Dangan Ronpa: Despairingly Displaced
by Craftsdwarf
Summary: After the Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History, Future Foundation has managed to restore some highly desired of peace to a number of regions. However, a number of loose ends lead to yet another crisis, as Enoshima Junko's clawed paws continue to threaten the Future. (DR/DR0/SDR2 Spoilers; Sequel to DR: Hopelessly Misplaced, Prequel to That Hopeless Place)
1. Prologue

**Hello! Craftsdwarf here with the sequel to my first work! In case you didn't read the newly added chapter (5-6: Unseen Enemies), you might want to check it out. There's also a character poll I'd like to see get some votes~**

**Also, before we begin, the sequel ended up a little bit darker than the first one (just check some of those tags). If you feel that the rating should be raised, don't hesitate to let me know!**

**1-1 will be up sometime tomorrow, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"You know, people...they just don't have any taste!"

"How many great shows do you think have been pulled because of low ratings? Or movies that just didn't get the funding they needed to even happen? What about manga being ended early when it clearly had a lot of potential while plenty of other ongoing garbage keeps being mediocre in the same damn magazine!"

"When have you ever heard anyone say something was best left unfinished? Nope, didn't think so."

"But it happens anyway, and the people responsible are perfectly fine with it. 'Oh, I didn't have anywhere to go with the story.' Then why did you start writing it, you hack!?"

"Did you ever leave anything unfinished? Oh, wait, duh, don't answer that. I mean, you were obviously off to do something when I found you. And that something's going to be left unfinished because of me."

"Hmm. Does that make me a hypocrite?"

"Oh well, I guess someone else can finish it. I mean, I'll bet you're replaceable. Your job can be managed by someone else. Sure, they'll be inconvenienced by it, but what needs to be done shall be done."

"Maybe."

"Oh! Wait, you never started it, so it isn't unfinished!"

"But me? I started something. Something big. And-"

"W-what do you want with me?" A pained voice finally rang out, every word coming rattled and shakily, the owner a full grown male.

The teenaged girl he addressed hissed, infuriated, "I wasn't done talking!" With a wave of her hand, there was another flash of blood. The man gasped out in agony, sucking in air and biting his lip, trying to alleviate the pain from his freshly formed cut.

Tachibana Chiyoko looked at the wreck of a man in front of her. His full head of wrinkles and dark gray hair was matted by blood, which ran slowly and dripped to the carpeted ground from numerous cuts. Tachibana got the feeling he was used to suits, given his former occupation, but he currently wore a sleeveless undershirt and jeans, their original colors obscured with blood. He was bound to a wooden chair, strips of cloth that he once wore as a coat keeping him in place. He gripped the armrest with his fingers, a couple fingernails missing. His feet were in worse shape, a couple of his digits being scattered on the ground.

Taking a step back, Tachibana figured she didn't look much better. The chubby girl was unhurt, of course, but the amount of blood on her person might have implied otherwise. She couldn't even see the color of her skin on her right hand any more, still clutching the kitchen knife. Plenty of blood had splattered on her black skirt and red, black, and white top. Her black heeled shoes were finding a hard time getting a grip on the wet, squishy carpet whenever she approached the man, but she didn't want to abandon them. Raising her other, clean(ish) hand, she ran it through her curly dark orange hair, trying to right it, grimacing as she broke up some strands that had either tangled from her work or gotten stuck together by dried bits of blood. She took off her small spectacles, wanting to wipe them on a clean spot of her shirt, but she only managed to smear blood all over one of the lenses.

With a sigh at her failed attempt to tidy herself up a bit, she turned her red eyes back to the man, grinning evilly again. He flinched as she moved forward, taking care to step firmly. She spat, "What was I just saying! I go on about leaving things unfinished, and you go and interrupt me! You're the worst kind of person! Sheesh, I bet some of your pals over at Future Foundation are thinking, 'man, she did us a real favor gutting that big nosed politician what's-his-name'." Looking over him again, she mumbled, "What was your name again?"

He opened his mouth, choking on blood, before Tachibana suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, that's right! Hatoyama Tarou, the Super High School Level Reserve Officer Trainee of the 49th Class!" She stopped, pondering for a moment, before mumbling, "Where have I heard that name before?" She thought on that for a moment, before shrugging, "Doesn't matter!"

"Not going to finish that thought?" Hatoyama grumbled.

Baring her teeth, Tachibana raised her knife, driving the butt into Hatoyama's blue eye. He cried out in shock as Tachibana screamed, "Don't you get smart with me!" Hatoyama moaned in pain, face contorting as he tried to do something about his eye, which didn't seem to want to open any more.

Taking a breath, Tachibana finally continued, "Now, tell me what I don't know!"

Hatoyama gritted his teeth, shouting in exasperation, his eyes still locked on the ground, "I don't even know what you're after! You haven't asked me anything!"

Tachibana's mouth hung open for a moment as it sunk in, before she raised her hand, bopping her fist against her forehead. He tongue popped out as she giggled, "Oops! I'm not very good at this. Silly me!" Hatoyama let out a whine, followed by a grunt of pain, desiring the end of this engagement.

Something popped into her head, and Tachibana gasped, "Oh, duh! Of course the name of a former Hope's Peak student sounded familiar, it was probably Kotoblandy. She probably, I dunno, listed off all the Hope's Peak Alumni that ended up as big crybabies under the knife. That's probably why you never got plastic surgery for that scar, huh!"

Getting more confused and desperate, Hatoyama finally lifted his head, blood running down his face from a deep cut on his nose. A nasty scar across his cheek was visible as he looked at her through his droopy eye, pleading for it to end.

Adjusting her spectacles with her cleaner hand, she sighed, "Fine fine, let's get it over with. So, mister former Minister of the Defense how much do you know about Future Foundation's current plans to take care of me? I mean, they don't plan to just let me do what I please forever, right?"

Hatoyama grimaced, before spitting, "Of course not. You...haven't been easy to find, but we have teams out looking for you. We've been trying to predict what you might attempt to do or where you might go, and act based on that."

Tachibana thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, since no interrupted the creation of my cute little drama film, I guess you haven't been doing a good job!" Hatoyama flinched, not pleased by the memory Tachibana had dredged up. Noticing, the Director added, "What, you didn't like it? The way the mother broke down after being forced to kill her own daughter...it was so good! It was almost like she _wasn't acting_!" Hatoyama flinched again as Tachibana chortled, "So what if she stopped following her script afterword! It made it feel more natural! It was just a little thing for fun though."

Hatoyama raised his head snarling, "Then why did you do it!?"

Tachibana shook her head, "You just don't understand the world of production, deadlines, and having people waiting to see your next work." She nodded, "I don't want there to be any lulls in my content even while producing something bigger! People might start to think I'm done with Directing, or dead! I've got fans, you know."

Disgusted, Hatoyama shook his head, looking away. Tachibana lifted her knife, pressing it on the side of his face, turning his head back to her. Smiling, she said, "But you made me curious...what kind of things would you think I'd be interested in? That crummy old Academy? My crappy house? You weren't on your way to any place like that, were you?" Hatoyama gritted his teeth, gripping the armrest of his chair. Tachibana's smile widened ever more: she'd hit a mark. "Oh? Where were you heading? I wonder..." she mumbled. Hatoyama didn't seem to be so forthcoming on that piece of knowledge.

He didn't keep that frame of mind for very long.

* * *

Several days later, in yet another abandoned house, a crowbar ripped the long stuck door free. One of Tachibana's cohorts, a large, bald man in a coat and jeans, with a nametag reading out his name, stepped in, looking around. Making sure the coast was clear, he turned and nodded. Tachibana, long cleaned of the blood from her information extraction, stepped in, looking around the dimly lit room. The only illumination was dusk light filtered in from the windows. There was some furniture about the living room, but it was scattered and broken. The house and likely been looted and left some time ago, any who entered unaware of any significance it might have had.

Looking around, she waved her hand, signaling that she'd rather be left alone when exploring. She was no loner by any stretch of the imagination, but when plotting and planning (or scripting and editing), she preferred her solitude.

Going deeper into the house, waving her hand in an attempt to keep the dust from her face, she made her way to the hallway, where she found evidence of its previous occupants in the form of glass breaking under her feet. Looking down at the once framed photo, she saw the face of Enoshima Junko smiling up at her. Tachibana smiled back at the photo, glad she wasn't misled, but even with one thing confirmed, there was still something that needed to be answered.

Why was Future Foundation interested in the Enoshima household?

Ideas filled her head as she searched the house. The kitchen and bathroom were normal, boringly so. The master bedroom had been ransacked, looters likely searching for hidden stashes of whatever the Enoshima family felt was worth hiding. Whether or not they found anything, Tachibana couldn't tell. Moving on, she went to a plain room, its occupant clear by the spots for now missing weapons on the wall, racks surrounded by outlines for guns that could in no way be legal to own in Japan.

As Tachibana though back to Ikusaba Mukuro and the Game of Mutual Killing, she realized how wrong this all was. A quaint little family home for those two most certainly deep in the depths of Despair. It didn't add up, especially when she remembered that Ikusaba Mukuro was estranged for several years. Thinking back, did Junko even have a family?

And if she didn't, why go through the trouble of pretending otherwise?

Suddenly alert to the potential interest in this place, she began to search a little closer, tossing things about even more, overturning chairs, throwing bedsheets and random pieces of wood about. Her search yielding nothing, she changed rooms. Going to the next door, she went into Junko's room, covered in vain pin ups and pictures of herself, though many were torn, hanging lopsidedly or lying on the ground. The walls were covered in knife marks, which implied to Tachibana that someone had been here within the last year with a mind on vengeance, having seen the true face of Despair on the broadcast. Before then, Junko was known to the world as its Hope. Enjoying the irony, Tachibana moved to search, making even more of a mess as she looked.

Once again met with disappointment, she crossed the hall to enter the study, her interest was piqued by a bookshelf taking up an entire wall. Not wasting any time, she began pulling down books, hoping to trigger something. As they piled at her feet, she stopped, figuring it would be more disappointing if this _were_ the entrance to some sort of secret basement. Bookshelves were so overdone! Thinking about other angles, she began looking at the books, curious about the subjects covered. There were a wide variety, from cookbooks, survival guides, medical references, and psychological texts to Country tourist handbooks, game rulebooks, fashion magazines, and building blueprints. She began flipping through notable looking ones, wondering what the purpose of it was, trying to justify the menagerie of subjects. She began trying to link them to Hope's Peak students, but that wouldn't be too hard: there were tons!

Not wanting to give up, she took a brief moment to call her goons and have them search through the books. Tachibana was a busy lady: she had other things to do! Worse yet, when Future Foundation realized they'd lost another of their members, they'd be sending someone over, whether they knew Tachibana was there or not. Time was of the essence. Going back to search the rest of the house, she returned to the Kitchen, finally finding something of note. As she looked over the sink again, she noticed something about the empty knife block, its tools long stripped away for use elsewhere. Etched into its side was the Hope's Peak Academy emblem. Though it was slightly worn, Tachibana could still make out that it had once been painted. That was a lot of effort to put into a carving of a simple knife block.

Lifting it and seeing nothing, she tossed it aside, before opening the cabinet under the sink. It was fairly empty, but something stuck out. A pipe, attached to nothing, simply sticking out of the wall. At first, it might have looked like something was missing, but the rest of the plumbing seemed fine. She was tempted for a moment to simply stick her finger in, but she wasn't that dumb. Finding a broken piece of wood, she jammed it in, fiddled with it, and cracked a smile once she heard a telltale 'click' from the bottom of the cabinet. Looking down, she saw the panel and popped up a little: she could lift it. Doing so, she only saw an iron ladder, leading down into pitch darkness.

Getting giddy, Tachibana had her minions fetch her a flashlight, and she descended into the darkness. She climbed down about ten meters when she suddenly ran into solid ground, stumbling for a moment as her rhythm was disrupted. Regaining her bearings, she stood on what seemed to be concrete ground and waved her flashlight around, trying to find something to allow for a better source of light than the tiny bit from the trapdoor above. Her search for a light switch useless, she took a look around with her flashlight, trying to spot anything of note. The basement was a decent size, but there wasn't anything to speak of in the upper part of the room except cobwebs. Turning her beam of light to her level, the first thing that caught her eye was a rickety looking desk, a computer sitting atop it, a number of papers scattered about. Taking a step forwards, there was a clatter as Tachibana accidentally kicked something metal with the bottom of her foot, moving it a few inches. Turning her light downward, she discovered that, scattered on the floor, seemed to be a number of machine parts in varying states, some in perfect condition, some that seemed like they'd work, if they were filthy, and many broken. Tachibana, being a Director rather than an Engineer, had no idea what it could have been for. Ignoring it, she treaded lightly as she went over to the desk. Looking around a bit more, she could see a few other tables and cabinets, but decided to focus on the desk for now.

Tachibana groped the monitor for a moment, turning it on. A light turned on, but nothing came from the screen until she leaned down and found the computer tower, turning it on as well. While it booted, she looked around, spotting a rotating chair. Grinning, she pulled it over, plopping in. As she sat, she noticed the drawers. Opening them, she saw stacks of papers and folders. Curious, she pulled them out, laying them on the desk, holding the flashlight between her neck and shoulder as she read.

The computer quickly became an afterthought as she flipped through the charts and papers. Pictures, lists, names, and faces filled her mind. As she realized what she was seeing, she mumbled aloud, "This is...very interesting."

Head full of ideas and potential, Tachibana's mouth stretched into a wide, malicious grin.

* * *

**Sixteen swallows hope**

**in the bay where old blood runs,**

**tragically fleeting.**


	2. Chapter 1-1: Cicada's Song Part 1

**Summer Woes: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

Cicadas. The sound of cicadas: all she could hear were their chirps echoing throughout her ears. She felt stiff as she lay on the dirt, surrounded by leaves, a bit of light visible through her closed eyelids. How she found herself like that, she couldn't say. Taking a deep breath, she finally opened her eyes, squinting against the sunlight as it was filtered through the trees. From what little of the sky she could see, it was clear and blue, but that didn't tell her much.

Putting her hands against the ground the girl pushed herself up to a sitting position, looking down, noticing her clothes. She wore a tan blazer overtop a long sleeved, white blouse, said blazer having a bit of dirt on it, presumably from her lying there. Her legs were covered by a long, navy blue skirt, which went past her knees. On her feet, she saw long, white socks and brown loafers, hardly suitable for hiking. Mind full of questions, she stood, grunting as her body moved against its stiffness. As her light purple hair passed over her face, she noticed it had a couple leaves in it. Once she was standing she ran her fingers through it, removing the few dry leaves that had hitched a ride before leaving it to hang free, reaching to her back past her shoulders. Taking another breath of warm, fresh air, she looked around, trying to get a gauge on her location. But she was in a small clearing surrounded by nothing but trees and the song of cicadas.

Before making a move, she checked her pockets, taking note of her possessions. She checked one of the two on the inside of her blazer, finding a small, black, elastic hair tie, and pair of black, sleek, leather gloves. Trying them on, they fit perfectly, her nails being short enough to allow for them. Returning them to her pocket, she checked the other, finding a gray, card shaped item. Pressing the button, it turned blue as it lit up, displaying an emblem, like a coat of arms, with a crown on the top, wings on the side, and the words 'High School' underneath the centerpiece, which was marked by a pen crossed with something pointed and jagged. Before she could study it further, it flashed with static, and a few characters flashed on the screen for a few moments, but not all of it was visible:

**?:&amp;*ri Kasu^!**

It faded, and began to bring up another screen, but before the girl could investigate, it suddenly switched off. She reattempted, turning it on again, but the same thing happened: she was unable to access the device. Disappointed, she stowed it back in her pocket. She had learned nothing, which was a bit distressing, because she knew nothing. Not where she was, how she got there, why...

She didn't even know who she was. She couldn't remember her name, nor did she have any memories of getting here. Yet, even stranger, she still had knowledge. She knew the Japanese language, she could recite major cities, and name allies of the country. As she remembered more about that, her thoughts turned to other subjects she was aware of: math, science, literature...but her own name never popped up beyond what was on the card, 'Kasu'.

Stopping the introspection, she looked around again, hoping to find a clue that could send her in the right direction. For all she knew, she could have been in a large park or the middle of the wilderness. She felt as though staying and doing nothing would amount to no good. She had to move and find someone, or something. Taking out one of her gloves, she threw it up in the air and stepped back. It flipped around before flopping to the ground. Following the direction index finger of the fallen glove, it pointed directly between two trees. Thinking that was as good enough a direction as any, she picked up her glove, dusted it off, pocketed it, and began her trek. She ducked through branches, trees, and the occasional cicada, being careful not to get scratched and damage herself or her clothing. It wasn't long before she found something: after a few dozen meters of walking, she came across a sheer cliff face, going up easily twenty five meters, perhaps more. She couldn't see the top from her position. With a sigh, she turned to head back, just as she realized she'd have a better chance of finding something if she went along the cliff side. It was a landmark, and that was something she could not ignore.

Changing direction, she began to walk alongside the cliff face, the tree trunks not quite reaching the rock, though the branches stretched over her head. She was glad for the shade: it was warm, there wasn't much breeze, and she wore a blazer that was not suited for the weather, but she didn't feel like removing it either, as she might drop her things if it were slung over her shoulder. As she walked, the blaring cicadas not letting up, her mind wandered as she speculated her current situation, trying to consider various ways to find someone, or in the worst case, live through the night. There didn't seem to be much obvious in the way of edible flora or fauna, nor were there any bodies of water. Even then, the only ways she knew to clean water involved things she did not have-

"Oh! Hey!" came a sudden voice, echoing a bit. The mysterious girl jumped, tensing, surprised at the presence of another. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, a boy, by the sound of things. After a moment, he spoke again, "Up here! Whew, I thought I was in trouble!" Finally, the girl spotted him: stuck in the branches of a large tree nearby. He had shaggy black hair, which hung over his eyes and ears, his bright smile plainly visible. His feet were bare, and he only wore a light blue yukata with a white obi, though it wasn't in the best condition. A few small twigs had poked through, and he had a few scrapes as well. The girl couldn't even guess as to how he got there, but she was too surprised to say anything.

The black haired boy kept talking, "Haha, sorry, sorry! I didn't scare you did I? I didn't really expect to see anyone. How did you get here anyway?"

The girl shook her head, her light purple hair flitting about as she admitted, "I...don't know."

After a moment, he nodded, a few leaves falling as he moved, "Well, I guess I'm not surprised. None of us really do!" He laughed again, but the girl didn't see anything humorous about it. Her shoes shifting leaves at her feet, she was about to make a move when he continued, "Hey if you could go get help...well, I don't know which way to go either. Hmm, I-" He suddenly stopped as the branched shifted. There were the sounds of a few snapping, and the boy's smile suddenly turned to a gasp of surprise. Before either of the two could say anything, the branches gave way, and he plummeted. The girl averted her eyes, hearing a thump and a cry of pain as he hit the ground. The boy coughed a few times, and the girl looked back, finally heading over to his side.

She was able to help him to his feet, and he began to regain his composure, brushing away and leaves or twigs and fixing his yukata. She noticed that his yukata went down to just below his knees, and that he was a bit taller than her. "Er, are you hurt?" the girl finally asked him.

The boy laughed again, "Nope! Guess it's my lucky day. That was a pretty long fall."

Looking back up at the tree, the girl nodded, "I suppose."

He sighed, "Well, all's well that ends well! Oh, by the way, I'm Ichijou Mitsuzi, nice to meetcha! I'm the Super High School Level Luckster!"

The girl stared blankly at the shaggy haired boy, blinking. With a sigh, she shook her head: it wasn't his fault she couldn't remember anything. As she stayed silent, Ichijou scratched his head, waiting for her introduction. "Um..." he mumbled.

Not wanting to leave him hanging, she finally admitted, "I don't..."

Putting his hands behind his head, he smiled, "It's okay, don't force yourself. Nothing wrong with being a little shy! Come on, let's head back, the others might be wondering what happened to me."

He began to turn, looking around, likely trying to choose which way to go. The girl opened her mouth, replying, "It's not that, it's..."

Ichijou turned to her, his mouth open, as if he wanted to speak, but he stopped. Leaning in, he implored her to continue. Put on the spot, she had no choice but to answer to the best of her knowledge. "I don't know. My name, that is," she finally replied.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ichijou mumbled in deep thought, "Hmm..." Suddenly having an epiphany, he let out a small gasp as he put the bottom of his fist to his palm. With a smile, he reached into his yukata, pulling out a small gray card just like the girl had in her pocket. Turning it on, he showed it to her as it displayed clearly:

**Ichijou Mitsuzi**

It went on to a menu that the girl wanted to look through, but before she could dare look further, Ichijou asked, "Did you wake up with one of these things? It should have your name!" The girl frowned, taking it out, and showing it to him as she turned on the power. He looked at it, seeming to be in deep thought, nodding as it turned itself off. Thinking for a moment, he finally nodded, "I think...it's broken."

The girl snorted in surprise, before covering her mouth with her hand, holding back a laugh. She'd expected something more, but it seems she had overestimated him. Ichijou smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "Well, it looks like we have part of your name, at least, Kasu...mi," he said. Thinking about what he said, he repeated, "Hey, Kasumi-san! That fits you, I think."

The girl now called Kasumi blinked, asking, "It's better than nothing, but why Kasumi and not, say, Kasuka?"

"Nah. 'Kasumi' feels just right!" he answered as if it were obvious.

Kasumi didn't disagree, but she also had to admit; his good mood was somewhat infectious. "Kasumi it is then," she replied with a slight smile, receiving another grin in return.

"It just popped into my head," Ichijou nodded. He seemed to be glad she was satisfied.

Thinking back, Kasumi asked warily, "Tree climbing wasn't another one of your epiphanies, was it?"

"Huh?" Ichijou asked. After pondering for a moment, he answered, "Oh, no. I accidentally fell off the cliff and landed in the tree. Guess I'm not much of a Luckster!"

As Ichijou smiled, Kasumi gasped, "Eh!?" Turning, she looked back up the cliff wide eyed, then back at Ichijou, before saying, "I have to disagree: surviving a fall like that unhurt is quite lucky..."

Ichijou thought for a moment, before smiling, "Yeah, maybe you're right! Plus, I ran into you, so that's gotta be pretty lucky. But if you'd seen how I fell, you wouldn't think I was very lucky. I guess it sorta balances out."

Curious about his status as a Luckster, Kasumi inquired, "What did you mean by 'Luckster', exactly? Or 'Super High School Level Luckster', even."

Ichijou answered, "Oh, right, I guess you wouldn't know...well, basically, there's this school called Hope's Peak Academy that only accepts a few students a year, and only the most Talented. Apparently. I hadn't heard much of it before I got a letter. They said chose me randomly from a pool of every High School student in Japan, so my Talent is my Luck!"

Kasumi pondered on that for a moment, before saying, "What's this school like?"

Ichijou seemed to get excited as he spoke, "Oh, once I started looking into it, it sounds amazing! All the students they accept are in the top of their field. They say that if you graduate, you're certain to be successful in life!"

He stopped when he saw Kasumi in deep thought. She finally made her concerns clear, saying, "So, if you're luck balances out...something unlucky might happen to you. To balance out going to such a prestigious Academy. You might fail your classes, or otherwise be forced to drop out."

Ichijou jumped in shock, "Ah crap! I didn't think about that!" Taking a few breaths, he coughed awkwardly, before saying, "Er, w-we really should head back..." Taking a look over his shoulder, he began to move in the same direction Kasumi had been heading earlier. The girl in the skirt noticed he seemed to be having no difficulty despite his lack of shoes. She guessed he was used to the outdoors.

Still full of questions, Kasumi asked, "So, how did you get here?"

"I fell!" Ichijou said cheerily. He flinched at her displeased stare, explaining further, "Oh, I guess you mean in general, huh. It was pretty much the same for all of us. We were all heading through the front of Hope's Peak Academy on our first day, blacked out, and woke up scattered around this mountain retreat. Everyone but you was on the upper Level though."

Another thing on her mind, Kasumi asked, "Who else is here?" Remembering what Ichijou had just said, she added, "They're all Talented individuals, correct?"

Mitsuzi nodded, "Yup! You got it. Counting you, there are fifteen of us. Oh yeah, what's your Talent?" As he asked innocently, he turned back to her. She replied with no words, simply a blank stare. Ichijou cleared his throat, turning back as he apologized, "I forgot, sorry! It's just, everyone was so interesting and they had such cool Talents...you probably have a good one too, we just need to find out somehow..." After thinking a moment, he added, "Oh yeah, we guess there might be sixteen of us here total. There should be one more around somewhere."

"Why sixteen?" Kasumi wondered aloud.

Ichijou began to answer plainly, "Oh yeah, on the upper Level-" He stopped suddenly, looking around. He asked, "Did you hear that?"

The two were quiet for a moment, only hearing cicadas until Kasumi heard a voice calling from the woods: "Ichijou-san! Ichijou-saaaaaaan!"

The Luckster called back, "Over here!" Kasumi watched where she'd heard the voice come from, and after a few moments, heard them coming through the branches.

Finally, someone stepped out of the woods. It was a boy, around the same height as Ichijou. His curly brown hair was short, and had trapped a few twigs in his movement. His skin was lightly tanned as well. He wore a short sleeved, white shirt over his torso, and he had a dark yellow jacket tied around his waist. He also wore blue jeans and a gray pair of casual shoes. He smiled in relief as he looked over them with his hazel eyes, then interest as he took note of Kasumi. Breaking eye contact, he smiled at Ichijou, before saying, "Glad to see you in one piece; that was some fall. You really are Lucky!"

"I know, crazy huh?" Ichijou laughed. Kasumi sighed; this other fellow seemed to have a similar disposition.

The curly haired boy nodded, brushing twigs out of his hair, "We should head back and let the others know you're all right, but first." He turned to Kasumi, asking, "Nice to meet you! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ishihara Jouji, Super High School Level Aeronaut!"

Kasumi nodded, thinking about the term. She postulated, "So, you work with machines capable of flight?"

"Oh, you're pretty knowledgeable! That's right! I made some small gliders, even a jumpsuit that I can glide around with," he elaborated.

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, he even jumped off some really tall building with just the jumpsuit and made it to the ground just fine."

Ishihara scratched his head modestly, "It was nothing! Hey, if you could fall down this way and be fine, I'm sure I could do the same thing. I considered it, honestly."

Rolling her eyes, Kasumi asked, "Really now?"

Ishihara grinned, "It's true! I do all kinds of challenges like that for fun, fashioning bedsheets or tarps into gliders or chutes and taking off." Looking up, he said, "Yeah, I could take this cliff with just my sweatjacket no problem, especially with these branches." Nodding, he also added, "And I've only had my legs broken once!" Kasumi stared blankly, but didn't respond. She did feel her eye twitch, however.

After a moment, Ichijou asked, "So, I forgot to ask, what's the Tokyo Tower? I guess it's really tall."

Giving him an incredulous look, the curly haired Ishihara gaped, "Eh? You've never heard of the Tokyo Tower?"

Ichijou smiled, as if boasting, "Never been to Tokyo!"

Ishihara scratched his head, "That doesn't mean..." Turning to Kasumi, he asked, "Come on, you must have heard about it." Kasumi looked away, readjusting her long hair. Ishihara's eyes widened, "R-really? W-was my previous life some dark dream? Is everything I know a lie!?"

Kasumi blinked in surprise at his sudden melancholy and shook her head, "I think this is reality, but I have heard of Tokyo, at least."

"Hey you might have been there too! Even if you don't remember it," Ichijou reasoned. Ishihara blinked, tilting his head in curiosity at Kasumi until Ichijou finally explained, "She doesn't remember anything, not even her name. I'm calling her Kasumi though."

Figuring there were a dozen better, less vague or misleading ways to put things than that, Kasumi interrupted, "I remember things, or to be more specific, general knowledge, but I couldn't tell you when or where I learned it. I don't know anything about myself, aside from the part of my name on my ID Card."

Ishihara's jaw dropped as he stared at Kasumi in surprise. After a moment, his seemed to sniffle, "You mean, you don't remember your family, or all the good times in your life? Just the things you studied? That's horrible!" With sudden intensity, he raised his arms, grabbing Kasumi by the shoulders, looking into her eyes with determination, "Don't worry, Kasumi-san! If there is some way to restore your memory, I will help in any way I can."

Wide-eyed, and perhaps a little frightened, Kasumi nodded, "O-okay. Thank you." Looking down at his arms, she added, "Please let go of me."

Taking a steadying breath, Ishihara backed up, taking a breath, before regaining his composure and stating, "Well, anyway, let's head back. We still need to find the last person and figure out what to do. Maybe the others have found something?"

Nodding, Ichijou led the way, going back down the cliff face. After a few minutes, Kasumi, still full of question, asked, "So, where are we exactly?"

Ishihara answered, "The signs and such say 'Arashimine Resort'. Heard of it?"

Kasumi thought for a moment, before saying, "No, but at least we're in Japan."

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, but we don't know if any towns are close by..."

Ishihara noted, "Oh yeah, we passed a Ranger Station on the way down. Some of the girls are looking at it now...aaaaahhh!" Kasumi jumped as he suddenly cried out. Looking around, Ishihara explained, "I totally forgot about Tamura-san! We split up to look for you!"

Ichijou thought for a moment, before nodding, "Okay, let's split up and find him."

"Then we're back to square one!" Kasumi blurted. The boys looked at her, surprised at her outburst. She looked away, mumbling, "I just...don't think it's a good idea to split up."

Ishihara nodded, "Well, we agreed to meet up at the Ranger Station in a couple hours if we didn't find you, so how about you two go ahead. I'll try and find Tamura-san, and if I can't, I'll meet up with him at the Ranger Station later."

Kasumi wondered, "Why not just wait at the Ranger Station?"

Ishihara stated, "I don't want him to be out there longer than he needs to be. Don't worry about me, you two go on ahead!"

"Alright, see you later then!" Ichijou waved. Ishihara nodded with a smile before heading back into the forest.

Suddenly a bit paranoid, Kasumi asked, "You don't think there's anything dangerous in the forest, do you?" Ichijou simply shrugged, likely having just a good a guess as her.

The two continued on, finally breaking free of the woods after several minutes. Looking around, Kasumi saw that the forest ended with a road, the pavement nestled the base of against another cliff on the opposite side. Kasumi saw a sign warning those on the road to be careful regarding falling rock. Strangely enough, there was a monitor on the wall above it. In front of the pair, the road sloped upward, going up and curling behind the cliff side. To the left, the road extended several dozen meters to a tunnel, which was blocked off by a massive boulder, along with a number of signs and obstructions to keep people away: the sign was not for show, apparently. About halfway between the tunnel and the slope, the pair could see the Ranger Station, a small wooden building with a sign sticking out over the road, reading 'Thank you for visiting Arashimine Resort'. Opposite the Station, Kasumi saw a large chain link fence door, the area behind it hard to perceive due to the sun still being high in the sky.

Wondering aloud, Ichijou said, "Who's in the Ranger Station, I wonder..." Without asking, he headed over, reasoning, "As good a time as any to get you acquainted with everyone, right? With that boulder, we're kinda stuck." Kasumi nodded, following.

As the two reached the Ranger Station, Kasumi stopped, pointing at the tunnel. The cliff continued for a while, but it seemed to lower into something of a hill, though the forest was still dense. "The tunnel looks closed, but we might be able to go around if we trek through the forest," Kasumi reasoned.

Ichijou agreed, "Yeah, that boulder's huge. It won't be going anywhere. Maybe we'll get a better view from up top?" Kasumi nodded, and the two headed into the Ranger Station.

It wasn't a very large building. In the reception area, Kasumi saw a desk, a partition leading to another room. Behind it, there was a monitor on the wall, similar to the one outside. There were a few chairs about, presumably for those waiting, along with an aquarium, with a number of colorful fish swimming about. It wasn't only Ichijou, Kasumi, and the fish present however: someone was tending to the aquarium, watching the fish as they swam. She was quite short, being perhaps about one and a half meters tall, by Kasumi's estimate. Her bright teal hair was very long, being at least a meter, tied into one long braid. Like Ichijou, she also went without shoes, only wearing a light green summer dress with a swirly pattern.

She turned to them, looking at them through her dark green eyes curiously. Spotting the Luckster, she lit up, bounding over. "Mitsuzi-kun! You're alright!" she exclaimed, ignoring any notions of personal space as she nearly bowled him over, wrapping her arms around him. As he gasped in surprise, Kasumi took a step back, not wanting to join them should they take an unexpected tumble to the floor.

Patting her back gingerly, Ichijou smiled, "Sorry to worry you, I'll try to be more careful next time."

The girl backed up, insisting, "I'm sorry, I would have gone to help look for you, but there was the most adorable bird! I got distracted and separated from Tamura-san and Ishihara-san, so I came back."

"Don't worry about it! Ishihara-san's out looking for Tamura-san, so they should be back soon," Ichijou nodded. Taking a step back he introduced the girls to each other, "Kasumi-san, this is Andou Moriko! She's the Super High School Level Environmentalist. Andou-san, th-"

"You can call me Moriko-chan!" Andou smiled brightly.

Ichijou returned the smile and finished, "Okay, Moriko-chan, this is Kasumi-san. She doesn't remember her Talent, or her surname..."

Andou frowned for a moment, before bringing a hand to her chin in thought, muttering, "So many strange things about this Resort... Regardless, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kasumi-chan! I was just feeding the fish. Aren't they adorable? I love the crowned seahorses because when two of them get close to each other, they look like a heart! And that white spotted pufferfish...I just want to hug it!" As she fawned, she clutched her face longingly, like a girl in love.

Giving a more proper introduction, Ichijou explained, "She told me earlier about how she got scouted for Hope's Peak Academy, it was pretty neat. She turned her house into a garden, using almost all the available space for plants. The landlord wanted them gone, but she wouldn't have it. They kept trying to take them down, but she managed to keep them from doing so, with some help."

"Fire ants," Andou nodded. "They have so much spirit! Their burning souls must be the reason for their shining color!"

Suddenly a bit put off, Ichijou said, "Er, how about you finish, Moriko-chan?"

Andou nodded, continuing, "Well, the landlord eventually called the authorities, so the police got involved, but I kept them away from my hard work. Then it got worse, news coverage...the helicopter was so scary! It looked so big... I was only eleven! I had some other help, but..."

Kasumi's eyes widened as she tried to imagine this already small girl even smaller, fending off police and firefighter alike with her woodland friends. Was being a weirdo requirement for having Talent? Moriko continued, "Don't worry, the Moriko garden still stands. I was able to convince them to be more proactive. They tried to reason with me, so I pointed out the city was closing two of its parks, and a bill had just been signed to put a factory there. I was just doing my part to keep the city green! Well, they finally relented, and the whole town started pitching in to try and be more efficient and eco-friendly." Raising her thumb, she nodded, "Mission: complete!"

"You were so brave, Moriko-chan!" Ichijou smiled, making Andou giggle.

Noticing something, Kasumi asked, "Er, what's that spot on your arm?"

Blinking, Andou held up her forearm, looking at a bleeding cut. Recalling, the short girl answered, "Oh, it was that bird earlier."

"I-it attacked you?" Kasumi asked, a bit worried, wondering if it was possibly infected.

Ichijou sighed, "Why are the birds around here so vicious?"

Getting defensive, Andou retorted, "It was only showing its love!" Kasumi had no words to offer.

Ichijou, suggested, "You might want to get that looked at though, Moriko-chan."

Andou sighed, "Perhaps you're right. I think I will. Thank you. And it was nice meeting you, Kasumi-chan. Good luck with your amnesia!"

Not sure how to respond to that, Kasumi mumbled, "O-okay..." With another smile, Andou skipped out the door.

Ichijou sighed, "She's enthusiastic, huh?"

"If that's the word you want to use for it," Kasumi mumbled. Ichijou looked at her a bit sheepishly, as if he wanted to say something. Kasumi inferred, realizing grimly, "...The others are strange too, aren't they?"

Ichijou didn't seem to want to say anything, moving through the desk to the door, opening it. he peeked inside, before heading in. Kasumi followed, hearing a female voice say, "Oh, Ichijou-san, you're back!"

Stepping in, the amnesiac saw not one, but two girls. One was closer by, smiling happily at Ichijou, the other was hanging around in the back, looking at the pair warily. The room seemed like a break room, with two couches and a table in the center of the room, the windows cracked open. On the wall near the door Kasumi just came through, there was a counter with a phone, and on the other side of the room, next to the window, seemed to be a radio, on yet another counter, not far from a small mini-fridge. Kasumi noticed yet another monitor, this one being tucked away into one of the corners of the ceiling.

"Oh, someone new. Hello!" the girl who had spoken to Ichijou before said excitedly. While Kasumi felt that she had been poorly dressed for the summer environment, this girl was even worse off. Her skin was well tanned, but she wore a heavy white winter coat with purple stripes down the arms and sides. She had purple eyes and her brown hair was tied into two tails that trailed in front of her shoulders, a purple beanie cap covering it her crown. Underneath her coat, she wore a white, short sleeved shirt, with a large black circle on it that was split by the word 'RUSH' in English. Kasumi could tell even with the heavy clothing that she had a healthy, buxom figure. Her pants were intended for heavy weather as her coat was and were also white, with a purple stripe down the side. They were tucked into heavy black boots as well.

Farther back in the room, Kasumi looked over other girl. Her hair was blonde, and tied into a ponytail. Her gray eyes darted around nervously, and she wore a dark gray raincoat over a slightly dirty white shirt that hung loosely above the rim of her blue shorts. She also wore a pair of brown boots. Not aware of the nervous girl's mood, the more cheerful one began talking to Kasumi, "Where did you come from? Everyone else woke up on the upper Level."

"Er, the forest, I don't remember much else," Kasumi answered.

Interrupting, Ichijou explained, "Kasumi-san here lost her memories, so we don't even know her Talent."

"Aw..." the girl in the winter clothing sighed, seeming to be a little disappointed. After a moment, she began, "Well, anyway, I'm Yokozuna Hina, the Super High School Level Snowboarder!"

Introducing herself properly, Kasumi explained, "Nice to meet you, I'm just Kasumi..."

To the surprise of the other three, the girl in the back suddenly spoke up, hissing, "That's not fair...you might be lying."

Kasumi gave her a hard look, asking, "What do you mean?"

The girl flinched, before looking over to Yokozuna, who tilted her head and asked, "What's the matter, Ayumi-chan?"

The girl with the blond ponytail turned to Yokozuna, replying, "Her name should be on her ElectroID."

"Huh? What's that?" Ichijou asked.

"What else could it be?" Kasumi replied, taking an educated guess and pulling out the card from earlier, turning it on. "Mine is broken, look," She said, trying to show Ayumi, pushing it towards her. The girl reacted, jumping back, rather than forwards. Looking around, she saw the window, quickly opening it and climbing out, scrambling away.

Yokozuna ran towards the window, crying out, "Ayumi-chan! Ayumi-chaaaaaan!" With a dejected look, she turned back to the other two, sighing, "Sorry about that, guys. She's been twitchy all day, hasn't she?"

Ichijou nodded, saying disappointedly, "I know, I know. I still haven't even heard her Talent yet! Thanks for helping with her earlier though." Turning to the pale purple haired girl, he added, "Sorry, Kasumi-san, I should have warned you."

Stowing her ElectroID, Kasumi sighed, "It's not a big deal. How did she know what the ElectroID was called though?"

Ichijou shrugged, but Yokozuna answered, "She was looking at it earlier, maybe the name popped up somewhere while she was reading it."

Realizing that neither Ichijou or Ishihara had known what it was named, Kasumi grumbled to herself, "Do either of those two even read?" Kasumi would have gone through every menu had she been able. She'd probably try to borrow Ichijou's later.

Turning back to Yokozuna, Kasumi asked, "So, why are you dressed like that if there's no snow?"

Yokozuna tilted her head, ""Huh? No snow? Arashimine Mountain has some great slopes! I took part in a contest here a couple winters ago!"

Suddenly curious, Kasumi inquired, "So, you've been here before?"

Yokozuna nodded, "Well, the road wasn't blocked, and the Resort wasn't this big, but I did! It was fun! I can't wait to go back up and do some boarding. Wanna join me? I'll show you how!"

Ichijou smiled, "Sure! I've never heard of it before. Sounds interesting!"

Kasumi shook her head, "I might be willing to watch, since I haven't seen it before either, but I can't say it sounds like something I'd enjoy."

Ichijou scoffed, "How do you know, you might also be a Super High School Level Snowboarder!"

"Or a Skier!" Yokozuna smiled.

"Or a Snow Shoveler!" Ichijou nodded.

"...I hope not," Kasumi frowned.

"Shoveling snow is pretty important though, what if you got snowed it?" Yokozuna reasoned.

Kasumi shook her head, "But to be defined by it?"

Yokozuna pouted, "Gooooosh, we were just kidding. Jeez, you're so serious! Super High School Level Serious!" Kasumi simply sighed, not wanting to explain that she had every right to be.

Wanting to point something out, Kasumi noted, "Has anyone tried the phone or radio?"

Yokozuna nodded, "The phone is weird: the number buttons don't work, but you can still call." Kasumi, not understanding, didn't say anything, simply staring blankly. Seeing her confusion, Yokozuna said, "Er, here, let me just show you." Walking over, Kasumi got a closer look at the phone. The receiver sat on top of the green machine. Its numbers looked normal, but the row of five next to them were marked differently, from 'Line 0' all the way to 'Line 4'. Each button also had a light above it. Yokozuna lifted the receiver, the dial tone being heard clearly.

Ichijou leaned in, interested, saying, "Wasn't there something like this in the shack on the upper level?"

Curious, Yokozuna asked, "Oh, really? I didn't see. I wonder..." Explaining, Yokozuna added, "Earlier, me and Ayumi-chan didn't get anyone to pick up, but we only tried 4 and 2."

"Try the others?" Kasumi suggested. Yokozuna nodded, moving one of her ponytails out of the way and putting the receiver to her ear before pressing Line 0. Kasumi and Ichijou leaned in, wanting to hear. Kasumi caught the sound of the line connecting instantly, there was no ringing.

Yokozuna spoke, "Hello?"

Almost immediately, the trio heard back a girl's voice back, "Hello?"

Smiling, Yokozuna spoke back, "Who's this?"

The return started before she'd even finished, they'd heard, "Who's this?"

Realizing something, Kasumi began, "I think-"

Yokozuna however, replied, "This is Yokozuna Hina!"

Again, before she'd even finished, they heard, "This is Yokozuna Hina!"

Getting flustered, the Snowboarder shouted, "Hey, stop that!"

"Hey, stop that!"

Bearing her teeth, Yokozuna hissed, "I'll get you!"

"I'll get you!"

Kasumi quickly grabbed the receiver from Yokozuna before things could escalate, explaining, "I think that this phone is Line 0. You were...talking to yourself."

Flushing a little bit, Yokozuna grabbed her purple beanie, pulling it over her eyes and groaning. She then lightly slapped her face, before sighing, mumbling, "Er, you guys can mess with it a bit more, I'm going to go try and find Ayumi-chan..." Hurriedly, as if running from the embarrassment she could never escape on foot, she left the room.

After a moment, Ichijou Mitsuzi laughed, "Hah, that was weird! I've seen a phone before, but I've never used one."

Piecing a few things together, Kasumi guessed, "Hmm, did you live in the countryside, perhaps?"

Ichijou gaped for a moment, before throwing back his head and laughing, his black hair parting. Turning back to her, Kasumi briefly saw his brown eyes for the first time before his hair settled back into place over them. He nodded, "That's right, you're smart!"

Satisfied by her deduction, Kasumi, still holding the receiver, decided to try one of the other Lines. She pressed Line 3, and the phone began to rang. Kasumi let it go for a moment, before the phone was picked up. "Hello?" Kasumi spoke, hoping to get an answer back.

There was no answer, at first. Then after a moment of silence, there was a giggle, then a laugh. It was one of mocking laughter, not one of mirth. Heart starting to race, Kasumi asked again, "Hello? Who's there?" There was a sudden click: whoever it was had hung up. Kasumi pressed Line 3 again, trying to call back, but this time, the phone rang until Kasumi finally put down the receiver.

Ichijou suddenly seemed a little serious, muttering, "That was creepy..." Kasumi didn't have a response to give. A part of wanted to try the other Lines, but that one call had turned her off of it.

Deciding she was done here, she led the way out, Ichijou following casually. They left the Ranger Station, returning to the outside. Immediately, Kasumi noticed yet another Hope's Peak Student, whom was standing as if he'd just gotten out of the forest, looking around. The boy spotted Kasumi and Ichijou, saying, "Oh, there you are, Ichijou-san." As he approached, Kasumi noticed he was quite tall for a High School student. He had short black hair, which perked up a little at the sides above his ears, and some stubble on his chin. He had orange eyes and wore a blue jumpsuit, the logo over his heart reading 'JAXA', a nametag visible underneath. Under his right shoulder, Kasumi saw the Japanese flag. Having a bit of dirt and twigs on him, it was clear he had been in the forest as Ishihara and Ichijou were.

Kasumi didn't even need to get a good look at the nametag to guess, "Tamura-san, I presume?"

The tall boy nodded, looking at Kasumi quizzically. He asked, "Where did you pop up from? We gave the upper area a pretty good look."

"I found her after I fell. This is Kasumi-san!" Ichijou explained.

Tamura scratched his head, replying, "Ah, I see. I just assumed it was only the fourteen of us. Well, nice to meet you then. Tamura Ryunosuke."

Interrupting, Ichijou stated excitedly, "He's got to have the best Talent! Go on, tell her!"

Tamura smiled, saying, "I'm the Super High School Level ASCAN. That's short for Astronaut Candidate."

Kasumi nodded, and Ichijou added, "Astronauts go to space! That's so amazing! I wish I could be an astronaut."

Tamura laughed, "There's still time! You're probably too young. You need to finish school first, for starters."

Raising an eyebrow, Kasumi asked, "You can't be that much older, weren't you just admitted to Hope's Peak Academy?"

A bit sarcastically, Tamura replied, "Nothing gets by you." Continuing, he explained, "But yes, I cheated. Or to be more specific, faked my identity. I had some friends to pretend to be references and well, once I was in the selection process, it was a piece of cake. Of course, once I was selected, I told them the truth about who I was, and the story ended up getting out. JAXA and NASA ended up deciding that I wouldn't be able to finish my training until I passed High School."

Thinking, Kasumi said, "I've heard of NASA, but not JAXA."

"It's the Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency. Basically, Japan's space program. They sort through Japan's astronaut applicants, bring the promising ones in for initial scouting, and continue to narrow them down through numerous trials and tests. I think there were around three-hundred and thirty three accepted after the initial resume screening, then closer to forty after the first exam. I was one of three astronauts selected to begin the actual training," Tamura elaborated. Kasumi had to admit, that was impressive: less than one percent had passed, and he was competing for those spots against full grown adults...

"Huh? You haven't actually gone to space yet?" Ichijou asked in confusion.

Tamura scratched his head, "No, I don't think I said that. I mean, I told you what JAXA and NASA did, but I'm still not quite a part of that yet. I've got a long way to go." Looking at Kasumi, he changed subjects, asking, "More importantly...where's Ishihara-san?" Kasumi was a bit relieved, he didn't seem particularly interested in her, and she didn't want to have to explain her amnesia any more than she had too.

Ichijou answered, "Oh, right. He went back to look for you once he found out I was safe."

Tamura nodded, "So he's still out there, huh? Hmm..."

Kasumi asked, "You're not going back there, are you?"

Tamura sighed, "I could just wait here for him, but I don't want him to think I ditched him. I'll go back and see if I can't find him for a little while before coming back."

For a moment, Kasumi wanted to stop him, imagining a bizarre scenario where the two continued to renter the forest, trying to find each other, but she figured it would work itself out eventually. "Be careful," Kasumi warned. With a halfhearted wave, Tamura turned back, casually returning to the forest.

Kasumi turned back to Ichijou, who still seemed a little disappointed. "What's wrong? You'd thought he'd been to space?" Kasumi asked.

Ichijou sighed, before a smile returned to his face, "Well, I guess I thought it was cool to be talking to someone who'd been to space, but he'll probably find himself there eventually. _Then_ I will be talking to a person who's been to space!" Kasumi let out a slight sigh, smiling slightly. She had to admit, he was kind of endearing.

Looking around for where to explore next, Kasumi noticed the chain link fence door in the rock wall again, though she was still unable to see much inside. In fact, it seemed darker than earlier somehow. Kasumi opened her mouth and pointed, but Ichijou interrupted, "Huh, I wonder what that is. Wanna take a look?"

"Sure," Kasumi nodded, taking the lead as the headed over. Reaching the door, she saw simple latch, which was easily lifted, allowing her to open the door. Looking into the tunnel, it was pitch black. Turning to Ichijou, she saw he was covering his eyes with his hand. Blinking in bewilderment, she asked, "...What are you doing, Ichijou-san?"

Cracking two fingers open and looking at her with his brown eye, he answered, "Adjusting my eyes to the dark so I can see easier." After a few moments, he took the lead from Kasumi going in, removing his hand from his face. Kasumi moved to follow into the dark tunnel, nearly losing sight of Ichijou in the low light.

After less than a minute of walking, Kasumi was nearly blind. Unable to keep her footing on the uneven ground, she eventually tripped, crying out in shock, she reached her hand out, failing to grab onto anything as she hit the stone fairly painfully, jarring her chin.

"Kasumi-san!?" Ichijou gasped, turning around, tripping over Kasumi's outstretched arm, landing on the stone himself, grunting in pain. As Kasumi groaned in irritation, she noticed there was a bit of light above. Checking, there was a light bulb, dimly lit, but growing brighter. As it glowed, she noticed others along the tunnel, beginning to illuminate it.

Kasumi got to her feet, turning to help Ichijou up. "So much for adjusting your eyes..." Kasumi droned.

"Yeah, who do you think turned on the lights?" Ichijou said innocently. Kasumi puffed out her cheek, wanting to smack him for his denseness, but it was technically her fault that he fell. Turning, she instead continued to head down the tunnel, which finally opened up in to a large Auditorium. There were several rows of white bleachers, all facing a well illuminated stage. Kasumi noticed two people here. One was familiar, crawling out from under one of the benches close to the stage, a kitchen knife in her hand, while the other was climbing down from the stage onto the dirt and stone floor, saying something, his words echoing incomprehensibly. The two seemed to notice Ichijou and Kasumi, stopping.

As they approached, Ayumi, the blonde girl from the Ranger Station, still wearing her gray raincoat, stowed her knife hastily. The other, Kasumi had yet to meet. He was fairly tall, and had a professional look to him, wearing a navy blue suit, his belt and dress shoes black, the coat hanging open over his white, buttoned, dress shirt. His dark blue hair was parted, the bangs on his left side hanging over his left eye, his right shining gray.

"What's going on here?" Ichijou asked, looking between Ayumi and the boy in the suit.

The boy was the one who answered, explaining, "I apologized already: it was my mistake." He pointed over back to the stage, saying, "You see, there was a console over there. I was toying with it, and I ended up mistakenly shutting off all of the lights. Nagasaki-san didn't take kindly to it, retreating under the bench. When I turned the lights back on, I saw her, shaking like a leaf, knife drawn."

Kasumi looked back to Ayumi, whom had moved a step or two away quietly. Kasumi looked back at the boy, replying, "You caused a bit of trouble for us too, you know."

"We tripped," Ichijou added.

The dark blue haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he rubbed the area. Removing his hand, he said, "Dear me, I seem to have made quite the blunder. It was an honest mistake. If we have the material somewhere, I could perhaps craft a sign? Warning others not to mess with it?"

Kasumi thought for a moment, before concurring, "Well, it would be better than nothing."

The boy smiled, "I'll begin work on it as soon as able. But first, I must say, I'm quite interested in you. May I have your name?"

Ichijou was about to jump in and introduce her again, but Kasumi quickly said, "Give me one minute, if you please." Looking back at Nagasaki, the girl seemed to be inching around Ichijou and Kasumi, trying to reach the door. Nagasaki, noticing Kasumi's gaze, froze, eyes darting around. As Kasumi made to approach, she reached her hand into her pocket, locking eyes with the pale purple haired girl.

Kasumi stopped, sighing, "Why are you afraid of me?"

Nagasaki looked aside, musing, "It's not you, it's...I expected to be in school, surrounded by people and walls, not a Resort."

The boy with the dark blue hair noted, "It's as I said before, you're hardly the only one anxious. We're all trying to get our bearings on things. It's no excuse to go drawing knives on people."

Nagasaki looked away, a bit shameful, before saying, "Sorry."

The boy smiled, "Apology accepted."

Nagasaki looked back up at Kasumi sheepishly, admitting, "I'm sorry about earlier, I thought you were..lying about your amnesia. Then when you came at me I...panicked... Yokozuna...er, Hina-chan, must think I'm crazy."

Ichijou tried to reassure her, saying, "You seem fine right now though!" Not liking the implication, Kasumi elbowed him in the arm. The Luckster grunted, leaning away and frowning at Kasumi.

Nagasaki requested, "Er, could we...start over?"

Kasumi nodded, smiling slightly as she replied, "Absolutely." Her hand twitched as she considered raising it for a handshake, but she wisely decided against it.

Giving a bit of a forced, nervous smile, Nagasaki introduced herself properly; "I'm Nagasaki Ayumi. Super High School Level Survivalist."

Kasumi nodded in understanding as Ichijou gaped in interest. Kasumi said, "I see. Come to think of it, you seem to have good survival instinct." Nagasaki simply nodded her head, rubbing her arm with her free hand, still a bit nervous.

The boy in the blue suit looked to her and asked softly, "If I may inquire, how did you earn such a distinction?"

"I wanna know too!" Ichijou butted in with a grin.

Nagasaki looked around for a moment, before answering, "I...got into a boat accident when I was seven. I didn't see another person until I was rescued ten years later. I was on an archipelago of small islands. I got food by diving underwater, and kept hydrated by collecting evaporated seawater. I finally managed to make a raft and move to a bigger island, but, well...that one had some dangerous wildlife. I don't like to talk about it..." Nagasaki's eyes darted around, and she seemed to be getting anxious, sweating a bit.

As she wiped her forehead, Kasumi quickly said, "I won't press you."

Nagasaki mumbled something, breathing heavily, before saying, "I-isn't it kinda cramped in here? I-I'm gonna go get some air. F-find Hina-chan and, er, apologize."

Fearing she was about to have an anxiety attack, Kasumi made sure she was clear, stepping to the side, insisting with some concern, "Don't let us stop you!" Free to go, Nagasaki rushed past, heading to the tunnel, hurrying out of sight. Kasumi let out a sigh of relief: Nagasaki had been making _her_ anxious.

"Survivalist, huh? That's pretty neat. I don't know how long I could live on just islands, and I'm ten years older than she was," Ichijou mused. Kasumi wanted to say of course you don't otherwise it'd be your Talent and not hers, but she stopped herself. Perhaps keeping her mouth shut was her Talent?

The boy in the suit added, "You'd think a Survivalist would have a more level head, but I suppose to earn such a title, she must have done something right." Turning to Kasumi, he changed subjects, saying, "Now, I don't think we've had the pleasure of acquainting. I go by Sanada, Sanada Shinji. I am known as the Super High School Level Debater." After his introduction, he let out a satisfied chortle, as if amused by something or other. Kasumi gave him a hard look, and he smiled innocently, responding, "Sorry, I just recalled a small detail. Please, introduce yourself."

Still not sure about him, Kasumi spoke, "Kasumi. That's all: I have no knowledge of my family name or Talent, let alone anything before I woke up earlier."

Sanada nodded, adding, "Oh, straight to the point, aren't we? I must wonder: have you talked to Saruta-san yet?" Not familiar with the name, Kasumi shook her head. "Oh, I see, I'd recommend it; he might have some helpful advice." Suddenly, he changed his tone, looking aside as he said in a slightly deeper voice, "Not necessarily, he's no Neurologist or Psychologist; it's hard to say for sure if he can help." Turning his head to the other side, he finished normally, "True, but Saruta-san is the most qualified of the fifteen of us to give his opinion on such a dilemma."

Kasumi felt her jaw drop a little before she shook her head and sighed: he was normal for at least a little while. Noticing her change in attitude, Sanada asked, "Is there a problem?"

Kasumi shook her head, saying, "No, it's just...must you do that?"

"Do what?" Sanada replied with a knowing smile. Faltering a bit under Kasumi's hard look, he admitted, "My apologies, but when I come up with a counter argument, I feel the compulsion to share, even if it's against myself. Unless, of course, it were an actual debate, in which I would wisely keep quiet while coming up with a counter-counter argument to my own counter argument, in case my opponent uses it. How far can one think ahead? How much can one predict their opponent? Such things are what decide the course of the debate."

Ichijou nodded in understanding as Kasumi wondered, "What about the prior research regarding the debate subject?"

Sanada smiled, "You must not follow politics. As long as you can convince the audience you're right, you don't need to know a thing about what you're talking about. You'd be surprised how much people will believe as long as the person they're hearing it from sounds like they know what they're saying."

Kasumi gave him a hard look, insisting, "You can't be serious."

Sanada gave a slight smile as he ran his fingers through his parted bangs, replying, "I'm half joking. Perhaps." The conversation finished, Sanada put his hands into his pockets and returned to looking around, walking through the bleachers slowly. Doing the math, Kasumi realized there were still seven more here she had yet to meet.

Looking around, Ichijou ruffled his black hair before asking, "Wanna go look at the stage?"

Kasumi shrugged, "I don't see why not." The two headed up, going around the elevated front until they found a set of stairs on the side. Looking around, they noticed an area behind the stage, and another tunnel in the rock. Kasumi noticed what Sanada had been talking about earlier: a control console, which seemed to have some simple switches and slides for adjusting the lights, mostly.

Noting something, Kasumi said, "It seems fairly clear what does what to me..."

Ichijou nodded, before saying, "Maybe Sanada-san wasn't sure if it would work?" Lighting up, he said more firmly, "Or, he came up with a counter argument that it might not work, and had to prove it."

Realizing something, Kasumi nodded, but had to mention, "It's strange though, the lights must have been off for at least two or three minutes. Why wait so long to turn them on?"

"Why, I couldn't find the right button, of course," Sanada suddenly said, appearing from the stage. Kasumi let out a small gasp of fright, before composing herself. Shinji smiled, before saying, "Excuse my intrusion, I just wanted to say a couple things. For starters, that tunnel leads to a few empty rooms, likely used for preparations by any performers, if you were curious." Continuing, he mentioned, "The other thing that was bothering me is...why were we brought here? Any ideas, Ichijou-san?"

The Luckster pondered for a moment, before saying, "Don't Academies do things like class trips to other cities? Someone was talking about that earlier..."

"But not this early in the year, and for it to happen so suddenly?" Sanada argued. Coming up with some other suggestions, he reasoned, "As it appears to have been done without consent, it can't exactly be legal, which rules out social experiments. We aren't being filmed, so it's no show... I suppose will just have to find out somehow."

Kasumi felt her heart flutter: if she could just get her hands on a working ElectroID or find something else while exploring to solve this mystery... Ending her train of thought, Kasumi said plainly, "I'm going to continue looking around."

"Don't let me stop you," Sanada nodded, turning and heading off as Kasumi and Ichijou exited the stage, returning to the now lit tunnel, going through it until they reached the road outside.

Nodding, Ichijou turned to head up the slope to the next level, but Kasumi grabbed him by the collar of his light blue yukata, saying, "Wait a moment." Something was off...

* * *

**Chapter 1-1 was more than 17,000 words alone, so I split it into two parts for your convenience. Author notes are at the end of the second part. You're 9/17ths of the way there! Go take a break. :3**


	3. Chapter 1-1: Cicada's Song Part 2

"What's the matter?" Ichijou asked as the pair stood outside of the tunnel to the Auditorium, looking around the city street.

Kasumi, looking around, finally noticed what had been bothering her since the stepped back onto the road, "Did the cicadas quiet down?"

Listening, Ichijou responded, "Oh, they did! They were quiet earlier too, they didn't really start up until a little before I fell."

Puzzled, Kasumi decided not to talk too much about that oddity for now, pondering it as the two walked up the winding slope. The higher they went, the more Kasumi became enamored by the fact that Ichijou survived this very fall. As they reached the halfway point, the road ended, going into a grated off area, that seemed to be a parking lot, but there was no way the two could get in. They continued along the path, now intended for walking rather than driving.

Finally reaching the top, Kasumi looked upward, seeing that there was still much of the mountain too see: the peak was far above them, capped in snow despite the warm weather. Looking in the vicinity, there was a path through more trees, though these much sparser. There was one landmark nearby though: embedded in the nearby mountain wall, a dirt path rife with ugly weeds led to a door, the nearby trees dead and dry. The double door was large and red, surrounded by black and white brick and two people could be seen hovering around. At the closer intersection of paths, Kasumi saw a signpost. One read 'Lodge', pointing deeper into the mountain level, but the one pointing to the red door read, 'Courtroom Elevator'.

"Courtroom?" Ichijou read aloud.

Kasumi blinked, wondering aloud, "Why would a Mountain Resort need a Courtroom?" Curiosity unlimited, she approached, taking the time spent walking to mentally prepare herself for the quirks the two standing by the door would no doubt have.

As the two approached, one of the other pair by the door came a bit closer. Kasumi heard the girl exclaim, "Oh crap, Ichijou!" Getting a closer look, Kasumi looked over the girl, trying to get a gauge on her Talent. She had short, pale pink hair, slicked back to allow her sharp blues eyes and forehead to be clearly visible. Her ears had a pair of gold earrings with deep red gems dangling from them. She wore a dark pink vest over a long sleeved white blouse and long black pants tucked into dark pink boots. She also wore a matching pair of long, dark pink gloves, which reached halfway up her forearm.

Reaching the pair, she clapped her hands in front of her, bowing her head, begging, "I'm sorry I almost killed you, Ichijou-san! I tripped! I'm not even clumsy, that kind of thing never happens to me!"

Taken aback for a moment, Ichijou held his hands up, motioning for her to calm herself as he replied, "Er, I'm fine, so don't work about it!"

The girl breathed a sigh of relief, as Kasumi looked between the two, her curiosity mounting. She finally asked, "How did you fall, exactly, Ichijou-san?"

Ichijou grimaced, before beginning to explain, "Well, I was talking with her, Ishihara-san, Moriko-chan, and Saruta-san, when this bird came out of nowhere and started clawing at me."

The pink haired girl stepped in, adding, "He was leaning on a fence, and it started to crack under his weight, since it was probably pretty old. I was closest, so I moved to help him, and sort of...tripped on a rock. I ran into him, the fence broke, and he kinda...fell."

Ichijou finished, "And I landed in the trees, where I waited until you came along, Kasumi-san!"

Kasumi felt her eye twitch, before confirming, "That does sound rather unlucky..." The old fence and the trip over a rock she could buy, but the inexplicable bird attack was what put it outside the realm of Kasumi's normalcy.

The girl laughed, "Yeah, no kidding." Looking over Kasumi, she asked, "So, who are you?"

Kasumi, sighed, "Who knows..."

The pink haired girl gave her a hard look as Ichijou shrugged, "No one does, really. Kasumi-san forgot. Amnesia."

Understanding, the girl replied, "Oh, really? You're pulling my leg." Kasumi didn't answer. At her silence, the girl finally introduced herself, "Okay then... Well, I'm Kobayashi Nagisa." Suddenly, she asked, "You ever been to Flimflam Junction?"

Kasumi gave a slight frown, and Kobayashi laughed, "Oh crap! The amnesia! My bad." Eye's glinting, she began to explain, "It's an amusement park in my hometown. I built it from the ground up, and it became pretty big! It's probably the most notable thing in miles, and now that this park tycoon is a Super High School Level Park Tycoon, it'll be a huge tourist destination. Future plans include going international."

A bit confused, Ichijou mentioned, "Oh yeah, you never really got a chance to tell me what an amusement park was earlier."

Kobayashi scratched at the back of her head a bit roughly as she muttered, "Er, t-that so?" Clearing her throat, she smoothed out her pink hair before explaining, "Basically, you pay money to get in, then you have access to a bunch of neat rides and stage shows. Honestly, I can't really describe it too someone who doesn't even know what a ferris wheel is. Maybe you should come you ding-dong!"

Ichijou laughed, "Maybe I should!"

Kobayashi smiled, "They don't call it an amusement park for nothing." Grinning widely, she backed up, letting out a booming laugh, "Ohohoho! Can you resist the temptations of the Ferry-Go-Round? Will your heart be able to take the thrills of the new Flashflam Coaster? Your mind says yes, but isn't that just what it wants you to think!?"

"I don't know!" Ichijou said almost proudly. Kasumi became conscious about her brain controlling her thoughts, wondering if it was on her side...then she realized that this was just plain silly.

Kobayashi took a breath, before finishing, "Well, we should worry about getting out of here first. We were waiting on you to come back, but now everyone's all scattered. I figure we'll all gather at the Restaurant when we're hungry though." With a wave, she bid farewell, "I'll be around."

As she left, Ichijou asked Kasumi, "Do you think amusement parks are fun? I've never heard of them before." Kasumi simply shrugged.

Continuing on, the two, kept going, reaching the door to the Courtroom Elevator. Kasumi saw the other person up close, a boy, whom was looking over the door, until he sensed the presence of the two and turned, sizing the pair up with his gold eyes through thing, black framed glasses. His long, yellow and black striped scarf made her wonder if anyone but Andou in her light dress and Ichijou in his yukata were in the proper attire for this heat, though she herself was included in the 'improperly dressed' group. He also wore a long sleeved, dark gray dress shirt and black and white plaid slacks. His shoes were somewhere between business and casual, but solid black.

The boy began staring a hole through Kasumi, whom began to get uncomfortable until Ichijou said, "Hey, Uzatei-san. What's this door?"

A slight look of displeasure crossing his face, Uzatei answered, "Who knows, it's not opening. Not even a budge. Perhaps with some luck, we can open it, but I don't see much point, unless there's a helicopter pad on the other side."

Ichijou looked up, before noting, "How would the helicopter get out of the room?"

Uzatei grimaced, "You've never heard of an indoor hangar? All you'd need is a hatch on the roof and...never mind." Turning to Kasumi, he admitted, "I can't talk with him. He lives so deep in the country side, he's probably friends with more rice plants than people." As Ichijou pouted, Uzatei began, "Uzatei Kotetsu, nice to meet you."

"Kasumi," the girl nodded. Uzatei waited for her to continue, and after a moment she admitted, "I'm afraid I don't know anything else. I'm somehow missing all of my memories."

Eyes hardening in thought, Uzatei wondered aloud, "How?

After a moment, Kasumi suggested, "I forgot?"

Uzatei smiled slightly, before saying, "Well, let's put that aside for now. Where did Andou, Ishihara, and Tamura run off too? Weren't they off looking for Ichijou-san?"

Explaining, Kasumi said, "Andou-san never made it into the forest, but she said she went to get her wound checked out, so I imagine she came back up here. Tamura-san and Ishihara-san are in the forest looking for each other."

Uzatei puffed out a cheek, before letting out a short laugh. "Honestly? Those numbskulls..." he chortled

There a few more moments of silence, Ichijou keeping his mouth shut, and Uzatei not having much to say. Kasumi finally broke the awkward silence, asking, "So, Uzatei-san, do you have a Talent?"

Uzatei scoffed, "Do I have a Talent? I've worked with some of the most graceful, beautiful, and gifted souls in the world! Supermodels, celebrities, even the rising stars! I am the Super High School Level Fashion Designer. I broke into the industry by pure skill, my family's considerable influence had no part in it, I assure you. I even have records of the fake name I used in the start, not wanting to let the name 'Uzatei' pave the way for my success."

"Is the Uzatei family well known?" Kasumi wondered.

Ichijou shrugged. Uzatei ignored him, tossing his scarf over his shoulder as he sighed, "They have a tendency to get what they want through whatever means necessary. They're no crime group, but through lies, bribery, and other cajoling, well...I suppose the best way to put it would be that the Uzatei family is disliked, but not openly so." Letting out a long sigh, he mumbled, "One can't choose their kin..."

Ichijou took a sharp breath, before clearing his throat, turning to Kasumi, and asking, "Let's head to the Lodge?" Kasumi nodded, before bidding farewell to Uzatei, whom decided to go at the doors again, leaning down and pawing at the crack between the elevator doors.

Walking down the path, Kasumi and Mitsuzi moved out of the region of dead trees, returning to the lush green, heading through the path into the sparse forest, the edge of the cliff out of sight. Finally they could see a large clearing. Nearby, at the edge of the forest, was a small, open, wooden shack, with one doorless opening and three tall windows. Farther along, Kasumi saw a number of buildings. There were eight identical, two story buildings on the left, near the cliff side, a fair distance away. A bit closer, Kasumi could see the cliff on the right, fenced off, a small building closer by with a red cross above the door. There were two more buildings in the distance, which Kasumi couldn't quite see yet. Even farther beyond them, Kasumi could see another path heading upwards to another mountain level, but even from here, she could see that it was blocked off as well by yet another boulder. It seemed like they were trapped, with nowhere to go but through the forest area below.

Curious about something else, Ichijou went towards the nearby shack, exclaiming, "Oh! There's a phone in here."

Coming over, Kasumi guessed, "Line 1, perhaps?" Reaching the shack, she stepped in the now cramped building.

Kasumi looked at the phone, which was identical to the other one in the Ranger Station. Lifting the receiver, Ichijou gingerly pressed the button that read 'Line 1'. The phone connected instantly. "Hello? Me?" Ichijou spoke.

"Hello? Me?" the phone repeated back at him.

The Luckster nodded with a smile, "Yup, Line 1!" Looking back at the phone, he tensed, before pressing 'Line 3'. A serious expression on his face, he waited as it rang for a few moments. Kasumi swallowed in anticipation, but whoever was up there didn't pick up again. Ichijou put down the receiver and let out a sigh. "Who was that earlier?" he grumbled.

Kasumi looked back at the path upward, before saying, "Well, it certainly wasn't one of us, right? You met the other thirteen earlier, and that boulder was still there, right?" Ichijou looked over, before nodding, confirming her suspicions.

"Maybe someone did something funny? We could ask, I know one person here who might be good with this kind of stuff," Ichijou suggested.

Kasumi nodded, exiting the shack as she stated, "Well then, let's not waste another moment." The first direction Kasumi headed was towards the building closer to the cliff, with the red cross. As Kasumi and Ichijou passed the door, Kasumi stopped, noticing something about the fence. Pointing at a part where it was broken, Kasumi asked, "Is that where you fell?"

Laughing a little awkwardly, Ichijou admitted, "Yeah..."

Reaching for the handle, Kasumi opened the door. Just as she did, she saw a familiar barefoot girl with long teal hair stumbled towards them, and her hand reaching for a doorknob that was no longer there, her face turned away. Sensing trouble, Kasumi reached out, catching her as lost her balance, stumbling out the door. Andou let out a gasp of surprise as Kasumi caught her, before looking up, bewildered.

"Oh, Kasumi-chan! Thank you!" She said gratefully as Kasumi righted her.

"Don't mention it," the girl in the blazer responded.

"Did you get your cut looked at, Moriko-chan?" Ichijou asked.

Andou nodded with a smile, "Yup!" Lifting her arm, she showed off a white bandage. "Bimaru-kun took care of me!"

Ichijou nodded his head, replying, "I see. We should probably see him though."

Andou nodded, saying, "Okay! I'm going to go see if I can find that bird again. He was so ginormous!" Scampering off, she left the two to their business.

Putting a few pieces together in her head, Kasumi entered the Medical Building. It was fairly small: there was one large room and a single, closed door near the entrance. Judging from the outside, it couldn't lead to anything more than a small room, likely supplies and such. Looking around the Building, there were two rows of beds against the walls, a few curtains available to block view if need be. Each bed had a stand nearby with some miscellaneous supplies scattered about. On the far wall was a large window, partly open, curtains pushed to the side, a light breeze coming through. There was a desk against the wall next to it, some books and papers scattered on it. There was also a small bookshelf tucked away in the corner of the room, and a sink on the opposite side.

Manipulating the mess was a fairly short boy in a white lab coat. He had short black hair that formed a small curl over his forehead, dropping between his two baggy, dark blue eyes. He wore a white vest over a light blue dress shirt with a small, yellow bow tie. He also had a black belt, brown slacks, and black dress shoes. Looking up at them, he said, "I apologize for the mess: things aren't organized how I like them, so I'm making it more to my liking." Seeing Ichijou, his eyes widened, and he said, "Oh, Ichijou-san. Good to see you still with us."

As the boy approached, he gave a look at Ichijou, crouching down and looking closely at his arms and legs. After a few moments, he finally stopped himself scratching his forehead and asking properly, "Any bumps or bruises? I see a few scratches: I'm would guess a tree caught you?" Ichijou nodded. Saruta said, "They don't look too deep, but I can take a look if you'd like."

Ichijou nodded, "Maybe later. I'm still showing Kasumi-san around."

The boy turned his head to Kasumi, who asked, "Saruta Bimaru, I presume?"

The black haired boy nodded, "Correct. I was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy with the title of Super High School Level Surgical Assistant. May I help you?"

"Perhaps," Kasumi began, before stopping herself. Feeling a bit nosy, she asked, "But first, how is a High School Student allowed to practice surgery?"

"With a Doctor's supervision, naturally," Saruta offered. Going back to work with reorganizing, he explained further, "As for how I got into it in the first place, doing some less than legal, unlicensed work for cheap earned me some attention. Well, cheap doesn't begin to cover it: I was paying more than the customers. Before any authorities took notice though, a surgeon at a nearby hospital found me, watching me work, and offering to lend his support. I ended up getting an internship at the hospital, and well, here I am."

Kasumi nodded, before finally explaining herself, "Well, there is something you may be able to help me with. You see, I have no memory of any events in my past before waking up or even my name beyond what it says on my broken ElectroID."

Saruta studied her closely, before saying, "I can give you a quick look, if you'd like. Are you in a hurry?" Kasumi shook her head. Saruta fiddled with his hair curl before looking to Ichijou and requesting, "If you could leave us be for a moment?"

"O-oh! No problem," the Luckster said, excusing himself, closing the door behind him.

Saruta pulled out a chair from the desk, saying, "Sit, please." Kasumi did so as Saruta went over to the sink, washing his hands before putting on a pair of gloves. Taking a paper, pencil, and clipboard, he jotted down a few things before pulling up a rolling stool, manipulating his lab coat before sitting down, asking, "Now, tell me from the beginning: where did you wake up?"

The next few minutes consisted of Kasumi recounting everything from when she woke up on the forest floor, from her encounter to Ichijou to the strange laughing person on the phone and her other meetings with the Hope's Peak Students. The whole while, Saruta simply nodded at times, jotting things down as she spoke.

Finally, she finished, and Saruta began to go into a bit more detail. "Now, when you woke up, were there any headaches or nausea?" he queried.

Kasumi rubbed her head, trying to test, but it felt normal to her. She shook her head, and Saruta nodded, before taking a flashlight and leaning in. "Lean your head back and hold still please. Try to keep your right eye wide open until I say so," he asked. Kasumi did as instructed, bracing herself as Saruta turned on the flashlight. She held her ground against the beam of light shining straight through her pupil to her retina. After a moment, Saruta requested she switch eyes, and soon enough he was done, allowing her to blink her eyes, trying to recover, while Saruta noted, "You didn't even flinch, well done. Your pupils are dilating perfectly, so no need to worry about a concussion."

Kasumi nodded, waiting for him to say something. With a slight sigh, Saruta admitted, "I'm afraid I won't be able to help you very much, unless you want a slightly more thorough check up. My diagnosis is that you have a case of retrograde amnesia, an odd one. Normally, when one would forget the events in their life, they would forget more than just those events, such as what they learned during them, though sometimes they retain knowledge subconsciously. However, your retained knowledge seems to be far more than subconscious, and your health seems to be more than adequate. All I can suggest is that if there are any changes, be sure to alert me. I'll let everyone know as well to keep an eye on you: if you wake tomorrow and have forgotten that you've met us, I'd like to know as soon as possible."

Kasumi swallowed, nodding, "Understood." She let out a slight sigh, wishing he had been a bit more helpful.

Saruta studied her, before toying with his curl again as he asked, "Just remember, you are free to tell me anything. Patient-Doctor confidentiality: nothing you say to me leaves this room. Anything you've done, may do, or think you've done..."

Kasumi nodded, "I understand." Looking past him at the large window, she said, "Er, you'd close that before I said anything, right?"

Saruta nodded with a slight smile, "Naturally."

Kasumi stood, saying, "Thank you for your time." As she took her leave, she could hear Saruta going back to work with reorganizing. Suddenly, she was a bit bothered, wondering why he was just treating the place like it was his already. Shaking her head, she left, exiting the building to see Ichijou crouching nearby, looking at a small, young tree.

Hearing Kasumi, the Ichijou stood, stretching as he asked, "So, did Saruta-san have any advice for you?"

Kasumi nodded, saying, "He suggested I be watched, just in case I forget anything else major, mostly."

Ichijou smiled, "Understood! I'll keep a good eye on you!"

Kasumi smiled slightly, responding, "Thank you, Ichijou-san."

Moving on, the two headed towards the cluster of two story buildings. Like much of the rest of the Resort, they were also wooden, possessing a couple windows. They were fairly squared by the sides, and aligned so that each of them had a direct line from the front to the fenced off cliff side, even though one row was farther back. Kasumi counted eight, but the second level of each was reachable by stairs, were there was another door, making it sixteen separate lodgings in eight buildings, just as Ichijou had implied earlier. The path Kasumi and Ichijou took went to a large flower basin, filled with colorful flora, and split, before splitting yet again into eight, each going straight to a door. One other thing stuck out though: there was a long white lounging chair, a girl inhabiting it, an empty glass sitting on the ground next to her. Her hair was medium length, going just to the middle of her neck, except for on her right side, where it was tied into a side-ponytail. She wore a white suit and skirt, and heeled shoes. Under her suit coat, she had a pink shirt and black tie. She wore stockings, and her legs were crossed as she sat. Her arms were crossed as well, and she didn't seemed particularly pleased for some reason. Kasumi wondered if she'd heard them walking over.

Circling the flower basin and approaching, Ichijou greeted her, "Hey there, Ganaha-san! Feeling relaxed yet?"

Without changing her expression, Ganaha unfurled her legs and stood. Lifting her hand, she threw off her sunglasses, revealing red eyes, before crouching down and grabbing her chair, suddenly flipping it over as she growled in frustration. Looking down at her cup, she lightly lifted her foot, tipping it over with her heeled shoe. "No!" she snarled, stamping her foot down on the dirt. Kasumi recoiled a bit as Ganaha fumed for a moment, biting her thumbnail with one hand and pulling her side-ponytail with her other. She finally raged, "I had stuff to do after school! They can't do this without consent! I'm going to sue Hope's Peak into the ground, no matter how many Super High School Level Lawyers they throw at me!"

"C-calm down a little, we'll find a way out of here!" Ichijou insisted.

Shifting gears, Ganaha began to pull at her hair, whining loudly, "I don't even know how long it's been! School started in spring but now its summer! What are those girls going to do without me!? Nanako doesn't trust most instructors! Moeka always forgets to take her medicine, and once that rash shows up it won't be gone for a couple days! Mai and Shiho are always fighting without me there to put a foot down!" She let out another strangled cry before letting her arms and head sink as she slumped, groaning quietly.

Frowning, Kasumi asked, "Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah..." Ganaha droned. Taking a deep breath, she patted down her hair and readjusted her tie, before looking at Kasumi and asking, "So, who the hell are you?"

Kasumi twitched, before looking at Ichijou pleadingly. Ichijou answered for her, "She's Kasumi! She doesn't remember anything though."

Ganaha looked between the two, mumbling, "Then how...never mind." Clearing her throat, she began, "I'm Ganaha Eriko, the Super High School Level Producer. Though I might as well be the manager too."

Not understanding, Kasumi asked, "Er, Producer?"

"I work for a company called 113 Productions, or 113 Pro for short. I work for my dad, who owns the company. Specifically, I oversee our idols: make sure they're preforming to company standards, get them interviews or time on television and radio to increase their popularity, book stages for concerts, etcetera etcetera," Ganaha explained.

Putting it into his own words, Ichijou mentioned, "Idols are basically singers, right?"

"Basically," Ganaha stated plainly. Explaining in more detail, "It's way showier though, the actual music usually sucks, but the concerts are a nice watch, especially when I'm directing things. It's not easy work though, but seeing those girls on the stage dancing their hearts out...oh, so worth it!" Once again, her mood changed as she fawned, her thoughts elsewhere.

Trying to reassure her, Kasumi reminded her, "Well, I imagine we'll sort something out when Ishihara-san and Tamura-san return."

Ganaha raised her eyebrow, asking, "Where'd they go?"

Ichijou answered, "They came to look for me after I fell."

"Huh? Fell?" Ganaha asked, seeming to get a little frustrated at her own confusion.

"It's sort of a long story," Kasumi replied.

Ganaha sighed, "Whatever, whatever. I'm going to my room." With a short wave, she turned and headed away; going to one of the Lodges on the left side.

Wiping her forehead, Kasumi muttered, trying to find the right words, "She seems...volatile?" Ichijou held up his thumb and index finger, signaling 'a little'.

Looking around for a moment, Ichijou headed down the path towards one of the buildings, heading to the one on the far right. Kasumi followed, guessing he was taking her to her room. Looking around at the building, she saw a narrow staircase heading up the side of the building, another door up above. Looking at the lower door, she noticed two plates, both scratched out to the point of being indecipherable. Kasumi guessed that the narrow one above the door was reserved for a name, but couldn't guess what the one on the door was. There was also a button next to the door, presumably a doorbell. Looking up, the door on the upper level was identical.

Ichijou walked up to the door, beginning to look over the scratched out nameplate. Kasumi followed, noting that the Lodge was a little worn down as she approached. She also noticed that the doorknob was had a wide and flat slit in it. Recognizing the dimensions, Kasumi withdrew her ElectroID as Ichijou said, "Yeah, I'm still not seeing anything."

"Excuse me," Kasumi said as she moved past him, inserting her ElectroID into the slot. It went in halfway before locking into place. Ichijou watched intently while a light shone from the slot, panning over the card. When it finished, it began to blink red.

"Huh? That's weird. It doesn't do that with mine," Ichijou mumbled.

Kasumi removed the card, before asking, "What normally happens?"

Ichijou answered, "It does the moving light thing, then the light flashes green and the door unlocks."

After thinking for a moment, Kasumi asked, "Would you show me?" Ichijou nodded, and turned towards the other Lodges, about to head over. Kasumi interrupted, saying, "Wait one moment, I want to check one more thing." Making haste, she took the side stairwell to the upper level, trying the other unnoted door. Once again, her card made the door slot blink red until she removed the card. She also rang the doorbell, but there was no response.

Finished, she returned to the lower level, following Ichijou across the length of the Lodges, to the one on the far left. Approaching, she noticed this building was less worn looking than the vacant one. Checking above the door, Kasumi clearly say the name 'Ichijou Mitsuzi' on a plate, but on the door was a strange piece of art, resembling Ichijou, made up of black and white squares. "W-what's this?" Kasumi asked.

Ichijou smiled, "Oh, it looks like me! Kinda neat, huh? There's one for everyone! Except you, I guess. I think Uzatei-san called it a mosaic. Anyway." Taking out his own ElectroID, he inserted it into the door slot, and it did just as he'd described, the door popping open once the ID was scanned. Kasumi wanted to look around the room a little, but they had other things to do, and it wasn't hers...

Curious about something, Kasumi closed the door and took out the ElectroID, giving it back to Ichijou, before inserting her own ElectroID into his door slot. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ichijou said curiously.

As Kasumi's card was being scanned, she responded, "Testing something." Just like before, once it finished scanning, it began to flash red. Kasumi said nothing, simply removing it.

Looking at the Luckster, Kasumi asked, "Do you mind if I try one more thing before we go explore a little more?"

"Sure," Ichijou said with a slight yawn, apparently getting a little bored. Kasumi nodded, before taking to the side of the house and heading up the stairs.

Reaching the next level, Kasumi saw yet another mosaic portrait on the door under the nameplate reading 'Uzatei Kotetsu'. Inserting her ElectroID into the slot of the Fashion Designer's door, it simply blinked red once more, as it had previously. Taking a step back, Kasumi requested, "Would you please try yours?"

"Eh? Why?" Ichijou asked, seeming to be a little hesitant.

Elaborating, Kasumi answered, "I want to see what happens when an ID that isn't broken is used on the wrong door...is there a problem?"

Ichijou scratched his head, answering, "I just don't like putting my card in other people's slots, is all."

Kasumi somehow managed to keep a straight face, simply staring blankly at him. She finally managed to say, "Understood." At her behest, Ichijou put his ElectroID in Uzatei's door slot without his consent.

As normal, it began to scan, and once finished, it buzzed, and flashed red twice, a slightly different reaction. Kasumi sighed, "Well, it seems my broken card isn't working properly with the doors in the first place..."

Ichijou shrugged, "We'll figure something out."

"Hopefully," Kasumi agreed. Finished with the experiment, the two left the Lodge area, passing the flower basin and returning to the path. Heading across the mountain Level, the blocked slope upwards got closer, and Kasumi was able to see the other two structures. Close to the fenced cliff, there was a fair sized building with open windows and a small chimney pipe from the top, the sign clearly reading 'Arashimine Resort Restaurant'. A bit closer, backed up against the cliff, were two large steel shipping containers, one black one atop one white one. On one side, the white one was open, a metal ladder going up too it, and on the other, the black one was open. Looking around, Kasumi could see a sign reading 'Storage Units'. The steel containers contracting the rest of the Resort tickled Kasumi's curiosity, and she approached, Ichijou following without word.

Reaching the opening to the white one first, Kasumi immediately began to climb up the ladder, curious as to what was being stored. Stepping in, it was a little dim, the only light being that from the outside and a battery powered lamp attached to the ceiling. The sides and back of the container were dominated by shelves. They were filled with numerous things for enjoyment: toys and game boards, sports equipment and balls. For some reason, it gave Kasumi an eerie unnatural feeling, like this didn't belong here. Done with her brief search, she returned to the ladder, descending. Reaching the ground, she saw Ichijou minding his own business, looking off in the distance towards the cliff.

"Did you already give this place a look?" Kasumi asked in wonder. Ichijou shook his head, making Kasumi raise an eyebrow, not sure why he didn't follow. Tilting her head, she asked, "Then why didn't you come up?"

Scratching his head, Ichijou replied, "You're wearing a skirt, Kasumi-san."

Looking down, she patted down her long, navy blue skirt, before saying, "Oh, right. Thank you for the consideration." Looking at his yukata, she figured it wouldn't have made much difference had he gone up first...

Wanting to check out the next one, Kasumi went to the other side, almost bumping into someone else as she rounded the corner. Taking a step back Kasumi got a better look at the boy. He was fair skinned, having short blonde hair. He wore an off-white long sleeved shirt, and ankle length green pants, his feet adorned by sandals. She couldn't see his green eyes until he lowered his sunglasses, eying Kasumi as Ichijou rounded the corner. Moving the back over his eyes, he grinned as he asked, "Oho, who do we have here?"

Introducing herself, Kasumi replied, "Er, I'm Kasumi."

"Skipping straight to first names? Not that I mind, call me Naoki-kun," the boy replied as he slipped his hands into his pockets. Looking over at Ichijou, he said, "Oh, sup. I heard you fell or something." Turning back to Kasumi, he asked, "So, what's your Talent, Kasumi-chan?"

Suppressing a grimace, Kasumi took a slight step back, replying, "I can't seem to recall. My Talent, my family name, anything."

Naoki showed concern for a moment, before replying, "Well, you must not have heard of me then, I'm hard to forget. Mikage Naoki, Super High School Level Farmer." Kasumi blinked quietly, not impressed. Mikage simply smiled, continuing, "Oh, don't give me that. You know Japan has the highest population by square mile in the world, right? That means we need more food than we can grow on our own, so that means other countries can make a boatload by selling us food for high prices, or at least, until we start growing using my methods. See, using a type of fertilizer I made...sorry, I won't bore you with the details, but anyway-"

Feeling like she was being demeaned, Kasumi gave him a hard look, interrupting, "No, do go on."

Mikage stopped, gaping as he stammered, "R-really?" With a slight shrug, he continued, "Well, basically, the fertilizer makes plants be able to grow even if planted deeper. Think of it this way, if a plant starts growing from below where the roots of plants growing higher up might reach, it allows plants to be placed closer to each other than normal. Depending on the plant, this can double or triple space efficiency. And I'm just getting started. We'll see how much I can improve at Hope's Peak Academy...maybe." Looking around, he grumbled, "Whenever we figure out what's going on here..."

Kasumi nodded in agreement. She hadn't been particularly interested in what he was saying, but the way he had assumed she wouldn't be interested bothered her a little.

Mikage let out a sigh, saying, "Well, I can't say I know when we'll come up with some way to get out of here, but in the meantime, I figure we can have a little fun, right? Relax a little, extra vacation time." Stopping himself, he turned, saying, "Oh right, before I forget." Turning, he went into the black shipping container, returning a few moments later with a large, plastic jug, easily able to hold twenty liters, or around five gallons.

"What's that for?" Ichijou asked.

"A surprise," Mikage answered, hoisting it over his shoulder. The Farmer looked over Kasumi again, before saying, "It's pretty hot, shouldn't you take off that blazer?"

Displeased with being asked to strip, Kasumi gave him a hard look, before reminding him, "I don't really have anywhere to put it. I don't have any other pockets either."

Mikage nodded, before scratching his chin with his free hand, offering, "You know, it wouldn't be hard to sew some on there. I bet there's the stuff to do it around here somewhere."

"I'll be fine, thank you," Kasumi insisted.

Mikage simply shrugged, before readjusting the empty plastic jug on his shoulder and turning to the Lodges, saying, "Anyway, I'm going to go get started on that. Catch you later, Kasumi-chan."

Once he was out of ear shot, Kasumi mumbled, "Only two more left..."

"What was that?" Ichijou asked.

"Nothing," Kasumi said quickly, waiting eager for a time when she wouldn't have to explain her amnesia again.

Moving on, Kasumi went to check out the black storage container, finding it full of more items. There was another jug like the one Mikage took, but there were also some building supplies like planks and chains. Kasumi also spotted on the shelves: trays of screws, flashlights, ropes, tarps, chains, wires, nails, packs, tools, extra medical supplies, a hopelessly misplaced box of silverware, and some other stuff like buckets and brooms. Not seeing anything particularly unique or interesting, the duo left, heading past the blocked slope upwards to the Resort Restaurant. As it was mostly opened do to its wide, pane-less windows, Kasumi could spot two people inside, seemingly chatting at one of the tables. Ichijou and Kasumi entered the roomy restaurant, two tables set for eight each out, and a counter with a few stools affixed to the ground. There was also a swinging door, likely headed to a Kitchen. Kasumi looked to the two whom sat at the table, some snacks laid about: fresh fruit mostly. The first one who caught her eye was huge, easily coming close to being two meters tall. Kasumi's presumption of her gender were quashed upon a closer look: the muscled frame implied it was a man, but the girl's deep purple short sleeved shirt over her busty chest revealed otherwise, unless it was some sort of strange prank. She had curly auburn hair which rested on her shoulders, but was rounded flat around her crown, the culprit likely being the yellow construction helmet sitting on the table next to her. Kasumi also noticed a watch on her wrist. The girl looked at Kasumi with piercing brown eyes and a hard expression. She also wore gray slacks and heavy black shoes.

The other person at the table was a short boy, made to look even shorter sitting nearby the resident Oni. His short black hair spiked up in the front a bit, and he wore large brown framed glasses over his yellow eyes. He was a bit hefty, wearing a light-gray; button up, short sleeved shirt tucked into tan pants. He also wore a black belt and tie, white dress shoes, and a watch around his wrist. The boy sat up straight, greeting, "O-oh, hello there!" The large 'girl' (Kasumi was still hesitant to use that term) said nothing, simply lifting a slice of orange and popping it into her mouth, rind and all.

"Hi!" Ichijou said with a smile.

The boy scratched his head, admitting, "Sorry, just a little surprised to see you, Ichijou-san. Kobayashi-san was going a little crazy because you fell or something."

Putting his hands behind his head, Mitsuzi insisted, "Don't worry, I didn't hit the ground too hard."

The boy laughed a little awkwardly, before looking over at Kasumi. He spoke, a tad nervously, "Hello to you too! Um..."

"Kasumi: it's the only name I know. I can't seem to remember much," the girl with the long pale purple hair replied.

"Eh? Really?" the boy gasped. Kasumi simply nodded.

Swallowing the orange slice, the girl snorted, "A likely story."

Kasumi sighed, "Well, I can't exactly prove it, can I?"

"Don't you get smart with me..." the girl warned. Kasumi stopped, swallowing, suddenly a little fearful for her physical wellbeing.

"A-anyway," the boy with the tie stepped in. "I'm Furugori Y-Yasuo, the Super High School Level Computer Engineer. I was just messing around and well, I guess I made a pretty good computer! As in, one of the best in the world, apparently," he explained, scratching his head sheepishly.

Ichijou suddenly gasped, "Ah! What if it gets stolen while you're gone? You said they're about this big..." Ichijou mimed out with his hands the approximate size of a computer.

Furugori shook his head, saying with confidence, "Not this one, no way. Normal computers are about that big, but this one takes up about half of our spare room..."

Ichijou nodded, "Oh, I see. Never mind. It'll be fine, probably."

Furugori laughed nervously, "Okay, now you're making me worried."

Ichijou continued, "It's just the way you described it! Computers sound useful, I want one now!"

Furugori smiled, "Maybe I can help out! Well, if we ever get out of here, that is."

"We'll find some way to get help, don't worry," Ichijou insisted.

As the conversation wound down, Kasumi looked over to the large girl, whom ate silently. Sensing the gaze, she swallowed her food, before saying, "Minami Fuyuko, Super High School Level Contractor."

Raising an eyebrow, Kasumi parroted, "Contractor?"

"Did I stutter?" Minami said firmly.

Kasumi sighed bitterly, "No, but I wasn't particularly interested anyway. I just wanted to give you the chance to brag about your Talents as I have with everyone else. It's not as though I have any." Glancing aside, she noticed Ichijou and Furugori were staying quiet, looking aside as they avoided getting involved in the conversation.

Minami stood suddenly, and Kasumi took a cautious step back. "Fine," Minami hissed, before continuing, "I manage the worksites of construction sites, advise architects and engineers, using the budget to hire laborers like electricians, plumbers, carpenters, framers, roofers, drywallers, ironworkers, and others, oversee them as they work, and do everything I can to insure the building is constructed within the timeframe given within the budget allocated."

Kasumi nodded, before thinking of Ganaha, suggesting, "It sounds like hard work, nothing you'd want to be away from for long."

Fuyuko grabbed her helmet, holding it by her side, asking, "What of it?"

Kasumi shook her head, "Nothing..." The conversation over Minami took her last slice of orange and left.

Once she was gone, Furugori breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew, I thought she was going to hurt you for a moment there, Kasumi-san." Wiping her forehead, Kasumi didn't admit it openly, but she'd thought the same thing.

"Oh yeah, Furugori-san, there was something we wanted to talk to you about!" Ichijou blurted, suddenly recalling something.

The Computer Engineer asked, "What is it?"

Kasumi explained, "Earlier, I used the phone in the Ranger Station on the lower level. I used 'Line 3', and someone picked up. However, the only Lines we can reach right now are 0 and 1, 1 being the one over there, by the treeline, and 0 being on the Level below. Is it possible that it was a trick? Someone manipulating things regarding the phones to trick me into thinking something was amiss?"

Furgori averted his eyes, thinking, "W-well...I haven't seen if anyone was over there messing with the phone recently, but I can give it a look. I think it'd be pretty hard to mess with it and not leave any trace."

"It would be appreciated," Kasumi nodded. Speculating, she said, "But if it hasn't been tampered with, then there is someone else here, presumably on the Third Level, if we say that this one is the First Level and the one below is Ground Level."

Looking in the direction of the slope upward, Ichijou wondered, "How did someone do that? Super High School Level Rock Climber?"

Kasumi admitted, "True, it could have been possible when you take Talents into account."

Looking up at Kasumi, Furugori suggested, "H-have you met Ishihara-san yet? D-do you think he might be able to get around that boulder blocking the road with a glider? Then he might be able to take the road until he f-finds help."

"There's also the forest route," Kasumi mentioned.

Ichijou scratched his chin, "I think Nagasaki-san would be useful, but I also..."

"Think she might not be?" Kasumi finished for him, thinking about her anxiety. Ichijou nodded in agreement. After a moment, Kasumi said, "Let's wait until Ishihara-san and Tamura-san get back before we start making any plans though." Remembering Kobayashi's suggestion that they might meet closer to mealtime, Kasumi asked, "What time is it?"

Furugori turned his wrist, checking his watch, answering, "Th-three-thirty-three. So we've been conscious around six hours..."

"Hmm, and when did you fall, Ichijou-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Eh? Oh, a bit after eleven I think," Ichijou answered. Kasumi nodded, estimating that she woke up a little before that, about one and a half hours after the others.

After a moment of silence, Furugori picked up his snack, taking it to the Kitchen, leaving the two alone. Recalling something, Kasumi asked, "Ichijou-san, would you mind if I borrowed your ElectroID? I'd like to give it a look, if you don't mind. I'd take a look at mine, but, well..."

"Oh, no problem!" Ichijou said, handing it over without much thought. "Oh, I'll need that back later, I've got to get into my room somehow," he added. Kasumi nodded as she took it, taking a seat at the table. After a moment of thought, Ichijou said, "I'm going to go see if Ishihara-san and Tamura-san came back yet! See you later, Kasumi-san."

Kasumi nodded, "Thank you for the help, Ichijou-san. I appreciated it." The Luckster gave her one last smile before he headed out, leaving her to her business. As she turned on the ElectroID, Furugori returned from the Kitchen, leaving without another word to Kasumi, whom didn't look up from her business. Alone for now, she was a little glad for the quiet, especially when compared to before, when she first awoke. Then, she was alone, but at least now, though she sat in solitude, she knew there were others.

Looking at the ElectroID's menus, Kasumi began to flip through. The Report Card section seemed to have data on the group of them. Mugshots, height, weight, likes, dislikes, Talent...all except for her. Her page was lacking in information compared to the others, having no Talent or likes list and only one dislike: 'strange people'. Looking at her mugshot, she could see her pale purple hair and blue eyes just fine, but where the name was, there was only the word 'Kasumi'. It didn't even include the lone bit of her family name her own ID displayed. She was a little confused: what if Ichijou had dubbed her as 'Kasuka' instead? Would it display that name? What did it look like before he encountered her? She supposed she could ask, but it didn't seem like it would answer much, but there were two possibilities. One was that it was very advanced technology, and the other was that they were being observed, and the thing was being updated as information about the kids here became known. Looking around cautiously, she only saw a monitor in the corner, like the many around the whole Resort, but there were no cameras of any sort...

Moving on, hoping in the back of her mind no one came to her and asked 'do you think I'm strange?', she went to the Rules.

**Rule 1: Students are not allowed to leave the Resort unless given express permission by the Headmaster.**

That first rule alone made Kasumi's mind flare with questions. Headmaster? Was he here? Perhaps on the Third Level? And Headmaster of what, exactly, Hope's Peak Academy? Brushing that aside, she read the rest:

**Rule 2: The Period of 10 PM to 7 AM is 'nighttime'. During this time period, the Resort Restaurant and Storage Units will be closed and locked until morning.**

**Rule 3: Sleep is only allowed in the Lodges or a bed, such as those in the Medical Building. To sleep elsewhere is forbidden.**

**Rule 4: Violence against the Headmaster is forbidden.**

**Rule 5: Vandalism is forbidden. You may not break or disassemble any doors or walls.**

**Rule 6: Destroying or tampering with monitors or hidden cameras is forbidden.**

**Rule 7: Rules may be added during the course of the Exam. There will be an announcement in the event that this occurs, ensuring all Students are aware of the changes.**

Reading through them again, Kasumi frowned. The worst thing she'd learned was regarding the hidden cameras, which meant they were being observed. The other rules were disgustingly specific. Kasumi's stomach churned in displeasure: it felt like she was being toyed with.

Backing up and going to another menu, she found the Resort Map, which had diagrams of the locations on the two levels. The First Level she had already explored, but there were two things of note on the Ground Level. One was an unlabeled building somewhere in the woods, not too far from the blocked tunnel. The other was a blurred line near where the forest opened up into the wilderness beyond, where they had hoped escape might be possible, but it was beginning to seem less and less likely.

Kasumi jumped when she heard the sound of static, turning her head to see the monitor turn on suddenly. The noise stopped, and after a moment, she heard the sound of a bugle playing reveille, as if to awaken those listening. But it wasn't quite right, it was off, there was the occasional misplayed note, and the pitch overall was lower, resulting in an eerier sound. When it ended, Kasumi saw a rounded silhouette appear on the monitor. She then heard a sickeningly cute voice make an announcement.

"Ahem, Aaaahem. Mic check, mic check... Upupu~ Would the Hope's Peak Students of the Arashimine Resort Class Trip please come to the Auditorium on the Ground Level! We know you're eager to get started, so without further ado, please, waste no time!"

**And Despairingly Displaced begins! And don't worry, there may be another bunch of weirdos to get used to, but you can expect some familiar faces to return later. Just hope it's not just Tachibana again.**

**To help you keep track of these guys, here's an aid, the Report Cards! /YPRa0DQf**

**And a quick FYI, I will be having Free Times for the first Chapter, but I won't be doing a vote, they're already chosen. You'll see the first Free Time voting poll after the first Trial for Chapter 2. I figure I'll give you a little more time to get familiar with these fellas before you start choosing who to see a little more of.**

**I'm glad to be seeing the support/hype for the sequel! Trust me, I'm just as hyped to finally be uploading it. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've never done a sequel to anything, so this is new to me. I can only hope you'll find it satisfying when all is said and done.**

**And lastly, for the unfamiliar, my update schedule is 'every other day'. The last two days (5-6 and the Prologue) were exceptions due to the short chapters, but from here on, you can expect a steady schedule UNLESS a combination of work and a tough to write Free Time holds me back a day or so, though in that case I'll get back to the normal schedule asap. So expect the next chapter on June 1st, the another new one on the 3rd, and so forth.**


	4. Chapter 1-2: Enragement and Arrangement

Kasumi swallowed in anticipation as the monitor in the Resort Restaurant switched off. The mysterious voice brought up more than a few questions, but with at least a few answers imminent, it felt pointless to ask them right now. Turning off Ichijou's ElectroID and stowing it in her blazer pocket, Kasumi stood, making haste to the Ground Level. As she walked, she could see a few others ahead of her, such as the blonde Farmer Mikage and the pink haired Producer Ganaha, coming from their respective rooms. Knowing there was no one behind her, she imagined she was going to be last to arrive.

Taking the long trek through the forest path, past the Courtroom Elevator and down the slope to the road, Kasumi entered the tunnel, returning to the Auditorium. Scanning the room, she saw fourteen Students standing about the bleachers, either looking at the stage, waiting, or speaking amongst themselves. Seeing a yukata-clad boy speaking to the curly brown haired Ishihara, Kasumi approached the two, returning the ElectroID to Ichijou.

"Oh, Kasumi-san! Get what you needed?" Ichijou asked cheerfully, unfettered by the announcement.

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Ishihara, his white short sleeved shirt a little dirty from his period in the forest, began to speak, "Oh, Kasumi-san: Ryunosuke-kun and I found something neat in the woods!"

Having a pretty good guess at what the Astronaut Candidate had found, Kasumi suddenly said, "Was it a building, perhaps?"

Ishihara's eyes widened as he nodded, "H-how did you know? Do you have a Talent for Clairvoyance?"

Kasumi frowned, "I'm the only one who found the map in the ElectroID menu, aren't I?"

Before Ishihara could respond, the lights suddenly dimmed, most of them going out, the only illumination coming from the stage, faintly lit. Kasumi could hear the Survivalist, Nagasaki, let out a slight shudder of fear, quickly followed by the Snowboarder, Yokozuna, offering a reassuring, "It's okay, Ayumi-chan."

Having seen something, the Debater in the blue suit, Sanada, noted, "Hmm, no one's at the control panel..."

"Ghosts, huh?" the ever calm Surgical Assistant, Saruta, mused, his lab coat making him a little easier to see.

"G-Ghosts!?" said the shaky voice of the suited Ganaha Eriko.

The Park Tycoon, Kobayashi, hissed, "K-keep quiet!"

The Students quieted down as the lights shining on the stage began to brighten. The spotlights began to spin and rotate, before finally shining on a single point in the center of the stage. A hatch slid open, and a platform below raised a short figure to the stage. Half black with a jagged red eye and grinning face, half cute white teddy bear, it was certainly nothing Kasumi expected.

"Good day, Hope's Peak Students! I apologize for the delay, but my debut has finally come! And what a beary good day it will shape up to be!" the thing spoke, in the same cheery voice as earlier. Finally, he introduced himself, "I am the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Monokuma!"

"Oh give me a break..." Kasumi hissed, palm slapping her forehead.

The smile on Monokuma's face seemed to widen as he said, "Displeased? Sorry to say, but it's only Despair from here on out! In case you haven't noticed, you are all trapped here, surrounded by fifteen other dumb teenagers with brains full of stupid thoughts and hearts full of idiotic ideals. I mean, in a setting like this, what good could possibly happen?"

"Huh? Fifteen others?" Yokozuna Hina repeated.

The pudgy Computer Engineer, Furugori, cleared his throat, before adding, "Yeah, there are only fifteen of us, so that would be fourteen others."

Monokuma stopped, and the lights suddenly began to brighten. Monokuma waved his paw, counting the heads. When he finished, he gasped, "My my! How embearassing! Gosh, don't I look like a dummy! I totally forgot about how sneaky 'that person' is! I guess you won't be seeing them for a little while, at least until I managed to pin them down, upupupu."

Still in his JAXA jumpsuit, also dirty from a forest trek, Tamura muttered, "So there are sixteen of us..."

Getting frustrated, Ganaha stomped her heeled shoe into the ground and snarled, "What gives! Who cares how many people are here, why are you taking us out of our lives and dropping us in this filthy Resort!?"

"Filthy Resort? I resent that!" Monokuma snarled. "Arashimine is king in both variety and history, and we're adding yet another historical event to the list today!"

Tossing his black and yellow scarf over his shoulder, Uzatei demanded, "Tell us why we're here already."

"Murder!" Monokuma answered quickly. Continuing, he said, "To be specific, a very special Game of Mutual Killing. Want to leave? You're going to have to murder one of the other Students here and get away with it. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in this scenic resort for ever and ever."

After a moment of silence, Mikage dropped his sunglasses, giving the bear a hard look, before asking, "No, really, stop screwing around."

"Excuse me?" Monokuma asked innocently.

Clutching her dark gray raincoat, Nagasaki shuddered, "Y-you aren't joking, are you?"

"Of course not! What kind of bear do you think I am?" Monokuma growled. Waving his paws in the air he laughed, "But if you guys won't believe me until a body hits the floor, that'll be your loss. Especially if you're the one who dies!" Slowly walking forwards to the edge of the stage, he continued, "Think about it: you're completely cut off from the outside world. No one in, no one out, no rules or laws but the ones I give you. You can even make your own if you think you can enforce them!"

"And if _you_ die?" the hulking Minami rumbled threateningly.

"Good luck: I'm less a person and more a force of nature! Monokuma is love, Monokuma is life!" the bear laughed.

Minami's hand curled into a fist. Kasumi quickly shouted, "No!" The Contractor turned to the amnesiac, whom explained, "Attacking the Headmaster is against the Rules."

"Right! And rule breakers get Punished!" Monokuma revealed. Looking back at the bear, Minami took a safe step back, and while she didn't loose her first, she didn't loosen it either.

Getting frustrated, the small Environmentalist, Andou, grumbled, "You are the worst most uncute bear in human history!"

Monokuma shook his paws, "You'd better take that back! I'm adorable! Unbearably adorable!"

"You're a teddy bear and teddy bears aren't cute at all!" Andou shouted back, pointing her finger.

Uzatei chortled, "Well, I've never heard that one before..."

Ignoring him, Monokuma sighed, "Oh, in that case, opinion rejected! I wouldn't listen to someone complain about salmon if they hate fish in general. By the way, salmon gets Monokuma's seal of approval!"

"Well, if there were ever an excuse to never eat salmon again," the Debater, Sanada, mumbled. Turning his head, he pointed out to himself, "But should one person's like of something ever lead to another's dislike? That's petty."

"Ugh, keep talking to yourself and it's to the crazy house for you! Even I'm less two sided than that." Monokuma said mockingly. "But anyway, if you check your ElectroIDs in a few minutes, you'll find them updated with all the shiny new Rules. I even added a few based on prior experience. I mean, how many times am I going to have to answer the classic 'Can I kill more than one person?'? It's always fun to see who's the most ready to jump into the bloody action though, upupupu. I even decided to help you along: some of you have found handy weapons in your Lodges. Boys get to go stabby stabby while girls can get all choppy choppy."

"No one's going to kill anyone!" Ichijou suddenly shouted, making Kasumi jump.

Monokuma turned to the Luckster, asking, "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Whenever you Lucksters speak, it comes out like flatulence. Take some strong mints and get back to me."

"Hey!" Ichijou snapped.

Monokuma giggled, "Upupupu, let me just say that as the Game goes on and you watch everyone you've come to know kill each other, I'll be there to watch you crumble into Despair! It's happened before, even to you Hope mongering Lucksters! Everyone has Despair and Hope in them, or something like that. Ying Yang, yadda yadda."

"Just make sense already you stupid bear!" Mikage yelled.

Monokuma shrugged, "I don't have to, I just have to Punish you when you screw up. The rest is just for fun. It's not like any of this is important anyway."

Ganaha shrieked, "What the hell are you saying now!?"

"Upupu in any other circumstances, you'd still be a side character, but the difference in this Game is that all of you are side characters! Maybe some of you think you're main characters, but when nothing you do will ever have any impact, well, that's even less than a side character! You're extras!"

Kobayashi hissed, "Then why all this showboating! Just shove off already!"

"For fun! I just said so," Monokuma repeated. Turning away, he finished, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait one moment!" Kasumi shouted, hoping for at least a couple answers. Monokuma looked over his shoulder, scratching his bum with his paw. Thinking about what Saruta had said earlier, Kasumi said accusingly, "What have you done with my memories!?"

"Eh?" Monokuma grunted.

Kasumi elaborated, "Of all the ElectroIDs, mine is the only one broken. Even in the Report Card section, it only displays information known to all. My amnesia was no accident!" Thinking even further, she continued, "And the 16th Student: I'm sure you could force them to reveal themselves, but you instead chose to hide both their name and mine on the vacant Lodges. Tell us."

Monokuma sighed, "Oh extra of extras, do you hear that?" He quieted down, and there was no noise in the underground Auditorium. Monokuma finally spoke, "It's the sound of everyone who cares! You're out of luck, Rikasu!"

Kasumi raised her eyebrow at the odd name, before remembering what her ElectroID had displayed for her name, confirming her suspicions. Displeased at him withholding knowledge, she insisted, "_Kasumi_."

"And I couldn't care less! Now, off you go, come up with some fun murders you crazy kids. We don't want any boring Class Trials now, do we?" Monokuma mused, before running off, disappearing out of sight. Once he was gone, the lights righted themselves, returning to normal. The Students however, were silent, tension heavy in the air.

"Well, that's a bit of a bummer," Mikage clicked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest.

Two of the girls reacted at the same time: Nagasaki let out a cry of shock, reaching into her pocket, and Ganaha raged, letting out a cry of frustration.

"Ayumi-chan, no!" Yokozuna cried out as well. Looking over, Kasumi saw that Yokozuna had wrapped her arms around Nagasaki's, her knife drawn, her face plain with fear. Those nearby took a few cautious steps back, eying the knife dangerously.

"I promise, no one's going to hurt you!" Yokozuna cried out as she struggled with Nagasaki.

"Y-you can't promise that!" Nagasaki retorted. Yokozuna frowned, unable to admit that she was right, but didn't relent.

Gaze hardening, the hulking Super High School Level Contractor approached, looking directly into Nagasaki's eyes. Nagasaki hesitated, and Minami spoke, "Stop being ridiculous: we can't guarantee no one will get hurt, can we? But we can do what we can to keep it from happening. Yokozuna, let go of Nagasaki." Furugori, whom was closest, wisely took a few steps back as Yokozuna looked between Minami and Nagasaki, whom had stopped struggling. Taking a breath, the Snowboarder let go of the Survivalist, whom simply stood, arm hanging at her side.

Uzatei shook his head, scoffing, "Feh, talking about others hurting you while you're swinging a knife around..."

"Besides, it's silly to assume this is just going to turn into a bloodbath when we still have options," Tamura spoke firmly, hands casually in his jumpsuit pockets.

Kobayashi guessed, "You mean, try and escape through the woods?"

Thinking of the map, Kasumi sighed, "I have doubts it will be that easy..."

"Well, I never said it would be," Tamura admitted. He elaborated, "But we have our Talents, don't we? It's not impossible. I say we prepare a group this evening to head out in the morning. That will give them a day...we can talk about it later. For now, it might be better to sort out our thoughts and cool down a bit." He took another glance over at Nagasaki, whom still seemed a bit tense.

Ishihara nodded in agreement, saying, "I know what would make everyone relax a little: a nice meal! Who wants to help?"

Sanada shook his head, "Put myself in an enclosed space with someone else and a number of sharp implements? Not to offend, but no thank you." The Debater turned to leave, a few others following.

Raising her hand cheerfully, Andou the Environmentalist cheerily said, "I'll help you, Jouji-kun!" Ishihara made to leave, the two chatting about what to make on their way out. Within a few more moments, only Ichijou and Kasumi were left.

"What do you think about all this, Ichijou-san?" Kasumi asked.

Ichijou thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, I thought this was going to be a fun little trip with my classmates, but...I guess I just can't stand the idea of killing. We only have one chance to live, don't we?"

Kasumi studied him for a moment, noting that he seemed a little downcast. Trying to reassure him, she said, "I think the only thing we can do is attempt to help in the escape efforts, or if all else fails, keep from ending up a Victim."

The Luckster frowned again, before nodding, "Yeah..." Grunting, he slapped his face, before shouting, "You're right! We have to do our best to keep that bear from getting what he wants!" Stopping for a moment, he muttered, "How does that stupid Game of Mutual Killing work, anyway?"

Kasumi, a bit impatiently, suggested, "Perhaps the rules will clue us in on how things work?" Her fingers twitched for a moment, and once Ichijou took out his ElectroID, Kasumi snatched it from him, smiling, "Thank you." He leaned in, peeking over her shoulder as she switched it on.

Going through the menus, she reached the Rules, flipping through them once again. The first thing she noticed was that Rule 7 had changed:

**Rule 7: In order to win the Game of Mutual Killing, a Student must kill another and get away with doing so. Several hours after a body is discovered, a Class Trial will be held.**

**Rule 8: Class Trial attendance is mandatory except under special circumstances.**

**Rule 9: If the 'Black' Student who commits murder is declared Guilty at the end of the Class Trial, they Flunk and the Game of Mutual Killing continues. If a 'White' Student who did not commit a murder is declared Guilty, the 'Black' Student will Graduate, and be allowed to leave. The other students Flunk, and are Punished.**

**Rule 10: A Culprit cannot kill more than two Victims.**

**Rule 11: In the event a body is missing and cannot be found, there will instead be an announcement after three people are aware the Victim is missing and likely dead.**

**Rule 12: An accident and a suicide are still considered murders, the Culprit being the one who caused them. Killing someone accidentally means you're the Culprit. Committing suicide means you're your own Culprit, even if you are also the Victim.**

**Rule 13: In the event that there are two Victims, two votes will be held if the Students believe the Culprit may have been two different people. However, this is a rare circumstance, and getting one vote wrong means all Students except the Culprit Flunk, unless they are also voted Guilty, in which everyone is Punished.**

**Rule** **14:** **Rules may be added during the course of the Exam. There will be an announcement in the event that this occurs, ensuring all Students are aware of the changes.**

Kasumi read the new rules before rereading all of them once more, just to be sure. Summarizing, she said, "So, it seems that should a murder occur, we'll have to discern the Culprit for ourselves. That could be tricky though." Explaining herself, she said, "It can be difficult to sway a large number of people to one choice, especially this odd number. With large crowds, you have mob mentality, but with this small group, everyone can have a conflicting opinion and a voice to share it." Thinking on it harder, she wondered how she might deal with, say, a Debater locked on the wrong answer. Tamura was correct; they each had their own Talents to use.

Ichijou nodded, "Let's hope it never comes to that." Kasumi couldn't help but agree.

Thinking for a moment, Kasumi suggested, "Would you come help me with something for a moment?"

Ichijou perked up, asking, "What's up?"

Kasumi asked, "I'd like to go check out the building Ishihara-san was talking about. Would you mind coming with me? I'd rather not have to go into the woods alone..."

Ichijou didn't hesitate, replying, "Sure! I kinda want to check it out anyway. Where was it again?"

Kasumi led the way out, hands still on Ichijou's ElectroID. Exiting the tunnel and reaching the road, Kasumi noticed it was getting a little dim, with the sun starting to get to a lower point in the sky. It was made darker where Kasumi was by the large cliff side; the whole road was shaded at this point. She could also hear the sounds of the cicadas again, though she was certain it had been quiet earlier. Moving on, the pair went to the forest, Kasumi using the map to try and judge the location. However, it seemed the forest's map was simplified, as it took longer than expected to find the building, a two story log Cabin. It seemed to be in good shape, and was quite normal looking. The song of the cicadas had also reached a high point, and they could be seen buzzing around.

Kasumi went to the door, twisting it open and peeking her head in cautiously. Due to the trees and the sun's position, it was fairly dark inside, and Kasumi couldn't see very well until her eyes adjusted. Turning and glancing at Ichijou, he was already covering his eyes again. Not seeing much purpose, Kasumi simply stepped in, gasping as she felt a crunching noise underneath her feet. As she gasped, she felt something buzzing hit her on the nose, making her stagger. Brushing at her face, she waited until her eyes adjusted until she could see the interior. When she could finally see, she noticed that there were cicadas inside the Cabin, crawling on walls and the nice furniture. Covering her face, Kasumi looked down to see that she had stepped on one. The girl stepped in, and Ichijou followed suit, leaving the door open.

"I don't really see much use for this building. It's practically infested," Kasumi admitted.

"Maybe it used to be for something else?" Ichijou suggested.

Going off that, Kasumi suggested, "Perhaps an alternate place for someone to spend the night? It's farther away, so it might be here for a more 'natural' experience."

"Oh, I see," Ichijou nodded.

Slipping through the couches and lamps of the living room, through a small, poorly stocked kitchen, and avoiding buzzing cicadas, the two reached a stairwell and took it upwards. On the second floor, Kasumi looked down a short hallway with four doors. One was a simple closet with a shelf at the top and a rod for hanging clothes, but it was empty. Two of the other doors were bare bedrooms, each containing a bed and an empty dresser. The last room was a large master bedroom, with a large bed, a fireplace above the one in the living room below, and a large open window, letting in copious amounts of both sunlight and cicadas.

Spotting the orange light, Ichijou stepped in, glancing at the wind, mentioning "It's getting closer to sunset, you think we should head back?"

Kasumi nodded, "It doesn't seem like a good idea to be wandering the forest at night. Let's go."

The two left almost as quickly as they'd come, returning to the forest, trekking through until they reached the road. They were about to head to the First Level, when Kasumi heard the phone ringing from the Ranger Station, being audible through the ajar windows. Changing course, she headed inside, rushing to the phone, Ichijou tailing her. Lifting the receiver to her ear, she spoke, "Hello? This is Kasumi." She felt Ichijou leaning in and listening.

Kasumi heard the voice of the Surgical Assistant Saruta on the other line, replying, "Ah, glad to hear. No one was quite sure where you were. Anyway, this is Saruta. Have you seen Ichijou-san?"

"He's with me," Kasumi explained.

"I see. We'd presumed you'd gone off, but no one had a guess as to where. We need to take caution with this Game of Mutual Killing," Saruta scolded lightly.

"...I understand, my mistake, I was trying to do it quickly and get it over with," Kasumi explained.

Saruta responded, "Very well. Dinner is almost ready, mind. It might be out by the time you get back, so I'd suggest you hurry if you're hungry."

"Starving!" Ichijou said suddenly, making Kasumi recoil.

Saruta gave a light chuckle, before saying plainly, "Very well, see you in a few minutes." With that, he hung up the line.

Not wanting to waste any time, the pair made to move, heading up the slope to the First Level. As they made the climb for the second time that day, Kasumi was starting to feel her legs ache: this place was quite difficult to traverse, for her at least. Ichijou didn't seem to struggle despite his apparent hunger, though that was likely his driving force.

In mere minutes, the two finally reached the Resort Restaurant. It was only when Kasumi smelled the food as she walked through the door that she realized how hungry she was. Looking at the room, she saw that the two tables had been moved, put end to end, making one long table, the seats situated alongside, most of them filled, with several plates lined up, filled with quick food: a large bowl of rice being the center of the meal, a variety of steamed veggies and cooked meat being put alongside, a few sauces being strewn about for use. The mood seemed to have brightened as well, the food restoring the morale and vigor of the Students.

As they stepped in, Ishihara laughed, "Hurry! Before it's all gone!" Ichijou leapt into the fray, piling his plate with food before taking a seat, while Kasumi was a bit slower and more methodical, picking and choosing the foods that smelled the most appetizing.

After she sat, Tamura spoke, "Well, now that we're all here, I think we have a few things to go over. For starters, the escape attempt. I suggested a group going earlier, but Ishiha-, er, Jouji-kun, had another suggestion."

Ishihara stood from his seat, smiling, "I had the idea of making a glider to try and go from the cliff over as much of the forest as possible, then go the rest of the way on foot. The problem with that however is the weather, mostly, but also, supplies. The more stuff I have, the less airtime I'll get, but with more stuff I'll be more likely to make it if it's a long way to safety."

Tamura mused, "A weight/fuel dilemma, huh?"

Mikage bit off a piece of asparagus before saying, "If you're cool with being alone in the forest for who knows how long, go for it man."

Minami nodded, the Contractor adding, "It seems reckless. I'm sure you have good intentions, but we don't know what Monokuma put in that forest."

Sanada added, "Given the inherent risk, I would say it would serve as an emergency backup plan should all else fail. Sending a group seems to be the more stable option. It also doesn't seem to be likely to produce any more significant results other than a quicker, stronger start."

Ishihara considered the points, before nodding, "I understand. I'll work on something anyway, just in case, as long as we have the materials for it."

He sat back down, and Tamura continued, "Now, as for the group we send, I would say the number should be three. The less supplies they need to take, the better."

"Is that such a good idea? Four would be better," Kasumi interrupted. Tamura gave her a look in his lack of understanding, and she explained, "The rules state a Culprit can kill up to two Victims. Sending three doesn't seem wise. In fact, the fewer we send, the more likely a potential Culprit could act. Perhaps we should send five or six? Provided they stick together, there shouldn't be an issue."

"W-what!?" Ganaha stammered, horrified.

Expression hardening, Kasumi grumbled, "Read the rules. You have no excuse. I'm the one with a broken ElectroID..."

Uzatei slouched in his seat, chortling, "I'm sure there must be at least three of us who could go somewhere together without wanting to kill each other." Looking around, he said with less certainty, "Right?"

Making a suggestion, the lab coat clad Saruta spoke up, "Perhaps we can take volunteers first, then see what we have to work with?"

Mikage stood, adjusting his sunglasses, beginning, "Okay, who wants to go into the forest tomorrow morning to try and find a way out?" Andou was the first to raise their hand, followed by Ichijou and Yokozuna, the latter of whom had her hand grasping Nagasaki's arm, holding it up. The Survivalist frowned at this, but didn't struggle. Mikage raised his hand, before slipping a black comb from his sleeve and straightening his hair and sitting back down, his disinterest plain.

Ishihara hopped up, raising his hand, but Tamura spoke up, reminding him, "Jouji-kun, how are you going to build a glider while in the forest?"

The Aeronaut laughed, scratching his head, "Ah, right, my bad."

Minami noted, "I feel like there should be one more. Do we simply let these four go or draw straws?"

Tamura raised his hand, "I'll go along." Looking around, he saw no objections, and said, "Very well, it's settled. We can work on our preparations tonight after we finish eating. Is that all?"

The Computer Engineer Furugori raised his hand, before turning to Kasumi, stammering, "Er, K-Kasumi-san, did you say your E-ElectroID was broken? Uh, I can take a l-look."

Kasumi blinked, before asking, "Are you alright?"

"F-fine!" Furugori replied.

"He's just got a case of 'girls are scary'!" Monokuma said.

Nagasaki shrieked when she noticed the bear behind her, practically leaping out of her chair, her back against Yokozuna as she moved for her weapon.

"Yeah, you're right to be afraid, upupupu," Monokuma snickered.

"D-don't just go inserting yourself into scenes!" Ganaha cried out.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Monokuma spat, sticking his tongue out. Turning back to Furugori, the bear began, "Anyway, don't you even think about tampering with any ElectroIDs. They're tough stuff! The fatal flaw of days long past was fixed ages ago too, so it just isn't worth the effort."

Confused, Furugori asked, "Then why did Kasumi-san's break?"

Monokuma laughed, "Because she's extra special. Extra especially not worth my time talking about, that is." Looking at the assorted plates, he gaped, "What!? No cicadas!? My six hour cicadas are practically made for consumption!"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, repeating, "Six hour cicadas?" Listening, she noted that the bugs had quieted down again, though when, she couldn't be sure. "Were those the ones filling the Cabin?" she muttered.

Monokuma nodded, "Yup! Normally, it takes more years before cicadas crawl out of the ground and start breeding, but since I figured that was too slow, I made some that live on the edge."

"Why would you do such a thing!?" Andou shouted, pouting. Pointing a finger, she cried, "You can't just mess around with nature as you please! Did you even take into account the ecological effects your new breed would have on the bird populations? What if the trees start to suffer?"

"Upupupu, think of it as a show of power! I can do whatever I want. Keep that in mind tomorrow on your little backpacking trip," Monokuma chortled. In a flash, he scampered off, leaving the Students to dwell on that.

Andou huffed, yelling in frustration, "Stupid bear!"

Kobayashi let out a sigh, "Nothing we can do about him though..."

After a moment, Furugori turned back to Kasumi, mentioning, "So, just asking. C-can you get into your room with that ElectroID?"

Kasumi shook her head, "I tried both of the unmarked rooms and two marked ones, getting the same response each time. I'm locked out." Suddenly understanding Furugori's concerned, Kasumi sighed, "Which means I won't be sleeping, it seems."

"Eh? Why's that? Yokozuna asked.

"Rules," Kasumi said quickly.

Checking his own ElectroID, Tamura nodded, "I see what you're talking about. You have to sleep either in the Lodges or in a bed."

"Like the ones in the Medical Building?" Saruta asked.

Remembering something, Ichijou remembered, "There were some bedrooms in the Cabin!"

Kasumi was conflicted. "Hmm, I can't say I'm too fond of either choice. How hard would it be for a potential Culprit to enter either of those places and kill me? It's not as though they have locks."

"Aren't you the optimistic one?" Sanada said with a slightly amused smirk.

"It's not an...unreasonable demand," Nagasaki admitted, having sat back down after Monokuma left.

"We're trying to escape tomorrow, who would even try?" Ichijou retorted.

Kasumi covered herself, answering, "Well, excuse my pessimism, but I'm thinking more about the long term..."

Ishihara pondered for a moment, before suggesting, "Well, the safest place would probably be one of the Lodges then, right?"

Minami stated, "She'll be sharing a room, it appears."

Kobayashi pointed out, "Well, not necessarily. If two other people share a room, she could take the vacant one."

Yokozuna suggested, "Oh, I know! Ayumi-chan, we can share a room, then Kasumi-chan can take one of ours!"

Nagasaki mumbled, "Would have to move things...exchange ElectroIDs...too much trouble." Kasumi frowned, but she took the excuses as a hint that she was unwanted.

Kobayashi sighed, "Whatever, you can stay in my room."

"And when you end up dead in the morning?" Kasumi asked rhetorically. Kobayashi gave a scared, wide-eyed look of disbelief. Kasumi realized that there was probably a reason she was unwanted.

Tamura replied with a smile, "Then we'll know exactly who did it, so you could rest in peace, Kobayashi-san."

The Park Tycoon let out an awkward laugh, "Ahaha, right, right."

"I was only joking," Kasumi reassured her. Bowing her head for a moment, she said, "Thank you for the hospitality."

After a moment, Tamura asked again, "Well, now that that's settled, is there anything else?"

Saruta Bimaru nodded, standing and clearing his throat, beginning to toy with his hair curl as he started, "I just want to make a short announcement. Earlier Kasumi-san came to me with questions about her known amnesia. I would like for everyone to keep an eye on her, particularly you, Kobayashi-san. If she wakes up tomorrow with no memory of today's events, I would like to know as soon as possible." He paused for a moment, before adding, "I'd also very much appreciate bringing any general health concerns to me as well."

Kasumi, recalling something else, said, "Thank you, Saruta-san. I would also like to mention something strange that happened earlier. Another opinion would be appreciated." She briefly glanced between Ichijou and Furugori before explaining, "Earlier, sometime after Ichijou and I first made it to the Ranger Station, I was testing the phone there. I had it on Line 3, and I heard someone on the other end, laughing, like they were mocking me."

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, I heard it too..."

"Well, I guess someone likes your sense of humor," Kobayashi smirked.

Kasumi ignored her, continuing, "I think it may have been our 16th Student, but I don't know how they could have gotten to the upper level. I would recommend keeping an eye out."

Furugori spoke up, "I'm going to check and see if it could have been faked somehow tomorrow, but the only phone they could have received the call from would be the one near the Medical Building." Looking over to Bimaru, he asked, "You didn't see anyone, did you?"

Saruta shook his head, "I can't say that I have."

Tamura, his plate clean, let out a sigh, saying, "Well, if that's all, I'm sure anything else can wait until tomorrow. Andou, Ichijou, Nagasaki, Yokozuna: let's head to the Storage Unit and pack some things. Would everyone else take care of the cleanup here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Uzatei asked, "How so?"

Tamura blinked, before answering, "You know, washing and drying the dishes..."

Uzatei shook his head, laughing, "Oh, right! No servants. Well, I'll try anything once."

Ishihara grinned, "Let me give you a hand, Uzatei-san!"

Uzatei nodded, "Ah, yes, a hand more familiar to washing dishes to ensure I make no mistakes. It would be appreciated." Not sure if he was being complimented or insulted, Ishihara kept his mouth shut as he led the way into the Kitchen.

With that, the dinner was concluded, and the remaining students began to head off to do their own thing, the sun already hidden, casting the mountain in increasing darkness.

"Kasumi! Come on," Kobayashi called from the door, jarring the girl from her thoughts. "We need to figure out where you're going to sleep," she suggested.

Nodding, Kasumi made to follow, and the two left for the Lodges. Kobayashi stopped at the one third from the right, heading to the bottom one, pulling her ElectroID from her vest pocket, slipping it into the doorknob, which clicked open. The Park Tycoon stepped in, slipping of her boots, and Kasumi followed, doing the same, feeling relief as she did so. "Thank you again, Kobayashi-san," Kasumi said as she took a look around the Lodge. It was quite spacious: the first room had a short hall, leading to the bedroom, the floor all hardwood. To the right was a small sitting area with a chair, a table, and a monitor in the corner, with a window nearby, the drapes open. On the left was a door to a bathroom, and ahead, Kasumi could see the bedroom, complete with a dresser, a small green rug, and a bed. There was also a clock on the otherwise bare wall, setting the time at 8:27.

Flicking at her earrings, Kobayashi said, "Errrr...call me Nagisa-chan. It feels weird to say 'Kasumi-san'."

Kasumi nodded, before looking around at the room. She said, "Do you think Saruta-san would mind if we took a mattress from the Medical Building?"

"Oho! There's a thought. Let's just snag one, I'm sure he wouldn't mind much," Kobayashi said with a grin. Knowing there were several beds in there, Kasumi didn't object.

The two slipped out of the Lodge, heading across the fairly dark grounds to the Medical Building, most of the light coming from the Lodges, Resort Restaurant, and Medical Building, though the Storage Units could be seen faintly in the dim light. The starry skies above didn't convey much illumination, the moon likely hidden behind the rest of the mountain. Kobayashi noted, "We should maybe grab a flashlight later..."

Reaching the Medical Building, the two assumed it was empty until they entered, seeing Saruta sitting near the desk, one of the medical books in hand. Looking up, he said, "Good evening. Can I help you?"

Nagisa pointed at one of the beds, requesting, "Uh, could we steal a bed?"

"I would prefer not to sleep on the floor, if possible," Kasumi explained.

Saruta smiled, "Absolutely; do you need a hand in carrying it over?"

The edge of Kobayashi's lips curled up as she cooed, "I would_ love_ that." Saruta nodded, standing without hesitation, and the three stood around the mattress, lifting it and making their way across the grounds. Kobayashi reopened the door, and the three set it down in the bedroom, a meter or so away from Kobayashi's own bed. When it was situated, Saruta nodded, before taking a quick leave, When he was gone, Kobayashi said, "Huh, never had a boy in my room before." With a stretch of her arms, she said, "I'm am one hundred percent ready to take a shower and go to bed..." Walking over to the dresser, she shuffled through it, pulling out a pair of pajamas, white on one half and black on the other like a certain bear, but otherwise normal. She grimaced at them, but sighed, "It beats sleeping in my clothes." Checking again, she said, "There's nothing else though except for two other outfits identical to mine."

Kasumi raised her eyebrow, asking, "And you don't find that strange?"

Nagisa frowned, "Of course I found it strange! Like, hours ago, when I searched the place. Anyway, we're about the same size, so you can take what you need." Kobayashi grabbed her things before heading to the bathroom.

As she bathed, Kasumi gave the Lodge a more thorough look, but didn't find anything suspicious or out of place, with one exception: in one of the smaller shelves in the dresser, there was a small, steel hatchet. The blade was covered in plastic, but it was most definitely the weapon Monokuma had talked about earlier. Fearing it, she replaced in back where it belonged, unsure of what else to do. Pushing it out of her mind, she kept looking, also taking a moment to close the drapes when she realized someone looking in would have a line of sight to the bathroom door if they were standing in the right spot. Without much else to do, she plopped down on her mattress, noting that it was thinner than the ones on the bed. Given the heat, she didn't mind the light sheet she had for a blanket either.

After what felt like a while, Kobayashi finally finished, exiting the bathroom in her black and white pajamas, a satisfied expression on her face. "Ah, I feel so much better! Oh, there's only one towel though, sorry, Kasumi-chan," Kobayashi said as she went to the bedroom to change. Kasumi decided to give her some privacy, heading out into the night. Walking over to the Storage Unit, she bumbled around in the dim illumination from the light bulb until she found a flashlight and a spare towel, before hastily returning to the Lodge, not enjoying being out in the open for very long. When she returned, she quickly grabbed one of Kobayashi's spare blouses and entered the bathroom. It was a little smaller than she expected, only having a toilet, sink, and shower, some cleaning implements scattered about.

Glad to get clean, Kasumi began her shower, glad for the hot water. Then, almost as soon as she was soaked and applying soap, the water suddenly shut off. The girl froze, trying to understand what had happened, when she heard more bugle music from outside. However, it was reveille, it was taps, a tune more well known for being played at funerals then evenings, with the same sour notes being played. Stomping through the bathroom, she listened at the door, hearing Monokuma announce, "Attention Students, it is now nighttime. The Resort Restaurant and Storage Units are now closed until morning. The water in the showers has been turned off, and the lights outside the Lodge's will be turned off in ten minutes, so take care. Good night, and sleep well~"

At a loss for words, Kasumi simply ran her skull into the door, sending flecks of water everywhere as she Despaired over her misfortune. She heard Kobayashi apologize from outside the bathroom, "S-sorry, Kasumi-chan! I got a note and well, I forgot to say something. I wasn't thinking about the time!"

A few minutes later, Kasumi exited the bathroom, wearing only her skirt and the clean blouse, her blazer, socks, and her own blouse under her arm. She still had bits of soap in her hair, but the towel had done most of the work. A bit of displeasure in her voice, Kasumi grumbled, "It's fine, let's just go to bed."

Kobayashi couldn't agree more, flipping off the lights as Kasumi crawled onto her mattress, finding little trouble relaxing, the Game of Mutual Killing and all her countless question being pushed out of her mind by exhaustion. She didn't even have the time to cover herself with her sheet before she fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, under the cover of the night, as the tired denizens of the Lodges slept their fatigue away, a dark shape moved about the first level swiftly, a small bundle in its arms. Reaching the first door on the left, that of Ichijou Mitsuzi, the figure used a piece of tape to stick a folded paper to the door, before moving on to the others, until each of the fourteen doors were marked. Then, the figure took it's leave, vanishing into the night once again.

* * *

**A bit of a slow chapter, mostly with some buildup, but needless to say, things will pick up next time! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 1-3: Smoked Out

"Good morning, Hope's Peak Students! Today is another day to enrich yourselves with the wonders of Arashimine Resort, so rise and shine! Nighttime restrictions have been lifted, so I implore you to have a nice day."

Halfway through the morning message, Ichijou Mitsuzi was roused from his sleep. Scratching his stomach as he rose, he looked around, mumbling, "Where am I?" Shaking his head vigorously, sending his black hair about, he grimaced as he recalled the events of yesterday. Trying to push the image of the evil Headmaster out of his head, he glanced down at the backpack against the opposite wall, remembering that he had somewhere to be. Hopping out of bed, he quickly removed his black and white pajamas and slipped into his light blue yukata, grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and headed out the Lodge. Even though he was a little worried about the Game of Mutual Killing, the excellent weather and shining sun kept his mood bright as usual. As he closed the door to leave, however, he noticed a piece of paper attached to the door. Guessing it was about the escape attempt, he gave it a look.

His assumption was incorrect. Unfolding the paper, he saw that it was a note, which read:

**Fear not Students of Hope's Peak Academy. As long as I am here with you, I shall muster every effort to ensure you survive this crisis unharmed. Stay well.**

**-Super High School Level Justice, Wind of the East, Gold Dragon**

Ichijou blinked at the note, before mumbling, "Eh?" He had no idea what to make of it. Wondering if it was some strange prank because he was late, he hurried over to the Resort Restaurant, only to find he wasn't late at all: the only ones there were Andou Moriko, Mikage Naoki, and Tamura Ryunosuke.

"Good morning!" Andou said happily, waving. Looking around, Ichijou saw two bags near the table, guessing that Tamura and Andou were ready to head out as soon as able.

Smiling back Ichijou moved to the table, dropping his bag and taking a seat. Noticing the note in his hand, Mikage asked, "So, you saw yours too?"

"Oh, we all got one?" Ichijou asked, showing it to the others. "Are they the same?" he wondered.

Tamura explained, "There were minute differences as a result of the handwriting, but nothing other than that yet. I'd rather wait to talk about it until we're all here, I sure someone has some interesting ideas. But more importantly, we should eat. Preferably something light."

Andou spoke up, "Oh! I know just the thing!" with a smile, she scampered her bare feet to the Kitchen, going to work. As she did, Ichijou waited for the others to arrive. It took a few minutes, but soon enough, everyone was assembled, Ishihara, Kasumi, and Kobayashi arriving last. Almost everyone had something to say about the notes, but as with Ichijou, they decided to wait on discussion, though Kasumi seemed a bit miffed at this. When Andou finally finished, everyone got their plates of various pancakes (some made with batter, others with potato, the former being the most popular), they finally sat down for discussion.

"So, about this 'Super High School Level Justice'," Kasumi requested as she cut up her food.

The large Minami, her auburn hair still shaped by the helmet she hadn't been wearing, said, "It should be our 16th Student, right?"

"Now we've got some costumed freak skulking around..." Ganaha Eriko, mood still sour, grumbled as she poked at her food.

Yokozuna retorted, "He sounds like a superhero, so no way he's a bad guy!"

Uzatei nodded, "Er, I agree, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious."

Ichijou, feeling like he was missing something, asked, "Superhero? And what was with all the Windy Dragon stuff at the bottom?"

Ishihara blinked, gawking, "You've never heard of Superheroes before either?"

Saruta, food laden fork hanging in the air, reminded him, "He did say he's from the countryside."

Mikage shrugged, "So am I, but I've heard about them. I didn't know they existed though."

Kasumi interrupted, "As for the extras after his Talent, I would assume the others are names or Titles. I don't know what he did to earn the name of 'Wind of the East', but I would presume 'Gold Dragon' is his alias."

The Aeronaut Ishihara smiled, "Oh, maybe since he's a Dragon, he flies at his foes from the direction of the Rising Sun?"

Furugori said with a tinge of admiration, "He sounds patriotic."

Kobayashi laughed, "Dragon? They like gold and jewels, right? I'd better watch out for flashy costumed weirdoes." She raised her hand, brushing her hair and one of her earrings to make it spin, the red gem reflecting light.

Nagasaki noted, mumbling quietly as she wiped at the crumbs on her face with her sleeve, "Gold contrasts with green, easy to see in the woods."

Remembering the rules, Ichijou noted, "Oh yeah, he'd have to sleep on a bed, so maybe he uses that Cabin on the lower level?"

Kasumi spoke up, saying, "Or he may simply be using one of the vacant Dorm rooms...if he is even the 16th Student at all." The others went silent, looking at Kasumi as she continued, "After all, we still have the person I talked to on the phone yesterday."

"The laughing person?" Tamura recalled.

Kasumi nodded, "Yes. That will do well. Gold Dragon and the Laughing Man." She added in whisper "Or woman. Or better yet, Laughing One." Clearing her throat, "I can't really say for certain, but I don't feel as though they are the same person. It's possible that one of them is right here, and the other is elsewhere. Which is which, I can't be sure. Furugori-san, you are going to look over the phone later, yes?"

The Computer Engineer nodded, "Y-yeah, I'll give it a look."

"Hold on a minute," the Producer, Ganaha, asked, food in her mouth. Swallowing, she asked, "The Laughing Guy has to be one of us! How can someone have two Talents? If Gold Dragon is Super High School Level Justice, then none of us can be him, since we have something else."

Uzatei mused, "Two Talents...I've never heard of such an oddity before. You're onto something."

Minami snorted, "I wouldn't say 'none of us'." She glanced sideways at Kasumi, who seemed to be in thought at Ganaha's remark.

Turning to Kobayashi, Kasumi asked, "You didn't notice me stir, or get up overnight, did you?"

Kobayashi frowned, "I was out like a light, sorry."

Ichijou watched as Kasumi checked her hands, mumbling, "No signs of graphite or ink." She also added, "I'm a bit sore from walking yesterday, but I think we can rule out sleepwalking. You're free to observe me though, but I have no memory of myself being a superhero."

"You'll be under my watchful eye~" Kobayashi replied.

The meal wound down, Tamura stood, lifting his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Looking around, he said, "Ichijou-san, Nagasaki-san, Yokozuna-san, Andou-san, re-"

"Moriko-chan!" the girl interrupted, bouncing to her feet.

"...and Moriko-chan. Ready to head out?" Tamura finished.

Backpack over her shoulders, the Environmentalist nodded, "Yup!"

"Yes sir!" Yokozuna said as she stood, Nagasaki standing next to her silently.

Ichijou stood as well, grabbing his bag as he said, "Ready whenever you are."

His voice clear and commanding, Tamura said, "Alright, we're going to head out and try and get help by escaping through the forest. Ideally, we should be back with help soon. With Nagasaki-san, I feel like we have a good chance of making it back should things go wrong, but anything could happen.

Ishihara stood, grabbing a couple plates, saying, "I'll keep an eye on things here, Ryunosuke-kun!"

Mikage smiled, "And don't forget about Gold Dragon..."

"We won't," Tamura said as he made to head out. Ichijou and Andou followed behind him, with Yokozuna and Nagasaki taking up the rear.

The five traveled down the slope to the ground level, taking the road to the tunnel, boulder still resolutely blocking the way. Keeping to the cliff face, Tamura began to enter the forest. Remembering something Kasumi had said earlier, Ichijou took out his ElectroID, flipping over to the map, trying to gauge where they were.

Peeking over the Ichijou's shoulder, Yokozuna said, "So, Ichijou-san...what was your first name again?"

"Mitsuzi, Ichijou Mitsuzi," the Luckster answered.

"Okay, I'm going to call you Mitsuzi-kun!" the Snowboarder said.

Ichijou smiled, "Okay, Hina-chan, as long as it's not Suzi..."

Yokozuna giggled, before asking, "So, what are you looking at?"

Ichijou showed her the map, "I'm thinking it might be helpful, but it's not to scale."

From behind Yokozuna, Nagasaki reached out for it, but stopped, instead taking out her own ElectroID. After a few moments, she returned it to her pocket, muttering, "No good."

Listening from ahead, Tamura said, "I took a look at it earlier, and it doesn't seem to help beyond...this point." Pointing ahead, the cliff began to turn, and they reached the bottleneck of the forest, where the blurred line was on the map, stretching from the cliff they stood at now to one in the distance, encapsulating the rest of the forest. The group stopped, getting a little tense, the area ahead seeming quite foreboding, despite it looking no different than the preceding area.

Sniffing the air like an animal, Andou began to step into the woods, keeping alert. Tamura reached out his hand, torn between stopping her and letting her go. The Environmentalist turned, saying, "Well, we aren't going to see what's out there unless we go, right?"

Remembering that the others back at the Resort were counting on them, Ichijou nodded, going after her. "I agree, let's go guys!" he said reassuringly.

Letting out a light sigh, Tamura nodded, following, his tensions released. "Getting so worked up over a line on a map..." he muttered. Yokozuna and Nagasaki came last, the Snowboarder seemingly a little more worried than her friend for once.

With Andou in the lead, the others had a time with keeping up with her. She seemed to take to the forest well, maneuvering through trees and branches without difficulty, her small size coming in handy. She seemed to be in a good mood as well, stopping every so often to observe an animal while the others caught up. She had a good eye for it too: Ichijou doubted he noticed anything that had escaped her gaze. With some effort, the Luckster caught up with her, saying, "You're seem at home here."

Andou giggled, "Really? I guess I'm used to forests. I like all kinds of wilderness, but forests are the best! They're not too sunny or dark, there are all kinds of animals and plants; it's great!"

Ichijou nodded, unable to disagree. "I live near a mountain with a lot of trees, so I'm kinda used to it too. I hadn't fallen into a forest before yesterday though..."

Andou frowned, "I was so scared when that happened! It's a good thing you're the Luckster though. Has anything else really lucky happened that you can remember, Mitsuzi-kun?"

Ichijou pondered at that for a moment, before saying, "Aside from getting accepted into Hope's Peak...wait, that wasn't lucky, now I'm in some Mutual Killing Game. Guess not!" Despite his words, Ichijou really didn't mind, laughing at his bad luck.

The Environmentalist smiled back at him as they continued on. Curious about something, he asked, "Hey, Moriko-chan, how did you get interested in the environment, anyway?"

Andou gave a sigh of longing, before explaining, "I was visiting my cousins one day when I was young. Me and little Uma-chan went out exploring in the woods. It wasn't too different from these: the hills were jagged and stopped often, forming cliffs. We were told to be careful, but we went a little deep. We found a baby bear cub with a wounded leg that had fallen off a cliff. We tried to help it, feeding it until it stopped crying for help, then we took turns carrying it until we saw its mother, looking for it. We dropped the bear and hid until the mother came and took it away." In admiration, she finished, "The way it walked over, proudly and majestically, the dappled sunlight from above...it was amazing. I think both of us found a passion for nature that day." Stopping, she mentioned, "I don't think I've share that story with anyone before!"

Smiling back, Ichijou replied, "Well, I appreciate hearing it! It sounds great."

Andou sighed, "I want to learn how to paint so I can show everyone how I felt that day."

Determination rising, Ichijou said, "Well then, we better get out of this forest and find help!" Turning behind him, he could she Tamura chatting with Yokozuna, Nagasaki still in the rear. Ichijou exclaimed, "Guys, let's pick up the pace a little!"

Tamura nodded, saying, "I agree." As soon as the three got closer to Andou and Ichijou, the ASCAN turned to Nagasaki, requesting, "Would you be willing to lead? I imagine you can be just as quick as An- er, Moriko-chan, with a few less hold ups. We'll do our best to keep pace."

Nagasaki looked around at the other four faces, before saying, "...It's worth a shot." Though still a bit uneasy, the Survivalist took the lead, drawing her knife as she kept heading into the forest. She seemed to cut a path through the trees that looked difficult, but was easier to traverse than it first seemed, so the others never fell far behind. They kept a solid pace for a good while, until they began to get tired.

Finally, Tamura Ryunosuke, eyes upward, said loudly, "It's getting close to ten, shall we take a break?" up ahead, Nagasaki stopped, looking back over to the others.

"Finally!" Yokozuna said with relief, spotting a nearby clearing and heading over, taking a seat on a fallen log and putting her bag down. "I'm not used to walking this much," she admitted.

Smoothly, Tamura took a spot on the ground, replying, "Well, I appreciate that you came regardless."

Nagasaki took a seat on the log next to Yokozuna, while Andou and Ichijou found comfortable spots on the ground. Reaching into his bag, Tamura pulled out a few pears passing them around. As they snacked, Nagasaki mumbled between bites, "No apples?"

Tamura shook his head, "No, there weren't any, actually." Turning back to the others, he began, "As I was saying before, Hina-chan, it's probably because you train for snowboarding on mountaintops, right? You're probably used to the thinner air."

Yokozuna nodded, "I think you're right. I hope we can get to the top of the mountain soon."

Not knowing a lot about snowboarding, Ichijou asked, "Where else have you snowboarded, Hina-chan?"

Yokozuna looked contemplative as she answered, "Er, just America and Japan, but I wanna go to, Russia, Norway, Austria...and there's tons of places I haven't gone to yet!"

Tamura nodded, "That's what we were talking about earlier. I've been to America for training, specifically. Texas, mostly."

"Oh, Houston!" Andou remarked.

Tamura nodded, "Not much in the way of snow there, I imagine."

Yokozuna shook her head, "Too far south. I've been to Vermont though." Nagasaki was quiet, not having much to add. Remembering what he'd heard earlier, Ichijou guessed she didn't want to talk about her overseas experiences if she could avoid it.

Andou smiled, "There are so many places I want to see around the world. I can't wait to graduate and go travel!" Pondering, she added, "You get to see a lot of them at once, huh, Ryuonosuke-kun?"

Tamura nodded, "One day, perhaps. But the view is quite different."

As they talked, Ichijou was feeling quite left out. Aside from Arashimine Resort, he hadn't been very far out of the wilderness surrounding his hometown. That changed a little when he went to High School, of course, but...

Finishing his fruit, he tossed the core aside, before standing, saying, "Well, we aren't going to see those futures unless we get to safety, right? Let's go!"

Yokozuna nodded, psyching herself up, mumbling, "You'll adapt, Hina." Hurriedly finishing her pear, she said, "Alright, lead the way, Ayumi-chan!"

Nagasaki made to follow Ichijou, who had stopped. Suddenly, Nagasaki became alert, holding her hand up, blocking Andou, Tamura, and Yokozuna's path.

"Is something wrong, Nagasaki-san?" Tamura asked.

Ichijou turned his head, wondering why no one was following. Taking another step into the woods, he heard breathing. Turning back to in front of him, he heard the loud snapping of several branches. He was frozen stiff for a few moments as he waited with bated breath, until he felt someone pull at the back of his yukata. Surprised, Ichijou dropped his bag as Nagasaki pulled him away, following after the scrambling Andou, Tamura, and Yokozuna. The five hid, taking cover behind trees. Ichijou wanted to peek out and see, but Nagasaki stopped him, before carefully looking out herself. At another tree, Andou and Yokozuna nearby were keeping quiet, as was Tamura, a little farther away.

Ichijou heard the large thing take a few steps closer before he could hear the rustling of his bag. After a few moments, Nagasaki tapped Ichijou's shoulder, pointing to a tree farther back, suggesting he sneak over.

Swallowing with anticipation, Ichijou steadily creeped back, leaving the cover of the tree as he made for another one. Looking over into the clearing, he saw what the large thing was: a bear. Mostly, though it was a decent size, its fur was unnatural, colored half black and half white, something red clearly placed over its eye. Unlike Monokuma, however, it was very much a real bear, snorting and breathing as it shifted through Ichijou's bag, gnawing at the spilled contents.

"Move," Nagasaki whispered. Ichijou realized that he had stopped to examine the bear too long. In mere moments, he reached the tree he had been directed at, not daring to look at the bear again.

A sudden cry made Ichijou's heart leap, "Noooooo Monokuma why!?" At Andou's grief, the bear snarled, and growled. Nagasaki quickly ordered, "Run!" the girl made a break for it, running past Ichijou. The Luckster waited until the other three had passed before following, not wanting to run into them. He could hear the bear behind them as they ran, furiously growling. He dared not look back. As they ran, Yokozuna began to fall back until she dropped her pack.

"Moriko!? What gives?" Tamura said, more than a bit displeased at the turn of events.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Andou repeated over and over. She sounded like she was about to cry as she said, "I just...it hurts to see that poor bear like that!" Ichijou heard Nagasaki mutter something in response, but Ichijou couldn't make it out, only Andou's anguished response, "I know..."

After running a bit more, Yokozuna began to fall back again, her breathing heavy. Worried for her, Ichijou looked behind, seeing the bear weaving around trees, its size making it difficult. Mitsuzi realized that Nagasaki was probably taking this path to keep the bear from catching up so easily. Even so, Ichijou stretched his hand out, giving Yokozuna a light push to keep her going.

Just as soon as Ichijou thought they were going to get away, there was a shriek and a roar from up ahead. Looking over, Ichijou saw yet another bear, Monokuma coloration and all, at the side of the path they had taken. Nagasaki changed direction, stopping in front of it, pointing the others down an alternate path as she drew her knife.

"S-seriously!?" Tamura gawked as Nagasaki stopped, staring the beast down, but with the first bear still following, his pace didn't break for long. As Ichijou and Yokozuna passed her, Hina seemed to want to say something, but was too out of breath too. Once all four were out of the way, Nagasaki backed away from the bear, and gave made to follow Ichijou and Yokozuna.

Panting, voice shaky, Ayumi admitted, "These b-bears are weird. Acting...weird. It didn't a-attack..."

Butting in, Andou said, "And bears can run faster than people! It should have gotten us by now!"

Tamura took a wild guess, saying, "They might not be trying to hurt us, have you noticed which way we're running?"

Ichijou's sense of direction wasn't the best, but even he could tell, exclaiming, "B-backwards!?" They weren't being chased; they were being routed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Arashimine Resort, Kasumi was dealing with a far less pressing dilemma: she'd been kicked out. Due to the lack of things to do, Kobayashi had suggested they play one of the many board games from the upper level of the Storage Unit in the Lodge. While Kobayashi had the early advantage, Kasumi was able to get a solid grasp of the rules and come out on top. The second game went no better for Kobayashi, and the aftermath did not go well for Kasumi. Kobayashi's bitterness made Kasumi decide it would be a good idea to give her some space. After she returned the game board, she recalled something from last night that could use investigation: the Park Tycoon had said there was a paper that had some notes on it, such as the shower being cut off at night. But what tickled her curiosity was the other information it had.

Heading away from the Storage Units, she figured she'd see if she couldn't ask anyone. Knowing everyone would be meandering about waiting for news from those who'd left, Kasumi went to locate someone. As she came to the center of the Level, she could see the phone booth where Furugori was working. Rather than disturb him, she went to the side of someone else, whom was loitering around the slope upwards, still blocked off by the boulder.

"Hello, Uzatei-san," Kasumi said to the Fashion Designer as she approached.

The brown haired boy adjusted his black framed glasses, responding, "And hello to you, Kasumi-san."

Kasumi looked around, before asking, "I have a question, if you don't mind."

Slipping his hands in to his pockets, Uzatei smiled, "I'm at your service."

Kasumi explained, "Last night, Nagisa-chan mentioned a paper with some notes about the Lodges. I was curious about what it said."

"Every fact you can find, huh?" Uzatei smiled.

Kasumi nodded, "It doesn't hurt to be thorough."

With a shrug, Uzatei replied, "I can't say I disagree. Come, I'll get it for you. You can keep it." The boy led the way, heading back to the Lodges, Kasumi at his heels. They reached the far end, climbing the stairs, and reaching the door. He withdrew his ElectroID from the pocket of his plaid slacks, unlocking the door and entering. In moments, he returned with the paper, handing it off to Kasumi.

As she suspected, the water shutting off at 10:00 was not the only thing it mentioned. It also mentioned that the rooms were soundproofed (which came in handy around the cicada hours at five and eleven), the window shades were impenetrable to all forms of illumination, and the dresser had a weapon inside (a knife for the boys and a hatchet for the girls, as Monokuma implied). The other interesting thing was that not only did the dresser have two changes of personalized clothes, but any dirty clothes put into it would be clean the next day. Unwilling to accept sorcery, she folded the paper before asking Uzatei, "May I see something?"

Uzatei, uncertain, replied, "I suppose."

Kasumi nodded, before entering the room, leaving her shoes by the door. "Sorry for the intrusion," she mumbled, before heading over to the dresser. Leaning against it, she tried to push it aside, but it wouldn't budge: there wasn't even a millimeter of give.

Changing tactics, she stooped down as she heard Uzatei approach. Ignoring him, she opened the bottom drawer, finding a change of clothes. She attempted to pull the entire drawer out, but it stopped just as she managed, being made so it couldn't be removed. She heard Uzatei mumble, "And she goes straight for the Fashion Designer's clothing..." Ignoring him, she took said clothing out, putting it on top of the dresser before reaching her hands in, running her finger along the edges, trying to find some sort of seam. Unable to find anything, she tried the outside of the drawer, then the dresser, to no avail. With a sigh, she neatly returned the clothes and stood, turning back to Uzatei behind her.

"I was hoping to find a way to get under the Lodge. Whoever's running things must have a way to get into the dresser to clean our clothes, right?" she reasoned.

Uzatei postulated, "Looking to have a tussle with the mastermind behind all this?"

Realizing she had looked a little silly, Kasumi retorted, "If there's an edge I can get to tip the situation, I'll take it."

"Fair enough," Uzatei shrugged.

Double checking to make sure the note was still in her pocket, she said, "Sorry to disturb you, I think I'll be taking my leave."

With a sinister smile, Uzatei interrupted, "Now hold on just a moment, you don't think you'll be leaving here that easily, do you?" Kasumi froze, giving him a slightly worried look. After a moment, he added, "Come on, I've never had any girls in my room, you could at least do the bare minimum and keep me company a while."

With a huff, Kasumi replied, "If you stop acting so sleazy, perhaps."

Suddenly a bit self-conscious, Uzatei took a careful step back, asking, "Did I do something to offend you?"

"...There were, er, unsavory implications," Kasumi offered.

Uzatei scratched his head, before saying, "My apologies, I'm not so used to dealing with others like this. Normally, I'm in charge."

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, you did mention servants." Making some guesses, she asked, "Did you not go to a normal school?"

Uzatei nodded, "Yes, a private academy that my uncle was headmaster of. My peers stepped lightly around me, fearing what I could use my relative for. Interacting with equals at my age is something new to me, so I hope you don't take offense to anything I say, for none was meant."

Curious, Kasumi asked, "The Uzatei Family is powerful?"

Kotetsu seemed displeased, "We're more like bullies than anything. We are wealthy, but our wealth is the debts and favors owed to us rather than material objects. Our dynasty is far reaching, and we have many contacts in many trades and branches. Everyone keeps ledgers of debts owed by them and to them, to ensure they are collected. These are generally factored into wills: I would not be surprised to hear that more time and money is spent bickering over unpaid debts then mourning the deceased. I am only currently without my own ledger, of course, but I can't say I fancied the paperwork. It did create an interesting proving ground for our family: those worth more were the ones most useful. I suppose that's how I came upon my trade. I had to be of some use to the family, even if it was tailoring them. But I assure you, you'll find few better dressed dinner tables on holidays."

Thinking about the strange family traditions he'd grown up in, it wasn't much surprise he wasn't quite the social butterfly. Recalling something, Kasumi asked, "If you do start another ledger, will I owe you for the help you've given me today?"

Uzatei frowned slightly, looking around before admitting, "I think...I'll make an exception for you. Interacting with everyone like this without my family's traditions getting in the way is refreshing. It's like you're all...you're..."

Guessing, Kasumi replied, "Equals."

Uzatei nodded, "Close enough, at least." Looking back at the door, he finished, "Well, thank you for your time. I suppose I'll see you later?" Turning to the door, he made to leave, before stopping, saying, "Wait, this is my room."

Understanding, Kasumi exited, replying, "Indeed, I'll see you later." Putting her shoes back on, she took her leave.

Heading away from the Lodges, she looked back towards the phone, seeing Furugori Yasuo loitering about. Taking the path over, she wondered if he learned anything. The Computer Engineer noticed her approach, giving a quick wave before scratching his head awkwardly. Kasumi let out a quiet sigh: Monokuma had been accurate in his assessment about his attitude toward women.

"Finished?" Kasumi asked.

Furugori nodded, "F-from what I could tell, it hasn't b-been tampered with. I had Saruta-san help me test it and see if I could replicate a c-call from an upper level, but I couldn't manage it. I don't think it's possible, unless there's s-something I couldn't figure out. But, er..."

Raising an eyebrow Kasumi asked, "Is there a problem?"

Looking aside, Furugori said, "Well, I put the phone back together, but I'm not a hundred percent sure if it's working. I've never worked on a phone before, let alone one like this. Saruta-san came back up, so there's no one on the lower Level. I didn't want to make him go down all the way, so would it trouble you too much if you could check?"

Thinking for a moment, Kasumi asked, "Well, if you had walked down, Saruta-san would have been able to answer the phone if it worked, no?"

Furugori gagged on his spit, before saying, "I didn't think of that..."

Kasumi shook her head, saying, "Its fine, I'll check it out. I'm guessing no one replies when you call the lower Level?"

Furugori revealed, "No, I don't think anyone is down there, at least not in earshot of the Ranger Station. Or it's broken."

"Understood," the amnesiac girl said, turning to head over. Furugori waved her off before waiting by the phone as Kasumi went through the sparse forest, past the Courtroom Elevator door, down the slope to the Ground Level, finally reaching the Ranger Station. Entering, she came up to the phone and picked up the receiver, pressing the button for 'Line 1', and letting the phone ring. In mere moments, Furugori picked up, asking, "Hello, Kasumi-chan?"

"Yes, this is Kasumi...chan?" the girl said, wondering if she'd heard right.

There was a moment of silence, before Furugori suddenly let out a clumsy laugh, saying, "Ahaha, er, the phone works! That's good! I'll see you later, I dropped my, uh, glasses. Yeah." With that, he quickly hung up. Kasumi had no choice but to do the same. She had no words to give, but hoped he wouldn't be too flustered the next time they encountered. Thinking back, however, she first met him while he was engaged in conversation with Minami. Did he not see the muscular woman as a girl? Kasumi hoped she never considered that possibility, for Furugori's wellbeing.

Exiting the Ranger Station, she heard two things. One was the quiet start of the song of cicadas, signifying that it was now around eleven, and the other, was the noise of something coming out of the forest on the other side of the Ranger Station. Heart starting to beat with anticipation, she circled the building. Once she came in sight of the other part of the road, she froze. Whatever she had been expecting, it was not a large, black and white bear, no doubt more than a hundred kilos of muscle, bone, fur, claw, and tooth. Slowly, Kasumi tried to move out of sight, before something else came out of the forest: Nagasaki Ayumi. The Survivalist gave the bear a wide berth as she trudged down the road, her face red and sweaty. The bear made no move for her, nor did it go after Tamura Ryunosuke, who came out of the woods next. Andou Moriko, Yokozuna Hina, and Ichijou Mitsuzi followed, each of them looking exhausted, crestfallen, and covered in dirt and branches. Kasumi didn't see a backpack to go around either. She simply stared in blank shock as the black and white bear turned back into the forest. As it walked, she caught sight of its left eye, which looked just like Monokuma's red one.

Kasumi finally managed to open her mouth, but Tamura interrupted, "Please, don't ask..."

"Very well, I'll ask later, but I can make some presumptions in the meantime. Monokuma stopped you," Kasumi inferred.

"Monokuma stopped us," Ichijou confirmed, seemingly a bit disgruntled. Kasumi saw that Nagasaki seemed normal, however, perhaps even moreso. Looking back to Tamura, he mostly displayed disappointment and exhaustion.

Yokozuna, however, looked frustrated. The Snowboarder, clearly overheated, seemed to get hotter as she grumbled in disappointment, "Moriko-chan! We could have snuck by..."

Looking like she was about to cry, Andou moaned, "I know, I know..."

Ichijou waved his hands, trying to calm the girls down, "It's Monokuma's fault!"

Yokozuna frowned, before nodding, "Yeah, we need to get back at that bear somehow: duct tape that hatch he came out of on the stage!" Giving a sinister grin, she chuckled darkly to herself, planning vengeance. Kasumi was a bit surprised, not expecting her to be so...well, vengeful.

Before anyone could suggest another course of action, however, Kasumi heard reveille play again, and the monitor on the cliff side nearby lit up. As usual, Monokuma could be seen on it, recognizable even at a distance, and his voice echoed, "Upupu~ Would the Hope's Peak Students of the Arashimine Resort Class Trip please come to the Auditorium on the Ground Level! We have some urgent announcements to make, so please, waste no time." With that, the monitor switched off.

Tamura let out a sigh, grumbling, "Well, now _is_ probably the best time to rub salt in the wound. Looks like you won't have a chance to trap Monokuma..." Yokozuna pouted. No one had anything else to add, and the group of six made for the nearby tunnel, reaching the Auditorium in no time. Kasumi stood as the others took seats of some of the bleachers, catching their breath and trying to recover. Within minutes, the others began to arrive, the first being Ganaha Eriko, who was less then pleased.

"Ah! You guys are back already!? That means..." she muttered in realization. Ganaha gritted her teeth, seemingly about to explode into anger, before stopping suddenly, her expression deadening. She muttered hollowly, "I don't care anymore..." Silently, she sat down on a bleacher, slumping, looking defeated. Within minutes, everyone else had arrived, having varied reactions at seeing the expedition group returned, defeated. Hopes were crushed and consolations were offered, but all were silenced when the lights went off, the stoplights spinning and centering on the stage, where Monokuma erupted, hopping out.

"Welcome! And welcome back, everyone!" Monokuma cheered. Smugly, he added, "So, how are you feeling, travelers? Was the Despair of being unable to escape suitable?"

Tamura was silent, not responding. Yokozuna just gritted her teeth quietly, while Nagasaki seemed not to care. Ichijou and Andou glared defiantly, the girl saying, "You're the worst, Monokuma! How could you do that to those innocent bears?"

Monokuma laughed, "Upupu, why are you so surprised? We're family! Why would they not want to help me keep the peace? Oh, by the way, I've told them not to be so nice next time. Don't expect to come out unscathed next time you try a stunt like that."

"We'll just find another way out then, Monokuma!" Ichijou retorted. He gave an uncharacteristically sly grin, saying, "I've already got tons of plans to get by you."

Monokuma said plainly, "No you don't."

Ichijou's face fell, and he asked, "How did you know?" The sound of Kasumi's palm smacking her face was heard throughout the Auditorium once again.

"You just told me!" Monokuma said at the exact same time Mikage mumbled, "You just told him."

Adjusting his sunglasses, the Farmer added, "See?" Ichijou pouted a bit, but stayed silent.

Monokuma continued, "Now, since you're all quiet, please bear with me. I know you're all restless, and you haven't really found the time to get started on some killing, so I'm going to give you a little Incentive to push things along! As if the failed escape attempt and the lack of memories wasn't reason enough..."

Confused, Kasumi asked, "Excuse me?"

"Eh? Didn't I tell you?" Monokuma asked.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" Kasumi clarified.

Monokuma scratched his head with his paw, asking, "You haven't figured it out yet? Well, never mind, we can talk about that later."

Sanada spoke up, saying, "You can't tease us like that and go quiet, can you?"

"_Yes_, I can," Monokuma stated. "And now: onward! As you all know, you are silly teenagers, with little to no experience in relationships, and once you get out of here, you're going to have tons of trouble finding love with the trauma of having killed at your back, so I've got a deal for you!" With that, the stage section Monokuma stood upon sank, taking the bear out of sight. The machinery stopped, and the section began to rise again. When Monokuma returned, however, he was now wearing a frilly, white, angel outfit, holding a bow, resembling a cupid. He finished, "If you kill and get out of here, I'll do everything in my power to find you the perfect boyfriend or girlfriend!"

"...Really?" Sanada said, disappointed, and perhaps a bit disturbed.

"...Really?" Mikage said, interested. He gave a sly grin, before taking a few steps back, trying to hide his amusement at the idea.

"I'll pass, thank you," the Contractor Minami stated.

"Hell no! I refuse!" Ganaha shouted. "How can I be a good example to my idols if I go around parading my boyfriend while they're forbidden to have one!?" the Producer explained.

"Wait, really?" Ichijou asked, scratching his head. "Aren't they just singers?" he wondered.

"Public image is huge on popularity, and purity is one such factor," Ganaha said clearly and concisely, her usual anger faded entirely. Suddenly, she froze, before slumping in her seat, whining, "I'm never going to see my girls agaaaaaaiiinnnn..."

Ignoring them, Uzatei simply shrugged, "If you're trying to make us take this whole 'Killing Game' seriously, you're doing a very, very poor job of it."

"Not such a bad thing, if we can avoid any deaths," Saruta suggested, readjusting his lab coat.

Ishihara nodded, saying, "I agree. Keep your chin up, Ganaha-san! As long as we're alive, we have a chance, don't we, Mitsuzi-kun?" The Luckster couldn't help but smile in response.

Monokuma interrupted, "Oh come now, Ishihara. Don't say you don't want a cute girlfriend to give you a kiss every time you make a daredevil stunt! Wishing you well, like 'Good luck, Jouji-kun~.'" Kasumi shuddered at his words.

Ishihara hesitated, face clearly reddening a bit, but he shook his head, shouting, "But I don't want to kill someone for it!"

Furugori, having been stunned by the initial offer, finally came to his senses, suggesting, "I'm just gonna go now..."

"Got some planning to do? Go for it! It's not like I can close the tunnel, or anything," Monokuma replied.

"N-n-n-no!" the Computer Engineer retorted.

Kobayashi Nagisa hissed, "I'm leaving. Kinda wishing I hadn't come in the first place, to be honest. Sorry Monokuma, but you kinda creep me out! Like a mascot gone horribly, horribly wrong." Turning her head to the side, she muttered, "Cherrin is way cuter..."

"Sorta the point, darling!" Monokuma said as she walked out, being followed by Furugori and Uzatei.

"Are you quite finished?" Kasumi asked, getting impatient.

"Yup," Monokuma said.

Kasumi nodded, before quickly changing the subject, asking, "Now, tell me more about the lack of memories. I know you have something else to say."

Monokuma smiled, replying, "Upupu! That was all! Maybe."

Kasumi hissed, "You just said we can talk about it later."

Monokuma shook his head, "And we will! Don't you get it? I'm in charge here. Are my shows of power not enough for you? I can do whatever I want! Now hurry along, I can't babysit you all day," Monokuma snorted. With that, the costumed bear fled the scene, vanishing within moments into the stage, and the lights returned to normal.

"What a joke," Mikage laughed.

"You seemed kinda interested," Ichijou noted.

Mikage crossed his arms over his chest, scoffing, "Oh come on, you can't tell me you aren't interested."

Ichijou shrugged, "I'm already engaged." Kasumi gagged on her spit. Ichijou pondered for a moment, before saying, "Wait, it was a different word. 'B' something."

"Betrothed?" Kasumi suggested.

Ichijou nodded, "That was it!"

Andou smiled, "Really? Mitsuzi-kun? That's wonderful!"

Ichijou shrugged, "I don't really know her well. It was arranged a while ago, I was young. There aren't a whole lot of people where I live, so we have to plan everything out. It's the same with my older brother too. Or, was..."

Kasumi nodded in understanding, "I see..."

Hands in his suit pockets, Sanada asked, "Oh? Not disappointed?"

Kasumi blinked, "Why would I be?"

A bit surprised, Sanada asked, "There's nothing between you? You always seem to go to him first, after all." Yokozuna leaned over, a bit interested in the gossip.

Kasumi sighed, "We've known each other a day. I barely know who _I_ am..." She really had no interest in the incentive, and Ichijou was simply a friend, a trustworthy one. Bringing her hand to her chin, she pondered, "But I wonder, what would happen if Monokuma could be convinced that a Culprit's soul mate, if you will, was already here: trapped at the Resort?" She shook her head, adding, "It's just speculation..."

Tamura stood, brushing off his jumpsuit before saying, "Who knows, that bear is a force of chaos. Let's just hope we can weather this situation until we find some other way to escape."

Saruta nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

With that, the rest of the Students filtered out of the Auditorium, through the tunnel and to the road. As soon as the sun hit them, Kasumi heard Ichijou's stomach growl.

Ishihara said, "You guys made a good effort, so why don't you go get cleaned up while I try and figure out something to do for lunch?"

Not nearly as ruffled by the forest as the others, Andou smiled, "Oh, I can help!"

"Thanks guys. I need another shower..." Yokozuna admitted. Nagasaki began to walk off without word, or looking back.

Noting her behavior, Kasumi asked, "Is she okay?"

Tamura shrugged, "I can't say. She performed well and kept her head. She's certainly a Survivalist. She might still be going off that adrenaline, we'll see if she returns to normal."

Saruta offered, "Be sure to clean out any cuts or scrapes well. I have hydrogen peroxide if you would like."

Ichijou asked, "What's that?"

Saruta explained, "A common disinfectant. The Medical Building has nothing better, so it will have to suffice. I will be there if you want some." With one last nod, the reliable Surgical Assistant took his leave, following Nagasaki up the slope.

With that, the group began to head up the slope, separating upon reaching the clearing past the sparse forest. Kasumi herself headed to the Lodges as well, separating as she followed the path to Kobayashi's, hoping for some peace and quiet. Knocking on the door, she waited for a response, but there was nothing. She tried the doorbell, but again, there was still nothing. A bit miffed at still being locked out, Kasumi headed over to the Restaurant, figuring she'd relax until lunchtime. Oh course, she should have expected Kobayashi was already there, sitting at the table, along with Minami, Mikage, and Sanada.

Kasumi took a seat quietly, overhearing part of the conversation. Minami was responding to a question of Kobayashi's, saying clearly, "I assure you, I'm not interested in Monokuma's incentive."

Kobayashi laughed, "Oh come ooooon, I can see it in your face!" Kasumi took another look at Minami, but her expression seemed as hard as ever.

Minami sighed, before explaining, not at ounce of stutter in her breath, "I already have a boyfriend."

Kobayashi raised an eyebrow, before snorting in amusement. The far less amused Minami turned her glare on the Park Tycoon, who froze, letting out an awkward laugh, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "Er, uh, I was just laughing about how...uh...you have a boyfriend and I don't!" she quickly said. Her eyes began to water as she continued, "Even after trying as hard as I could for about five years now..."

Sanada Shinji admitted, "That doesn't seem very funny."

Kobayashi's head slammed into the table as she whined, "It's nooooooot!"

Mikage shrugged, "There is such a thing as trying too hard, you know." Minami simply sighed, remaining silent.

Within the next twenty minutes, most of the others had arrived, waiting for the promised lunch, including the trekking group, whom had a bit of interest surrounding them, particularly curiosity about the exact chain of events. After Ishihara and Andou brought out a lunch of chilled soup and sandwiches, Tamura, renewed by his bath, recounted the events. The black and white bears seemed to be fierce and numerous: getting through them would likely be impossible. Ishihara's glider plan would likely result in them never seeing him again, so the Aeronaut agreed to stop his construction.

"It's not like I'd gotten very far anyway," Ishihara admitted. "I was working on the blueprints earlier...the only thing I could do is to maybe make a glider that can effectively go as long as I need to get through the forest entirely, but that needs top weather conditions, and possibly better materials than I can find."

Nagasaki, whom was back to her usual, jittery self, shook her head vigorously, saying, "Monokuma's too...powerful, no good."

Remembering the incident that happened yesterday, Ichijou mentioned, "There was that one bird that attacked me randomly, and the one that scratched Moriko-chan."

Understanding, Kasumi interjected, "You're thinking that Monokuma could influence a bird attack to stop Ishihara-san? ...I could see it happening."

Ishihara frowned, admitting, "Yeah, you're probably right..." Groaning, he added, "There's gotta be something I can do!"

"I say we just wait for help," Furugori suggested.

Sanada shook his head, "We can't be so sure it will come." Turning his head, he continued, "Even if the authorities know we are here-" Interrupting himself, the Debater retorted, slamming his fist on the table, "They must! Did the employees of the Resort simply get laid off, the owner included?" Sanada shook his head, saying, "They may have been brib-"

"You gotta be- oh give it a rest!" Ganaha snarled.

Sanada stopped, taking a breath, before smiling, "Excuse me, I got a bit carried away. I believe my point stands, however."

Uzatei shrugged, "My apologies, I don't think I caught it."

Understanding, Kasumi said, "Hope's Peak...a school with such Talent at its fingertips could likely cover up an incident like this. Closing the Resort down would keep any traffic from coming, so who would there be to turn to?"

"Oh," Tamura gasped. The ASCAN mentioned, "There should be rangers in the nearby forests. There's a Ranger Station, after all. Smoke can be seen for miles, so a large enough fire would draw attention. All we need to do is wait for a dry day and...well, if it gets out of control, we'll all be in danger." He shook his head, finishing the thought, "But a noticed fire _will_ be investigated. It's a valuable last resort in a survival situation."

Yokozuna noted, "You seem to know a lot about that stuff."

Tamura nodded, "Astronauts are trained in survival, among other things." Turning back to the others, he said, "I suggest we just keep an eye on things for a day or two, try and see if there's anything here we missed, then try making a fire. We need to be careful, so some planning would do us some good."

Ishihara scratched his curly hair and sighed, "I guess that's the best we can do, huh?"

The meal wound down, and the first to leave the table was Tamura, whom said, "I'm going to look at our supplies and some of the area. I want to see what we have to work with to make a controlled fire. We could start one up here on the First Level, but the last thing we need is a passing air vehicle to mistake a signal fire for a bonfire..." As everyone else finished, Ishihara took care of the dishes with Yokozuna's assistance, while everyone else went their own way. Andou went chasing after Tamura, insisting she'd help. Kasumi, however, had little to investigate. She did have something to discuss though. Heading out of the Restaurant, she began to follow Sanada Shinji as he headed to the sparse forest on the way to the lower level. To her surprise, he stopped near the phone shack, leaning on the side and watching as Kasumi approached, his hands neatly in his pockets.

"Hello there, Kasumi-san. How can I be of service?" Sanada asked as she approached.

Kasumi nodded in greeting, before saying, "There was something I wanted to talk about. Or rather, something you were talking about to yourself that I would like to continue."

Shinji nodded, "Ah, the public's awareness of our situation? What do you think?"

Kasumi suggested, "I think our presence here is unknown to most everyone."

"I disagree," Sanada said.

Raising an eyebrow, Kasumi redacted her words, saying, "You're right, the public must know about us."

"I think you're wrong," Sanada replied. He gave a slight smirk at Kasumi's frown, answering, "Come now, I haven't had a good one on one in a while, you can't expect me to entertain myself for the period we're stuck here, can you?"

Kasumi sighed, "I figured..." But she still didn't think he'd be as blatant about acting as Devil's advocate. Returning to her original side in the argument, she said, "Very well. Hope's Peak Academy would have to cover up the Game of Mutual Killing, else the public outcry would likely result in the school being closed."

Sanada shook his head, "Not necessarily, with the proper lies and misinformation, anything can be spun to look like a good, or at least neutral, event. 'Hope's Peak Class Trip in mountains ends in tragedy, one survivor.'"

Kasumi thought for a moment, before replying, "While that would be possible, how do you explain the lack of employees here? You mentioned the owner of the Resort as well, certainly he can't be pleased with the modifications. Or do Resorts normally have Courtrooms?"

Sanada chuckled, "No, I don't believe they do." Answering back, he mentioned, "They may have been told that Hope's Peak wanted the staff replaced by the usual scientists, for whatever reasons. It may have been part of the deal in acquiring the Resort for the 'Class Trip'. As for the modifications, no one would be able to get in close: with the Resort closed for the Class Trip, it's possible the tunnel is blocked off at the other end by roadblocks. You'd only need one security guard to keep any snoopers from reaching the end of the tunnel and finding the boulder, which is abnormal no matter how you slice it."

Kasumi thought on that, before suggesting, "Well, I suppose in that scenario, we can hope the Resort Owner is nosey enough to ignore security guards."

Sanada shrugged, "If I were in the position of Hope's Peak, I'd have him eliminated."

Surprised at the bold response, Kasumi replied, "Well, aren't you a pleasant person?"

Sanada let out a laugh, before looked back to Kasumi, asking, "Well, do you concede your point?"

Mulling it over, Kasumi thought aloud, "Well, I suppose it's not impossible that our presence here is known, but wasn't my original point regarding our situation?"

Sanada smiled, "Yes, but why didn't you think about that two minutes ago when I changed the subject?" Kasumi had to give him that. The Debater let out a sigh, before proposing, "We should do this another time. I feel like you can match wits better than most here, at the very least."

"Possibly, though to be fair, I'd rather we found a way out before we find the time," Kasumi said.

"Fair enough," Sanada nodded as he headed off, going towards the lower level.

Thinking for a moment, Kasumi decided that she wanted to take a moment to relax, but she didn't really have a private place to go: Kobayashi had the ElectroID to get into her room, and Kasumi was locked off from everywhere else. Getting an idea, she went to the two empty Lodges again, checking to see if her ElectroID worked, but she had no luck. After trying that, she went over to the Medical Building, entering to see Saruta Bimaru sitting at the desk as normal, reading one of the medical books.

The black haired Surgical Assistant looked up, saying, "Ah, Kasumi-san. Can I help you?"

Kasumi admitted, "I was just hoping for somewhere quiet to relax."

Saruta nodded, saying, "I have an extra chair and some books, though they're hardly entertaining. You're free to stay. I must admit, I have few visitors, so I don't think you'll be disturbed."

Feeling relief at Saruta's hospitality, Kasumi gladly took a seat and one of the more readable books. She was able to glean most of the text, but there was the occasional word she wasn't sure of. If anything, it was a quite way to kill time. The only other way she could was by talking with everyone, which, while enlightening, was a bit exhausting at times as well.

And a few hours respite was just what she needed. A little while after the cicadas started back up around five as the sun started to sneak behind the mountain, she took her leave, in a bit of a better mood, thoughts of Monokuma's Incentive deep in the back of her mind. Curious about her roommate, Kasumi went over to the Lodge, finding that once again, Kobayashi wasn't there. Not seeing much else to do, she figured she'd wait in the Restaurant until dinner, as it would no doubt be starting soon. However, as soon as she started to make her way over, she heard the talking from the phone booth.

Heading over, Kasumi could hear Ishihara speaking hurriedly, his tone serious. "Get everyone away from the forest, it's too dangerous!" she heard him say into the phone.

Approaching Kasumi looked into the phone shack, seeing Ishihara's worried, intense expression. The Aeronaut looked up at her, noting her confused face. Blinking, he pointed over his shoulder, at the cliff. Kasumi leaned, looking past the shack and the Medical Building, seeing what he had.

Smoke. A column of black smoke, broad, but thick and dark, ominously streaking across the blue and orange sky.

"Go let everyone know!" Ishihara ordered.

"U-understood," Kasumi said, starting to grasp the situation. It was a summer day, and though a little humid, it still can't have rained in very long. Running back to the Medical Building, she nearly plowed into Saruta as he came out, his facial expression as neutral as ever.

"D-did you see?" Kasumi asked, not certain.

Saruta nodded, "I only just looked up and saw the smoke. I'm going down to see if anyone needs treatment." Kasumi finally noticed that he was putting burn ointment and gauze from his hands into his lab coat. Her unease about the situation increasing, Kasumi nodded, and the two parted ways.

The amnesiac quickly headed over to the Lodges, ringing the doorbell of the farthest on the left, Ichijou's, before heading up. She realized an issue halfway to ringing Uzatei's doorbell: she was going to get tired rather quickly. Shaking her head, she persevered, ringing the other 12 doorbells, though by the time she had finished, she was tired and panting, trying to catch her breath. She was answered by a few: Ganaha, Nagasaki, Yokozuna, Mikage, and Furugori all came outside, looking around, until they noticed the smoke.

Finally going to regroup, Kasumi heard Mikage ask, "What the hell's going on?"

Kasumi shook her head, taking breath, before answering, "I don't know, but I'm assuming the worst."

Yokozuna asked, "Should we go check on the others?"

Realizing she had more heads to work with, Kasumi ordered, "Mikage-san, check then Restaurant and Storage Units, if you would."

"Only if you address me like I asked," the Farmer said without missing a beat.

Kasumi glared, not in the mood, but relented rather quickly, saying with a tinge of disgust, "Fine, Naoki-k-kun." The Farmer gave a cocky grin before heading off.

"What about the rest of us?" Furugori asked.

Not sure, Kasumi said, "We need to somehow make sure everyone else is okay. Ishihara-san is on the phone with someone, but we're still missing...Uzatei, Kobayashi, Sanada, Tamura, Ichijou, Andou, and Minami." Turning her head, Kasumi saw Mikage on his way back, Minami and Ichijou following. Explaining further, Kasumi said, "Saruta-san is already on his way down."

While Mikage and Minami came to a stop at the group, Ichijou kept going, breaking into a run. "I-Ichijou-san!" Kasumi called out.

"I'm going down to see if I can help!" Ichijou called out.

Looking back at the others, Kasumi turned and went to follow, saying, "Not alone!"

Mikage noted as she walked away, "You let Saruta-san down alone."

"Well, he has yet to fall off a cliff," Kasumi mumbled to herself as she walked hastily. Calling back, she said, "Ishihara-san is over by the phone! Let him take the lead!" Knowing he was at least more reliable than most of the group she left behind, she picked up her pace, catching up to Ichijou.

Though Kasumi had only just caught her breath, she was able to make it to the lower level without much trouble, the downhill run allowing her to keep going until they reached the bottom, where Kasumi had to stop, Ichijou waiting for her before continuing. Looking up at the sky, already quite orange, she could still see the smoke. Noting the direction it she wondered, saying between breaths, "Could it be...the Cabin?" The two looked at each other, before quickly heading to the nearby Ranger Station. Entering, the two saw that the first room was empty, but they could hear a voice in the next room. Entering, they saw Kobayashi hovering by Uzatei, who was on the phone, Saruta standing nearby. Kobayashi looked over at the two, her expression plain with worry.

"W-where are Tamura, Andou, and Sanada?" Kasumi asked, still catching her breath.

"The only places left to check are the Cabin and the Auditorium, right?" Ichijou asked.

Kobayashi looked up, saying, "I'll check the Auditorium, it should be safe there." Without looking back, the girl headed outside.

Uzatei looked up from the phone, suggesting, "The others are going to come down with some food and water should the fire spread throughout the whole forest. With a tarp, we won't have to worry about smoke getting in, so we can stay safe if the whole forest goes up, but there's still the matter of letting any investigation that comes by know we're here."

Kasumi could hear Ishihara's voice on the other end of the phone, but couldn't make it out. Uzatei repeated for him, "Oh, Minami-san makes a good point. They'll probably send surveyors to examine the damage after it burns out and extinguish the rest."

"Who cares!" Ichijou yelled suddenly. "We need to find the others! Tamura-san and Moriko-chan went into the woods, right?" he said, practically heading out of the door already.

Uzatei nodded, and Ichijou made to leave, but Saruta said, "Hold on." A brief look of impatience crossed Ichijou's face, and Saruta explained, "I'll go with you to find them, but you must listen to me. As in, when I say run, we run. I don't know how far the fire has spread, so we must be careful."

The Luckster gave Saruta a hard look, before nodding, "Alright."

"I would like to go as well," Kasumi requested. Saruta simply nodded.

Uzatei grouched, adjusting his glasses, "And leave me here all alone with the phone line? Fine, be that way."

The other three ignored the grump, heading outside and into the forest. Moving into the woods, Ichijou called out, "Tamura-san! Moriko-chan!" Kasumi and Saruta followed suit as their path wound towards the Cabin.

This continued for several minutes until they heard a voice from behind them, "What's the matter? Dinnertime already?" They turned to see Tamura Ryunosuke, and though his tone was jovial, he quickly realized something was wrong, asking, "What's the matter?"

"There's a forest fire, near the Cabin. Don't you smell it?" Kasumi explained quickly.

Tamura's eyes widened and the Astronaut Candidate shook his head, saying, "That's not right, I didn't find a good place to start a fire...who..." Eyes narrowing in resolve, he said fiercely, "We need to find Andou!"

Ichijou pointed out, "You were the last one with her."

Tamura nodded, "I know, we got separated. You know how she is, too much of a free spirit to stay in one place. She supported the idea of doing as little damage to the forest as possible, but she probably saw an animal and..."

Ichijou started moving, heading back in the direction of the Cabin, calling out, "Moriko-chan!"

The search continued, until the smell of smoke became even more noticeable. Saruta pointed out, "We're getting close to the fire. We should put less distance between us and the edge of the forest. This way." There was a change in course, the four circling where the fire was, but there was no sign of Andou Moriko. Sanada Shinji was also unaccounted for, but Kasumi was doubting the Debater would be skulking the forests normally.

Finally, the girl heard something, coming from the direction of the fire. Changing her direction, she headed for it, Tamura shouting, "Hey, Kasumi, where are you going!" Kasumi heard the others following, so she didn't bother explaining. In mere moments, she came to a clearing in the trees, the shadows dancing to the movements of the fire, light visible through the trunks. There was a dark silhouette against them though, but to Kasumi's chagrin, it was too small to be Andou's.

"Upupupu, isn't fire just so beautiful?" Monokuma laughed. "Such destruction and Despair possible...but we can't have that, can we? It looks like I'm going to have to step in this time. You kids are so crazy!" he chortled. The group couldn't even tell if he was facing them or not due to the lighting, but the bear clearly raised his paws, saying, "Begone, flame!" Before Kasumi could comment on the absurdity of the situation, the ground rumbled, and dirt shifted, and a hose poked out of the ground. Monokuma seemed to pull a firefighter cap from thin air, putting it on as he grasped the hose, pulling a lever, allowing a torrent of water to shoot forth. He panned it across the fire, which hissed and crackled in defiance. As it began to recede, Monokuma walked forward, as if chasing it, the Students standings stunned at the odd scene.

Kasumi was the first to recover, looking down at the protruding hose. She wanted to dig at it, but her sense of urgency regarding Andou and Sanada kept her at bay, and she simply waited alongside the others. Minutes passed as Monokuma fought the fire singlehandedly, weaving the hose through the trees like a spider with web. It was nearly dark when he finally returned, dropping the hose. "Job well done. Remember kids, a safe fire is one next to a proportionate amount of fire retardants! Try not to breath in too much smoke. See you soon, no doubt, upupu. Upupupupupupu!" Monokuma laughed, disappearing into the trees. Before Kasumi could move, the hose began to retract itself, the nozzle darting into the woods, before taking a few moments to unknot itself, finally returning to the ground, leaving behind nothing but a hole in the dirt.

"C-come on!" Ichijou said, recovering, and breaking into a run through the burnt trees, smoke still hanging in the air, heat still emanating from some of the charred wood.

"C-cover your mouth!" Saruta said quickly, his voice strained as he tried to avoid coughing.

Finally, the four reached the Cabin, and as Kasumi had guessed, it was caught in the blaze, being burnt black. The group gave it a long, hard look, before Ichijou turned away, saying, "She's not here, let's go."

As he took a step, Tamura grabbed him by the arm, saying, "We should check anyway..." His voice was hollow, his apprehension plain.

Defiantly, Ichijou cried out, "She's not here!"

Unwilling to hear his denial, Kasumi took a few strong steps towards the blackened building. She reached her hand for the door, holding her hand near the doorknob to tell if it was hot or not, before turning it, only to find it stuck fast. Tamura waved her away, before pounding it down with his foot, sending burnt wood shards and ash into the air. Kasumi held her arm over her mouth as she entered, to keep from inhaling anything dangerous. The other three followed as she looked through the living room and kitchen on her way to the upper floor.

Treading carefully, she was surprised as the burnt floor held her weight, only creaking in protest. Opening doors, the first bedroom she looked into was empty. Kasumi gasped upon opening the door to the closet however, a sickening scent of burnt flesh and smoke hit her. The closet was occupied.

A charred and featureless corpse sat against the wall, a few things scattered on the floor around it, a chain locked around the wrist. Kasumi felt sick to her stomach as she recognized the short, petite frame and the long braid of burnt hair...

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Class Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Students!"


	6. Chapter 1-4: Making Sense

**Summer Woes: Abnormal Days**

* * *

Ichijou Mitsuzi felt his stomach sink as he came up behind Kasumi, her gasp of surprise prompting him to investigate. He gagged as the smell of burnt hair and flesh hit his nose, only making him even more nauseous. Turning away, he desired fresh air, but that was something in short supply, given the smell of char permeating the Cabin. Looking at the others, Tamura had a look of shock and bewilderment plain on his face, while Saruta seemed unperturbed, but serious.

The Surgical Assistant was the first to say something, suggesting, "We should leave, let the air clear out a bit more...open the windows."

Tamura gave a nod and a shaky grunt of affirmation, before going to the bedrooms, as did Kasumi. Ichijou, still not quite thinking properly, headed downstairs, mindlessly opening the living room window before going outside, where the air was a little clearer. He waited there for a few moments, trying to sort out his thoughts as he heard Kasumi, Saruta, and Tamura exit as well, the mood tense and silent.

Ichijou suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see Kasumi, he saw that she had a worried expression on her face, asking, "Are you alright, Ichijou-san?"

Forcing a smile, the Luckster said, "Y-yeah. I'll hold up okay." Kasumi gave him an uncertain look, and he felt his face fall. Trying to put his feeling into words, he scratched his head, saying, "I just...don't know what to think. Monokuma said something like 'you crazy kids' so...one of us must have done it." Frowning, he admitted, "I really thought we could get out of this without anyone getting hurt."

Ichijou watched as Kasumi thought for a moment, and her mood seemed to change. Her forlorn face became hardened and determined, and she began to think to herself.

"Kasumi-san?" Ichijou asked, not sure of his friend's condition.

"Might I borrow your ElectroID one more time, please?" Kasumi asked. Ichijou nodded, handing it over, assuming she was going to look through the rules again. He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her.

For that matter, what had gotten into him? This...sour depression wasn't like him. What were the others going to do if they saw him like that? But on the other hand, what could he do about the situation? Andou was dead, murdered. He briefly considered: was Kasumi thinking about finding the murder?

Ichijou wondered if that would be possible, but he found himself distracted as he got a bit of a headache. Taking a few steps away from the remains of the Cabin, he tried to get some fresher air for a few minutes in the quiet, only the sound of cicadas echoing throughout the woods, seemingly unfettered by the blaze.

Ishihara was first to arrive, bursting through the trees, a panicked expression on his face, yelling, "What was that announcement!? A body?" A few others came through, looking around, taking in the scene.

His mood sank as soon as he saw the dour expression on Tamura's face, and Ichijou's lacking its usual smile. Trying to come to terms with it himself, Ichijou answered, "Moriko was...in the Cabin. Trapped there when..."

Ishihara flinched, fists clenched at his sides as it sank in. Everyone else became to filter in as well, full of questions. One person's appearance sparked a reaction out of Kasumi, whom approached, demanding, "And where were you, Sanada Shinji?"

Holding up his hands defensively, Sanada said, "Now now, I was simply in the Auditorium. It's quiet there, and the acoustics are nice."

A bit sharply, Uzatei cut in, snapping, "Hey, don't we have other things to be worrying about?"

"Upupu, indeed you do!" came the cheery voice of Monokuma as he entered.

Ganaha suddenly snarled, "What did you do you damn rat bear!" Shakily, she muttered, "Andou died...I could be next." Shuddering, she clawed at her head as let out a she wail of fright.

"Pipe down!" came a snarl from Minami.

"_Please_," Monokuma added. "Mind your manners, ladies!" Monokuma chided. Minami simply scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Clearing his throat, Monokuma began, "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what comes next. I've said bits and pieces here and there, but now we're in the investigation period. You have several hours to examine the scene of the crime, coming to whatever conclusions you reach, until the Class Trial! To start you off, I have these!" In Monokuma's hands appeared a small stack of white files, with black lettering on them, reading, 'Monokuma File 1'. Ichijou took his without word, not daring to open it. "Now, any questions? Read the rules! Any more questions? Bother me when you come up with them. Good luck and good riddance!" The bear then took off, leaving to them to look over things.

As Ichijou looked over the File in his hands, he once again wanted to disbelieve this was happening. But wasn't that running? Ichijou swallowed, shaking his head. He couldn't run, not from this. He had no choice but to accept the strange course of events his life took yesterday as fact, and move on. Andou Moriko...wasn't coming back, but the person who took away her chance to live was still trying to get away with it. They hadn't fessed up, so that meant he had to help uncover them.

"I have to do this..." he muttered to himself, psyching himself up.

"The investigation?" came a fairly deep voice from near him.

Ichijou looked up at Minami Fuyuko, nodding in confirmation. Guessing the large girl might be interested in help, Ichijou asked, "Do you want to help, Minami-san?"

The Contractor shrugged, "I suppose. A few of the others are dividing into small groups, if helping at all." Minami shot a glare at Mikage Naoki, whom was walking away from the scene altogether, his Monokuma File tossed to the ground behind him. Ichijou felt a tinge of anger, like the Farmer was ignoring the death that had just happened. If he'd seen the body...

Getting himself back together, Ichijou cracked open the Monokuma File, giving it a read. It had a host of helpful information on a short page, complete with an anatomy diagram of Andou's body, colored solid black with the exception of a pink spot on the top of her head.

**The Victim, Andou Moriko, was discovered in the Abandoned Cabin on the Ground Level at 5:38 PM. They died at 5:10 PM.**

**The Victim is covered in 4th** **degree burns on her whole body. On the head, there are signs of blunt trauma. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Ichijou frowned at the book, not seeing much use in the information. They knew exactly how she died. Closing the File, he said to Minami, "Shall we check out the building?"

"Well, it's a start," the Contractor replied. Reaching the door, Minami immediately asked, "Was this door broken when you got here?"

Ichijou shook his head, "No, we had to break it down after, Monokuma put out the fire."

"Then perhaps, it would be wise to tell everyone what happened, no?" Sanada requested as he approached, his hand adjusting the bangs that hung over his eye. He continued, "Kasumi-san has already returned to the Cabin, and Tamura seems a bit too disheveled." Those interested leaned in, hoping to hear what happened.

Saruta offered, "I could explain, if you'd rather, Ichijou-san."

Ichijou shook his head, "No, I'll do it." The Luckster cleared his throat, beginning, "I was talking with Minami-san in the Restaurant when Mikage came and told us about the fire. I went to go help, and Kasumi-san came with me. We went to the lower level and found Uzatei, Saruta, and Kobayashi in the Ranger station."

Interrupting, Kobayashi claimed, "Er, after they came in, I went to go check out the Auditorium, where I found Sanada."

The Debater nodded, "We can discuss timeframes later, but yes."

Ichijou continued, "Kasumi, Saruta, and I went into the forest to try and find Tamura and Moriko."

"They went to find a good place to try and start a signal fire, right?" Ishihara asked.

Eyes turned to the ASCAN, who wiped his forehead as he suddenly said, "I should have...kept a better eye on her." Wiping his face a bit harder, he tried to regain his composure, explaining, "We were exploring the safe areas of the forest for a couple hours, trying to find a place we can use. We were separated...I assumed she'd just gone off chasing an animal, and she'd find me or head back when she was done. Later, I was on my way back, and I ran into Ichijou, Kasumi, and Saruta. They told me about the fire, and I remembered Andou-san. They said they hadn't found her yet either, so..."

Ichijou took over again, continuing, "I wanted to check out the Cabin, but it was on fire, at least, until Monokuma came and put it out. When the smoke cleared-"

"Eh? Wait, say that again," Ganaha interrupted. Getting peeved, she hissed, "Why would Monokuma let the fire burn so long if he was justgonnaputitout!? Augh!"

Saruta explained, "Well, he said something along the lines of, 'It looks like I'm going to have to step in this time, you crazy kids.'"

Ichijou nodded, "Then he made some hose appear and put it out in a few minutes. We waited for some of the smoke to clear, then went to check it out. On the second floor, in the closet, we found...Moriko-chan there, burnt..."

As Ichijou stopped, Saruta finished, "Just as the Monokuma File describes. The announcement regarding the body played thereafter."

"Very well, that will suffice thank you," Sanada nodded, appreciating the help. "You are free to examine the Cabin, I am going to check some other places and alibi's in the meantime," he said before turning to Tamura, asking, "Can we discuss a few things?"

The ASCAN seemed a bit displeased but nodded, and the two went a short distance away. Minami nudged Ichijou from behind, before pointing at the Cabin. Nodding, Ichijou entered. Once again, he looked around the living room, still blackened, but a little less smoky then before. Ichijou heard creaking from upstairs, likely Kasumi, searching around.

Minami noted, "For a building that was on fire for some time, it is both far too damaged, and not enough."

Ichijou scratched his head, asking, "What?"

"A house this burnt would be on the verge of collapsing, yet we can walk around it just fine. And yet, how long was it burning? Andou died at some time after five, which means the fire was likely started around five. The body was discovered after five thirty, likely a few minutes after the fire was extinguished," Minami shook her head, finishing, "Even on a warm, day like this, I can't see the fire doing this much damage unassisted."

Thinking about it, Ichijou wondered aloud, "Maybe they did assist it somehow, but we don't even know how it started. Let's look around a little more."

The pair looked over the bottom floor, searching the charred furniture, looking at the undamaged fireplace, checking the scorched cabinets, finding what little food was there damaged from the heat. After moving things around, Minami called Ichijou over, holding up a blackened backpack, having pulled it from under one of the seats. In recognition, Ichijou said, "Hey, that looks a little like the ones we used earlier today! When we went out."

Minami's gaze hardened as she gingerly opened it, remarking, "Empty. If Tamura can't explain this, he'll have some answering to do."

Ichijou shook his head, "We left ours behind when we ran away from the bears."

Minami paused, before placing it on the seat she'd found it under. "There may have been extra then, I doubt anyone went back into the woods to get it," Minami guessed.

"I think Tamura-san found them. We can ask later," Ichijou stated. Minami nodded, and the search continued up the second floor. Almost immediately, they ran into Kasumi, whom was standing by the closet, looking inside. Ichijou cringed as he thought about the haunting corpse, but something else caught his eye as he walked over.

Kasumi stood straight as she noticed the two approached, her hair tied back into a ponytail, her hands adorned by black gloves. She nodded, asking, "Here to investigate?"

"I see you're jumping right into it," Minami pointed out.

Curious, Ichijou asked, "Where'd you find the gloves?"

Kasumi answered, "I had them when I woke up yesterday. When I started investigating, I figured they'd be useful: the hair tie keeps my hair out of my face while I think, and the gloves will hopefully keep me from tracking ash on anything. More importantly though: yes, Minami-san. I figured I'd get as much time investigating things as I could. Monokuma said a few hours, and it can take a while to get around." Looking back towards the closet, she added, "That, and...whoever can kill a girl like this and show their faces around us doesn't deserve to get away with it."

Minami had to admit, "I don't disagree." Ichijou felt his fists clench, some of Kasumi's determination no doubt rubbing off on him.

After a moment, Kasumi took out Ichijou's ElectroID, handing it back, saying, "I'm done with this. I just wanted to reread the rules about the Trial and such." Ichijou took it without word.

Minami made a move, going past Kasumi (easier said than done in the relatively narrow hallway, compared to Minami, at least) and coming to the closet. She visibly grimaced as she saw the corpse, but didn't look away. Ichijou and Kasumi moved in front of her, crouching down to look at the body as Minami looked over top of them. The Luckster found himself disgusted again as he saw the charred corpse. He had to bear it though, looking her over, trying to find some sort of clue. He noted that she didn't really have much of a facial expression, her face being too charred to even recognize. There were a few scraps of her dress, but most of it had been burnt away.

"Uhn," Ichijou groaned, despite himself.

Kasumi asked, "Are you alright, Ichijou-san? You're a little green and pale."

The Luckster begged, "Don't worry about me, please, let's just...get on with it."

Kasumi nodded, moving with a bit of haste. There were a few things on the ground next to Andou: two halves of a rod, and a loop of chain, part of which was locked around Andou's wrist. Pointing at the chain, Kasumi said, "I imagine this is from the Storage Unit? I didn't realize there were locks there, though I remember chains. But more importantly, the Monokuma File mentioned 'blunt trauma'."

Minami, standing behind the other two, leaned in looking over the head, pointing out, "There, on the top of her head. Did something hit her?"

"Or she hit something," Kasumi stated, standing carefully, very nearly bumping her head into Minami's jaw. Kasumi leaned in, looking near the top of the closet, pointing out, "The rod looks like it came from up here. It seems to be removable out of the top here, but why is it broken?" Ichijou leaned in, seeing two grooves in the wall where the rod could have fit, which were shallower at the top.

Ichijou asked, "Any ideas, Kasumi-san?"

"I would guess..." Kasumi began, but she stopped herself.

"Yes?" Minami asked, imploring her to go on.

Kasumi shook her head, "I could speculate all day, but perhaps it might be better to let you go over the scene and come up with your own ideas. I don't want you to hear what I think, then try and fit everything to my perceptions."

Minami frowned in displeasure, scoffing, "How impressionable do you think we are?"

Kasumi shook her head, "Even if you don't mean to, even twisting your thoughts a slight bit can change your initial impressions, and possibly make you misinterpret something. At the Trial, I'd like to hear your own, personal reasoning."

Ichijou nodded, "Okay, I think I understand, but are we done here? " Kasumi nodded, and the closet was closed for now.

Ichijou entered the large, master bedroom, hoping for at least a little fresh air. As he got a better look around the room, he could see a number of weird things immediately.

On the ground was a tall lamp, the shade nothing but a frame, the cover scoured away. On the bed, there was the burnt skeleton of a small bird, which was a bit boggling to the Luckster. There was also a dresser and a chair, though both were damaged. The fireplace seemed unharmed, however.

Taking the scene in, Minami could only ask, "What happened in here?"

Kasumi sighed, "It's hard to say for certain, but I did want to make a few things clear. Ichijou-san, you remember when we came here for the first time yesterday?" Ichijou nodded, wondering about her point. She explained, "The window to this room was open, I believe, but the rest were closed. It was the same today."

Ichijou nodded, "I remember." Kasumi looked at him expectantly, but Ichijou only shrugged.

Kasumi looked away, indifferent, before saying, "Well, as for the scene itself, there's nothing here that could have started the fire, like burnt matchsticks or a stone to create sparks, like flint."

Minami raised an eyebrow, asking, "Why do you think the fire was started near here?"

Kasumi replied, "The Culprit would want to be sure the fire could do its work before the Victim awoke and possibly escaped, no?" Minami didn't retort.

After a moment, Ichijou looked over to the most interesting thing in the room: the dead bird on the bed. Getting closer, he pointed it out, before guessing, "This bird...did it fly through the window?"

Kasumi's gloved hands went to the small corpse, and she began to pick and poke at it. "Gah, don't touch it!" Ichijou blurted, a little repulsed by the way it cracked as it moved.

"I have to be thorough!" Kasumi tried to explain. She added, "Besides, this bird didn't fly anywhere, look at its wing." Kasumi gently fanned both out a little bit, and Ichijou could see that one was bent and broken. She stated, "As we are the first ones here, it must have been broken before the fire." Heading to the window, she looked out, saying, "I don't see any branches close enough for it to have fallen in here..." Turning back to the others, she said, "How does a flightless bird get through an open window on the second floor? If the door was open too, I might suggest it simply used its feet, but even then I can't see a bird doing so without food on its mind."

Minami nodded, "Perhaps it was brought here?"

Ichijou concurred, "I don't see any other way it could have gotten here."

"But why?" Kasumi asked. Ichijou narrowed his eyes: it wasn't a question of curiosity, but rather one more like a challenge, like she was trying to make them think. Unfortunately, having been put on the spot, Ichijou was only drawing blanks.

After a moment, the three went off to do their own things. Minami stayed at the bed, while Kasumi went to the window, and Ichijou went to the fallen lamp. Crouching down, he found something, much to his surprise. It was bent a little, but it had been hard to notice, as the way it was situated made the bend face downward, so standing above it would make it look straight. Picking up the lamp, the bend towards the top was made all the more clear when it stood.

Trying to put two and two together, he mumbled, "Hey..."

At the same moment, Minami had mused, "Strange..."

"Hmm?" Kasumi mumbled a moment later.

The three looked at each other, before Kasumi said, "You first, Minami-san."

The Contractor pointed down, before moving her foot, shifting a few melted pieces of plastic around. Kasumi came closer, grabbing one, holding it in her palm as she looked at it, before crouching down and looking under the bed. "Oho," she gasped, before pulling something out. It was a broken pair of binoculars, one of the scopes shattered, and the whole thing partly melted. "How did this get here, I wonder?" she asked.

"Oh, the Culprit could have brought it here with that bag we found downstairs," Ichijou said plainly.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, "Bag?"

Minami recalled, "We left it near the chair we found it under."

Kasumi thought for a moment, before saying, "Perhaps I should have given the lower floor a better look. But anyway..." Holding up the binoculars, she said, "These don't seem particularly useful down here, do they?"

Ichijou couldn't help but agree, shaking his head, "Nah, there's trees everywhere. Maybe up on the cliff..."

After returning the binoculars to where she found them, Kasumi turned to the Luckster and proceeded to ask, "So, what did you find?"

Ichijou turned back to the lamp, replying, "Over here. Do you think this lamp hit Moriko-chan? It's bent, see? I don't think the fire would have done that.

Kasumi pondered for a moment, before saying, "I haven't seen anything else likely to do that much damage without some kind of mark, so it's most likely."

Ichijou nodded, before asking, "So, what'd you find, Kasumi-san?"

Kasumi thought for a moment, saying, "I didn't find anything, but I was thinking...it does seem as though the fire started rather quickly, doesn't it? One minute, there's nothing, the next, a pillar of smoke. I'm over exaggerating a bit, certainly, but still, there might be something we're missing." The three did another quick look, but they discovered nothing obvious.

Kasumi said, "I'm going to give the Cabin one more look, since I'd rather not have to come back, but I'll let you know if I find anything."

Minami was already headed for the door, so Ichijou nodded, "Okay, see you in a bit, Kasumi-san." As he went to follow Minami, his eyes fell on the closet door again, and he took a breath before heading downstairs.

The lower level was not unoccupied: Yokozuna Hina and Nagasaki Ayumi were looking around. When the former noticed the other two, Yokozuna headed over, saying, "Oh, guys!" Taking a short breath, she said determinedly, "We're gonna help too! That Culprit's gonna regret it!"

Before they got too ahead of themselves, Minami stated, "Andou's corpse is in the hall closet on the floor above. A fair warning though: it's rather...unsightly."

Sobered, a slightly less enthusiastic Yokozuna nodded, "Er, okay..."

Ichijou nodded, "We were just heading out. See you guys at the Trial?"

Yokozuna nodded, "Okay, good luck!"

As the two began to leave, Ichijou heard Nagasaki mumble to Yokozuna, "Smells weird..."

The Luckster stopped, asking the Survivalist, "What smells weird?" Sniffing the air again, Ichijou said, "I only smell the char."

Nagasaki looked around again, before explaining, "I know the smell of burnt wood. I've used it a lot, but there's something else..."

Ichijou should have guessed a Survivalist would know the smell of burning wood well, but he couldn't imagine what other scents she had caught. Looking around, nose active, she mumbled, "It's not from the kitchen, or anywhere specific, it's from everywhere." As she searched, stooping down a little, Ichijou looked around on the ground as well, not seeing anything in did notice that Nagasaki seemed to be tracking a little dirt, as was Yokozuna. However, Minami didn't have as much dirt on her shoes as the pair.

Minami suggested, "Maybe it's just the type of wood?"

Nagasaki shrugged, "Maybe..."

After a few moments, Yokozuna said, "Anyway, you guys are done here, so why don't you leave this place to us and go look elsewhere? We'll look outside too. We could cover more ground that way."

Glad for any help they could get, Ichijou smiled, "Okay, sounds good! See you guys later." He took his leave of the Cabin, Minami following. Looking around, there were two, well dressed people loitering nearby: Sanada and Ganaha.

As the Luckster and Contractor approached, Ganaha asked, "You two done?"

Ichijou nodded, "For the most part. There's a couple more things I want to check on."

Getting a bit fearful, Ganaha gasped, "Y-you don't suspect me, do you?"

Sanada simply laughed, "I think you're safe. It's quite a walk from here to the upper level. I think it's more likely the murderer was down here when the fire was noticed. If they had tried to ascend, wouldn't it look suspicious when they bumped into someone on the way up?"

Counting on his fingers, Ichijou said, "So that means you, Tamura-san, Uzatei-san, and Kobayashi-san..."

The Debater smiled, "Ask away!"

"Do you want a girlfriend!?" Ganaha spouted suddenly.

Sanada shrugged, "If my career plan goes the way I want it, I can have any nearly any woman I choose. I'm far more worried about getting out of here alive." Smirking, he turned to the Producer and asked, "Or were you proposing something?"

Ganaha crossed her arms over her chest, saying firmly, "No."

Sanada frowned, stating, "...That stung more than I care to admit."

Minami huffed, "Well, at least you're honest, if blunt..."

Turning his head, Sanada retorted, "Is he now? Are you so sure about his honesty?" Facing the other way, Sanada pointed out, "Oh please, has he given you any reason to distrust him?"

"I'll crush you," Minami interrupted threateningly, flexing her fingers.

Raising his hands defensively, Sanada Shinji said, "Er, no need for that." Clapping his hands together, he said, "I'll be good, I promise." Looking around, he said, "Now, where were we?"

Ichijou asked, "You were in the Auditorium, right?"

"Indeed, for a little while. The acoustics are excellent, you see. When I speak, the echoes make it seem as if I'm talking to someone else," Sanada rambled.

Interrupting, Minami asked, "How long were you there today?"

Sanada nodded, "It was about an hour before Kobayashi came to get me. So, since around 4:20, I believe."

Minami began to ask if anyone could confirm that, while Ichijou became distracted when he noticed the ash on the ground, sticking to his bare feet. He also noticed that while Ganaha and Minami had bits of ash on their shoes, Sanada had both ash and more than a bit of dirt.

"I'm afraid no one saw me until Kobayashi, except for Kasumi, but that was a few hours before the fire. No one happened to be between levels when I got bored of my room and descended," Ichijou heard Sanada say.

"So...you did it!" Ganaha yelled, pointing her finger at him.

The Debater shrugged, "It's not impossible, but I can only insist that I didn't. I can't create an alibi, but there's no doubt something else to clear my name. Would you come investigate the Cabin with me, Eriko-chan?"

Ganaha gave him an odd look at the less formal tone, but shrugged, "Yeah, fine, let's go."

"That is, if we're done here," Sanada said, turning back to Minami and Ichijou.

"Fine. Go," Minami growled. With a nod, Sanada took his leave, and Ganaha followed, the two slipping into the Cabin.

Knowing they needed to find the others, Minami and Ichijou began to take their leave of the forest, reaching the road. In the darkness, it was hard, but the light from the Ranger Station illuminated a certain girl in a vest, whom stood in the light, looking down the road. Ichijou approached, and the girl didn't react. "Kobayashi-san?" Ichijou asked.

The girl jumped a bit, before turning to see Ichijou and Minami. Letting out a sigh of relief, she said, "Jeez, don't sneak up on me. I don't wanna be Victim number two." Her face falling, she mumbled, "It's a shame about Andou-san, but what can we do?"

Ichijou nodded resolutely, "Find out who did it!"

Kobayashi took a deep breath, saying, "Well, I suppose someone has to have confidence that we can get through without 'Flunking'...whatever that means. Doesn't seem like much of a test, I mean."

Minami shrugged, "We'll see, I suppose. The 'Class Trial', and all."

Kobayashi nodded with uncertainty. After a moment, she asked, "So, something I can help you with?"

Ichijou answered with yet another question, "Yeah, how long were you down on the Ground Level?" At the mention of 'down' his eyes went to her boots, which had a bit of dirt and little ash on them.

Kobayashi shook her head, "Not very long, I went to the Ranger Station at about...four thirtyish? A little after maybe. Then Uzatei came in later, maybe close to five...no, after! Definitely after five. We talked for a little while until we got a call from Ishihara-san."

Minami nodded, asking, "Did you see anyone else?"

Kobayashi thought for a moment, before saying, "I saw Sanada at maybe four thirty, but I don't know which way he went. I guess it had to be the Auditorium, huh?" After she answered, she asked, "That's about it. I mean, I was on the upper level after lunch but if I saw anyone suspicious, I'd remember."

Not thinking of anything else to add, Ichijou said, "Okay, see you later, Kobayashi-san." The Park Tycoon nodded, running her hand down her slicked back pink hair with another sigh, likely still in a mood regarding the whole situation. Ichijou said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Kobayashi-san, we'll get out of this alright."

Kobayashi gave a small smile and a wave, before the Luckster and the Contractor headed out. It didn't take too long for them to reach the slope upwards. The trek up took longer than they would have liked, given the circumstances, but it couldn't be helped. Reaching the Resort proper, there weren't many hanging around, despite the fresh air, though a hint of smoke could still be sensed.

Ichijou and Minami headed to the Storage Units, seeing someone else in the dim lighting. Tamura was crouched by the entrance to the lower Unit.

Noticing the pair, he stood, forcing a smile, "Oh, Ichijou-san, Minami-san, hello again."

Ichijou nodded, saying, "Tamura-san, we have a couple questions."

Minami butted in, "So, where exactly in the forest did you go?"

Tamura, a bit surprised, began to think for a moment. Ichijou's eyes went to his shoes, and he saw they had plenty of dirt and just a bit of ash on them. After a moment, Tamura said, "We mostly went along the cliff, though after we split ways, I tried to go a little deeper into the middle areas. If she ended up by the Cabin, she probably just went all the way through." He added with a hint of dejection, "Probably chasing some bird or something..."

"Are you going to keep beating yourself up, or am I going to have to knock some sense into you?" Minami threatened, cracking her knuckles against her palm.

Tamura swallowed, a bit fearful, before shaking his head, suddenly begging, "Hit me! Just once!" The ASCAN closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Minami didn't move. Gingerly, Tamura opened his eye, loosening his stance. _Then_ Minami punched him, her fist slamming into his chest and knocking him into the iron side of the Storage Unit. He went to the ground coughing, clutching at his torso.

Ichijou gave Minami a shocked, disbelieving look. The Contractor said, "He'd have gotten more hurt with that stiff posture of his. It was for his own good. Trust me on this one."

Tamura stood shakily, wiping his face, grunting, "Th-thank you. I needed that. Maybe some water too..." Shaking his head, he said, a little more firmly, "Anything else I can help you with?"

Ichijou thought for a moment, before asking, "You didn't see anyone before going into the forest, did you?"

Tamura thought for a moment, before shaking his head, "After lunch, Moriko and I were the first ones down the slope. I was in the forest until I heard you calling for us." With a relieved sigh, he said, "Glad you're vouching for me, Ichijou-kun. And ideas on who the Culprit it yet?"

"Nope," Ichijou admitted.

Tamura gave him a worried look, before saying, "Well, maybe I should get started on the investigation myself. Excuse me."

Ichijou stopped him, "Oh yeah! Wait a sec Ryunosuke-kun, there was something we wanted to ask you about." Tamura stopped, looking over, curious. Ichijou pointed to the Storage Unit, asking, "You got the backpacks, right? How many were there?"

Tamura answered, "There's a big box that had about a dozen. Why?"

Ichijou nodded, "Oh, I see. There was one in the Cabin."

Tamura's look hardened, and he nodded in understanding. "Okay, understood, I'm going to check it out myself," he said, heading off for certain this time. He broke into a run, clearly wanting to hurry, as it was difficult to say how much time they had left.

Before heading out, Ichijou and Minami quickly checked the boxes, finding where Tamura got the backpacks from. There were still a good ten left: one backpack for each of them and the 16th Student once you counted the missing ones. They also found a box of padlocks and matching keys, and more chains as well. Done with that, they checked the Restaurant, they ran into Uzatei and Mikage, chatting at the table.

"Oh, Uzatei-san! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" Ichijou smiled, approaching.

Raising an eyebrow, Uzatei asked, "What about?" Mikage, understanding he was not part of the conversation, leaned back in his chair, silent.

Ichijou asked the same question as he had several times before, "Where were you before the fire?"

Uzatei pondered for a bit, saying, "Well, before my rendezvous with Kobayashi at five, I mostly spent time in my room."

Minami gave him an uncertain look, asking, "Wait; rendezvous?"

Uzatei explained, "It's French. It means to meet up, or get together, at a predetermined place."

Minami glowered, rumbling, "I know what it means..." Uzatei's gold eyes widened behind his glasses and he leaned back a bit in his chair, as if trying to put distance between him and her.

Stepping in, Ichijou insisted, "We know what it means, but we were wondering why Kobayashi didn't mention it earlier."

Uzatei raised an eyebrow, relaxing a bit as Minami lowered her level of killing intent. He stated, "Strange. I understand why she might not want to say anything normally, but these are exceptional circumstances. I think I'll go an-"

"No," Minami said forcefully. "You'll stay right here and make no move to speak with her until the Class Trial," she demanded.

Uzatei repeated, "I think I'll go and stay right here and make no move to speak to Kobayashi Nagisa until the Class Trial."

Minami turned to Mikage, suggesting, "You had better make sure he keeps his word."

"Whatever," Mikage shrugged. Minami growled and Mikage raised his hand, "Fine, fine. I'll stick to him like ugly on a country girl. Even if he does try to talk to any Kobayashi ladies, I'll hear every word."

"Duly noted," Uzatei replied.

Ichijou frowned, voicing his thoughts, "Country girls aren't ugly..."

Mikage shook his head, "Nah, man, you haven't seen 'beautiful' until you check out some city girls, trust me." Mikage glanced at Minami, before stating, "_Real_ city girls."

"I'm betrothed to a girl in my town," Ichijou stated.

Mikage scratched his head, offering, "My condolences then."

Feeling like he was being made fun of, Ichijou did the wise thing and turned away from the Farmer, back to Uzatei, asking, "You didn't see anyone else down there, did you?"

The Fashion Designer pondered for a moment, before shaking his head. "Can't say that I have, until Saruta arrived," he admitted.

After a moment, Minami nodded, "Understood." Turning to Ichijou, she asked, "Now, is there anything left to do?"

Thinking for a moment, Ichijou said, "I think we've covered all the bases." Hearing something, he wondered, "Who's in the Kitchen?"

As he made a move, he heard Mikage answer, "It's Ishihara."

Ichijou entered, with Minami close behind. The Luckster could hear boiling water, and smell something burning. Ishihara stood at a nearby counter, frozen still with a knife in hand, over some half cut vegetables. Ichijou could see a pot on the stove boiling over.

"Jouji!" Ichijou shouted. The Aeronaut looked up and around, jarred from his thoughts, before letting out a cry of shock when he saw the pot. Quickly grabbing some pot holders, he lifted the dish off the heat, placing it on a cool burner before turning off the stove.

Ishihara scratched his curly brown hair, a look of embarrassment on his face as he grumbled, "My bad. I was gonna make some food and then tell everyone they could get something to eat before the Trial when I went to do my own investigation. Guess I kinda spaced out..." As Ichijou frowned, Ishihara continued, "There must have been something I could have done."

Minami shook her head, "I doubt it. All things considered, you went above and beyond."

Ishihara shrugged, "I guess." Wiping his forehead, he asked, "You guys need something?"

Ichijou shrugged, "Not really." A moment later, his stomach growled at him. He laughed, "On second thought..." Looking back at Jouji, he remembered, "Oh yeah, you haven't done any investigating yet, have you?" Ishihara shook his head, and Ichijou said, "How about Minami and I do this? We're done, so why don't you grab...maybe grab Furugori-san? I haven't seen him around. He'd probably be a big help."

The Aeronaut gave a slight smile, saying, "That sounds like a plan. I'll see you guys later! Thanks!" With that, Ishihara ran off.

Once he was gone, Minami looked over to Ichijou, grumbling, "You can't be serious."

Ichijou began to clean up the mess, before saying, "How hard can it be?"

Harder than he'd thought. Ichijou's attempt to get a slightly unwilling Minami to make soup went almost as bad as Ishihara's attempt. Disgusted, Minami left the Luckster on his own, where he relented, simply cutting up some fruit (unevenly) and preparing a couple other snacks one didn't need to cook, bringing them out to the table. As he finished putting the food out, he quickly peeked under the table, getting a look at Uzatei's relatively clean shoes and Mikage's slightly less clean ones, neither having much dirt or ash on them. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't say what. Trying to mull it over, he made his way out.

Ichijou returned to the Cabin, telling everyone he ran into on the way down that there was food if desired. By the time he got to the Cabin, the only ones he hadn't seen were Ishihara and Furugori. Luckily, he ran in to them outside as they were discussing something. Ichijou also noticed Furugori was looking a little green in the face.

He smiled and waved as Ichijou arrived though, the chubby Computer Engineer greeting him, "Hello, Ichijou-san!"

Ichijou returned the greeting, "Hey guys. There's some food in the Restaurant if you want a bite to eat."

Ishihara nodded, "Sounds good. Also, quick question: you were the first to investigate the Cabin, right?"

Ichijou explained, "Yeah, with Kasumi and Minami. Saruta and Tamura were with us when we found the body, and Kasumi helped Minami and I when we got a better look."

Ishihara began, "Okay, then you didn't see this then, right?" The Aeronaut led the other two around the corner of the Cabin. He pointed at a plastic bottle on the ground under the window. Ichijou recognized it as the same window to the large bedroom where the fire had been started.

"Oh, no I didn't see it. Who found it?" Ichijou wondered.

Ishihara explained, "Kobayashi said Sanada found it. She was just here with Ryunosuke-kun, but they left."

Ichijou nodded, "I ran into them on the way here." Thinking about it, he said, "Anyone have a guess as to what it was for?" Ishihara shook his head.

Furugori scratched his head, "Still no ideas, huh? Hopefully everything will be clear come the Trial. I think I'm gonna go grab some food though, I haven't eaten since lunch."

In agreement, Ishihara and Ichijou went with him, heading through the forest and out to the road. Their ascent up the slope was interrupted by the sound of bugles playing reveille throughout the Resort. The music chilled Ichijou as he stopped to hear the announcement.

"Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Class Trial. I hope you've studied! Please, make your way to the Courtroom Elevator Door on the First Level with haste. See you soon~"

Though a bit disappointed at the lack of getting a snack, Ishihara, Furugori, and Ichijou made their way past the dead trees to the red door without complaint. However, it was now wide open, revealing a dim fence cage within. Ichijou got a little worried as he stepped in: though he could see past the fence, there was nothing but blackness.

In minutes, everyone else began to arrive, loading themselves onto the elevator until the fourteen heads were present. The red doors creaked shut, making it slightly dimmer as the elevator rumbled. Nagasaki let out a slight squeak of fright, as if it might plummet, but it did no such thing as it rumbled downwards slowly.

Ichijou glanced over at Kasumi, still in her 'detective mode', her hands gloved and pale purple hair in a ponytail. She gave a nod, but didn't say anything. Aside from the rumbling, the whole ride was silent, the Students too choked by fearful anticipation to speak. Ichijou's thoughts turned to the poor Victim.

Andou Moriko: a passionate and kind girl, though perhaps a bit too appreciative of nature. She hadn't hesitated to help during her short stay at the Resort, but perhaps that very kindness had been taken advantage of, resulting in her death. Of the fourteen of them there had snatched away her life, and now they descended into a Trial of Fact and Fiction, and Trial of Trust and Betrayal, a Trial of Hope and Despair.


	7. Chapter 1-5: Trial of Ash and Dust

With one last rumble, the Elevator came to a stop after a minute or so. Through the fence door, Ichijou could see nothing, even as it swung open. The group waited in a confused silence for a moment, before the lights finally switched on, a crackling sound being heard from above. Ichijou was temporarily blinded by the change in light, rubbing his eyes as he tried to adjust them. He could hear that he wasn't the only one either, a few displeased groans puncturing the silence. When Ichijou could finally see, he saw exactly why the room had been so blinding. Much of it was covered in sparkling steel, looking not unlike a futuristic setting, the walls plated in the stuff. Standing out were sixteen polished wooden podiums in a large circle in the middle of the room, a large throne opposite the elevator door, and a large steel door behind that, the polish more muted than the rest of the room. From above, Monokuma dropped down, landing neatly in the seat.

"Hello hello! Nice to see you all again!" The monochrome bear said in his usual, sickeningly cheery voice. "Please, find the podium with your name on it and take your spot so that we can begin!" he ordered.

The group began to enter, circling the podiums until they found theirs. As he searched, Ichijou happened to spot three unusual things. The first was a few spots away from the podium closest to the elevator door, which had a metal stand topped by a rectangle in its place. Ichijou ignored it for now, moving to try and find his spot. On his way around, he stopped at the podium that was on the far right from the elevator door, which had no name on the odd, glowing screen. As he continued, he also noticed that the podium closet to Monokuma, opposite the elevator door, only read 'Kasumi', which meant Monokuma was indeed going to every length to keep her true name hidden. Ichijou finally found his own podium one spot away from Kasumi's, on the other side of Ishihara's. To his right was Sanada, standing there already, as if he'd known his spot was there the whole time. Across from his podium, Ichijou got a better look at the metal stand. Displayed at the top was a picture of Andou Moriko on it, black drapes and a blood colored cross signifying her passing. Within a few more seconds, the last of the Students had filed into their spots, Ishihara giving Kasumi and Ichijou a nod as he stepped in between them.

Those closest to Monokuma turned as he began to speak. "Welcome, Students of Hope's Peak Academy, to our first Class Trial! Allow me to-"

"H-hey! Wait a second," Kobayashi interrupted. Pointing at the empty podium in front of her, she asked, "Where's that guy? The Sixteenth Student?"

Monokuma sighed, "Unfortunately, they will not be joining us today!"

Uzatei frowned, "That's hardly fair..."

Monokuma snorted, "I disagree! Think of it this way: if it ends badly for you guys, it goes badly for Number 16 too! That person is just placing your trust in you."

Kasumi snapped, "Attendance is mandatory."

Monokuma snarled, "I told you I couldn't pin them down: if they don't wanna show, they won't! They have no choice but to be excused from voting as well, but that's their loss. That's the definition of special circumstances. I even wrote it down there, in the rules, to cover my cute little tail. Maybe you should give them a read sometime!" Ichijou noticed Kasumi's eye twitch in irritation at the comment.

Monokuma cleared his throat, before continuing, "So, as I was saying, let me explain the rules. Now that the investigation is concluded, you must use what you have learned to uncover the Culprit. When deemed appropriate, you will all vote on who you believe the 'Black' Culprit is. If you are correct, the Culprit will be Punished. If you are wrong, and vote a 'White', innocent Student guilty, the Culprit will Graduate and be allowed to leave, while everyone else Flunks, and is Punished."

"So, nothing new then?" Kasumi scoffed, turning away from the bear and back to the center of the room.

Monokuma snarled, "If you want to take the lead and bring up the first topic of discussion, be my guest!"

Yokozuna butted in, asking, "I have a question! What happens when you're Punished?"

"Fine, let's begin with...cause of death!" Monokuma stated, as if the Snowboarder hadn't said a word.

"Hey..." Yokozuna pouted.

Minami ignored her, beginning, "Very well. Andou was discovered in the Cabin closet, charred black." There was a collective shudder as those who remembered the corpse recalled its grisly appearance.

Nagasaki, a spot away from Yokozuna, muttered, "I don't think the cause of death can be clearer than that..."

Mikage the Farmer adjusted his sunglasses, musing, "Oh really now?" He gave a shrug, chortling, "I guess if you just want to point out the obvious, fine."

Uzatei crossed his arms over his chest, "Really? I mean, I didn't go over the scene either, but I was planning on being smart about it and keep my mouth shut about it."

Mikage clicked his tongue, saying, "Perhaps it's _because_ I didn't go to the scene that I can look past the obvious and see the truth. All I had to do was give the File a look to find the answer."

Unimpressed, Kasumi suggested, "Well, go ahead then. No one's stopping you."

Mikage accepted the challenge, stating, "You really think she burned to death? It was obviously to hide the real cause of death: the bludgeoning! It was right there in the File: the Culprit bashed Andou's head in and burned everything down to hide any evidence like hair or fingerprints."

Sanada gave a booming laugh, making the Farmer scowl. Sanada stopped, stating incredulously, "Wait, you're serious?" He cracked a smile, before laughing even harder.

Even Ichijou could see what was wrong. "You're not really telling us who did it," he stated.

Ishihara shook his head, "How do fingerprints help us? We can't exactly check them."

Kasumi nodded, "Indeed. Besides, knowing how the Victim died isn't really important at the moment. I think Monokuma was just attempting to throw us off."

Saruta sighed, "We don't really know how much time we have to spare. Shall we try to cut to the chase?"

Mikage's sour look was plain as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. He retorted, "We...you...we don't know that it won't help! Think about it, could someone like Furugori or Ganaha bludgeon someone to death? If she was killed like that, it would have to be someone big, like Minami."

"And the weapon of choice?" Kobayashi asked.

Mikage grimaced, "I didn't look at the scene..."

Ganaha snarled, "Then shut the hell up and stop wasting our time you numbskull!" Defeated, Mikage turned away, muttering to himself.

Kasumi ignored him, continuing on, "Now, I think it would be best to go through the events of the fire first. After lunch, everyone went off on their own business, be it relaxing in their Lodge, chatting elsewhere, you name it. The only known exceptions were Tamura-san and Andou-san, whom went to the woods. Some time while they explored, they became separated from each other, likely due to Andou's free spirited nature." The amnesiac suddenly turned to Ichijou, asking, "Please continue."

The Luckster gasped, a little surprised, "Eh?" Looking around at the expectant eyes of the others, he cleared his throat, going over a few things in his head. "Alright, let's see..." he muttered.

After one more moment, he finally began, "While Andou wandered the forest, she probably came across the Cabin-"

"Oh oh oh, not so fast," Sanada interrupted. Ichijou gave him a sour look, and the Debater explained, "What was happening at the Cabin before Andou arrived?"

"Uh..." Ichijou mumbled, hesitating. Regaining his thoughts, he continued, "Oh right! The Culprit was at work, gathering the things we found at the Cabin for whatever reason. They went to the Cabin first, and waited until Moriko came along."

Yokozuna interrupted, "Oh yeah! What was-"

Kasumi stopped her, suggesting, "Excuse me, Yokozuna-san, would you please hold that thought until Ichijou finishes?"

After a moment, Yokozuna nodded, "Okay, I guess..."

Grateful, Ichijou nodded, before continuing, "So, Moriko came along, and the Culprit grabbed her, hit her on the head, and chained her in the closet. Then they started the fire and left."

As Ichijou finished, Kasumi looked over to Yokozuna, who cleared her throat, beginning, "So, as I was saying, what was with the bird? How did the bird help kill Andou?"

Furugori added, "Something else was bothering me; Andou-san just...came along?"

Interrupted again, Ichijou looked to Kasumi. The girl saw his plea, and began, "I think the two questions answer each other."

"Eh? Really?" Yokozuna asked.

Kasumi nodded, "Did anyone really examine the bird?"

Ishihara grimaced, "I don't really like dead things..."

Minami remembered, however, "The bird's wing was broken."

Sanada nodded in understanding, "I see! I didn't notice myself. Perhaps I should have paid more attention to the scene."

Tamura gasped, realizing, "Of course: if Moriko-chan had heard the cries of a hurt bird, I think she would have gone to investigate." He was also sure to mention, "We didn't really get close to the Cabin though..."

Furugori continued, "Oh! You're saying that she came, hearing the bird, then got attack by that lamp?"

Kobayashi smirked, "The lamp just jumped out and got her?"

Furugori flushed, scratching the back of his head as he muttered, "Y-you know what I mean..."

Thinking back to his story, Ichijou cleared his throat, before continuing, "Anyway, so, the Culprit lured Andou to the scene with the bird, knocked her out with the lamp, and then moved her to the closet."

Ganaha entered the conversation, bringing up, "Oh yeah, it was kinda weird, wasn't it? Andou had the chain around her wrist, but it wasn't attached to anything. The rod thing would have been the only thing to tie it too, but it was broken."

Yokozuna suggested, "She broke it trying to escape!"

Nagasaki Ayumi mumbled, "Fire damage..?"

"Whoa whoa," Kobayashi said, as if onto something, "Maybe it was used to knock her out?"

Ichijou wanted to agree with Kobayashi, but he said, "Wait a minute, then why was the lamp bent?"

Sanada pointed out, "Well, if she was unconscious, Andou-san couldn't have broken the rod herself. That is, unless she woke up."

Minami added, "And I can't imagine the fire snapping it in half like that."

Furugori suggested, "Well, maybe the Culprit tried to use the lamp, but it didn't quite work, so they had to use the rod."

Kasumi furrowed her brow, grumbling, "Then what was the chain for? It certainly wouldn't do much good tying Moriko down to a broken piece of wood. Also, I'm no doctor, but I don't think she was struck twice."

Saruta concurred, "Indeed, I believe the only blunt trauma she sustained was one blow on the head."

Uzatei sighed, "This is getting strange."

Ichijou scratched his head, adding, "You could say that again..."

"This is getting strange..." Uzatei repeated. Kobayashi giggled as Ichijou pouted.

Uzatei shrugged, "You said I could!"

Minami cleared her throat loudly, reminding everyone why they were here. Kasumi nodded, "Thank you, Minami-san." A gloved hand at her chin, she began to think, before musing, "Was Andou knocked out before or after being put in the closet, or was she knocked out at all?"

"What do you mean?" Yokozuna asked, not understanding.

Kasumi elaborated, "Let's skip ahead a bit. When the fire started, how did it spread? How did Andou come to die?"

"She got burned up," Mikage said.

Sanada laughed, "Oh, the bird changes his tune?"

Mikage rolled his eyes, "Buzz off."

Kasumi nodded, "She did indeed get burnt up, but it's not impossible that she died by some other means."

"Hey, you were all ganging up on me for suggesting the same thing!" Mikage raged.

Tamura next to him, hands in his jumpsuit pockets, nodded, asking, "Yeah, he has a point. You going somewhere with this, Kasumi-san?"

Kasumi nodded, stating, "It's possible she could have suffocated."

Sanada's visible eye pierced her, as he demanded, "And the evidence? It would take longer for that to happen, but I don't think any of us here could predict how the fire burned. I think that if it would burn naturally, she may have suffocated, but it would take much longer than the time period in which we noticed it."

Minami nodded, "The fire did seem to start unusually quickly."

Saruta explained, "I had the best view, but I wasn't watching a clock. I'd say we noticed it around 5:10, judging by the amount of time it took me to descend the slope and reach the Ranger Station."

"5:10?" Minami repeated, turning her gaze on Uzatei, who avoided meeting the Contractor's eyes.

Kasumi let out another sigh, before suggesting, "Perhaps we should move on..."

Furugori frowned, "Why do we keep changing subjects, Kasumi-san?"

With a teasing smile, Kasumi reminded him, "You called me 'chan', earlier, didn't you?"

Furugori flushed, "Er, I-I c-could c-c-call you ch-ch-chan if you w-w-want."

Mikage snorted, "Whoa! Don't overheat on us, computer boy."

Ichijou noted, "He does have a point though..."

Kasumi explained herself, "Until we make some kind of a breakthrough, what choice do we have but to poke and prod at the case?"

"True..." Nagasaki muttered.

After a moment, Ichijou tried to take the lead, saying, "So, if we noticed the fire at 5:10, it must have started..."

Tamura shook his head, "It's pretty dry, and since it was started indoors, I imagine it was started at about 4:50. It would take a while to spread on the polished, hard wood."

Sanada nodded, "So Andou must have been knocked out for quite some time..." Realizing something, he suggested, "Perhaps she was knocked out by the lamp, then chained in the closet. Then, after a little while, she woke up choking, but managed to break free from the rod before she died."

Ishihara muttered, "Seems reasonable."

Turning his head, Sanada replied, "Does it now?"

"Eh?" Ichijou and Ishihara said at the same time.

Kasumi thought on it for a moment, before saying, "If Andou had woken sooner than expected, the Culprit would be in a hefty spot of trouble."

Kobayashi nodded, "It must have been started after five then, right? She wouldn't have time to react."

Kasumi shrugged, "I see no grounds to deny that. Let's keep that in mind as we move on."

"Changing the subject again, huh?" Ichijou mumbled, feeling there was more too discuss on that front.

Uzatei interrupted, "Excuse me. One thing I was curious about: how did the fire start?"

Ichijou opened his mouth, before mumbling, "Good question."

Ishihara asked, "Did anyone find any matches or something like that?"

Tamura shook his head, "No, not at the scene, and not in the Storage Unit either."

Yokozuna wondered aloud, "What other ways are there to start a fire?"

Nagasaki quickly muttered, "Flint and some other stones, friction, glass, a lighter..."

Ganaha noted, "We don't have a lighter either, do we?"

Saruta suggested, "There's the Kitchen, but the idea of getting a stick or something, setting it alight, and carrying it through the forest down to the Cabin seems quite risky.

Kasumi nodded, "They must have had some certain method of starting a fire."

Kobayashi wondered, "How about a friction fire? How would you do that?"

Uzatei grumbled, "That seems like an annoying waste of time..."

Nagasaki grunted, "H-hardly..."

Furugori wondered, "It doesn't seem likely though. If the Culprit took too long in starting the fire, they'd have to worry about Andou waking up, right?"

Nagasaki nodded, "It's time consuming, but otherwise reliable."

Minami pointed out, "And we didn't see any notable stones near the scene of the crime."

Ichijou mumbled, "So that leaves...the lens? How do you start a fire with a lens?"

Sanada explained, "You use it to focus light on a narrower point, producing enough heat to burn."

After a moment, Ichijou wondered, "Oh...would a pair of binoculars be able to do that then?"

Sanada raised an eyebrow, "Binoculars?"

Yokozuna said cheerily, "Oh! I saw them! They were under the bed! And all broken."

Sanada sighed, "Another piece of evidence I missed. Perhaps I should search with you next time, Kasumi-san."

Finally, Minami answered, "No, I don't think the binoculars were used to start the fire. The plastic blocks too much light, and the lens is facing the wrong way..." Realizing something, she added, "But: a lens taken from a broken pair of binoculars..."

Uzatei asked, "Were they broken?"

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, they were! So that's how the fire started."

Tamura noted, "Oh! And the Culprit could have just taken the lens with them. It's small, easy enough to pocket. That's probably why we didn't find it."

Looking over at Kasumi, Mikage scoffed, "How long have you known?"

The girl shrugged, "I had my hypotheses, Naoki-kun."

Uzatei shook his head, "Using a lens to start a fire sounds even worse than using friction!"

Fully aware that the sun was basically a large ball of gas and fire, Ichijou mumbled, "Eh?"

Ganaha grumbled, "He's kinda right though. It would take a while! Wouldn't it?"

Nagasaki shook her head, "With some dry grass or paper, you could do it fairly quickly."

Uzatei clapped his hands together, "There we are! Nice job everyone."

"Moving on..." Kasumi suggested.

Thinking about something, Ishihara asked, "Hey, Kasumi-san, did you get a chance to see that plastic bottle?"

Kasumi shook her head. Curious, she asked, "Where was it?"

Remembering, Ichijou answered, "Under the window."

Kasumi verified, "The large one in the large bedroom?" Ichijou nodded.

Nagasaki queried, "And...what was in it?"

Furugori shook his head, replying, "It was empty, and half melted."

Yokozuna asked, "Well...what _was_ in it? Like before? How many plastic containers are here?"

Tamura wondered, "They'd be in the Kitchen, maybe?"

Saruta said, "It didn't come from the Medical Building, that's for certain."

Minami asked, "There were no odd stains at the scene either... Wait, Nagasaki-san said she smelled something."

The Survivalist nodded, "It's didn't smell like...a normal wood fire."

"Perhaps..." Sanada mumbled, before saying clearly, "Monokuma! Would you allow us to quickly go investigate the original home of the bottle?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Nah, figure it out for yourselves."

Ganaha pouted, "That's not fair..."

Monokuma growled, "Course it is! I say something, every one of you listens. Perfectly fair!"

Kasumi bit, "Except the Sixteenth Student."

"Shush you!" Monokuma grumped.

Ishihara scratched his head, ignoring the bear and saying, "Maybe we should just quiet down a think about it? Why would someone want to bring a liquid to a fire?"

Uzatei suggested, "Water? To put it out? Or keep it from spreading too far, or in a way the Culprit didn't desire?"

Ichijou mumbled, "The only other thing would be...if it wasn't to stop the fire, it would be to help it, right?"

Kasumi gasped, "Of course."

After a moment of silence, Mikage asked, "You gonna tell us your epiphany there?"

Tamura guessed, "You're thinking about oil, right?"

Kasumi nodded, explaining further, "It would allow the Culprit more control over the fire: they could control how fast and far it burns." Thinking on it, she suggested, "Perhaps the circumstances of Andou and the closet might become clearer with oil in the equation. For example, perhaps what happened was that Andou was successfully knocked out with the lamp, but woke up after being chained up in the closet. She then tried to break out, but the fire had already spread to the other side of the closet door by a clever application of oil. She would have been trapped. It also substitutes paper or dry grass as something that burns easily for starting the fire."

Tamura asked, "But when did they grab it?"

Ishihara suggested, "They probably got it after lunch, there was probably a little while when no one was there. I left, so..."

After a moment, Saruta noted, "Well, I imagine they weren't too liberal with the use: if they spread it too closely, they might not have had a chance to escape, and we'd have two Victims on our hands."

Ishihara noted, "Yeah, it seems reasonable, but...I dunno, there's a few too many maybes and what-ifs..."

Minami concurred, "I don't disagree."

Ganaha shrugged, "Fine, let's just change subject again!"

Ichijou suggested, "Maybe we should talk about where the Culprit went after the murder?"

Yokozuna replied, "Sure, why not?"

Without a moment's hesitation, almost as if he were bursting to say it, Sanada repeated what he'd said earlier, "I do believe that, once the fire was started, no one went up the slope to the First Level until after the announcement. It would be quite risky for our Culprit, no? How would they look, fleeing from the fire, running into someone else? It would be much more reasonable to hide in the Ranger Station, forest, or Auditorium, and claim ignorance."

Tamura nodded, "That leaves me, you, Uzatei-san, and Kobayashi-chan."

Mikage demanded, "Okay, alibi's, let's hear 'em."

Minami looked over to Tamura, pointing out, "You were the last to see Andou."

The ASCAN flinched, before nodding, "Yes, I was. Like I said, we were separated. I don't have an alibi: I wandered the forest until around dinnertime when I decided to head back. I heard some of the others calling me and went to investigate. You know the rest."

Yokozuna looked over to Sanada, asking, "And what about you?"

The Debater explained, "I went to the Auditorium sometime after four, where I was until Kobayashi fetched me about an hour later."

Kobayashi Nagisa added, "I saw you around 4:30, I didn't see you head into the Auditorium though."

Sanada raised an eyebrow, "And where were you?"

"The Ranger Station! Just relaxing, you know. It's kind of out of the way, but not enough to be too much of an issue," Kobayashi explained.

Furugori pointed out, "In the time before the murder, you were just not doing anything?"

Kobayashi seemed a bit taken aback for a moment, when Uzatei stepped in, saying, "Now now. The fire started after five, but I went to the Ranger Station at 5:05, and there she was. How did she cross the distance from the Cabin to the Ranger Station in five minutes?"

Furugori conceded, "Oh, good point."

Minami butted in, "Now that we're on that subject. What brought you to the Ranger Station?"

Becoming a little nervous, Kobayashi sputtered, "Er, we just bumped into each other..."

"Not what I asked," Minami pointed out with a grumble.

Uzatei swallowed, before answering truthfully, "We promised to meet up beforehand."

Kobayashi gave an unladylike snort of surprise, before hissing, "Why!?"

Uzatei shrugged, "It slipped. It was just a quiet meeting between friends, no need to overact."

Noticing Kobayashi's nervousness, Ichijou pressed the point, asking, "Couldn't you meet up anywhere? Why the Ranger Station?"

Sanada noted, "You did say it was rather out of the way."

Uzatei and Kobayashi kept shooting each other glances. Mikage looked between the pair, before beginning to snigger at them.

Noticing, Yokozuna asked, "What's so funny?"

Smiling, Mikage laughed, "What, isn't it obvious?" The others looked around in silence, causing Mikage to frown, "Really?" Scratching his head, he suggested, "What reason would a young boy and a girl have to meet in a private, out of the way location?"

Ganaha's eyes widened in realization, and she muttered, "Don't tell me..." After a moment, she cried out, "Auuuuugh I've seen this befoooooore!"

Kobayashi suddenly blurted, "But we've only done it once!" The ensuing silence was deafening, only broken when Kobayashi clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Gyahahahaha!" Monokuma suddenly burst into laughter. He snorted, "And to think you just met yesterday!"

"Th-that came out wrong!" Kobayashi tried to explain, turning redder.

Kasumi, hand over her face, muttered, "Just say it right and save yourselves the embarrassment!"

Uzatei jumped in, explaining, "We were enjoying each other's company, but the only intimacy that happened was a bit of kissing..."

"Called it," Mikage said with amusement.

"You didn't call anything," Sanada insisted.

Nagasaki frowned with a bit of displeasure, "L-lewd."

Thinking about it, Saruta said, "If you met at 5:05, and I estimate I noticed at 5:10...Ishihara called a short while before then..."

Monokuma began laughing again, asking, "You just slip and fall on his lips, Kobayashi!?"

Face still burning red, Kobayashi snarled, "Shut up!" Clutching at her head, she groaned, "Can we just stop talking about this? Please!?"

Uzatei frowned at Kobayashi, "Was I that bad?" Sanada and Mikage could no longer hold their amusement in, the former holding his hand over his mouth as he shook with light chuckles, the latter roaring as he slamming his fist on his podium. Uzatei pouted, "Now I'm confused: what's so funny?"

"They're pricks! That's what's funny!" Kobayashi snarled.

"I think that's quite enough," Kasumi stepped in (though for perhaps the slightest of moments, Ichijou could have sworn he saw the edge of her lips twitch).

Furugori nodded, "Yeah, I think the point is that they're innocent."

"Yet so very guilty," Sanada chortled.

Ichijou noticed as Tamura looked away awkwardly. He didn't want to think the ASCAN had done it, but...

Minami honed in on the ASCAN, growling, "So, Tamura-san: do you have any evidence that can clear your name."

Ryunosuke said nothing, clearly in deep thought. After a moment, he lit up, smiling, "I do, as a matter of fact. How could I have started the fire if I took nothing to the lower level with me but the jumpsuit on my back and Andou?"

Sanada asked, "So, when did you separate from Andou-san? You must have some guess: I'd be quite surprised if an Astronaut Candidate, say, couldn't estimate time based on the location of the sun in the sky, and it was quite clear today."

Tamura swallowed, sweating a bit as he tried to remember. "Don't keep us waiting!" Ganaha said, keeping pressure on him.

"Th-three, three thirty. Around then," Tamura said.

Ishihara grimly replied, "That's more than enough time to go get the things you needed and go back down."

Tamura shook his head, "No! Sanada-san said no one went back up."

"Ah ah ah!" Sanada chided. Explaining himself, he said, "That was in the context of escaping the fire. We are now discussing a wider time period before then." He smiled condescendingly, musing, "Trying to twist my own words...you have another thing coming." Tamura looked away again, silent. Sanada frowned, disappointed, "No?"

Yokozuna summarized, "So, Tamura-san left Andou alone in the forest, got the things to start the fire, lured her into the Cabin with the bird, and then went back out into the forest?"

Realizing something, Ichijou said, "Hey! That can't be right!" as eyes turned to him, he explained, "Why would Tamura need to catch and wound a bird to lure Andou to the Cabin? Couldn't he just say something like, 'I wonder if there's anything here we could use?'"

As Tamura took a breath of relief, Kobayashi clapped her hands together, saying, "Good point!"

Sanada shook his head, "Not necessarily. It's possible he could have planted the bird there beforehand."

Kasumi wondered aloud, "How long would it take to set up the crime scene, plant the bird, and find Andou again? In the time spent away from the Cabin, she might have found and helped the bird before Tamura could return, no?"

Sanada was quiet for a moment, before admitting, "You got me there."

Ishihara looked over at him, asking, "Why are you being so adamant against Tamura?"

Minami noted, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Ichijou nodded, looking over at the Debater, "With all the possibilities removed, there's only one option left."

Monokuma interrupted, "Voting time?"

Sanada frowned, "Not even going to give me a chance?" Monokuma was silent.

Uzatei admitted, "Well, I suppose we should..."

Monokuma replied, "If I feel you guys have nothing meaningful left to discuss, I'll get this crap over with. In the meantime, continue!"

Sanada nodded, "Fine, fine." Looking around in thought, he decided, "Well, let's be fair. Would I go into the forest with a nice suit like this? It didn't come cheap, you know." He fanned out his navy blue suit coat, showing it off.

Kobayashi shook her head, "You've got like, two more in you Lodge right?"

Sanada sighed, "True..." Looking over at Uzatei, he asked, "So, Fashion Designer, how did that turn out for you? Are the other outfits cheap copies of your work?"

Uzatei laughed, "You think I wear my own overpriced brands?" He stopped, and mumbled, "...Oh wait, we're on camera, aren't we?" Hardening his gaze, he said, "None of my clothes are particularly unique...wait that came out wrong."

Turning on the Debater, Kasumi demanded, "Stop trying to change the subject."

Sanada smiled, "Fair enough." Continuing, he said, "So, I claimed to go down a level about an hour before the fire was discovered, and Kobayashi claimed to see me at roughly the time I would have arrived at the lower level. Was there anything else you noticed about that time?"

Kobayashi thought for a moment, before saying, "I didn't really get a good look at you, I figured you were just wandering."

Narrowing his eyes, he suggested, "You couldn't say for certain whether or not I was holding a backpack?" Kobayashi shook her head and shrugged. Sanada studied her for a moment, before sighing, "Oh well. If there's nothing left to clear my name, or condemn me for certain...I'm at a loss."

Kasumi mumbled, "I can't say I'm confident about voting just yet, but still..."

Yokozuna nodded, "I don't wanna Flunk or get Punished whatever any of that is."

Mikage sighed, "Aw, don't worry your pretty little head over that nonsense." Nagasaki gave him a sour look, and the Farmer seemed to avoid her gaze.

Trying to think, Ichijou began to look around at the others, who were quiet as they thought. Leaning away from his podium, Ichijou wanted to check something. Looking down at Ishihara's shoes, they were covered in more ash than dirt, same with Kasumi's.

The girl, who had opened her mouth to say something, stopped, noticing Ichijou. "What are you looking at, Ichijou-san?"

The Luckster answered plainly, "Oh, your shoes."

Mikage laughed, "What? Why? Envy?"

Ichijou shook his head, "Well, no, I just noticed earlier that Yokozuna, Nagasaki, Tamura, Kobayashi, and Sanada had more dirt than ash on their shoes, while everyone else but Uzatei had more ash than dirt."

There was a brief silence as everyone looked around, checking their shoes. Kasumi herself didn't even bother, seeming to be in deep thought.

Tamura noted, "I don't think that's notable. I mean, I was in the forest all day."

Yokozuna nodded, "Yeah, me too. We were in the forest this morning, and then we investigated."

Furugori looked up from his shoes, before realizing, "Wait a minute...so you were in the forest, Sanada-san?"

Sanada shook his head, "The Auditorium floor it quite dirty, and I found myself pacing it numerous times."

Ichijou blinked, wondering, "Then...what about you, Kobayashi-san? Uzatei-san?"

Attention split between the two, whom recoiled under the gazes. Uzatei quickly rebuked, "Now now, I simply noticed they were dirty, and wiped them on the grass. I'm quite conscious about my looks, do you think I would want to track ash and dirt everywhere? How unsightly." As Ichijou looked over to Kobayashi, Uzatei quickly raised a finger, snapping, "And I don't think Kobayashi is any less innocent. We've already cleared our names."

Kobayashi grumbled, "Is it really that weird to have dirty shoes?"

Sanada nodded, smiling knowingly, "It is when you claim to have been in the fairly clean Ranger Station since around 4:30, before going into the Auditorium."

Kobayashi pouted, "The Auditorium wasn't that dirty at all!"

Kasumi sighed, "Now you're just denying facts..."

Kobayashi's eye twitched, and she looked around at the others, before saying, "Come on! Didn't I tell you? I have an alibi for past five o'clock! The Culprit had to have been there when the fire started!"

"Or did they?" Kasumi suddenly said, making the Park Tycoon choke on her words.

Nagisa gave a loud sigh, grumbling, "Now you're starting to sound like Sanada."

Kasumi retorted, "You're starting to sound nervous."

Kobayashi gritted her teeth, "You know what? You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Kasumi didn't offer a response, simply staying silent.

Feeling out of the loop, Ichijou asked, "Kasumi-san, what are you talking about?"

Minami grumbled, "You are being really smug, in an aggravating kind of way."

Kobayashi snarled, "She was like that when we were playing that board game earlier!"

That got a reaction out of the amnesiac, prompting her to respond, "I was not!" Regaining her composure, she said, "Come now, think. Instead of focusing on what was there at the Cabin, focus on what was not."

Ichijou considered the scene, but he was only able to think that there were many things not there. At the silence, Kasumi, unable to wait, finally began, "Yesterday, when Ichijou-san and I searched the building, it was between 5 and 6. At about the same time today, the fire started. However, there was one large difference between then and now. Do you remember, Ichijou-san?"

Not quite following, Ichijou answered, "The cicadas?" Kasumi nodded.

Unsatisfied, Uzatei asked, "Your point?"

Elaborating, Kasumi began, "Yesterday, when we reached the Cabin, all the doors and windows were closed except one, the window in the master bedroom. Through that one opening, the building was swarmed by cicadas. If the fire had been started after five, it would have been the same, no? And yet, there wasn't a single burnt or suffocated insect in the building: not in the cabinets, seat cushions, closet."

Getting a bit frustrated, Gahana grumbled loudly, "Cicadas in the Cabin? What cicadas!? How were we supposed to know about the cicadas!?"

Sanada shook his head, "No, I remember. She mentioned them being in the Cabin around the same time Monokuma told us about them."

Kasumi nodded, "Well, Kobayashi-san: how do you explain that?"

Gritting her teeth, the Park Tycoon snarled, "Who says I have too! Besides, they could have just flown out when the fire started, right?"

Looking over to Saruta, Kasumi asked, "And when we got to the Cabin, how many doors or windows were open?"

Saruta shook his head, "Just the one in the master bedroom." Tamura nodded as well, concurring.

Kasumi continued, "If the fire had started in the master bedro-

"If! _If_!" Kobayashi interrupted, before asking, "And what if it wasn't?"

Kasumi didn't blink as she continued, "Doubtful. What better place to get sunlight to start the fire than that open window? What room is closest to the closet door? The lamp, the broken binocularas... So much was in there, but not a single dead cicada. The bugs weren't there because the never approached the Cabin, as a result of the fire. Pointing her finger at Kobayashi, she insisted, "Your alibi holds no weight!"

Slamming her fists on the podium, Kobayashi snarled, "There's no proof!"

Kasumi shook her head, "Ichijou supplied the evidence: you're wearing it, remember?"

Eyes widening, Kobayashi glanced down at her boots, before stammering, "But, but...Sanada's shoes are the same! And Uzatei cleaned his. Isn't that more suspicious!?"

Uzatei frowned, mumbling, "Hey, trying to pin it on me..."

Kobayashi looked around in a panic, exclaiming, "N-no! I didn't mean too, Uzat-, er, hon-"

Still a bit disheartened, Uzatei asked, "Our little meeting...wasn't just to create your alibi, was it?"

Visibly shaking, Kobayashi quickly answered, "N-no! Of course n-not, hon-hon-hon...hon..." Her voice slowed, and she stopped, looking down, face displaying her despondence.

As she went silent, Mikage asked, "So? Now what's her deal?"

Kasumi began, "Perhaps we should go over everything from the beginning?" Tightening her gloves on her hands, Kasumi began, "After the incentive was given and lunch finished, our Culprit went into action. Knowing Andou Moriko and Tamura Ryunosuke were going to be in the forest, they began to plot. Taking a backpack from the Storage Units, she gathered a pair of binoculars, a chain, and some locks, before sneaking into the Kitchen and stealing some oil. Having what they needed, they headed into the forest, unaware that they were tracking dirt on their boots. Reaching the Cabin, they began to set up the murder, putting the chain in the closet, smashing the binoculars, and preparing the oil. Then, they wounded and captured the bait: a bird. Injuring its wing, the left it in the master bedroom and waited."

"Andou, hearing the bird's cries, came to the Cabin sometime before 5:00, having separated from Tamura. Entering, she came up to the second floor, trying to find the bird, when the Culprit attacked her with the lamp, hitting her on the head and disabling the small girl. Then, they dragged her over to the closet and chained her up, ensuring she couldn't escape. The Culprit then spread the oil throughout the house, to control the fire, before tossing the bottle outside. The blaze was started with the lens from the binoculars, which began to burn as the Culprit fled the scene. At 5:00, the cicadas began to unearth themselves, but by then, the fire had already spread enough to block the window, and none of the bugs infested the Cabin."

"Andou awoke in the closet, before her death, but it was too late. By the time she broke the rod she'd been chained too, the fire had spread to the closet door, no doubt heating the handle, trapping her inside. Unable to do anything, Andou had no choice but to accept her fate. Meanwhile, the Culprit had trekked through the forest, having reached the Ranger Station, where Uzatei joined them a short while later, giving them an alibi."

"But that alibi doesn't quite hold up, does it, Kobayashi Nagisa?" Kasumi queried.

Eye twitching, face full of fear, Kobayashi continued to look around the Courtroom. Seeing Uzatei, still hopeful for an answer, she spoke, "I...I...met with you because...I..." Slumping, she admitted, "I needed an alibi." Uzatei gave her a look, before letting out a forlorn sigh and turning away from her.

Frowning, Kobayashi tried to offer an apology, saying, "I-I still kind of l-like you-"

"Man, this is getting hard to watch. Let's call it a night, shall we? It's voting time!" Monokuma cheered. Ichijou noticed his screen change as Monokuma explained, "Just press the ugly mug of the person you think is the Culprit!"

Ichijou looked down at his screen, seeing fifteen faces and one dark gray spot in the shape of a human head. One of them was colored light gray, and a quick look made Ichijou realize it was Andou. Looking around, he found Kobayashi's image, complete with the earrings, and pressed it, being a little surprised when it reacted to its touch, returning to the neutral screen with his name on it. After a few moments, the votes were cast. From behind Monokuma's chair, a multicolored wheel with an arrow pointing inwards at the circle on a telescoping rod rose, angling down so everyone could see it, each colored slice having a name on it, except the red one, which read 'Sixteenth Student'. It began to spin, the colors blending as it sped up. After a moment, it began to wind down, the arrow pointing on Kobayashi's white colored name on the dark pink section of the wheel. Monokuma spoke, "Well, we're off to a great start, with every vote unanimous. And...Kobayashi Nagisa is indeed our Culprit! Talk about a wild ride of a murder! Almost had some people thrown for a loop."

Ishihara beamed, "Whoa, Kasumi-san, that was good!"

Still disgruntled, Minami demanded, "How long were you planning on keeping us waiting? We could have solved this ages ago."

Kasumi insisted, "I had to wait for just the right moment. There were still some things I was foggy on."

Kobayashi snorted, "Way to cut through it, huh, you damn..."

Ichijou blinked, before mumbling, "Fog...cut..." Putting them together, he could only think of one equivalent term, "Kirigiri?" Those in ear shot gave him a look as he shrugged, "Just popped into my head."

Kasumi sighed, "You said that about my name as well..."

Sanada shrugged, "Well, it does sound something like a name, a surname even!"

Kasumi frowned, "I'm not some pet."

"Kirigiri Kasumi...kinda rolls off the tongue!" Ichijou smiled.

The newly dubbed Kirigiri grumbled, "Fine. I suppose it doesn't sound too bad..."

Furugori shrugged, "I-it suits you."

Uninterested, Ganaha mumbled, "Are you guys done?"

Saruta noted, "I think our Culprit should offer an explanation."

Ishihara nodded, "You came up with that idea pretty quick..."

Kobayashi frowned, arms crossed over here chest. Tamura glared at her, crying out, "Why? Why Andou? Why Moriko-chan?"

Joining in, Yokozuna cried, "You're awful!"

Nagisa gritted her teeth, hissing, "Why do you think? It was be bored to death or try to get out. And getting something, or someone, a little extra on the side didn't hurt either. I've had that idea since yesterday, and then I got the opportunity today...but if I'd spent a little while longer working out the kinks..." Snarling, she added bitterly, "And don't pretend any of you actually care! We've been stuck here two days! You only solved this 'mystery' because you thought it was fun, Kasumi, Kirigiri, killjoy, whatever the hell you want to call yourself. Prancing around, acting so much smarter than everyone." Kasumi didn't deny or agree, simply giving the Park Tycoon a hard look.

Ichijou stated, "Calm down, Kobayashi-san!"

"Calm down!? I'm a murderer! I get stuck in in this crap situation and do just about the worst thing anyone can do! I didn't see that body, but..." Kobayashi paused, shuddering.

Sanada sneered, "Oh, you're apologetic now that you've been ousted..."

Kobayashi looked away, still bitter. Monokuma butted in, "Well, I'm done waiting. It's Punishment time! You should probably empty your pockets."

Swallowing with nervousness, the Park Tycoon reached into the inside of her vest, pulling out her ElectroID and a binocular lens, which had no doubt been used to start the fire that took Andou's life. Starting to get a little anxious, Kobayashi asked, "Wh-what's Punishment time again?"

After a moment, Monokuma chortled, "Upupupu." His laugh became a bit louder, intensifying and increasing until he was practically rolling in his seat, "Gyaaaaaahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**KOBAYASHI NAGISA HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDER**

**PREPARING EXECUTION...**

Before the Park Tycoon could react to the Headmaster's ominous laugher, the steel door opposite the elevator creaked open. Once it had been cracked open slightly, a claw on a chain snapped out, lashing itself around Kobayashi's waist. It wasted no time in pulling her into the Execution Chamber, where she was pulled into what appeared to be a black and white roller coaster car. A red mechanism came from above and locked her into place. Her nervous seemed to fade, especially as Monokuma hopped into the seat next to her with a brown bag on his back, getting locked in as well, though she didn't exactly seem pleased either.

**Rumble in the Iron Jungle**

The roller coaster creaked to a start as it began to crawl up the steel track, the alternating black and white paint chipped and flaking. The car also occasionally rattled ominously, pushing Kobayashi into nervousness once again. She gripped her red safety guard as the coaster ascended to a great height. At it peaked, and began to head down, there was an uncomfortable lurch in the car, and it began to fall, picking up speed rapidly. It shook and jostled as it roared down the track, taking turns and bends roughly, before doing a harrowingly small loop. As it seemed to come off the tracks for a moment, and Nagisa began to become afraid.

The coaster car began to rise, taking a spirally track straight upward. Rather than slow, it sped up, accelerating. Kobayashi eyes spun as she got dizzy, and she failed to notice Monokuma's escape, as the safety guard was released and he hopped off the coaster, his brown bag unfurling into a parachute. Kobayashi spun and spun until the car shot off the track like a bullet, shooting straight upwards, spinning, the last car attached spiraling out to the side. The whole car began to slow, the plummet, turning gentle as it crashed back into the rickety roller coaster. Rusted screws popped, rails bent, and a sizable part of it collapsed, crashing down around the roller coaster car. Some distance away, Monokuma's parachute came to a stop, and the bear came onto the ground unharmed, letting out a cheer and jumping into the air as a dust cloud rose from the wreckage.

* * *

The Students in the Courtroom, having seen every second, stood silent, mouths agape or covered in shock as the door closed and Monokuma returned to his seat. Looking around at the 13 left, the bear shrugged, giving an exasperated, "Well, sooooorry I didn't say something earlier. You can't be that surprised, can you?"

Ishihara shook his head disbelievingly, "So 'Punishment' is...death?"

Saruta, though mostly calm, said with a bit of worry, "Then to 'Flunk' is..?"

"Death!" Monokuma laughed.

Horrified, Ganaha realized, "Then if we were wrong, we'd have..."

"All died. Come on, wasn't it obvious? What part of the 'Mutual' in 'Game of Mutual Killing' didn't you understand? Are you really so shocked at the death penalty? Isn't it better to just have murderers get snuffed out too? A fitting end, I'd say!" Monokuma explained.

Arms crossed over her chest, her voice contemplative, Yokozuna noted, "Not that I disagree, but..."

Kirigiri shook her head, "That was just...inhumane."

Monokuma shrugged, "So? Who cares how the job gets done. This way was more fun anyway." Looking over at Ichijou, he added, "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to check out a roller coaster?"

The Luckster swallowed, looking away, grimacing. He muttered, "There has to be a better way..."

Monokuma disagreed, "Eh, nah. This is about as good as it gets!"

Uzatei twitched, "You disgusting bear. Tell me, do you have one of these monstrosities for each of us?"

"Of course!" Monokuma laughed. "In other words, if you have the guts to kill someone, you better do it right!" he added. Waving them away, he demanded, "Now get gone. See you next time, kids!"

Crestfallen and frightful, the Students trudged over to the elevator, loading up. One, however, stopped. Ichijou watched as Kasumi quickly slipped Kobayashi's ElectroID into her pocket, entering the elevator last, just before the fence gate creaked shut, and the Elevator began to rumble upwards.

Sanada muttered, "I suppose we really shouldn't be surprised. Like he said, this is a Game of Mutual Killing. The stakes are high, no?"

Minami grunted, "Which only makes the fact that Kirigiri toyed around with everyone even worse."

Noting the tone of her voice and the lack of any honorific, Ichijou retorted, "Don't give her a hard time! If not were her, we'd have all..." Ichijou stopped, shuddering at the very thought.

Mikage snorted, "I agree with Minami though. Screw this Trial bullcrap. There's no sense in messing around."

Nagasaki nodded quietly in agreement, and Ganaha added, "Seconded."

Yokozuna admitted, "Well, Kasumi-chan, why _did _you hide it? Mitsuzi-kun was the only one who could have known."

Sanada figured, "Reasonably known, at least."

Ichijou admitted, "Even I didn't think about it."

Kirigiri muttered, "I...wanted to say something to you and Minami-san earlier, but...I didn't. I don't know why I didn't either." Trying to explain herself better she said, "But us dying if we failed, that was something I didn't know! If I had..."

As the elevator came to a halt, Minami said, "Well, we'll see, won't we?"

Ishihara shook his head, "We don't want another murder to happen!"

Uzatei said grimly, "Of course we don't, but we shouldn't discount the possibility..."

The dark thought lingering in everyone's minds, most of the students headed back towards the Lodges. There hadn't been a nighttime announcement, but the sky was dark and starry, but the sound of cicadas on the lower level implied it was sometime between eleven and twelve. The only ones to stay back were Kirigiri, whom still stood on the elevator, and Ichijou, who had noticed, and hung back. When the girl saw Ichijou, she left the elevator, approaching, saying, "You don't need to worry about me, Ich-...Mitsuzi-kun."

Ichijou smiled, "Huh? I know you'll be fine. You're stronger and smarter than me, at least." Smile fading, he turned and took a look skyward, trying to find the moon. Luckily, the waxing white light was easy to spot, uncovered by clouds.

Kirigiri shook her head, "You impressed me though: I certainly didn't think the states of our shoes would be important."

Ichijou shrugged, "I don't know why it caught my eye. I wasn't sure why Nagasaki and Yokozuna's shoes were more dirty than Minami's until the Trial, but I think Sanada's were what made me want to check Kobayashi's and Uzatei's."

Kasumi smiled, "Well, if there's ever another case in the future, your help may be needed." Ichijou returned the smile, and she added, "And thank you...for the name. Kirigiri...I like it. I fits with my broken ElectroID too." Ichijou grinned wider, holding his arms behind his head. She quickly noted, "But please, continue to call me Kasumi."

Ichijou snapped to attention and gave a mock salute, "Understood, Kasumi-chan!"

The girl gave another smile as she finally took off her gloves and untied her hair, noting, "You know, your optimism is quite infectious. Keep it up, Mitsuzi-kun." As she turned away, she was unable to see Ichijou's light frown, the Luckster going after her back to the Lodges, trailing the others.

As they approached, Ichijou noticed that the Restaurant and Storage Units were closed, shutters over the Restaurant windows, the doors on the Storage Units shut tight. As they reached the Lodges, Kirigiri bid farewell, going off to Kobayashi's Lodge while Ichijou went to his own. Entering, he suddenly felt drowsy as he moved towards his bead, turning of the lights and plopping down on the comfy mattress. Before he drifted away, the faces of Kobayashi and Andou flashed through his mind, keeping him awake for a longer than he would have liked. He dwelled on those two for several minutes until exhaustion finally took him.

* * *

Several hours later, in another Lodge, Kirigiri Kasumi had found herself drifting in and out of sleep. It was a bit after three when she got weary of it and exited the bed, only wearing her skirt and one of Kobayashi's blouses, having been unwilling to wear the black and white pajamas unless they were clean. Thirsty, she began to head for the bathroom, but stopped, remembering the water was shut off. Disgruntled, she decided she'd find water somewhere. Donning her blazer and shoes, she stepped outside, the air slightly refreshing, though not chilly; just a bit cooler than her air conditioned room. Looking over to the Restaurant, it was shuttered, which meant she wasn't going to be finding any refreshment from there. Remembering the Medical Building, she knew there was a sink inside. Hoping the water wasn't shut off there too, she headed across the grassy clearing, reaching the Building with no trouble. She half expected to see Saruta sitting at the desk like normal, but the room was empty. Heading over to the sink, she turned the faucet...and nothing happened. Frowning, she tried to think, the only thing coming to mind being the mini-fridge in the Ranger Station. It was quite a walk, but perhaps it would tire her out and allow her to sleep better.

Heading down, Kirigiri arrived at the Station in good time, heading to the second room and going for the fridge. Opening the door, she lit up as she saw a water bottle. Reaching in and snatching it, her mood fell, as she could feel that it was simply hollow plastic. Pulling it out, there was barely any left, just a few drops on the bottom: not even worth drinking. Placing it on top of the empty fridge, she closed the door, before going back to the upper level, defeated. As she left the Station, she realized that the one who spent the most time there might have been Kobayashi. Perhaps she'd even emptied the bottle to give the illusion that she'd stayed there longer. If so, it was like she was spiting her from beyond the grave.

Kirigiri's heart sank as she thought of her. The Park Tycoon had let her stay safely under her roof, and Kasumi was beginning to feel as though she had effectively killed her. It was harsh, but she had to admit that it was better her than everyone else. But what if it had been Ichijou? Was any one life worth that of the others? She didn't want to think about that.

Her thoughts were interrupted in the ascent, however. As she came near the top of the cliff, the moonlight was suddenly blocked by someone at the lip of the cliff. Suddenly fearful, she looked at the figure blocking the light. She wasn't aware of it, but her jaw had dropped at the sight.

Standing in a dramatic pose, foot partly off the edge of the cliff, arm on his knee as he looked down, was a figure wearing a form-fitting gold full-body suit over his masculine frame. His hands and feet were donned by white gloves and boots. Around his waist was a red belt, and his torso was adorned by an ivory vest. Flowing from his back was a split red cape, the bulky part around his neck covering his shoulders. His head was covered in part of a jumpsuit as well, and his face was covered fully with a mask. A lower part of the mask protruded a bit, the black linework making it resemble a dragon's snarling snout. There were also two red spots, marking the sharp, intense eyes. Sprouting from the top of the mask were two gold horns. Though they made him look a bit demonic from the silhouette, Kasumi could guess the effect he was going for.

In a surprisingly deep, booming voice, he laughed, "Ha ha ha! Imagine my surprise when I see someone skulking, only for it to turn out to be Kirigiri Kasumi. Well met!" Pulling his foot back and fanning is arms out to the sides and rotating them, he proclaimed, "I am the Winds blowing from the East, that make evildoers shiver in fright! I am the one dubbed 'Super High School Level Justice' for my burning spirit in upholding peace where the arms of the law cannot!" Punching one fist forwards, the other staying balled at his side, he boldly proclaimed, "I am...Gold Dragon!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**SURVIVORS: 14**

* * *

**Quite a few things going on this chapter! Gold Dragon appears and 'Kirigiri'...Kirigiri...doesn't that sound like the family name of 'Kirifuji' from my last fic!?**

**I kid, I kid. However, I will point out a bit of trivia you may or may not have known. Ichijou didn't pull the name out of thin air: in kanji, kirigiri means fog cutter, which is why it was chosen for Kirigiri Kyouko (apparently, my source is the wikia). Why it was chosen for Kirigiri Kasumi? Well, I can't say quite yet.**

**Now, there's an exploration next chapter, but after that we'll be having our first Free Times! There will be two each in chapters 2, 3, and 4. Andou and Uzatei already had them, Kobayashi sorta died, Ichijou, Kirigiri, and the Sixteenth Student are out of the running for various reasons, so choose wisely.**

**You can find the poll here: /1850880**

**Lastly, Design notes for the Chapter. If you were disappointed by the Trial, I don't blame you! I also have a bit more of my thoughts on the deceased. You can read more here: /JGP8SS87**

**Thank you for reading, see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 2-1: Slick 2nd Level

**Sound of the Sea: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

"Good morning, Hope's Peak Students! Today is another day to enrich yourselves with the wonders of Arashimine Resort, so rise and shine! Nighttime restrictions have been lifted, so I implore you to have a nice day."

At the announcement bugle playing, Kirigiri Kasumi rolled over in her bed, groaning as she awoke. She wanted to roll back over in bed, but a rush of memories from yesterday hit her, throwing her out of a state of relaxation. Getting up, she gathered some clothes, noticing that the dresser still contained copies of Kobayashi's outfit. Half of Kasumi still felt a little sour about her actions, the other half just wanted a change of her own clothes.

Mulling over yesterday's events, she took a quick shower before heading out of the Lodge and over to the Resort Restaurant for breakfast. There, she found that she wasn't the last to arrive, but she wasn't the first either. Ichijou happily greeted her, "Good morning, Kasumi-chan!"

Returning the greeting, Kirigiri took a seat next to the Luckster, seeing Minami, Mikage, Saruta, Nagasaki, and Furugori sitting around. Hearing noise from the Kitchen, Kirigiri guessed it was Ishihara, hard at work on breakfast. Kirigiri had news, of course, but she wanted to wait for everyone. The table was mostly silent until everyone else arrived. After a bit more anticipation, the Aeronaut finally began to bring out breakfast. Yokozuna suddenly said, shooting up from her seat, "Ah! That's right, I was going to help!" Scratching her head, she added, "I'll help with dinner, promise."

Ishihara nodded, "That'll be fine, thanks." With Yokozuna's aid, they brought out the rest, completing the breakfast of rice, fish, egg, and miso soup. As everyone dug in, there was a bit of silence, perhaps from the desire not to speak about the events from yesterday. There was certainly a bit of tension in the air.

After a short while, Kirigiri cleared her throat loudly, saying, "I have something to say, if you would listen. Last night, I left my Lodge-"

Minami interrupted, insisting, "_Kobayashi's_ Lodge."

Kirigiri nodded, "Right... Anyway: I left my Lodge last night sometime after everyone went to bed. I was thirsty, and the water didn't turn on, either in my room or the Medical Building. I went to the Ground Level, but there wasn't any water in the fridge down there either. However, on my way up..."

* * *

After the Superhero's exaggerated introduction, Kirigiri replaced her jaw, swallowing, before finally saying, "Well, it's a...pleasure to finally meet you, Gold Dragon-san."

With another booming laugh, the gold clad hero shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, his cape fluttering in the light breeze, "No, the pleasure is all mine, Kirigiri Kasumi. However, I must thank you for your efforts in the Trial some hours ago. I may not have been present, but I assure you, I was there in spirit."

Reading between the lines, Kirigiri quickly said, "So you were there, but in your civilian identity?"

Gold Dragon was silent for a moment, before saying innocently, "Ha ha ha. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Nothing in particular," Kirigiri said innocently, suppressing a smile. Suddenly, she asked, "If I were to run to the Lodges and keep watch, would we be missing one of our number in the morning?"

"Ha ha ha! Outrunning the Gold Dragon? No normal person could do such a thing! However, let me reassure you: I will do none of you any harm, unless you mark yourself an evildoer," he raised his hand, palm facing forward as he finished.

Kasumi requested, "Well, are there any whom you would mark an evildoer? I would like to keep my eye out. If you fail to stop another murder, I'm afraid you won't be of much help during the investigation period."

Gold Dragon shook his head admitting bitterly, "If only I could read the hearts of others, then perhaps I could have saved Andou Moriko. But, as tragic as her death was, we cannot dwell on the past: we must look to the Future! Fear not, Kirigiri Kasumi, for I am working behind the scenes, going where you may not be able to in trying to find a way out. I am also investigating some of the other mysteries: rest assured that I will notify someone should I learn something of value."

Kirigiri admitted, "I'm not sure if that's reassuring or not...but I appreciate the efforts."

Gold Dragon nodded, "I will not ask you to trust me, but I will show you that my heart is pure and my intentions just: somehow, someway. For now: stay well, Kirigiri Kasumi." With one more dramatic salute, Gold Dragon turned and sped off, his cape fanning out before vanishing. Kirigiri attempted to run after him, hoping to see where he disappeared too, but by the time she reached the top of the cliff, he was already out of sight. By the time she was back at the Lodges, there was nothing out of place either, even when she checked the ElectroID, which hadn't changed except for the addition of the name 'Kirigiri' on her Report Card. Not even certain that the encounter had truly happened, she went to bed, somehow sleeping easier than before.

* * *

"Huh," Ganaha said with befuddlement at the conclusion of Kirigiri's tale.

Star shining in her eyes, Yokozuna said with excitement, "So he is real!"

Tamura shrugged, "Well, I didn't really doubt it, but it's good to know for sure that it's not some prank."

Looking around, Ichijou asked, "So, who was behind the mask?" Eyes darted around the table, almost accusingly.

"You said it was a guy, right?" Furugori asked.

Kirigiri nodded, "From what I could see, his frame and voice were indeed male, but I couldn't make out anything in particular, like his height." Looking at the boys present, she said, "All that discounts, however, is Yasuo-kun: Gold Dragon's body shape was leaner. If I could get closer, I could maybe judge height, but other than that, we can only guess." Looking over to the Computer Engineer, Kirigiri apologized, "No offense meant."

Furugori laughed, "Ha, n-none taken, K-K-Kasumi-ch-ch-chan."

Mikage snorted, "If you think I'd put on some spandex and go prowling around like a perv, you've got another thing coming."

Messing with his black hair curl, Saruta shrugged, "Though I appreciate his efforts, I'm afraid I took the Hippocratic Oath."

A bit confused, Ganaha spouted, "You're a hypocrite!?"

Saruta chortled, "No no: it means I swore to do no harm to others. I'm a trainee physician; it's standard. Beating up criminals would be the hypocritical part."

Eyes still wide, Yokozuna looked over to Ichijou. The Luckster pointed at himself, before saying in disbelief, "Eh?"

Shaking her head, Kasumi pointed out, "If he's 'Super High School Level Justice', who is the Super High School Level Luckster?"

Yokozuna gave an awkward laugh, "Oh, right. Didn't think about that!"

Nagasaki mumbled, "Ishihara-san?"

Deepening his voice, the Aeronaut said with some strain, "Ha ha. Doing this hur-bleh." He took a breath, saying normally, "Making my voice like that hurts my throat."

Voice deepened, Sanada Shinji said, "Try harder."

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow, saying, "That was...eerily reminiscent of Gold Dragon's voice."

Sanada insisted, "I'm sure half of us here could mimic Gold Dragon's voice. Besides, if there happens to be a voice changer in the mask?"

Kirigiri had to admit, "True..." Turning her gaze back on Ishihara, she noted, "Well, with that in mind: Ishihara-san?"

The Aeronaut thought for a moment, before admitting, "Guess I don't really have anything. Though to be honest, if I spent my time jumping around on rooftops so often, I'd probably start jumping off them instead."

The last one not to say anything, Uzatei, spoke up, "And I concur with Mikage. Spandex? Really? It's no material I wish to touch. But I could probably replicate the costume if I had the time or desire, and a reference."

After a moment, Minami grumbled, "So, none of us are Gold Dragon?"

Ganaha growled, "Who's lying!?"

Minami gave Kirigiri a look. The amnesiac grumbled, "Why would I lie?"

The Contractor thought for a moment, before saying, "Perhaps, Gold Dragon is a woman." Getting a few looks, she insisted, "It's suspicious: of any one of us to come to first, 'he' comes to you. Perhaps you simply made the encounter up, to have Gold Dragon say whatever you please."

Kirigiri shook her head, "And if he shows up again? If Gold Dragon's frame were indeed feminine, it would be obvious I was lying, even to you." At her jabbing remark, Minami crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, leaving Kirigiri to bite the inside of her inner lip. She'd briefly forgotten how imposing Minami was. She didn't make any verbal threats, but Kirigiri felt that she was angry regardless.

Interrupting, Tamura pointed out, "Now now, we still can't discount that it's the Sixteenth Student after all, let's just eat..."

As the rest of the meal wound down in awkward silence, it was interrupted when Nagasaki, sitting the closest to the door, noticed something. Pointing out the window, she said, "The boulder...where'd it go?" Kirigiri and the others looked up, craning their heads to see, and indeed, the boulder that had blocked the slope upwards was gone, as if it wasn't there in the first place.

Tamura wondered aloud, "Are we allowed to go up?" He was clearly a bit hesitant, likely due to the events in the forest yesterday.

Hoping onto the table from seemingly nowhere, Monokuma answered, "Of course you are!" The Students backed away from him, sliding chairs and shuffling plates. The bear growled, "What'd I ever do to you?"

Ganaha stood, raging, "Knocked us out, kidnapped us from school, dropped us in some crappy resort, told us to kill each other, and laughed as you watched it happen you...you...scum!"

The Producer lunged for Monokuma, who speedily twirled out of the way. As she slammed into the table, Monokuma roared, "This is the last warning! If any of you so much as look at me with even an ounce of killing intent, it's Punishment time!" Minami's hand gently grabbed Ganaha by her suit collar, pulling the intimidated girl away from the table and to her feet. The gargantuan Minami didn't even need to stand to do so. The bear admitted, "Well, I might be exaggerating, but still, you'd better watch out! I thought I made it clear last night. Unless any of you actually want to be Punished for some masochistic reason. But don't you worry, I'll exubearantly oblige!"

Waving his paws, he continued, "Now, back to the topic at hand. Or paw, rather. I've opened up the Second Level for you! There's much more of the mountain to discover too, and it'll be opened up as more murders happen. Gotta keep it fresh: more possibilities mean more fun in the Trials, right?" There was an uncomfortable silence, and Monokuma shrugged, "Say what you will, you're having more fun than you care to admit. See you next time!" With that, Monokuma scampered away, leaving them to their own.

Tamura admitted, "Well, at least we have something to stave off the boredom. Shall we spend the day giving it a look?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Yokozuna smiled.

Ishihara began to pick up, saying, "You guys go ahead, I'll check it out later." With breakfast finished, the Students once again shuffled off, splitting into small groups to explore, or returning to their Lodges or other hideaways, like the Medical Building. Kirigiri herself wanted to explore the Second Level as soon as possible, but didn't want to rush into it. She'd rather not bump into Minami if she could avoid it, either. That was mostly it: she wasn't quite sure if she could so easily mend ties with her either...maybe she'd consult Ichijou?

After a few minutes of loitering on the First Level, she began to make her way to the slope upwards. It was much shorter than the slope down to the Ground Level, ending in another patch of forest, a path stretching out of sight. Standing nearby, however, was Ganaha Eriko. When she noticed Kirigiri, the pink haired girl pouted, "Getting around is such a pain with these stupid heels." She looked down at her white shoes before shouting, "Why couldn't they give me proper walking shoes!? Or a proper walking Resort!?"

Kirigiri wondered, "Why not go barefoot?"

Ganaha shuddered, "L-like Andou-san!? Look how she ended up!"

Kirigiri frowned, "I don't think she was targeted because of her lack of shoes..." Trying to be reassuring, Kirigiri suggested, "Would you like to examine the Second Level with me? Watch each other's backs?"

Ganaha recoiled, asking, "You...aren't going to try anything funny?"

Kasumi was starting to regret talking to her, but replied anyway, shaking her head, "Of course not." She managed to bite back one of her macabre jokes as well, for Ganaha's sake.

Ganaha sighed, "Fine, fine. Let's check it out, I guess." Kirigiri noted her paranoia seemed to be like an on/off switch. Much like most of her emotions, actually.

The pair made their way through the forest, learning partway through that just because the slope was past them, it didn't mean they were done ascending. Much of the path was a gradual, steady incline. By the time they broke free of the forest, Kirigiri was feeling a little tired, while Ganaha was already moaning about her feet. Looking around Kirigiri mostly saw more forest, but there was a break in the trees nearby, revealing a Lake. Next to the opening in the trees, a small, gold colored signpost stood, with what appeared to be a map on it. Standing next to the sign was Sanada Shinji, his hands in his pockets as he looked over the Lake, while Furugori Yasuo sat next to a tree, taking a break. Figuring Ganaha could use one, Kirigiri decided to take a rest as well.

Ganaha stooped down near the sign, keeping off her feet as Kirigiri said, "Hello there, gentlemen."

Smirking, Sanada turned and nodded, "Hello there." Taking a step to the side, he said, "Don't let me hog the view." Kirigiri nodded, but took a glance at the map first. It clearly read 'Arashimine Tourist Resort: Second Level' across the top. There was a large, colored diagram of the Level, most of it covered by a blue Lake. Much of what wasn't covered by Lake was shrouded by woods, however, including a large chunk on one side of the Lake, the other half containing the path. There were a few colored dots near small squares or slopes, like the gold one near the slope marked 'To First Level', each colored dot marking path. Given that the sign was gold like its dot, she could guess that the other signs would be colored as well.

Finally stepping out to look at the Lake, Kirigiri saw it stretched for a good distance. She could see the other side, but it was crowned by trees, shadowing the edges, while the sun clearly shined on the middle, almost making it look like a bright blue bowl. It was impressively undisturbed. On opposite shores, she could see what appeared to be other small, colored signs: light blue, purple, light green, and red. Looking down, Kasumi saw that there was a muddy incline down to the water. If anyone fell, it seemed like it would be pretty difficult to get back up from here, at least without assistance.

Sanada nodded, "Quite breathtaking, no? It's cool around here as well. I wouldn't be opposed to a refreshing dip, but alas, there are no swimsuits."

Overhearing, Ganaha shrugged, "Just go in your underwear."

Chortling, Sanada said, "Only if you join me."

Ganaha processed that for a moment, before ripping up a bit of grass and throwing it at him, hissing, "Perv!"

Sanada didn't notice as the turf hit his leg and fell to the ground. Looking back at the Computer Engineer, he asked, "Ready to continue?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we can go. Sorry, it's just so relaxing here," Furugori admitted as he stood.

Sanada stated, "I'm sure there will be other, better views. Let's go." With a wave, he headed off, Furugori being sure to bid farewell too.

With them gone, Kirigiri examined the map for a little longer while Ganaha caught her breath. Feeling the need to ask, Kirigiri looked down at Ganaha and said, "Are you alright?"

Ganaha whined, "I wanna go hoooooooome..."

Frowning, Kirigiri stooped down next to her, looking over at the girl with the side ponytail. Ganaha looked back at Kirigiri as she said, "I'm sure we all do, but if we keep looking, we might be able to find another way out."

"But what if we don't!?" Ganaha cried.

Kirigiri sighed, "I'm not sure. There's something weird going on here, but we aren't going to get to the bottom of it sitting here, are we?"

Ganaha muttered a bit, seeming conflicted. After a moment, she hopped too her feet, saying, "Let's go then!" Glad at the sudden enthusiasm, Kirifiri followed as Ganaha led the way. She also held a bit of pity for the girl's parents, who had to deal with her full time...

The two trudged down the path through the forest, around the edge of the Lake, clockwise. In a few minutes, they reached the next path clearing, seeing the Lake from another viewpoint, the sign light blue. There was also another path heading into a darker patch of forest. It wasn't long: in fact, standing at the beginning, Kirigiri could see the destination: a shed, partly concealed in the woods. Kirigiri made to move and Ganaha followed, though she hesitated a little bit.

As they trudged down the path, the air began to get a little heavy. Suddenly, Ganaha shrieked, making Kirigiri jump. The girl looked over at the Producer, who'd clapped her hands over her mouth, asking, "What? What is it?"

Ganaha shook her head, "It was nothing."

Kirigiri gave her a hard look, grumbling, "Who screams for no reason!?" Ganaha looked aside awkwardly, leaving Kirigiri to huff, turning back to the shed.

Reaching the door, she twisted the doorknob, pulling it open. However, inside, it was dark: there was no light, the one window on the side barely visible with what little light came through the trees, the rest coming from behind Kirigiri. Hoping to find some kind of a light switch, Kirigiri groped around on the walls, but felt nothing except the wooden boards. Thinking that there was perhaps a ceiling lamp, she dared take a few cautious steps in while Ganaha watched from outside. As soon as she started to leave the light, she bumped into something.

"Excuse me," said the thing.

"No worries," said Kirigiri. After a few moments of silence, Kirigiri asked, "Would you happen to know where the light is?"

After a moment, there was a click, and the shed was bathed in light from a ceiling lamp, and one better than the ones in the Storage Unit. Kirigiri blinked as her eyes adjusted, and she saw Mikage Naoki standing in front of her. The Farmer frowned, "...So, I really didn't spook you?"

Ganaha gasped, "Ah! I thought I saw some shadow move in the window!"

Kirigiri glowered at her, "You said you didn't see anything."

Ganaha scoffed, "You'd have laughed if I said the first thing came to mind." Pointing from the doorway, she claimed, "Ghosts!"

Turning to look around, Mikage said, "Nope, nothing in here like that." Taking a step away from Mikage, Kasumi took a look around as well. The walls of the shed were lined with shelves, while the center of the room was clear. The shelves were stocked with swimming supplies, from bathing suits to floatation devices, towels, snorkeling gear, and etcetera. Ganaha stepped in and looked around as well.

"Not a lot to see here," Kirigiri said. She also pointed out, "This swimming gear seems useless though: from what I've seen so far, there's no easy way to get down to the Lake. The incline makes it difficult to safely get back up too."

Mikage shrugged, adjusting his sunglasses, "There's probably some way down. I haven't given the whole place a look yet."

Kirigiri said, "Well, we'll have to keep looking then."

Unable to suppress a grin, Mikage noted, "Interested in going for a swim, Kasumi-chan? I'll be glad to join you. They've got a ton of swimsuits here. Well, enough for each of us, at least."

Ganaha grunted, "I'm not surprised. The copies of our clothes already maxed out by creepiness detector."

"Tell me about it," Mikage said, taking off his sunglasses. "This pair of sunglasses right here? Rare, imported. Yeah, and there are two more pairs exactly like it in my Lodge."

Brow furrowed, Kirigiri asked, "Why such expensive sunglasses?"

Whipping them back on, Mikage shrugged, "Because I can afford them."

Kirigiri frowned, "Why not...donate to charity?"

Mikage snorted, "In a few decades with the support of Hope's Peak Academy, I'll probably have solved world hunger. Why shouldn't I blow some cash to enjoy myself a little?"

Kirigiri sighed, "Whatever..." Realizing something, she asked, "...Were you wearing those sunglasses while standing here in the dark?"

Mikage gave a cocksure smile, "You know it. Wear them at night too." Kasumi decided not to touch that subject again. At her disapproving look, Mikage pointed out, "Hey, you would too if you knew how much they cost."

With that, the two girls turned to leave, wanting to check out the rest of the area. Ganaha made to follow as they returned to the main path, continuing down to the next dot on the map. In due time, they came across the purple signpost. Kirigiri took a brief moment to look over the Lake, seeing no openings or colored signs on the opposite shore. She took that to assume they were nearly halfway done. Nearby, there was a path, this one longer and brighter. Neither of the girls hesitated as they went down. It began to widen as it reached the end, finally opening up at a clearing, a fenced off cliff side some distance away. There was also a fairly large size building; half nestled in the woods, half out in the open, facing part of the cliff.

Kirigiri made for the building, her curiosity unbending. What awaited her excited her more than she cared to admit. The large building was two stories, each one containing rows and rows of bookshelves, packed tight. It was also well lit: there were a number of light fixtures, but they were turned off, the illumination coming from the glass roof. "A Library!?" Kasumi said excitedly, using all the willpower she could muster to not begin tearing apart the shelves. She was not the only one enjoying it either: Furugori and Sanada had stopped here, and were browsing shelves on the second floor, while Ichijou and Uzatei lounged on the lower level, where there was a table and some comfy chairs. Off to one side, there was a pedestal with a phone, identical to the others below. On the opposite end, there was another, empty, matching one.

Ganaha mumbled, "You a fan of libraries?"

Realizing what she was implying, Kirigiri answered, "It seems so." If the girl known partly as '-ri Kasu-' was a naturally studious, well-read person, what did that mean?

Seeing the two girls, Ichijou approached, smiling, "Hello there!"

"Giving the Library a look, Mitsuzi-kun?" Kirigiri asked.

Ichijou shrugged, "I can't read." Ganaha and Kirigiri gave him looks, and he cracked a smile, "I'm joking!" A little worried, he asked, "...You didn't believe that, did you?"

Kirigiri smiled, "We know...but you said it with such bluntness, I had to think."

As Ichijou smiled again, Ganaha chided him, "Your jokes won't work if you second guess them."

"Haha, maybe," the Luckster said. Looking around, he asked, "So, you like books, Kasumi-chan?"

Kirigiri smiled, "I suppose so. I'll probably be back after I finish looking."

Ichijou smiled, "I don't usually read a lot, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever. I got Uzatei to help pick out some suitable reading material."

A bit wary, Ganaha said, "Hmm, he seems like the kind of douche who'll give you kids' books because he'll think it's funny."

Ichijou corrected her, "Actually, he kept talking about books from westerners whose names I couldn't pronounce if I tried."

Kasumi blinked, "The opposite end of the scale? He might be playing a different sort of joke on you."

Ganaha shrugged, "Or maybe he just has no sense of recommendations." Suddenly she shouted, "You wouldn't recommend idol music to your dad now would you!?"

From a few meters away, a confused Uzatei answered, "Uh, probably not?" Sanada and Furugori also looked down, wondering what the fuss was. Ganaha Eriko had no shame though, acting as if nothing had happened.

Gently pushing Ganaha towards the door, Kirigiri said, "Maybe we should be leaving..."

Ichijou shrugged, "Well, see you guys later then!"

With a wave, Kirigiri maneuvered Ganaha out the door, taking one look of longing back at the bookshelves. And now that Kobayashi didn't have a monopoly on the Lodge, she'd have a private place to read without intruding on Saruta Bimaru, Kirigiri realized.

As the two girls made it outside, Ganaha mumbled, "Well, my dad listens to idol music, but that's because he owns 113 Pro, so..."

Kasumi laughed lightly, "I see..." Taking a look around, she saw the cliff. Heading over with the desire to check out the view, her breath was snatched away, but not from awe. It was shock.

From the cliff, Kirigiri could see a stretch of forest, waves from a body of water lapping at the rocky shores. It was some distance away, but it was the thing Kirigiri least expected to see. The water stretched out as far as she could see, and there was no sandy beach either. Looking down at one of the rocks jutting down from the cliff of the mountain, there was a wood sign with a plane on it, crossed out, perhaps insinuation it was a no-fly zone, perhaps to quash any notions that Ishihara would be able to get to the beach unharmed.

Looking down at the bay, Ganaha mumbled, "Huh. I didn't know Arashimine was by the ocean."

Kirigiri shook her head, "I was certain we were in the middle of the wilderness...I don't feel like this is right, geographically."

Ganaha gaped, "Huh? Wadda ya mean?"

Kirigiri sighed, "I'll bring it up later; maybe someone has a better knowledge about the geography of these parts. I could just be wrong. In the meantime, shall we get back to looking around?" Ganaha didn't argue.

The pair returned to the main path going past the purple signpost and continuing through the forest. It was several minutes when they arrived at a lime green signpost. Hoping they were almost done, they went down the next side path, which returned through the woods to the cliff once again. Looking around, they were in another cliff side clearing, surrounded by woods. Another good sized building stood here, though this time it was a glass Greenhouse.

As they began to head over, Ganaha let out a small squeal of fright. Kirigiri turned and looked at her, demanding, "What is it now?"

Ganaha pointed, "I thought I saw someone in there."

Kirigiri looked closer, seeing Nagasaki and Yokozuna looking around inside. Turning back to Ganaha, Kasumi asked, "Yes, and?"

Getting a bit embarrassed, Ganaha didn't respond, pushing past and making for the door. Kirigiri followed, entering right behind her. Looking around the long Greenhouse, there was a long table in the center and shelves lining the side, all containing various potted plants. Kirigiri felt the humidity once she'd entered, wiping her forehead, hoping the search wouldn't take too long.

Hearing the two enter, Yokozuna, her white coat bundled in her arms, hopped over, cheerily greeting, "Hey guys!" Nagasaki hung around behind her, simply nodding in greeting. "This place is kinda cool! There's a little shed over there with more pots, seeds, fertilizer, and stuff," the Snowboarder said, pointing her finger towards the woods, were the small Gardening Shed was hidden away.

Kirigiri noted, "You have an interest in gardening?"

Yokozuna shook her head, "Nope, but Ayumi-chan does!"

Nagasaki flinched as the other two girls looked at her, before admitting, "Y-yeah. Food is important..."

Yokozuna explained, "She grew some plants before when she was stranded! She said she was gonna teach me how. You think it will come in handy?"

Thinking it over, Kirigiri said, "I don't think it can hurt. Worst case scenario, Monokuma cuts off the food from the Kitchen. We'd be in trouble then, no?"

Getting pumped, Yokozuna smiled, her fist shooting into the air as she exclaimed, "Alright! Let's get to work, Ayumi-chan! That whole shelf in the back is empty!" Smiling slightly, Nagasaki nodded, and the two moved past Kirigiri and Ganaha, making their way out.

Now alone, the pair split up and gave the Greenhouse a better look. The wall on the right from the entrance was reserved for flowers, while the one on the left was for miscellaneous plants. The center table had some of the larger growths. The shelf in the far back, hanging off the glass, was empty, just as Yokozuna had said. There were a few tools scattered about, like watering cans and trowels. There was also a sink in the back corner with an elongated faucet. Finished looking, the pair made to return to the main path, hearing Yokozuna excitedly talking about seeds from the Gardening Shed as they went back into the forest.

Returning to the main path once again, Kirigiri and Ganaha went down the next stretch, finding it to be the last. Reaching the end, they found a red signpost, another view of the Lake, and a slope stretching out of sigh above the tree line. However, a pile of logs blocked it, not surprising Kirigiri in the least.

Sighing, the amnesiac said, "It looks we won't be able to ascend until after the next Trial..."

Ganaha moaned, "Ugh, I almost forgot about all that crap." The two looked over to the Lake, seeing the gold signpost marking the way they came in on the far side. "Uuuuugh and now I gotta walk all the way back," Ganaha whined. Raising her arm, she waved farewell, saying, "Thanks, Kirigiri-san."

"Later, Ganaha-san," Kasumi replied. After watching the Producer return, Kirigiri looked over the Lake, once again seeing that there was no safe way down. She didn't see much of a point to bathing suits if they couldn't swim without having a time of it getting back up.

Going up the slope, she was disappointed to see that there was no reasonable way to climb or maneuver over them, though she figured trying would just incur a certain bear's wrath. Turning to head back, she froze as she heard a rustling from the forest below the slope, away from the path. Heart beginning to beat, she moved back a little, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

"Yeah...that'll do nicely," Kirigiri heard from below. She recognized the voice as Tamura Ryunosuke, and moments later, he stepped out from the woods, looking around, not spotting Kasumi before heading back down the path. Kirigiri didn't move until his blue jumpsuit was out of sight. Though she'd thought Tamura seemed trustworthy, now she wasn't so sure. Sneaking around in the woods like that...

Knowing to be a bit wary of him, Kirigiri went down the path after him, trying not to go too fast. By the time she got to slope down to the First Level, she hadn't spotted him. She also guessed it was lunch time by her hunger. Stopping by the Kitchen, she made a quick meal, eating half of it and taking the rest over to the Library. By the time she got there, it was empty. Alone, she grabbed a few books that caught her eye, and decided to check them out she finished her meal, immersing herself in them, not realizing as every other thought had fled from her mind.

Sometime later, her meal long finished, she was interrupted by Ichijou, who entered the Library, saying, "Oh, there you are, Kasumi-chan. I thought you'd be here."

Looking up from her book, Kirigiri said, "Oh, hello. Were you looking for me?"

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, its dinner time."

Kirigiri blinked, before looking up, seeing that the sky was becoming orange. "R-really? Where has the time gone?" she mumbled, her mind falling out of order. It hadn't felt like that long at all. She was just reading...and halfway done with a more than sizable novel. And as she moved, she noticed that her legs had gotten stiff.

Leaning in to see the book she'd been reading, Ichijou asked, "A mystery novel?"

Kirigiri nodded, "Yes. I just grabbed what caught my eye."

Looking at her small pile, Ichijou noted, "They're all mystery novels."

Starting to get a bit embarrassed, Kirigiri felt herself flush a bit, replying, "Well, I guess they are!"

Ichijou shrugged, "I guess you just like them. That fine. Maybe you could let me read one you like?"

Thinking about it, Kirigiri agreed, "I guess I do enjoy them...maybe that's why I was so into the investigation?"

Realization hitting him, Ichijou spouted, "Maybe you're like a...Super High School Level Sleuth!?"

Kirigiri was about to laugh, but stopped herself, seeing his point. Being a Sleuth would be an ideal Talent for a murder game...had Monokuma stripped her of her memories to obscure that? But then, what about Sanada and Nagasaki, or even Ichijou? It wasn't as though their Talents didn't give them a bit of an advantage either, especially when compared to a Contractor or a Computer Engineer. She decided to find the time to think about it later.

Marking her place by folding the corner and picking up some of her books, Kirigiri said, "Well, let's not keep everyone waiting." Ichijou grabbed a couple as well, lightening her load, and the two headed back to the First Level, depositing the books at Kirigiri's Lodge, before heading over to the Restaurant, seeing the others already eating.

"There they are. About time," Mikage said in between bites of beef.

Ishihara asked, "What took you, Kirigiri-san?"

"Kasumi is fine," the girl answered, before explaining, "I was just at the Library, I lost track of time."

Sanada laughed, "Understandable, the Library will hopefully distract me for a while, at least."

Yokozuna grinned, "The Greenhouse is also pretty neat! Let me or Ayumi-chan know if you want to plant something though, we'll find space somehow." With a black aura seemingly surrounding her, she warned, "And don't touch the back shelf."

Mikage asked, "Greenhouse? Really? Man, I gotta check that out."

Yokozuna nodded, "Okay, we can go after dinner!" She seemed to darken for a moment as she added, perhaps a bit threateningly, "I mean, we wouldn't want you to touch the back shelf, or else..." Mikage simply shrugged.

After blinking at Yokozuna for a second, Ichijou turned back to the others and said, "Okay, so, there was also the Lake, and the shed with some swimming gear."

Uzatei pointed out, "Shame we can't get to the Lake easily, there's no point to get down."

Minami suggested, "Hmm, I could try and at least make some rope ladders, so that if someone falls, they can get up. Slick mud isn't the easiest thing to traverse."

Tamura nodded, "That'd be reassuring."

"There was one other thing," Kirigiri mentioned. "Did anyone see the sea view?" she asked.

Ishihara nodded, "Yeah. I got all excited, but then I saw the no flying sign." Shaking his fist in the air, he grumbled, "Monokuma! Giving me Hope then snatching it away..."

Kirigiri shook her head, "No, that wasn't what I was thinking: isn't it strange? I thought this mountain was in the middle of the wilderness, not even close to the sea."

Yokozuna blinked, before gasping, "Y-you're right! That wasn't there the last time I was here!"

Saruta mumbled, "That can't be right, are you sure?"

Minami shook her head, "How do you move a mountain?"

Sanada admitted, "Well, it's not as though it's the only thing that's changed, right? Although, this is a bit more extreme."

Furugori said with a bit of worry, "I heard Hope's Peak was powerful, but that's a bit much, isn't it?"

Ganaha pointed out, "It might not be real, like an illusion, special effects, or something."

Tamura nodded, "Oh, I didn't think about that. Something to trip us up, maybe?"

Kirigiri suggested, "Or, we're not really at Arashimine Resort at all." The others turned to look as she continued, "It's possible this is another mountain made to resemble Arashimine, but that couldn't be easy." Turning to Yokozuna, she asked, "You said that it wasn't that big last time you were here, right?" Yokozuna thought to herself silently.

Nagasaki muttered, "Why pretend?"

Uzatei shrugged, "To throw someone else off? Maybe anyone who would want to find us if this Murder Game really is being broadcast. They'd be trying to get to Arashimine Resort, only to find that no one was there."

Sanada nodded, "Hmm, that's reasonable."

Kirigiri sighed, "I suppose we'll need more clues then?"

Saruta pointed out, "The Library might have something, we should look tomorrow."

Tamura stood suddenly, saying, "Excellent idea. Ladies! I leave that to you."

After a moment, Ganaha said, "Eh?"

Tamura continued, "Meanwhile, the guys will be busy with a secret project. I'll explain it too you men after breakfast tomorrow."

Sanada grumbled, "Er, this is rather sudden. Is attendance mandatory?"

"Naturally," Tamura insisted.

Mikage snorted, "You can't tell me what to do."

The ASCAN retorted, "You'll regret not coming along, trust me."

Ichijou shrugged, "I'll be there."

Tamura shot the Luckster a thumbs up. Turning to the others, he asked, almost demandingly, "Who else?"

The curly haired Ishihara smiled, "I'll go, Ryunosuke-kun!"

Furugori shrugged, "Eh, why not?"

Tamura grunted, "Trick question! All the guys are going."

Sanada sighed, "The spiteful part of my soul wants to deny you, but I suppose I'll go along with it. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kirigiri mumbled, "...Did you seriously just ask that?" However, she had to admit, "I can't really see much bad happening if you all go, though."

Calming down a bit, Tamura scratched his stubbly chin as he admitted, "Er, perhaps I'm being a bit too aggressive?"

Ishihara laughed, "Maybe a little?"

Uzatei sighed, scratching his head, "Do we need to bring anything?"

Tamura shook his head, "You'll be fine." After a moment, he said, "If that's everything..."

With the meal finished, Tamura helped Ishihara clean up. Kirigiri stood from her seat and stretched, before plopping back down, the stiffness from sitting for several hours still not quite gone. Looking around as most of the others meandered about or left, she wondered what was going to happen next. Would Monokuma keep rolling out incentives to keep the blood flowing? Kirigiri swallowed, hoping that wasn't the case. But another part of her, deeper down, was anticipating it, almost excitedly. Perhaps she did have at least an interest in mysteries, but her thoughts were starting to make her feel a bit guilty.

* * *

**Another exploration complete, so we'll have our second incentive next time, among other things.**

**Also, for our Free Times, we have a tie! Tamura, Ishihara, and Nagasaki were all chosen, so we'll be seeing two of my picks. Thanks to everyone you votes! Be sure to vote next time if you didn't.**


	9. Chapter 2-2: Boys Doing Boyish Things

Shortly before the daily playing of reveille and the usual morning announcement, Ichijou Mitsuzi found himself waking up in his Lodge. Crawling out of bed, he quickly dressed himself in his yukata, hearing the morning announcement finally play as he did so. Heading outside, he saw some of the other early risers heading over as well. He happened to spot Tamura up ahead, apparently holding one of the backpacks from the Storage Unit. He began to speed up to catch with the ASCAN, but a voice chimed up from behind him, "Mitsuzi-kun!"

Turning about, Ichijou saw Yokozuna Hina heading towards, still in her heavy clothing. She smiled as she stopped next to him, saying, "Good morning!"

Ichijou returned the cheery greeting, "Good morning, Hina-chan! Going to help with breakfast?"

Yokozuna nodded, "Yup! But first..." The Snowboarder took a quick look around, seeing no one, before saying, "I wanted to ask though, since Ayumi-chan isn't here. I mean, she's so clingy..."

A bit surprised to hear it, Ichijou asked, "Eh? Having trouble with Nagasaki-san?"

Flubbing a bit, Yokozuna replied, "Ah, er, uh, no!" Taking a breath, she explained, "I mean, I'm trying to help her...she's so shy. You remember when we first got here?"

Ichijou laughed nervously, "I guess shy is one way to put it..." When everyone had first began waking up and wondering what was going on, Nagasaki Ayumi had been hiding in the upper Storage Unit. In trying to get some information out of her, the Students only managed to frighten her, resulting in Nagasaki lashing out a bit. It was Yokozuna who managed to coax her out and show that she wasn't in any danger. She'd calmed down considerably since then, which was surprising given the threat of the Game of Killing.

Yokozuna gave an awkward laugh, before asking, "So, how do you think I'm doing with her?"

Ichijou blinked, "How so?"

Yokozuna pouted, "With getting less shy! I mean, if I could get her to open up to you or someone else, then I'd feel better. I mean, this isn't the best place to try and fix her shyness, but I've got to work with what I got, and you're one of the most trustworthy people here."

Ichijou scratched the back of his head, cheek turning a tad pink, mumbling, "Well..."

Yokozuna nodded, "It's true! I couldn't see you as a murder. You're too pure! But anyway..." Moving a bit closer, she asked, "You think I'm doing okay with getting her less shy? I mean, the other day, our first morning after learning why we were here, Ayumi-chan wouldn't go to the Restaurant without me, but yesterday, she was there when I got there." Glancing over at the restaurant, she asked, "Did she join in on any conversation before I got there?"

Ichijou thought for a moment, before remembering, "There wasn't much conversation period."

Yokozuna crossed her arms over her sizable chest, before nodding, "I see..." Whipping her hand out, she jabbed a gloved finger at the Luckster, ordering, "Okay, for phase two, every morning while I'm cooking breakfast with Jouji-kun, it'll be your job to try and talk to Nagasaki Ayumi! Got it?"

Ichijou nodded, "Sure."

Yokozuna shouted, "Like you mean it! Or else!"

Ichijou nodded vigorously, "Yes ma'am!" As his thoughts turned to her words, he dared to ask, "Or else what?"

Yokozuna gave a surprisingly malicious chuckle before moving past him, heading over to the Resort Restaurant. A bit worried for his wellbeing, Ichijou followed her, watching as she went into the Kitchen just as he entered the building. The usual early risers were there, including Nagasaki Ayumi.

Heading to the table, Ichijou cautiously sat in the seat one away from Ayumi, being careful not to make any sudden moves. The attention he was paying to her alerted her a bit, and she watched the Luckster carefully out of the side of her eye.

Already put on edge by her attitude, Ichijou gave one of his usual smiles, greeting, "Good morning, Nagasaki-chan." He tried not to be so formal, but didn't want to make any quick judgments either.

The Survivalist didn't answer. If anything, she seemed weirded out. She didn't move or say anything immediately, simply watching him uncomfortably. After a moment, she finally said, "Good morning."

Ichijou thought back to when she had been the most talkative, back in the Auditorium when talking with Kirigiri and Sanada. Of course, that was before Monokuma showed up. The whole Game had probably affected her quite a bit. Thinking to a bit more recently, he asked, "Er, did I ever thank you for helping with the bears that one time?"

Nagasaki thought for a moment, before shrugging, "I dunno..."

Ichijou smiled, "Well, thank you!"

Nagasaki shook her head, "The bear wasn't going to do anything."

Ichijou insisted, "It's not that, I'm just glad you were willing to put yourself in danger for us."

Nagasaki swallowed, a bit taken aback at his comment. She didn't respond, leaving him sitting there for a few moments, until she said, "Well...you're welcome."

She didn't say anything more, even after a few moments. Wanting to try and keep the conversation going, Ichijou asked, "You going to try and find anything in the Library with the other girls later?" Nagasaki simply shrugged wordlessly. Starting to feel like he was being a bother, Ichijou decided to keep quiet. He had to admit to himself that he was a bit hurt when, as seats started filling up, Nagasaki moved from her initial one too an empty one next to another vacant spot, which was filled when Yokozuna and Ishihara returned from the Kitchen. As everyone started to eat, Yokozuna gave Ichijou a disappointed look, to which he could only respond by shrugging helplessly.

A few minutes into the meal, Tamura spoke suddenly, "Alright! What are your plans for today, everyone?"

After a few moments, Ishihara said, "Um, me and the rest of the guys are going with you to do that thing. Right?" The Aeronaut looked around at the other guys.

Ichijou nodded, "Sure!"

Mikage sighed, "Fiiiiine." Sanada and Uzatei simply shrugged. Furugori nodded with a bit of enthusiasm.

Saruta asked, "I'm willing, but I should ask: what if there is an emergency elsewhere? How will they know where to find us?"

Tamura raised an eyebrow, "What kind of emergency are you thinking about?"

Saruta shrugged, twirling his hair curl as he answered, "Heavy bruising, knife or hatchet wounds..."

Minami asked, "Bruising?"

Uzatei smirked, "Funny you should be the one to ask that..."

Minami glared, "What was that?" Uzatei said nothing, simply shrinking back in his seat.

Kirigiri pointed out, "As for weapons, it shouldn't be too hard. We just check to make sure no one brings any.

Nagasaki muttered quietly and incomprehensibly. Ganaha demanded, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Yokozuna explained, "Er, she said carrying the knife makes her feel safer..."

Ganaha said with a bit of fright, "Well it doesn't make me feel any safer!"

Sanada chortled, "Oh please. The eight of us can agree to quietly go Tamura-knows-where and do Tamura-knows-what, but the five of you can't agree on giving the Library a look?"

Kirigiri pointed out, "Saruta-san brought it up. I could bring up Tamura's mysterious murder bag." Tamura couldn't help but to let out a laugh. Kirigiri continued, "And let's not forget the mystifying murder grotto." Tamura stopped, raising an eyebrow. Kirigiri shook her head, smiling slightly, "It's nothing..."

Minami snorted, "It had better be." Kirigiri's look hardened, and Ichijou almost felt the sparks flitting between her and the Contractor.

Tamura let out a sigh, "Now I'm starting to get a little worried."

Kirigiri and Minami turned away from each other, Kirigiri insisting, "We'll play nice. You can do your errand without worry."

Tamura shrugged, "If you insist."

The meal finished without incident, and upon its completion, Tamura insisted the girls go to the Library while the guys finished cleaning. They complied, but Kirigiri gave Ichijou a quick word before leaving. Taking him aside, she said, "I saw Tamura on the Second Level alone yesterday, near the slope to the Third Level. If he goes that way, turn the light green signpost, or leave some kind of mark."

Ichijou shrugged, "Okay..." He wasn't sure which direction Tamura would take them, or which of the signposts was green, but he kept in mind. He asked, "You remembered which signposts are which?"

Kirigiri gave a smile as she turned to the others, "Simple association. Try it: it helps with memorization." With that, she hurried after the other girls, and the five made for the Second Level.

It didn't take Tamura and Ishihara long to finish the dishes. They finally returned and Tamura...took a seat.

A bit confused, Mikage asked, "Huh? Aren't we going?"

Uzatei asked, "I must say, I'm more curious about where we're going in the first place, to be honest."

Tamura raised a hand, motioning for the others to quiet down. When he had a moment, he explained, "We're going up to the Second Level. I just want to be sure the girls are out of the way. I'd rather not be followed: this is to remain a private affair."

Ichijou nodded, "Oh, so you want them to think we went the other way?" Tamura nodded.

Ishihara said with a bit of worry, "If they do find out what we're doing, would they get mad?"

Tamura shrugged, "I can't say for sure." Ishihara did not seem to like his answer.

There were no complaints, however, and after a few minutes, Tamura took the bag and began to walk, the other seven following without word. The group ascended to the Second Level, causing Ichijou to get a little wary. Kirigiri was usually right, of course, but that didn't mean it wasn't scary.

Tamura led the group around the lake, passing the shed, being particularly conscious around the Library, before moving to the light green signpost. As they passed, Ichijou, trailing towards the back of the pack, tried to turn it as subtly as he could. Wondering how Kirigiri was doing, he couldn't help but look behind him.

Noticing his pace slow, Ishihara turned behind him, asking, "Something up, Mitsuzi-kun?"

Ichijou looked back at the Aeronaut, shaking his head, "No, it's just...nice here."

Ishihara couldn't help but agree, smiling, "Yeah, I'd have liked to come to the Resort when it was normal." Noticing they were falling behind, the two dropped their conversation and caught up to the rest of the group.

Sure enough, they reached the red signpost near the slope up to the Third Level. Tamura looked around, before waving as he made for the woods. "This way," he explained.

Sanada seemed almost amused as he mumbled, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Remembering his last trek into the forest with Tamura, Ichijou said warily, "Uh, we're allowed to go this way, right?"

The ASCAN stopped, and nodded, "I checked over here yesterday. We'll be fine." Ichijou was not entirely reassured, but he made to follow anyway, as did Ishihara, Sanada, Uzatei, Saruta, and a slightly fearful Furugori. Mikage made to protest, but he was quite alone in standing at the end of the path, giving a slightly frustrated sigh before heading in last.

The eight made through the forest, Uzatei and Sanada grumbling a bit about their attire, though that was quickly quelled when they were reminded that they had plenty of fresh clothes in the Lodges. The walk was mostly quiet otherwise, with a few impatient grumbles, anxious whispers, or jabs at Tamura's mental stability cropping up on occasion.

Finally, Tamura stopped, parting some of the branches, revealing to the others what he was taking them too. Ichijou's jaw dropped: they were near a rock wall, clearly the edge of the forest, but there was a small waterfall pouring down from partway up the cliff, clearly from an underground source. It formed a fairly large Stream, surrounded by muddy and rock beaches. The center looked a bit deep as well. There was a bit of mist hanging in the air, but it was still cool, even as the sun shined through the branches.

Getting the drift, Ichijou charged for the Stream, hopping into some of the mud, letting his feet soak in the shallower part, feeling the mud between his toes. He noted, "Hey! It's not as cold as I thought it'd be. Still pretty cool, but not like, freezing."

Tamura nodded, "Well, it is summer, I suppose." Stepping out to the clearing, he turned to the others, saying, "Alright: let's get changed."

Looking at the backpack, Ishihara guessed, "Oh, swimsuits?"

Tamura nodded, "You got it: one for each of us. I apologize, they were...pre-picked. There were fifteen in the shed, I grabbed the male ones. There should be one for each of us." Stooping down, he opened the bag and began handing them out.

Sanada sighed, "Well, I suppose I did say I wanted to swim..."

After each person took their most likely swimsuit, everyone separated, getting some privacy as they changed. Ichijou was fine with his: a black fundoshi. He wore one normally under his yukata, all was well. He changed quickly, and was the first to make it to the Stream, submerging himself, before popping out of the water with a laugh. Everyone else began to come out as well, with Tamura being first, but Mikage grumping in last. Most everyone wore a pair of trunks, though Uzatei shamelessly wore a pair of racing briefs.

The boys proceeded to do what they could to enjoy themselves. There was more than enough room to swim; shallower parts for the less skilled, and a bit of a deeper area for the better ones. Ichijou had spent his years in a mountainous area, thus had no problem with the Stream.

After a little swimming, he made a path towards one of the ones resting, who'd been tearing it up. Ichijou felt like Tamura had done his fair share of swimming in the past. Seeing the Luckster, Tamura asked, "Oh, Ichijou-san. Enjoying yourself?"

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah. Nice find! We can't really reach the Lake yet, but this is perfect."

Tamura smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear it." Taking a satisfied breath, he leaned back, looking up through the trees to the blue sky above.

Noticing, Ichijou asked, "So, you're gonna go to space one day?"

Tamura replied, "I certainly hope so. Many people hope their whole lives that they can go to space, but it isn't even set in stone once you become an astronaut. There are only so many missions that happen, you see, and they are often spaced apart, requiring years of training in preparation. Accidents happen too, unfortunately."

Ichijou nodded, only being able to imagine. He asked, "Still, you get a shot at fulfilling your life's dream at your age, so that's something."

Tamura shrugged, "I suppose. I'm sure I'll be able to find plenty of lovely girls with as much as I'll be traveling. After all, you can't be too young to start a family."

Ichijou blinked, "Eh?" Looking up at the sky again, he stammered, "Wh-what happened to going to space?"

Tamura smirked, "It's not my ambition really, that's a promise." Looking away, he chortled, "I suppose it's all connected. Before I begin, what kind of person do you think I was before Hope's Peak? From hearing about my deeds and seeing me here."

Ichijou looked over the tall boy, thinking for a moment, before answering, "You're probably at the top of your class."

Tamura snorted, "Hardly. I barely even bothered to show."

Ichijou blinked, before suggesting, "Well, I guess...you're likable, I'm sure you had loads of friends."

Tamura counted on his fingers, before holding up two of them, "They weren't friends though, more like accomplices."

Ichijou gawked, "You're pulling my leg. What were you, some kind of delinquent?"

Tamura nodded, "Nailed it." As Ichijou continued to stare, Tamura explained, "I came from something of a broken home...well, I won't go into detail, but being a big kid, and not too dumb either, I rather enjoyed doing what I pleased. I was a full on stereotypical rabble rouser: cool caps, munching on straw or smoking, winter uniforms in summer, a couple of snickering cronies at my side. Damn, I know I could have done a good job at school if I chose, but maybe I figured the bad boy routine would have me rolling in chicks. I was a dumbass in middle school, let me tell you." As Tamura laughed at his past self, Ichijou could only stare, having a hard time imagining it.

Tamura shrugged, "Well, all I wanted was a real family instead of the sorry one I was born into. Anyway, moving on, there was this one kid I picked on habitually. Let's call him John."

Ichijou blinked, "A foreigner?"

Tamura shrugged, "Not really, it was the first name that popped into my head. Honestly, John was a little like Furugori. Short and stocky, but certainly bright. He was more interested in space than computers though. He wanted to be an astronaut, but he would usually mope about how short he was. It ticked me off. Honestly, being tall has its downsides too, always having to watch your head so you don't bump into stuff... Anyway, I was messing with him, as usual, and he said something about how I was just envious because he had a passion and I didn't. Man did that rile me up. I mean, it was true; my path was taking me nowhere. So, I started looking into that space stuff: NASA, JAXA, all that. Guess I got a little interested. I started talking to, er,_ John_, about it, and we had something of a bet. I'd become an astronaut, and he'd get a job as a staff member of NASA or JAXA. Felt fitting. I'm closer now, of course, but I still need to graduate and help support him in fulfilling his end. Thank goodness I got accepted to Hope's Peak, my grades were in the crapper..."

Thinking about the Game of Mutual Killing, Ichijou sighed, "Well, we'll get out of here somehow, then you can fulfill that promise."

Tamura nodded, "I do hope so." Ichijou gave one last smile before heading off back into the drink, his smile quickly fading as he returned to swimming.

He didn't get very far when he heard Mikage's raised voice from behind, the Farmer complaining to Tamura, "Seriously though, why didn't you invite the girls?" Curious, Ichijou swam back over, listening closely.

Tamura hesitated, before answering, "Well, I wasn't so sure I could get everyone here without drawing suspicion. I thought segregating us might make you more willing. By giving the girls a task of importance, it would make them feel as though we were doing something important as well."

Mikage raised an eyebrow, "But really here just to screw around?"

Tamura shrugged, "Well, I may have had ulterior motives..."

The Farmer gave him a look, before groaning, "Come on, if you'd have played your cards right, Yokozuna could have been here man!" Cracking a grin, he said, "Tell me, which of the swimsuits left was most likely hers? The one with the most room up top, right? If you know what I mean."

Tamura didn't falter, insisting, "No, that would have been Minami's."

Mikage choked, freezing up, the mental imagery cracking any fantasies he might have had. He shakily admitted, "Yeah, that might make me hesitate to invite the girls..." Clearing his throat, he shook his head saying, "No! It'd balance out! I mean, Nagasaki's all petite, but Kasumi and Ganaha are somewhere in the middle..." Looking over, he finally noticed Ichijou's prying ears. Splashing some water at the Luckster, he asked, "Well, what do you think, huh?"

"I'm engaged already," Ichijou reminded him.

Mikage insisted, "So? That doesn't mean you can't get a little eye candy once in a while dude, or you know, have an opinion. I mean, I don't see Mrs. Ichijou around, do you?" Ichijou shrugged, and Mikage let out another sigh, before saying, "Whatever dude." With that, he took to the Stream, going back to swim.

Getting a bit closer to Tamura, Ichijou rested a bit on the shore, before asking, "So, ulterior motives, huh?"

Tamura chortled, "Perhaps." Ichijou didn't expect anything, but to his surprise, Tamura began, "You know...astronauts are trained to spend weeks and months in enclosed places with only each other for company. Part of the exam process is actually a couple weeks in such isolation. Those who increase stress on the group are the ones who find themselves being cut."

Starting to understand, Ichijou asked, "You're trying to keep us from getting stressed out, right?"

Tamura smiled, "I'll do what I can. We're not all astronaut trainee's here, were just kids in a dire situation. Someone has to lead us through it."

Mitsuzi nodded, "Well, you have my support, Tamura-kun."

The ASCAN let out a relieved sigh, replying, "That actually does make me feel better. I appreciate it." Looking over at him, Tamura asked, "Have you ever considered becoming an astronaut?"

Ichijou laughed, "Like, every day since I've known you."

Tamura smiled, "You honestly might have a chance with a bit of work."

Surprised, Ichijou gawked, "Really!? I can go to space!?"

Tamura smiled, "I don't see why not. It's not guaranteed though, but if you really are Lucky... I think the thing you personally need the most though is book smarts."

Ichijou stopped, sheepishly admitting, "Hah, yeah, probably." Thinking about it, he asked with a bit of worry, "How much book learning? Don't you just get into a rocket and go up?"

Tamura laughed, "Ah, you'd be surprised. Maybe I'll tell you more about it sometime?"

Ichijou nodded, "Sure, sure." Tamura nodded, before swimming off, heading over to the quiet Saruta, who was mostly keeping to himself.

He wasn't the only one keeping to himself though: crouched on the other beach of the Stream was Uzatei Kotetsu, seemingly in thought. Swimming over, Ichijou greeted him, "What's up, Uzatei-san?"

The Fashion Designer snapped out of it, looking over at Mitsuzi, going, "Oh, Ichijou-san."

Moving to sit on the slick beach, Ichijou gave him a look, still waiting for an answer. Uzatei leaned back, sighing, "It's nothing, nothing." Ichijou didn't respond, thinking he wasn't going to get an answer, but Uzatei said, "You know, I didn't think about how most of us here keep fit. You'd think a pool of semi-random children from across the country would be average in looks, and yet..." Ichijou blinked, giving him an odd look. Seeing the Luckster's reaction, Uzatei insisted, "What? A sturdy foundation is important. Much like a building can't be constructed on mud, even the best clothes can't work with someone hideous."

Ichijou laughed a bit nervously, "I guess." He noticed that after Uzatei finished his ramble, he began staring off again. Asking again, Ichijou said, "Something wrong?"

Uzatei snapped out of it again, shaking his head, saying, "No, it's just; she keeps popping into my head..."

It wasn't hard for Ichijou to guess, "Kobayashi?"

Uzatei snorted, "The gall of that girl. To do what she did, to manipulate me, then..."

Ichijou thought for a moment, before asking, "Did you like her?"

Uzatei stood suddenly, snarling, "Perhaps for an attosecond! She...she..." Uzatei stopped as Ichijou stood next to him, before grumbling, "Perhaps I just wish I had had more time with her..."

Ichijou scratched his head, replying, "I'm not sure what to say, but...life is short. Isn't it important we live it happily? Maybe we should think less about the past and more on the Future?"

"Oho, nice."

Ichijou replied with a smile, "You think?"

Uzatei blinked, "That wasn't me..." The two looked around, but there was no one close. Ichijou turned and looked into the forest, seeing nothing.

Following his gaze, Uzatei mumbled, "You don't think...we were discovered?"

Ichijou began to head in, and Uzatei pointed, "I think it came from this way..." The two headed in, but saw and heard nothing, looking quite silly as they walked through the forest in nothing but their bathing suits. Ichijou gasped as he saw a footprint in the mud, a single one. There weren't any other ones nearby either, but it appeared to have been made by a large, naked foot.

Ichijou shook his head, "Okay, someone's messing with us."

Uzatei nodded, "The only one I could see this belonging to is Minami, but that voice...I didn't recognize it, did you?"

Ichijou tried to think: it sounded feminine, but also a little fake. He couldn't tell if it was a guy pretending to be a girl poorly or a girl pretending to be a guy and doing even worse. But given the eight guys were at the Stream, unless one of them secretly had the Talent of Ventriloquism, it had to be one of the girls, or a certain number 16. Ichijou could only shake his head. A bit uncertain, they returned to the Stream, pushing it from there thoughts, it wasn't as if any harm was done.

At their return, their presence had been noticed. As they took to the water to cleanse themselves of what mud and dirt had accumulated from their brief trip into the woods, Ichijou explained what had happened. However, they didn't seem to be too worried either, expecting everything would be resolved in due time.

A short while later, it was getting to lunch time. Tamura shouted, "Alright, guys, who's up for heading back for lunch?"

Ishihara nodded, "Sounds like a plan! Let's dry off and..." He paused, realizing the same thing as everyone else did in that moment. A chill wind blew through the area, causing shivers as everything sunk in.

Saruta blinked, asking, "You brought towels, didn't you?"

Tamura gave a weak laugh, before mumbling, "Funny you mention that...I forgot." There were a few groans of disapproval, but it couldn't be helped: they had no choice but to stand until the air dried them naturally.

Mikage grumbled, "Yeah, it's gonna be pretty obvious what we're doing when we all catch a cold."

Saruta shook his head, "Catch a cold? How does being in a chillier environment expose you to bacteria? It's a myth, you'll be fine, unless you drank too much of the stream water. It's very clear, but who knows what's in it?"

Furugori said a bit disheartened, "Oh, thanks for telling us after we're all done..."

Sanada asked, "You didn't drink any, did you?"

Furugori shook his head, "Not a lot! Er, I'm not a very good swimmer."

Saruta sighed, "I'll give you some antibiotics to be safe, but do let me know if you come down with something."

Thinking about it, Ishihara asserted, "I got sick after I fell into a river during late autumn."

Saruta nodded, "It was more likely to be a coincidence, no?" Saruta continued to give them some facts of the common cold as they dried, until they were finally ready to dress and return. Once again, they made their way through the forest, returning to the path relaxed and refreshed, though perhaps a little less so than when they'd finished swimming.

As they headed around the Second Level, Tamura once again stopped around the Library. He began to change course, but Ishihara said, "I'm gonna go to the Restaurant and start on lunch, okay?" Tamura nodded, and the Aeronaut broke away from the group, along with Sanada, Saruta, and Uzatei.

Tamura led Ichijou, Furugori, and Mikage to the door, opening it. "Ladies?" he called in as he peeked his head in, the group not hearing any noise from inside. However, at the sight within, Tamura dropped the backpack in his hand with a plop as his jaw hit the ground.

Books and loose papers were scattered everywhere. Tables were overturned, deep cuts scoured into them. The phone on the pedestal was knocked down, the receiver still attached, an annoying, but ominous dial tone sounding. The girls were here, in a sense. Minami was slung over the railings on the upper level, arms dangling down. Kirigiri was underneath a table, unmoving. Yokozuna was out of sight, but Ganaha was lying still on the stairs. Nagasaki sat against one of the bookshelves in the fetal position, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Oh man oh man oh man," Furugori mumbled as he tried not to panic, doing a poor job of it.

Tamura rushed into the room, going for the table, waving for Ichijou to help. The Luckster headed over, and they both managed to get the table off of Kirigiri without too much difficulty. She groaned, rolling over, but Ichijou was mostly glad she didn't look injured.

Standing, Tamura ordered to Mikage, "Find Yokozuna! Get Minami down from there!" Crouching down to Kirigiri he asked, "What the hell happened?"

Kirigiri muttered, "We were just arguing and...things got out of hand. Then Monokuma...Monokuma didn't like the fighting. He tossed Minami-"

Ichijou gawked, "Tossed!?"

"Pfft," Kirigiri blurted.

"Eh?" Ichijou asked.

Kasumi explained, "I sneezed."

Mikage stopped moving as the girls began to stir, Ganaha burst into laughter, climbing to a sitting position on the stairs as she clutched her stomach. Yokozuna stepped from her hiding spot behind a bookshelf, hand barely covering her mouth as she chuckled evilly. Nagasaki turned her head as she repressed a few snickers herself. Minami pushed herself off the railing, grumbling, "You couldn't have had them going for longer?"

Still smiling, Kirigiri explained, "If you had seen Mitsuzi-kun's face..."

Tamura gave a sigh of mixed frustration and relief as he took a step away from Kirigiri, while Mikage grumbled a bit. Furugori scratched his head awkwardly, not sure how to feel. Ichijou was mostly confused, but also relieved nothing had been wrong.

"Why so mad, Tamura-san?" Ganaha laughed.

Tamura grumbled, "It's just...who's going to clean up this mess?" Ichijou looked around, noticing that it wasn't as bad as it initially appeared. The books and papers made most of the mess, and the tables were likely fine on their surfaces.

Nagasaki had stopped laughing, but Yokozuna joked, "Ryunosuke-kun, save me, Monokuma's oppressing me!"

Tamura turned away, embarrassed, "Sh-shut up."

Yokozuna laughed, "Well, you got what you deserved!"

Minami sighed as she descended, "At least we know you'll be helpful in a pinch..."

Mikage grumbled, "What, were you guys just lying here until we came along?"

Ganaha explained, "Nope. Yokozuna-san was watching for you: she knew at least one of you would come to check up on us after your little swimming trip." Ichijou's mind blanked for second at that,

Tamura gasped, "Eh!? How'd you know?"

Kirigiri smiled, "I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed them. The sopping wet bag didn't help your lie." Tamura's palm slapped against his forehead as he realized his mistake. Kirigiri continued, "With a little help from Mitsuzi-kun, I could tell that you went deeper into the forest. The only things I could think were rock-climbing to get to the next level, or something more recreational. If it were the former though, you'd have no reason not to tell us...so I guessed. Plus, I don't think we have the necessary supplies to climb to the next level. But-"

"We get it, we get it," Minami interrupted, "You consider all the options."

A bit defensively, Tamura suggested, "We could have been...bird watching or bug catching..."

Mikage could be heard snickering behind him, "Dude, I'd seriously have smacked you if it were either of those."

"And you!" Tamura said incredulously, pointing at Ichijou asking, "How did you help her?"

Ichijou explained, "Er, Kasumi-chan said if we headed over to the exit slope, I was supposed to turn the green signpost a little. That was it."

Tamura blinked, "Really? Then how did she...you know what, never mind." Throwing his hands up in the air in surrender, he returned to the door, grabbing his bag and heading out.

Once he was gone there was a brief moment until Ichijou explained, "We were going to get lunch, wanna join us?"

Yokozuna's arms shot in the air as she exclaimed, "I'm gonna go help!" With that, she ran off. Nagasaki didn't stick around for much longer, going after her hurriedly.

As everyone else made to move out, Kasumi stopped, going back into the Library to grab something, before returning to the group. Collectively, they walked to the First Level, reaching the Resort Restaurant in due time, finding Nagasaki and the rest of the guys at the table.

Sanada nodded, "Ladies." Looking over at the ASCAN as everyone sat down, the Debater asked, "Care to say why Tamura was in a sour mood when he returned?"

Tamura let out a sigh and began to explain, getting help from the girls to fill in the blanks with the bits he didn't know, such as Nagasaki using her knife to carve marks on the bottoms of the tables. Sanada could only respond with, "Well played."

After Ishihara and Yokozuna brought out their lunch of steak sandwiches (using leftovers from a previous night), Tamura asked, "So, girls...you _did_ manage to find out something interesting, right?" Kirigiri looked around for a moment, before slapping her hand to her forehead. Tamura groaned, "Really?"

Minami raised an eyebrow, "No, not really, we found something in about fifteen minutes."

Kirigiri smiled, "Tricks are a little addictive, though that was more of a...gag, I suppose?" Reaching into her blazer pocket, she withdrew a slip of paper and thin book, which read 'An Abridged History of Arashimine Mountain'.

Cracking it open, she took a drink of her beverage before saying, "Allow me to paraphrase some of the more notable bits. 'Arashimine Mountain was named for the small town at its base during the Warring States period. It proved central in one conflict due to its positioning and defensibility, the cliffs being quite useful. The military Fort constructed there still sees use as a tourist attraction.' We must not have seen it yet. There's a bit more on the history, a list of rulers, until the early 1800's when a landslide damaged many of the buildings, resulting in its abandonment. A few decades ago, however, the land was bought by a Dr. Takenouchi, who restructured it into the tourist resort it is today. It also says the Doctor was a Hope's Peak Student." Looking up, she asked, "Does anyone recognize the name?"

There were a few grumbles and shrugs, but no one had anything to say, except Ichijou. He felt the name burning in familiarity, just as he had felt when 'Kirigiri' and 'Kasumi' popped into his head, but he shrugged, "I got nothing."

Kirigiri studied him, before continuing, "Moving on. Beyond that, the only point of note is a terrorist attack last year. It doesn't say exactly when, but the attack destroyed some of the bridges and levies in the area, resulting in mass flooding. That explains the water body we could see from the cliffs."

Yokozuna scratched her head, "Terrorist attack? I think I would have heard about something like that."

Sanada shook his head, "I recall nothing of the sort, but then again, neither do I recall fainting at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy. Do you remember what Monokuma said?" He looked around, not receiving an answer. "Monokuma referred to 'the lack of memories'. What if Kirigiri is not the only one missing some memories?" he mused. The thought hung in the air as the Students there considered the implications.

The silence was broken as Kirigiri cleared her throat, "Anyway, moving on..." She held up the piece of paper, before moving it towards her face, looking over it. "This was inside the book here. It's a haiku."

After taking a breath, she read, "Sixteen swallows hope

in the bay where old blood runs,

tragically fleeting."

After letting it hang in the air for a moment, she said, "I don't know what it means, or refers too, but the one accredited for writing is of some note. It says it was written by 'Super High School Level Despair'."

Ichijou blinked, "Super High School Level Despair?"

Tamura scratched his chin, muttering, "That's an...unusual Talent. Kinda vague."

Uzatei noted, "It's not the first time I've heard a vague Talent before."

Ichijou remembered, "Oh, you're thinking about Super High School Level Justice?"

Uzatei nodded, "It could have been the more simple 'Super High School Level Superhero', but perhaps they saw it as redundant."

Yokozuna gasped, "Oh! If 'Justice' is a superhero, maybe 'Despair' is a supervillain?"

Ishihara laughed, "Haha, no way."

Pondering on it, Kirigiri wondered aloud, "But who put it there? Could it have been there since the beginning?"

Furugori asked, "You think maybe Super High School Level Despair is behind all this?"

Ganaha pointed out loudly, "Ah! Didn't Monokuma say something like that a couple times! 'Despair', I mean. It's not a word you use very often."

Minami nodded, "He did, I believe."

Kirigiri sighed, "So no one's heard the term before?" There were no responses. Kirigiri suggested, "Perhaps we'll find an answer at some point. I'm going to leave the paper in the book."

"Duly noted," Uzatei nodded.

With that, the conversation finished, and the meal reached its conclusion. As everyone went to do their own thing, Ichijou saw Kirigiri grab the book, beginning to make her way to the Second Level. Ichijou made to follow, asking, "Kasumi-chan! Going up?"

Kirigiri nodded, "I figure I might as well return it, maybe give some of the other books a look. The poem might have some meaning...I should do some research, perhaps into bird symbolism. What do swallows represent?" Looking at Ichijou, she added, "And why sixteen? There are sixteen of us here, though there's no bay, unless you count the water view. What do you think?"

"...I've got no clue," Ichijou admitted. He then asked, "Mind if I go too? I figure you might need help cleaning up."

Kirigiri paused for a moment as they ascended the slope, before mumbling, "...Right, that. I'd appreciate it."

Returning to the Library, Ichijou let out a low whistle when he looked over the mess again. The papers and books spilled all over, the tables flipped.

Kirigiri couldn't help but claim, "Worth it."

Ichijou smiled, "It was effective...where did the papers come from?"

As they began to pick up, Kirigiri answered, "There was a filing cabinet hidden under the staircase. There was nothing of worth in it, just..." She seemed a bit put off for a moment, before saying, "Just...I left it on top of the filing cabinet."

Ichijou kept that in mind as they cleaned, stacking books on unflipped tables, and gathering blank pieces of paper. When all the loose sheets were gathered, Ichijou took them over to the filing cabinet, stuffing them in before flipping over the paper on top Kirigiri said she'd found, seeing...

A picture of Monokuma in a lewd pose. The agonizing disappointment filled him with Despair, and he felt like the scant amount of energy wasted flipping the paper over would have been better put to use in a myriad of ways by doing basically anything else. His hand felt dirty, and he desired it to be cleansed in holy water.

...He might have been over exaggerating a bit, but he couldn't remember the last time he grimaced so. Going back to Kasumi, he asked, "C-couldn't you have just told me?"

Looking around, Kirigiri reminded him, "You've seen the lengths I've been willing to go through for a joke."

Ichijou nodded, "Oh, like that footprint?" Kirigiri raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ichijou explained, "Er, you know, the one near the Stream? After you...that wasn't you?"

Kirigiri shook her head, requesting, "Would you explain a bit better?" Ichijou shared the story of when he was talking to Uzatei, and they heard a voice. Thinking about it, Kirigiri said, "That wasn't me, I don't think any of us left the Library."

Considering the possibilities, Ichijou thought, "Then, the 16th Student?"

Kirigiri sighed, "I can't see any other possibility. Was it a male or female?" Mitsuzi shook his head, making Kasumi frown. She shrugged, "I suppose it can't be helped. Anyway, would you like to aid in my research?"

Ichijou nodded, "Sure!"

Kirigiri gave a slight, excited smile as she turned to the pile of books that were on the table, skimming them to see if any of them would help. Coming up with nothing, she began to search the bookshelves, Ichijou taking to the other side. However, they both froze upon the sound of a bugle playing reveille echoing throughout the Resort. Sure enough, the monitor over the door switched on, and Monokuma's voice could be heard, "Upupu~ Would the Hope's Peak Students participating in the Arashimine Resort Game of Mutual Killing please come to the Auditorium on the Ground Level! We have some urgent announcements to make, so please, waste no time." There was a bit of static as it switched off, leaving Ichijou and Kirigiri in silence.

Ichijou frowned, "Another incentive?"

Kirigiri nodded grimly, "Most likely..."

The pair began to move for the door, heading down to the now deserted First Level. Reaching the ground level, they made for the Auditorium, being the last to arrive. The other eleven present didn't even given more than a nod as the two entered, their attention anxiously pointed at the stage.

After a moment, the lights faded, only the spotlights on the stage remaining, once again focused on the center, where Monokuma rose once more. No one responded as he greeted, "Hello and good day once more! I know that keeping you waiting must be unbearable, so let's just keep things rolling now, shall we? Gotta keep the pressure on!"

Uzatei grumbled, "You only gave us the last incentive the other day..."

Minami nodded, "Is your attention span that thin?"

Monokuma laughed, "Please, please. Remember how I said you guys are nobodies? Why should I waste so much time on you? I've got places to be! People to see! Things to eat! Winters for sleep! Just kill each other already!"

Ishihara raised his fist, "Never!"

Tamura nodded, "Right: if you think you can break our bonds, you can stuff it."

Monokuma groaned, "Ugh, you're making me nauseous. Is Ichijou rubbing off on you?"

Tamura retorted, "I don't see a problem, but if you think you can prove us wrong..."

Yokozuna cheered, "You tell him Ryunosuke-kun!"

Monokuma growled, "Let's see how Hopeful you are after this!" Stepping back, Monokuma sneered, "Last time, I tried to tickle your natural instinct to reproduce." Kirigiri gagged on her spit. Monokuma continued unfettered, "But it's not as though love is the only thing natural to humans, so let's go for the opposite angle this time." Once again, Monokuma sank below the stage, returning moments later with a change of outfit. This time, he wore a black suit with white pinstripes and a red tie. He had an eye patch over his right eye, which had a red mark that mirrored his other eye. Putting one paw over his face, he pulled a small pistol from the air, pointing it to the side as he said, "This time, I'm playing up your hate!"

Dropping his arms down, Monokuma said plainly, "All of you, or well, most of you, no doubt have people you don't like: rivals, enemies, criminals...what if you could return to the outside with confidence that they were gone? Never to bother you again: the world you return to would be a much brighter place for you, no? Yeah, go on, think about it! Of everyone in the world, there must be someone you don't like."

Ichijou pondered on that for a moment, thinking about his small corner of the world. He didn't really have anyone in that mold, but Monokuma did mention criminals. Ichijou waited to see where he was going with it, but so was everyone else.

Monokuma explained, "Here's what I offer: to the person who Graduates, I'll give you a neat little form to fill out: a Hit List! You get ten names, and once you write them down, they'll die of a mysterious heart attack forty seconds later! If they're really unlucky, but it'll probably be something more like a mysterious car accident, mysterious nasty fall, mysterious bullet in the brain, mysterious poison, whatever have you. I don't care who: kill world leaders and throw the world into chaos! Kill murderers and make tomorrow slightly brighter! But then again, taking a selfless option like that would be pretty hypocritical, if you ask me, consider you'd just be a murderer too." Ganaha couldn't help but look over to the resident Hippocratic, Saruta, who simply shrugged.

Mikage snorted, "Yeah, right, like you can kill world leaders. What if gave you something like: the guy who stole some of my money? Let's say I didn't know his name."

Monokuma shrugged, "Then how will you know when they died? Not saying I can't do it, but..."

Kirigiri focused, saying, "And who will carry out these murders? Super High School Level Despair?"

Ichijou leaned in for an answer, but Monokuma chortled, "None of your business!" He then snarled, "And don't just go throwing names and titles out there expecting answer! I'll tell you what I want when I'm good and ready!"

Kirigiri turned away, stating, "I don't know who would take up your incentive, Monokuma, but it certainly won't be me."

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah! Killing people is unforgivable!"

Monokuma retorted, "Hey, it's not like you'd be doing the actually killing! They could all just be arranged accidents!"

Furugori shook his head, "That's not really a true accident then."

Monokuma shrugged, "Who cares!?" Looking over to Kirigiri, whom was in the process of walking away, Monokuma spouted, "But you know, that's not really a fair incentive, is it? I mean, you wouldn't be too allured by this incentive, Ririkasukasu, huh? You don't know anyone outside! So I came up with a special, added incentive for all of you!" Kasumi stopped her walking, but didn't turn her head.

After a moment, Sanada asked, "Well? What is it?"

Monokuma explained, "I heard you guys speculating earlier, and you were right! It wasn't just Kirigiri Kasumi's memories that were altered, it was all of yours! So, what do you think will happen when you get out of here? You think I would just let you into the beary scary real world without all your marbles? Not like all of you had a full set to begin with..."

Kirigiri turned her head, one eye staring at Monokuma. She elaborated, "You mean; I would get my memories back if I were to successfully murder?"

Monokuma nodded, "Yup! And you'd still get the rest of the incentives too! A perfect boyfriend and the Hit List!"

There was a moment of tense silence until Kirigiri turned back, claiming, "Not interested." Minami gave a derisive, disbelieving scoff.

Monokuma chided, "Oh, don't give me that, I know you like a good mystery where you can get one, and what's better than when everything gets blown open at once?" Kirigiri didn't stop her walk, seemingly picking up her pace.

The incentives listed, Monokuma asked, "Well, if that's all..."

Ichijou made to follow Kirigiri, but behind him, he heard Ganaha ask, "Oh yeah, whose that Dr. Takenouchi guy who owns the place?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Never heard of them. Now get to killing!" The lights returned as Monokuma fled. As he entered the tunnel, Ichijou heard Tamura grumble, "Not if I can help it..."

Ichijou continued following Kirigiri, exiting into the sunlight. Looking around, he saw her on the road, near the large boulder blocking the way. He couldn't see her face, but he could guess as to her mood. Approaching, he asked, "Kasumi-chan? Are you okay?"

After a moment, she nodded, "I'll be fine."

Finding his resolve, Ichijou insisted, "Don't worry, Kasumi, I trust you! I know you'll never kill anyone."

There was another moment, and Ichijou heard Kirigiri swallow. She admitted, "Thank you for believing in me, but...I wish I could be so sure of myself."


	10. Chapter 2-3: Playing Games

Monokuma's second incentive had a bit of an impact of the Students at Arashimine Resort. Things were pretty quiet as the sun began to fall, while the implications and possibilities of the incentive sank in. Ichijou himself had no worries or temptations, but what Kirigiri had said about herself was still on his mind as he lounged in his Lodge. The idealist in him wanted to say that she'd stop herself from killing if she was in the position, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be suspected. Minami's distrust of her was no secret to anyone.

But even discounting Kasumi and her lost memories, who else among them was open to acting on the incentives? Who had a vendetta they'd want to end? Ichijou could only wonder; he certainly couldn't think of anything anyone in particular had said, though he could reason that most of them, like Monokuma had said, had enemies or rivals due to their Talents. Ichijou, the Luckster, had to admit he was lucky he didn't, unless someone would target him because he won the random draw, but he doubted Hope's Peak gave away all that information freely.

After a little while, Ichijou drifted to sleep, before snapping awake even later, scratching his hair. Checking the time, he noticed it was getting closer to supper. Stretching away his stiffness, he headed out, regretting falling asleep so easily. The chances of a murder had risen, and Ichijou had yet to take any effort to lower them. But he didn't have any ideas except to preach about his thoughts on death and murder, but if someone already had their heart set on it, it would just be useless.

Going across the quiet First Level and heading into the Restaurant, Ichijou saw that he was not the only one acting relaxed. Snoozing on the otherwise unoccupied table was Ishihara, sleeping noiselessly. Ichijou wasn't even certain he was alive until he got closer and saw his breathing. Ichijou came up behind him, reaching over to nudge him awake. Before he even touched him, the Aeronaut jumped up, looking around, a bit of drool on his face. Slurping it up and wiping his mouth, he said, "Oh! Mitsuzi-kun, how are things?"

Despite his lack of room to speak, Ichijou asked, "Tired?"

Ishihara shrugged, "Guess so. Maybe from the swimming?"

Ichijou nodded, "Oh! Almost forgot about that."

Spotting some of Ichijou's hair sticking up, Ishihara smiled, "You caught some Z's too, huh?"

A bit surprised, the Luckster gasped, "How did you know?"

Ishihara let out a laugh, "Nothing, nothing." He stretched, before looking around, noticing the time. "Oh, I should start dinner in a little bit..." he said.

Sitting down, the Luckster asked, "You worried about the incentive?"

Ishihara pondered for a moment, before answering, "Well, the last one worked...I don't have any enemies I'd wish death upon, but who's to say for everyone else? It's not like Aeronautics are very competitive, I'm only really notable for my age..."

Ichijou shook his head, taking a seat, "There's no way that's true. You are Super High School Level after all."

Ishihara scratched his head, smiling, "I guess." Going back to the topic at hand, he noted, "Well, even if we don't have to worry about going with the incentive, we should still be careful about getting caught up in it. I wonder what Ryunosuke-kun is planning." Ichijou leaned in, interested, prompting Ishihara to continue, "You heard what he said earlier?"

Ichijou tried to recall for a moment, before replying, "Something like...'not if I can help it'. He wants to try and keep us from killing each other, right?"

Ishihara nodded, "Yeah, maybe by keeping us busy somehow. But there's only so much we can do, and it's not like we can force everyone. He got lucky earlier today, don't you think?"

Ichijou nodded, "I guess. I mean, I doubt Sanada-san or Saruta-san would have come to swim if they knew beforehand, but I dunno if Tamura-kun could keep it up."

Smiling, Ishihara said, "Then we should help him somehow! Support him!"

Ichijou couldn't help but agree, saying, "Sure! Any ideas?"

"Nope!" Ishihara said. Standing, he stretched again, before saying, "Well, I'm gonna go start on dinner. If you see Hina-chan, let her know."

"Roger," Ichijou replied as the Aeronaut went off to the Kitchen. He figured it would be a waste to leave with dinner so close, so he simply loitered around. Sure enough, as empty stomachs started to protest, the Restaurant began to fill. By the time dinner was brought out, everyone was present, including Kirigiri, much to Ichijou's relief. As the meal of seafood and pasta began, things remained a bit tense and quiet.

Looking over at the amnesiac, Ichijou asked her, "So, did you find anything on that poem?"

Kirigiri swallowed a bite of her food, before explaining, "I did find a book regarding bird symbolism. Swallows are said to represent protection and warmth...in other words, I learned nothing. I'll keep at it." Looking around at the others, she asked, "I don't suppose anyone here has an interest in poetry?"

Sanada shrugged, "I deal in words, but in a different manner, I'm afraid."

Uzatei sighed adjusting his glasses, "I'm one to focus on outer beauty than that of words."

Ishihara grumbled, "I feel like Andou-san would be helpful here. She knows a lot about animals and nature. Or knew..."

Tamura nodded, saying harshly, "She would have been if she were here, but she's not. And with that in mind, I think we should keep ourselves sharp." Standing in his seat once more, the ASCAN said, "Astronauts are constantly trained in many aspects to ensure they're ready for a mission, even trained for when someone else might make a mistake. I think 'training' is something we can use here, even in a Game of Mutual Killing."

Ganaha gasped, "Eh? Really? But wouldn't that involve someone, you know..."

Tamura smiled, "Not necessarily. I have an idea, you see, but I'd like for everyone to take part. Keeping yourselves vigilant and your minds open to all options is something I'd like to support, so this is what I propose." Clearing his throat, he explained, "Tomorrow, we'll all be taking part in a Mock Killing Game. I will choose one of us to become a Mock Culprit, who will find and take down a Mock Victim. In other words: practice for the real thing."

There were a few moments of silence as it digested. Furugori scratched his head, asking, "You sure that will work?"

Ishihara suddenly shouted, "Of course it will! Somehow..."

Saruta took a bite of his food, before asking once again, "Must we all take part?"

Tamura thought for a moment, before replying, "I would prefer if we all did, but I can't force you. I will say that you'll be missing out if you don't join in. We can't just expect Kirigiri-san to just solve every case for us." The pale purple haired girl gave a cough of surprise, but didn't interrupt. Ryunosuke continued unhindered, "I think the Mock Game will be a good opportunity to discuss things like how we could have prevented a 'murder' without necessarily opening a whole lot of old wounds by discussing the last one." He seemed a bit bitter at his own comment, but added with more certainty, "We all need to pitch in in the event of a real investigation."

Mikage shrugged, pointing out, "As if you did a whole lot."

Tamura frowned, looking away, admitting, "I'm not proud of it. I'm trying to make right of it somehow, so..."

Sanada reasoned, "Well, now that we know the consequences of failure, I don't think those of us who did nothing last time would be so willing to sit out in the event of another murder."

Uzatei nodded, "Given that I consorted so closely with a murderer not half an hour after she killed Andou...I can't say I don't feel a bit ashamed."

After a moment of awkward silence, Tamura said, "So, any other questions?"

Kirigiri leaned forwards, asking, "So, you will be choosing the Mock Culprit, but the Mock Culprit will be choosing their Mock Victim? In other words: you won't know?"

Tamura shook his head, "If we go so far as to have a Mock Trial, I won't be taking part. There's no way to choose a Mock Culprit randomly without someone knowing, I think. Not without the risk of there being multiple Mock Culprits all trying to fill the gap, but that would be a mess." Looking around again, he asked, "Well, if that's all, who's in? Keep in mind that opting in means potentially being chosen a Culprit."

Tamura raised his hand, quickly followed by Ishihara and Ichijou. A few other hands crawled upward, only Saruta, Mikage, and Ganaha not raising their hands.

Mikage grumbled, "Bother me when it's the real thing."

Saruta admitted, "I'd rather not be away from the Medical Building if someone needs me." Ganaha didn't even offer an excuse of any kind, but clearly seemed disinterested by the grumpy expression on her face.

Tamura nodded, "That's fine."

Minami wondered, "We should keep our Mock Killing Game away from those who don't want to participate, shouldn't we?"

Yokozuna suggested, "Oh! I know! We can just play on the Second Level, so everyone else can just stay on the lower Levels."

Tamura insisted, "Train! We're not playing, we're training."

Ichijou nodded, "Right!" He had to admit, however, "It still seems like fun though."

Tamura let out a sigh, "Fair enough. Anyway, when you wake up tomorrow the Mock Culprit will have received a note with a few ideas. I'll give them a few hours to plan, so we'll start at noon after lunch. Fair enough?" There were no voices raised in discontent.

The meal continued with a bit of light conversation, the tension having been lifted a bit due to the idea of the Mock Killing Game. With the meal naturally finished, Ichijou, one to fall asleep just as easily as he rose, took some time to shower before lying in bed, remaining in a half asleep state until he heard the evening playing of taps and the usual announcement, "Attention Students, it is now nighttime. The Resort Restaurant and Storage Units are now closed until morning. The water in the showers has been turned off, and the lights outside the Lodge's will be turned off in ten minutes, so take care. Good night, and sleep well~"

Sometime after then, he drifted to a deeper sleep until the next day came.

* * *

Kirigiri Kasumi's morning began as normal, with the blaring of the bugle and Monokuma's sickening voice. Getting up, she went to dress herself, but nearly tripped over one of the books she'd left on the ground last night. She stumbled, but managed not to fall. Even so, her mood shifted for the worse, which was not a good omen for the beginning of the day.

Dressed properly, blazer intact, Kirigiri cleaned up properly for a few moments, moving her books off the floor, looking over the titles again: 'Bird Symbolism in Asia', 'Naval History of Japan'. The generic titles were more than telling, in fact: the books were heavy on their subject matter. Kirigiri could understand most of it, but she was tempted to go find some simpler texts at times. The book on naval history wasn't much help in finding 'the bay where old blood runs', mentioned in the poem, however: there seemed to be a lot of information omitted, and for no discernable reason either. She'd probably give the Library another look later.

Stepping out of Kobayashi's Lodge, Kirigiri headed over to the Restaurant, hoping things would turn around. Finding that she was the last to arrive (not so uncommon for her, it seemed) she took an empty seat, greeting, "Good morning."

Minami asked bitterly, "Why the lateness? Contemplating something for later, Miss Culprit?"

Kirigiri sighed, "I will insist that I'm not the Mock Culprit."

Minami shrugged, "Who was talking about the Mock Killing Game?"

Tamura interrupted, "That's enough." Not wanting to add to Minami's already foul mood, Kirigiri complied. Tamura continued, "I'd rather not even begin to talk about the potential Mock Culprit. Let's try and keep it clean, okay? If you don't want to, you could always opt out." Luckily, there were no complaints. Breakfast came and went without further incident.

As everyone began to fan out, Kirigiri found herself wondering if she should just spend all her time reading. Knowing the books would still be there later, her trek to the Second Level instead took her beyond he Library. The only real way to go from here was the Greenhouse though...

As she walked down the path, she spotted a gray coated figure ahead of her. Just as she spotted Nagasaki, the Survivalist stopped her movement, seeming to perk up as she froze, no doubt scanning the area. Kirigiri was suddenly nervous, as if something horrible might happen. She couldn't help but flinch when Nagasaki turned her gaze on her, watching the pale purple haired girl with wary eyes. Kirigiri sucked in her lips, before turning about, heading back down the path from whence she came.

Trying to force conversation with her would definitely not be worth it. Just imagining the anxiety she'd cause the Survivalist made Kirigiri certain it would never work. Not that Kirigiri was entirely undeserving of the suspicion, but still.

Deciding to give up on doing the abnormal, she made her way to the Library, but happened to spot a figure standing next to the fenced off cliff. Approaching, Kirigiri greeted, "Enjoying the view, Ishihara-san?"

Turning and leaning against the fence, Ishihara smiled, "Yeah. It's a nice view from here. I wonder if there are some better points higher up."

Kirigiri sighed, "On one hand, I agree. On the other, it might be better not to find out."

Understanding the implication, Ishihara nodded, "Yeah, I know..."

Stepping next to him, her hands gripping the barricade, Kirigiri took in the view herself, before asking, "So, you haven't reconsidered that glider have you?"

Ishihara nodded, "Well, yeah, I mean, I wasn't getting anywhere with it, so..."

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow, asking, "Are you not an Aeronaut?"

Ishihara raised his hands as he reiterated, "Er, I mean literally. Even if I did finish it, there's not really much to do with it. I mean, maybe if we get some better jumping spots, but all I've really got is that cliff on the First Level. I don't even need a glider for that."

Kirigiri nodded, "I see..." Scratching her chin, she noted, "But surely you could do better than simply get to the ground. Why not aim for the record of longest time in flight by doing circles in the allowed areas."

Ishihara snorted, "That's impossible! Sure, I may be Super High School Level, but going that many miles requires ideal weather conditions! I'd also need a top of the line glider and to get myself in tip top shape, plus find the ideal location and wait for that weather to roll around..."

Kirigiri nodded, not truly realizing the work it took to master the chaotic element of air until just now. She replied, "I take it back then, surely you've got a trial ahead of you."

Ishihara shrugged, "Well, I suppose. I would like to get into glider design though. Maybe I could come up with some other fuel-less form of aerial flight too."

Glancing up at the sky, Kirigiri asked, "What drove you to become so interested in your passions, anyway?"

Ishihara smiled, "My heroes, of course!" Looking in the same direction as Kirigiri, he explained, "I mean, humans have always wanted to fly like birds. Do you know the first story of human flight?"

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before suggesting, "Well, I'd assume it involved a primitive human, a cliff, and a pair of very large leaves."

Ishihara laughed, "Too far back."

Kirigiri pondered a bit more, before recalling, and saying in confidence, "In 852, a Spanish man covered himself in feathers and jumped from a tower, injuring his back."

Ishihara slapped his forehead, grumbling, "Too far forward!" Dropping his hand and looking at her quizzical, he added, "Wait a minute: you remember Armen Firman and the record of his flight attempt, but not your own name?"

Hastily changing the subject, Kirigiri stammered, "W-well, if it's not those, then it must be..."

Ishihara sighed, answering for her, "Icarus and Daedalus."

Kirigiri frowned, displeased, noting, "Oh. I know of it, but I was expecting something more in the vein of reality. After all, the tale of that father and son was more metaphorical, no? 'Know one's limits and don't overextend yourself'."

Ishihara pouted, "Kirigiri-saaaan! You're taking the adventure out of it! The romance! The daring escape from prison through ways no man had seen before, only for it to end tragically as Icarus' spirit gets the better of him. What was he even imprisoned for anyway!? His escape was completely justified!"

Kirigiri noted, "Should I be worried that your hero is Icarus?"

Ishihara smiled, "I have other heroes! Pioneers in their field, who do everything that they can, their spirit unquenchable..."

Kirigiri guessed, tossing out the names of a few well known aviators, "Earhart? Lindbergh? The Wright Brothers?"

Ishihara nodded, "Sure, sure." Standing straight, he said, "Well, anyway, I'm gonna go. Maybe I'll work on that glider after all..."

Kirigiri smiled, "Might I suggest a lighter color? A darker one might absorb heat should you get to close to the sun." Ishihara let out another laugh, before bidding the girl farewell. As she watched him head down the path, she couldn't help but admire his strong, if daring, spirit.

After her conversation, Kirigiri headed over to the Library, spending a little time in grabbing another book or two while she had a chance, carting them down to her room before heading over to the Resort Restaurant for lunch. For once, everyone seemed to be engaging in casual conversation, without a hint of tension in the air. The idea of the Mock Killing Game seemed to be keeping everyone occupied. Tamura in particular seemed pleased about it. Or maybe it was the western classic of burgers and fries on the plates.

Getting her food and taking a seat next to Ichijou, she asked him, "So, do you have a strategy for surviving?"

The Luckster thought for a moment, before saying, "I think I'll just try and stay out of the way and hope I don't get involved in any trouble."

Kirigiri smirked, "Well, that seems likely."

Ichijou gave a relaxed shrug, "I think I said it before, but I never really notice my Luck a whole lot. I mean, I haven't gotten involved in any trouble, so there's that."

Kasumi blinked, before asking, "Does falling off a cliff not constitute as trouble?"

Ichijou laughed, "That doesn't count!"

Kirigiri summarized, "So, you haven't really noticed your Luck aside from the one time you were simultaneously incredibly lucky and unlucky?"

Ichijou thought on her words, before saying, "I guess."

Kirigiri sighed, "You should really take you Talent more seriously. At least you have one."

Ichijou nodded, "Er, right. I forgot." He seemed to think on that for a moment, before saying, "I still think you might be a Sleuth though. Or something close, like...you're good at analyzing stuff, so maybe an Analyst?"

Kirigiri mused, "But a Super High School Level Analyst? I couldn't imagine what that would mean. Besides, if I were the Analyst, I imagine I would have deciphered that poem at a glance. The bar for being 'Super High School Level' seems to be higher than me." Looking around she mumbled, "And yet, here I am..."

Ever optimistic, Ichijou smiled, "Well, a mystery is a mystery, and even if you aren't Super High School Level, you have my support at least." Lighting up, he added, "Hey, how about after the Mock Killing Game, you give me some reading material? To help, you know?"

Not sure if he was being serious or not, Kirigiri asked, "Really?" Ichijou nodded and Kirigiri, a bit elated, smiled slightly, saying, "I would be glad too." Seeing Ichijou grin in response, she recalled that he occasionally had his moments of insight. With a bit of fine tuning, perhaps... Her mind on that note, she went over prospective reading material in her head as she ate her burgers.

When most everyone had finished, Tamura said, "Alright, everyone. After I finish cleaning up, I'm going to head up to the Second Level. I'll meet you all at the Library in half an hour. In the meantime, you're free to do your own thing, strategize, use the bathroom, anything to prepare. I'll discuss some rules before we begin, so don't get ahead of yourselves." Looking over at Mikage, Ganaha, and Saruta, he added, "Remember that once we start, we should stay on the Second Level. The First and Ground Levels are out of bounds, so anyone not interested in taking part should stay down there. If you think you might need to do something up there, you have a little time." He looked around, not receiving much response. He suddenly shouted, "Understood!?" Several surprised cries on understanding followed, and he nodded with satisfaction before grabbing things and going to work. Ishihara tried to help, but Tamura was steadfast about not letting anyone offer assistance, shooing them away from the Kitchen.

As everyone began to separate, Kirigiri went back to her Lodge for a moment, looking around to make sure she had everything. Certain she was ready, she stepped back out, she headed over to the Library, ascending the slope and going down the path to the purple signpost, taking the side path over to...the shed in the dark with the swimming gear. Shaking her head, she returned to the main path, checking the color of the signpost again. Something was not right here. Sure enough, the first turn after the gold sign was marked with a blue dot on the map, yet the sign was purple. Why didn't she notice earlier? Heart beginning to pound, a smile crept onto her face as she considered the possibility of the Mock Culprit messing with things. Keeping her lips shut about it, she went down the main path to the next sign, which was light blue, turning and heading back to the Library.

When she arrived, most everyone was assembled, either looking over the cliff or chatting outside. Looking around for Furugori or Minami, she only saw the latter, approaching the large girl, Yokozuna, and Nagasaki. She asked the Contractor, "Excuse me, how long until Tamura said he would arrive?"

Minami checked her watch, answering, "We have about ten minutes."

Kirigiri nodded, saying, "Thank you."

She was about to step away, but Yokozuna suddenly said, "Hey, Kasumi-chan, any tips?"

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before asking, "For what, in particular?"

Yokozuna explained, "Oh, you know, not being made the Victim, the investigation..."

Minami noted, "For the first one, don't go off alone."

Kirigiri nodded, "Indeed, that would be safest. As for the investigation, pay attention to every detail that could be relevant."

Yokozuna claimed, getting pouty, "Well, I tried that, but I still wasn't much help in the Trial..."

Kirigiri pointed out, "It can be hard to find your voice when there are so many others. It's fine to speak your mind even if you get shot down. The wrong questions can sometimes lead to the right answers."

Yokozuna gave her a befuddled look, before saying, "I'm not sure I understand...but I'll try it anyway! Thank you!"

Kirigiri nodded, "Don't mention it." She was tempted to give the Snowboarder a tip about the signs, but reconsidered, thinking it might be better to tell her when the Mock Game was actually in progress.

While waiting for Tamura, Kirigiri briefly stepped into the Library, thinking about Ichijou. Looking around, she was able to grab a couple books before hearing Tamura call for everyone from outside. Dropping what she was doing by placing the books on the table, she went outside, seeing that everyone was present except for the three who wanted to opt out.

Tamura looked around at the other nine, saying, "Alright, this will do. Now, when we begin, we will all spread out across the Level. There's no need to do anything in particular, just walk a little, relax, what have you. Our Mock Culprit will be acting in the meantime, trying to find a Mock Victim. After they perform their 'murder', the Mock Victim will have to stay put, playing dead, until someone else arrives. They're going to have to describe the crime scene to the investigators as they come along, relaying information for the investigation, like the Monokuma File does. How the Victim died will be very important."

Sanada wondered aloud, "What if the Mock Culprit can't manage a Mock Victim? Would that be a victory for the others?"

Tamura answered, "I've already thought about that, specifically, how I might play the role of the Mock Culprit myself. I want things to remain casual, so I'm going to ask the Mock Victim to play along, letting themselves be killed if need be."

Uzatei grumbled, "Really? Must we? I don't want to die."

Tamura gave a strained laugh, "Ha, who does? But being the Mock Victim might be an interesting learning experience, and afterwards, we can go over ways they might have been able to avoid their death."

Minami grumbled, "If they just lie down and die for the sake of the game, there might not be much to discuss."

Tamura scratched his head, admitting, "...True. Let's call this the beta test then. We'll try it out, see what works, what doesn't, and perhaps try again at some point? Perhaps on a different Level of the Resort."

Furugori nodded, "Okay, that sounds fine! Beta testing is important. It might be neat to see if the Second or Third Culprit could come up with a more interesting murder."

Nagasaki muttered a correction, "Mock Culprit."

Furugori gave a nervous laugh, "Aha, r-right."

Tamura thought for a moment, before asking, "Anything else?" There were a few shaking heads and shrugs, so Tamura nodded, "Alright then, let's get started! And be careful."

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his blue jumpsuit, the ASCAN shuffled off, a few others following splitting up at the fork. A handful stayed back, waiting for the group to thin. Kirigiri could hear Yokozuna suggesting to Nagasaki where they might be able to meet up later, before the two headed off. She stood thinking about where to go, but after a few minutes, she looked around and realized she was all alone near the Library.

She was tempted to just go inside, but that would be against the spirit of the game. Instead, she made her way to the main path like most everyone else (Furugori and Sanada had slipped into the woods, no doubt in an attempt to conceal themselves), reaching the light blue signpost once again. Crouching down, she noticed the dirt around the post had been disturbed. Someone had likely switched this one with the one near the Shed.

Heading back the way she'd come, she passed Ishihara along the way, the two eyeing each other with a certain bit of caution before parting ways. Reaching the purple signpost, certainly enough, the dirt was disturbed as well. However, she also checked the entrance signpost, which was still its normal gold color. Considering that, she made her way back, passing a relaxed Uzatei along the way.

Reaching the next signpost nearer to the Greenhouse, she saw that it was red instead of the typical light green. As she crouched down to examine the disturbed dirt, she froze when she heard a rustle from the nearby trees. Looking up, she swallowed, before wisely backing off, her gaze locked on where she thought she heard the noise. She was tempted to go towards the exit slope, but was suddenly a bit worried, instead turning and heading the other way with a hurried pace. Wiping her forehead, she wasn't certain how to feel. She might have just heard Sanada skulking in the woods, or perhaps narrowly avoided the Mock Culprit's trap.

Going back down the path, she took the turn to the Library once again, a little surprised to see that even after several minutes, she was still the only one there. Sighing in relief at being in the open again, she was surprised at how tense she was getting over this little game.

As if to keep her antsy, another rustle in the woods kept her on edge. Turning, she watched as Furugori stepped out of the foliage, possibly coming from the Greenhouse, or having taken a windy path from elsewhere. The Computer Engineer gave a sigh of relief as his stepped into the light, swallowing as he saw Kirigiri. He gave an awkward smile as he greeted, "Oh h-hey there, K-K-Kasumi-chan."

The girl nodded, a bit put at ease. "Hello, Yasuo-kun. Patrolling the forests?"

Furugori pondered on that as he got into talking distance, replying, "Well..." Kirigiri hesitated, noticing that he was holding something behind his back. When she realized what was going on, it was far from too late. Furugori was still hesitating. She pitied him a little, but she still felt sour...she wanted to investigate! Should she run? Or...

Noting Kirigiri starting to pout, Furugori asked, "S-s-something wrong?" As if realizing himself, he looked around cautiously.

Letting out a sigh, Kirigiri covered her eyes with her hand, before saying, "Just...get it over with."

Furugori blinked, "Eh?"

"Before I change my mind!" Kasumi cried. As her hand covered her eyes, she heard Yasuo give a lackluster grunt, and felt something poke against her chest. Peeking through her fingers and looking down, she saw he had a metal trowel, likely from the Gardening Shed, with a rather sharp point at that. Blinking, she muttered, "You poked my breast."

Furugori's jaw dropped as he retracted his makeshift weapon, starting to go a little pink. Kirigiri smiled, pleased with her quip of vengeance, before saying, "You should leave." With that, she let her legs go limp and collapsed into the grass, lying off the path.

She could hear as Furugori rustled foliage as he returned to the woods. He also muttered, "Thank you, Kasumi-chan!"

Kirigiri gave a smile, feeling a bit glad she could make the Mock Culprit's plan a success. In fact, thinking about it, this was perhaps the best option: without her in the investigation, it would allow the others to stretch out a bit. Minami certainly wouldn't mind, at least. Lying there with her mind to herself for several minutes, she couldn't help but puff out her cheek in frustration though: she wanted to investigate!

She gasped when she felt a finger poke her cheek, forcing her to expel the air contained within. Looking around, she saw Ichijou crouched down near her, looking puzzled. He asked, "Hey, Kasumi-chan, why are you lying on the ground angrily?"

Kirigiri frowned, before closing her eyes and relaxing herself, explaining, "I'm dead."

"Eh? Really?" Ichijou gasped.

Kirigiri asked sarcastically, "Couldn't you tell? There's blood everywhere!"

Ichijou looked around, trying to keep up, "Uh, you're right. It's...where?"

Pointing with her hand, she said with appropriate melodrama, "I was stabbed...right in the heart!"

Ichijou nodded, "Oh, I see." Shaking his head, he hurriedly said, "I mean, oh no!" He failed to maintain his composure, cracking a smile.

Kirigiri felt the edges of her mouth twitch as she tried not to laugh at his forced reaction. At least they were having fun. Ichijou stood, explaining, "I'm going to go tell everyone you died. Rest in peace."

"Okay," Kirigiri said, letting herself go limp and keeping her eyes closed as she tried to relax. She grumbled to herself, "You didn't even examine the wound..." He was already out of earshot, however.

Kirigiri laid there for several minutes, keeping alert, waiting for someone to walk by. Sure enough, she saw though half closed eyes as Uzatei came wandering along, reaching Kirigiri and crouching down near her. Staring at her for a moment, he asked, "Where's the body discovery announcement?"

Kirigiri replied, "It hasn't triggered yet."

Uzatei nodded, "I see, I see..." Looking around, he asked, "Anything notable about the scene?"

"Aside from the stab wound? Nothing in particular," Kirigiri replied.

Uzatei thought for a moment, before asking, "And what does it look like you were stabbed by?"

Kirigiri could barely keep from smirking as she answered, "The wound goes several centimeters deep, right through the ribcage and into the heart, resulting in the copious amounts of blood. However, the wound is about this wide." She measured out the presumed distance of the trowel with her fingers. She also added, "From the wound, it can be deciphered that the blade wasn't flat, having something of a bend in the middle."

Uzatei raised an eyebrow, asking, "And how long ago were you stabbed?"

Kirigiri shrugged from her prone position, "The Monokuma File hasn't been passed out yet."

Uzatei grumbled, "Now you're just being cheeky."

Looking aside, she mumbled back, "And I don't have a watch..."

Standing up, Uzatei replied, "Fair enough."

Uzatei stopped, looking over to the main path. Noticing, Kirigiri followed his gaze to see Ishihara making his way over. Once he got closer, Kirigiri said, "Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Class Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Students." She was a bit more monotonous than Monokuma though, not having his sickening enthusiasm for murder.

Looking around, Ishihara scratched his head, "Guess I'm third then? Okay."

Uzatei said, "I'd explain my findings, but we should be waiting for everyone so we can get our hands on the Monokuma File."

Kirigiri grumbled, "I told you..."

Uzatei sighed, "You're rather talkative for a corpse." Kirigiri pouted, but he wasn't paying attention to her: there was a rustling from the bushes.

Trying to get a view from her limited position, Kirigiri saw someone step out of the woods farther away. Nagasaki Ayumi stepped out, looking a little shaky. The moment her gaze fell on the trio, Ishihara raised his arm to wave, but she bolted into the woods on the other side of the path, moving towards the entrance to the Level. A bit confused, Ishihara wondered, "What's her deal? She okay?"

Uzatei scratched his head, muttering, "Perhaps things are getting to tense for her?"

Tension increasing a little, the three waited around until they saw Minami show up. As she approached, Kirigiri caught the hint of a smile on her lips. Kirigiri returned to playing dead as she came over, the first word out of her mouth being, "Where's the body discovery announcement?"

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Class Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Students!"

A look of puzzlement crossed Minami's face, and she asked, "How did you do that?"

A sense of dread filling Kirigiri, she sat up, answering, "I didn't." Scrambling to her feet, she brushed herself off before saying, "We need to move!"

The gravity of the situation sinking in, the four steeled themselves before heading quickly back to the main path. As they ran, Kirigiri stuck her hands into her pockets and withdrew her gloves. Donning them, she tied up her hair into a long ponytail as well. By the time they reached the main path, there was no one in sight, so they made their way to the exit, heading past the light blue signpost near the Library, reaching the red one at its new spot by the Greenhouse path after a couple minutes. As they stopped, unsure of what direction to head, Ishihara spotted something while looking around. "There!" he said, pointing as he went to run at some of the foliage next to the path heading to the Greenhouse. He went in, Minami going in after. Kirigiri poked her head in, seeing the body of Furugori Yasuo on the ground.

Before she could process it, Ishihara, hand on his wrist, exclaimed, "He's alive! Just unconscious. There's a little blood on his head..."

Uzatei sighed, "Well, we certainly can't keep him here, but he looks rather heavy."

Crouching down, Minami reached her arms under the Computer Engineer, lifting him without as much as a grunt. Uzatei didn't say anything, turning aside as if he hadn't said a word.

Kirigiri suggested, "Take him to the Library, there are chairs there, and it's closer."

Minami nodded, before running off. Uzatei followed, saying, "I'll stick with her, you guys find everyone else!"

"Got it!" Ishihara said, bolting off towards the Greenhouse. Kirigiri followed, noticing he was kind enough to keep a pace suitable for her. Arriving, however, they didn't see anything immediate: both the Greenhouse and Gardening Shed were devoid of people as far as they could tell from their quick look. They didn't loiter, turning and heading back to the main path, before making their way to the last signpost.

Kirigiri was starting to get winded as they arrived. A bit bitterly, she noted that the signpost here was the green one, as she'd predicted. Two people were here as well: standing by the signpost a little grimly was Ichijou, and sitting, looking disheveled and depressed was-

"Ganaha-san?" Ishihara gasped, not expecting to see the Producer here.

Kirigiri couldn't help but notice her white suit was muddy and wet. Her upper half was mostly dry, except for her eyes: she looked like she was about to cry. Ganaha muttered wetly, "I wish I never came up here..."

Stepping over, Ichijou mumbled weakly, "You guys...heard the announcement?" The Aeronaut and the amnesiac nodded, and the Luckster made for the forest, waving for them to follow. Dreading what was to come, Kirigiri held her breath as they made their way through the forest. It didn't take long to reach a clearing, where the Victim lay.

Laying on her front, face down in the center of the clear, blood pooled on the dirt, her twin tails and limbs spread out on the ground as if she'd fallen, was Yokozuna Hina. The side of her torso and neck were covered in blood, staining her white and purple clothing, though her purple beanie was missing.

An intense expression on her face, Kirigiri moved towards the corpse. From behind her, she could hear Ishihara's breathing intensify, as he muttered, "Why this..."

Kirigiri crouched down, wanting to look things over, but Ichijou insisted, "Hey, Kasumi-chan, we should wait for everyone else..."

Kirigiri complied, standing, before walking determinedly back to the path. Ichijou and Ishihara followed, their crestfallen demeanors slowing getting more determined as well. Returning to the green signpost where Ganaha still sat, Ishihara said, "I'm going to go get everyone..."

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Class Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Students!"

After a moment of silence at the repeated message, Ishihara shouted, "No! Why!? We already..."

Ichijou gasped, "Another one? That means..."

Kirigiri swallowed, shuddering as she grimly replied, "Another body."

Scratching at his head roughly, Ishihara let out an anguished cry of rage as he bolted, sprinting down the main path, the coat around his waist trailing behind him, leaving the sight of the other three in seconds.

Kirigiri made to follow, but stopped, looking over to Ganaha, saying, "Let's go."

Ganaha groaned, arms covering her head, "Why? It's not like I'm in any danger..."

Kirigiri put her foot down, exclaiming, "Take things seriously!" Ganaha didn't respond, to which Kirigiri said, "Fine, stay and watch the body." Looking over to Ichijou, the two nodded at each other before running off. Kirigiri insisted that the Greenhouse area was clear, the made their way to the Library, seeing Sanada Shinji standing nearby.

Ichijou asked with a bit of worry, "Is anyone else here?"

Getting closer, Kirigiri noticed that he was wet and muddy as Ganaha had been. She had to ask, "Where have you been?"

Sanada nodded, "Furugori-san is inside the Library, unconscious. I myself had been chasing a lead from what I believed to be the Mock Culprit until I heard the body discovery announcement."

Kirigiri studied him for a moment, before asking, "Where's the second Victim?"

Sanada shook his head, clearly not sure, before asking in kind, "Where's the first?"

Ichijou explained, "Yokozuna...is over near the slope to the Third Level."

Sanada thought for a moment, before asking, "Did you check the Greenhouse on your way here?"

Kirigiri replied, "We did on the way there, but not on the return. I want to check the Shed first."

Sanada nodded, "I'd go with you, but if Furugori-san awakens..."

A mutual understanding reached, Ichijou and Kirigiri left, returning to the main path again, this time heading the other way. Reaching the purple signpost, they headed down the darker path, seeing a few shapes up ahead, crowding around something. Glancing past Minami, Saruta, Mikage, Uzatei, and Ishihara, Kirigiri swallowed her displeasure at the sight.

Sitting against the wall of the shed, blood soaking his blue jumpsuit, his face plain with shock and pain, was Tamura Ryunosuke. Kirigiri's eyes couldn't leave the familiar metal trowel embedded in his chest, the spade coated in the warm liquid.


	11. Chapter 2-4: Getting Dangerous

**Sound of the Sea: Abnormal Days**

* * *

Ichijou Mitsuzi felt his chest tightening as he approached the crowd around the Shed, surrounding the lifeless body of Tamura Ryunosuke. There was a deafening silence as everyone no doubt wondered the same thing: how had this happened?

The first to speak was Kirigiri, who rose a gloved hand to her chin in thought as she asked, "Has anyone seen Nagasaki since the first announcement?" There were a few who shook their heads, but no one replied otherwise.

Saruta asked, "Who else are we missing? Sanada-san, Yokozuna-san, Furugori-san...Ganaha-san should be in her Lodge, no?"

Ichijou explained, "Furugori-san and Sanada-san are at the Library, Ganaha-san is near Hi..." He hesitated, realizing that the news hadn't been shared. He finished, "Near Hina-chan's corpse."

Mikage flinched, "Huh? You can't be..." Seeing Ichijou's sunken face, he turned away, muttering, "So that's why there were two announcements..."

"Well duh, dummy!" came the voice of Monokuma. The bear hopped out at the group, ignoring the glares as he said, "And you know what that means! Twice the bodies mean twice the fun!"

Monokuma began to pass out the white Monokuma Files, this one labeled 'Monokuma File 2'. As he did so, he placed the last four on the ground next to Tamura, saying, "Good thing for all that training, or you guys would probably be unable to bear the agony of not knowing what to do. Two Culprits, two Victims..."

Kirigiri's eyes widened, as she asked, "Two Culprits!?" Backing up, she said warily, "I didn't think you of all people...things...bears: would let a big hint like that get out."

Monokuma shook his head, "What? You've got the Mock Culprit, the real Culprit...maybe another real Culprit! Or maybe they're all the same person, so that would be just one." Looking over at Kirigiri, he added, "I guess you should be lucky though, since the Mock Victim didn't end up the same as the real ones."

Minami asked, "If there are two Culprits, which do we vote for?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Read the rules! If you really, truly believe: anything can be possible! Now get going!" Nonchalantly, Monokuma left them to their own designs.

File in hand, Ichijou pointed at the other stack, saying, "Those are for the others, right?"

Ishihara nodded, "Yeah." Stooping down, he picked them up, saying, "I'll take them over. I think I'll leave Nagasaki-san's in the Library. We need to find her too."

Ichijou begged to know, "But first, what happened to Furugori-san? How'd he get knocked out?"

Kirigiri nodded, "I think I have a good grasp of things." She stopped to think for a moment, before beginning, "After the game started, everyone on the upper level began to spread out. I myself went around the main path before returning to the Library, where I encountered Yasuo-kun. He approached me, but seemed a little nervous. I guessed that he was the Mock Culprit, and was correct: he pretended to stab me with a metal trowel and left." Raising her finger, she pointed at Tamura's body, adding, "I believe that is the same one, but how it got here I could only guess."

Uzatei scratched his head, "So he killed Tamura-san and got knocked out?"

Kirigiri shook her head, "Let's discuss that later. I'm not quite done." Continuing her story, she said, "After I was 'murdered', Mitsuzi-kun came and left, then later, Uzatei-san and Ishihara-san came around. A short while after that, we saw Nagasaki come out of the woods, cross the path, and head into the next part of the woods." Looking around, she noticed, "Heading in this direction, I would note. Then, after she had left, Minami-san arrived, and we heard the body discovery announcement."

Realizing he could chime in, Ichijou explained, "Oh, right. After I found Kasumi-chan, I headed down the main path to find everyone. I told Jouji-kun, Uzatei-san, and Minami-san where Kasumi was, before running into Ganaha-san."

Mikage raised an eyebrow, "Why was she up here?"

Remembering, Ichijou continued, "She said she got bored and came up here, but she fell down the slope into the lake and got all wet and muddy. She tried to call for help, but no one showed up, so she walked along the lakeside trying to find someone. She said she heard someone though, but they didn't help, whoever it was. Anyway, I ran into her around the signpost near the exit slope and helped her up." Thinking for a moment, he said, "Oh yeah, I was going to show her the Stream. It came up while I was helping her, and on the path there, we found Hina-chan's body, and the announcement played."

Minami queried, "Stream?"

Saruta filled in the blanks, "Ah, yes. Yesterday, Tamura took us on that excursion? There was a way through the forest by the slope to the Third Level that led to a Stream from the mountain that fed into the Lake."

Minami nodded in understanding. Kirigiri, who had been thinking about something, asked, "Wait a minute, something doesn't seem right. The body announcement played when Ganaha and Mitsuzi arrived at the corpse, but that's only two people."

Ichijou paused, not having considered that earlier. He answered, "Huh, I dunno how that happened."

Kirigiri interrupted, "We can discuss that later as well. Anyway, I imagine you and Ganaha-san loitered around until we showed up, correct?" Ichijou nodded, and Kirigiri continued, "Ishihara-san, Uzatei-san, Minami-san, and I headed down the main path after we heard the announcement, and Ishihara-san noticed Yasuo-kun unconscious in the foliage around the signpost near the Greenhouse path. Minami-san and Uzatei-san took him to the Library, and Ishihara-san and I continued, encountering Ganaha-san, Mitsuzi-kun, and Yokozuna's corpse. Then, we heard the second body discovery announcement."

Ichijou looked over as Saruta began to explain, "After I heard the first one, I began to head up to this Level to see what was going on, and ran into Mikage-san. We bumped into Minami-san and Uzatei-san, and checked out the Shed, finding Tamura and triggering the second announcement. Ishihara arrived minutes later, followed by you two, and here we are."

Kirigiri nodded, "That about covers in, though Sanada-san, Ganaha-san, and Yasuo-kun will need to answer a few questions. Then there's Nagasaki Ayumi...I hope we can get something out of her somehow. But even so..." Glancing at Ishihara, she pointed out, "She is armed and possibly in a state of shock. Be very careful if you see her." Rubbing her chin with her gloves hand, she asked, "Would anyone like to stay here and keep an eye on the body?"

Saruta nodded, "I shall in a moment, but I would like to check on Furugori-san's condition first, if you'll excuse me."

Grabbing the Monokuma Files, Ishihara said, "I'll go with you." The two headed off without another word.

Ichijou took a breath, trying to gather his thoughts. Cracking open his Monokuma File, he gave it a read. There were two pages with two diagrams and descriptions each. The first was Yokozuna's, the dark gray diagram having two blood colored spots, one on the side of her torso, and one on her neck. The description read:

**The Victim, Yokozuna Hina, was discovered in the woods near the last signpost on the Second Level at 12:48 PM.**

**The Victim has a puncture wound in their neck and several in the side of her torso. The cause of death was hemorrhaging. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Turning the page, Ichijou looked over the diagram for Tamura. It was also dark gray, though there was only one large spot in the center of his chest. The description read:

**The Victim, Tamura Ryunosuke, was discovered near the Shed on the Second Level at 1:01 PM.**

**The Victim was punctured through their chest. The cause of death was hemorrhaging. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Ichijou blinked, feeling like something was missing. Turning to Kirigiri for help, he asked, "Hey, Kasumi-chan. Notice anything weird about the File?"

Kirigiri looked at him, before saying, "Perhaps, did you?"

Ichijou shrugged, "I think so, but I'm not sure."

Kirigiri sighed, before saying, "I'll be glad to help you, but not right now. Have you really tried your hardest yet?"

Feeling a bit emasculated, Ichijou admitted, "No..."

Kirigiri nodded, "If we couldn't train through the Mock Killing Game, now would be a good time to give it a shot." Looking over at Tamura, she said added sady, "Wouldn't he have wanted us to give our all?" The two felt a presence, and turned to see Minami giving Kirigiri a judging look. Kasumi insisted, "I'll be sure to share my findings later, but first..." She paused before opening her mouth wordlessly. Stopping, she tried again, but was unable to say anything, getting an odd look from Minami. Shaking her head, she finally said, "I think I'll focus on finding Nagasaki and getting the other testimonies. Good luck."

"Understood," Ichijou said as she headed off, along with Minami and Uzatei.

The only one who remained was Mikage, who rolled up the sleeves of his off-white shirt, saying, "Alright, time to get started, I guess."

Ichijou asked, "Wanna give me a hand, Mikage-kun?"

The Farmer shrugged, "Fine, fine."

The pair crouched down next to the body, giving it a closer look. Ichijou said, "So, he was stabbed..."

Mikage snorted, "We've got a regular Sherlock Holmes over here..."

Feeling like he was being mocked, Ichijou said, "Er, no. I mean, yeah: but more importantly, where was he stabbed?"

"Uh, the chest?" Mikage said plainly.

Ichijou's palm slapped against forehead as he elaborated, "I meant where was he _standing_ when he was stabbed?"

Mikage nodded in understanding, "Oh. I see." Looking around, he shrugged, picking at his ears, "Dunno."

Ichijou gave him a hard look, and the Farmer threw up his hands, saying, "Fine, fine, let's give it a look." The pair split up, searching the area. It wasn't easy due to the lighting, and the dirt scattered around by the Students walking through risked obscuring something, but the pair were finally able to find some blood on the ground, about halfway down the short path, in between the Shed and the main path. There were a few more, smaller drops of blood in between the spot they found and the Shed too, which made the implications of what happened obvious.

Mikage summarized, "So, he got stabbed over there, then crawled to the Shed?"

Ichijou nodded, but pointed out, "But why the Shed? Wouldn't he want to get to the main path to get help?"

Mikage gave him an incredulous look, insisting, "Don't ask me man!" Ichijou frowned, wondering how they were going to do on this investigation. Noting his mood, Mikage slipped his hands into the pockets of his ankle length pants, admitting, "Hey, look. I know I'm not good at this, but I'm trying, okay?"

Trying to find a middle ground, Ichijou suggested, "Well, how about you ask the questions then?"

Mikage shrugged, "Okay, why did he go for the Shed instead of the main path?"

Ichijou gave a weak smile, before saying, "Wanna go find out?"

Mikage lowered his sunglasses, staring at Ichijou as he said, "I thought I was asking the questions." Ichijou didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply scratched his head wordlessly.

The pair headed over to the Shed, entering. There was nothing immediately out of place, so they split up, taking to the shelves. After a minute or two of look over the snorkeling gear and bathing suits, he heard Mikage exclaim, "Aha!" The Luckster turned to look, seeing Mikage holding a towel, unfurled. The center and edges of the towel were clean, with blood circled the clear spot in the center. "Think he was going to do some quick first aid? Sop up some of the blood?" he asked.

Ichijou approached, asking, "Where was that?"

Mikage pointed at a large stack of folded, person sized towels. "It was folded up here," he replied.

Ichijou asked, "Oh, you saw that it was bloody and grabbed it, right?"

Mikage shook his head, "I noticed it was a little more rumpled. See, the others are like, factory folded, never touched. Then I checked it out and it was all bloody."

Ichijou thought for a moment, before wondering aloud, "Why did he hide the towel, or leave the trowel in his chest? Plus, that pattern is kinda weird."

Mikage blinked, before looking at the towel, answering, "I have no clue..."

Returning the towel, the two stepped outside. Ichijou gingerly checked Tamura's pockets (to Mikage's displeasure) but found nothing but his ElectroID. Finished with the search of this area, they had nothing to do except wait for Saruta to watch the corpse.

It was a few minutes until the white lab coat of the Surgical Assistant came into sight. He apologized, "Sorry for the lateness, I wanted to get a couple things."

Eager to continue the investigation Ichijou nodded, heading off turning his head back to say, "Thanks, Saruta-san!"

Saruta called back, "You're not going to leave me alone here, are you?"

Ichijou froze, feeling a bit guilty. Saruta said, "No, no, I'll be fine..." With a wave, he crouched down near the body, giving it a look as Mikage made to follow Ichijou.

A few minutes after leaving the Shed, the pair reached the main path. As Ichijou glanced at the purple signpost, he thought for a moment before asking, "Hey, Mikage-kun, do you remember which order the signs were in yesterday?"

Mikage shrugged, "Isn't it on the signs?"

Staring blankly, Ichijou mumbled, "Oh, right." Leaning down, he gave the sign a look. It claimed that the first sign near the slope down was gold, the one near the Shed was blue, the one near the Library was purple, the one near the Greenhouse was green, and the last one was red. However, thinking back, Ichijou recalled that the blue one was now near the Library, and the green one was near the exit slope, meaning the red one was likely near the Greenhouse. The purple one was right here near the Shed, as he could tell easily enough.

Satisfied, Ichijou simply shrugged and moved on. Reaching the blue signpost, the pair made their way through to woodsy path and reached the Library clearing. There was no one outside, but a quick check of the Library revealed that Furugori was now conscious, and Uzatei was nearby. Furugori seemed downcast, while Uzatei was simply lounging around, probably there to keep an eye on him.

Looking up at the arrivals, Uzatei nodded in greeting. Furugori didn't respond at first, but when they got closer, he looked up, scratching his head and forcing a smile as he said, "O-oh, hi guys. Investigating?"

Ichijou nodded, and Furugori scratched his chin, saying, "Guess I have to start again...some of the others were just here. Let's see..."

Trying not to rush him, Ichijou said, "Take your time."

Mikage noted, "I dunno, how long do we have?"

Furugori insisted, "I'm fine, I'm fine, still just shocked, is all. Anyway..." Clearing his throat, he finally began, "Well, last night, Tamura came to my Lodge and let me know that I was going to be the Mock Culprit. Gave me a few ideas too. I decided to keep to the woods, so once I was alone after we separated, I did. I went from the Library to the Greenhouse, and got to the Gardening Shed. I grabbed a sharp looking trowel and went back to the Library, hoping to get someone alone. I found Kasumi, and she let me pretend to kill her. After that I went back into the forest."

Ichijou briefly interrupted, "Did you take the trowel with you?"

Furugori thought for a moment, before nodding, "Yeah."

Mikage asked, "Why?"

Furugori scratched his head, saying, "I wasn't thinking. I guess I should have left it with the Mock Victim."

Uzatei said bluntly, "Like the real Culprit did with Tamura."

Furugori froze before becoming saddened again. Realizing what he'd said, Uzatei looked away awkwardly. "A-anyway..." Furugori mumbled. After a moment, he continued, "I was going to go back to the Greenhouse and try and act natural, but before I got out into the area, I saw Nagasaki walking around, so I waited until she was gone. Then, once she was, I was about to go again when I saw Minami-san coming down the path, so I decided to go around and find a way around to the path. It took a little while, but I made it to the main road. I guess by that point, Minami-san had already gone back, because I didn't see her again. Anyway, I was about to head over to the Greenhouse, when Nagasaki came from the direction of the slope up to the next level. She had her knife, and was looking pretty worried. I tried to calm her down, but she attacked me. She knocked me down, I hit the ground, and lost consciousness. The others explained that I was found off the path, without my trowel, so I don't know what happened, just that I woke up here."

Ichijou nodded, "I see." After a moment, the Luckster asked, "This might be a weird question, but did you switch any of the signposts around?"

Furugori blinked, before asking, "Kasumi-chan asked the same thing." Glad he was onto something, Ichijou nodded as Furugori explained, "But I didn't, sorry. That might have been the real Culprit."

Jumping ahead, Mikage wondered, "Did Kasumi ask you anything else weird?"

Furugori thought for a moment, before saying, "She did say there was blood on my head when they found me, but Saruta said it wasn't mine because there was no wound."

Ichijou mumbled, "Strange..."

Uzatei nodded, "So, if that's it..." Looking over to Furugori, he asked, "Shall we get started on that investigation?" Furugori nodded, though clearly a bit uneasy as he tried to find his resolve. The four ready to go back to investigating, they left the Library and went back to the main path, splitting up. Furugori and Uzatei headed over to the Shed while Ichijou and Mikage made for the Greenhouse.

After a few minutes of walking down the main path to the red signpost, then down the path to the Greenhouse, the first thing they saw in the clearing were Kirigiri and Minami, waiting about a meter away from the Greenhouse entrance. Ichijou approached, waving his hand to greet the pair, but once they were noticed, Kirigiri and Minami both raised their hands and motioned for the two to be quiet. Approaching stealthily, Kirigiri explained quickly, "We found Nagasaki. She's here." She pointed at the Greenhouse, and Ichijou peeked over, seeing the Survivalist's shadow on the ground. She was crouched against the table, just out of sight, it seemed.

Mikage wondered aloud, "Thinking about flushing her out?"

Minami began, "We were discussing it. I insisted I would be able to handle her should she go through the door, but Kirigiri worried that might set her off."

Kasumi explained, "She's gone through the window before. If she's suitably frightened, she might do so this time as well, no matter how much she hurts herself."

Minami grunted, "Do you want answers or not?"

Kirigiri pondered for a moment, before saying, "There's always the Trial. She can't run from us then."

A bit tired of their bickering, Ichijou determinately made for the Greenhouse, reaching for the door. "Careful," Kirigiri warned anxiously.

The three watched as Ichijou cracked open the glass door, whispering, "Nagasaki-chan?"

He heard Nagasaki shuffle from her position, but still couldn't see her. "I'm coming in," he said as he entered, carefully closing the door behind him and stepping in slowly. He made sure not to make any sudden moves as he approached, but was glad that she hadn't moved yet. As he reached the end of the long table in the center, he stopped, saying, "Nagasaki-chan?" There was still not response. Ichijou thought over things a bit, trying to guess as to how she was feeling, before beginning, "Nagasaki-chan, I...know losing a friend has to hurt. I've lost friends, relatives...she was my friend too, and it's not the first time since we've been here that it's happened either. We need to find out what happened though somehow." Still being a being cautious, he made to approach again, taking her lack of reaction as a good sign. He continued, "We need your help, Naga-"

He interrupted himself with a gasp as he slipped, too focused on Nagasaki to notice the fertilizer spilled on the smooth, concrete ground. Crying out in surprise, he stumbled forward, feet scrambling as he tried to regain his balance. He lost track of Nagasaki as he fell towards the wall farthest from the door, his dirty, bare feet unable to find traction. He finally fell, bumping his head against the shelf on the far side. He heard Nagasaki cry, "No!" as he landed on the ground, on his hands and knees, facing the wall. Head hurting, he got off his hands and looked up at the shelf he'd bumped, seeing a dirt filled pot rattling on the edge. Raising his arms defensively, he tried to protect himself as it fell. Miraculously, it landed right in his hands as he caught it. A bit bewildered, he looked around, trying to figure out what had happened.

He was a bit surprised when the pot was snatched from his hands. Looking up, he saw Nagasaki standing above him, holding it in her hands as she glared at him. She carefully replaced it on the shelf, being sure to put it farther from the edge. Ichijou readjusted his position, staying on his knees, saying, "I'm sorry, I slipped..."

She kept her distance from him, one of her hands in her raincoat pocket, likely clutching her knife. Ichijou stood cautiously, avoiding the shelf, and giving it a look. There were a number of pots filled with soil, each labeled with a marker on the front detailing what was planted in them, usually some type of fruit or vegetable.

Starting to understand, Ichijou asked, "These are yours and Hina-chan's, right?"

Nagasaki flinched, before nodding in conformation. Ichijou was starting to understand why she'd come to the Greenhouse. Ichijou once again apologized, "Sorry I nearly knocked one of them over."

Nagasaki looked away, before finally saying, "It's fine..." Ichijou wasn't sure how to proceed: he wanted to get some information out of her, but he didn't want to press either. He nearly jumped when she muttered, "We...split up."

Ichijou blinked, "Eh?"

Nagasaki seemed to become more insecure as she nervously said, "We split up...said we would meet near the signpost near the Greenhouse later. She didn't show. I went to find her..." Her free hand clutched at her face as she muttered, "I smelled blood and followed it. She was there, and I panicked. I ran off. And then I saw...and then..." Her breathing intensified, and she began to hyperventilate. Ichijou reached out to try and calm her, but that only set her off. She turned and fled, rushing from the Greenhouse and going outside. She froze as she saw the trio, before bolting off again. They yelled after her, but Ichijou couldn't make it out, only seeing as Nagasaki's hands clutched her ears as she tried to block them out. By the time Ichijou got outside, Nagasaki was almost out of sight.

Kirigiri had gone a few meters after her, but Ichijou ordered, "Don't!" The three gave him a look, and he explained, "I got enough out of her for now."

Mikage wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead, saying, "Damn man, I can't tell if you're a dumbass or in possession of steel balls." Unfamiliar with the expression, Ichijou gave him a quizzical look, and he shrugged, "Never mind."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kirigiri said as she returned, "At the very least, I'm glad you got out of there unharmed." Leaning in inquisitively, she asked, "What did you learn?" Ichijou nodded, and quickly explained what Nagasaki had told him, and why she had likely come this way in the first place.

Realizing something, Kirigiri noted, "I heard them talking about meeting up earlier, before we split up. I think Yokozuna did mention the green signpost."

Minami grunted, "And you didn't think to mention this before?"

Kirigiri turned her head, quickly replying, "No, it only just sprang to mind...honest." Minami studied her, before snorting, heading off on her own.

Turning to the two boys, Kasumi asked, "So, what do you have left to investigate?"

Ichijou thought for a moment, before saying, "I haven't seen Sanada-san yet. I was thinking about giving the Garden Shed a look too. Anything else?"

Kasumi asked, "Did you notice, the Monokuma File..." Ichijou leaned in, curious. She finished, "It doesn't list the times of Yokozuna and Tamura's murders: as if they're being hidden from us."

Ichijou blinked, rechecking. He nodded, "Huh, you're right. It just says when we found the bodies."

Kirigiri nodded, "There might be other misinformation. This is Monokuma we're talking about." Looking around for a second, she then asked, "Did Saruta-san have anything to say about the corpse?"

Mikage scratched his head, asking, "Huh? Why?"

Kirigiri shook her head, saying, "It's nothing."

Ichijou felt like there was something she was withholding something, but felt like if he'd tried to press her, she'd probably just try and get him to think on it himself. As he tried to consider the possibilities, Kirigiri nodded, "Well, good luck then. I think you'll have everything covered once you get those last two out of the way. Later." With one last nod, she headed off, back towards the main path.

The pair alone once more, Ichijou led the way to the Gardening Shed. Opening the wooden door, he took a look inside. It wasn't very large, most of the light coming from the fairly large window. The far side had two shelves towards the top, each holding a number of gloves and tools. There were no extra trowels, however, meaning the only one was still in Tamura's corpse. Stepping in to get a better look, he crushed a clump of dirt under his foot. Looking down, he noticed that it seemed to be the same kind he'd slipped on earlier in the Greenhouse, just clumped up instead of dry. Yokozuna and Nagasaki had been making quite a mess.

Having expected something more, Ichijou closed the door with disappointment. Mikage asked, "Nothing?" Ichijou shook his head, confirming it.

Finished there, the pair once again returned to the main path, heading down to the last area of note in search of Sanada. Passing the green signpost, the entered the woods, going back to Yokozuna's corpse. As it came into sight, Mikage visibly cringed at the blood. Standing nearby though was Sanada Shinji, still a bit muddy, though more dry now. Nodding, he asked, "How goes the investigation?"

Mikage shrugged, "Could be better. Could be worse too, I suppose."

Sanada nodded, before saying, "Kirigiri-chan was kind enough to tell me most of what happened earlier, though I wouldn't mind hearing it from another perspective as well. I'll be sure to respond in kind."

Ichijou nodded, before explaining how he encountered Ganaha and left to find Tamura's corpse after the second announcement.

"I see, not a whole lot to say then?" Sanada noted. Not waiting for a response, Sanada began, "As for me, after we split up I took to the forests, trying to keep out of the Mock Culprit's way. I went around for a short while, but while looking around near the lake not far from here..." Reaching into his suit, he pulled out a small hoe, likely from the Gardening Shed, half coated in dry mud. He explained, "I saw this half buried in mud, however, none of it had been dry when I came across it. At the time, I believed it to be the Mock Culprit's weapon, but Furugori-san claimed he hadn't seen it before. I haven't been able to question Nagasaki-san about it either. In other words, I have no idea why it happened to be where I found it."

Thinking about the timeframe, Ichijou asked, "How long before the body discovery did you find it?"

Sanada answered, "It felt like more than a few minutes: Ganaha had likely come around some time after, I certainly didn't see any footprints or the like, though I can't say I was looking. I stuck to the forests most of the time after: walking around carrying a strange implement might have been suspicious, you see, especially after the body discovery announcement." As Ichijou got a better look at him, he did see that he had the odd leaf or twig stuck to him, like they had stuck and dried there and he failed to brush them off.

Looking at the Luckster with his eye uncovered by hair, he said, "Was that everything?"

Ichijou thought about it, before saying, "I think so."

Mikage stretched, turning away, saying, "Alright then, see you at the Trial, I guess." Ichijou nodded as he headed off, almost hastily.

Raising an eyebrow, Sanada asked, "Is something up with him?" Ichijou couldn't think of anything to say. Before Ichijou turned to leave, he looked around once more, before exclaiming, "Oh, that's right, there was one more thing." Turning and pointing, Ichijou saw that which had been missing: Yokozuna's purple beanie, caught in some of the branches, hanging in midair. "Any idea how that got caught there? I'm at a loss," he asked.

Ichijou thought on it until his head started to hurt, before shaking his head, saying, "I dunno..."

Bidding farewell to the Debater, Ichijou figured that if he had time left, he might as well get a snack or something: those Trials could go on for a while. Taking the lengthy and well-travelled main path, he reached the un-switched gold signpost and began to head downwards. He was a tad surprised to run into Kirigiri halfway down, blocking the way.

"Oh, hey again, Kasumi-chan," Ichijou said as he approached.

Kirigiri nodded, "Mitsuzi-kun: before the Trial, there's something I want to tell everyone: bring your weapons."

Ichijou asked, "Huh? What weapons?"

Kirigiri smiled, "I'm actually glad you forgot. Monokuma gave each of us a weapon, remember?"

Thinking about it, Ichijou gasped, "Oh right! The knife in the plastic."

Kasumi nodded, "Exactly. The girls each have a hatchet, while the boys were given knives. Please bring yours, untouched, if you would."

Feeling confident that she was on to something, Ichijou nodded, "Understood!" Now with a goal in mind, he headed to the lower level, heading past the Resort Restaurant to the Lodges. Entering his own, he headed to his dresser, opening the shelf and taking out his plastic covered knife, the blade still wrapped snugly in the transparent film. Going to slip in into the back of his obi, he gasped out as he poked himself with it through the yukata. Checking it again, it was still in the plastic too...kinda dangerous, he figured. Being a bit more careful with it, he noticed that the blade didn't cut very well despite the plastic.

Heading outside, he froze as he heard the playing of reveille for the second time today. Monokuma's voice rang out, "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Class Trial. I hope you've studied! Please, make your way to the Courtroom Elevator Door on the First Level with haste. See you soon~"

Ichijou felt like it hadn't been that long at all, but all of the travel must have just made the minutes go by. Having no reason to loiter, he took a breath before making his way to the Elevator, going through the sparse forest, reaching the small, dead one, and entering the door, finding himself to be the first on the Elevator. He waited around as the other students began to trickle on. The second to last to arrive was Kirigiri, who stepped onto the Elevator with a nod, but Nagasaki had yet to show up.

It was several more minutes until she did, running onto the Elevator, clearly frightened by something. Once she'd hopped on, the Elevator began to rumble downwards. More than a few of the Students put as much distance as they could from her, fearing what she might do. But other than that, the descent downwards was rather quiet, except for the noise of the Elevator, which seemed to be taking longer to reach its destination. Looking at Nagasaki, Ichijou could only help but think of the Victims.

Yokozuna Hina: though perhaps a bit vengeful, it did not hinder her from being her bubbly self, and her friendship with Nagasaki was likely one of the things which kept her from snapping and becoming the first Culprit, but now she was dead and gone.

Tamura Ryunosuke: the first to truly attempt to take the mantle of leader, and one of the next to die. His attempt to keep everyone safe and prepared in the event of a murder failed tragically, but it wouldn't truly end in vain unless everyone died. Their lives had been taken by one of the eleven here, snatched away in their attempt to escape. And they descended into a Trial of Fact and Fiction, and Trial of Trust and Betrayal, a Trial of Hope and Despair.


	12. Chapter 2-5: Trial of Shows and Tells

After what felt twice as long as the previous trip down, the Elevator came to a stop, the fenced gate opening into the Courtroom. However, as Ichijou Mitsuzi stepped out, he quickly realized it wasn't the same room as before. The polished wooden podiums with the screens and Monokuma's throne remained the same, but the walls and floors had been changed, now looking like rusted iron bars checked with black bricks, bits of what might have been mold in between them, the whole place feeling kind of dank.

From his chair, Monokuma waved, ordering, "Alright everyone, please find the podium with your name on it and take your spot, so that we can begin!" There was no dissent as everyone made their way to the podiums, spreading out as normal. As Ichijou headed to his own, which remained unchanged, he passed yet more portraits on their stands. Once he could, he gave them a good look. In between Kirigiri Kasumi and Mikage Naoki was a portrait of Tamura, marked with a bloody cross. Not far from Ichijou, in between Sanada and Furugori were two. One was Yokozuna's, which was also marked in a cross, but Kobayashi Nagisa's had a different mark. From top to bottom seemed to run a wide length of track drawn in blood colored paint (or at least, Ichijou still hoped), the top and bottom lines being horizontal, but the other two being crossed over Kobayashi's face.

Once everyone had settled into their spots, Monokuma began, "Welcome back, Students of Hope's Peak Academy, to the Class Trial! Allow me to explain the rules. Now that the investigation is concluded, you must use what you have learned to uncover the Culprit. When deemed appropriate, you will all vote on who you believe the 'Black' Culprit is. If you are correct, the Culprit will be Punished. If you are wrong, and vote a 'White', innocent Student guilty, the Culprit will Graduate and be allowed to leave, while everyone else Flunks, and is Punished."

Sanada mumbled, "Must we go over this again?"

Monokuma snarled, "It's tradition!"

Ishihara grumbled, "I don't like the idea of Class Trials being any kind of tradition."

Monokuma chided, "Well tough! It is your reality now, so shut up and start arguing!"

Ichijou scoffed, "Hey, we can't do both!"

Monokuma nodded, "Yes, keep it up!" Ichijou's mouth hung open for a second, before he stopped, not wanting to reply. Monokuma laughed, "Yes, good!"

"Ignoring the bear..." Uzatei interjected. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Where do we begin?"

Monokuma laughed, "Let's begin with why you came to the Trial armed and dangerous! Are the peasants revolting? Yes, but are they gonna try and fight me too?"

No one said anything until Saruta began, "I have a thought; perhaps we can discuss the weapons we were instructed to bring?" At this there were a few nods of compliance. Monokuma didn't react, sitting in his chair quietly to no one's displeasure.

Kirigiri started, reaching into her blazer and pulling out a hatchet, wrapped in plastic, placing it down on her podium as she asked, "Would everyone please place any weapons they have on their podiums? Like so." Ichijou complied, not complaining about putting his knife down, as everyone began to do the same.

Pulling out her own hatchet, which seemed small relatively, Minami asked, "Is there a good reason as to why?"

Kirigiri stepped in front of her podium, nodding, "Yes, in fact. I think that figuring out which weapons were used in the murder should be the first step. But before I consider that..." Raising her finger suddenly, she pointed at Ishihara Jouji standing next to her, nearly poking him with her outstretching finger. "Ishihara-kun, would you kindly tell everyone the results of the task I entrusted to you?" she asked.

Ichijou leaned in curiously as the Aeronaut nodded, explaining, "She asked me to give the Kitchen a look as I spent the most time in there. As far as I could tell though, no knives were taken except for the one that was always missing."

Ganaha, still a bit muddy, raised an eyebrow, asking, "Huh? One was always missing?"

Sanada explained, "Nagasaki-san took it ages ago. It's right over there." He pointed over to the Survivalist, who still clutched the black handled knife, her hand resting on the podium. Her grip seemed to tighten as attention shifted over to her, and she bit her lip.

Kirigiri nodded, "Exactly: aside from Nagasaki's hatchet, which I had no chance to ask her to bring, and the tools from the Gardening Shed, all of the possible weapons are here. Excuse me one moment." Starting from Ishihara, she began to walk a circle around the room counterclockwise, quickly examining the weapons, going from Ishihara to Ichijou to Sanada and so forth. She stopped for a little while longer at Nagasaki, who was reluctant to share her weapon. Ichijou leaned a bit closer, trying to make eye contact and give her a silent plea to comply. She was clearly nervous about it, but she placed her weapon down before backing away from the podium, setting her stance as if to dodge, as perhaps if Kirigiri was going to take the knife and charge her. The girl did no such thing, naturally, taking the knife and looking at it very closely, bringing her eye to the grooves between blade and handle, and the spots where the screws held it together. She even held it under her nose, and took a breath to smell it.

Finally satisfied, Kirigiri moved on, Nagasaki quickly taking the chance to return to her podium and grab her knife again. Kirigiri continued around the room until she finished with Mikage, before passing Tamura's podium and returning to her own. She noted, "So, from what I could tell, none of us here have used the standard hatchets or knives given to us: they are all still covered in their original plastic. So in other words, the only weapons that could have been used in the killing are the trowel Yasuo-kun had, the hoe that Sanada-san found by the Lake, and Nagasaki-san's knife...which smells far too much of blood for me to be comfortable."

Nagasaki's eyes widened, and she examined her blade with a bit of panic. Kirigiri couldn't help but smirk as she noted, "Even if you had gotten rid of the scent, I think your reaction was suspicious enough."

Nagasaki bared her teeth, hissing, "You..."

Stepping a little to the side, putting a bit of distance between himself and the Survivalist, Furugori muttered, "Wait, so...she killed Yokozuna-san!?"

Mikage blinked, shaking his head, "Hey, call me a moron, but I'm having trouble buying it."

Sanada began, "We have numerous stab wounds, but only two Victims. Given the status of Tamura, the only one she could have stabbed was Yokozuna."

Minami shook her head, "I'm of the same mind as Furugori-san: why would Nagasaki do such a thing?"

Saruta asked, "Was Yokozuna-san perhaps not quite as nice as she seemed?"

Uzatei nodded, "Oh, I think I see." Glancing at Nagasaki, he speculated, "Perhaps she tried to kill you, and you were simply defending yourself? Of course, you'd have to lie about it to ensure you escape. Not that I blame you."

Ichijou boldly interrupted, "No way!" If there was one thing he was sure of, it was this, "Sure, she had her moments, like that prank in the Library, but I don't think they would ever hurt each other!"

Ganaha asked accusingly, "And how do you know that? I mean, for sure?"

Looking around, Ichijou answered, "After the body discovery announcements, we found Nagasaki-san in the Greenhouse, right? Well, that was because she wanted to watch over the plants she potted with Yokozuna." Sadly, he pointed out, "That's all she has left."

Kirigiri lit up, saying, "I see." Turning to the Producer, she mentioned, "You should recall that, no, Ganaha-san? Did we not see them just before they decided to do some gardening?"

The pink haired girl looked aside, before mumbling with a bit of embarrassment, "Well, now that you mention it..."

"What makes you so sure?" Furugori wondered.

Ichijou elaborated, "When I bumped into the shelf, I knocked one down, but managed to catch it. She freaked a little when it started to fall. I'm kinda lucky I caught it, actually."

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow, "Lucky? How did you fall in the first place?"

Ichijou answered, "I slipped on some dirt."

Mikage gave him a disbelieving look, saying, "How the hell do you slip on _dirt_?" Ichijou could only shrug helplessly.

Getting back on topic, Minami said, "But reasoning aside, how did your knife come to smell like blood, Nagasaki?" The Survivalist didn't respond, keeping her eyes locked on the ground.

Sanada sighed, "Well, excluding the possibility of today, she has yet to actually stab anyone, though there have been a few close calls. Where else could the stench of blood come from?"

Saruta noted, "An animal, perhaps? Such as the bears in the woods?"

Ichijou shook his head, "No, she didn't stab anything when we went out."

Kirigiri pointed out, "And if she did, say, kill something else, the corpse should be readily available, no?" Once again, Nagasaki said nothing, simply averting her gaze nervously.

Thinking to the scene, Ichijou wondered, "Maybe she dropped it in the blood?"

Thinking on it, Ishihara nodded, "Maybe. I mean, I can't think of how else it happened."

Nagasaki nodded, "Yeah, I dropped it."

"But when?" Sanada Shinji asked.

Nagasaki explained, "I found her..."

Ichijou jumped in, elaborating, "She found the body before Ganaha and I did. Didn't I say something?" Sanada shook his head, and Ichijou replied, "Oh, okay. Well, that's what she told me. That was why the announcement rang out when it was just Ganaha and I. Normally it needs three people. That's what it says in the rules, I think."

Kirigiri nodded, "You would be correct."

Furugori gasped, "Ah!" After a moment more of thought, he shook his head, saying, "No, that doesn't make any sense." Seeing a few curious eyes turn him way, he said, "Well, I thought that maybe Monokuma was giving us a hint as to who the Culprit was, but for some reason, that doesn't seem likely."

There was a round of agreement. Ichijou noted, "Yeah, I agree."

Kirigiri nodded, "That would seem rather out of character."

Monokuma's head sank, and the bear muttered, "I'm bearly getting any respect over here."

Minami snorted quietly, "I'm surprised you're getting any."

Monokuma hopped to his feet, roaring, "Well, you're right! No way I would help you guys beyond some rule explanations and the Monokuma File."

Ichijou asked, "So, what's up with the announcements then?"

Monokuma seemed to hesitate, before answering, "It's simple, when three or more people stumble across a body, the announcement rings out."

"Including the Culprit?" Uzatei asked.

Monokuma shrugged, "Maybe?"

Getting a bit frustrated, Sanada hissed, "How so?"

Monokuma waved his paws, explaining, "Well, let's say I didn't count the Culprit, then they and two others stumbled across a body at the same time. It'd be obvious one of those three was the Culprit! But other than a situation like that, I have no reason to count the Culprit. I mean, what if one of you offed yourself? Normally, a Culprit would always be a third person, so you'd really only need two people, but the announcement for a suicide wouldn't ring up until all three were there if that were the case, so everyone would know what happened." The bear snarled, "It depends! How many times to I have to say it?"

Kirigiri asked quickly, "But, discounting the Culprit, must you count everyone else who walks by?"

Monokuma didn't answer, but after a period of silence, he bowed his head, groaning, "Yes."

Flashing a quick, smug smile, Kirigiri nodded, "I see." The girl turned to Nagasaki, before saying, "It seems you are cleared, unless anyone else would like to claim they are the first person to come across the body after the Culprit." There was no response immediately. Kirigiri began to look around, asking, "Yasuo-kun? Sanada-san?"

Furugori shook his head as Sanada shrugged, "True or not, it would be unwise." Looking around, the Debater noted, "But now, a different question arises: if Nagasaki's knife wasn't used to stab Yokozuna Hina, what was? The hoe? That would be awkward, though admittedly, not impossible."

Ichijou couldn't disagree, but he proposed, "Well, what if the Culprit used something we didn't find? Like, if he threw it farther into the Lake, or into the forest?"

Sanada thought for a moment, before sighing, "Not implausible, but I refuse to accept that as an answer."

Uzatei nodded, "We weren't asking you too, we've just hit a dead end."

Minami admitted, "Then we should change subjects. Perhaps we should follow things from the perspectives of the Mock Culprit?"

Furugori swallowed audibly, before saying, "I gave my testimony." Glancing over at Nagasaki, he scratched his head, mumbling, "I guess it would hurt to give it again..." Once more, he told his side of the story, from obtaining the trowel, to 'killing' Kirigiri, to getting knocked out by Nagasaki. Before he finished, however, there was a voice raised in dissent.

Nagasaki glared, interrupting, "No, you...liar!" Furugori gave a squeal of shock, before running past the two empty podiums of Yokozuna and Kobayashi, standing behind Sanada. Nagasaki waved her knife around a bit as she shouted, "I didn't touch you!"

Furugori swallowed, before stuttering out, "Th-then how d-did I get blood on my head?"

Nagasaki bared her teeth again, growling, "How would I know?"

Narrowing his eyes, Uzatei adjusted his glasses as he suggested, "If you were the Culprit, you would have had plenty of blood available. It would have just been the matter of getting from Yokozuna's corpse to Tamura's without being spotted, which would have been no trouble by going through the forest."

Ishihara gasped, "So the trowel was the weapon used for Yokozuna too!"

Ichijou glanced over to Kirigiri, whom was keeping silent as Furugori began to sweat. If he had a counter argument, he was too nervous to say it. Trying to summarize, Ichijou said, "So, Furugori went from the Library to the Gardening Shed, then went back to the Library, then went to the exit slope and killed Yokozuna, then back to the Shed to kill Tamura and left the trowel there, then knocked himself out by the sign..."

Catching on, Mikage nodded, "Yeah, and no one saw him except Kasumi-chan, right?"

Minami concurred, "It does seem rather unlikely. Crossing a path five times, more or less."

Uzatei nodded, "And without being heard or spotted once?"

Sanada shook his head, "Avoiding detection isn't so hard, simply wait in cover until the coast is clear."

Starting to understand, Ishihara said, "Oh! I get it! You can't do that if you're in a hurry, can you?"

Saruta shook his head, "Would he have a choice?"

Thinking for another moment, Ichijou asked, "Kasumi-chan: which way did he come and go again?"

Kirigiri answered quickly, as if she'd been waiting for the question, "He came noisily from the Greenhouse area, before leaving from the same direction."

Ishihara nodded, "Oh, now I see. If he couldn't go through the forest quietly, there's no way he'd be able to sneak up on Hina and Ryunosuke."

Sanada shook his head, "Of course he wouldn't have to worry about sneaking up on someone he never planned to kill."

Kirigiri interrupted, "And yet, he wouldn't have aroused any suspicion going the other way to the Shed. If I were to skulk around the forest for Victims, I wouldn't take more time than I need, yet Furugori crossed the entire length of the Second Level perhaps more than twice. If he were really going to kill, he would have prepared things beforehand: no reason to go to the Gardening Shed in the first place, for starters."

Sanada conceded, "Oh, a good point!"

Ganaha grumbled, "How'd the Culprit even get those two apart anyways? Yokozuna and Nagasaki are always together."

Kirigiri interrupted, "We'll arrive at that subject when we come to it. For now, Yasuo-kun is not quite out of the woods yet."

Uzatei blinked, "Er, figuratively? Or if literally; in what timeframe?"

Ganaha shook her head, moaning, "What kind of question is that!?"

Minami smirked, "A fairly dumb one."

As Uzatei shrugged, Furugori looked at Kirigiri, asking a bit fearfully, "What d-do I need to p-prove, K-K-Kasumi-chan?"

Kirigiri tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, before pointing, "Why didn't you kill me!?"

Furugori gawked for a moment, before squawking out an "Eh?"

Kirigiri insisted, "I was a ripe, unwitting target, and you had a sharp implement. I even closed my eyes so you could do the deed without having to feel as much empathy for a fellow human being, yet you only poked me."

Minami grumbled, "Stop being melodramatic."

Kirigiri cleared her throat, before saying, "The point still stands. Surely, you want to get out of here, don't you, Yasuo-kun? And it's not as though I'm not a viable target. My being alive gives everyone else less chance to escape without being discovered, and my possible desire to regain my memories make the risk of me becoming a Culprit fairly high." Suddenly a bit reflective, she frowned, "That is...more reasons than I expected. I hadn't really thought about it before..." Looking back at Furugori, she added, "Well, thank you for not killing me."

"Y-you're welcome?" Furugori said uncertainly.

Kirigiri added, "I mean: I'd probably have killed me."

Furugori gave an uneasy laugh as Uzatei did a poor job of hiding his amusement, turning his head and letting out a few muffled snorts.

Sanada took a moment to move Kobayashi's portrait into Furugori's empty spot, allowing the Computer Engineer to stand a little further from Nagasaki. When he returned to his own podium, he said, "So, the question is: despite being given ample opportunity, why didn't Furugori Yasuo kill Kirigiri Kasumi?"

Ichijou said cheerily, "Because you're friends, right?"

Ishihara noted, "Well, if he was the Mock Culprit, he might have been thinking more about going through with the Mock Game than the real one."

Minami asked, "Was there anyone nearby who he might have seen? Perhaps he didn't want Kirigiri to scream out?"

Ichijou answered, "Well, I was the first to show up. He might have seen me."

Furugori answered, "Er, it was little bit of both." Looking over at Ishihara and Ichijou, he said, "Kirigiri's my friend, and Tamura-san came to me for help, so I didn't want to let him down. I never even thought about actually killing anyone."

Sanada nodded, before saying, "If that's your explanation, we'll have to buy it, unless..." Crossing his arms over his chest, he shot Furugori a look out of his right eye, saying forcefully, "You had already completed the murders by the time you found Kirigiri!"

Kirigiri's face hardened in thought as she shook her head, saying, "He was already strapped for time as it was. To kill Yokozuna and Tamura in such a small timeframe, I can't see it." Raising her head, she explained, "Once the game started, he would have had to grab the trowel and find Yokozuna near the exit slope. Then, he would have had to..." She trailed of, suddenly gasping. She looked away, eyes wide as they darted around as she tried to think. After a moment, she turned back to the others, "Excuse me, but did I ever share anything that happened before my false murder?"

Ichijou shook his head, "No, was there anything important?"

Kirigiri explained, "The first thing I noticed on my way to the Library was the switched signposts. The purple one that was previously by the Library path had been swapped with the light blue one by the Shed. I went to the Library, and once we split up, I waited for a minute or so before going to check out the signs again. I noticed that the dirt was disturbed around the base of the blue one near the Library. After checking the purple one again, I went to the one by the Greenhouse, which was red, having been moved from its spot by the exit slope. However, before I could go check the green sign, there was a rustling in the bushes. I guess I got a little frightened, because I left and went back to the Library. A short while later, Yasuo-kun came out of the woods from the Greenhouse. Was that you, Yasuo-kun? Did you follow me after killing Yokozuna Hina? Then circle around to deal with Tamura?"

Furugori shook his head vigorously, "N-no! Of course not!"

Ichijou scratched his head, "He would have bumped into me, wouldn't he?"

Uzatei mumbled, "He could have waited for you to pass, no?"

Ichijou thought on it for a moment, before saying, "The next people I found on my way to the Greenhouse and slope area were Ishihara and Minami..." After something popped into his head, he exclaimed, "Ah!" With a smile, he said proudly, "How did he get to the red sign near the Greenhouse from the Shed without running into Minami or Ishihara, and knock himself out? He was by the Lake too, there would have been the possibility Ganaha heard him."

Ganaha nodded, "I might have! There was definitely someone near the red sign who didn't answer when I called for help!"

Nagasaki mumbled something as Furugori said, "I didn't hear anything!"

Uzatei noted, "He could have hid in the foliage, but to think he could notice so many people before they notice him and hide his large form quietly is a bit convenient for him."

"But not impossible," Sanada noted.

Mikage shrugged, "Let's just have him prove how sneaky he is or isn't."

Kirigiri let out an exasperated sigh as she asked, "How?"

Mikage opened his mouth, before shrugging, "How am I supposed to know?" Getting frustrated at him, Kirigiri turned away, not answering.

Uzatei shrugged, "But the point stands: it doesn't really seem likely for him to be so stealthy."

Sanada shook his head, "At the same time, we can't ignore the possibility. So, unless-"

Nagasaki muttered something again, and Sanada stopped, looking over. He asked, "Did you have something to add, Nagasaki-san?"

Ayumi swallowed, before saying, "That was...me. I saw you by the red sign, Kirigiri-san."

A bit surprised, Ichijou asked, "Eh? Why?"

Nagasaki mumbled, "Hina...wanted to meet at the green sign. I knew it was the one by the Greenhouse, so I waited there, because I thought that's what she meant. No one showed, but when people started to walk by, I hid. When Kirigiri looked at the sign, I thought she had seen me, or might, so I backed up."

Ganaha's eyes widened in realization as she asked, "You didn't help me up either, did you!?"

Nagasaki shook her head nervously, "Y-you scared me, so I left."

Ganaha shrieked, "What's so scary about me!?" Even though they were nearly on opposite sides of the Courtroom, Nagasaki took a defensive step back.

Mikage put a hand on her shoulder as the other dug at his ear, suggesting, "Hey, calm down a bit. I kinda wanna keep my eardrums."

Ishihara mumbled, "So if Nagasaki-san was hiding near the sign..."

Ichijou lit up, explaining, "Then she would have seen Furugori if he'd gone by! He couldn't hide from her, could he?"

Kirigiri gave a sigh of relief, saying to Furugori, "It looks like you're cleared once again. I'm sure Nagasaki-san would have said something if she'd seen you." Turning to the Survivalist, she said almost accusingly, "Right?"

Nagasaki nodded, "I...didn't see him."

"Yes you di-" Furugori began to argue, but stopped himself, turning away instead, a tad disgruntled.

Ichijou tried to reassure him, "We'll figure everything out. Don't worry!"

Ganaha grumbled in thought, "Hmmm. There's one thing I can't figure out though."

The nearby Saruta asked, "What is it?"

The Producer grumbled uneasily, "It's just..." Glaring, she pointed, "I just don't see why Tamura would choose you of all people as the Mock Culprit!"

Furugori blinked, "Huh?"

Ganaha asked, "I mean, is there any evidence? Did Tamura slip you a note? Maybe...you didn't kill Kasumi because you needed someone who would say 'He's the Mock Culprit'. And come on, we'd believe her!"

Looking at Ichijou and Ishihara, Minami noted, "There's some truth to that. In fact...who do you think would be the best choice for the Mock Culprit?"

Uzatei speculated, "Someone clever enough to fabricate a fake crime, while also trustworthy enough not to go through with it, no?"

Kirigiri muttered, "That seems contradictory. The fact that someone is clever enough alone means that all it would take for Monokuma to create a Trial would be to given that person a motive suited for him. But if we could guess the Culprit based on motive, things wouldn't have gone this far."

Saruta added, "Furugori wouldn't be a bad bet. He certainly has, or had, trust from many of us."

Sanada pointed a finger at the Surgical Assistant, "But wouldn't _you_ be the ideal Mock Culprit? You took an oath to do no harm, yet you are in a position only attainable by doctors normally without the degrees to match."

Saruta smiled, "I opted out of participation, remember?"

Sanada blinked, before rubbing his forehead, nodding, "Right, right. How silly of me."

Ichijou wondered, "Who else might Tamura have chosen then? Minami?"

Kirigiri grumbled, "I believe cleverness was a factor in his choice, so no." Minami gave a glare, making Kirigiri sweat a little and avert her gaze.

Ichijou mumbled, "Then that leaves..."

Minami grunted, "Don't just ignore what she said."

Uzatei said nervously, "Er, well, your physique might have made him a bit wary about choosing you. For both trust reasons and in executing the fake murder."

Minami sighed, "I suppose I can accept that."

Ichijou looked at the Aeronaut, saying inquisitively, "Jouji-kun? What about you?"

Ishihara shook his head, "I thought he might, but he didn't. Maybe he thought that might be too predictable? Then again, I'm not exactly the most clever either..."

Kirigiri asked, "So that leaves...Furugori Yasuo."

Ganaha puffed out a cheek, mumbling, "I guess."

Uzatei pouted, "Am I on the untrustworthy side or in the non-clever domain?"

Sanada shrugged, "I don't think I need to ask regarding myself, not that I'm surprised."

Ichijou gave a slightly awkward smile as he offered, "Er, no offense."

Mikage shrugged, "But so what? I mean, why would Furugori-san pretend to be the Mock Culprit?"

Kirigiri suggested, "So that any of his unusual actions wouldn't be seen as suspicious."

Ishihara shook his head, "But what if he got called out by the real Mock Culprit?"

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before answering, "Then we'd have no clue, unless one of the two potential Mock Culprits faked evidence that they were chosen, like a note, but we don't know if there was any such thing."

Kirigiri looked over to Furugori, who shook his head, explaining, "He told me he loitered around outside the Lodges for a while before coming to mine. He made it quick too. He only said, 'You're the Mock Culprit. Good luck.' Then he gave me a bit of advice and left."

Sanada shook his head, "Very well. It's not as though it's important anyway. Even if you were lying, the Mock Culprit would have spoken up by now."

Minami pointed out, "Unless the Mock Culprit is dead."

At the chilling thought, Ichijou gasped, "Hina?"

Nagasaki shook her head, "No, she would've told me."

Kirigiri countered, "Not if she wanted to actually go through with the Mock Killing Game."

Saruta nodded, "She did separate from you."

Nagasaki said shakily, "We...you g-guys said we had too."

Mikage asked, "Is there anything we have to go on? We've been speculating and speculating for like, five hours!"

Ganaha grumbled, "What clock are you running on?"

Thinking about the scene, Ichijou pointed out, "Well, we haven't gone over the scenes of the murder yet." Thinking back to Yokozuna, he started, "Okay, once the game started Hina went with Nagasaki for a little while, and they eventually split up. If she was the Mock Culprit, she would have brought some kind of a weapon. Maybe that hoe?"

Furugori mumbled, "We'd have probably bumped into each other, since we'd have been going to the same place."

Kirigiri shook her head, "Ignore that for now: let's pretend you didn't see each other and both of you got your things at separate times. Let's say Yokozuna got it first somehow. Keep going, Mitsuzi-kun."

Ichijou nodded, explaining, "Okay, so Mock Culprit Yokozuna with her weapon waited by the green sign...maybe she wanted to pretend to kill Nagasaki when they met up later? She swapped the signs to make sure they ended up farther away, but it backfired."

"Or maybe..." Kirigiri mumbled. She spoke up, suggesting, "It's also possible that the real Culprit switched the signs earlier, hoping to confuse and ambush anyone they could. It worked: Nagasaki-san assumed the meeting place was near the Greenhouse path, while Yokozuna went to the green colored sign without thinking which path it was near, allowing herself to get isolated and killed."

Ichijou nodded, continuing, "So, the real Culprit, maybe Furugori-san, maybe someone else, led her away from the path. Maybe she tried to pretend to kill them with the hoe, and they really killed her?"

Nagasaki muttered angrily, "This is...none of this..." She raised a finger, pointing it at Ichijou, yelling, "You're stupid!"

Ichijou gasped, "No I'm not! ...Am I?"

Ishihara shook his head, "You're just free spirited."

Ganaha said bluntly, "But you do come off as an idiot sometimes." Ichijou frowned as the pot called him black.

Kirigiri looked at Nagasaki, asking, "Do you have something to say, Nagasaki-san? There's no need to be rude." Her ponytail swung as she turned her head to Ganaha, saying, "That goes for you too."

"Hypocrite..." Minami mumbled. Kirigiri looked away without responding once more. Minami grumbled accusingly, "Don't you deny it?"

Kirigiri shifted in her spot, saying innocently, "Did I?" As Minami crossed her arms over her chest, Kirigiri turned back to Nagasaki, asking, "Well?"

Nagasaki shook her head, "She didn't...she wasn't the Mock Culprit! Neither of us would have been chosen! She's not the brightest, and neither am I! I'm not trustworthy either: just look at what happened. I couldn't protect her..." Her gaze fell to the floor as she became downcast.

Changing subjects, Sanada noted, "Well, regardless of whether or not she's the Mock Culprit, we still have something we need to explain: how did Hina lose her hat? She had it before, when we were at the Library, but when I got to the crime scene, it was even farther from the path, stuck on some branches." Looking at the Survivalist, he asked, "And I wonder, did you notice anything, Nagasaki-san?"

Nagasaki blinked a few times, before shaking her head, "No, I was too..." She couldn't finish, but Ichijou could think of a few words to fill in the blanks.

Ichijou shook his head, before wondering, "There has to be a reason it was left there."

Mikage suggested, "I didn't see it. Was it covered in blood?"

Sanada shook his head, "No. A good question though: I think the material may have been good for absorbing liquid, but of course, who would think to check?"

"Maybe it fell off?" Minami wondered.

Uzatei disagreed, "Then why was she closer to the path where she was found?"

Blinking, Ichijou thought, before suggesting, "Maybe the Culprit tried to bring her even farther in, and she dropped it? Or no, wait."

"The other way?" Ganaha asked, "She dropped it while going farther in, then left and...uh."

Ishihara asked, "Which way was the branch facing?"

Sanada shrugged, "I'm afraid I didn't notice. You think the branch caught her hat as she walked? Or ran?"

Trying to go over the possibilities in his head, one thing Ichijou settled on was, "She had to pass the branches at least twice. I doubt she'd notice her hat getting taken, so I think she maybe lost it while heading toward the path."

Kirigiri nodded, suggesting, "And she'd likely be in a hurry, else she should have stopped to retrieve it."

She looked at Ichijou expectantly, allowing him to continue, "So, the Culprit led her away and tried to kill her. She tried to run, losing her hat, then got caught and the Culprit...finished the job."

Minami asked, "So, we know how the murder happened, but what does that do?"

Kirigiri postulated, "For starters, how did the Culprit lead Yokozuna-san away? Was there anything in the direction they headed?"

Furugori realized, "The Stream?"

Sanada nodded, "Perhaps, but why would such a location be interesting?"

Ganaha pointed out, "Well, I was interested when Ichijou-san mentioned it."

Swallowing, Kirigiri said grimly, "Perhaps she thought she was being led into the Mock Culprit's trap, but it turned out to be the trap of the real Culprit. She realized what was going on, and tried to escape, but didn't make it."

The mood sunk at the idea, so simple it was hard to refute. The tension seemed to mount. Ichijou realized that whoever had done this had done more than take the lives of Tamura and Yokozuna: they'd taken advantage of their trust, using the excuse of the Mock Killing Game to do what they desired. Ichijou's resolve began to burn...

Clearing his throat, he suggested, "Shall we move on to Ryunosuke-kun's murder?"

Kirigiri nodded, asking, "Did anyone see him after we split up?"

Uzatei recalled, "He went towards the slope from the First Level. He didn't seem too worried about anything though."

Nagasaki asked, "Why would he go that way?"

Ishihara suggested, "Maybe he wanted to double check and see if anyone was coming? Like Ganaha-san or Mikage-san?"

Ganaha shook her head, "I didn't see him. I don't know when you started though." She thought about it for a moment, before saying, "It must have been a little while after it started though: I mean, my attention span isn't that short."

Uzatei wondered aloud, "Was he loitering around the Shed just to pass time? If no one passed by that area, he might have just been waiting to hear about the Mock Victim or Culprit."

Ichijou began, "So, the first person to arrive was the Culprit. Tamura would have been standing about halfway down the path."

Mikage nodded, "Yeah, the bloodstain." Looking around, the Farmer elaborated, "It was about halfway down the path."

Ganaha blinked, "...Ichijou literally just said that."

Mikage sputtered, "I-I know that. I just meant he crawled a bit, there was blood in-between the big spot and the Shed."

Furugori mumbled, "But why the Shed? Wouldn't it have been better to go towards the path? Someone might have come to help."

Kirigiri noted, "He also had that gardening tool lodged in him. Why he didn't take it out immediately, I couldn't guess."

Ichijou nodded, remembering, "Then there was the towel."

Saruta leaned in, asking, "Towel?"

Mikage said proudly, "Yup. Found it when we were looking through the Shed. It was folded on top of the others, but it wasn't folded as tightly, it was looser. I gave it a look, and it had blood on the inside. Like, in an uneven ring in the middle."

Sanada asked, "And do you have any idea why?"

Mikage looked around for a moment, before muttering, "Cut me some slack, okay?" Giving the Debater an accusing look, he asked, "Do _you_?"

Sanada suggested, "I believe the Culprit used it to get some of the blood off of themselves. Tamura may have attempted to give chase, but lost strength partway."

Ichijou nodded, "That's better than anything I could come up with."

Kirigiri nodded, saying, "That also raises an interesting point. Tamura's murder was bloody, facilitating that the Culprit clean themselves, but where is the evidence of such a cleanup from Yokozuna's far bloodier murder?"

The Courtroom was quiet as the though sunk in. Ichijou tried to think 'how could someone keep the blood off of themselves?' He raised his finger, pointing at the person several spots away: Ganaha Eriko. "Ganaha-san, you didn't pretend to need help so you could wash the blood off in the Lake, did you?" he asked accusingly.

Ganaha blinked, "Huh? No." Looking around, she saw more than a few accusatory glances. Starting to become panicked, she asked, "Y-you guys aren't suspecting me or anything, are you?" She gave a short, awkward laugh, before moaning, "Noooooo!"

Minami grunted threateningly, "How about you quit whining and give some explanation!?"

Ganaha nodded, "Y-yes ma'am." Biting her thumbnail, she mumbled, "Hmm, uh."

Kirigiri began, "You may have been able to find a weapon on the First Level we hadn't considered, and used in on Yokozuna, then taken the trowel from Furugori."

Ganaha growled, "What weapon!? You had Ishihara check the knives!"

Kirigiri noted, "After he finished his investigation, before he got his own knife from his room. It was one of the last things I asked of him. You would have had more than enough time."

Ishihara nodded grimly, "I didn't actually check the blades: you'd only have needed to wipe the handle off."

Ganaha whined, "You're all ganging up on me!"

Nagasaki furrowed her brow, before mumbling, "Then why..." The others quieted down, focusing on the quiet girl as she asked, "Why would you call to me? If you'd just killed Hina..."

Ichijou's eyes widened as he noted, "That's right! She wouldn't want to attract any attention!"

Kirigiri mumbled, "But is that a good enough excuse?"

Uzatei wondered, "But if she traveled the edge of the Lake instead of going through the forest, why didn't she run into Sanada-san?"

Furugori suggested, "It might have been like you guys guessed with me: she stayed out of sight until he was gone."

Ganaha cried, "I didn't see that guy!"

Ishihara looked over, asking Sanada, "How did you get back up anyway?"

Sanada explained, "I climbed: I was just tall enough to reach a tree root. Ganaha..." His face took on a look of surprise and skepticism as he pointed out, "She wouldn't have been tall enough to get out on her own. She'd have needed an accomplice."

Ichijou noted, "Tamura might have helped her." He swallowed, grimly stating, "Taking even more advantage of his trust..."

Kirigiri noted, "And the trowel?" She looked over to Nagasaki as she said, "If it is unlikely that Furugori is the Culprit, it is unlikely he's lying about being knocked out by Nagasaki-san either."

Nagasaki swallowed, looking around fearfully, before finally admitting, "I was...panicking. I'm sorry."

Kirigiri asked, "Did you touch the trowel?" Nagasaki shook her head. Kirigiri speculated to herself, "So, if Ganaha get up alone, then she couldn't get ahold of the trowel..."

Ichijou nodded with a smile, "She couldn't have murdered Ryunosuke!"

Kirigiri added, "It's also unlikely that Yokozuna would follow her: Ganaha's presence would have been called into question first, as she wasn't participating."

Ganaha froze, before blowing out a loud sigh of relief, her arms holding onto the podium as her legs gave out beneath her and she dropped to her knees. She moaned, "Thank god..."

Minami noted, "To be fair, a bundle of nerves like her probably isn't the best liar." Ganaha didn't seem to hear, as she didn't respond.

Thinking over things again, Ichijou began to consider the other option. Looked over at the other on with mud on their person, Ichijou asked, "You just said you could have gotten out, Sanada-san. You didn't..."

Rather than become panicked, the Debater smirked, "What? You think I cleaned myself off in the Lake?"

Feeling a bit challenged, Ichijou replied harshly, "Maybe..."

Kirigiri noted, "Your excuse was shaky at best. Chasing after a weapon no one else had even seen?"

"Yes, and?" Sanada replied.

Kirigiri frowned, shrugging, "It's just rather suspicious. No one had any reason to grab it, except the Culprit, to use it as an excuse as to how they cleaned themselves off."

Sanada snorted, "You seem bitter. Embarrassed that you aren't sleuth enough to crawl through mud to find the truth?"

Kirigiri gave him and angry look, and was about too retort, when Sanada interrupted, "Oh, did I frustrate you? I'm sorry I challenged you on your own playing field. Fine, fine, if you're the better sleuth, tell me, what secret piece of evidence do you have to incriminate me? What weapon could I possibly have used?"

Kirigiri said, "I think it's quite clear. Need I explain every detail to you? Very well."

The girl cleared her throat, but Sanada interrupted, "Yes, I stabbed Yokozuna with the hoe. Of course not! Could you imagine? Or maybe the trowel, which was still in Furugori's possession? Perhaps I used my knife, still covered in plastic?" Turning his head, he changed to a mocking tone, speaking to himself, "Oh, it must have been the hoe." Turning back, he replied, "Yes, a hoe for a 'ho'? No. Preforming the arcing swings required would risk getting caught on the branch and ruining everything. And to do that multiple times? You must be joking." Turning back, he ignored Nagasaki's bared teeth as he countered, "The trowel? You could have taken it and killed the two." Sanada answered, "No, Nagasaki only knocked out Furugori after Yokozuna's death, I wouldn't have had the chance." Not tired of hearing his own voice quite yet, he continued, "But the knife, surely the knife?" Sanada shook his head, "Absolutely not! Stab a thing with this plastic covering? Do we even have plastic wrap in the Kitchen that can match this exquisite factory sealing?" Ichijou felt his heart skip a beat as something clicked.

Smiling Sanada opened his mouth again, when Ichijou interrupted, "You didn't need to remove the plastic!"

At the sudden sound, Sanada gagged, biting his tongue. Holding his hand over his mouth, he spat, "What!?"

Ichijou held up his knife, saying, "Earlier, when I was getting my knife, like Kasumi asked, I poked myself, even though it was wrapped in plastic." Lifting his knife, he poked himself roughly in the finger, letting out a hiss of pain, before showing the wound, now starting to drip blood, the plastic unmoved.

Stunned, Sanada didn't respond, even as Kirigiri stormed from her podium, crossing over to his podium, reaching for the knife just as he snapped back to his senses, grabbing it. Her gloved hand held the blade as Sanada grabbed the handle, the two glaring into each other's eyes.

Kirigiri said plainly, "It's already over, you might as well go down with pride." Sanada bared his teeth, but conceded, letting go. Kirigiri looked over the blade again, this time, holding it very closely to her eye, and getting a scent from it. She confirmed, "Blood. It's faint, but I can smell it."

Nagasaki stepped away from her podium, killing intent almost tangible as she hissed, "You..." Fearful of getting caught in the crossfire, Furugori stepped to the other side of Kobayashi's podium, standing closer to the middle of the room.

Minami stepped past Uzatei, carefully grabbing Nagasaki by the shoulder, saying with more than a bit of venom, "He'll get his due. Calm down." Nagasaki didn't move, forwards or back.

Returning to her podium, Kirigiri began, "Well, if only to drive the point home..." Taking a breath, she began, "Everything started with Tamura Ryunosuke mentioning the Mock Mutual Killing Game. The Culprit, seeing opportunity, decided to get a head start, swapping around several of the signposts on the Second Level where the Mock Game was meant to take place well before it began. It started with the participants unaware of the switch, spreading out across the Level without thought as they waited for the Mock Culprit to make their move. Tamura had chosen Furugori Yasuo to take the role. His first act was to sneak through the forests to the Greenhouse area and take a digging trowel from the Gardening Shed. He then went back through the forest, encountering me, pretending to kill me so that we could begin the game, before heading back to blend in."

"Meanwhile, Yokozuna Hina and Nagasaki Ayumi had split up, agreeing to later meet at the green signpost. Uncaring that it had changed places, Nagasaki waited in hiding at the red one at the Greenhouse path intersection, where the green one had been, while Yokozuna waited by the green signpost, which was now closer to the slope to the Third Level. The Culprit acted, approaching Yokozuna, likely engaging in friendly conversation, leading her away. Yokozuna, believing them to be the Mock Culprit, unwittingly followed. When they showed their true colors, bringing out their knife, still coated in plastic, Yokozuna attempted to flee, losing her beanie, but was caught moments after that, and stabbed repeatedly."

"The Culprit, now covered in blood, had to clean themselves off, quickly took to the Lake, washing the blood off of themselves and the knife. While the Culprit was away, Nagasaki, investigating Yokozuna, who hadn't shown yet, found the corpse, entering a state of shock and panic. At about the same time, Ganaha Eriko, bored, arrived at the Second Level, falling down to the Lake edge. Nagasaki ran down the path, encountering Furugori, still in possession of the trowel, knocking him out due to her fear, and fleeing, even when Ganaha called out to her. Ganaha continued down the path as the Culprit arrived, taking the trowel and hiding Furugori's unconscious body in the foliage."

"The Culprit continued, heading to the Shed, encountering Tamura. Once he was within reach, the Culprit used the trowel to stab Tamura in the chest. They then went to the Shed to clean the blood off of themselves once more, while Tamura angrily gave pursuit, not making it farther than the edge of the Shed. On the other side of the Level, Ichijou Mitsuzi found and helped Ganaha up from the Lake edge, and the two came across Yokozuna's corpse, triggering the first body discovery announcement, while the Culprit made their clean getaway."

Kirigiri locked eyes with the Culprit again as she finished, "Sound accurate, Sanada Shinji?"

Sanada's visible eye twitched as he leaned on the podium, his hair a bit ruffled. Taking a deep breath and exhaling in frustration, he tossed his bangs, realigning them over his left eye, before giving a tired laugh, muttering, "Not bad, not bad at all. Not that I see much point to telling us what we already know, except to revel in your status as a sleuth. But it got a bit messy in the second half, when you presumed what you could to fill in the blanks." Face stretching into a manic smile, he laughed, "But I admit it! I lured Yokozuna Hina away into the woods! Chased her down and did the dirty work myself. She cried, oh you'd better believe it." His voice rose in pitch as he mimed, "Ayumi-chan, Ayumi-chan, help!" He groaned, "Don't ask me to do the screams; I'd tear my throat apart trying."

Ichijou felt his anger bubble, but it subsided a bit with pity as he saw Nagasaki, clutching her podium and knife so hard her knuckles were white, her eyes streaming tears as her teeth grinded against each other. Right behind her, Minami's breath seemed to steam, the large girl boiling mad.

Sanada continued, ignoring them as he said, "But Tamura? Did I kill Tamura Ryunosuke? Surely you must have noticed, Kirigiri Kasumi."

Ichijou's eyes widened as he turned to the girl, who seemed to be a bit nervous. A bit fearfully, the Luckster asked, "Kasumi-chan: what's he talking about?"

Kirigiri swallowed anxiously, before admitting, "There were a couple things we didn't go over in enough detail. Think back to Nagasaki panicking. She knocked out Yasuo-kun, then went in the direction of the Shed, passing Uzatei, Ishihara, and I, before Minami came along. Who was at the Shed?"

Ichijou blinked, saying with confused certainty, "Ryunosuke-kun..."

Kirigiri nodded, saying, "The second point: the Monokuma File. The first thing I noticed, even before the missing time of death, was the wording. When describing Yokozuna's stab wounds, it said she had 'a puncture wound on the side of her neck and several on her torso'. But with Tamura, it said he 'was punctured'."

Ichijou tried to think about what that meant, But Ishihara found the answer first, opening his mouth and gasping, "It doesn't say how many times he was stabbed..."

Sanada let out a burst of laughter, "Can you imagine the state he was in when I found him? Leaning against the Shed, blood everywhere: needless to say, I was surprised. I imagined he went to get some towels to stem the bleeding until help arrived. There was no way he would have made his way to the First Level and made it there alive if he was unlucky enough to not find anyone."

Understanding, Ichijou said, "That means..." Looking over at Nagasaki, her expression of rage had turned to one of shock and fear, her tears not stopping, though this time they were shed for a different reason.

She babbled, "I didn't mean...I didn't want...I was trying to get to safety, and I ran into him. I wanted to run, and he came after me. He probably wanted to help, but...I...I" She looked down at her knife, which shook with her hands as she muttered, "I didn't mean too... He came up behind me and I..." Repressing a shudder, Nagasaki continued, "I didn't help, or apologize, I just ran. He called after me, but I didn't answer! I just hid: wiped my knife off on the back of my shirt and hid."

Kirigiri help a fist to her motuh as she noted, "You didn't drop your knife in Yokozuna's blood at all, did you?" Blinked, the girl wondered, "But...the bloody towel?"

Sanada shrugged, "Oh, right. That was me. I didn't want to get any more blood on me when I drove Furugori's trowel into the wound, you see? I knew it would come in handy. Picked it up on the way to get something from the Gardening Shed to feign an excuse as to why I was muddy. I hid Furugori too, as you thought. But none of that matters, does it?" Sanada laughed, "I'm the only one who knows whether or not Tamura was alive when I jammed that implement into him. Did he die before or after?" Letting out another vile laugh, he added, "I'm as good as dead, but the rest of you live or die by my whims. Even if I told the truth, would you think me a liar? Even if I lied, would you be fool enough to believe me?" He flashed a smile at Monokuma, saying, "I must thank you for the opportunity, I can't imagine a situation like this being possible in the outside world. This is really something else..."

After a moment of tense, uneasy silence, it was broken by one of the least expected. Uzatei Kotetsu said, "Is it really impossible to figure it out, I wonder?"

Sanada's face fell, but he proceeded to shake his head, "There's no evidence! None in the least! You only have my testimony. Suck up to me enough, and I might give you a hand in figuring it out."

Minami snorted, "Strangely enough, I can't picture you helping us."

Ishihara suddenly blurted, "I got it!" Looking at Sanada with an intense look, he asked, "Saruta-san, if a person as fit and healthy as Tamura Ryunosuke, someone who was able to pass the Astronaut screening process younger than anyone before, was stabbed by a kitchen knife...there's no way he died that fast."

Saruta thought for a moment, before saying, "The trowel makes things tricky, but Tamura would have passed out before dying, most certainly." He nodded, "I think you're right: it wouldn't have been a quick death. He crawled away, after all, and Nagasaki claimed to hear him calling for help."

Kirigiri quickly added, "Nagasaki ran by a few minutes before Yokozuna was discovered. That was a little more than fifteen minutes before Tamura was discovered, which means..."

Sanada froze, before baring his teeth, snarling, "You..." Looking around disbelievingly, he laughed, "So, I stabbed him to death too!? I looked into his eyes as he begged me not too!?" He slammed his fist down on his podium, sending his knife clattering to the ground as he yelled, "Is that what you wanted to hear!?" Swinging his arm in front of him, he spat, "Well, I refuse to confess! You can cast your votes if you damn well please, but the fact is-"

Ignoring him, Kirigiri turned to Monokuma, leaning on her podium as she said, "Well, you heard him, didn't you?"

Monokuma grinned, saying, "Yup, that'll do nicely! Go ahead and cast your votes! At your own podium: that means you, chubby. Remember, no abstaining."

Sanada gritted his teeth as Furugori sidled over to his podium, as did Minami, as Nagasaki, face still wet with tears, cast her vote. Almost forgetting too himself, Ichijou looked down, pressing his finger against Sanada's little mugshot. The rest of the votes were cast in mere moments, punctuated by the multicolored wheel on a telescoping rod rising above the throne, displaying the names, before spinning once again. It came to a stop, the arrow pointing at the name written in white, 'Sanada Shinji' on the black slice. Monokuma laughed, "Well, the streak continues! Another unanimous vote, and another correct one! Sanada is our Culprit today. Guess not even a Super arguer could make anyone believe he was innocent. Makes you wonder why Hope's Peak was interested in him, huh?"

Sanada's eye twitched as he looked around, before the Debater gave a hollow laugh, "I'm not sure what I expected, honestly. If they'd know the truth, they'd never have been interested in me. Hard work and familiarity should never be confused with Talent. No, the real Talent was elsewhere, and if I could leave this place and enter a world without him-"

Monokuma suddenly growled, "Oh no you don't! It's Punishment time!"

* * *

**SANADA SHINJI HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDER**

**PREPARING EXECUTION...**

Before Sanada could even finish his sentence, a chain lashed out from the Execution Chamber, which had just creaked open. In began to slowly pull him by the leg as the door widened. Sanada helplessly attempted to hold onto his podium before being dragged against the floor, his speed being increased as the door widened further. The chain dragged him onto a polished wood floor, dodging and weaving as piles of books poured down from above. He was finally dropped off in the center, surrounded by rows and rows of shelves and books, towering sky high.

**Shiritori Word Game: Nightmare Difficulty**

Mystified and confused, Sanada Shinji began to cautiously walk through the library, eyes locked upward. As more books slowly began to fall, he kept snapping toward the noise, fearful of his eventual Punishment. However, when something landed hard on the wood nearby, he realized that the books were no longer falling, now he had to deal with large, stone kanji. One blow to the head with any character would be the end of him.

Trying to find cover, he stomped up a staircase of books, the kicks as he ascended tearing it down behind him, ripped pages beginning to fly everywhere. Reaching the top, he discovered he was at a dead end, the nearest point being another pile a good jump away. Looking up at the descending blocks, he risked it, bounding off his pile as another stone kanji (or was it a katakana? He didn't get a good look) smashed the book staircase behind him. Being forced to continue his momentum, he hopped off of several more tall piles, sending them crashing to the ground, until he grabbed hold of a freakishly tall bookshelf, clinging to its shelves for dear life. Looking down at the nasty drop, he gave a manic smile: if he was going out, he was going to have at least a shred of dignity.

Climbing the bookshelf, Sanada attempted to reach the top, taking the shelves like they were a ladder, despite it rattling as more kanji bricks slammed against it in increasing frequency. To his surprise, there was an end to it, and he found himself crawling onto its dented top. Looking around in his last moments, he only felt disappointment as he saw even taller peaks of bookshelves and piles of books. He didn't even react as a brick flew by him, grazing his head, only feeling his senses leave him as he began to fall, slipping off the edge of the bookshelf. He plummeted for seconds before landing on a flattened pile of books and papers, blood from his head staining the pure white page as chaos continued to rage around him.

* * *

The door to the Execution Chamber closed once more, as Monokuma laughed, "Didn't even need to jump in there this time! But come on; tell me you didn't enjoy that. It's not as though you liked him."

Ichijou looked away: he was ashamed to admit it, but he didn't feel nearly as bad for Sanada as he did for Kobayashi. The Park Tycoon unwittingly threw her life away, but Sanada almost seemed to embrace his death. Ichijou swallowed the bitter bile that rose in his throat: he had no respect for those who threw their lives away, only pity.

Kirigiri scoffed, "If they stay grisly, let's hope that serves as a deterrent."

Monokuma shrugged, "Oh come on; it isn't as bad as you think! Just close your eyes and believe you won't die, and you'll live!" Kirigiri looked at him skeptically before he admitted, "Well, probably not. I mean, no one who's ever tried it has lived to tell the tale."

Ignoring the bear, a few began to head for the Elevator as Ichijou looked over to the portraits of the Victims again. Seeing Tamura's, he felt bad for the Astronaut Candidate: his attempt to get everyone prepared for an investigation went so poorly for him. But though his attempts to get everyone closer to each other hadn't gone well, they weren't wrong. Now that Tamura was gone, Ichijou felt like he needed to step up in that department.

As Ichijou made his way to the elevator, he noticed that Nagasaki still hadn't moved from her podium, knife hanging limply in her hand, head bowed. Approaching carefully, Ichijou asked, "Nagasaki-chan?"

"Go away..." Nagasaki muttered.

Frowning, Ichijou insisted, "Naga-"

"Just go!" the girl snarled, taking a few steps away as the grip on her knife tightened.

Not understanding her anger, Ichijou asked, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Nagasaki shuddered, before turning to him, her eyes already showing irritation from her crying, and she seemed to be about to cry again. She muttered, "Just leave me here. I can't...I can't even function normally. It's only a matter of time before..." She looked down at her shaking hand, knowing that it was stained with blood. Even if she hadn't been the one finish the job, Tamura may have lived if not for her.

Trying to reassure her, Ichijou said, "We don't know that you'll hurt someone again."

Nagasaki swallowed, staying quiet for a moment, before saying, "It still a risk...a big one."

Taking a breath, Ichijou shook his head, "You're a Survivalist aren't you? You can't kill anyone, you'd die! Kasumi and I are an invincible pair! Why are you getting worried!?"

Nagasaki gave him a shocked look, letting out a strangled, wet, laugh, "You...you're...an idiot."

Ichijou gave one of his trademark, carefree smiles, glad she seemed to have relaxed a bit. Looking at her knife, he suggested, "You might be able to lower that risk a bit by keeping that in the Kitchen where it belongs."

Nagasaki's face sunk as she looked intently at the knife. She held it out, and Ichijou put his hand under hers to take it, but she didn't drop it. After a few moments, she retracted her hand, looking closely at the knife again. Seeing Ichijou's dejectedness, she admitted, "It...calms me down. To have this, I mean. It was the same when...Hina-chan was with me."

Remembering the Greenhouse, Ichijou asked, "And the plants too?"

Nagasaki nodded, "I don't know why. She helped me when we first got here, maybe. She also gives me a...nostalgic feeling, like someone else I knew before the...incident."

Ichijou knew full well she was talking about the one that left her stranded in the wilderness, but he was more interested in the person she knew, asking, "Do you think you met her when you were really little?"

Nagasaki shook her head, "No, it was...a woman, I think. I was young, I don't remember. Not my mom though. A friend of hers, maybe?"

Looking around, Ichijou noted the Courtroom was empty, the others standing on the elevator. Looking at Ayumi, Ichijou said, "Let's go, Nagasaki-chan."

She swallowed anxiously, but nodded, following. The Elevator finally began to rumble up, the trip silent as the Students desired food and rest after the long Trial. There was audible relief as the Elevator came to a stop, opening, fresh air rushing in.

Furugori noted, looking at his watch, "It's only nine."

Ishihara rushed out the door, "I'm going to get something whipped up real quick, if you're hungry." The mood rose a bit at that, most everyone walking after him as he bolted away.

Ichijou watched for a moment with a feeling he couldn't place at first, but eventually settled on Hopeful: Hope that they could get through this ordeal, Hope that they could weather the storm and become stronger for it.

Nagasaki began to leave, and Ichijou asked, "See you at dinner?" The girl turned to him, and nodded curtly, before walking off, her knife returned to her pocket.

Ichijou began to stretch, and nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see Kirigiri, she asked, "Is something wrong, Mitsuzi-kun?"

Ichijou blinked, before shaking his head, "No, no, I'm okay."

Kirigiri studied him, before nodding, adding with a smile, "You did an excellent job today. I was impressed. I think he would have argued me into a corner if you didn't interrupt. He flustered me and..." Kirigiri looked away, clearing her throat, before asking, "Is your finger okay?"

Ichijou looked, seeing that although blood had stained his yukata a bit, it had stopped bleeding. Kirigiri suggested, "You should have Saruta-san clean that out before we call it a night." She bowed her head, before saying, "And I apologize for earlier."

Ichijou gave her a quizzical look, asking, "What do you mean?"

Kirigiri explained, "The signposts, the Monokuma File's description of the number of stab wounds: there were a number of times I could have helped you, but I didn't say anything, even though I tried." She gave a weak giggle, saying, "Perhaps I have both the pros and cons of being a sleuth? The ability to investigate and deduce, but the inability to give important information until it's most dramatic... Aren't I pathetic?"

Ichijou's look hardened, "Don't say that! So what if it's late? You know what they say, 'better late than never'. Sure, it's a bit scary, but as long as we get out of it alright, it's fine."

Kirigiri gave another smile, noting, "Minami-san doesn't seem to think so." Letting out a sigh, she looked over to Nagasaki trailing the pack, before saying, "Thanks again, Mitsuzi-kun. Keep it up." She gave another sly smile as she headed down the path as well, leaving Ichijou blinking in confusion.

The last hour seemed to go by quickly and quietly, though far better than many could have hoped after the devastating incidents earlier. Ichijou was relieved, feeling that the Despair Monokuma wanted was getting less likely, not more likely. And to the Luckster, that was all he could ask for.

* * *

In a sweet home, the sunlight bled through plain white curtains, warming the blue carpeted floor of one of the bedrooms. Scattered about on the floor, in between the nearly empty bed with purple sheets, white painted cabinets, brown bookshelf, and white dresser, a number of toys, of both eastern and western origin, were scattered around. Standing in front of a mirror on the door of the closet, Kirigiri Kasumi could see herself. However, she could not move, or otherwise control anything other than her thoughts: it was like watching the world through someone else's eyes, and feeling what they felt. But that someone else in the mirror was her: it could have only been her. She looked at herself in the closet mirror, her hair still long and pale purple, but the rest of her body miniature in her knee length blue skirt, white blouse, and white sock covered feet. She must have been little more than eight or nine years old.

As she stared at the mirror, hand on her chin contemplatively, through it, she could see the toys scattered on the ground. It wasn't random: it was premeditated, they were placed with purpose. The small black teddy bear underneath a block, the larger one sitting nearby, arms down, as if slumping in Despair, another toy above on the bed with a number of other blocks, some a bit shinier than the others. As the young Kasumi pointed at one of the toys, she realized what was going on. She could feel it: it was a game. Not a Killing Game, but a Detective Game. Kasumi followed the trail, the shiny blocks leading to a group of brown teddy bears with many more shiny blocks. The younger Kasumi had created a bribery that led to a murder of the child bear, and she was on the case.

As the one dubbed Kirigiri wondered where this plotline was going, there was a call from outside, muffled slightly by the door, "Kasumi! Lunch!" The girl happily ran for the door, opening it, Kirigiri felt a lurch, as it only opened into blackness. Kirigiri tried to stop her younger self, but Kasumi plunged in, and there was nothing but dark.

* * *

But then there was light. Covered in a layer of sweat, Kirigiri's eyes shot open. She looked around her empty lodge, feeling her breath come in short breaths. "What...what was that?" she wondered as she tried to get up, her muscles stiff.

"Upupu," came a laugh that chilled her blood.

Kirigiri sat up as quickly as she could, loose hair moving about as her eyes locked on the half black, half white bear, half of him cloaked in shadow, half of him standing in the moonlight filtering from the window. She demanded, "What...what did you do?"

Monokuma laughed, "Upupupu, just a little taster! Who knew you had such sympathy for bears when you were that age?"

Kirigiri shuddered, feeling filthy and venerable. He was there somehow, in her head. She didn't doubt he could pick through her memories better than she ever could. Wanting nothing more than to be far from the bear, Kirigiri hissed, "Get out."

Monokuma chortled, "Upu? I thought you'd be happy, but you're bearly able to keep yourself from trying to fight me, aren't you? What's the matter? Afraid you'll get some murder ideas from that unbearably adorable little you? Or afraid you'll get inspired by them?"

"Get out!" Kirigiri shouted. Monokuma finally took the hint, leaving her be. Kirigiri caught her breath, glad that she couldn't be heard by the others.

Raising her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead, she noticed an irritation around her eyes. They were tears. When did she start crying? After wiping her face, she lied back down in bed, but couldn't help but remember that scene from her childhood, a rush of emotions coming back at her. To her then, it was just another day, but compared to now, she had been safe and secure, in a home populated with at least one person who would give everything to ensure she was safe.

But here? What lied beyond that door but a few friends and an inescapable threat?

Or rather, Kirigiri darkly realized: a _nearly_ inescapable threat.

"That's not fair..."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**SURVIVORS: 11**

* * *

**Another Chapter complete!**

**Well, onto the usual. For Chapter 3, we'll have our Free Times. Be sure to vote! We're only going to see four more characters, so choose wisely. The poll can be found here: strawpoll(.me)/1932411**

**Also Design notes, for the curious: pastebin(.com)/SGnN65Yc**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 3-1: Chilling 3rd Level

**Tomorrow's Sleuth: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

With a groan and a grunt, Ichijou Mitsuzi rolled out of bed, plopping onto the wooden floor once in his black and white pajamas yet again. They hadn't even been here a week, but it had felt like...at least two.

Going to his dresser, he changed into a fresh blue yukata, no longer having to worry about the bloodstains. Looking at his bandaged finger, he rubbed the area to find that it still hurt a bit. He'd probably go to Saruta again later to make sure it was still alright. Checking his dresser again, he looked at his wrapped knife, still dangerous in its hard plastic. Ichijou shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't discovered that little factoid. Sanada Shinji had discovered it on his own somehow though...

He shook his head as the rousing reveille played, followed by the unchanged morning announcement. Figuring now was as good a time as any, Ichijou headed out, making his way to the Resort Restaurant. As he glanced at the slope to the Second Level, he recalled that the Third Level should have been opened now. He was eager to give it a look, but for now, his stomach called. Heading over to the Restaurant he saw Mikage already relaxing at the table, looking a bit bored as he toyed with his sunglasses, and could guess Ishihara was currently in the Kitchen, alone once again. After giving a quick morning greeting to Mikage, he slipped into the Kitchen, seeing Ishihara hard at work, his dark yellow jacket set down as he cooked.

Taking a couple steps in, Ichijou asked, "Morning, Jouji-jun! Want a hand?"

Ishihara smiled in greeting, before realizing what the Luckster had said, eyes widening in shock. Ichijou couldn't place the meaning of the reaction, until Ishihara smiled awkwardly and say, "Ah, thanks, but no thanks. I've got it under control. Besides, the last times I've had help..."

Ichijou swallowed as Andou and Yokozuna came to mind. He replied, "Oh, I see. N-nevermind then. Sorry."

Ishihara shook his head, "It's not your fault. It's just...I'm starting to feel like I'm cursed. I don't want you to be next..."

Trying to be reassuring, Ichijou said, "That's not true!" He was having a hard time trying to refute it though: Andou, Yokozuna, and Tamura had all been his friends, and so was Ichijou... Trying to cheer him up, Ichijou suggested, "Hey, you know, the Third Level probably opened up. Wanna check it out after breakfast?"

Ishihara thought for a moment, before nodding, "Alright, sounds like a plan." Ichijou responded with a satisfied smile.

Looking around again, Ichijou asked one last time, "Sure you don't need any help?"

Ishihara nodded, "Positive." He added, a bit saddened, "I'm cooking for less people now anyway."

Finally taking the hint, Ichijou nodded, taking his leave. Returning to the restaurant proper, he saw there had been more arrivals. As he took a seat, he noticed the Furugori seemed a bit tense. He was also holding what appeared to be a page from a newspaper, folded up. The Computer Engineer noticed his eyes, and said, "I already said I'll explain when everyone else is here, sorry."

Ichijou nodded, before greeting, "Good morning to you too!" Furugori returned the greeting with a smile and a nod.

Looking over, Ichijou saw that Nagasaki hadn't arrived yet, though neither had Kirigiri, not that he was surprised. Getting up, he was about to head for the door when Nagasaki entered. Once she did, the mood tensed a bit, many of those who'd noticed her turning away, as if avoiding her. Any hope or expectations in Nagasaki's face fled, and she shakily took the seat farthest from anyone. The mood toward her hadn't been like this last night, but now they had time for it to sink in: her role in the last case, and how dangerous she really could be. Ichijou knew he couldn't change anyone's opinion, but he could at least keep Nagasaki from feeling isolated. When they met eyes, Ichijou gave her one of his typical grins. He saw the edges of her lips twitch, as to if to try and smile back, but she didn't quite manage it.

As Ichijou sat back down, Kirigiri entered, fashionably late, and looking a little on the tired side as well. She smiled at Ichijou as she sat, looking around at the others as well, but even after her arrival, things were fairly quiet until Ishihara brought out the desired breakfast.

As everyone was plating up their fruit and oatmeal, Furugori began, "Okay, now I can share."

Kirigiri looked over inquisitively as he brought a note from the newspaper, showing it off. It read:

**Greetings and well met, Furugori Yasuo! Though your involvement in the events of yesterday was unfortunate, you have earned my trust.**

**I would like you to pass this message along to the others: my failures to keep the peace thus far have been fruitless thus far, but it is time for that to change. From now on, I will be making a greater effort. I have already scanned the Third Level: I believe it will be enlightening in more ways than one. The other paper here was discovered in my search: I believe it was planted by Monokuma, but whether it is fact or fiction is for you and the others to decide! Thank you, and stay well.**

**-Gold Dragon**

The bulky Minami scoffed, "Trust? Who is he to talk?"

Furugori continued, "Anyway: this is that other paper." Unfolding the newspaper, everyone leaned in to give it a look. The mumbles of wonder were silenced as the Students saw the large picture dominating the front page, surrounded with columns of articles, much of it blacked out and hidden.

The picture showed a man, appearing to be exiting a shiny black car, a few other reporters in frame, and a pair of bulky looking men in black suits flanking him as he walked towards the right side of the picture, away from the vehicle. He wore a light blue suit over a white dress shirt, and had one gray eye visible, his bangs covering his left eye. He had a few wrinkles on his face, and his hair was mostly dark blue, with gray sideburns and a little more around the ears. The text across the top read **'Deputy Prime Minister and Former Hope's Peak Student Sanada designated Prime Minister of Japan after the death of Wakasuki Takao!'** Ichijou's eyes widened as he reread it, a little surprised.

Ganaha nearly dropped her bowl, exclaiming, "S-Sanada!?"

Uzatei muttered, "What nonsense is this supposed to be!?"

Minami shook her head, "It can't be the same one, obviously..."

Looking closely, Ichijou noticed, "They don't say his given name. Is he a relative?"

Kirigiri muttered, "There's little to no info in the columns, most of it is redacted. There's so little readable I wonder why it was even included."

She kept looking over it as Ishihara asked, "So, if he went to Hope's Peak, he must have some kind of Talent too."

Mikage shook his head, "Even if it is just a relative, come on, they're practically identical. They even wear their hair the same way!"

Kirigiri gasped, "They don't!" Everyone leaned in as she pointed at the car. "Look here, it's parked on the right side of the street: he came from there and is heading to the right, likely to some political building."

Ichijou, not understanding, blinked as he asked, "Yeah? And?"

Ishihara lit up, understanding, "Ah! It should be on the left side of the street! It'd be wrong otherwise. Unless he's in another country, but come on..."

Kirigiri nodded, explaining, "It's possible that the picture was flipped, which would mean he doesn't wear his hair over his right eye like Sanada Shinji did: it would be flipped as well."

Furugori nodded, "Oh, nice catch!"

Uzatei scratched his head, wondering, "But who is it? Parent? Grandparent? Uncle? How often do more than one Talented Students crop up in families? Are any of you related to someone who went to Hope's Peak before?"

Mikage shrugged, "I'd never even met anyone who'd gone to Hope's Peak before getting stuck here."

Saruta nodded, "Likewise."

Uzatei mumbled, "Well, I wouldn't say haven't met, but that wouldn't really be all that relevant now, would it?"

Ganaha grumbled, "All this stupid mystery: I want some answers!"

Kirigiri sighed, "I agree, I don't think there's anything more to discuss yet. Maybe there's something Gold Dragon missed? We should eat and give it a look."

Ishihara nodded, "The food's getting cold guys!" On the contrary, Ichijou found his at a perfectly palatable temperature, but everyone quieted down a bit as they ate. Some quicker than others: Kirigiri was the first to leave, putting her dishes in the Kitchen before heading out, Minami going after minutes later. Ichijou took his sweet time, even helping on the dishes when he finished. By then, most everyone had gone off to explore.

After the Kitchen was clean, Ichijou grabbed Ishihara and asked, "You ready to give it a look, Jouji-kun?"

Ishihara nodded, "Yeah, sounds good. Let's go check it out."

Heading off, the two ascended the nearby slope to the Second Level. The path was still quite long, unfortunately. En route, Ichijou couldn't help but notice that the signs had been returned to their natural positions: the blue one by the Shed, the purple one by the Library, the green one by the Greenhouse, and the red one being the last one, near the slope up to the Third Level. Reaching that last area, Ichijou shuddered as he looked beyond the path, knowing Yokozuna's corpse had been there not long ago. Trying to push that from his mind, the pair ascended.

The grassy path up led to a rockier path, narrow and enclosed, only the sky visible above. As it wound around, Ichijou's sense of direction got flipped around a bit, and with the sun out of sight, he couldn't quite tell which way they were going except forward. Ishihara seemed unfettered though.

Finally, it began to open up, into a clearing, and a forest. However, Ichijou was left looking around, mystified for a moment. The forest wasn't of trees, but towering stalks of bamboo, their leaves brown, the air a bit chilly, it stark contrast to the warmth of the levels down at the lower parts of the Resort. There were rock walls behind them surrounding the rocky path, but a dirt path stretched and split, going two ways into the bamboo forest. Near to them Kirigiri and Uzatei were hanging around. Kirigiri seemed a bit stressed though.

Ichijou approached, asking, "Something wrong, Kasumi-chan?"

The girl looked at him incredulously, before repeating, "'Is something wrong?'" She looked around, before replying, "It's autumn up here! Autumn! Down there you hear cicadas in the afternoon, but you come up here and...I don't understand!"

A bit worried, Ishihara asked, "You haven't been standing here freaking out the whole time, have you?"

Uzatei nodded, "Yes, she has. I'm going to get Saruta-san."

Kirigiri snapped, "Don't you lie!" Uzatei smirked, turning his head as he laughed. Seeing the concern of the two boys, she let out a frustrated sigh, before ranting, "I'm just tired of Monokuma's proclaimed 'power over nature'. It's unpleasant." Snapping back at Uzatei, she added, "And I've made a full circuit! You only just got here too."

Ichijou asked, "So, it goes in a circle?"

Kirigiri nodded, "Yes. Well, a diamond, actually, or square, if you prefer. But more importantly, following one path will indeed bring you back here eventually. The strange thing is though; I haven't found the way to the next level, if there is one. Nor did I explore the buildings around the Level."

Uzatei asked, "Oh, in that case, may I join you?" He pointed down the path to the left, asking, "Shall we go this way?"

Kirigiri shrugged, "That's fine, I don't mind." Turning back to Ichijou she nodded, "I'll see you later." With an exchange of waves, the pair headed down the left path, leaving Ichijou and Ishihara with the right path. It was quite straight, and the pair found them going through a length of bamboo forest until it opened up a bit. Though the left side was still a bamboo forest, the right was a small, clear field, covered in tufts of brown grass and some fallen bamboo leaves. There were a few wooden tables near a smallish building that overlooked a fenced off cliff as well. Next to the building, there was a large, black, metal thing on wheels Ichijou didn't recognize, however. There was a ninety degree bend in the path as well, but it went ignored as the pair crossed the field, going to give the building a look. Passing the tables as they approached, Ichijou pointed at the black thing and asked, "Hey, what's that?"

Ishihara stopped, heading over. Messing with it, he flipped it open, and Ichijou could see a grate across it. Ishihara explained, "It's just a barbeque grill."

Ichijou nodded, "Oh, for cooking?"

Ishihara nodded, "Yeah, picnics and stuff...you've never-" Ishihara stopped himself, before shaking his head, "Oh, I guess not. You don't see if that often even in cities either, outside of stores, so I don't blame you. Maybe we should try it some time?"

Ichijou smiled, "Sure. That might be neat."

Returning to their original destination, they entered the building, seeing that it was yet another Ranger Station of sorts. It had the entrance room, with a bench, and the second one, with a phone, large window, mini-fridge with one water bottle, and Saruta Bimaru, looking out the window. He looked up as they heard them enter, nodding, stepping aside to allow them room to see the window.

As they approached, Saruta began, pointing down, "It looks like the path we took to get up here circled this side." Ichijou looked down, seeing the rocky path below, stretching out of sight, another 'no flying' sign sticking up in sight. Saruta noted, "I wonder what went through their minds as they shaped this place. I imagine they wanted to make things optimal for tourists? It's quite a hike to get up here, and there's more to go."

Ishihara considered, "You know, there was that terrorist thing a few years ago, and Monokuma: maybe they would have caused some of the changes?"

Saruta shrugged, "Perhaps. Geography, ecology, weather patterns: there's nothing here that's normal in the least." He fiddled with his hair curl as he laughed, "Not even we Students are particularly normal, you could argue."

Ishihara laughed, "True, true."

Ichijou wondered, "You know, he messes with us, sure, but I wonder if there's a reason for it? Like that newspaper picture? It's gotta be important somehow."

Ishihara said reassuringly, "Well, there's gotta be answers somewhere. Let's keep looking."

Saruta sighed, "I only hope there are genuine answers, and not only ones that make us ask more questions."

Ichijou couldn't help but scratch his head, answering, "For some reason, I don't think we'll be finding a lot of those."

Saruta shrugged, "True."

Looking back out the window, Ichijou said, "The Lake would probably be on the other side, right?" Looking over at Ishihara, he said, "Let's go see."

Ishihara nodded, "Sounds like a plan! I can't say no to a good view."

Saruta pointed out, "There was a 'no flying' sign: do be careful."

Ishihara scratched his head, saying, "I didn't say I was going to do that! Not that I don't want too. Maybe I should build a glider just for fun..."

Worried, Ichijou asked, "But what if you fly into a no flying area on accident?"

Ishihara said resolutely, "Then that's a risk I just might have to take!"

Ichijou gawked, "I thought you said for fun!?"

Ishihara nodded, "What part of taking risks like that isn't fun?"

Ichijou gave a nervous laugh, hoping he wasn't being serious, but given that he jumped off the Tokyo Tower, he probably was. Seeing his unease, Ishihara suggested, "Okay fine, I'll be a little more careful than usual." Despite that opening up a few questions as to how he was normally, Ichijou decided not to press anything (unless he actually planned some gliding, of course).

Bidding farewell to Saruta, the duo took their leave of the building, returning to the path. Continuing down the next section, they walked through more forest, a cliff side nearby. They had a good view, but it was mostly more forest, partly flooded: a higher part of the same sight they could see from the cliffs near the Library on the lower level. After some time, they came across another fork in the path, likely on the opposite side of the entrance. There were three paths, however: one extended to a stairway in between a bunch of bamboo, one went at a ninety degree angle to the one they were on, going out of sight, and the last went right between them, heading into the bamboo forest in the between the diamond of paths.

Ichijou mumbled, "Hmm, which way first?"

Looking around, Ishihara suggested, "Let's check that path on the right, heading away, first. Then we'll go down the path to the center, then come back and go down that path to where we started."

Ichijou shrugged, "Sounds good! If we don't get lost, that is."

Looking at the four way intersection, Ishihara said, "Well, there's only one right angle, so as long as we remember that, we'll be fine." Ichijou nodded, and they moved on.

Heading up the staircase, it became apparent what was this way as they reached a small area between staircases, passing under a red archway as they reached the second staricase. Sure enough, they arrived at a Shinto Shrine. A path extended to near the cliff side, where a pair of medium buildings was lined up. The path there was flanked by a number of unused stone lanterns, filled with leaves and covered in moss. There were a few smaller constructions around as well.

Ichijou let out a sigh, "Man, this place has seen better days. Reminds me of the one we've got."

Ishihara asked, "Oh, you mean in your town in the country, right?"

Ichijou nodded, "It mostly gets used by the locals on occasion, but some travelers heading through pray to the river God sometimes. But yeah, it's sorta filthy most of the year until everyone pitches in to clean it before the New Year." Seeing a small building on the right, he got a bit closer and confirmed that it was a water basin, for use in cleansing before worship. Unfortunately, the water was stagnant, green bits of mold sticking to it. Ichijou had considered using it, but now he wasn't so sure.

Continuing down the path, past the lanterns, he was about to move to the ema board, where a number of wooden plaques hung, when he saw Ganaha Eriko up ahead, her white suit contrasting the brown of the Shrine. She was in front of the main building, the open section she was in flanked by two lion statues, their faces replaced by Monokuma's. Getting closer to the girl, Ichijou noticed that she was standing in front of the offering receptacle, a grated wooden box where people would drop their coins when they prayed. There was a closed set of double doors at the front of the building, raised above ground, the short steps up being on the sides. Ganaha was muttering quietly to herself, not responding to the boys as they approached.

Ichijou gave her a look, before saying, "What's up, Ganaha-san?"

Suddenly aware of their presence, the girl turned to the pair quickly, looking a bit fearful, and guilty. Ichijou's eyes widened as he saw a ten thousand yen bill in her hands.

Ishihara asked, a bit accusingly, "Where'd you get that, Ganaha-san?"

Ganaha muttered, "Uh, I was going to offer it..."

Ichijou repeated what the Aeronaut had asked, "But where'd you get it? I haven't seen any money since we got here."

Ganaha began to sweat, pursing her lips. After looking around she muttered, "I-it was in the offering box..."

Ichijou crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling, "You _stole_ it?"

Ganaha whined, "I was gonna give it back! I thought I could use some divine favor after yesterday... I never wanna be involved in a Trial like that again."

Ichijou could see her point, but even so, he had to say, "But stealing from the gods?"

Ganaha whined, "I'm giving it back though! See?" Turning back to the offering box, she rubbed it again, muttering a chant which could have been a prayer or a curse, before dropping it in.

Ishihara shrugged, "Well, I guess you balanced out that divine karma, at least. You might have ended up with a net loss though."

Ganaha frowned, "What? Really?"

Before she could pout, the three jumped when the double doors suddenly burst open. Ganaha jumped the hardest, leaping into Ichijou, whom reflexively caught her, holding her from her legs and back in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As his legs buckled, a dark figure stepped out of the Shrine. It seemed imposing, largely due to being concealed by a billowing black cloak. Though the head was hooded, a pure white mask with a thin, sharp, red smile carved across it and two thin black slits for eye holes covered the face. The left slit was crossed with a red mark, which Ichijou realized was shaped just like Monokuma's eye.

The thing laughed, its voice hard to read, certainly not sounding like anyone Ichijou knew, at least, "Ohohoho! New worshippers to the Shine of the Goddess of Despair? Or thieves, taking what little this Shrine has to offer?"

"I'm sorry!" Ganaha shrieked into Ichijou's ear, making it begin to ring, as if carrying the fifty plus kilos of Producer wasn't enough for the Luckster already.

A bit intimidated, Ishihara asked, "W-who are you?"

The cloaked thing laughed, "I am but a simple Priest. Now, if you have no business here, be gone from this holy place! Lest you besmirch it with your disgusting Hopes and dreams of the Future!" Head bowing slightly, it hissed, "Even the rot that is the Balance between Hope and Despair has no place here." The cloak spread out as the person hiding underneath raised his arms, white sleeves poking out of the arms and the hem of something wide and red visible under the bottom of the cloak. The figure chanted, "Despair is freedom! Despair is pleasure! Despair is life itself!" The Priest of Despair turned away, slipping into the Shrine again, and the doors slammed behind him.

Ishihara, regaining his thoughts, leapt at the door, scrambling over the offering box in no time at all, landing in front of the door and reaching for the handle, trying to rip it open, but only managing to pull against it fruitlessly.

Ganaha mumbled, "Man, what the hell."

Getting a bit tired, and frustrated that the girl was getting so comfortable in his arms, Ichijou gave a strained grunt, "G-Ganaha-san, please. You're heavy."

Ganaha gave a gawk, face displaying her shock as she loosened her grip, allowing Ichijou to put her down. Ishihara gave up on the door as Ganaha muttered, "G-guess it's dieting time..." She pouted, "I'm not getting as much exercise these days. Stupid Killing Game..."

Ishihara grumbled, "That's what you're concerned about!? Who the hell was that!? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Ganaha shrugged, "It was the 16th Student, right?"

Ishihara's mouth hung open for a moment, before he sighed, "Probably. It could have been someone else though." Giving her a hard look, he said, "You don't seem to care either way."

Ganaha moaned, "Of course I don't care! I'm no good at this weird mystery nonsense! It just pisses me off, okay!" Eyes getting watery, she whined, "This sucks, this'll probably super important later but it had to be me here not, like, Kirigiri, who'll notice one tiny detail that'll turn everything on its head!" She feverishly scratched at her head letting out another cry, before she slumped over, moping, her voice low, her flaring mood burnt out, "I'm gonna go get some ice cream or something..." Like the walking dead, she shambled away, heading down the Shrine steps and out of sight.

Ishihara frowned, slipping his hands into his pockets as he sighed, "Maybe we're being too hard on her..."

Ichijou scratched at his black hair, sighing, "Maybe a bit." He had to admit the irony: at times she seemed more unstable then Nagasaki, and yet...

Looking back at the Shrine doors, Ichijou said, "Should we wait to tell everyone until dinner?"

Ishihara nodded, "Yeah, we don't want to leave anyone out." Looking back at the path, he said, "Ah! If she eats that ice cream she'll spoil her dinner before I even start it!" Before Ichijou could stop him, he sped off after her, rushing down the steps.

Ichijou moved to follow him, but he figured he'd come back to him once he found her. In the meantime, he went back to the ema board. Looking over the wooden plaques hanging on it, they were despairingly, well, Despairing. Each one prayed or Hoped for some kind of death or destruction, like 'I want my attempt to kill her to go flawlessly', 'I hope the Yokohama Marine Tower falls over', or 'Katsuragi-san scorned me, please make her family suffer.' Ichijou had a brief compulsion to tear them all down, but withstood it, simply heading back to the path, a bit sick of this place.

As he descended the stairs, he saw Ishihara below, having been going up. He waited until Ichijou arrived, as the Luckster saw a red mark on his cheek, and a mixture of shock and sadness on his face. "She...hit me," he explained, as if he had no idea how it had happened.

Ichijou asked disbelievingly, "What did you do?"

He explained, "She told me to stop bossing her around."

Ichijou asked, "After she hit you?"

Ishihara shook his head, "While she hit me. I didn't get a chance to apologize."

Ichijou scratched his head, not sure what to offer. Thinking to the remaining girls, he was really starting to miss Yokozuna and Andou. Between Nagasaki and Ganaha's lack of stability and Kirigiri and Minami butting heads, Ichijou kept feeling like he had to tread lightly around them else invite trouble.

Going down the stairs and returning to the main path, the two friends went across the main path to the other offshoot, heading into the bamboo forest. The forest seemed to get darker, the bamboo being more tightly packed, thin branches even getting in the way of the path at times. It finally opened up however, and the sight took Ichijou's and Ishihara's breath away.

What stood in front of them was a large complex, surrounded by large stone walls. Behind an opened gate was a large, feudal style building, with a red paneled roof and white walls. A sign to the right of the gate read, 'Fort Arashimine'. They had to get closer to read it, but the subtext explained that it was in use during the Warring States period, which Ichijou remembered Kirigiri mentioning a few days ago. Entering the walls, the two got a look around at the sprawling complex, but found their hopes dashed. The intricate layout of pillars, training equipment, and the unfitting placement of a souvenir stand, was laced with yellow tape. A series of signs sticking out of the ground at various intervals read: 'Closed for renovations'.

They weren't alone in the courtyard of the Fort though: on her hands and knees in front of the doors, barred and coated in tape, was Kirigiri Kasumi again, Uzatei and Furugori standing behind her. Seeing her head bowed in Despair, Ichijou approached, asking, "Are you okay, Kasumi-chan?"

Standing up, she pouted, "I wanted to see the inside..."

Uzatei sighed, "We've been here for how long? Get over it already."

Kirigiri glared, "It's been a minute or so." Uzatei bit his lip, suppressing a smirk and looking away as Kirigiri said to Ichijou and Ishihara, "Don't believe his lies."

Furugori concurred, "I wanted to get inside too though. I mean, an old military base, how many of those do you see?"

Kirigiri twitched, before saying, "And the other thing that was bothering me...this placement! Even if you cut down all the bamboo, its pain for the enemy to get to it, sure, but how are any allies supposed to get here? Can you imagine trying to get a single horse up here? Let alone an entire cavalry unit, and those were quite crucial during the time period." Looking around, she wondered, "Maybe it wasn't a standard Fort, it might have some other reason for being here besides tourist attraction."

Ichijou wasn't really surprised at her knowledge, but that still didn't mean it wasn't impressive. Uzatei joked, "Sealing away an ancient evil, perhaps?"

Ishihara grumbled, "The only thing evil here is probably at that Shrine."

Kirigiri raised a curious eyebrow, making Ishihara give Ichijou a look. Ichijou quickly said, "Well, you saw that board with the plaques of wishes to the god there? Yeah, we'll tell you later."

Kirigiri looked between the two, before pouting, "It's rude to keep a girl waiting."

Uzatei shrugged, "And it's not rude to keep a man waiting?" Kirigiri gave a simple shrug, and began to head away, waving farewell at the three guys.

Furugori gave another look at the Fort, before muttering, "Hmm? What's that?"

Kirigiri and Uzatei, still in earshot, stopped, turning to look. Following Furugori's gaze with Ichijou and Ishihara. Ichijou could see it barely: on the roof, behind a protruding, decorative spike, was something green, contrasting the red roof and brown forest.

As Kirigiri and Uzatei returned, getting a closer look, Ichijou wondered, "Can we reach it?"

Ishihara looked around, before answering, "Stand back." He began to back up, as if to get a running start, throwing his dark yellow jacket aside.

As the four complied, Furugori gawked, "R-really?"

Kirigiri noted, "It's no less than four meters..."

Ichijou began to look and see if there were a lower point to get to the roof, but it was too late. Ishihara began to run straight at the Fort. When he got close, he leapt, transferring his momentum upward. Ichijou's eyes widened as he jumped: at the peak of his jump, the Aeronaut's feet were at roughly the level of Ichijou's head. Ishihara came down, rolling to absorb the shock from the fall rather than taking it in his legs. Backing up again, he muttered, "One more shot."

Kirigiri blinked, "You were closer than I anticipated, but still about a meter off..."

Ishihara grinned, "I haven't warmed up yet." As he returned to his position, however, Ichijou heard someone else breaking into a run. He looked down, seeing Uzatei's scarf discarded, the Fashion Designer going for the Fort. Ichijou heard Ishihara say in confident disbelief, "Yeah, no way."

Ichijou had to gasp when he saw Uzatei jump almost as high as Ishihara had. Kirigiri and Furugori were a bit impressed as well. It wasn't unknown for an Aeronaut who regularly jumped off of buildings to perform such a feat, but Uzatei?

After landing, Uzatei grunted, "Hmm, that was close."

As he approached Ishihara, Jouji said, as if in challenge, "Not even."

Uzatei smirked as he stood next to Ishihara, squatting as he stretched his legs, "I went no less high than you. I'm sure I could do better."

Ishihara began to stretch as well, replying, "Wanna bet?"

Ichijou blinked, looking at Kirigiri and Furugori, asking, "How did this happen?" The pair simply shrugged helplessly.

As the pair ran for the building simultaneously, Furugori sighed, "They make it look so easy..."

They both jumped, but failed to reach the roof, or go any higher than they'd already jumped. As they walked back into position, Ichijou could hear their banter: "Oh? Not going to grab that glider in progress of yours?" "You should take your glasses off, you might get a little less air resistance."

The pair tried a couple more times, neither getting any farther, just wearing themselves out a little, working up a sweat. Realizing something, Ichijou asked, "Hey, wait a minute, why don't you guys, like, work together?"

The pair stopped, looking at Ichijou like he'd first discovered fire. They switched their attention to themselves, before nodding. Uzatei went to under the Fort, before grumbling at Ishihara, "If you kick me in the face, I'll sue."

Going even further beyond, Ichijou began to approach, saying, "Er, maybe we should avoid jumping. If we stack up though, we should be able to make it."

Ishihara shrugged, "Fine by me."

Uzatei nodded, standing, as Ichijou approached. He shrugged, "Very well, hop on." Ichijou nodded as Uzatei stretched out his arms. As Ichijou began to go for the shoulders, Uzatei, eyeing the bottom hem of his yukata, corrected himself, "Actually, you stay on the bottom."

Ichijou pouted, but complied on one condition, "Uh, you could at least take off your shoes?"

Uzatei frowned, groaning, "But then I'll miss out on the thrill of quashing peasants underneath my boot. It's not quite the same with my heels..." Regardless of his words, he kicked off his shoes as Ishihara did the same. Ichijou could only give the Fashion Designer a disapproving look.

Finally setting things into motion, Ichijou bolstered himself as Uzatei stood on his shoulders. Worried about falling, Ichijou spread out his legs, giving himself a bit more stability. Understanding that time was of the essence, Ishihara quickly climbed the tower of high schoolers, and was able to grab the lip of the roof with little trouble. As he climbed up, he said to the two below, "I'm good!"

Face red from exerting himself, Ichijou bowed down, and Uzatei jumped off, landing on the ground in his socks. As he went for his shoes, Ichijou backed up, rubbing his shoulders. Uzatei brushed off his feet as Ishihara returned, standing at the edge of the roof with a green book in his hands. Noticing, Kirigiri approached, looking up. Ishihara read off the cover aloud, "'A History of the Games of Mutual Killing: Volume Two: The Field Trip of Mutual Killing.'" Eyes widening, he blinked, "Eh?"

Eyes wide, Kirigiri looked up longingly. Ichijou blinked, wondering aloud, "Wait, Volume Two? Then this has happened before..."

Furugori nodded grimly, "At least twice, by the sound of things."

Crouching down from his rooftop position, Ishihara leaned down, explaining, "I'll come down after I give it to you."

Kirigiri nodded, raising her hands up. She flinched as Ishihara dropped it: it opened a bit in midair, the pages fluttering as they moved. She managed to catch it, cringing as she bent and ruffled some of the pages in her hands. Frowning, she fixed it as well as she could, before closing it and looking over the cover again. Ishihara took a few steps over, before climbing down, hanging from the lip of the roof before dropping down, once again rolling to his feet, as cleanly as if he did this every day.

The four leaned in as Kirigiri looked over the book's cover, not opening it yet. She swallowed, wondering, "I want to, but...should I?"

Furugori, surprised at her reluctance, insisted, "If it's a Killing Game just like ours that concluded, there's gotta be some answers."

Kirigiri shook her head, explaining, "No, I mean, it's a sequel. Shouldn't I read the previous one first?"

Ichijou gave her a disbelieving look, amazed that she'd pass up an opportunity to read, to which she replied, "Joking."

Ishihara laughed, "Okay, Kirigiri-chan. So, we gonna look over it after dinner? When everyone's together?"

Kirigiri suggested, "Or, if you'd rather, I could read through it and summarize. Who knows how long it could take to get through it with everyone asking questions." Looking around, she added, "I won't horde it: after I've found everything I can, I'll probably leave it in the Library. But more importantly..." Holding it up again, she asked, "Where's Volume One?" Uzatei rolled his eyes, to which she replied, "In seriousness this time. Monokuma wouldn't be cruel enough to not let us see the first Volume, would he?"

"Maybe," Uzatei noted.

Ichijou wondered, "Maybe we missed it? This one was pretty well hidden."

Ishihara agreed, "Yeah, no kidding."

Furugori suggested, "Maybe we can look around a little more? In our free time, I mean."

Ishihara nodded, "Tomorrow maybe?"

Ichijou smiled, "Sounds good. We should finish checking up here first though."

Kirigiri began to make for the gates, saying, "I have one more stop, then I'll head down and start reading." As Uzatei made to follow, she added, "If you see Minami-san, let her know I have it, I don't want her to think I'm hording it."

Ichijou nodded, "Ah, right." Crossing his arms over his chest, he pondered the whole matter between the two. There had to be some way to get them to make up...

Wanting to get a move on, Ishihara waved farewell to Furugori, before asking Ichijou, "Ready to go?" The Luckster nodded, and they went after Kirigiri and Uzatei. Once again returning to the main path, they could see Kirigiri and Uzatei heading over to the Third Level Ranger Station. Ichijou and Ishihara went the opposite way, however.

Their path through the bamboo forest eventually allowed them to come within sight of a rocky path downwards at the next corner of the diamond shaped paths, the area above simply being more forest, with the occasional half buried boulder. The pair headed down, eventually coming across a fairly sheltered section of the path. They were surrounded by two rock walls, but though the sky couldn't be seen, some light still filtered down. The air was warm and humid as well. Continuing down, they saw the telltale sign of a Hot Spring: a curtain with a circle drawn on it, several wavy lines coming from the top. Lifting the curtain, Ichijou headed in, finding a room with a number of shelves. About half of them were empty, and the other half had pure white towels for drying oneself. There was also a bench, but it was occupied: Mikage Naoki lied down on it, arms behind his head. The only other thing of note was another curtain, which likely led to the Spring itself.

"Mikage-kun?" Ichijou asked. The Farmer didn't budge. Feeling ignored, the Luckster decided to respond in kind, going through the curtain to the Spring itself. Despite the warmth of the area though, the first sight he saw chilled him: the icy glare of Minami Fuyuko. From his spot, he did get a quick look around: the large steaming Spring took up quite an area, and a bit of the sky could be seen above. Cool water trickled down from a small stream above into a raised portion of the Spring, which hissed as some of it occasionally lapped into the larger part of the Spring. There was a tiled section on the side, where there were some faucets, stools, and soap, likely for cleaning oneself properly before relaxing in the spring.

Ishihara came in a moment later, hesitating as he saw Minami. Of course, she was fully clothed, but the look on her face made the two wonder what was up were her. She finally grumbled, "Barging in here like you own the place? You're lucky I hadn't decided now was a good time for a bath."

Ishihara couldn't disagree, mumbling, "In more ways than one."

Minami shot him a threatening look at his muttering, so Ichijou quickly stepped in, insisting, "Ehehe, well, I didn't see anything on the shelves back there, so I thought it was safe."

Minami shrugged, "Very well."

There was a brief moment of quiet. Ichijou looked around a little, before saying, "It is really nice in here. I don't really like the shower. I mean, a bath is the perfect way to end a day, you know?"

Ishihara nodded, "I do, but...wait, you do shower, right?"

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah! Of course." Blinking, he wondered, "Why do you ask?"

Suddenly a little self-conscious, he sniffed at his own armpit, prompting Ishihara to insist, "No reason! Er, you don't stink, at least." Ichijou was a bit relieved at that: he was worried for a second.

After thinking for a moment, Minami wondered aloud, "There should be a way to let others know the spring is in use, instead of just hoping they pay attention the shelves. I'd rather not have to worry about anyone peeping."

Ishihara blurted, "I don't think you have to worry, at least." Under her glare, he quickly added, "I mean, you'd probably beat crap out of them, ha ha."

Minami couldn't disagree, nodding, "Most likely."

Glancing around again, Ishihara said, "Well, let's not linger. Wanna head out, Mitsuzi-kun?"

Nodding, he bade Minami goodbye before leaving. As they headed out, they heard Mikage let out a snore.

Looking up at the light, Ishihara noted, "Getting a little late."

Recalling something, Ichijou gasped, "Ah! I need to tell Minami about the book."

Ishihara suggested, "Mind if I go ahead? I think by the time I get back down, it'll be close to dinner."

Ichijou nodded, getting cheerier at the idea of a meal, "Okay! Catch you later." Ishihara nodded, before heading off, going through the curtain and out of sight.

Ichijou turned to head back to the Spring, but stopped as Minami came out. The Contractor, looked around, noting Ishihara was gone. With Ichijou lingering, she could only think to ask, "Did you need something?"

Ichijou nodded, explaining, "I just wanted to mention something. We found a book at the Fort. Kasumi-chan's giving it a look right now."

Minami crossed her arms over her chest, saying, "The Fort was closed for entry. Did you see her find it or did she just tell you?"

Ichijou really shouldn't have been surprised at her paranoia. He elaborated, "Er, we found it on the roof and she offered to take it."

Minami narrowed her eyes, but nodded. She then queried, "It this important? What's so special about the book?"

Realizing that he missed the most important part, Ichijou said, "Er, 'History of the Mutual Killing Game', the second Volume."

Minami's eyes widened, and she nodded, saying, "Thank you."

Suddenly kicking her foot out, Minami jarred the bench Mikage was on, causing him to jerk awake, rolling off the ground and landing on the floor. His sunglasses clattered to the ground as he pushed himself to his knees, saying, "I'm up! I'm up!" Grabbing his sunglasses, he looked around, wondering, "Wh-what happened?"

"We're leaving," Minami said. Ichijou could only wonder how long the two were here if Mikage could fall asleep. The Farmer grumbled as he put his sunglasses over his green eyes, quickly heading out, as if to distance himself from the large girl, whom followed after him. Ichijou had no idea what was happening.

After a moment, he made to follow, heading back up the path to outside again. Heading down the diamond path back to the entrance, he noticed that it was set alongside a stream, the beginning of which seemed to be out of sight in the bamboo forest, he realized as it bent out of sight. Finally reaching the starting point, he took the path back down to the Second Level. As he passed the red signpost, he realized that perhaps the stream and Hot Spring fed into the lake. He recalled that it wasn't particularly cold when they'd swam there the other day, which lent evidence to the idea...not that it really mattered. Maybe. Hand moving to his lower back, where he'd poked himself with his knife yesterday, he had to remember that any detail could be important.

Going down the path to the Second Level, he reached the First Level after what felt like a hike. It was taking longer and longer to traverse this place. He waited quietly in the Resort Restaurant until dinner, as everyone slowly began to gather, their hunger calling them. As Ishihara brought out the night's meal, Ichijou couldn't help but notice Kirigiri hadn't shown up. Everyone else had, so he got up, saying, "Be back in a minute."

As he left, Minami got up to follow him. He didn't deny her, and the pair crossed the Level to the Lodges, finding Kobayashi's. Ichijou could only guess that she was here, but figured she might also be in the Library as he approached. He rang the doorbell, and after a few moments, Kirigiri opened it. Looking at the pair, she blinked, before saying, "Oh, right, dinner."

Minami grumbled, "Is this book that engaging?"

Kirigiri nodded, explaining, "I'll bring it over. I skimmed it, but there's some information omitted: blacked out lines, pictures, and pages...but it's still quite detailed otherwise." Turning away, she retreated inside, before coming back out with the green book in hand. The three then headed to the Restaurant quickly, plating up their food as a few curious eyes looked over the cover of the book.

Ishihara began, "Okay, now that we've given the Third Level a look, anyone have anything to say?"

Ichijou smiled, "The Hot Spring! We need to use it at some point." Quite a few of the others seemed to agree.

Furugori added, "The Fort seemed kinda interesting. Shame it's closed. The Shrine was neat, at least."

Kirigiri interrupted, "You didn't read the prayers on the ema board, did you?" The Computer Engineer shook his head, but Kirigiri said nothing more.

Saruta noted, "There was also another Ranger Station, though I can't imagine what the tables might be used for, unless we want to eat in a different environment."

Ishihara mumbled, "Oh, there's a thought."

Looking around, Kirigiri said, "Well, if that's everything."

Ichijou mumbled, "Well..."

Interrupting, Uzatei pointed out, "Was there any way to get to a higher level? I'm afraid we didn't see."

Thinking about it, Kirigiri said, "There must be. Yokozuna mentioned that she's snowboarded here, and we haven't seen any worthy slopes here yet, have we?"

Uzatei shrugged, "I suppose we could have missed something..."

Trying to go back to his story, Ichijou began, "Anyway! There was something." Looking at Ishihara and Ganaha, he quickly told everyone about the incident with the cloaked and masked Priest of Despair. The reaction of the others was mixed between intrigued and uncaring, but naturally, the one with the most questions was Kirigiri Kasumi. She asked, "How tall was he? Was there anyone unaccounted for at the time?"

Ishihara answered the first one, explaining, "He was standing above us, so it was kinda hard to tell, sorry."

Brow furrowed, Furugori asked, "Wait, how did you know it was a guy if you couldn't tell by voice?"

Ganaha explained with a bit of uncertainty, "Because he called himself a 'Priest', and not a 'Priestess'...pretty sure."

Nagasaki muttered, helping to answer the second question, "I...wasn't with anyone."

Saruta nodded, "I encountered Ichijou-san and Ishihara-san before they say the incident occurred, but not many after.

Furugori scratched his head, saying, "I guess I was alone too."

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before sighing, "Well, we don't know much. All we can do is speculate. It's not impossible that it was one of you three." Giving a glance at Nagasaki, she mumbled, "One of you two..." Ichijou saw where she was coming from: Nagasaki would have to be an amazing actor to pull off both her usual self and the Priest of Despair. Of course, even with that in mind, it didn't seem likely to be Furugori or Saruta either. The latter would have had to follow them without their noticing, for starters.

Kirigiri continued, "Of course, I think it's more likely to be a trick of Monokuma's, or the Sixteenth Student. However, another hypothesis just popped into my head." Looking around, she noted, "The Priest of Despair wore a mask, Gold Dragon wore a mask...we may be dealing with a strangely two faced Sixteenth Student." Getting a few looks, she elaborated, "A boy whose Talent lies in Acting or Disguise, perhaps?"

Uzatei noted, "There's a thought. Wouldn't that explain your Laughing Student incident last week as well? We discounted that person being Gold Dragon, but with this bit in mind..."

Kirigiri nodded, "We'll have to wait for more sightings and evidence to be sure. If we could mark either of them somehow...but I digress." Grabbing the book, she held it up, showing off the cover, beginning, "Shall we discuss this?"

Ganaha asked, "Well, what is it?"

Ishihara answered, "'A History of the Games of Mutual Killing: Volume Two: The Field Trip of Mutual Killing'."

Saruta began to fiddle with his hair curl, musing, "Oh? Do go on."

Uzatei asked, "How far did you get?"

Kirigiri began, "I skimmed it briefly, but it is partially redacted: there are some pictures, lines of text, or even entire pages blacked out. To start from the beginning, it covers a group of Students, much like us, who remember little about their brief time at Hope's Peak Academy, before being dropped into a remote location and told...well, first there was the rabbit, but it wasn't long before Monokuma showed up and told them to kill each other. It's another Game of Mutual Killing, just with a different batch of Victims and a different location. The ending seems to get a bit stranger from what I glanced at though, I'll keep you updated."

Minami said firmly, "I would like to go through it with you."

Kirigiri gave a perplexed look, with perhaps a hint of defiance, but conceded, "Very well. We can look over it right here after the meal."

Getting frustrated at the subject change, Ganaha grumbled loudly, "But the...what about the rabbit? Why is there a rabbit!? What is the purpose of the rabbit!?"

"Upupupu, all this talk just of the Field Trip just brings the memories flooding back! Good times, gooood times," said Monokuma as he entered the scene. Looking at the book, ignoring the glares, he laughed, "Well done on finding that! You've achieved 1 of 3 Collectibles in Arashimine Resort. Your Main Game Progress is 53%. Your Side Quest Progress is 34%. Your Free Time Progress is 34%. You have found one hidden area. Would you like to save the game?"

"What?" Ichijou asked, not having any clue what the bear was talking about.

Monokuma answered, "Trick question! Real life doesn't have save points."

Uzatei grumbled, "Do you have anything sensible to say or are you just going to be annoying?"

"Both!" Monokuma replied. Looking around, he asked, "Oh, now where was I...oh right, Monomi! My little sister wasn't without purpose! She was there for me to abuse, physically and mentally, in the comedy of life! She couldn't make it through; she has a tragic case of Punished. It's been going around lately." Looking at Kirigiri, he laughed, "Ahaha. Whoops! Spoilers."

Kirigiri's eyes spun for a moment, before stammering, "Wait, she was...a Culprit?" She looked at the book again, before shooting Monokuma a nasty look, likely assuming the bear was toying with her.

Monokuma shrugged, "What? It's true! Oh well, you guys enjoy my memories. Be sure to find the others: they've all got some juicy stuff! Friendships! Murder! Betrayal! Despair! Suffering!" Sagely, he added, "Learn from those before you and be wizened, so as to not repeat their mistakes...especially you future Culprits!" Scampering off, he left the Students alone.

Ichijou frowned, "Friendship was the only positive one."

Ishihara tried to reassure him, saying, "Er, I'm sure there's some nice bits in there...in between the Trials."

Kirigiri suggested, "I'll look over things with Minami-san and we'll give you the details tomorrow, okay?"

The response positive, the night finally began to wind down. After cleaning up a little, both his dishes and his person, Ichijou found himself drifting to sleep after what felt like a long day, his last thoughts for the evening on the idea of other Games of Mutual Killing. Had there been survivors? Where were they? And who was behind all of it? He could only hope things could go well...

* * *

**So much mystery happening! Could we even hope to solve it all?**

**Anyway, for our Free Times, it looks like we'll be seeing Mikage for certain. It was a tie for the others, but I'll be going with Nagasaki. Anyway, we'll see the first one next time, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 3-2: Keeping Clean

At the blaring of reveille, Kirigiri Kasumi groaned as she rolled in her bed, tightening her shield of bed sheets around her. She had been sleeping so well: last night had been long. As she recalled, her mind was filled with what she and Minami Fuyuko had discovered last night. To be honest, it wasn't has much has she'd hoped, but she had probably been too expectant. Even so, there were some things that would be worth sharing. At the moment, however, Kasumi was having trouble discovering the willpower to get out of bed. She didn't even know when they went to bed last night, but she fell asleep quickly.

As she began to drift asleep, she was jarred awake by the sound of her doorbell, which seemed to echo on the walls and assault her eardrums repeatedly. Groaning in frustration and agony, she realized she'd probably never get back to sleep if she got up to get to the door, but keeping everyone waiting might make them start to worry. Rolling out of bed, she crawled to her feet and slumped over to the door, opening it. It was brighter outside, so she was forced to block her eyes, attempting to rub the wooziness out of her as she heard the familiar voice of Ichijou asked, "You okay, Kasumi-chan?"

"I'm up, I'm up," she muttered, opening her eyes and looking around. Glancing down, she realized she was still in her pajamas, so she insisted, "I'll be over in a few, don't worry about me."

Ichijou shrugged, insisting, "Well, Minami-san can tell us everything and you can get some rest if you want."

Kirigiri shook her head, sending her long hair flitting about as she mumbled, "No, its fine." Not wanting to keep everyone waiting, she closed the door and headed back inside, grabbing a change of clothes and going into the bathroom, applying a bit of chilly water to the face helped wake her up and a change of clothes helped her feel even fresher. She'd no doubt wake up fully eventually. Stretching a bit, she headed outside, making her way over to the Resort Restaurant. As she entered, she saw that Minami was here, though she wasn't eating, despite her plate of breakfast being in front of her. Kirigiri grabbed her food and sat down in one of the empty seats, before saying, "Good morning."

Curious, Uzatei sat back in his chair before asking, "So, did you learn anything useful?" He briefly glanced at the book, which had likely been returned by Minami this morning, as the pair had been forced to leave the Restaurant at ten PM, migrating to the Library instead.

Going over the key points in her head, Kirigiri nodded, "Quite a bit." Looking over to the Contractor, she asked, "Minami-san, would you like to help me go over everything?" The hulking girl gave no response.

After a moment, Ichijou asked, "Minami-san?" Next to her, Ganaha prodded her shoulder, which resulted in the large girl letting out a snore.

Kirigiri let out an exasperated sigh, grumbling, "She fell asleep!?"

Ishihara let out a laugh, saying, "Well, you were both up late last night."

Ganaha mumbled, "Well, how do we wake her up?"

Nagasaki said quietly, "Might be safer not too..." Kirigiri didn't disagree, but she felt it had to be done: Minami tended to dislike being left out.

The one to dare was Uzatei, who prodded her until she was roused, grunting and looking around while he hastily returned to his seat. With a loud snort, Minami's hand slammed down on her plate, where she grabbed several pieces of bacon and shoved them into her mouth, swallowing them before grunting, "I'm up."

"Good morning, Minami-san," Kirigiri said. The girl simply let out another grunt, wiping her hand before grabbing her fork and going at the rest of her breakfast. Kirigiri nodded, "Well, I suppose I can begin now."

Clearing her throat, she began to share the story of the second Game of Mutual Killing. "As I said last night, it began similarly to how it did with ourselves: sixteen children in an isolated area with no way to escape. However, their guide was different: a rabbit named Usami who brought them to Jabberwock Island, for the purpose of letting them strengthen their bonds. However, that was undone by Monokuma, who interrupted, breaking Usami's control, changing her into Monomi, and instating the Field Trip of Mutual Killing, yet another Game. The first incentive, however, was the fact that everyone was missing their memories. Or rather, Monomi stole them. I'm not quite sure why: it's likely that the explanation was omitted. The ending in particular...just about everything is unreadable. Pages and pages of blacked out images and text."

She continued without waiting for anyone else to speculate, "Anyway, for the most part, the Game went as you'd expect. A new area would open up, Monokuma would give an incentive, someone would be killed, a Trial would occur, and it would begin again. If you are interested in the cases, I'd recommend giving the book a read. But to go over the main points: Monokuma teased a traitor, a mole, working for an organization that destroyed much of the world. It may have simply been a few cities, or even all of it. The unreacted information I got was vague."

Ishihara gasped, "W-what do you mean?"

Kirigiri reached for the book, flipping through the pages until she found the pictures: a destroyed bridge, a plane crashed on a ruined city street, and a burnt down forest. They weren't recent pictures from the look of it: any smoke had faded, but if that was true, then the areas were now abandoned, and unclean.

"Awful," Nagasaki grimaced.

Ichijou muttered grimly, "It looks like...a war."

Uzatei wondered aloud, "I wonder...that flooding we have nearby? Could it have been caused by the same thing?"

Kirigiri didn't answer their speculations, continuing, "The points beyond that I thought were most interesting was that Monokuma had an absolute power over the Island, just like he does here at the Resort. Some the incentives for instance were quite beyond any means of science I'm aware of, such as a contagious disease that changes personality, or turning one of the injured students into a robot."

Saruta blinked, "That is certainly...unusual."

Furugori gawked, "Wait, what!? A robot!?" Claiming down a bit, he said, "No wait, you mean cyborg...or maybe an android?"

Minami noted, "Far more over the top than what he's done here."

Saruta raised an eyebrow, asking, "Really? I think the weather differences between levels it quite extraordinary. If anything, the temperature difference would result in a lot of wind, no?"

Mikage smirked, "So, you're a Meteorologist now, Saruta-san?"

Clearing her throat, the others stopped, and Kirigiri continued, "However, the explanation for it was perhaps, even stranger. The Island, the events there... I didn't really understand, but some of it was not exactly real. What did you say again, Minami-san?"

"There was something about 'computer generated'... It somehow wasn't actually taking place," Minami tried to explain.

Furugori raised an eyebrow, asking, "Er what was computer generated, exactly?"

Minami explained, "One of the Students, and the rabbit Monomi, were not true beings. They were somehow products of a computer."

Skeptical, Furugori reached over and snapped up the book, flipping it open towards the end. He studied it for several minutes in contemplation, before letting out a snort of disbelief, chuckling, "Yeah, right, this is straight out of a sci-fi. A computer generated reality? Yeah right!" Closing the book confidently, he set it down before adjusting his glasses, stating, "I wouldn't trust it an eighth of how far you can throw it." Kirigiri blinked as his slight change in demeanor: he seemed to be more firm and confident when it came to computers.

With a sigh, Kasumi offered, "The entire book may have been fiction for all we know, but on the chance it wasn't, well..."

Ichijou scratched his head, "I'm not really sure if I understand why it's such a big deal. I mean, I hope everything went okay for those guys, but unless it helps us here, we probably shouldn't worry too much."

Kirigiri shrugged, "It could put things into perspective, I think. We can see exactly how others dealt with the same situation."

Minami added, "And in the strangest case imaginable, if one Game of Killing could take place in a false, computer generated reality..."

Ishihara frowned, "Hey, you aren't suggesting that none of this is real, are you?"

Minami crossed her arms over her chest, insisting, "I know what I'm implying."

Ichijou looked around, saying, "It feels really real."

Kirigiri jumped in, "Well, I think regardless of whether this Resort is real or not, we should presume that everything we do here is real, and has real consequences. As nice it would be to hope that Andou, Yokozuna, and Tamura might still be alive in 'reality', even Kobayashi and Sanada...I don't imagine anyone wants to risk testing it?" Naturally, there was no response. Glancing at Minami, she added, "Well, Minami-ch...ch..." Kasumi swallowed, before quickly saying, "-san." She had tried, in all honesty, tried to make some amends with her and call her by a friendlier honorific, but she just couldn't. There was nothing cute or endearing about Minami Fuyuko. _Nothing_.

The Contractor noticed of course, clicking her tongue, before asking gruffly, "What?"

"Was there anything you wanted to add?" Kirigiri asked, sliding the book over.

Picking it up she flipped through it, before nodding, "I was curious about one thing. Hope's Peak Students are supposed to be world renown." Passing the book around, she asked, "Have any of you heard of even one of these people?"

The book changed hands, each of those at the table giving one of the earlier pages a look, where it listed the sixteen students. Noticing something, Ganaha asked, "This guy though, Hinata Hajime? Why doesn't he have a Talent listed?"

Recalling, Kirigiri explained, "The Luckster there found out that he did not have one. I was unable to discover why he was in the Killing Game despite supposedly being Untalented, however." She also added quietly, with a bit of dejection, "Or why I am..." Having nothing more to add, Ganaha passed the book along.

The one that got the most recognition was the Super High School Level Princess, or to be more specific, her home country of Novoselic, though the most any one of them could say was that it was a small, but powerful, European country.

The Togami Conglomerate was brought up by Uzatei, who knew that they were highly influential worldwide, and managed by a single successor to the Togami family, which was exactly why Byakuya had been accepted to Hope's Peak Academy.

The only other one to get any hits was something both Ishihara and Uzatei were both familiar with, yet another legacy: the Kuzuryuu Family of the Yakuza. They knew nothing about the runty Fuyuhiko, but at the very least, his family existed.

As Minami took the book back, Kirigiri nodded, "So, there's at least some evidence that it wasn't entirely made up. But unfortunately, it didn't really answer anything."

Uzatei pointed out, "You know, you ask if we know of these people, but the truth is...well, like you said, Hope's Peak Students are supposed to be world renown." Looking around, he finished, "And yet, none of us have heard of each other." No one had a rebuttal to offer.

Ganaha snarled, "Just more questions!? Augh!" Her head jerked downwards, before stopping suddenly. Pushing her plate aside, Ganaha then rattled the table a bit as she slammed her head down, letting out a low whine of dissatisfaction (or perhaps pain, Kirigiri wasn't sure).

After a moment, Ishihara wondered aloud, "You know, that other book might still be around here somewhere. Wanna spend the day looking for it?

There was some agreement, but Furugori pointed out, "It could be anywhere: there are a lot of woods here."

Ichijou pointed out, "Well, we found this one at the Fort, so they might be at one of the landmarks, but they're probably hard to find."

Nagasaki mumbled, "Could be dangerous."

Ganaha, having sit back up, nodded, "Not to mention dirty. More forest trekking and paths: it's so tiring!"

Ishihara stood, saying, "I got it!" Looking around, he said, "How about after we search, we try out the Hot Spring?" That suggestion got a few nods of approval. Kirigiri herself didn't really have much enthusiasm though, but considering that she'd be spending her time in the bath with Minami, Ganaha, and Nagasaki, could she really be blamed?

Splitting up to go search around, Kirigiri found herself heading down to the Ground Level. She started her search in the Ranger Station, checking every corner and crevice she could. However, nothing turned up.

As she made her way back outside, she saw one of the others approaching. Mikage seemed rather relaxed, as usual, his hands in the pockets of his green pants, and his sunglasses obscuring his eyes as usual. Spotting Kirigiri, he headed over, stopping as the girl explained, "I already gave the Station a look. Though if you want to, by all means."

Mikage shrugged, "Meh, whatever. Honestly, I'm not too interested."

Not surprised, Kirigiri wondered, "What does interest you then? Escape?"

Mikage frowned, "Eh, I've got seeds in the ground, but those are being taken care of, so whatever. And hey, I'm not in a classroom, so I'm not hating this in the least."

Blinking at the analogy, Kirigiri wondered aloud, "Are you being literal or figurative?"

"Both, I guess," Mikage shrugged. Kirigiri decided not to respond. Ignoring her silence, Mikage asked, "Wanna look around together?"

Kirigiri casually replied, "I suppose that's fine, as long as we don't find ourselves near any sharp implements."

Mikage frowned, "What? You think I'm going to hurt you?"

Kirigiri said grimly, "Haven't you been listening to Minami? It's me whom you should be worried about." Mikage lowered his sunglasses, giving the girl an unamused glance. Kirigiri couldn't help by smile innocently, relieved that he seemed to trust her.

Beginning their search, they headed to the Auditorium, checking underneath the benches and around the stony walls. However, no matter where Kirigiri went, Mikage seemed to be close by. Was he hounding her? Hoping she wouldn't regret starting conversation, she began, "So, Naoki-kun, what's your hometown like?"

Mikage shrugged, "Decent farming village that's an eternity from anywhere that matters. Hell, I basically put it on the map."

Kirigiri noted, "'Decent' is an unusual choice in wording."

The Farmer mumbled, "I guess. I mean, it's not like I hate it, but it's just so annoying to be there, especially after moving to the city."

Raising an eyebrow, Kirigiri asked, "Oh, there may be a story there."

Mikage eyed her through his sunglasses, asking, "I suppose. Why are you interested?"

Kirigiri sighed, "Well, it's not as if I can share my own."

Mikage swallowed, mumbling, "Right, right." After thinking for a moment, he began, "Well, I got my renown through my farming methods, which are now patented. As a result, I got a ton of cash. I never really had any money before, so I thought I'd enjoy myself, you know? I checked out the city and did about anything a wealthy middle schooler could think of. Ate expensive food, got rides everywhere...of course, all the money in the world can't help you if you're underaged."

Kirigiri wondered, "Oh? What kind of illicit activities were you trying to get into?"

Mikage shrugged, "I wanted to try city alcohol, see if it was any different."

Giving the Farmer a hard look, Kirigiri asked, "Are you implying you've tried alcohol before?"

Mikage shrugged uncaringly, "My uncle's a brewer and my parents can't hide it very well. The best part is my dad drinks so much he forgets how much he drank. He just assumes he drank whatever I did, so I've almost never got caught."

"Almost?" Kirigiri wondered.

Mikage grumbled, "Questions, questions, questions."

Holding out her hands, Kirigiri begged sarcastically, "Answers, answers, answers."

"Fine! Fine, jeez," Mikage groaned.

Noting his displeasure, Kirigiri asked, "You don't have to indulge me, I'm just naturally inquisitive."

Mikage shrugged, "Nah, it's fine. I mean, it wouldn't be you if you weren't like that." Continuing his story, he said, "Once, I got pretty drunk and ended up walking halfway across town to a friend's house. I don't remember the details: one moment I was stumbling around town, and the next I woke up in her bed." Kirigiri gagged on her spit, and began to cough as she choked. Mikage grunted, "Hey, calm down, she's more like a sister than anything, and she was on the floor when I woke up. And damn did I wish I hadn't, because when she got up, she gave me an earful, going on about how if I'd been caught by someone else I'd have been in huge trouble, like her bringing me into her room wasn't suspicious enough..."

Kirigiri nodded, "Nope, nothing suspicious about hormonal teenagers of opposite genders sleeping in the same room, not at all."

Mikage replied, "It actually worked out. We've been friends since we were kids, so she was able to pass it off like nothing was abnormal. She's that kinda kid everyone thinks is sweet and quiet but is actually just scary."

"I see," Kirigiri said, noting, "She seems to like you though."

Mikage grimaced, "I...I dunno, I just can't see it. Trust me, if you'd met her, you'd think otherwise. I mean, we're definitely friends, but any more than that? Nah. Naaaaaah." Glancing away, he did note, "She's pulled me out of the fire a couple times though. Especially lately: the town feels like it's out for me or something."

Kirigiri wondered, "Why would that be?"

Mikage groaned, "Why do you think? _Money_." Slipping his hands into his pockets grumpily, he began, "I mean, hell, even after my little vacation, I still had plenty, and it just keeps coming in. You know what that means? Friends want money, neighbors want money, family wants money. I've got cousins and second cousins I've never met coming around and begging. Seriously, what the hell!? And it's worse when they get all 'subtle' about it, going on about their problems the moment I get within earshot, then looking at me like I'm crap when I ignore them. It's friggin' tiring! Is it any wonder I moved? Got my own place now. Sure, I barely know how to take care of myself, but jesus, I'd rather go to the slums in India than back home sometimes."

Kirigiri blinked at his rant: she hadn't really considered it from that point of view. She wondered, "What about your childhood friend?"

Mikage opened his mouth, but stopped, no doubt contemplating her. He began, "You know, I don't think she's ever bothered me about that. My spending habits sometimes, but never about what I should buy."

Kirigiri replied, "In other words, she cares more about you than your money?"

Despite his obscuring sunglasses, Mikage seemed to wince, before nodding, "Yeah, I guess." After standing quietly for a moment, he wondered aloud, "Did I just...miss her? Yeah, it's official, we're in some computer reality thing, no way this is real." Kirigiri gave an awkward smile as he finished, "Or maybe it was you messing with me...I'm gonna go."

As the Farmer made his way out, Kirigiri watched him go. She hadn't really considered what he had to deal with: perhaps his strained relationships was part of the reason he found so much enjoyment in spending his profits on frivolous things? Perhaps she should suggest a conversation with Uzatei, a wealthy person his own age who might be able to relate?

Finishing the search of the Auditorium herself, she decided to give the back rooms a look another time, instead heading back out to check out some areas alone. The large boulder at the end of the road seemed impassable, and there was no sign of anything remotely subtle about it, thus searching for a book was pointless. She also considered checking the forest, but the likelihood of it being destroyed by the fire, or simply being nearly impossible to find it the stretch of woods made t too daunting for her to even attempt. Getting disheartened, she simply spent the next couple hours in her room, reading. There would be more time to search...probably.

As lunchtime finally rolled around, she headed to the Restaurant, arriving last, just as the food came out. She wondered who else was slacking in the search: she was probably the most interested in finding the Volume, after all.

As everyone began to eat, Ishihara noted, "Okay, let's see...since there are less girls, maybe they should go first?"

Minami recalled, "The Hot Spring, you mean?"

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind."

Minami replied, "Very well, though if any of you dare to part the curtain over the door, you will not be at the next Trial."

"Noted," Furugori nodded nervously.

Hiding a sly grin, Kirigiri wondered, "You weren't thinking of trying anything, were you, Yasuo-kun?"

"Of course not!" Furugori said defensively almost as soon as she'd closed her mouth.

Ichijou suggested, "Let's just keep away from the Third Level for now. Maybe take our turn after dinner?"

Ishihara nodded, "Sounds like a plan!"

The meal continued, and once the girls were finished, they gathered themselves. Collected and composed (physically), the four girls headed up, Minami leading the way and Nagasaki trailing behind. Kirigiri hadn't been certain if she'd even attempt to join them, and yet, there she was.

After a little bit, the group passed the temperate Second Level to the nippy Third Level, taking the left path to the Hot Spring. After descending down the rocky path and going through the Curtain, Minami stopped and looked at the entrance. She muttered, "If only there were some way to block this."

Looking between Nagasaki and Minami, Kirigiri noted, "To be honest, if anyone dared, I'd almost say they'd deserve what they saw if they could live to tell about it." Minami studied her for a moment, before giving a dark chuckle. As a shiver shook her spine, Kirigiri prayed the boys had enough sensibility or nobility to avoid harm.

Each moving to their own shelf, the girls began to undress, shedding themselves of their clothing. To Kirigiri's surprise, the quickest out was Ganaha, who seemed a bit excited, not even grabbing herself a towel. Kirigiri grabbed an extra towel along with her own, and began to head in, before noticing that Nagasaki was being quite hesitant to remove anything more than her coat. Having a feeling it would be best to leave her be for now, Kirigiri headed into the Hot Spring. After cleaning herself off, she joined Ganaha in the Spring as Minami entered. Kirigiri couldn't help but notice she had two towels...she bit her lip to avoid making a joke about her size.

Ganaha, looking slightly different with her side-ponytail gone, let out a sigh of relief, musing, "It feels like it's been ages since I had a real bath. Showers just don't do anything for me."

"Agreed," Minami said from the other side of the area.

Ganaha thought for a moment, before blurting, "Can you even fit in your shower?"

Kirigiri held her breath as Minami stopped her movement in the corner. Almost defensively, Kirigiri sank into the water a bit more. Minami finally admitted, "It is a bit...cramped." Kirigiri mentally relaxed, glad she hadn't done anything. Perhaps it was the atmosphere? Ganaha hadn't even blinked...perhaps Kirigiri was just fearfully paranoid of the hulking girl?

As Minami made to enter the Spring, Kirigiri slipped out. Minami shot her a look as she wrapped a towel around her torso, grunting, "Done with us already?"

Kirigiri shook her head, before heading to the curtain wordlessly. One hand aiding in holding the towel up, the other parted the curtain allowing her to look out. Spotting Nagasaki, she saw the Survivalist half dressed, frozen anxiously at the shelf. Kirigiri felt a bit of pity for the girl, assuming she was concerned about her safety. Shaking her head, she took a breath, trying to channel Ichijou's spirit. That was easier said than done, considering he wasn't dead...wait, what was she even thinking?

Pushing past the brief chill she got when entering the colder air of the changing room, she Ayumi asked plainly, "Are you alright, Nagasaki-chan?"

The girl looked up, before turning away, murmuring something incomprehensible. Kirigiri frowned, slightly peeved, before taking a few steps closer, asking, "Excuse me?" She wished she'd said it a bit more calmly though...maybe she had accidentally channeled Kobayashi instead of Ichijou?

Nagasaki finally admitted, "It's just, I haven't bathed with anyone in...a decade. Not since before..." She trailed off, but Kirigiri understood, recalling the incident that earned her a spot in Hope's Peak. Out of one bid for survival and into another...as if there weren't enough reasons to pity her already.

Trying to narrow down the problem, Kirigiri asked a couple questions, "Are you afraid we might hurt you while you're unarmed? I wouldn't mind too much if you brought your knife, but it might rust..."

Nagasaki's face tensed, before she shook her head, "No, I wasn't. It's just...my body...I have a few scars."

Starting to understand, Kirigiri smiled, before saying softly, "Yes, and?" Nagasaki blinked in surprise as Kirigiri continued, "Are you ashamed of them? You've been through some rough times. In fact, the more I think about it, the more impressed I am: injuries can be fatal when you're alone in the wilderness. Yet, here you are, in good health." _Physically_, Kirigiri added mentally, despite herself.

Nagasaki fidgeted awkwardly, not saying something in response. Kirigiri wondered if perhaps she was just looking for excuses, but she'd made it this far, hadn't she? Sure enough, after a few moments, she began to strip again. Suddenly conscious, Kirigiri quickly checked the path beyond the entrance curtain, peeking her head through, but saw or heard no one approaching. Heading back, she returned to the Spring, removing her towel and reentering the warm water.

It wasn't more than a minute later when Nagasaki entered sheepishly. As she cleaned herself off, Ganaha , "Oh, I thought you ran off. Well, nice of you to join us, I guess." Nagasaki didn't respond, simply cleaning herself before heading over. As she got closer, Kirigiri noticed the scars she was conscious about: claw marks on the back of her right shoulder, and the remnants of a bite on her lower right calf, normally hidden by her socks. The claw marks resulted in a small, but jagged set of scars, but the calf wound was more grisly: a chunk of flesh had been clearly taken ages ago, and it had healed a bit unevenly. Kirigiri wasn't the only one who saw either: the silence that had once been due to the girls relaxing now became a bit tense. Nagasaki noticed, becoming a little downcast, sinking into the water a bit, strands of the hair from her unfurled ponytail floating on the water.

Trying to recoup the mood, Kirigiri began to ask, "So..." She hesitated though, as the only conversation starting questions that came to mind were the mysteries behind the place: not exactly the best subject to discuss. Once again she began to miss Yokozuna and Andou and their more sociable nature... Finally coming up with something, she said, "The Spring is pretty nice. I've never done this before."

Ganaha asked disbelievingly, "Huh? Never?"

Kasumi shrugged, replying a bit defensively, "Well, maybe not 'never'. I wouldn't know, would I?"

Ganaha gaped for a second, before turning and whistling innocently. After a moment, she quickly said, "Well, I think group baths are nice. I take them with the girls after long training sessions if they do a good job. It's a good way to unwind and get closer to them. I mean, I had to do something: the newer ones kept becoming afraid of me."

Minami said sarcastically, "You don't say?"

Ganaha shrugged, the insincerity flying over her head, "I know right? I mean, I'm not that bad. The turnover rate was pretty high at one point though, but I've never fired anyone. They left on their own!"

"Turnover?" Nagasaki repeated. She mumbled in confusion, "Apple?"

Kirigiri smiled slightly as she explained, "No, the turnover rate is how often employees are lost. A high turnover rate in this case means..."

Minami nodded, "The new ones couldn't take the heat."

Ganaha frowned, "That's what I don't understand: how can there be any heat if I never fired anyone?"

Kirigiri frowned, "That was, perhaps, the lamest most Despair inducing pun I've ever heard."

Ganaha parroted, "Pun?" Thinking about it, she shrugged, "Well, I guess. That was unintentional though!"

Minami asked, "Did any of the 'idols-to-be' whom quit explained why?"

Ganaha crossed her arms over her chest, thinking deeply for a second, before saying, "Nope."

Minami huffed, "How did you make Hope's Peak with that attitude? When any of my foremen or workers have issues and quit, I demand to know what went wrong. If it's a resolvable situation, it may be managed, and if not, I can learn where the issue was and strive to be better next time."

Ganaha thought for a moment, before pointing out, "That's different though. Give me a break! You have to deal with grown men who've got families to feed! I have to deal with middle school girls who want to see pictures of themselves on magazines or want to spread smiles and rainbows to their fans or some nauseating crap like that. The differences in the sense of professionalism between the two are incomparable!" Her ranting ended, and she seemed to slump for a moment, taking a breath, inhaling the fumes coming off the corpse of the relaxing atmosphere the bath had once created.

Kirigiri blinked, amazed for a moment, explaining, "I don't think I've heard you string together a sentence that...articulate, before, Ganaha-san."

The Producer was silent for a moment, before looking up, scratching her head and asking, "Huh? What? I think I blacked out for a second there." Kirigiri covered her mouth to hide her amusement as Minami, uncaring, let out a short laugh. Nagasaki mostly seemed lost, but she wasn't tense, at least.

After relaxing for a little while longer, Ganaha, first in, was the first to get out. As she wrapped herself in the towel Kirigiri grabbed for her, Nagasaki muttered, "Wait a minute, do you hear something?"

Curious, Kirigiri listened as Ganaha, paranoid, made her way to the curtain, peeking through. Minami sat up straighter as Ganaha turned to the others shaking her head.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from above, a shuffling, followed by a voice, "Ah, finally, some fresh air." Kirigiri looked up, past the lip of the higher spring, where the voice came from. Her jaw dropped as a figure came into view from beyond, his gaze upward. The flowing red cape and gold colored spandex suit were more than enough to identify the figure.

Eyes widening, Kirigiri jumped up, exclaiming, "Gold Dragon!?" At her voice, the masked superhero looked down at the girls. Ganaha retreated behind the curtain while Nagasaki sunk entirely underwater. Realizing that she was exposing herself, Kirigiri let out an uncharacteristic squeal of fright as she retreated into the water, hands doing their best to protect her modesty.

Gold Dragon averted his gaze as well, proclaiming, "M-my apologies ladies! I assure you, this was unintentional. I'm just as surprised as you!"

Minami, however, did not cower and hide. As Gold Dragon turned away, she burst from there water and began to climb the rock, using her height and large hands to her advantage. Reaching the lip, Gold Dragon looked down at the noise as Minami snarled, "The bruises you receive will be well deserved!" Before he could react, Minami reached out, grabbing Super High School Level Justice by his leg, wrapping her fingers around his white boot.

Gold Dragon let out a gasp of surprise, but moved quickly. He swiftly stooped down, his gloves hand reaching for the water. He slapped it, splashing Minami in the face. As water got into her eyes, she hissed, "Cold!" Gold Dragon was able to back away, slipping from her grasp.

Turning away, he roared, "I will repay you for my mistake one day! I am truly sorry!" Bolting off, he ascended through the gap in the ceiling as Minami pursed in all her naked glory.

As eager to find out his identity as anyone, Kirigiri called out as they left her sight, "Get him, Minami-san!" But in moments, they were gone. After a few more seconds, she could no longer hear the sound of their movement.

Figuring the coast was clear, Kirigiri tried to rouse Nagasaki, saying loudly, "Nagasaki-chan, they're gone."

Slowly, the girl peeked out from the water, taking a breath and looking around. Kirigiri noticed she was shaking a bit: had his appearance unnerved her that much? Ganaha had also poked her head back in, looking up. Kirigiri explained, "Minami-san chased after him..." Conscious of the roof exit and the fact that Gold Dragon had seemingly appeared from nowhere, Kirigiri quickly grabbed a towel, handing one to Nagasaki as well as she came out of the water, their little excursion having been brought to an end.

As the three returned to the changing room, Nagasaki seemed to calm down when she was within reach of her knife, Kirigiri noted, though it was hardly unusual. As the girls finished dressing themselves, the fourth of their party returned to the changing room from outside, a bit dirty from her excursion. She grumbled, "Lost him. He's...quick. Also, his identity is not Mikage Naoki."

Raising an eyebrow at the specific claim, Kirigiri asked "How are you sure?"

Minami answered, "Because the Farmer is lying on the ground outside unconscious."

Throwing on her blazer, Kirigiri made her way out quickly, wondering what had happened. Taking the path upward, she reached the upper part of the Third Level. She couldn't tell where Minami had come from, but she did, in fact, see Mikage unconscious on the ground. Leaning down to check on him, she couldn't help but notice a lump on his head. All she could do right now was remove his askew sunglasses and try to shake him awake: lifting him was out of the question. As she jostled him, Nagasaki and Ganaha came up from below.

Looking over him, Ganaha wondered aloud, "How'd he get hit on the head?"

Nagasaki, hanging back, suggested, "Gold Dragon?"

Thinking for a moment, Kirigiri mumbled disappointedly, "Shoot. There's no way we could possibly try to find his identity now. There are so many ways he could have gone to get away."

While waiting for Minami to come back, Mikage woke up, groaning as he tried to sit up, blinking against the light as he tried to open his eyes. Looking at Kirigiri, he asked, "Hey, Kasumi-chan...auuuuuugh!" At his sudden frustrated groan, Kirigiri backed up a little. He explained, "What the hell is Minami's deal!? I wasn't doing anything suspicious, then she barged out of nowhere wearing no clothes and freakin' hit me!" Head sinking, he clutched it as he mumbled, "Ugh; that was not something I ever wanted to see."

Ganaha chortled, "Wrong place in the wrong time, I guess."

"None of the guys were supposed to be up here though," Nagasaki pointed out.

Mikage clicked his tongue, insisting, "Still no good reason to do something like that."

Kirigiri explained, "She was chasing an interloper: Gold Dragon came to visit."

Mikage's green eyes widened as he exclaimed, "No freakin' way!" Thinking about it for a second, he mumbled, "Lucky bastard..."

Kirigiri nodded, "Indeed: it's a shame you suffered instead of him, it's not as though you were loitering out here to build the courage to sneak in a peek on us were you? Nothing suspicious like that?" As she queried rapidly, she leaned in, locked onto his naked eyes, almost accusingly.

Sure enough, Mikage swallowed and averted his gaze, insisting, "O-of course not."

"Understood," Kirigiri said quickly, not pressing the matter. It wasn't as if any harm was done on his end.

As he finally stood, Kirigiri returned his sunglasses as he rubbed his head. Minami finally arrived around the same time, fully clothed in her light gray slacks and short sleeved purple shirt. Still a bit peeved, Mikage asked, "Hey! What was that for, huh?"

Minami shrugged, "I briefly thought you may have been Gold Dragon, having shed your disguise, but your shock and confusion were rather...telling. The fact that the costume was nowhere nearby also clued me in."

Mikage glared, crossing his arms over his chest as he raged, "Of course I'm not Gold Dragon. I didn't see him either, by the way, which means he must have gone some other way. He's probably long gone by now though."

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before asking, "You wouldn't have a guess regarding who he is, do you? If he were one of us, I mean. Did you see anyone while you were loitering, for example?"

Mikage shook his head, "I'm pretty sure most everyone is on the lower Levels. Probably, I mean this one is pretty big." Looking around, Mikage asked, "How did Gold Dragon get in anyway? Through the top?"

Puzzlement crossing her face, Kirigiri shook her head, answering, "No, he came from somewhere in the middle. I don't know how."

Looking over at Minami, the girl answered, "There was a narrow path underground on that higher level. I think it warrants a look."

Kirigiri nodded, "Alright. Should we let the boys know? We need to find a way up there while we're at it. Some of us might be able to climb, but that seems risky."

Minami recalled, "There were ropes in the Storage Unit. Speaking of which, I never got around to putting any around the Lake."

Ganaha grumbled, "Yeah!"

Kirigiri reminded her, "You do realize that was the reason you were able to avoid being called the Culprit, right?"

Ganaha froze, before mumbling, "Uh, sure..." She looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway," Kirigiri began, "Let's give it a look after dinner after we tell the boys. In the meantime, Minami-san, are you going to need a hand in installing the ropes?"

Checking her watch, Minami shook her head, saying, "No, I'll just need to grab a knife."

As Kirigiri was about to turn and lead the way back, she heard Nagasaki mumble something. Stopping to listen, she turned to the Survivalist and asked, "What was that, Nagasaki-chan?"

Scratching her head, Nagasaki suggested, "I could help..."

As the Nagasaki looked over at the larger girl, Minami shrugged, "I don't see why not."

A goal obtained, the five headed down, beginning to split up and do their own things. Kirigiri broke off on the Second Level, heading to the Library when she remembered there was a promise she had to keep. Sure enough, a couple of the books were already set aside: reading material for Ichijou Mitsuzi. She'd almost forgotten due to all the things that happened since then: the Mock Killing Game, the subsequent investigation and Trial, the Mutual Killing History Book...

Now having all the time she could, she ended up with quite the large stack after a bit of searching. However, not wanting to intimidate Ichijou, she pruned it down to a much more manageable level. Of course, before she could even begin to cart the pile down, she heard a chilling bugle playing reveille, followed by the nearby monitor switching on. Kirigiri tensed as she heard Monokuma say, "Upupu~ Would the Hope's Peak Students of the Arashimine Resort Class Trip please come to the Auditorium on the Ground Level! We have some urgent announcements to make, so please, waste no time." As the monitor switched off, she frowned at the repeated message. Once again, they'd barely had time to catch their breath.

Not wasting any time, she made her way through the Resort down to the Ground Level, and entering the tunnel to the Auditorium. For a change, she wasn't the last to arrive, seeing that Minami and Nagasaki weren't here yet. It was quiet, the Students simply wanting the meeting to be over with. It wasn't long before they showed up: Kirigiri guessed that they had just been on the Third Level.

With everyone present, the lights dimmed before Monokuma appear once again, rising to the center stage. He cheerily greeted, "Hello hello, Students of Hope's Peak Academy! Welcome back! I knew you couldn't resist the dulcet tones of my voice." Kirigiri couldn't help but snort at that, but Monokuma continued, "Or maybe you're just masochists! Upupupu!"

Uzatei Kotetsu opened his mouth, but Monokuma interrupted, "Yup, yup, sure, 'get on with it' you're gonna say...like you're the boss of me! Pipe down! Before we get to the incentive, I want to make something clear. I certain some of you are wondering, but I can confirm that what you see around here is as real as you or I! If you think it's fake, you had better accept that you're a fake as well! Get it? Understand? Am I clear? Are you with me?" No one answered, but Kirigiri couldn't help but remember what he'd said a week ago: 'none of them mattered'... It was an unpleasant thought.

Clearing his throat (somehow), Monokuma began, "Now, anyway, on with today's incentive! Continuing our speedy pacing, we have a real interesting one for you today. In continuing the theme...does anyone want to fathom a guess?"

Ishihara seemed to recall, muttering, "Love and hate...feelings?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Eh, close enough. Maybe you'll narrow it down better next time! So, moving on!" Just like the last two times, the stage began to sink, hiding Monokuma from view, before he returned to the stage, his outfit different once again. The bear was now dressed in a black kimono with a pattern resembling stars, and a white sash around his waist. The top of his head was now crowed with a wig of long, slightly disheveled black hair. His voice slow and shaky, he explained, "Until the next murder occurs, you will be experiencing the most terrifying, frightful, bone shaking, heart chilling thing imaginable."

"Hideous bears?" Uzatei grumbled.

"Ghosts?" Ganaha said with a shiver.

Nagasaki began muttering off a list, "Loud noises, being trapped, wild animals, weapons..." She gave a shudder as she trailed off, no doubt thinking the worst.

Monokuma laughed, "Sure! Whatever you want! Or rather, whatever will work best! Upupu, are you all man or woman enough to challenge your worst fear?"

Minami crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, demanding, "And how do you expect to do that?"

Monokuma cheered, "It's already begun! The whole Resort has been given a non-lethal dosage of Monokuma Gas! It is scentless and colorless: you've all already breathed it in! Under the right conditions, you may experience a heart stopping hallucination! Scream and cry all you want! In fact, I think I'll enjoy it more the more screaming and crying you guys do! Try to stretch this one out, okay! Also, to enhance the mood, the weather tomorrow will be cloudy skies and fog!"

Ishihara growled, "You think you can scare us into murdering some one? You have another thing coming."

Monokuma smiled, "I do! Next time of course. In the meantime, I figure that even if you are all brave enough to avoid this incentive, the paralyzing, heart stopping fear might just make you venerable to a potential Culprit...keep that in mind! But for now, I'll let you deal with the implications. Have fun!" Without further word, he sank into the Auditorium, leaving the Students to themselves.

The tension rather high, everyone waited in silence, as if something were going to happen. After a moment, Ishihara mumbled, "Well, everything seems fine so far."

Saruta scratched his head, "He did mention that we had to meet certain conditions. What were they, I wonder?"

Ichijou let out a sigh of relief, suggesting, "Well, at least we don't have to worry too much. We just need to be brave!"

Mikage gave an uncertain look, pointing out, "I ain't as easy as pushing a bravery button."

Ichijou smiled, "Oh come on, he even told us they were hallucinations. I mean, even if a big monster comes at you, it can't kill-" His smile faded as he suddenly gagged, taking a sharp breath.

At the unnatural action, Kirigiri asked, "Mutsuzi-kun?" Ichijou's breath came short, and he began to sweat. His hand clutched for his heart, as his legs gave way, and he collapsed to the ground, landing roughly on the hard ground. "Mitsuzi-kun!?" Kirigiri called out, beginning to move closer.

Saruta was quicker though, pushing his way to Ichijou's side before some of the others could even react. Crouching down, he grabbed the Luckster's wrist, tensing as he proclaimed, "No pulse."

Surprised at the course of events, Kirigiri was frozen, not sure that to do in this situation, as were the other students. Saruta, however, expression serious, didn't hesitate, flipping him over and putting his hands on his chest as he begin to give press down in pulsing movements: a simple CPR maneuver.

His action helping to pull Kirigiri's mind in line, she crouched down, asking, "Do you need help? What should we do?"

His words were clear, though occasionally separated by grunts as he kept working, "Restor-ing airflow may be neces-sary, but a sec-ond set of hands is not a nece-ssity."

Figuring this was not the situation to worry about lips touching, Kirigiri figured that it was better for Ichijou's dignity that it were her rather than Saruta. As she tied up her hair, she also thought that it would better if Saruta didn't stop his chest compressions for any reason. She began to lean her head down, thinking that she was being too conscious about it; else she needn't contrive all these justifications. Taking a breath, she went to deliver respiration, but stopped when Ichijou gasped.

Kirigiri backed up, watching as Saruta stopped, checking Ichijou's pulse again. "Heart rate slow and irregular...no it's normalizing." Kirigiri let out a long sigh of relief as she stood, wiping her forehead. Ichijou stirred a bit, confirming that a worst case scenario had just been averted.

A bit of worry on her face, Nagasaki asked, "W-what happened?"

As Kirigiri untied her hair, Saruta answered, "Cardiac arrest of some kind, the trigger, however...a heart attack? I can't be too sure. I would suggest moving him to the Medical Building so I can keep an eye on him." Looking over to the Contractor, he asked, "Would you like to give me a hand, Minami-san?"

Nodding she stooped down lifting Ichijou by his legs and back. He groaned as he was moved, but didn't say anything, if he was even conscious. As the two headed out, Kirigiri mumbled, "Now that that's been dealt with..." She briefly shot a look at the Auditorium stage: she hadn't expected Monokuma to attempt a murder...but had he really?

Turning back to the others, she explained, "Before I forget, we had a bit of an incident at the Hot Spring. While we were relaxing, Gold Dragon interrupted."

Furugori gasped, "Eh? Gold Dragon? That seems uncharacteristic..."

Kirigiri continued, "We're still trying to find out how he got there and why. He didn't come through the entrance, nor did he drop down from the opening above. The plan was to tell you all at dinner and investigate afterwards, but...it might be more prudent to wait until tomorrow."

Nagasaki muttered, "We didn't finish. Er, Monokuma..."

At her unexpected words, Uzatei asked, "What was that, Nagasaki-san?"

Kirigiri explained, "Her and Minami were going to attempt to find a way up to the raised pool. Of course, that was interrupted by Monokuma, so..." Nagasaki nodded, confirming.

Letting out a sigh, Ishihara suggested, "I'm going to start on dinner, hopefully Mitsuzi-kun will be up for it by then."

With the incentive delivered, the group began to head back through the tunnel and up to the First Level. A bit of the tension remained though: what had happened to Ichijou was still a mystery. Kirigiri broke from the group as soon as possible, heading to the Medical Building. As she approached, she allowed Minami to leave, the two exchanging nothing more than glances, before entering herself. Looking around, she saw Saruta on his chair, while Ichijou lied on the bed. As she stepped in, he turned his head at the noise. Kirigiri smiled slightly as their eyes met, glad that he was alright.

Approaching, she took a seat on the neighboring bed, asking him, "How are you feeling, Mitsuzi-kun?"

Ichijou nodded, "I think I'm fine, but Saruta-kun insisted I stay here for a little while." Turning away, his gaze went to the ceiling as his face fell.

Noticing, Kirigiri asked, "Could it be arranged to let him rest in his room?"

Saruta shrugged, "I'm not really expecting anything to happen, but I figure it would be best to keep him off his feet for a while. I'll let you go when the nighttime announcement plays."

Ichijou nodded, but didn't move otherwise. Curious, Kirigiri asked, "May I ask about what happened? You were talking and then..."

Saruta shook his head, "He has no history of heart problems, he says."

Ichijou was silent, before saying grimly, "Isn't it obvious? Monokuma just...made me experience my fear." He swallowed, before shivering, "Even...even if only for a short moment, I was dead. I've never been more scared in my life." He muttered, more to himself then anything, "I don't want to die..."

Kirigiri frowned, feeling a bit of pity for him. His fear was so natural, primal. He hadn't even wished death on anyone thus far, pitying the dead, even the Culprits. And yet here he was, in the middle of Game where death was becoming more natural by the day.


	15. Chapter 3-3: Getting Dirty

**A fair warning! This chapter contains the tagged underaged drinking, so be warned. You know, if you're cool with kids murdering each other but not being aloud to booze it up in a stressful situation. :B**

**It also has perhaps my most brutal murder yet, so I once again bring up my earlier warning of 'if you think the rating should be raised let me though'. (Admittedly, I don't think it's too heavily moderated, but still). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**On the eighth day of the Game of Mutual Killing, Ichijou Mitsuzi woke up to the morning announcement for the first time. Normally, he was up earlier, but after his incident last evening, he was having trouble sleeping. He kept feeling like he might fall asleep and never wake up. Exhaustion overtook him eventually though. Looking around from his bed, he noticed that it was darker than usual at this hour.**

A bit confused, he got up, quickly realizing he never did get a bath. Given it usually took a short while for breakfast anyway, he figured it wouldn't hurt to get a quick shower. After taking care of that, he headed outside, but was surprised at what he saw: the summer air on the lower level had cooled, and a thin fog had rolled in. He could still see much of the First Level though: only what was beyond the cliff was out of sight. He had forgotten about Monokuma's weather forecast yesterday. It certainly made things gloomier though.

Heading over to the Resort Restaurant, Ichijou found that, for once, he was the last to arrive. Given the Restaurant's openness, it was no surprise that it seemed a little foggy inside as well. Breakfast still wasn't out yet, but he gave the cheeriest greeting he could muster, "Morning guys!" As he sat, he couldn't help but yawn, which spread a bit, a few of the other Students yawning as well.

Twirling his hair black curl, Saruta asked, "Did you sleep well? I assume there were no complications."

Ichijou scratched his head, figuring it would be best to be honest to the doctor. He replied, "I've slept better. But no more, er, incidents." Looking around, he asked, "What about you guys?"

As if on cue, there was a yell and a clattering from the Kitchen, where Ishihara was no doubt at work. Ichijou got up, as did Saruta and Uzatei, the Surgical Assistant leading the way in. Ichijou followed, but Uzatei seemed hesitant, likely because the Kitchen wasn't exactly large.

As Ichijou entered, looking past Saruta, he saw Ishihara in front of the pantry, holding it shut. "What's the matter, Jouji-kun?" Ichijou asked.

Swallowing, Ishihara began, "There was this massive...hallucination." Slapping his forehead, he let out a laugh of shame, explaining, "I opened the door to get something and there was a huge rat taking up the whole thing. It scared meeeee!" As he ended his sentence, he had let out a shriek, hopping away on one foot, his hand grasping onto the other as he scanned the ground. "I thought I felt...never mind," Ishihara said, shaking his head.

Saruta said, "I saw nothing. I'm sure it's just the Monokuma Gas."

Ishihara nodded, wiping his forehead with his arm as he breathed a bit heavily. He said, "Yeah, I know. But still, it's hard to just pass if off." Looking over at Ichijou, he said, "It could be worse though. Glad you made it to breakfast alright though."

Ichijou nodded, before suggesting, "Hey, Saruta-kun: do you think we should try to get a list of everyone's fears? Just in case?"

Saruta thought for a moment, before shaking his head, "There's not much I can do. In your case, I advised you regarding what you should keep in mind while we're dealing with this incentive. I also informed everyone last night that they could come to me if they had something to share: health concerns, potential threats their fears might cause them." Suddenly snapping, he said quickly, "Ichijou-san! Summarize what I instructed last night."

"Ah, oh, uh," Ichijou stammered, before recalling, "Always stay with someone and leave the door to my Lodge unlocked but don't tell-" Realizing what he was saying, he clapped his hand over his mouth. He was glad only Ishihara was here though.

Saruta smirked, before saying, "I'm afraid I have to mark that as a failure. I am glad you remember though." Glancing over to Ishihara, he nodded and said, "Excuse us for disturbing you."

"No worries," Ishihara said as Saruta went past Ichijou and went back to the Restaurant. Ishihara went back to cooking as he mumbled, "Rats...pathetic, huh?"

Ichijou shrugged, "Well, at least you didn't faint."

Ishihara blinked, asking, "Is that what happened to you?"

Ichijou scratched his cheek, admitting, "Yeah, I think. I felt my heart stop and freaked a little."

Ishihara spouted, "That's not fainting!" Ichijou let out a small laugh at that.

Figuring Ishihara would be fine for now, Ichijou returned to the Restaurant, sitting back down. The gloomy mood seemed to affect the Students though, as there wasn't much conversation until breakfast came out.

As everyone plated up (pancakes, once again), Ishihara asked, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Uzatei mentioned, "There was something about the Hot Spring, right?"

Minami nodded, "Last evening, I finished lashing the rope up there. There was an opening: a small cave, going down, it seemed. Gold Dragon must have come from the other end. We just need to take it backwards and find where he'd come from, so we can prevent any more voyeurism."

Kirigiri asked, "Shall we investigate after we eat? I would like too, but it would be best not to go alone in present conditions."

Ichijou nodded, "I'll go."

Saruta began, "I would like to as well, but I think I'll stay at the Library. In between the First and Third Levels, a phone nearby...I don't want to be too far off should something happen. It's getting troublesome to navigate this place, honestly."

Uzatei suggested, "At least we do have the phones, just in case. But I agree; one can only do so much walking in a day. It makes me not want to go far from the First Level: it feels like a day trip to do anything around here."

Ganaha nodded, "Tell me about it!" She pouted, "Why did they have to force me to wear heels? More like 'hells'..."

"We don't have any spare boots?" Ishihara wondered.

Uzatei scoffed as Ganaha, feeling the same way, clicked her tongue, muttering, "Yeah, and look like a total idiot?"

Nagasaki frowned, looking down at her own brown boots. Noticing, Ichijou reassured her, insisting, "She didn't mean it like that! I mean, boots with a nice white suit like that would look pretty silly. I mean, I'd look silly in boots too, I bet." He cheered mentally as Nagasaki's lips twitched a bit, the girl likely finding the mental image amusing.

"Anyway," Kirigiri interrupted. Looking around, she suggested, "Before we consider cave diving, I think we should grab some form of lighting. Was there anything in the Storage Units?"

Mikage nodded, "Yup, there were some flashlights."

Kirigiri nodded, "Good, then we can check it out after we eat. However, I don't know how long it will take to explore. Some way to ensure we get back alright would be reassuring." Looking to Minami, she asked, "How much more rope do we have?"

Minami nodded curtly, "Enough." Ichijou expected Kirigiri to retort, but she simply nodded back. Ichijou was a bit surprised. Were they...getting along? If that was true, Ichijou was starting to feel more and more optimistic about things.

As breakfast wound down, Ishihara began to grab plates. As Ichijou went to help, Ishihara stopped, thinking, "Hey, I just thought of something...yeah, that could work!" As he got a few glances, he began, "I've got an idea for dinner: how about we roll out that barbeque grill on the Third Level and eat up there?"

Mikage lit up, nodding, "Hey, that sounds like a plan. I've got just the thing too."

Ishihara nodded, "I can take some stuff up there ahead of time, there's that fridge in the Ranger Station..."

Ichijou smiled, "Sounds fun!"

Minami wondered, "Is it foggy up there though?"

Furugori shrugged, "Probably, but a change of pace sounds good!"

Dinner plans made, Ichijou decided to lend a hand with the cleanup, but was surprised when he returned upon finishing, seeing that everyone was still assembled, excluding Kirigiri and Minami. In less than a minute though, they returned, objects in hand. Minami had rope coiled around her shoulder while Kirigiri held a book, placing it on the table. Taking something out, she held a flashlight in the air, flicking it on and off once. Holding it out, she asked, "Who's coming along?"

Ichijou grabbed it first, holding it in front of his face, messing with the switch, flashing himself in the face a few times. As he got spots in his eyes, he nodded, "Sure!"

Kirigiri nodded, before passing out the rest. She kept one flashlight before passing another to Minami. Ishihara took one without hesitation, and Mikage snagged another as well, though reluctantly. Uzatei and Ganaha turned them down, clearly not interested. Furugori also took one of his own, but Nagasaki seemed on the fence. She finally reasoned, "Too risky," and turned it down. Minami took a second to grab a knife, and the group was ready to head out.

The six made their way up, heading to the Second Level as they got to the path, Furugori muttered, "Man, the fog makes the Lake look really creepy." Ichijou looked over, noting that he was unable to see the other side. He couldn't help but agree with Furugori there.

Realizing something, Ichijou looked over to Kirigiri and asked with a grin, "Hey, Kasumi-chan, you should be able to do something about the fog, right? Or should I say Kirigiri-chan?"

Fog Cutter pouted, "There's no mystery about this fog...well, no new mystery. Just the same old Monokuma 'power over nature nonsense'." Ichijou admitted that she was right, they hadn't even questioned it much.

After a bit more walking, the group reached the Third Level, finding that the fog permeated the bamboo forest as well, looking even more prevalent due to the bamboo not blocking as much vision as the trees below. Heading down the path, the six Students reached the entrance to the rocky path that led to the Hot Spring. As they turned to head in though, Kirigiri interrupted, "Er, Minami-san: where is the upper opening to the Hot Spring? I'm curious as to what it looks like."

Shrugging, Minami changed direction, leading everyone through the bamboo forest nearby. They changed directions a few times, before eventually coming to a forked stream. The larger part seemed to come from the side of the mountain above where the entrance to the Level led, while one of the two forks headed deeper into the bamboo forest. The second fork was much narrower, and led to a gap in a small, rocky hill, no doubt pouring down into the raised pool above the Hot Spring. Ichijou approached, but couldn't get a view through the steam.

Understanding why Kirigiri was curious, Furugori nodded, "Oh, I see. Well, at least we don't have to worry about any peeping toms from here."

Mikage shrugged, "Not that I mind."

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Mikage smirked, "Hey, let's be serious. If you ladies want to admire, be my guest."

Kirigiri gave a sigh, before turning back to the main path. Minami huffed, before following, the guys heading off as well. Mikage shrugged, appearing to not care regarding their reactions.

Returning to the path, the six headed down, passing through two sets of curtains to the Hot Spring proper. Ichijou looked up, seeing a rope hanging at the edge of the area, near the wall.

Minami took the lead, showing that the rope could handle even her muscular frame, climbing to the raise level. The others hung back as Ichijou went up next, avoiding even the risk of accidentally looking up. Mikage was next, practically having been forced up by Kirigiri. Then, Furugori struggled upward until Minami could reach him, the girl easily lifting the chubby boy by the collar of his shirt and placing them on the second level. Ishihara made his way up in no time at all, and Kirigiri was last, having donned her black gloves to make it even easier to get up, also avoiding the risk of an up-skirt.

Pulling out her flashlight, Minami made for the tunnel, crawling in, the girl's shoulders not being much narrower than the cave entrance itself. Switching on his own light, Ichijou followed, hearing the others come in after him. They began to head in, the cave seeming to go down, twisting to the side a bit. As they got farther and farther from the light outside, it began to dim, but the set of flashlights helped immensely, for the most part.

"Oh man, this was a bad idea..." Ichijou heard Mikage mutter from somewhere behind him.

Ishihara asked, "Something wrong?"

Mikage said shakily, "Oh, nothing. I just might be the tiniest bit...claustrophobic."

Minami grunted from ahead, "You couldn't have warned us beforehand?"

Mikage snapped, "You think I would have remembered it before my heart started flipping out!?" Ichijou turned his head as Mikage shuffled, trying to get behind Kirigiri, likely so as to not feel enclosed.

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes as she allowed it, muttering, "If I feel your hands where they shouldn't be, the others will be hearing a body discovery announcement moments later."

Mikage grunted, "Oh cut me a break."

Luckily, despite the complaints, there were no incidents until Minami suddenly stopped. She crouched down, and Ichijou came up behind her, looking over. She explained, "There's a drop off. Hmm, getting down should be possible even without the rope, though the landing's hard, but getting up? How did Gold Dragon manage?"

Furugori suggested, "Maybe we can get a better look from down there?"

Nodding, Minami gestured for the others to step back as she grabbed her rope, lashing it to a suitable rock formation. Testing it, she yanked at the knot, which refused to come free no matter how hard she pulled. Throwing the rest down, she nodded, "Good rope," as she climbed out of sight.

Peeking through the opening, Ichijou got a look around at the wider area. The ceiling wasn't that far up, but on the ground, he noticed a track of some kind. Off to the left side, he noticed a slope up, which bent out of sight. When Minami finished, Ichijou headed down after her, sliding down, finding that it wasn't that far a drop at all, relatively: only a bit more than two meters. Reaching the ground safely, he began to look around with Minami as the others descended. He wanted to take the path up, but he was more concerned with how Gold Dragon had gotten up. Checking the wall, he supposed it wasn't impossible that he could have simply climbed.

When everyone had reached the lower level, Ichijou asked, "So, what's this here?" He shone his light over the track of metal and wood on the ground, pointing it out.

Minami suggested, "I would guess a mine cart track. Who knows what minerals are here though."

Looking over to Mikage, Furugori asked, "Are you okay, Mikage-san?"

The Farmer nodded, a bit short on breath, "A-okay, heh."

Looking around, Ishihara asked, "How did Gold Dragon get up? I guess he could have climbed."

Kirigiri nodded, "That seems most likely." Looking around, she noted, "There are two paths. Shall we split into two groups and give both a look?"

Looking around, Mikage pointed his light down the mine cart track, suggesting, "I think I'll go this way."

Minami nodded, "As will I."

More interested in the mine cart track, Ichijou said, "And me makes three."

Kirigiri nodded, pointing her light up the slope, suggesting, "Then I think we'll go up."

Ishihara smiled, "I don't mind heights." Furugori didn't complain, but seemed a bit hesitant: the slope seemed to stretch quite high.

The group split, Kirigiri, Ishihara, and Furugori going up and out of sight as Ichijou, Minami, and Mikage went along the mine cart track tunnel.

Minami mumbled, "A Mine, a Fort, a Shrine...how much of these are lies for tourists to eat up? I have a hard time believing this place served all three of these roles."

Ichijou nodded, "Oh, I never even thought about that..." Mikage simply shrugged, not caring.

The three continued, eventually reaching the end, where there was yet another slope, this one stretching down instead. Having no choice, the three descended. After a couple minutes, they reached the bottom, finding that it opened up as they reached another landing. This one was far messier though: rocks of varying sizes were scattered about, covering parts of the track laid out on the ground. There was also the occasional piece of equipment around, like a pickaxe or sledgehammer. Nearby, there was also a metal ladder, which went up into the rock and out of sight. Curious, Ichijou peeked in, shining his light upward, seeing that it stretched up quite far.

Minami mumbled, "This Mine was probably abandoned due to a cave in, if it's even genuine. Otherwise, whoever was behind this was unprofessional: to leave such a mess behind...how embarrassing."

Unable to disagree, Ichijou looked around the mess, before stumbling upon something. Getting closer, he saw yet another metal shaft embedded in the rock, circular, a rounded metal elevator lodged within. Ichijou spotted a button on the inside, and another attached to the wall outside. Before he could investigate further, there was a low buzz that rang out. Ichijou watched cautiously for a few moments before a metal grate extended from the edge of the opening, closing the elevator. With a noisy rumble, it began to ascend, accelerating as it went up into the darkness and out of sight.

Approaching, Minami wondered aloud, "Is it automated?" They could hear as it rumbled upward, eventually quieting as it no doubt came to a stop. Wanting to take the elevator, Ichijou leaned over and tried pressing the button, but there was nothing, even as he tried again.

Minami shook her head, going past Ichijou and giving it a look. She couldn't find any sort of opening, and ended up resigning to pressing the button again. This time, there was another buzz for a few moments, before the rumbling began. Minami and Ichijou took a cautious step back, waiting another couple of minutes until it returned, slamming down a bit harder than expected. The grate slid open with another screech, and a cringing Kirigiri Kasumi could be seen within, flashlight in hand.

Hastily stepping out, picking at her ear she nodded, "Hello. If you have hearing problems, I'd recommend avoiding the elevator: it's quite noisy. Actually, I think I'd just recommend avoiding it in the first place."

Realizing what was going on, Ichijou nodded, "Oh, so this goes to the top where you guys ended up?"

Kirigiri nodded, "Yes, both of them. We were investigating. We were about to try something, but there was a premature buzzing sound, so I quickly got on."

Looking around, Mikage asked, "Where's the other one?"

Kirigiri pointed down the messy path, explaining, "It should be this way." Taking the lead, she cautiously treaded through the rocks, heading over. The other three followed, taking several minutes to reach the other elevator shaft, which was close to another tunnel stretching downward. The elevator here was gone, however, but a rumbling could be heard from above. Sure enough, it arrived with yet another loud thump, and empty.

Kirigiri frowned, "Those two must be messing with it...wait here for a moment." Kirigiri stepped in, waiting for a few seconds. After about a minute, she pressed the elevator button once more, and it began to ascend.

As they waited for someone to come back, Ichijou went over to the other tunnel, shining his light down, but he couldn't tell if it led anywhere in particular, as it bent out of sight.

The elevator finally began to rumble again, slamming down with an increasingly discombobulated looking Kirigiri. She said with a bit of displeasure, "I'm starting to get a headache from these rough landings."

Stepping outside, she began to explain, "It seems we've got it figured out. The two elevators are connected: when one goes up, the other goes down. There's also about a minute after using it where it can't be used, like a cooldown period. Then there's the few seconds after hitting the button to get on, but why the inane setup?"

Minami suggested, "It's possible that they are connected in a way that the descending one helps to raise the ascending one, but it's much easier, much more efficient, and only slightly more expensive to simply make two independent elevators."

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before sighing, "When am I going to stop questioning the logic of this place?" Gesturing, she said, "After you. It will be a little cramped, however."

Looking in, Minami said, "It might be better if I go up alone first." Kirigiri shrugged, and Minami nodded, heading in and pressing the button. The elevator ascended, coming to a stop a couple minutes later. After another minute of cool down, Kirigiri hit the button, and it descended with another jarring thump.

After yet another minute, the three entered, and Ichijou pressed the button. The grate closed noisily and Ichijou felt like he was getting heavier as the elevator ascended noisily. He would have enjoyed it more had it not been as noisy: aside from that, it was much better than the tense, slow crawl to a Class Trial.

Finally reaching the top, the elevator stopping roughly, making the three occupants hop upwards a small bit before he grate screeched open. The three stepped out, seeing Minami, Ishihara, and Furugori waiting nearby.

Mikage took a few more steps away, taking a couple breaths. Ishihara noted, "You okay man? You had no problem with the elevators before."

Mikage hissed, "The Courtroom one is bigger..."

Looking around, Ichijou saw yet another track, but it was much cleaner up here. There was a cliff nearby, which worried Ichijou a bit, but catching his interest was mine cart, filled to the brim with rocks. Curious, Ichijou wondered if it could be moved, but set it aside for now.

Kirigiri looked around, saying, "The only other things of note here were on the other side of this level. Would you like to look or simply hear what I noticed?"

Ichijou shrugged, not minding either way. Minami said, "I'm more of a 'hands on' kind of person."

Kirigiri nodded, turning as she replied, "Very well." Leading the way, the six headed down the path for a couple minutes until they reached the other side. There was a slope downwards, likely to the middle section where they started, and further beyond that, the track ended, going next to the cliff being and into a short tunnel which was blocked by a cave in partway in, another mine cart being half buried underneath the rubble. Next to the tunnel was a rusted lever, and on the other side was a metal door.

Minami stopped down, wondering, "What's this for? The door?"

"Bzzzt, wrong," came the annoying voice of a certain malignant presence. Ichijou looked around, not knowing where the voice was coming from until Monokuma popped out of the rubble, sending some of it scattering. He chortled, half covered in dirt, "Isn't it obvious? It's for the mine cart, of course! Just pull that lever and it'll tumble over, spilling its contents. Well, not like it's easy to pull it with all that rust, but it might be worth the effort: that mine cart is filled with pure gold!"

Mikage scoffed, "No it isn't!"

Monokuma insisted, "I mean underneath the regular rocks, dummy. If you can bear the load and climb up that ladder and out of here, you can keep it though. Good luck with that! Maybe that's how Gold Dragon found this place, hmm? Don't dragons have an affinity for riches?"

Furugori mumbled, "Not like it's any good here..."

Monokuma snarled, "You just don't have any imagination! A huge chunk of gold can concuss as well as any old rock, but I would call a death by gold, 'going out with style'! Oh, no, wait, 'comedy gold'! Gyahahaha!"

Ishihara grumbled, "You can go now."

Monokuma snarled, "Don't you try to write me out just yet! Besides, I have one more thing to say." Leaning in, he teased, "This is impossibly important! Everything could hinge on this secret piece of knowledge!"

Kirigiri snorted, and Ichijou knew not to get his Hopes up as far as Monokuma was concerned. Ignoring the dejection, Monokuma finally said, "You've...all...discovered another secret area!"

Recalling, Ishihara asked, "The other one was the Stream, right?"

Furugori sighed, asking, "How is that important?"

Monokuma elaborated, "Don't you feel fulfilled? You're progress bar is slowly ticking up: you might not be complete screw ups after all. You need to get all those Free Times though, but since we can't restart...oh well!"

Shaking his head, Ichijou grumbled, "I don't understand!"

Monokuma laughed, "Well, no one expected you too! You're too busy getting heart attacks."

Ichijou snapped, "That was your fault! You almost killed me!"

Monokuma shrugged, "You know I don't mean it! I would never! That was just for fun. A fake out! Would a hug make it all better? I'd be risking vomiting all over your feet due to the stench of a Hope-filled Luckster, but I still might if it could make you feel better."

Ichijou grimaced, "No way it would."

Monokuma took a few steps closer, insisting, "Are you sure? I'm super cuddly!"

Kirigiri scoffed, "As much as a porcupine, I imagine. Or a stonefish."

Monokuma gasped, "Oh no! The secret's out! My reputation is ruined! ...Or would be, but that's one of my secret charm points! Anyway, you enjoy the secret area now, you hear?" Scampering off, he fled into the darkness and out of sight. By the time any flashlights shone on the area he'd left too, he was gone.

"Good riddance," Kirigiri sighed, heading over to the steel door. There was a handle embedded in the door, but it resisted Kirigiri's pull. She stepped back, shaking her head.

Thinking, Ichijou said, "Okay, we still need to check the ladder and the other path downward."

Ishihara asked, "Wanna split up again?"

Mikage debated to himself, "The ladder is most likely to be an exit, but it looked so cramped."

Furugori shrugged, "I think I'd prefer the path farther down. I mean, who knows where it could go? Plus, I'm no good at climbing."

Ishihara said half seriously, "Well, whoever takes the ladder, Mitsuzi-kun and Kirigiri-chan can't go together."

Ichijou patted down the hem of his yukata, suggesting, "I really don't mind."

Kirigiri cringed, "I do. No offense."

Minami finally suggested, "How about I go up with Mikage? If he has trouble, in the worst case, I should be able to handle things if I stay below him."

Mikage seemed uneasy, but shrugged. Ishihara suggested, "I'll go with you then, just in case."

Kirigiri nodded, "That leaves us to head down the other path."

Looking around, Ichijou wondered, "Where was that again?"

Recalling, Kirigiri explained, "I went down this elevator to see you, then we walked across to the other, where we went back up, then we came this way to see the level and door."

Ichijou nodded, "Okay! The ladder was near where you came down over there, so the path's on this side."

Mikage looked down the elevator shaft warily as Minami called it up. Ishihara pointed out, "It'll be a little less crowded this time: just you and me."

Waving her hand, Kirigiri said, "Let's try and get to the other one, we'll take it down just the once...hopefully for the last time."

The trio left the other group as they headed back down the minecart. By the time they arrived, the elevator had already descended, meaning Mikage and Ishihara or Minami alone were about to take a trip down. After a couple minutes, it came back up, and the three got on, trying to adjust themselves until they were the most comfortable. I was a short wait until the other elevator was sent back up to take the next part of that group down. Sure enough, without any input, the three descended, bracing themselves as it came to the bottom, slamming down again.

Stepping out once the grate opened, they looked around with their flashlights before heading down the tunnel. It wound a bit, but mostly sloped down rapidly. It finally began to level out after several minutes of walking, and after a short while, the group arrived at a steel door, just like the one above. Ichijou cautiously reached for the handle in the door, pulling it. Unlike the one above, it gave, and there was a click from the door. As it cracked open, light shone through.

After a few moments, the three let their eyes adjust, stepping through. They were in a rocky, but well lit hallway, the stone being smoother than what was behind the door. There were two rooms off to the side as well.

Looking around, Kirigiri asked, "Where are we?"

Furugori replied, "Isn't this the area behind the Auditorium?"

Checking, Ichijou made for the end of the hallway, turning to see the path lead to the backstage. "It is!" he noted.

Kirigiri sighed, "Stupid Sanada... I never gave this place a look when we were exploring, he said it was uninteresting."

Furugori shrugged, "It kinda is though. At least, I didn't find anything in the rooms."

Kirigiri shrugged, "I'll probably give it a look. For now, I say we head back to the First Level. The other three will find their way back somehow, whether they find an exit, follow us, or come back through the Hot Spring."

Only slightly worried for them, Ichijou nodded. Furugori let out a sigh, saying, "Well I think I'm gonna go then. That was kinda...spooky? Tense?"

Kirigiri suggested, "Harrowing?"

Furugori smiled, "A little. I could use some fresh air. Shame there's nothing out there but fog. See you guys later."

Bidding him farewell, Ichijou turned to Kirigiri as he left, asking, "Wanna give this place a look, Kasumi-chan?"

Kirigiri nodded, "That sounds fine."

Heading into one of the rooms, the two combed it, but were quick to find there really wasn't much of note, even in the other. There were some lockers (empty) and a mirror (spotless) in each room, along with some stools and chairs, but they were indeed uninteresting.

Heading outside, through the Auditorium and the tunnel, the two reached the road, fog still present, but the sun was visible high above, if barely. The lack of cicada noise made it clear it was past noon, however, no doubt to the large amount of walking and climbing that was just done. Still a ways off from dinner though, the pair went up to the First Level.

"Well, I'll see you later, Mitsuzi-kun," Kirigiri said before heading off.

Ichijou nodded and waved farewell for now, before stretching. Now what to do...

Figuring he might spend a little time to scan for that missing Volume, he headed up to the First Level, intending to go to the Second. As he walked across the region, a loiterer caught his eye. Changing his path, he made his way to the Lodges, where Nagasaki was mulling about. The girl noticed him, eyeing the Luckster closely as he approached. When he got within earshot, she muttered, "H-hello. You're back, I see..."

Ichijou smiled, "Yup, there's this whole underground Mine beneath the Resort. It's really dark though." Getting an idea, he asked, "Wanna help me for a second?"

Nagasaki blinked, before looking aside, and replying, "Maybe. Depends."

Ichijou suggested, "I was just thinking, if we leave some of the flashlights outside the entrances, it'll easy to come and go. Well, not like we should need to, but there was another door down there. Maybe it'll open up later?"

After a moment, Nagasaki replied, "Sure, I'll help, I suppose." Ichijou smiled, before leading the way, the pair snatching the remaining flashlights and heading back down to the ground level, placing them in the changing rooms behind the Auditorium.

As they finished, Nagasaki wondered, "Where's the other entrance? Aside from the Hot Spring."

Ichijou blinked for a moment, before shrugging, "I dunno yet." As Nagasaki gave him a hard look, he could only shrug.

Before they headed out, Nagasaki took one of the flashlights, examining it for a second. She muttered, "I had one of these once."

Ichijou wondered, "When you were a kid?"

Nagasaki shook her head, explaining, "No, on..." At her hesitance, Ichijou began to realize he was on unstable ground. However, without any badgering, she managed to say, "The island."

Ichijou tried to recall what shed said about her whole predicament, remembering, "Yeah, you survived the wreck and ended up in an archipelago right? Then built a raft and found a larger island?"

Nagasaki nodded, "I almost regret it sometimes. After staying on the archipelago for years, I got better at swimming, got really tan too, but...it was lonely. There were some crabs and fish underwater, but...underwater isn't for people. And above water there was just palm trees, rocks, and sand. It took we a while to even get the wood for the raft, and I hadn't sailed, so..."

Ichijou smiled, "Man, you're really, er, resourceful? Yeah, that's a good word."

Ignoring him, Nagasaki managed to continue, "But the bigger island...it had more trees, so I was able to sleep in a shelter for once, but I wasn't alone."

Ichijou swallowed, "The animals?"

Nagasaki shuddered, "I hadn't really had any competition for resources, and not all of them were afraid of me, or fire. Plus, I had my knife..."

Ichijou blinked, wondering, "Not that one?"

Nagasaki shook her head, "No, it was a folding survival knife. I lost it before I got here, I think, or Monokuma took it." Nagaski frowned, "I really liked it..."

"Where'd you find it, anyway?" Ichijou wondered.

Nagasaki explained, "I had a couple things from...the wreck." Swallowing anxiously, she quickly listed, "A knife, an inflatable lifeboat I used as shelter until it broke, some pieces here and there..."

Ichijou added, "The flashlight?"

Nagasaki shuddered, before explaining, "No, that was...the island. There was another shelter there. I think it was from another shipwreck victim, maybe even from the same ship. I never found them...alive." Ichijou frowned at the though, and she continued, "Maybe I could have found them sooner if I had made the raft earlier..."

Ichijou crossed his arms over his chest, asking, "Wait a minute, are you blaming yourself?" Giving her a hard look, he insisted, "It's amazing enough that you lived like that for so long! You were only a kid! You still are. Everyone has their limits. Sure, it's sad that they died, but you probably couldn't have done much about it, so don't blame yourself!"

Nagasaki stood silently, clearly in though, before saying, "I think you're right, but still..."

Ichijou look away, adding, "I think everyone has their regrets, but we can't undo the past and go back in time. We just have to live."

Nagasaki was silent for another moment or two, before letting out a relieved sigh, saying, "Thank you Ichijou-san."

The Luckster scratched his head awkwardly, mumbling, "Don't mention it." He was pretty sure one of the men in his town had said something like that, so Ichijou was just parroting it. But even so, Nagasaki had been away from society so long she hadn't heard much from anyone, let alone common advice like that. Still though, Ichijou couldn't help but admire her, despite the problems she'd been involved in recently...

As Nagasaki looked back at the flashlight, Ichijou said, "You know what, I can take it from here. I still don't know where the other entrance is, but I'll take care of it, okay?" Nodding, Nagasaki left him the flashlight, before taking her leave.

Grabbing the flashlights he wasn't leaving here, Ichijou followed, heading up after Nagasaki to the First Level. Trying to imagine where the ladder in the Mines might have led, he decided to head to the Kitchen, instead searching at the source. Spotting Ishihara at work, Ichijou asked, "Hey, getting started with dinner?"

The Aeronaut nodded, "Yup! I'll cook the meat up there, but I'm just making preparations down here for now. What's up?" Looking over at a bowl of potato salad, he asked, "Wanna take that up there and put it in the Ranger Station fridge for me?"

Ichijou replied, "In a minute: first, I was wondering, where did the ladder end up?"

Ishihara nodded, explaining, "The Ranger Station! In the back room, with the fridge and phone. Why?"

Ichijou explained, "I was gonna take these flashlights over. It's pretty dark in there, you know, and I figure we might wanna check out that door again."

Ishihara smiled, "Good thinking!"

With a nod, Ichijou headed out, traversing the long stretch of foggy paths to the Third Level Ranger Station, heading into that second room. As he put the flashlights on the flat surface on top of the fridge, he couldn't help but notice the misaligned wooden planks on the ground: a square of them were facing vertically instead of horizontally. Messing with it a bit, he found that he could lift it, revealing the dark ladder below to the Mines. Replacing it, he hoped it wouldn't be an issue. Gold Dragon had discovered it and found his way to the Hot Spring, but now that they knew, they didn't really have to worry.

As Ichijou headed back down to help Ishihara again, it began to get a little late due to all of the walking. Heading over to the Kitchen once more, he saw Minami and Uzatei heading out, the former grumbling, "What am I? A mule?" He then noticed they both had food in their arms.

Heading into the Kitchen himself, he spotted Ishihara pulling a few more things out. Grabbing the promised potato salad, he nodded at Ishihara before heading it out, taking the lengthily walk up to the Third Level. It was getting harder to see between the fog and the evening light, and the sound of the cicadas was getting quieter the higher and higher he got.

Finally, he reached the bamboo forest, going down the diamond path to the clearing, heading over to the upper Ranger Station once more. There were a few people already here, so Ichijou quickly headed into the Station, going to the back room to fit the food into the fridge before heading out, starting to get hungry.

Loitering outside, he decided to take a seat at one of the two tables, noticing that plates, cups, and silverware were already out, though not set up. The grill had been rolled out too, and Minami seemed to be messing with it. Nearby, Ichijou saw Ganaha slumping in her seat, not in a good mood for some reason. Scooting over, Ichijou asked, "What's up, Ganaha-chan?"

Ganaha gave him a look, causing Ichijou to wonder if he should have been more formal with her, but she turned back, letting out a sigh before grumbling, "This is no atmosphere for a party! This fog sucks! It's creepy!"

Ichijou didn't disagree; the mood certainly wasn't exactly 'cheerful'. It really hadn't been done with everyone's consent either, though no one had objected. Now that Ichijou thought about it, how could this impromptu meeting possibly have the atmosphere of a proper party?

Before he could make a suggestion, however, he heard something rolling, and the sloshing of liquid. Looking up, he saw Mikage heading over, rolling a large jug filled with a dark yellow liquid. Ichijou immediately recognized the container from their first day here.

The sight caught more than a few curious eyes. Ichijou asked, "What you got there, Mikage-kun?"

Stopping to wipe the sweat from his forehead, he stood and grinned, "Heh, the fruit of my efforts."

Kirigiri approached, noting, "Oh, I recall that jug. So, you were making...juice?"

Mikage adjusted his sunglasses, smirking, "Just some refreshments. It's not like a see anything else drinkable. Ice isn't necessary, of course; it's chilly enough up here as it is."

Taking it, Minami lifted it and placed it on the table, uncorking it, she muttered, "Apple juice?" Nagasaki approached as well, looking through the jug expectantly.

Mikage chortled, "Freshly squeezed..."

Before they could question him more, Ishihara arrived with a bag of veggies. Wiping his forehead, he said, "Alright, now for the fun part." Looking over at the jug, he asked, "What have you got there?"

Mikage answered plainly, "Drinks."

Ishihara slapped his forehead with his free hand, exclaiming, "Ah I forgot!" Looking around, he sighed, "I even made sure we had cups too." Putting the veggies down, he said, "Anyway, someone should go get the food from the fridge while I start this baby up!" As a few went into the Ranger Station, Ichijou included, Minami went over to the grill, helping Ishihara to start it up.

Within minutes, the area was permeated by the smell of meat cooking on the grill, which succeeded in making everyone more hungry and restless. Ichijou noted with a laugh, "It's a little harder to wait when you can smell it cooking."

Uzatei added, "Well, they do say hunger is the greatest spice."

A bit impatient, Ganaha grabbed a cup and headed over to the jug of apple juice. Reaching a figurative wall, she asked, "How the hell am I supposed to get any? It's too big."

Heading over, Mikage chortled, "There's an innuendo in there but I'm just too lazy to find it." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a metal tap, probably taken from something else from the Kitchen or Storage Units. Holding it towards the bottom where the plastic was thinner, he roughly rotated it, letting the metal shave away some of the plastic, before slamming his palm into it. However, rather than achieve the desired effect of inserting it into the jug, he simply smacked his hand against the tap, causing it to bounce away and jar his hand. He shook his hand in pain, hissing expletives.

Letting out a sigh, Minami approached, wiping off the tap, before aligning it just as Mikage had. With the bottom of her fist, she drove it in, the contents of the jug swirling about as a result. Shaking her hand, she said, "It's done."

Letting out a thirsty sigh, Ganaha leaned in, filling her cup. However, before she could take a drink, Minami snatched it from her, handing it to Mikage, insisted harshly, "You first."

The Farmer gave a brief smile, before saying, "Don't mind if I do." Snatching the cup, he took a large gulp, before letting out a loud gasp of relief.

Minami nodded and Ganaha went to get another cup. As she did, Kirigiri approached, grabbing the cup from Mikage before sniffing at it. Furrowing her brow, she noted, "This isn't apple juice. The base is apples, but it's...off." Ichijou leaned in, giving it a look, but he couldn't tell any differently.

Getting a few suspicious glances, Mikage adjusted his sunglasses again before admitting, "You're right: its cider. Hard apple cider."

Uzatei's gold eyes widened from behind his glasses, "Alcohol!?"

A bit surprised, Ichijou asked, "But...how?"

As Ganaha eagerly filled her cup, Mikage explained, "I made it, what else?"

Overhearing, Ishihara said, "But where'd you get the apples? There haven't been any since we got here."

Mikage pointed out, "Where do you think I got them? Took every last one."

Nagasaki frowned, looking at the jug a bit sadly, "The best apple is a fresh one..."

Kirigiri blinked in confusion, stating, "But to ferment would take a lot of time, and we've only been here...a little more than a week?"

Mikage grinned, "What part of 'Super High School Level Farmer' don't you get? Now lighten up and have a drink!"

Kirigiri grumbled, "But, Naoki-kun, you're not a Super High School Level Brew-" Interrupting herself, she put a hand to her head and sighed, "Maybe I should just have a drink. Not that I've tried it before, but I've felt like I could use one."

Mikage wondered, "For how long?"

Kirigiri quickly asked, "How long have we been here again?" Bringing a hand to her chin, she wondered, "Maybe it's not the best idea after all. I mean, it might be some ploy of Naoki-kun's to end up in the bed of some other girl. Again."

As he earned a few dirty looks, Mikage, in a bit of distress, snapped, "Hey, don't say things out of context!"

Minami grunted, "Well, I don't want to oppose, given the situation, but there should be a few of us who don't partake, if only to keep everyone in line should they...lose it." She couldn't help but hold her glare on Mikage as she added, "Among other things."

Uninterested in her words, Ganaha let out a loud gasp of relief as she took a sip, cheering, "Now it's a party!" After a moment, she gagged, "Bleh, that aftertaste..."

Looking over the jug, Kirigiri said, "Well, I'd be willing to abstain, but I'd still like to try a little."

Minami replied, "I won't bother: given my size, it would take quite a bit for me to feel anything. But I'd like a few more of us to be right in the head."

Turning to leave, Saruta said, "I'm going to get some extra drinks if someone wants a non-alcoholic option, and hopefully I have something in the event of over usage. Given that I highly doubt any of us know our limits, I would suggest we do our best so as to not overdo it." Glancing over at the jug, he added, " I would like to try some, however..."

As he headed away, Ishihara said to the others, "Hey, I'm only getting started over here; don't fill up on drinks yet!"

Heeding him, Minami snatched the cups from Ganaha and Mikage, setting them aside as they pouted. She stated, "I'd like two more to help me keep an eye on everything if possible."

Ichijou said, "I'll help!" He was perfectly fine with avoiding the drink: he recalled his father using the stuff a bit too often for his liking, and he was never enjoyable when he was drunk. Ichijou definitely never wanted to become like that himself.

Furugori added, "Yeah, I don't think I'd mind lending a hand." Minami nodded, no doubt appreciative.

"Good, good, don't want anyone breaking any rules!"

Minami nodded, "Indeed..." The Contracter then realized who had been talking, glancing over to see Monokuma standing nearby, a cup of his own in hand.

Monokuma spoke, "Well, not a bad party you've got going on. Pulling out all the stops, huh? Even breaking some of society's rules. But don't get me wrong, I'm all for it! Wouldn't it be hypocritical not to be? I mean, I'm cool with murder, and you guys bearly find me sufferable as it is!"

Uzatei nodded, "You have a point..."

Monokuma said quickly, "Right! And since I don't want to get in the way of your fun if I can help it, I'm erasing one of the rules just for tonight!" After a moment, he revealed, "Rule 10 is annulled! You no longer need to limit yourself to two, go ahead and get some of that bloodbath on!"

Ichijou gasped, "What!?"

Monokuma smiled, "That was a joke." Ichijou pouted as Monokuma continued, "But to be truthful, like usual, you no longer have to worry about Rule 3. It'd be a shame to Punish someone because they passed out drunk, feel free to sleep wherever! If you know what I mean. Mosey on into someone else's Lodge and have a good time!"

Nagasaki mumbled, "What do you mean?"

Monokuma sighed, "Ah, so innocent. Not like 'that' was against the rules in the first place. Anyway, you enjoy yourselves! Who knows, maybe the apple cider was secretly the cure to Monokuma Gas? Or maybe it wasn't, upupupupu." Before anyone could respond, he scampered off into the fog.

The mood ruined a bit, the Aeronaut tried not to let that bother him as he continued cooking. Finally, at around the time Saruta returned, he had something ready, and everyone began to plate up. To Ichijou's surprise, when Sarutatook some food, he also took some of the cider: Ichijou hadn't expected that from the Surgical Assistant. Figuring he, if anyone, knew what they were doing, Ichijou simply ate happily, trying to keep an eye on things.

Recalling the earlier conversation, he sidled to Ganaha, quickly swallowing a bite of food before asking, "So, enjoying it now, Ganaha-chan?"

The Producer grinned as she picked at her pile of food, sipping from her cup happily. "It's so good!" she replied. Ichijou was relieved, being glad to see Ganaha happier than she'd probably ever been since being tossed into the Resort. The girl continued, "Why haven't we done this before? Mikage was holding out."

Ichijou shrugged, "Well, it still took time, you know?"

Ganaha shrugged, "I guess." Looking around, she couldn't help but notice, "Hmm, I didn't expect Saruta to get some too...maybe he's more wild than I thought?"

Ichijou chortled, "Ha, maybe!" Looking over at the Surgical Assistant, Ichijou couldn't help but add, "I haven't really talked to him much though..."

Ganaha shrugged, "Eh, he's quiet anyway. Not that I mind! He's a good listener, I bug him sometimes."

"Huh..." Ichijou mumbled, not having guessed that one. Looking around a little more, he saw one of the others sitting alone. Bidding Ganaha farewell, he headed over to Nagasaki, who was indeed partaking in the cider.

Curious, Ichijou asked, "You ever drink before, Nagasaki-chan?"

She looked up at him, a bit surprised at his sudden appearance, before shaking her head. She admitted, "I just...like apples."

Wondering how much she really knew about the stuff, considering her age when she was separated from civilization, Ichijou said, "Well, try not to drink too much, okay? It can be dangerous."

Raising an eyebrow, Nagasaki seemed skeptical at this, saying, "But...apples."

Ichijou wanted to laugh: she said it with such certainty, like she couldn't comprehend how something with apples in could be bad, (though, then again, it wasn't like it was very alcoholic compared to other drinks). But, he was a designated supervisor, and she was fairly small, so he insisted, "Just be careful, okay? It can make people stop thinking right some times. 'Dull the senses', I've heard. Depends on the person, I think." It was starting to get hard: Ichijou had only heard of alcohol and seen its effects on people, but he'd never experienced it himself.

However, something he said seemed to work, and she nodded, "I'll try..."

Satisfied, Ichijou finished his meal, before going back for more. Ishihara brought more than enough food. The night continued, the fog failing to damper the mood. As it began to darken, Kirigiri handed out a few flashlights from the Station, to Ichijou, Minami, Furugori, and Ishihara in particular, also taking a moment to light up some candles, spreading them out. Some light also emanated from the Ranger Station, and the stars and Moon above allowed for some light to reach the Resort even in the fog. Perhaps even because of it, as the fog seemed to make it spread it evenly. Ichijou couldn't help but get enthralled in the atmosphere as he chatted and ate.

However, as the night went on, the effects of the alcohol became more apparent. Ichijou first became aware of it when Kirigiri, usually so calm and in control, toppled on him. She had simply been walking towards him perhaps to talk, when she literally tripped over her own feet. He tried to catch her, but failed, losing his footing and falling over, with her on top of him.

Face a bit red from the drink, Kirigiri apologized, "Ah! I'm sorry, Mitsuzi-kun!"

Trying to help her to a sitting position, Ichijou insisted, "No, no, it's fine. Maybe you should sit down?"

Groaning, Kirigiri held her head as she stood, saying, "Ugh, maybe I should go inside."

Standing up himself, Ichijou asked, "You need a hand?"

Kirigiri shook her head, saying, "I'll be fine. Besides, I think it would be better for you to stay out here where everyone else is. Don't you have a job to be doing?"

Ichijou gave a weak laugh, shrugging, "Yeah, makes sense." With a nod, she headed off. Ichijou watched her go for a moment before checking out the jug, seeing that more than expected was gone. Everyone drinking was certainly getting their fill. A sound of retching made Ichijou wonder if someone was quickly becoming empty though. Looking around, he felt the drastic need for a head count. Ishihara, Kirigiri, Minami, and Mikage were out of sight. Furugori was trying to calm down Saruta, who seemed to be ranting about something, his hands grasping Furugori's arms. Nagasaki had fallen asleep on one of the tables, resting her head on her arms, the hood of her raincoat over her head. Uzatei was still drinking, seeming to be handling his drink well, while Ganaha was by the side of the building on her hands and knees, gagging.

Figuring the unattended Producer was higher priority, Ichijou headed over, cringing as he caught the scent of the pile of vomit in front of her. He began to rub Ganaha's back, trying to ease her, and she began to mutter, on the verge of crying, "I drank too much. And I think I ate too much too..."

Trying to be comforting, Ichijou helped her to her feet, saying, "It's okay, it's okay. Let's sit you down for now." He was starting to feel like this party should end.

Taking Ganaha to one table, he quickly headed over to the other, where Furugori and Saruta were. The black haired Surgical Assistant moaned, slurring, "Oh, please, spare yourself the shame. I'm worse than any murderer! I'm scum! Just push me off the cliff and call it a night." His face was flushed red, and his expression sour.

Helpless, Furugori turned to Ichijou, begging, "He's been talking nonsense for a while now and I can't get him to stop!

A bit frightened by Saruta's words, Ichijou tried to get the lab coat clad Student's attention, exclaiming, "Saruta-kun! Saruta-kun!"

Almost bitterly, the Surgical Assistant grumbled, "That name...unwanted as I was. I should have never been conceived..."

That comment set Ichijou off, and despite himself, he raised his hand, slapping Saruta across the face. Saruta's eyes widened and he looked around in shock, as if looking to see what had hit him. He seemed to be a bit more sober that before as well. Taking the opportunity, Ichijou yelled, "Don't you dare say anything like that again! If it weren't for you, I might not be here right now!" His raised voice got the attention of everyone outside, as things clearly quieted down. He'd also waken Nagasaki up, and she looked around, confused.

Saruta, eyes wide, mind a bit more lucid, he shook his head running his hand through his hair as he muttered, "Oh my. I'm...sorry you had to hear that. I didn't say anything, er, private, now, did I?"

Furugori answered, "Er, you just grabbed me and started talking about, well..." He stopped, looking around, no doubt a bit conscious about his words and Saruta's privacy.

Ichijou insisted, "Let's worry about it tomorrow. I think we should call it a night."

Almost as if on cue, the nighttime announcement rang out: "Attention Students, it is now nighttime. The Resort Restaurant and Storage Units are now closed until morning. The water in the showers has been turned off, and the lights outside the Lodge's will be turned off in ten minutes, so take care. Good night, and sleep well~"

Looking around, Ichijou noticed that a few faces were still missing. Remembering that Kirigiri went into the Ranger Station, he suggested to Furugori, "Stay here for a second, I'll try to find the others."

As Ichijou headed to the door however, a sudden rumble was heard and felt. Not just by him either: the others noticed as the ground shook slightly, if only for a few seconds. A bit fearful, Furugori asked, "What was that?"

Fearful about the others, Ichijou entered the Ranger Station, heading to the second room. He swallowed fearfully: it was devoid of people. The only indication that anyone had been here was a scattered mess and the false flooring being moved aside, the plate lying on the ground, the ladder to the lower caverns being uncovered. Ichijou checked the window, but it was shut tightly: there was no way they'd left through there.

Retuning outside, he explained, "They're gone, and the way to the caverns is open. We need to get down there and find them." Without hesitating, he returned, grabbed a flashlight from atop the fridge and turning to go down. Uzatei had followed grabbed one himself, seeming fine despite his slightly flushed face. Nagasaki, understanding what was going on, also grabbed one.

Furugori said, "I'll stay here and watch Saruta-san and Ganaha-san."

Satisfied with that, Ichijou nodded, before returning to the Ranger Station, the mildly inebriated Uzatei and Nagasaki heading after without complaint. Clutching his flashlight in his mouth, he began to descend.

As the trio went down, Uzatei grumbled, his voice muffled by his flashlight, "What would drive them to come down this way? And without letting us know?"

Nagasaki, her flashlight in her pocket, suggested, "Hallucinations?"

Uzatei sighed, "It still doesn't make any sense..."

Reaching the bottom, Ichijou grabbed his flashlight properly, moving to head out, when he found his path blocked: a large pile of rocks blocked the way. He tried to push and squeeze his way past them, getting dust on himself, but it was no use. He called out, "Kasumi-chan! Jouji-kun! Mikage-kun! Minami-san! Can anyone hear me?"

"What's the matter?" Uzatei asked as he reached the bottom, dropping down to the cramped spot next to Ichijou.

Before Ichijou could answer, he looked over the rubble and sighed. However, Ichijou's heart leapt when he heard a voice from the other side say, "Mitsuzi-kun?"

"Ishihara-san?" Uzatei asked.

The voice responded, "Yeah, it's me! Who else is there? Is everyone okay?"

Ichijou looked up at Nagasaki, who didn't have the room to drop down, and was hanging on the ladder rungs like it was nothing. Ichijou answered, "Me, Uzatei-san, and Nagasaki-chan. Where's Kasumi-chan? And Minami-san and Mikage-kun? Everyone else is safe on the third level."

Ishihara replied with a bit of relief, "That's good, at least. Uh, let me try to explain. We were all in the Station, when Minami thought she heard something from below. She went down, and Kirigiri-san and I went down with her. Mikage-san was too drunk to understand what was going on, but he came with us anyway, even when we told him to stay." He paused, letting out a loud groan as he mumbled, "Augh, why didn't we make sure he was with you? Minami-san insisted we'd be fine with the four of us, but..."

After a moment, he continued, "Anyway, when we got down here, we were about to start looking around, and then...I think we all got hit with the Monokuma Gas at the same time. I started seeing rats, Mikage-san freaked out and ran off, hyperventilating. Minami-san and Kirigiri-chan were definitely out of it, too, but who knows with them. Anyway, we tried to find Mikage-san, so we split up and checked all three levels. I had the middle one, and I could hear the elevator being used through the walls, but more importantly, I got to the end, and the rope we used to climb down was cut."

Though Uzatei and Nagasaki didn't quite understand what was going on, Ichijou gasped, "What!?"

Ishihara gave a weak, pained laugh, admitting, "I have no idea what's going on...we're stuck...I don't know what to do!"

Thinking rapidly, Ichijou muttered, "The Ground Level..." Getting an idea, the Luckster said, "Hold on! We'll be right there: we can still come up through the door behind the Auditorium! Just keep it together until we can get there!"

Ishihara didn't respond for a moment, before finally replying, "Okay, Mitsuzi-kun: I'll try and get everyone to head down that way too, but it's on the other side and they could be anywhere...okay, see you soon!"

With time of the essence, Ichijou waved for Nagasaki and Uzatei to ascend, following once he could. His arms started to get a little tired from all the climbing. Uzatei grumbled, "Really, we should have known something like this was going to happen. Monokuma was far too supportive." Ichijou couldn't help but to agree.

Finally returning to the Ranger Station, the trio made their way up and outside, seeing a slightly worried Furugori and a still recovering Ganaha and Saruta. The Computer Engineer asked, "Where are they?"

Ichijou explained, "Stuck in the underground Mines. You guys should head down to the First Level...no wait! Furugori-kun! You remember where the drop off to the middle section of the Mines is? Where Minami put the other rope? It got cut, maybe you and Uzatei-san can fix that while Nagasaki-chan and I try and make sure they can get through the door behind the Auditorium all right."

Uzatei mumbled, "Are you really expecting problems?"

Ichijou insisted, "Well, things haven't exactly gone well yet, why would they start now?"

Uzatei couldn't help but agree, "Point taken. Let's get a move on then. I'll grab the rope: Furugori-kun, you take Saruta-san and Ganaha-chan back to...the Restaurant's closed."

Worried that they weren't moving fast enough, Ichijou said, taking charge, "Let's figure it out on the way! Let's just move!"

Gathering Saruta and Ganaha, the group headed out, the troublesome two lagging behind a bit. Ichijou took a brief moment too appreciate Uzatei: the alcohol didn't seem to be having a significant effect on him compared to some of the others. The six headed down, running past the Lake to the First Level. There, Ichijou and Nagasaki broke off from the others, heading through the sparse woods to the slope to the Ground Level. Going down the road and past the lower Ranger Station, they went through the tunnel, rushing to the Auditorium. Heading in, they quickly made their way to the back rooms, seeing the metal door ahead.

Ichijou approached quickly reaching out. However, sensing that something was off, Nagasaki shouted, "Watch out!"

Not heeding the warning, Ichijou grabbed the door handle, crying out in pain as it burned him. Hissing, he waved his hand in the air, shocked: just hours ago, it had been fine, but now it was heated somehow. Standing back, he could tell once he got a closer look: it had a light glow to it, hard to see in the brighter lights of the hallway.

Trying to find the source, Nagasaki pointed out a wire, running along the ground in the corner of the hallway. It was wrapped around one of the bolts on the upper part of the door, and went to the ground, before winding through the hallway corner, heading back to the Auditorium. Following it, they were led to the lighting panel, where the wire was attached to something below the panel. Displeased with the sabotage, Ichijou grabbed the wire and yanked it roughly with his unburned hand.

Unfortunately, that led to all the lights in the Auditorium switching off. "Oops," Ichijou said as he was temporarily blinded. He felt his arm get taken from him as Nagasaki let out a slight cry of fright, wrapping her arms around it, as if afraid to lose him. Trying to be reassuring, he said, "We're fine, we're fine." Taking out his flashlight, he flipped it on, insisting, "See?"

Calming down a bit, Nagasaki took a deep breath, before grabbing her own flashlight, turning it on and letting go of Ichijou. The Luckster led the way back to the door cautiously, but when they got there, it was still too hot, at least until Nagasaki bunched her hand in her raincoat sleeve, using it to insulate it for just a second as she cracked opened the door, using her boot to kick it the rest of the way open.

The way clear, the pair headed down the tunnel, the Luckster knowing it could only lead them to the Mine. However, it was longer than they thought, and despite being deep underground, on their way there, they heard an echo behind them, only just loud enough to be audible:

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Class Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Students!"

"No!" Ichijou cried out reflexively. The dread began to fill him as he ran as fast as he dared, his bare feet starting to get scraped up as he moved quicker.

A few minutes later, the path opened up, and he reached the rubble filled lower level of the Mines. There was nothing nearby, however, but Ichijou did see a couple dots of light in the distance. Crossing the rubble covered track with Nagasaki, the pair reached the other side. Panning his light over, he heard a voice ask, "Mitsuzi-kun?"

Looking around, he saw Minami, Ichihara, and Kirigiri near the elevator shaft, the elevator lowered, his friend already having donned her gloves and hair tie. Looking beyond them, he saw the pile of rubble that blocked the ladder. Noting someone missing, Ichijou asked, "Where's Mikage-kun?"

Kirigiri flinched, before moving aside, giving Ichijou a path to the elevator shaft. Swallowing, Ichijou panned his light over, taking a sharp intake breath at what he saw.

The first thing he noticed was his leg, one of them gashed and bleeding. His arms were spread out at his sides, and a rusty metal pickaxe was embedded in his chest, having pierced his shirt. The thing that sickened Ichijou the most however, was his skull: gone, crushed to an unrecognizable pulp in the bottom of the metal elevator shaft, bits of bloody black plastic visible in the disgusting mess.


	16. Chapter 3-4: Deep in the Hole

**Tomorrow's Sleuth: Abnormal Days**

* * *

Ichijou couldn't help but let out a groan of disgust as he looked over the ravaged corpse. It was sickening, even more so than the others so far. Ichijou just couldn't fathom it: how could anyone do such a thing? Nagasaki didn't seem pleased either once she got a look, tensing up and turning away.

The group stood in silence for a moment, before Ishihara asked, "Er, where's everyone else?"

Trying to remember, sorting through his scrambled thoughts, Ichijou said, "Er, Saruta-kun and Ganaha-san are on the First Level: they were too drunk to help. Uzatei-kun and Furugori-kun should be on their way, I suggested they get a rope and come down from the Hot Springs, since the other one was cut."

Minami asked, "Wait, how did you know that?"

Ishihara explained, "I said I talked to them, didn't I?"

Ichijou mentioned, "You didn't say the door was electrocuted though."

Puzzled, Kirigiri asked, "What do you mean?"

Ichijou explained, "There were wires from the lighting panel to the door. When I grabbed the handle, I got burnt." As he spoke, he flexed his hand, which stung as he moved it. Next to the cut on his other hand from the last Trial, he was just getting more and more banged up.

Minami shook her head, saying, "Shouldn't it have shorted out? Unless..."

Kirigiri offered, "We'll have time to investigate, we just need to wait." No one objected, but as Ichijou stood there in the dark, he couldn't help but feel at fault: he had been the sober, and he was meant to look over the others, but it he'd been incapable of resolving the situation fast enough. But even so, he'd done all he could. Maybe he should wait for testimonies before he started blaming himself.

The group waited for several minutes, until Uzatei and Furugori came from the slope to the middle path, where the drop-off was. Furugori asked as he approached, panting, "What happened? Who-"

"You!" Came the sudden voice of Monokuma. Flashlights spun around, eventually illuminating the bear, whom stood on one of the nearby rocks. Once he had the desired attention, he shrugged, "You: are kinda fat. Sorry, I was trying to make a joke, but I jumped the gun a bit."

Too disheartened to retort, none of the Students said a word, until Kirigiri demanded, "Give us the Monokuma Files."

Monokuma scoffed, "Pushy pushy! Being so rough: you must have sobered up. It's such a shame too: drunken Kirigiri was so silly and clumsy. I thought it was pretty 'moé', if you will."

Kirigiri frowned in confusion, "What? Are you insulting me?" Looking around, none of the others had an answer.

Monokuma sighed, "Oh well, all good things must come to end, they say. Bad things too! I mean, look at Mikage over there: yeesh! Does it get more brutal? I hope so, but let's see if you can live past this Class Trial first." Unfurling a stack of books from midair, he passed around 'Monokuma File 3'. Ichijou took the white book in his hands, once again wishing he didn't have to see the number climb higher.

Looking around, Monokuma left the last two copies next to Mikage, saying, "If those two drunkies decide to investigate, well, they can have at it! I imagine you guys would get pretty mad if they vomited all over the crime scene though, so choose your allies wisely. See you at the Trial!" Giving a quick wave, he turned, but stopped, adding, "Oh, and one last thing. The Monokuma Gas is being purged as we speak: no need to fear! Upupu."

Kirigiri interrupted, "Wait a minute. Speaking of the Monokuma Gas, you mentioned a trigger: what was it?"

Monokuma chortled, "Simple! The trigger was whenever I wanted you to have a hallucination!"

Kirigiri grumbled, "How cheap."

Monokuma shrugged, "None of my business. Now, have fun!" With that, he bounded away, leaping into the darkness.

Taking a breath, Ichijou said, "Okay, let's get started."

Nudging Ichijou, Nagasaki mentioned, "Your hand."

Holding his File under his arm and checking it out with the flashlight, he could help but notice it was a bit red, with a few blisters. Thinking for a moment, he said, "I'll check it out with Saruta-kun before the Trial." Nagasaki simply nodded in response.

Ishihara let out a sigh, before suggesting, "Well, we've got to get somewhere. Should we get our testimonies straight while we're all here?"

Minami nodded, "That would be wise. Someone tampered with things, and it was most definitely not Mikage Naoki. It was most likely to be Ishihara-san, Kirigiri, or myself."

Not wanting to descend into arguing, Ichijou began, "Okay, so! First thing I noticed was that Kasumi-chan went into the Ranger Station. Then later, while I was dealing with some of the others, we felt a rumble from down below."

Kirigiri nodded, taking over, "Well, from my perspective, the four of us were relaxing in the Ranger Station when Minami-san claimed to hear something coming from below. We had a couple flashlights, so we lifted up the cover and gave it a look, but there was nothing. Minami-san insisted she heard something, and went to give it a look. Ishihara-kun wasn't sure about letting her go alone, and I decided that it might be worth checking out after all. Mikage..."

As she trailed off, Ishihara continued, "Er, he just wasn't making any sense. He thought Kirigiri-chan was leaving him and came with us."

Kirigiri frowned, "I should have stopped him, but he was acting like...a lost child, almost. I'm surprised he made it down the ladder without falling, honestly: he drank far too much."

Ishihara nodded sadly, before resuming, "Well, we got to the lower level of the Mine, and we all got hit with a hallucination at once. I started seeing rats move in the darkness, Mikage-san started freaking out and ran, trying to find a more open area, while Minami-san and Kirigiri-chan just froze. We were too distracted to see where he ran. When we all started to get ourselves together, Mikage was gone, so we split up to try and find him. Minami took the elevator up, Kirigiri went across the lower part, and I took the slope up to the middle level. I didn't find him though. I did hear the cave-in though."

Kirigiri nodded, "When I finished my search of the lowest level, I took the elevator up. Not this one, however, the one on the other side. I felt the rumble of the cave-in around then."

Minami noted, "That would have been after I took it down, no?"

Kirigiri asked, "And when was that? You would have noticed had we not pressed the button at the same time, and I highly doubt we did. I won't accept a coincidence like that."

Ichijou sighed, "Er, we can work it out. I mean, the elevator was down when you got here, like it is now, so the other one must be up." Quickly turning to Uzatei, he explained, "When one goes up, the other goes down, that's just how it works."

Uzatei grumbled, "This is going to get confusing. How about this: let's label this 'Side A', and that one 'Side B'. This side has the cave-in blocking the ladder to the Ranger Station, and the other side has the drop-off from the Hot Spring, where we came from. Likewise, we can use 'Elevator A' and 'Elevator B'."

Ichijou nodded, "Okay; that sounds good!" He tried to go over the layout in his head, remembering from when they looked around. This side, Side A, had the cave-in nearby, blocking the ladder that went upward to underneath the Third Level Ranger Station. Nearby was the slope from the lower level up to the middle level as well. Up above, Ichijou swore the lever was situated near that locked door. Then, on the opposite side, Side B, the drop-off to the Hot Spring was on the middle path, near the slope from the middle to the upper level, while the tunnel to the Auditorium was down below.

Thinking to herself for a moment, Kirigiri looked at Ishihara and asked, "So, where did you go after you heard the cave-in?"

Ishihara explained, "Well, since I was in the middle part, I went back down, where I ran into Mitsuzi-kun and the others. They said they'd try the other way up, so I went to go find everyone else so I could get a handle on the situation. I took the elevator up-"

"On which side?" Uzatei interrupted.

"Er...here. Side A," Ishihara answered.

Kirigiri nodded, saying, "Likely after I had already gone up myself on Side B. I then went to the middle level, heading down to Side A."

Ishihara said plainly, "That was where I went next." Turning to Minami, he said, "You were lower down, right? Weird, where was Mikage the whole time?"

Kirigiri sighed, before saying with a tinge of annoyance, "Isn't it obvious? One of us is lying." She paused, letting that sink in for a moment, before continuing, "However, our testimonies seemingly add up, so far. We'll see if they can stay that way."

Ishihara said, "Well, anyway, on my way over, I heard the elevators moving, so I figured that since there wasn't anyone up above before, I'd head back and see who was coming."

Kirigiri sighed, "As did I. Did you run? I didn't see you, and you didn't see me, though when I heard the elevators, I was on Side A." Looking over to Minami, Kirigiri said, "I suppose you were on one of those elevators?"

Minami nodded, "I had headed up on Elevator A, finding nothing on the lower level. Then, I ran into Ishihara, and we gave the upper level another look before going back down on Elevator on Side B."

Kirigiri nodded, saying, "I was on the middle level, heading back up. I heard you call the elevator, but I was too slow, and by the time I got back up, you had already gone back down."

Minami scoffed, "Taking your sweet time?"

Kirigiri glared, "That's why I asked if Ishihara-kun ran. He's quite speedy."

Ishihara nodded, "Yeah, I ran. I wanted to make sure I caught someone, and I did. Then, like Minami-san said, we went down, checked the first level, and found Mikage here in Elevator Shaft A."

Minami nodded, "Then we waited for everyone else to arrive."

Nodding, Ichijou said, "Okay, I think I got it...maybe." However, as far as he could tell, the testimonies all added up. Ichijou had to agree that someone was lying though: according to everyone, Mikage had vanished until he appeared in the elevator shaft, dead. More investigation was necessary.

Ishihara said, "I'll stay here and make sure no one bothers the body. I think it would be a good idea if we avoided using the elevators though."

With no objections, everyone began to get started. Uzatei and Furugori headed off, Monokuma Files in hand. Remembering his, Ichijou decided now was as good a time as any to give it a look. Resting the book open on his bad arm, he used the other to hold the flashlight. Firstly was the diagram, as usual. The first thing Ichijou noticed was that the head section was completely blood colored. The other parts that stuck out were two blood colored spots, one on the chest, and one on his left leg. The rest read:

**The Victim, Mikage Naoki, was discovered under the ladder-side Mine Elevator at 10:37 PM, underneath the Third Level Ranger Station.**

**The Victim's skull has been completely crushed by the elevator, along with some of the neck. The Victim has two puncture wounds: one in the left leg and one in the chest. The Victim's body has traces of alcohol and Monokuma Gas. There are no other wounds or toxins present on the body.**

Ichijou sighed: despite being the longest description yet, it didn't say anything. Trying to think like Kirigiri, he noticed that there was no time of death listed once again.

Looking around, Ichijou wasn't exactly comfortable about exploring the darkness alone. Looking around, he saw Nagasaki was a bit nervous as well. However, before he could approach her, he couldn't help but realize that Kirigiri and Minami were the only ones unpaired. They hadn't argued yet, but given the circumstances, between their occasional disagreements and the fact that they were both suspects, Ichijou wasn't comfortable letting them either go off on their own or trying to work together.

Noticing his hesitance, Nagasaki approached him, asking, "Er, I-Ichijou-san, would you like to help me investigate?"

Ichijou frowned, before answering, "I would, but I'm worried about Kirigiri-chan and Minami-san. Would you do me a big favor? I think it's best to keep them away from each other for now. Can I get your help?"

Nagasaki seemed puzzled, repeating disbelievingly, "You need _my_ help?"

Ichijou nodded, asking, "Can I trust you?" Shaking his head, he corrected himself, "No, I know I can trust you, but can you help me?"

Nagasaki was silent for a moment, before reminding him, "The both of them...one of them might be a killer."

Ichijou frowned, replying, "I know, which is why we can't let them stay together. If one of them tries to kill the other out of paranoia, or to ensure their safety...but they wouldn't touch you! There's no reason to, and they know you can fight back." He felt a twinge as he thought about Tamura Ryunosuke, but pushed it aside.

Nagasaki hesitated, clearly thinking about it, but finally answered, "Okay, I'll help."

Feeling an unmistakable sense of pride, Ichijou smiled, replying, "Thank you, Nagasaki-chan!" With a nod, the Survivalist took a deep breath, before turning, flipping her flashlight between the points of light nearby that were Kirigiri and Minami. Making her choice, she ignored Ishihara and headed over to one, leaving Ichijou to head over to the other.

Approaching, he saw Kirigiri Kasumi looking over the rubble that blocked the way to the ladder. The girl heard his approach, and stood to meet him. She smiled, "Oh, going to let me help you with your investigation?"

Ichijou gave a short laugh, replying, "I thought it was going to be the other way around."

Kirigiri asked, "Then how are you going to improve?"

Ichijou couldn't really argue. Instead, he simply asked, "How should I then? I mean, I tried my hardest last time-"

Kirigiri interrupted, "And were invaluable. Thought, that might have just been luck."

Ichijou frowned, "What was lucky about stabbing myself with my knife?"

Kirigiri gave a short giggle, cryptically answering, "More than you might think." Looking around, she said, "If you really do want to improve, however, then how about I ask the questions?"

Ichijou cringed, looking over at Mikage's corpse: when they'd investigated last time, the two had taken on a similar role. Steeling his resolve to find Mikage's killer, Ichijou nodded, "Understood." With a smile, he added, "Sensei."

Kirigiri gave a slight smile, before her look hardened, and she asked, "First things first. The Monokuma File. Did you notice anything unusual?"

Ichijou grinned, nodding, "Yup! The time of death is missing."

Kirigiri asked quickly, "Was that all?"

Ichijou thought about it, before opening the Monokuma File again. Rereading the description, he didn't pick up on anything in particular. Looking back up to Kirigiri, he nodded his head. The girl simply gave a nod in response. Ichijou couldn't help but feel he was missing something.

Kirigiri didn't give him a chance to mull over it, crouching down by the rubble in front of the ladder again. She noted, "The rocks seem to be large, hard to move. Any idea on where they came from?"

Ichijou said, "The cave-in, right?"

However, at his guess, Kirigiri shone her light on the ground, and Ichijou couldn't help but notice that it was a little shiny. In fact, on second glance, there were small, shiny bits in a lot of the rocks: Ichijou hadn't noticed before because he was too focused on the situation at hand: he'd likely mistaken it for light from the flashlight.

Running his finger across the dust, he looked at it a bit closer, noticing the color. "Gold?" he mumbled. The word sparking something in his mind, Ichijou recalled, "Ah! Monokuma said that minecart had gold in it!"

Kirigiri nodded, "We should give that area a look then, no?"

Ichijou nodded, "Sounds like a plan." Looking at his hands, he noticed that he already had some on them, from when he tried to push past before, right after it had happened. Wiping the stuff on his yukata, he saw that it left a streak, shining a bit on his clothes. He didn't mind it too much, as it would just be cleaned anyway.

Panning his flashlight around, Ichijou asked, "Anything else around here? I don't see anything..." Kirigiri didn't answer, instead walking back over to Ishihara and the corpse of Mikage.

The Aeronaut smiled as they approached, saying, "Man, with you two giving things a look, I'm starting to feel a bit more optimistic."

Kirigiri nodded, "It might have been preventable, but none of us were in our right states of mind. But the blame falls on no one but the Culprit." Looking over to Mikage, she sighed, "He was just trying to help us get past the incentive and enjoy ourselves..."

Ichijou took a steadying breath, before saying, "Okay, as there anything we missed?" Crouching down by the body, he tried to give it a look, even checking the pockets. He dared not look at the head though, or what was left.

Kirigiri asked, "What do you think caused this leg wound?"

Ichijou looked closer, before suggesting, "Was there anything covered in blood? It could have been another mining tool, but where did it go? Or maybe someone used their knife or hatchet. We should ask."

Kirigiri suggested, "A thorough clothing check might be prudent: last time, we were able to tell Nagasaki-san was involved because she only had her one weapon. However, if the Culprit wiped the blood on their clothes and hid the weapon well, we might never know otherwise."

Ichijou nodded, concurring. Looking over the body again, he didn't have anything else to add. He didn't want to loiter around too long either; the sight was still a bit nauseating. However, as he gave the pickaxe another look, he noticed something reflecting in the light from the flashlight: more glittering dust. He pointed it out to Kirigiri, saying, "Hey, there's some gold dust on this handle. How'd that get there?"

Kirigiri looked herself, before asking in turn, "Indeed. How did it get there, I wonder?"

Thinking about it himself, Ichijou suggested, "It might have been near the rubble."

Kirigiri nodded, "Perhaps. The person behind this wouldn't have needed to go far if that were the case. Anything else?"

Looking over it again, Ichijou shook his head, standing, a bit glad to be moving on. Ishihara nodded, reassuring them, "I'll hold down the fort here."

Ichijou nodded, "Thanks for the help, Jouji-kun."

Heading away, Kirigiri suggested, "Would you mind if we headed down to the Auditorium later? I'm interested in the electrified door you were talking about."

Ichijou nodded, suggesting, "First we should go up though, while we're here." Kirigiri complied, and the pair headed up the slope to the middle level, before heading down the tunnel to the other side, where the slope went up to the upper level, near the drop-off, now roped properly by Uzatei and Furugori.

"Actually," Ichijou mumbled, stopping. Changing his course, he headed to the drop off, looking around below, finding the first rope on the ground. Checking the end, it was indeed cut, though Ichijou couldn't tell by what.

Looking up to the tunnel to the Hot Spring, Kirigiri mused, "Ishihara-kun or Minami-san might have been able to climb out, now that I think about it. I'm not so confident in my climbing skills, however, and Mikage..." Kirigiri sighed, wondering again, "Why did he need to follow me?"

Trying to think back, Ichijou remembered, "Well, I guess he kinda liked you."

Kirigiri frowned, "But why? I mean, he seemed interested in most of the girls here sure, but..."

Ichijou shrugged, "You sorta answered your own question there."

Kirigiri shook her head, admitting, "I just...don't want to believe I had a part in his death."

Letting out a sigh, Ichijou reassured her, "We'll figure out what happened somehow."

Kirigiri nodded, "The Trial..."

As she mumbled, Ichijou knew they still had work to do. Leading the way, he headed up the slope to the upper part of the Mine. Looking around with his flashlight, he saw the Side B elevator, raised up. Despite a quick search, there wasn't anything notable in or around it, however.

Moving on, Ichijou began to head to Side A. However, along the way, the pair noticed something atop the cart tracks: a pair fairly decent sized rocks and more dust, some of it shining gold. "Eh? How'd this get here?" Ichijou asked.

Kirigiri sighed, saying with a lack of seriousness, "Who knows?"

Realizing he was being challenged, he tried to put things together, thinking aloud, "The minecart was around here, wasn't it? But it was moved. To where though?" Looking around, he mumbled, "I guess over by the lever?"

Kirigiri nodded, "Most likely."

Heading over, the pair reached Side A after a few minutes. Naturally, the elevator was gone, still on the level below. However, a bit farther up, near the cliff, was the mine cart, emptied out. It wasn't level, however: the cart itself was tilted forwards, making it slant. The rusted lever was still nearby as well. However, next to it, was a sledgehammer, likely from the lower level. Approaching the out of place weapon, Ichijou checked it, but there was nothing notable on it. He'd been expecting some gold dust, but it just wasn't there.

However, there was still the matter of how the mine cart had been dumped, and the only thing he could think to check was the lever. Sure enough, something had changed: it had been pulled. Looking closely, there were a few bits of rust dust scattered around.

Leaning in, Kirigiri wondered aloud, "It was rusted before; and probably pretty hard to pull, and yet..." Kirigiri grabbed a hold, trying to pull it again. It seemed to budge a bit, even as she put her weight behind it, but it still seemed to resist. Getting next to her, Ichijou lent his good hand, and they gave it another yank. This time, it moved, shifting with a click. There was a creaking noise, and the mine cart rumbled, the cart section lifting off the wheels, before tipping over towards the cliff side, but only a small amount of gold dust came out, and the cart returned to its position, though still askew.

As it quieted down, Ichijou nodded, "I see, so that's what the cave-in was, for sure."

Kirigiri grumbled, "What's the point of having a lever? There are no mechanisms! There can't be! The mine cart isn't attached to anything! A button would do just as well." Letting out a groan, she sighed, "Sorry, I keep saying that I'm going to ignore the weirdness, and then..."

Ichijou laughed, "No, no, it's fine."

Done with the mine cart, Kirigiri noticed the tunnel next to the lever, and the metal door on the other side of that. Heading over, she tried to open it, but it remained locked. With a sigh, she suggested, "Well, unless there's anything else in the Mine we've missed, I say we head down." Ichijou agreed, and the pair made their way to the middle level again, taking that tunnel down to the bottom, and then crossing the rubble filled path to the other tunnel.

Heading down, however, when they reached the door, Ichijou noticed that it was still complete darkness. As they moved into the hallway, Kirigiri noticed as well, asking, "Strange. Why is it so dark? Is it because it's nighttime? I know some of the other lights are dimmed."

Ichijou gave an awkward laugh, before answering, "Er, no. Nagasaki-chan and I found a wire attached to the door that was electrifying it, and I took it out of the electrical control panel over behind the Auditorium. The one Sanada was messing with a week ago. All the lights turned off though."

Kirigiri sighed, "I see." After a moment, she unexpectedly shouted, "Monokuma!"

Looking around, Ichijou asked, "Would he-"

"You rang?" came a tired, sickeningly annoying voice from the darkness. Ichijou shone his light on the two toned Monokuma, whom impatiently tapped his foot (hind paw?).

Kirigiri, being sarcastically polite, asked, "Monokuma-sama, would you kindly turn the lights back on so we can do an appropriate investigation? My arm is getting tired from holding this flashlight."

"Hmmm..." Monokuma mumbled. After a moment, he demanded, "No, be cuter! More moé!"

Kirigiri let out a sigh of frustration, before demanding, "Tell me what that means!"

Monokuma hesitated for a moment, mumbling, "Er, uh." Then, in an instant, he scrambled away. Ichijou tried to follow him with his flashlight, watching as he ran up to the electrical panel and smacked it. There was some whirring, and the lights returned, dim at first, but brightening by the moment. "Well, there you are. And don't bother me unless it's important next time!" Monokuma growled. Before either of the two could say anything, he ran out of sight.

Turning off her flashlight, Kirigiri hissed, "But what does it meeeaaaan!"

Scratching his head, Ichijou shrugged, unable to hide his amusement at Kirigiri's reaction, "I have no idea!"

At the very least, with the lights back, the pair was able to investigate properly. Of course, the obvious thing that was out of place was the wire, still on the ground, leading back to the metal door. Following it back, Kirigiri examined where it was tied too. She noted, "Hmm, you would think it would short out..."

Ichijou, not exactly familiar with all the ins and outs of electricity, shrugged, "I guess."

Kirigiri explained, "Basically, all electricity seeks a 'ground'. For example, telephone poles, which have large amounts of electricity going through their wire, won't shock you when you touch the base wooden pole because it's insulated. However, grab a tall, metal ladder and touch that wire, and you become the ground, and risk serious injury when the electricity surges you on its way to the earth."

Starting to understand, Ichijou said, "So, the electricity was going through the wire, through the door, and to the ground?"

Kirigiri nodded, "Yes, heating up the door in the process. It didn't go through you because that would make a longer path. You should consider yourself lucky." Turning back to the door, he continued, "However, there doesn't appear to be a proper ground: the rock walls are fairly insulated, and there should be a crack under the door...oh!" Ichijou watched as she reached underneath the door, pulling out a slightly warped metal nail. She nodded, "Our ground."

Ichijou cringed, "I'm glad I didn't step on that..." He shuddered at the thought of that sharp, hot metal piercing his skin.

Kirigiri looked at the door again, before saying, "But it still doesn't make sense. Like I said, it would short out. Basically, with little resistance, all the electricity would flow out of the panel and into the ground. However, for some reason, that little lighting panel provided electricity for who knows how long without anything else electrical showing any signs of it. Like when one turns on a hairdryer when a television is on as well. Disrupting the current should have had some effects somewhere..." As Ichijou blinked at the girl, the country boy being unfamiliar to the phenomenon, Kirigiri shrugged, "You'll just have to trust me on this one, though I'm sure the others can attest."

Ichijou recalled something, saying, "Well, we didn't need our flashlights until the door was open."

Kirigiri corrected him, "But the flashlights wouldn't have been...never mind." Shaking her head, turned to head over to the lighting panel, before looking up at the lights, gasping and correcting herself, "Er, sorry, I didn't quite understand. Were the lights unaffected by the electricity then? Did you notice any of them dimming? Or flickering?" Ichijou shook his head, and Kirigiri stood in thought for a moment, before turning back to the panel, dropping the subject.

Reaching the small panel door, she swung it open wider as Ichijou followed. Ichijou had no idea what to make of the array of switches and symbols. And neither did Kirigiri apparently, as she simply shook her head and closed the panel. "I wonder if there's something in the Library, like an informational guide to use this," Kirigiri said to herself.

Thinking about it, Ichijou pointed out, "Well, if someone used something like that to do this, they would have needed it on hand, right? Maybe it's still here?"

Eyes widening, Kirigiri lit up, saying, "That's certainly possible. Let's take a look."

Splitting up, the two tore apart the two back rooms, but didn't find anything. Kirigiri, unsatisfied, checked again, while Ichijou went to the Auditorium, thinking about the benches. While there wasn't anything on or under them, he did notice there was some space under the Auditorium stage. Grabbing his flashlight, he found he could even crawl under. It was dusty, of course, but he didn't let that bother him, crawling in and looking around. He couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as he found not one, but two books. One was black and yellow, reading, 'An Electrical Guide to Arashimine Resort'. The other, a stark white, the cover reading 'A History of the Mutual Killing Game: Secret Volume: The Final Exam of Mutual Killing.'

When Ichijou realized what he had found, he let out a loud gasp, "Ahhhh!" The discovery had caught him off guard: it was like looking for a dropped coin and finding a bill. And the coin on top of that!

As he scrambled out from under the stage, books in hand, Kirigiri came around, asking, "Mitsuzi-kun? What's wrong?"

Grinning Ichijou stood, holding up the two books. Kirigiri's jaw dropped briefly, before she regained her composure, clearing her throat and admitting, "Right under our noses." With a shaky hand, she reached towards the white book, the words 'Secret Volume' no doubt tantalizing her. However, at the last moment, she grabbed the electrical book. She sighed, "Mikage and I gave this room a look too just yesterday..."

As she flipped it open, Ichijou couldn't help but to open the white covered book, earning a deathly glare from Kirigiri. Sheepishly, he closed it again, agreeing that there were more important things to worry about right now.

As she took a few moments to read, she admitted, "It looks like setting up the door trap would have been possible with this. It might have even mentioned that there wouldn't be a short. I'll bring it along to the Trial. That one, however..." She looked over at the Secret Volume (or Formerly Secret Volume) and suggested, "I would say the Resort Restaurant, but it's closed right now. I suppose we could just leave it at the Library with the other one for now."

Ichijou nodded, saying, "Okay, sounds good. Now that we've got all that checked out, what do we have left?"

Kirigiri mimicked, "What do _we_ have left?"

Ichijou thought for a moment, but he couldn't come up with anything. Nodding, Kirigiri said, "Thank you for your help then, Mitsuzi-kun. I'm going to head to the Library then."

Flexing his hand, Ichijou said, "I should probably see Saruta-kun."

Heading out of the Auditorium tunnel, the pair reached the Ground Level, the lack of cicada noises implying it was past midnight. Climbing up to the First Level, the two parted ways as they passed the Medical Building.

"See you at the Trial," Kirigiri nodded, heading off, books in hand.

Ichijou nodded, "See you later, Kasumi-chan!" Turning, he headed over to the Medical Building. Once he reached the door however, he hesitated, knocking.

After a moment, he heard Saruta say, "Come in." Ichijou wasted no time, opening the door and going inside. He saw Saruta lying on one of the beds, the boy shifting his position so that he was sitting on the edge has Ichijou stepped in. Beyond, he could see the large window off to the cliff, the view being nothing but fog past the fence.

Standing properly, Saruta bowed his head, saying, "I apologize for my actions earlier. I should have kept better control of myself. As a professional medical worker, I'm truly ashamed."

Ichijou shook his head, insisted, "No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

Blinking, Saruta looked up at Ichijou, his expression a bit befuddled. He smiled sadly, saying, "I'm afraid I don't agree with you. It helped me to restore me to my proper thinking. I should be thanking you." Ichijou looked him over. He wanted to ask what that was about. Why did he not value his life? Why did he consider himself worse than a murderer? What was it that he was worried he might have said well drunk? Or did he say it? Furugori had trailed off about that subject, after all.

Ichijou finally said, "Hey, Saruta-kun. Remember what you said about, er, patient-doctor, uh."

"Confidentiality?" Saruta filled in.

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, that. Well, it's only fair if it goes both ways, right? If you want to tell me something, I'll listen, okay?"

Saruta gave another weak smile, before shaking his head, "I wish I could, Ichijou Mitsuzi. But I simply cannot. I admire you too much too..." He trailed off, stopping and scratching at the side of his face. Ichijou felt a bit sheepish all of a sudden: what was admirable about him? That he was stupidly Lucky? Before Ichijou could convince himself to pry, Saruta asked, "Was there something you needed?"

Ichijou blinked, "Oh, well, there was this electrified door, see?" He held up his burnt hand, some of the skin still red.

Saruta nodded, going to work immediately. He grabbed some sanitizer, burn ointment, and gauze, doing his best to treat the injury. By the time he finished, he also took a moment to check his minor stab wound from the other day, taking of the bandage looking it over. As he did, Saruta noticed something, asking, "What is this? Glitter? No, it's a bit larger."

Ichijou answered with a laugh, "Oh, it's some gold dust. I guess I didn't wipe it off well enough." Looking at his yukata, there was still some there too. He mumbled, "Man, this stuff just gets everywhere..."

Saruta nodded, suggesting, "As long as it doesn't get into any wounds, you should be fine. It could lead to an infection. Just be sure to wash it all off." With that, he cleaned the scab on his finger with yet another ointment (as the water was shut off).

Satisfied, Ichijou nodded, "Thank you, Saruta-san."

Saruta gave another smile, this one a bit warmer, as he said, "It's a pleasure to be of service."

As the two stood, they were interrupted by the chilling bugle playing, followed by the anxiously anticipated announcement, "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Class Trial. I hope you've studied! Please, make your way to the Courtroom Elevator Door on the First Level with haste. See you soon~"

Taking a breath, Ichijou readied himself as he headed out of the Building, Saruta at his heels. They went through the sparse forest to the Elevator, finding themselves to be the first ones on. Ganaha was next, still looking flustered, tired, and grumpy after the chain of events this evening. It took several minutes, but Minami, Nagasaki, Kirigiri, Ishihara, Uzatei, and Furugori arrived too, no doubt taking a while due to the time it took to travel around. Ichijou couldn't help but notice that Kirigiri held the black and yellow manual as promised. As the Elevator door closed, and began to rumble downwards, Ichijou considered the recent events in his head.

Mikage Naoki: though far from the brightest despite his skills, Mikage also couldn't help but to enjoy the company of the opposite sex. His attempts to impress others with his Talents, however, contributed to his brutal death. And the one who took advantage of it was here, on the Elevator: one of the nine here had snatched away his life, and now they descended into a Trial of Fact and Fiction, and Trial of Trust and Betrayal, a Trial of Hope and Despair.

* * *

**Well, I took a few liberties with the electricity physics/ground here, but I doubt it's too major, at least, but some stuff should come up in the Trial. Speaking of the Trial, we will see that on the 27th! Thank you for reading.**

**In tangentially related news, I started replaying the first Dangan Ronpa with a different eye after having read a Let's Play of the second game and written, oh, probably over 400,000 words of Fanfiction (324,000 words of which you've read, so thank you!). However, literally right off the bat I found three bits that go against what I've written. Of course, it's not as if my fic is remotely canon in the first place, but I address the inconsistencies in the pastebin below. There is one thing I will be changing though, I miscalculated. I set the start of Naegi's first school year in 2009, the same year that the game came out. Turns out it was dated all along: 2010. The result is that I'll be going back and fixing the dates. I'll be explaining it more in the pastebin and I'll bring it up again when/if it becomes relevant in Despairingly Displaced. Mostly it means that Hopelessly Misplaced happened in 2013 not 2012. Likeitreallymakesabigdifferenceoranything.**

**pastebin(.com)/JfYigFEc**


	17. Chapter 3-5: Trial of Brain and Brawn

The Elevator continued to descend, deeper into the mountain, deeper than before even. The wait was agonizing, and Ichijou couldn't help but to sigh in relief when it stopped, the grate opening to the Courtroom. As Ichijou got a look inside, however, it was just as gloomy as the outside: the ground was paved with cobblestone, cracked and uneven. The walls had several low steps, displaying a number of gravestones, each with a unique name. Like before, the podiums and Monokuma on his chair were unchanged, except the addition of two new portraits.

As everyone began to step out, Ichijou noticed as Kirigiri began to study them. Monokuma ordered once more, "Alright everyone, please find the podium with your name on it and take your spot, so that we can begin!" Glancing back at the Elevator, Ichijou saw that one of the Students hadn't moved.

Ganaha whined, "I don't wanna..."

Turning back, Ichijou asked, "What's the matter, Ganaha-chan?"

The Producer pouted, "It looks like a graveyard and graveyards are creepy!"

Minami grumbled from her podium nearby, reminding her, "If you don't vote for the correct Culprit, you'll have more to worry about than ghosts."

Sitting in his throne, Monokuma laughed, "You'll _be_ a ghost!"

Ganaha swallowed, before finally stepping out of the Elevator, her and Ichijou heading over to their podiums. As he reached his he couldn't help but look around, examining the two new portraits. In between Tamura's portrait and Ganaha's podium was Mikage's portrait, crossed with a blood colored cross. Like Kobayashi Nagisa's, Sanada Shinji's portrait, situated right between hers and Ichijou's, had a different marking. Two, stylized, pointing hands, were crossed over his face, fingers aimed at the corners.

As Ichijou looked around, Monokuma growled, "Sure, take your sweet time, Killygilly!"

Kirigiri frowned, before ceasing her inspection of the tombstones. She muttered, "Victims of the Killing Games, some from Volume 2, some from our current game, and a number of them that I don't recognize, likely from the newly discovered Secret Volume."

Ishihara gasped, "Secret Volume?"

Nodding, Kirigiri placed the black and yellow electrical book down on her podium, she answered, "It was underneath the Auditorium stage, along with this. We'll get around to it after the Trial. I haven't read it that one yet, however, I left it in the Library." Turning to Monokuma, she asked, "Shall we begin?"

Monokuma snarled, "Once you're all done yapping!" Clearing his throat, he began, "Welcome back, Students of Hope's Peak Academy, to the Class Trial! Allow me to explain the rules. Now that the investigation is concluded, you must use what you have learned to uncover the Culprit. When deemed appropriate, you will all vote on who you believe the 'Black' Culprit is. If you are correct, the Culprit will be Punished. If you are wrong, and vote a 'White', innocent Student guilty, the Culprit will Graduate and be allowed to leave, while everyone else Flunks, and is Punished." Looking, around, Monokuma suggested, "How about we start with-"

"Summarizing the course of events," Kirigiri interrupted. Looking over to Ganaha and Saruta, she said, "It would be a shame for you not to participate in anything but the voting process. Mitsuzi-kun, would you do the honors?"

Thinking over things in his head, he said, "Okay. Well, we were all at the barbeque, when Kasumi-chan, Jouji-kun, Minami-san, and Mikage-kun, who were in the Ranger Station, went through the hatch and down the metal ladder to the Mines. There, they all had a hallucination from the Monokuma Gas. Mikage freaked out, and ran off, and the others split off to find him. Then, there was a cave-in, caused by someone hitting the lever to the mine cart, causing it to spill its rocks and block the ladder off, so no one could reach them. The other exits were also sealed off: the metal door to the Auditorium was attached to electric wires, so it burned anyone who touched it." Ichijou held up his gauze wrapped hand in testament to his claim, before continuing, "The tunnel to the Hot Spring was only accessible by rope, but that rope was cut, so no one could get out until Nagasaki-chan and I could get to the Auditorium and fix the door. By then though, it was too late. Mikage was killed, with both a pickaxe and the elevator he was placed under."

Saruta blinked, asking, "Would anyone mind showing me their Monokuma File?" From a space away, Minami leaned over, handing hers to him. He nodded in thanks as he looked over it.

Kirigiri began, "Now, I suppose we should start from the very beginning. The Culprit had to have set all of this up somehow, no? But how? When? We only just searched the area for the first time this morning."

Ishihara suggested, "Then, the next time we were all together was dinner, and that didn't start until past six or seven."

Furugori thought, saying, "We finished searching a little after noon, I think. So they would have had a good five hours or so to manipulate everything."

Minami asked, "They would have had to pass through the Auditorium, and spend some time there, then they may have been at the Hot Spring or Third Level Ranger Station."

Kirigiri interrupted, "Well, even before that, they would have needed some supplies; this book, for example. They also needed the wire, to disable the door. Everything else was found in the Mine. Except for one missing piece: what could they have used to cut the rope?"

Nagasaki muttered, "A knife?"

Uzatei suggested, "Or the hatchet, perhaps."

Thinking about the two weapons, Ichijou said, "You'd have had to take the plastic off though, right? I mean, the knife might be able to stab through it, since it's still pretty sharp with the plastic on, but you couldn't cut with it like that."

Minami shook her head, pointing out, "Not that rope. It was far sturdier than clothes or skin. There's also the fact that it's round: a straight stab would be difficult, and missing would risk stabbing the rock behind it, or even yourself. Cutting the rope would be far more practical, which would require removing the plastic, as you said."

Kirigiri noted, "And after last Trial, it's highly unlikely that anyone would be foolish enough to use their granted weapon. Though, if someone doubted that, then may we take a short intermission to gather our weapons?"

Monokuma grumbled, "No luck! I'll confirm it just to save me the pain and suffering of waiting: no one has used their weapon since last time! Now get on with it!"

A bit smugly, Kirigiri nodded, "I thought so."

Ganaha mumbled with a tinge of frustration, "Then what did the Culprit use?"

Ishihara mumbled, "There were two Kitchen knives missing. One was Nagasaki-san's."

The Survivalist shook her head, insisting, "I didn't..."

Ichijou agreed, "Of course you didn't. But the other knife..." Thinking back, he realized who had taken it. "Minami-san? Didn't you grab one this morning? So you could cut the rope if need be."

A look on realization came over Minami's face, and she reached into her back pocket, retrieving the kitchen knife and placing it on. Shaking her head, she said, "I apologize, I forgot to return it."

Kirigiri looked over to Ishihara and Ichijou, asking, "Are you willing to accept that?"

As Ishihara pondered, Ichijou realized, "She grabbed it before we got into the Mines in the first place, so I think she's telling the truth. We didn't need it, so it makes sense that she forgot."

Kirigiri nodded, admitting, "I see." Looking around, she asked once again, "Then what was used to cut the rope?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Minami suggested, "Perhaps you used Kobayashi Nagisa's hatchet? Using the excuse that no one would dare use it as your shield."

Kirigiri scoffed, "Such a flimsy shield. And naturally, you conveniently ignore the fact that Monokuma said no one used their granted knife or hatchet, nipping your hypothesis in the bud."

Trying to come up with a suggestion to end the argument (long overdue, Ichijou had to admit), the Luckster blurted, "Uh, the trowel."

Kirigiri gave him a disappointed look, "That was last Trial."

Furugori butted in, "Wait a second. Did anyone check the Gardening Shed? There might have been something sharp there used to cut the rope. The trowel vanished with Tamura's corpse, but I think Sanada returned the hoe."

Nodding, Ichijou concurred, "That's it! The Culprit could have come and grabbed something at any time. Even returned it, they had hours." Looking over to Nagasaki, Ichijou asked, "Nagasaki-chan, you go by the Greenhouse more than anyone, did you see anything?"

Nagasaki frowned, shaking her head, "I took care of everything there while you were away. I was going to check the plants again after dinner, but I never got a chance."

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before sighing, "Then it inconclusive. We can't figure it out for certain yet, so we should move on." Looking over to Ichijou, she smiled, "I apologize for doubting you before thinking it through."

Ichijou shrugged, smiling, "No worries."

Moving on, Saruta asked, "Now, if we could focus on the door. I'm curious about how that was managed."

Nodding, Kirigiri explained, "Using a wire and a nail, they ran electricity from the panel behind the Auditorium stage and ran it to the metal door to the Mines past the hallway. This resulted in the electricity flowing from the panel through the door through a nail and into the ground, heating both the nail and the door. From the side of the Mines, it would have been nearly impossible to open it due to the risk of getting burned, like Mitsuzi-kun did." She gestured to him, and the Luckster nodded, holding up his bandaged hand.

Then Kirigiri held up the book, stating, "That's what this was used for. The guide would have allowed anyone who had the patience to read it to figure out how to set up something like that. However, once again, we are limited by timeframe: this isn't exactly a short book, and the Culprit would have to have been quite inspired to come up with a trap like that. I believe that while they were in the planning stages, they noticed the electrical panel, the recalled that they'd seen the book, and used it to set up the trap."

Minami glared, "Then it was most likely to have been you, no? Your fondness for books is no secret."

Kirigiri smirked, continuing, "It's also possible that the Culprit, having a fondness for electrical work due to her Talent, already knew how to set something like this up, and planted the book here to make it seem like it was otherwise. In which case it would have been you."

Minami harrumphed, "Quite a few leaps in logic there. Anything to support your argument, no matter how ridiculous, I see."

Trying to keep the peace, Ichijou shouted, "Anyone could have found that book!"

Kirigiri nodded, but pointed out, "And yet, only three of us were there with Mikage-kun." Looking over to Ishihara, she asked, "Ishihara-kun, you can read, correct?"

Ishihara answered, a bit insulted, "Of course I can!"

Ichijou swallowed as tensions started to rise. He didn't want to think any of them had done it, but there was no choice. There had never been a choice, it was the Culprit, or it was everyone.

Trying to take control again, Ichijou began, "So, the Culprit cut the rope and electrified the door, but then there was the mine cart. How did they manage that one? I mean, how would the mine cart have moved?"

Kirigiri pointed out, "A suitable amount of bulk would have sufficed."

Minami scoffed, "With that many rocks? You overestimate me."

Trying to think back, Ichijou pointed out, "There was that pile of dust around where the mine cart was this morning though, how did that get there?"

Uzatei suggested, "Perhaps the rocks weren't stacked properly, so upon rolling, some fell out?"

Furgori shook his head, pointing out, "A lot of them were pretty large though. They'd be hard to move."

Ichijou wondered aloud, "And why was the mine cart tilted forward?"

Saruta asked, "Forwards? By what perspective?"

Remembering, Ichijou answered, "Well, the front end was angled downwards, and the back end was angled upwards."

Saruta shook his head, reiterating, "And which way was the front pointing?"

Ichijou answered, "Oh! Towards the wall and cliff, while the back pointed to the other side."

Uzatei snapped, "Which side!?"

Furugori answered, "We saw earlier!"

Uzatei sighed, "I know, but we should be keeping it straight."

Ganaha shrugged, "I've never even been to the place, so don't mind me."

Ichijou finally answered, "Well, the lever, mine cart, and pile of rocks were all on Side A."

Saruta nodded, suggesting, "I see. Do you think that the mine cart was angled to shift its center of gravity? Even slightly, it would have allowed for ease of pushing it. And if properly oiled, it might not have been too difficult to push, no matter the load."

Kirigiri sighed, "And yet, you claimed you wouldn't be able to push it, Minami-san. Are your muscles secretly flesh colored balloons?"

Minami shrugged, "It _looked_ heavy. I also factored in the possibility of rust, but not the idea of oil."

Ichijou remembered, "It really wasn't rusty though. Not like the lever."

Kirigiri nodded, "Speaking of the lever, I suppose I should mention that Mitsuzi-kun and I were able to pull it."

Ishihara asked, "Wait, wasn't it rusty?"

Ichijou confirmed, "Yeah, there was some rust around it. The Culprit could have used the sledgehammer to knock some of that rust off."

Furugori wondered, "Wouldn't that have bent the lever though?"

Minami shook her head, "It depends on where the lever was struck. If someone tried to move it with the hammer, certainly, but if they hit the base? That would have knocked some of the rust off. Then, I suppose anyone could have pulled it."

Kirigiri quickly interjected, "I'll also mention that I was unable to do it myself. It wasn't until Mitsuzi-kun helped that I was able to knock it free."

Minami grunted, "Oh? Did you pull like a girl or like a man? If you'd put your body weight on it, I'm sure you could have done it."

Kirigiri shook her head, insisting, "I'm half your size."

Minami shrugged, "Argue all you want: I see you for the manipulative slime you are. Playing the weakling to get Ichijou-san to help you? Have you even heard of the word 'honor'?"

Kirigiri said coldly, "It sounds familiar. Perhaps I read about it?"

As Minami glared, Ichijou and Ishihara simultaneously interrupted, Ichijou saying, "Anyway!" while Ishihara said, "Guys!" The two girls shot each other another pair of glares, before turning away. Ichijou had to admire Kirigiri though, exchanging words fearlessly with a girl who was, as she put it herself, twice her size.

Trying to get things back on track, Ichijou repeated, "Okay, so both of you could have pulled the lever, but should we get on the actual Victim? I mean, Mikage-kun hasn't even been mentioned. Your testimonies added up, but there's no way all of you would have just missed him every time again."

Ishihara suggested, "Well, maybe we can try and fill in the blanks of where he was? I mean, he started by running off, and there were only so many ways he could have gone, and the three of us went in every possible direction. Then, later, we found him under the elevator on Side A. If we try and figure where he could and couldn't have gone, we might get an idea."

Uzatei nodded, "Sounds like a plan. So, from Side A, where the four of you started, he ran away while you were suffering from hallucinations. He could have taken the elevator to the top, gone to the middle level, or gone across the bottom."

Minami shook his head, "No, he couldn't have taken the elevator: it was down on Side A, and up on Side B when we got there, and it still was when I took it up after we split up to find Mikage."

Ichijou nodded, "So he must have gone up to the middle or across the lower part."

Ishihara said, "If he went to the middle, that means I would have followed him, and if he went lower..."

Kirigiri nodded, "I would have followed him." Stopping to think, she suggested, "Perhaps, instead, we should work backwards? Where was Mikage just before the elevator came down and crushed his skull?"

Shuddering at the grizzlies, Ichijou suggested, "Well, he would have been lying there, right?"

Kirigiri asked, "Then why didn't he move?"

Thinking about it, Ichijou suggested, "Well, there was the leg injury, and the pickaxe."

Ishihara suggested, "What if he was knocked out?"

Kirigiri nodded, "There's a possibility. Someone found him, knocked him out, and placed him appropriately. Or perhaps he was discovered when he was somehow knocked out? Between the hallucinations and Monokuma Gas, the idea of him falling and hurting himself isn't really too farfetched."

Saruta shook his head, insisting, "But there weren't any other wounds. The Monokuma File says he only had the three. No bruises or blunt trauma anywhere."

Kirigiri sighed, "Disregard that then. I won't accept that he simply lied down and fell asleep, that would be far too convenient for our killer."

Minami spat, "You change your mind easily when contradicted, don't you? After all, how could the File possibly refer to blunt trauma? If he was struck in the head, any injury would have been erased with his skull."

Kirigiri returned fire, retorting, "To blather on about a false point would be needlessly stubborn. We have more to discuss. Besides, even if it is possible that he was knocked out somehow, it has yet to be shown that it's relevant." Turning back to the others, she said, "So, before being situated under the elevator, it's likely that he was disabled somehow. Excluding the idea of him being knocked unconscious, there are two options: the wound on his leg, and the wound in his chest. However this is where things get a bit strange. Given the severity of the chest wound and the damage done by the elevator, both would have been fatal, however, only one of them could have been."

Remembering the Monokuma File, Ichijou gasped, "Ah! The File didn't say what the cause of death was!"

Saruta concurred, looking at the file sitting open on his podium, "No, it does not."

Furugori wondered aloud, "Is there even a way to tell?"

Kirigiri suggested, "There are two possibilities: the elevator came down on his head first, or the pickaxe was driven into his chest first. The question may not be 'which?', however, it might be 'why?' Why kill Mikage with the pickaxe only to maneuver his body under the elevator? Or conversely, why put the pickaxe into Mikage's already dead corpse?"

Ganaha grumbled, "To make absolutely sure he was dead?"

Ignoring her, Uzatei said, "Perhaps the pickaxe blow wasn't as fatal as it appeared?"

Furugori suggested, "Maybe one was done to hide the other?"

Minami mumbled, "One may have been accidental..."

Kirigiri jumped down her throat, spouting, "Wouldn't that be conveniently unlucky?"

Ichijou quickly interrupted, "Whoa, wait: Furugori-kun! I think you're on to something!"

Furugori thought for a moment, before saying skeptically, "I dunno. I mean, if the elevator was what killed him, how could we tell who did it?"

Saruta pointed out, "It would have been whoever had hit the button, no?"

Turning to Monokuma, the bear confirmed, "Yup! The person who called the elevator, no matter which side they were on, would be the Culprit."

Kirigiri nodded, before continuing, "But with that much blood...the one to kill him must have been the very last time the one on Side A went down, when Minami and Ishihara called the other elevator up. Before that, the one to use the elevator on Side A was...oh? It was Minami-san, wasn't it?"

Minami nodded, before pointing out, "It's not as if I was the only one there before hand. You yourself claimed to be on Side A in the middle level, yet Ishihara-san didn't see you ahead of him, thought your light should have been visible. Isn't it more likely that you were a bit farther ahead than you claimed?"

Kirigiri smirked smugly, insisting, "Oh? Did the elevator move on its own then? You can presume what you want, but none of us were in the position to move that elevator, only you."

Minami shrugged, "Really? It makes more sense to me. I would have had to grapple with Mikage to get him to come with me. Not hard, with my brawn, admittedly, but the chance of injuring him would have been quite high. You however, wouldn't have needed too, however: he was rather enamored by you. It was your fault he came down with us in the first place! He would have followed you without hesitation! All you needed to do was use the pickaxe to cut his leg, kill him, then shove him under the elevator to make it look like I did it."

Kirigiri's smug smirk didn't fade, which only made Minami grumble louder. She mused, "Trapped in your own words. You said it yourself, didn't you? He wouldn't have been down there if I hadn't, but I wouldn't have been down there if you hadn't. Who was it that claimed they heard something below the Ranger Station? In our intoxication, I believed you, and was curious. Ishihara-kun was too noble to let us go alone. Mikage never really understood what was going on, he simply followed me. In other words, the four of us were led right into your trap."

Minami gritted her teeth, before saying, "You...you made that noise! You were the closest to the table."

Kirigiri shook her head, insisting, "Hardly. You're just going to be suspected even more if you stubbornly hold on to your lies."

A vein visibly bulging on her forehead, Minami gripped her podium roughly, as if to restrain herself from going across the Courtroom and making Kirigiri's skull match Mikage's.

Remembering a loose end, Ichijou said, "Er, she might have heard something, I mean, there are other explanations right? Like the Monokuma Gas, or the Sixteenth Student."

Kirigiri gave a sigh, saying, "Can we accept something so convenient?"

Ichijou gave her a look: that was a bit unlike her. Pointing it out, he said, "We have to look at all the options, Kasumi-chan."

Kirigiri blinked, before caressing her forehead. She gave a sigh, admitting, "Er, sorry. I just feel as though we're so close." Ichijou was a bit relieved: he was starting to feel as though Minami was the Culprit, but it felt as if Kasumi was being almost too zealous in pinning her down. The only explanation Ichijou could think of was that she was absolutely certain it was Minami. But in that same vein, wasn't Minami absolutely certain it was Kirigiri? What if they were both being tricked?

Kirigiri sighed, as if a bit tired, "So, if the Sixteenth Student were indeed down there, be they Gold Dragon or the Priest of Despair, they would have had all the time in the world to set everything up. However, trying to imagine them going around in the dark, not being seen by anyone or making any noise. Staying still in the dark might be possible, but moving?"

Ichijou said, "Couldn't they have followed one of you? Well, maybe not on the ground level, there was too much rubble. But on the upper two, maybe."

Minami wondered, "Then who were they following?"

Trying to think, Ichijou said, "Well, after they set everything up, they attacked Mikage with the pickaxe, injured his leg somehow, and put him in the elevator shaft. They also caused the cave in by pulling the lever."

Struck by realization, Minami suggested, "They may have been following me. Or something like that: they waited until I passed the lever, then activated it. Even assuming that they could incapacitate Mikage somehow, there's still the question of how they got back down."

Kirigiri nodded, "They could have simply taken the elevator. I went up on Side B, if you recall. Our Culprit may have waited in the elevator on side A, and descended along with it."

Minami shook her head, insisting, "I was on that elevator. Remember?"

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before saying, "Okay...well, after that, I went to the middle, while Ishihara-kun went back from the middle level to the ground level to talk to Mitsuzi-kun. And where were you at this time, Minami-san? You say you headed back up, but how could you possibly have if it was Ishihara who took the elevator up next? I had already taken Side B up earlier, when you went down. There was no one to use the Elevator to put it into the position you claim it was in." Raising her gloved finger, she jabbed it in Minami's direction, crying out, "You're a liar, Minami Fuyuko!"

Ichijou's head spun: it had gone so quickly from the Sixteenth Student back to Minami, he wasn't sure how to react. Neither did Minami, apparently, as she stood frozen, her eyes wide with surprise. Her eye twitched, and she let out a low growl, admitting, "I may have...lied."

Pressing him, Kirigiri asked, "About what?"

Minami admitted weakly, "The door...I trapped it, electrifying it."

Kirigiri continued, "The rope? The cave-in?"

Minami nodded, "I used my knife to cut the rope. I pushed the mine cart, and pulled the lever with my bare hands, and planted the sledgehammer there to suggest that it could have been anyone."

Ishihara asked, "Then...you found Mikage."

Minami swallowed, before admitting, "Naturally. I found him on the upper level. I held him down and kept him quiet. Before I could go back down to the lower level though, the elevator went down on its own: Kirigiri came up on Side B, so I hid until I had my opportunity. Perhaps that was my luck, however, because Ishihara came up on Side A, and went right by me."

Ishihara gasped, "Huh? Where were you hiding?"

Minami explained, "The tunnel, the caved in one near the door and lever. My flashlight was turned off. You left rather quickly." Continuing, she said, "So, while Kirigiri and Ishihara went down to the middle level, and I took the elevator down with Mikage. When we got to the lower level, I used the pickaxe to injure his leg, and got back in the elevator and went up. I held him in a position where he would drop into the shaft when the elevator went up. When I got to the top, I ran into Ishihara, then, we went to Side B. I pressed the elevator button, we went down, and came across Mikage's corpse."

The Contractor took a breath, glaring up at Kasumi as she explained, "But I'm not the only one lying! I saw you! You searched the upper level, but when Ishihara's elevator came up, you ran! Why? And the pickaxe: I set it aside, but the next I see it, it's lodged in Mikage's ribs!"

Uzatei nodded, "A kill theft?"

Kirigiri shook her head, saying, "I think you are incorrect. And I can prove it. Come to the center of the Courtroom please."

Minami gave a low growl, but complied, stepping forward. Looking over to Ichijou, Kirigiri asked, "Mitsuzi-kun, would you kindly join her?"

"Eh?" Ichijou gasped.

Minami snorted, "Too afraid to face me properly?"

Kirigiri shrugged, "Do you blame me?" Minami pondered for a moment, before giving a shrug of her own.

As Ichijou complied, stepping past his podium, Kirigiri asked, "Do a good search of her clothes, if you don't mind."

A bit cautiously, Ichijou followed her orders, looking Minami over. As he started to get uncomfortable, Minami insisted, "Do what you must, I have nothing to hide." Unfortunately, that did little to help Ichijou's mood.

As he looked her over, however, he recalled Kirigiri mentioning something like this earlier. Now with a purpose, he began to look for that gold dust. Once he knew what he was looking for, he exclaimed, "Ah! She's got gold dust on her shoulders and shoes!" It was rather hard to see, as, especially on her shoulders, most had been brushed away. But like with Ichijou's yukata, it wasn't gone completely.

Minami blinked in confusion, asking, "Yes, and?"

Kirigiri nodded, "The gold dust on your shoes is explainable: you manipulated the mine cart after all. But can you explain how you got dust on your shoulder?"

Minami thought for a moment, before explaining, "When I was pushing the mine cart, perhaps. I tried to be quick, so I used my back."

As she spoke, she looked at her hand, eyes widening. Ichijou looked over as well, revealing, "You've got some on your hand too."

Minami held her hands in front of her face, examining them as she, muttered, "But how?"

Kirigiri explained, "Did you even notice that there was gold dust on the pickaxe handle? The one you used to kill Mikage Naoki? It was no doubt scattered by the falling rocks banging against each other. Quite the mess you've made."

Minami looked at Kirigiri with a clear flash of anger in her eyes. Her fists clenched, and Ichijou wisely backed away, returning to his podium. Then, she let out a breath, grumbling, "Fine. I have no further arguments." Turning away, she returned to her podium as well.

Uzatei said warily, "So...you did it?"

Ishihara asked fiercely, "But why?"

Minami grunted, getting angry, "Why? Why!?" Her teeth bared, she took a deep breath, calming a bit, before answering, "I was reminded 'why' as soon as I returned to the Mine. Rats? Close quarters? The thought of dying here unfulfilled, the thought of never seeing my loved ones again, the thought of not being able to live my life to the fullest: that is true fear." Crossing her arms, she turned away, silently.

Kirigiri nodded, beginning, "Very well. It all began when the Cu-"

"I know what I did, and I know what you believe I did, so let's bring this Trial to an end," Minami interrupted. Kirigiri paused, but didn't argue, simply nodding.

Monokuma laughed, "Well then! Let's move on to the voting period! You know how it goes!"

As the screen on Ichijou's podium changed, the Luckster looked at Minami's portrait before raising his hand.

"Are you satisfied?" came a voice.

Surprised, Ichijou looked up, seeing Kirigiri staring at him. At his confusion, she repeated, "Are you satisfied?"

Ichijou blinked in confusion at her question. It seemed simple, but Ichijou couldn't really get what she was asking. Was he satisfied with...the reveal? The Culprit's identity? All the clues had been accounted for, hadn't they? They'd been thorough, he thought.

_"A thorough clothing check might be prudent: last time, we were able to tell Nagasaki-san was involved because she only had her one weapon."_

Was there something they'd missed?

"_But, Naoki-kun, you're not a Super High School Level Brew... Maybe I should just have a drink."_

"_I'm not so confident in my climbing skills, however, and Mikage..."_

As Kirigiri's words played in his mind, Ichijou realized it was simple. There was nothing to think so hard about. There were only two answers to the question Kirigiri had asked. And Ichijou's was...

"No."

As his hand hovered in front of his touch screen, he shook his head, repeating, "No. I'm not satisfied, Kasumi-chan."

The Students paused their attempt to vote, looking up at the Luckster and the amnesiac, who simply stared silently. Clenching his fist, he retracted his hand, raising it and pointing it at Kirigiri, insisting, "We need to be thorough!"

Expression unchanging, Kirigiri put her gloved hand to her chin, nodding, "I see. What was bothering you?"

Thinking to her words, he said, "I remember, before, you had no problems calling Mikage 'Naoki-kun', like he called you 'Kasumi-chan'. But ever since he died, you've been using 'Mikage'."

Kirigiri looked aside, before explaining, "Isn't that natural? It's sad, but he's deceased: there's no reason to use an honorific."

Ichijou nodded, admitting, "Maybe, but the other thing...if you were the Culprit, you would have gotten gold dust on your hand."

Kirigiri nodded, "Then I would have wiped it off. On Mikage Naoki's clothes. Why not?"

Having not thinking about that possibility, Ichijou thought for a moment, before shaking his head, "No, there was blood everywhere, and dust. Finding an opportunity would have been too difficult down there. And even if you had, it doesn't come off easily."

Kirigiri scratched her chin, before saying, "So I must have wiped it on my own clothing, correct? Shall I strip for you?"

Ichijou shook his head, asking, "There's no other way you could have removed it!"

Kirigiri shook her head, "Could I not have just washed it off?"

Thinking back, Ichijou said, "There...wasn't any water. The Restaurant was locked, and the water in the Lodges was turned off."

"The Lake?" Kirigiri suggested, adding, "I was near the Library when we were called to the Courtroom."

Blinking, Minami noted, "I haven't installed the ropes yet, you couldn't have gotten up alone, let alone without getting muddy."

Looking back to Kasumi, Ichijou asked, "Would you take off your gloves?"

Kirigiri paused for a second, before smiling slightly, "Very well. I suppose it would be easier to simply show you." Her confidence offered Ichijou some relief, the boy being glad at the fact that he was wrong. Kirigiri took off her right glove, and revealed her palm.

"Well done, Ichijou Mitsuzi," Kirigiri said, as the Luckster saw small shining bits of gold reflecting on her hand.

Ichijou felt his mind blank and heart sink as Kirigiri demanded, "Finish it."

Ichijou's eyes darted around as he stammered, "I...what!?"

Kirigiri insisted, "You called me out, didn't you? You know exactly what I've done." Throwing her glove roughly on the ground, she shouted, "Finish it!"

Swallowing, Ichijou gathered his thoughts, still barely able to believe what had happened, before beginning, "Okay... After our exploration of the Mines, Minami Fuyuko decided to act on the incentive. Gathering a wire, an electrical information manual, a nail, and her knife, she headed back to the Mine, and prepared to seal herself in along with everyone she could manage. She cut the rope leading to the Hot Spring, and manipulated the mine cart, moving it over to the edge of Side A. She also left a sledgehammer there for later. Then, she went to the Auditorium, where she used the knowledge from the manual to set up a trap for the metal door to the Mine, before hiding the book underneath the stage. The preparations in place, she went back to her normal pace until dinner."

"At the barbeque dinner, everyone except Minami, Furugori, and I drank some of the alcohol, which messed with some of our minds. Towards the end of dinner, Minami claimed to hear something coming from underneath the Ranger Station, and was able to lure Ishihara, Mikage, and K-er...the Culprit down with her. Once they were in the Mines, the Monokuma Gas took hold, reminding them of their fears. Mikage, the alcohol and Gas working against him, panicked, and ran, trying to find a way out. The other three split up to find him. Minami took the elevator on Side A to the top, while Ishihara went to the middle level, and the Culprit went along the bottom. Minami encountered Mikage, and with full intent to kill him, kept him in check. However, before she could go down to the bottom level, Ishihara came up, taking the Elevator on Side A down while Minami hid. At the same time, the Culprit ascended, still looking for Minami. While Ishihara explained to me what was going on, the Culprit looked around the upper level until Ishihara returned, and they ran."

"Once Ishihara and the Culprit were on the middle level, Minami took the elevator down with Mikage. She took a pickaxe and injured his leg, not even noticing as she got gold dust on her hands. She then placed him near the elevator and ascended, letting Mikage fall near the elevator shaft, too injured physically and mentally to move. Ishihara, hearing the elevator, went back up, meeting Minami at the top. Meanwhile, the Culprit went lower, stumbling across the wounded Mikage. Taking the opportunity, they took the pickaxe, driving it into Mikage's chest and ending his life. Using their gloves, they hid the gold dust, avoiding the chance of making things messier by rubbing it on something. Then, the Culprit fled, waiting nearby until the coast was clear. Minami and Ishihara came along, and then the Culprit returned, acting as if nothing had happened."

"But...Kasumi-chan..." Ichijou muttered, still hardly able to believe it himself.

With a slight nod, as if she didn't care, Kirigiri cast her vote on her touch screen. The other Students were frozen at the exchange, even Minami.

Monokuma laughed, "Gyahahaha! What an upset! Hurry up and vote now, don't you hold me up any longer!"

Nagasaki muttered with a bit of horror, explaining, "I'm sorry, I already voted..." Looking around, Ichijou doubted she was the only one who cast their vote early.

Now being rushed, the remaining Students quickly cast their votes. Ichijou was still unable to think as straight as he desired even as he pressed Kirigiri's mugshot on the touch screen. In moments, the votes were cast, and the large colored wheel rose from behind Monokuma's throne. It began to spin doing so for a couple seconds until it finally landed on the pale purple section, the black writing reading '-ri Kasu-', the rest being scratched out . As the wheel locked into place, Monokuma laughed, "Well, that was surprisingly close! Probably due to a few gun jumpers, but in the end, it was our forgetful Kirigiri Kasumi voted Culprit. Aaaand...you got lucky this time! Kirigiri Kasumi was our killer. People forget a lot of things, but never basic human nature! Such a shame too, you were so close to getting out of here!"

Still a bit stunned, Ichijou muttered, "I still don't understand..."

Raising an eyebrow, as she removed her other glove, Kirigiri mentioned, "Really? You seemed to have everything figured out."

"But...but why?" Furugori muttered, frowning.

Kirigiri looked away, mumbling, "Don't give me that look." Keeping her gaze aside, she answered, "And why ask me? Minami has had me pinned for a Culprit for...how long now? Long before now, certainly."

Minami snorted, but said nothing, as her role in things meant she was no better. Saruta wondered, "But why act now? Opportunity?"

Kirigiri smirked, "Why? I had Minami pinned for a potential murderer the moment she claimed to hear something the other three of us failed too." Turning to the hulking girl, she insisted, "Had I not killed him, I would have unveiled you easily, and you would-"

"Why not just save him?" Uzatei mumbled bluntly.

Kirigiri's visage fell, and a look of horror crossed her face as she stared at Uzatei. Raising her hand to her forehead, she muttered, "I...could have saved him..." Her breath shaky, she continued, "All I needed to do was pull him out of the elevator." Kirigiri staggered, supporting her shaking legs with the podium in front of her as she finished, "I'm just...a murderer."

Ichijou felt his mood sinking by the moment: not only had he seen his friend act out the role of murderer, the guilt she felt only made Ichijou return it with pity.

Regaining some of her composure, she stood straighter as she said, "It's not fair. Monokuma...he teased me, with a memory, one of my childhood. Nothing significant, it was like a picture: I was young, playing in my room, in my home. That was it, but...I could remember things I couldn't remember feeling since. Safety: the knowledge that I wasn't hounded by the risk of death, the knowledge that there was someone outside my room who would protect me no matter what. And then, when I was hit with the hallucination in the Mines, I felt...how awful, it would be, to live never knowing who I was, who I am. I couldn't bear that fear. Mikage...he wasn't conscious when I found him, but if he were, maybe he would have been able to stop me. Maybe he could have begged me for his life. It's not fair! It's..." The girl trailed off, looking away shamefully.

Shaking her head, she continued, "No, that was a lie. I _was_ wrong. It i_s_ fair. Those feelings, the confidence and trust I felt from my family, and the loss resulting from being separated from them...the rest of you, you've been contending with that since we got here, haven't you? Monokuma didn't give me an unfair disadvantage, he leveled the playing field. And I revealed my weakness. But the rest of you...you're strong. In more ways than one. You can get through this without me, I think."

"Kasumi..." Ichijou mumbled. He had many things to say, but he couldn't find the words.

Turning to him, Kirigiri forced a smile, saying, "Good job, Mitsuzi-kun. You impressed me today. If you find yourself in the Courtroom again, I don't think you'll have anything to fear." As she finished, she slowly turned to the Execution Chamber.

Before Ichijou could say anything, she stopped, turning back, her slight smile still on her face as she added, "Oh, I almost forgot. That recommended reading material? I left it in the Library for you. I never got around to giving it to you."

Ichijou tried to grasp for a way to say his thoughts, she turned, continuing to the Execution Chamber. The Luckster finally spit out, "Kasumi...thank you. For helping me."

Pausing her walk, Kirigiri didn't turn to face him. After a moment, she said, her voice shaky and weak, "Goodbye."

* * *

**KIRIGIRI KASUMI(?) HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDER**

**PREPARING EXECUTION...**

As calmly as she could, Kirigiri strode into the Execution Chamber as she removed the hair tie binding her ponytail in place. A tense look crossed her face as it opened, revealing a stone path to a gloomy mansion, painted white and black, dim light coming from its windows, rain pouring from above in the light fog. As she walked through the opened metal gate, she tightened her blazer around her as she got wet, no doubt too anxious to question the whole thing. As she reached the door, she knocked on it, and it swung opened. As she stepped in, the door closed behind her, locking her in.

**The Sleuth's Final Case: Opened!**

Now standing in a grand entry chamber, with two staircases, a large chandelier and a few doors, Kirigiri Kasumi looked around, examining her surroundings before stepping in. As she walked, the chandelier above swayed unnaturally, before the chains hooking to the sealing began to snap and break. Kirigiri glanced up, before jumping ahead. Once she was out of the way, however, the chandelier stopped, simply hanging quietly. A bit hastily, Kirigiri headed up the stairs, her eyes warily on the chandelier.

Her distraction cost her, however, as some of the steps collapsed underneath her. As her leg went underneath the stairs, she fell forwards, jarring her chin on another step. Quickly, she pulled herself up, climbing to the top and looking around as the mansion seemed to shudder around her. She stood at the top of the stairs for a few moments, until the mansion shuddered violently again, as if demanding her to move, a chilling 'upupupu' echoing throughout. Reluctantly, she complied, going down a hall, past a window, and into one of the rooms. Stepping into a bedroom, she looked around as she stepped in, noticing as a bookshelf wobbled towards her. She jumped away as it fell, crashing through the floor and ripping it open. As it shook, Kirigiri lost her footing, and fell after it. It crashed on the ground, and she landed in its pile of broken wood and clothes. Sitting up, she looked around, horror dawning on her face as she realized she'd landed in the Kitchen.

Scrambling up, she dared to look for a way out, but something caught her eye: a wire around a rack on the wall above her, looped around the two support nails in the corners, the rack filled with knives pointing downwards. Following the wire, she saw a certain bear perched near the door, a pair of the taught threads in hand a barely concealing mask over his face. Hoping to dodge to convoluted mechanism, Kirigiri attempted to flee, but Monokuma pulled one of the wires, which was looped around the handle of a cabinet door, which made her buckle, falling back towards the rack, which shuddered as the other wire was pulled. Her way blocked, her gaze turned, she could only close her eyes and accept her fate as the knives tumbled down upon her.

After a clatter of noise, and the spreading of warm blood from the knife riddled corpse, the masked Monokuma laughed as he took the wires and left, chuckling cheerily.

* * *

As the door to the Execution Chamber closed, the Students once again stood in stunned silence at the execution. Monokuma returned to his seat, laughing, "Well, she sure fought, didn't she! Almost all the way to the end! That girl just couldn't make up her mind. 'Live, die, no, live! Eh, nah, I'll die.' If anything, I have to give her credit though: not since the veeeeeeeery first Game of Mutual Killing has someone come that close to winning it all, upupupu."

Starting to feel sick, Ichijou gritted his teeth at Monokuma, muttering, "You..." Stopping himself, he took a breath, trying to steady himself, before leaving his podium and heading to the elevator, along with everyone else. As they piled in, the Elevator began to rise.

The journey upward was silent for several minutes, until Minami mumbled, "I still don't understand..."

Uzatei guessed, "I thought she was clear. She wanted to get out of here, just like Kobayashi. Just like Sanada."

Minami shook her head, clarifying, "No, it's not that. Kirigiri had it in the bag: she was moments away from leaving this place behind and all of us with it. But she threw all of that away. If she took Mikage's life...why would she throw that action away, and make it meaningless? Live a villain, die a villain...does it matter?"

Ichijou shook his head, insisting, "I don't feel like she died a villain though. I don't even feel the same about Kobayashi. They were Victims as much as Moriko or Mikage or Ryunosuke or Hina. Sanada though...I don't know how I feel about him."

"Scum," Nagasaki hissed.

Ichijou nodded, unable to disagree fully, but he added, "But still, I felt like there was more too him. He was going to say something before he died, but Monokuma stopped him, then gave us that newspaper article that he may have been related too. But now I'm not sure if we'll ever know. Same goes for Kasumi's past."

After a moment, Ishihara reasoned, "Well, Monokuma might give us something else to clue us in. There's always Hope."

"True," Ichijou admitted.

A few minutes later, the elevator came to a stop. As the door opened, Ichijou could hear the sound of cicadas, meaning it was now later than five in the morning. The Trial had gone through most of the night. Ichijou presumed that they'd be able to see a glow on the horizon once they got close enough.

He focused on that for a few moments, trying not to remember how the first Trial had been solved by the absence of those same cicadas. He didn't want to think about her right now. But of course, as he lingered in the Elevator, one of the others hung back as well. When everyone else was out of earshot, Minami Fuyuko asked him, "Ichijou-san, do you have a moment?"

Snapping back, Ichijou replied, "Huh? Er, yeah."

Minami looked him over, before asking, "Do you really think that? Do you really think Kirigiri Kasumi died a victim and not a Culprit?"

Ichijou thought for a moment, before nodding silently. Minami then asked, "And what of me? Am I to be another victim? Or do you think that because I tried once doesn't mean I'll try again?" Ichijou's eyes widened as he gave her a look of disbelief. Minami continued, "Don't you get it? I can't stand it here. I can't stand Monokuma, and your lives are meaningless next to my loved ones and ambitions! I can't live my life to the fullest here, and the Monokuma Gas only made me see that clearly. I tried to repress it, to hold onto Hope that we could get out of here, but I don't think I can anymore, and the incident in the Mine doesn't change that."

Ichijou hesitated, taken aback for a moment. As he tried to find the right words, he realized had been standing there for a few seconds quietly. Unable to think of a good response, he gritted his teeth, blurting, "Fine! Then in that case, I'll help you! You wanna build something? We've got a whole forest down there! There's a Mine too! Let's make that Fort look like a tiny, worthless shack!"

Minami looked at him in confusion, before chortling, "Fine, I'll hold you to it." As she walked away, Ichijou was a bit worried about what he might have gotten himself into.

The last one out, Ichijou headed back to the Lodges, crossing the First Level. As he saw the cliff side, he was correct: a light glow could be seen on the horizon, the sun was coming, the fog rolled away. It was looking to be another perfect day in Arashimine Resort. Heading back to his Lodge, he entered, lumbering in and sitting on his bed.

Taking a breath, he sought to unwind, but a rush of thoughts hit him. He buried his face in his hands as he thought about the Trial once again. He didn't shy from it, or lie, to himself or others. Kasumi had killed Mikage. Kasumi had been seconds away from letting everyone else die. Ichijou wanted to say it was her sense of good that had made her reach out to him at that last moment, but the truth was, he couldn't make any assumptions about her any more. For everything that he'd said, in the end, he could never be sure what would have happened if he'd said 'Yes'. One of the people he trusted most to see them get through this had almost done just the opposite.

But maybe...that was fine? Kirigiri had said it herself, she was weak. With every murder, perhaps things were getting more stable, not worse.

At that thought, Ichijou laid down on his bed, feeling nauseous. To think those things...maybe he had to? Despite his failings, the others admired him. Kirigiri had said they were strong. What was Ichijou's strength? His 'optimism'? Whatever it was, he had to accept it, he couldn't let this incident change that. Right?

As he tossed and turned, he felt as though a heavy weight had been pressed on both his heart and shoulders.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Resort, as the sun continued to steadily climb in the sky, a hand stroked a chin contemplatively as a voice chuckled. A mind contemplated on the events of the Trial they had witnessed.

A heart prayed that none of those faces would smile again.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**SURVIVORS: 9**

* * *

**They say it's always darkest before dawn, but in truth, the night has only just fallen.**

**That is to say, I feel like my next two Chapters are going to get a little...dour. I'm messing around with some weird stuff, and I can only hope you'll enjoy it, so thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter is going to have another pair of Free Times. Our last ones, so if you want to see more about these guys, be sure to vote! Polls can be found here: /1998215**

**Lastly, we have our Chapter Design Notes, as usual: /ypKwBPcJ**


	18. Chapter 4-1: Frigid 4th Level

**Blade of the Immoral: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

With a groan, Ichijou Mitsuzi found himself jerking awake, having gone to sleep before he'd known it. Still, he felt tired from the long day yesterday. Though now that he thought about it, that day stretched into the past morning...unless it was actually tomorrow? Ichijou groaned as he got out of bed, head starting to hurt. Looking around, he could only tell that it was daytime, due to the light filtering through the curtain in the front of the Lodge. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was already a little past noon. Ichijou hadn't even taken the opportunity to undress himself last night.

After changing his clothes and washing his face, Ichijou decided to head out, figuring that it would be best to clean properly later. They had some exploring to do, which meant dirt and sweating.

Heading outside, the first thing he noticed was that the weather had cleared: it was clear and warm once again, the fog of yesterday being gone as of early morning. As Ichijou looked around, he heard footsteps from above, heading down the stairs from the upper part of the Lodge. Sure enough, Uzatei Kotetsu was coming down, eyes closed behind his glasses.

"Morning, Uzatei-kun," Ichijou greeted.

The Fashion Designer's gold eyes snapped open, and he nodded, "And to you, Ichijou-san." Shaking his head, he yawned, before heading over the Resort Restaurant without another word.

Ichijou followed, feeling pretty hungry. However, when the pair got there, only Ganaha was present, resting her head on her arms. Even the Kitchen was empty. It was to be expected, of course: it would be awfully convenient if everyone were here and ready to eat. Ichijou figured it would be different at dinner time.

Approaching Ganaha, Ichijou said, "Morning, Ganaha-chan." Her reply sounded and awfully lot like a groan of agony. A bit warily, Ichijou asked her, "You alright?"

The Producer whined, "My head is in civil war with itself."

Uzatei wondered, "Hungover? I know just the thing." As he went into the Kitchen, Ichijou was relieved someone so responsible in such matters was here. Ichijou was starting to wish he had been helping to keep a handle on things last night.

While he was gone, Ichijou noticed that Ganaha was lying on something. The Luckster asked, "Whatcha got there?"

Ganaha pushed herself up, her side-ponytail a little loose and messy. As she held up the white book, Ichijou recognized it immediately: it was the Secret Volume of the 'History of the Games of Mutual Killing' books they'd been finding. She muttered, "This was here when I got here. Minami-san was looking at it."

Nodding, Ichijou said, "I guess we'll give it a look at dinner."

As soon as he'd finished, Uzatei came out of the Kitchen, placing a glass down in front of Ganaha: crystal clear water. Ganaha pouted, which led Uzatei to reply, "Drink it."

Ganaha frowned, "It's just water."

Uzatei nodded, "Of course it's just water. What did you expect? Now drink it. Trust me."

Muttering to herself, Ganaha took the glass and downed a big gulp. Uzatei nodded, "Good, good." With a sigh, he turned to Ichijou and said, "After we eat, shall we head to the upper level? I'm curious as to what has opened up."

As he asked, Ganaha blubbered, glass still at her lips, " 'is bebber not be boison!"

Uzatei shrugged, "Poison you? With a witness?" Glancing over at Ichijou, he smirked, "Would you like a glass of water?"

Ichijou gave a nervous laugh, before saying, "I think I'll get my own food."

Uzatei shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Heading to the Kitchen, the pair got themselves a meal, before bidding farewell to Ganaha and heading up. As they passed through the Second Level, Ichijou remembered there was a pile of books waiting for him in there. He figured he'd grab them on the way down.

As the pair headed through the stone path to the Third Level, coming out at the first corner of the diamond shaped path, Ichijou recalled, "Oh, right, we never found the way up, did we."

Uzatei thought for a moment, before nodding, "You're right. You'd think it had been more obvious." Looking around, he suggested, "Well, to the right, we have the Ranger Station, but that had a cliff, so I don't think it's that way. The left had a forest, so the path might have been hidden."

Ichijou nodded, "Okay, let's check it out."

Heading down that direction, the pair kept their eye out, watching the forest, but didn't see anything of note, stopping when they reached the Hot Spring. Doubling back, they tried again, and Ichijou spotted a path along the rock wall, heading left immediately after one exited the path from the Second Level. It seemed like it was hard to spot unless you were looking for it: most heading away would be focused on the diamond shaped path and most heading towards it were likely to be on their way down, thus they would probably not notice.

Heading along the path, it eventually arced upwards, before turning back to the mountain, to an elevator door. Without hesitating, Uzatei pressed a red button next to it, and stepped back. Ichijou listened, but didn't hear anything until the door opened with a bell chimed, jumping back in shock.

Noticing, Uzatei asked, "What?"

Ichijou laughed, "Well, the other elevators here are really noisy, so..."

Uzatei thought for a moment, before nodding, "This is true..."

The duo headed in: the light was bright, comparatively, and it had a slick, clean feeling to it. As the door close and the elevator ascended, Ichijou found the trip smooth and comforting.

Uzatei noted, "Enjoying yourself?"

Ichijou looked up, before laughing, "It's just so different!"

Uzatei shook his head, mumbling, "You'd think after last night..." Ichijou gave a light, nervous chuckle, but didn't offer a response, trying not to think about Mikage. However, he couldn't help it, and his joy was quickly replaced by a bit of nausea, and it certainly wasn't motion sickness.

There was another chime as the elevator came to a stop, opening into yet another well lit room. As Ichijou stepped out and took a calming breath, he saw that this room was two stories high. The white walls and lighting gave it a clean feeling. On the lower story, there were a number of sections on the wall, each with a hook and a nameplate. Only three of them hand any clothing on them though, and two had footwear underneath as well. There was also a small, metal staircase to the second level, where a door marked 'Exit' with a red sign was visible on the opposite side of the building. There were also a couple other rooms on the upper level as well.

Looking around, the two went to the first pair of hooks on the right, both with clothing. The one on the far right read 'Ichijou', and the one next to it read 'Uzatei'. "Oh, these are for us," Ichijou noted, going over to the dark blue item hanging on his hook. Taking it off, he discovered it was a hanten: a jacket typically worn over kimonos and the like. It was thick and heavy, ideal for cold weather: it also had handy pockets in the inner lining. Donning it, Ichijou looked down, seeing a pair of wooden geta sandals and a pair of white tabi, socks made to be worn with open toed sandals, possessing a gap for the thong of the footwear.

Looking over to Uzatei, the Fashion Designer was donning a crisp, white jacket over his long sleeved dress shirt, and a sleek pair of gloves, throwing his black and yellow scarf on afterwards. Noticing the Luckster's gaze, he glanced down and gawked, "Shoes? By god, Monokuma is truly a monster, to make you put on _footwear_."

Ichijou gave a smile as he slipped the tabi on, saying, "Well, I have a feeling I'll regret it if I don't. They're here for a reason, right?"

Uzatei nodded, "Presumably." As Ichijou meddled with his footwear (which was a bit uncomfortably tight, likely due to the fact that Ichijou just wasn't used to it), Uzatei looked around at the other hooks. He pointed out, "There's one for each of us. Of course, there are two crossed out names, and I imagine the clothes for the deceased have been removed." He also gestured to the last hook with clothes on it: a long, brown, fur coat and a pair of heavy, heeled boots under the nameplate reading 'Ganaha'. He added, "I imagine everyone else has been by here. But guessing by the fur, and the previous levels, I have a good idea at what we'll be dealing with outside."

Unable to disagree, Ichijou stood, and headed for the staircase, his wooden footwear clacking against the hard ground. He cautiously ascended the staircase, taking care not to fall with his sandals making it a bit trickier to keep his balance.

As they reached the top, the door marked 'Exit' opened before they could reach it. Sure enough, there was a blast of cold air, and a flurry of snow as someone stepped in. Nagasaki Ayumi closed the door behind her, before looking over at the other two. Her outfit hand changed up a bit: instead of her short sleeved shirt and shorts, she had a thick long sleeved shirt and long jeans. She still kept her gray raincoat, however, but also wore a light colored scarf, which covered her lower face. Her voice a bit muffled, she greeted, "H-hello."

Raising a hand to wave, Ichijou smiled, "Hey there, Nagasaki-chan!" Uzatei kept silent as Ichijou asked, "Find anything neat?"

"It's cold," Nagasaki said quickly. Looking around, she added, "There's a large slope, I think it was the one Hina-chan said she'd been on before..." she paused, looking away, clearly a bit saddened.

Trying to change the subject, Ichijou said, "Er, you give the whole place a look? I mean, I wonder if there are any more secrets, like books or caves."

Nagasaki thought for a moment, before shaking her head, "I didn't find anything. Maybe someone else did?"

Nodding, Ichijou said, "Okay, we'll give it a look then. Thanks, Nagasaki-chan!" Parting ways, the pair headed past her and through the door, pushing it open. He braced himself against the cold, grateful for his granted clothes: it was snowing, and a bit windy as well. As his eyes adjusted to the whiteness, he saw that the sky above was gray. Blinking in surprise, he wondered why it was clearer down below.

Getting a better look around the Fourth Level, the building they had just come out of was marked with a neon sign reading 'Arashimine Resort'. Much of the level was open, white plains with nothing but a blanket of snow visible. To the left was a forest, which seemed to mark the edge of the level. However, a long distance ahead, Ichijou saw the slope Nagasaki had talked about, a long, angled snow drift. The top was barely visible, only marked by the Lift: a series of poles, heavy wire, and wide black chairs being carried up and down the slope, from a small open construct at the bottom to a large building barely in sight at the top. The path seemed to go up on the other side of the Lift, though another part went off into the forest.

Heading over, Ichijou and Uzatei reached the base of the path. There was a wide, covered landing, where the Lift chairs sank down before turning to head up the mountain slope. There were also two paths: one going up along the Lift, and the other stretch into the trees and leading out of sight.

"Which way first?" Ichijou asked, eying the Lift eagerly.

Noticing, Uzatei suggested, "I say we take the Lift-" Before he could finish, Ichijou headed onto the platform, watching as the chairs slowly came by. Each time one came close, he made to get in, but stopped, having trouble. How was he supposed to get on if it didn't stop?

Noticing, Uzatei gave an exasperated sigh, saying, "Here, watch, before you hurt yourself." Pushing past Ichijou, he waited until one of the chairs was barely within reach, before grabbing the connecting pole with one hand, the far edge of the chair in the other, and climbing on, readjusting himself in his seat as it began to leave the reach of the platform.

Getting the idea, Ichijou waited until a chair got within reach, and attempted the same thing, grabbing onto the connecting pole and the chair, before hoisting himself on. Readjusting himself, he let his legs dangle in the air as the Lift began to rise. A bit anxiously, he gripped the sides of the chair as it went over the snow below, above the path to the side. Looking over the path, he was distracted for a moment as he looked over the forest, spotting a pair of buildings in the distance. One was lower down, and had a bit of smoke rising from it, while the other was up higher, looking cold and isolated. As he craned his head to get a better look, the Lift had a slight turn as it angled back up the slope, and he slipped a little. Regaining his position, he looked ahead to see Uzatei a few chairs ahead, arms behind his head as he relaxed. Ichijou was starting to feel like he was being to tense. He still didn't want to fall though, and his questionable Luck made him wonder.

Finally, the Lift reached its end, at a larger building at the top of the slope. Ichijou watched as Uzatei slipped off, hopping onto the platform with little trouble. As his chair came up, Ichijou moved towards the edge, before hoisting himself off, landing roughly, stumbling a bit until he caught himself. Taking a breath of relief, Uzatei laughed, "Having trouble?"

Ichijou gave a short laugh, insisting, "Hah, no, I'm fine." Admittedly, he was glad to be back on solid ground. That Lift would take some getting accustomed too if he was going to be using it. Looking around, he took a look around the upper building. Nearby the opening to the Lift, there was a conspicuous, glowing red button marked 'emergency stop'. A little farther along the wall was a wide, wooden door, which Ichijou believed led out to the upper part of the slope. On the opposite side of the medium sized building, there was another door leading out. The walls in between were loaded with all kinds of stuff, from jackets and hats to some other things Ichijou didn't really recognize. There was also a countertop with a register on it, a familiar face standing behind it.

As the pair approached, Minami Fuyuko (now wearing a dark green winter coat over her purple shirt, and a matching knit cap over her curly auburn hair), crossed her arms over her chest and greeted uninterestedly, "Welcome to...this place."

Trying to be witty, Ichijou suggested, "Uh, Lift...Store." Minami simply shrugged. Though Uzatei seemed to be keeping his distance, Ichijou asked, "What is all this stuff anyway?"

Minami explained, "Skiing and snowboarding equipment, from the looks of it."

"Oh!" Ichijou exclaimed, heading over. Grabbing one of the boards, he could see the price marker name the item. Looking it over, he said, "So, you put your feet in here and then...ride it down that slope?"

Minami nodded, "Basically. I believe professionals compete by taking a ramp and preforming tricks in the air."

Returning the board, Ichijou said, "I would have liked to see Hina-chan try it..." After a moment, he noticed the awkward silence, replacing the board, and laughing, "Ah, sorry, didn't mean to get so...mopey."

Minami shrugged, "On my way here, I saw Nagasaki looking as glum as ever, so you wouldn't be the first." Stepping away from the counter, she said, "I left the Secret Volume in the restaurant. I've already given it a read, so we can discuss it later. And also..." She paused, looking over at Ichijou, stating, "I'd like to talk to you after dinner as well, if you're willing."

Wondering what it could be about, Ichijou nodded, "Okay, sounds like a plan!"

With a curt nod, Minami headed back to the Lift, taking it down. As soon as she was out of sigh, Uzatei let out a sigh of relief, insisting to Ichijou, "You'd better be careful when it comes to her."

Flinching, Ichijou insisted, "I know, I know." He was trying to act normal, around her especially, but Uzatei had a point.

Heading through the door, the pair went outside, seeing the path stretch downwards. In the other direction, Ichijou saw the slope steadily incline upward, the forest on the hill stopping at a certain point, as the slope stretched up, becoming uncovered rock, culminating at the peak of the mountain. As Ichijou looked around the edges though, he only saw rock walls or fenced off cliffs: going around wasn't going to be likely, especially considering Monokuma.

Looking down the path, there was a nearby fork that stretched across the upper part of the slope and out of sight. About halfway down the path to the lower section of the Level, the other offshoot path was still visible. Recalling the view, Ichijou asked, "Hey, Uzatei-kun, did you see those buildings on the way up?"

Uzatei nodded, "I suspect each of these two paths lead to one of the buildings."

Ichijou smiled, "Exactly what I was thinking!"

Uzatei shrugged, "You're not a hard man to read." Ichijou didn't want to agree, but he didn't have the room too either. Sensing his mood, Uzatei insisted, "Not that it's necessarily a bad thing." Ichijou decided to ignore it, making his way down the upper fork in the path.

Going along the upper part of the incline, the pair made their way through the forest. After several minutes, they came within sight of a rocky incline at the end of the path, which led to a rickety looking set of stairs, which wound around the rocks to a large metal building with a round dome roof. Ichijou said warily, "Er, that isn't like, what are they called: missile silos?"

Uzatei let out a surprised laugh, before responding, "No, of course not. It's likely an Observatory. The only thing coming out of that dome is a telescope."

Nodding in recognition, Ichijou said, "Oh, that sounds neat. Let's give it a look." Leading the way, Ichijou went over to the stairs, carefully making his way up, Uzatei on his tail. Reaching the top, Ichijou opened the door inside, peeking his head in.

It was dimmer than he had expected inside, and quite spacious. Most of the area was empty, though there was a couple empty desks off to the side. In the center, a large telescope dominated the Observatory, just as Uzatei had suggested. There was a fenced off ditch surrounding it, and a small staircase heading downwards. Heading over, Ichijou looked down the stairs to see someone standing front of a console, presumably for controlling things. At the noise of the two approaching, Furugori Yasuo, wearing a hooded coat over his short sleeved shirt, turned to the two and smile, saying, "Oh, hey guys!"

With a nod of greeting, Ichijou asked, "Whatcha doing, Furugori-kun?"

The Computer Engineer grinned, adjusting his glasses as he said, "I'm trying to get this to work. I'm going to try it one night if the skies clear up."

Ichijou smiled, "Oh, that seems fun. The moon and all the stars and stuff." He felt a slight pang as he remembered Tamura, but held his tongue.

Stepping down, Uzatei gave the console a look as well, asking, "Any progress?"

Furugori nodded, "The layout seems pretty standard. Easy to learn, you know? There are a few terms I don't understand, but I bet there's something in the Library I could use."

Remembering his earlier thoughts, Ichijou asked, "Hey, I was wondering earlier: how is it snowing up here when it's still dry down on the lower levels?"

Uzatei shrugged, "To be honest, I'm not complaining."

Furugori shrugged, "Yeah, Monokuma does what he wants, I guess. It's annoying, sure, but I guess we just have to deal with it."

Ichijou let out a sigh, "I guess."

A bit surprised, Furugori gave him a look, before going back to the console. Looking over to Uzatei, he asked, "Are you interested in this kinda stuff, Uzatei-san?"

The Fashion Designer shrugged, "Not in particular. I did want to see how difficult it was to operate though. To think you need a degree for these kinds of things. Then again, Monokuma may have changed it just so that we could mess with it if desired. I mean, those shutters open, right? And if the telescope can raise up, well heavy machinery could be dangerous."

Fearing the train of thought he was going down, Ichijou laughed, "Ahaha we should be going. See you later, Furugori-kun!"

"O-okay. Later then," the Computer Engineer stuttered.

Uzatei gave a shrug, before heading back up the small staircase. As they headed out, Uzatei asked, "Was there a problem?" Smirking, he asked, "Afraid of anyone getting any ideas?"

Disgruntled, Ichijou replied, "I don't think it's very funny."

With a disappointed sigh, Uzatei shrugged, "Fine, fine. I suppose Monokuma is bad enough. Well, he just gives us reasons to kill, not suggesting much in the way of the actual execution of the murders. Except when he's exe-"

"Stop it already!" Ichijou insisted. This time Uzatei complied, keeping quiet as they went down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, Ichijou noticed another path through the woods, and from the vantage, he could see the smoke coming from the same direction. Before he could say anything, Uzatei spoke, "I apologize, Ichijou-san. I have a tendency to ramble..."

Looking over at him, Ichijou nodded, "It's okay, it's just...yesterday was kinda rough." Not wanting to go down that road, Ichijou quickly said, "'Ichijou-kun' is fine, by the way."

Heading down the path, the pair walked for several minutes until they reached yet another building. Nestled in the forest and the intersection of two paths was what seemed to be a Cabin. However, it was only slightly different than the one that had been on the Ground Level. While it was also two stories, and had a similar shape, the construction seemed sturdier, and the light coming from the windows made it seem quite cozy. It also wasn't burnt to a crisp.

Heading inside, Ichijou couldn't help but notice that the layout was nearly identical to the Cabin far below. This one seemed much cozier though if he could get by that. In fact, someone was enjoying the atmosphere right now: Saruta Bimaru sat on one of the chairs, positioned near a roaring fire. His outfit had barely changed, the light blue dress shirt under his lab coat having been swapped for a sweater.

Stepping in, Ichijou smiled, "Hey there, Saruta-kun. Feeling better?"

Saruta looked up at the two, giving a quick nod, before replying, "Yes, thank you. I was sober last night, but I was not in good health this morning. A hangover, I believe. Some water helped with that-"

"Ha!" Uzatei suddenly cheered. At the looks from the other two, he explained, "Well, earlier...never mind, continue."

Saruta shrugged, saying, "I had little more to say. It is nice to see that you are in good spirits, at least. A healthy mind is a strong foe to oncoming sickness."

Ichijou laughed, "Oh, that explains why I don't get sick a whole lot!"

Saruta nodded, "As expected." Looking around, he noted, "I don't think there's much to see here, and I've already given the rest of the Level a look, so if you require me, I'll be in the Medical Building." With one last nod, he stood, making his way to the exit.

As he left, Ichijou waved, "Later then, Saruta-kun!"

Uzatei shrugged, "He left rather quickly. Why was he in such a hurry?"

Ichijou blinked, asking, "What do you remember from last night?"

Uzatei thought for a moment, before recalling, "I know there were some words between you and him, he had some self-disrespecting lines...ah, perhaps he's still embarrassed? Not that I blame him." Suddenly a bit disheartened, Ichijou hoped that wasn't the case.

Going back to the task at hand, the pair gave the Cabin a look. Sure enough, even as they passed through the Kitchen and went upstairs, the layout was the same as the one below. As they passed the closet on the second story, Ichijou couldn't help but cringe at the memory of Andou's corpse, feeling grateful that Uzatei didn't care to open it.

Finishing the exploration, the pair left the Cabin, returning to the outside. Going down the path, they reached the middle section of the long one that ran alongside the Lift. Looking around Uzatei noted, "Well, I think that was it, no? Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to check the outskirts and see if there are any secret areas, like the Stream. I'll be down for dinner in a little while."

Nodding, Ichijou said, "Okay, thanks for exploring with me, Uzatei-kun."

With a nod, Uzatei said, "Don't mention it." At that, he headed back down the path.

Figuring he didn't have much else to do, Ichijou began to head back down. However, about halfway back to the bottom, a call from above baffled him. Looking up, he saw Ishihara Jouji, wearing his dark yellow coat properly, a pair of boots, a knit cap, and goggles. He stood on the Lift chair, arm wrapped around the bar. Ichijou gawked, a bit worried that he might fall, or even more likely, jump.

Even so, a smile was clear on his face, and Ishihara raised his hand, pointing up the slope, calling, "Mitsuzi-kun! Come back up!"

Thought he wasn't quite sure what was going on, Ichijou felt that there was no reason to deny him. He responded, yelling back, "Okay!"

Figuring it would be better to ride than to walk, he down the path to the landing, before hopping onto a Lift chair, a bit easier this time. The ride up was no less tense though, as he felt like the wind was picking up a bit. However, despite his concerns, he made it up alright. Hopping off, he smiled as he encountered Ishihara in the Lift Store.

Ishihara greeted, "Yo! How are you today, Mitsuzi-kun? Holding up alright?"

Ichijou gave a nod, before saying with less certainty than he'd hoped, "I'm doing fine..."

Not pressing the matter, Ishihara said, "Anyway, I had to show someone: I checked out the Observatory, right? Well, turns out, there's a secret passage underground! I bet it'll connect to that metal door at the top of the Mines. I haven't given it a look yet though, wanna help? Furugori-kun's still at the Observatory, but he said he wasn't too interested in more spelunking, so I wanted to find someone else."

"Okay. Well, I'll go with you!" Ichijou agreed.

Grateful for the assistance, Ishihara led the way out, and the duo headed back down the upper path, reaching the Observatory, ascending and reentering. Once inside, Ichijou noticed one marked change from last time: part of the dome above had shifted to the side, resulting in a square gap, which let snow drift in. Heading over to the top of the stairs leading to the control console, Ishihara asked, "Handling everything okay, Furugori-kun?"

Looking back up, Furugori nodded, "Yeah, just seeing what I can do. Be careful you guys!"

Ishihara suggested, "You might want to head down in a bit though: if the passage leads to the Mines at some point, I'm going back down to start dinner."

Furugori nodded, "Okay, I'll see you there!"

Satisfied, Ishihara changed course, heading to the opposite side of the telescope. Looking in the ditch, Ichijou saw that part of the floor below had opened up, folding into a ladder, which was now locked onto the fence circling the ditch. Knowing that a hanten did nothing regarding the clash between yukata and ladder, Ichijou began to climb on first, heading down. As he looked below, he actually saw a bit of light below, which was relieving. No more scrambling in the dark like during that investigation.

As he went down, he saw Ishihara following. After a few moments, the ladder finally ended, in a plain, but open looking room. Glancing through the large, missing fourth wall to the room, he was briefly mystified. Stepping out, he got a better look.

The upper underground complex was impressive, to say the least. A number of colorful lights illuminated the area. A wide path spiraled down to the unseen bottom surrounding a massive, pointed, metal Spire. Adding to it was a number of metal streams, linking the centerpiece to the fence around the path, causing images of a twirling dragon to form in Ichijou's mind.

Ishihara came to his side, impressed by the sight as well. He noted, "Man, this place is different. And what's with the...are those stores?" Going down the path, Ishihara approached the next opening, which was indeed a shop of some kind, seeming to sell toy trains and planes.

Noting the size of the place, Ichijou gasped, "There's gotta be more than a dozen stores here."

"No kidding, let's give them a look," Ishihara suggested. Going down, the two passed a number of stores: ones that sold stationary, toys, cheap electronics, expensive electronics, houseware, cookware, replica weapons, there were small, gutted cafés and restaurants, in a sad state of disrepair. All of them, especially the still normal looking ones, were expectedly abandoned, but also branded with logos of Arashimine Resort.

Ishihara laughed, "Man, they really milked what they could to try and get some extra money. They put a whole Mall here. I wonder if that was why there hasn't been anyone here at the Resort? Well, there was all that terrorism stuff."

Ichijou didn't disagree, but noted, "I still haven't seen anything like this though. It's just so...big! How does it compare to that tower in Tokyo?"

"The Tokyo Tower?" Ishihara asked

Ichijou nodded a bit sheepishly, "Oh, yeah, that's what it was called, eheh."

Ishihara looked back at the Spire, estimating, "This can't be more than thirty meters. But the Tokyo Tower is 333 meters! So, eleven of these pointy things."

Ichijou's eyes spun in their sockets as he tried to visualize it. "Eleven...eleven..." he muttered in disbelief.

Grabbing Ichijou by the shoulders, the Aeronaut shook him, saying, "Hey, get a grip on it, Mitsuzi-kun!" As Ichijou regained his composure, Ishihara backed up, saying, "We'll go check out the Tokyo Tower when we get out of here, okay? Promise."

Looking at the Spire again, Ichijou wondered aloud, "Really?"

Ishihara smiled, "Of course!"

Ichijou shook his head, saying somberly, "No, I mean, do you really think we can get out of here?"

Ishihara froze, before frowning, "Of course I do, but...I thought you'd be the last person to ask me that." Ichijou flinched, not wanting to admit anything. However, Ishihara's reaction was a bit unexpected: his face became sterner, and more hardened, as he said, "No, don't worry, it's fine, it's not your fault." Clearing his throat, he lightly slapped his face, before saying, "Let's get going, shall we?"

Not sure what to think, Ichijou simply nodded, and the two continued downward, passing a few storefronts and reaching the bottom, where there was one last room, with a metal door. Heading over, Ichijou gingerly reached for the handle in the door, pulling it. Glad it didn't burn him; it opened with a click, but beyond was only darkness.

Luckily, Ishihara was prepared, pulling out a flashlight. Clicking it on, he scanned the area around. Ichijou looked out, seeing a caved in tunnel and a familiar rusted lever, with an empty mine cart nearby. They were indeed at the top of the Mines.

Their exploring done, the duo headed through the Mine, which had been cleared of most of its mess: Mikage's corpse was gone, the elevator cleaned, and the pile of rubble from the cave in was out of the way of the ladder. The pair made their way past all of that, reaching the Auditorium. By the time they got outside, Ichijou could hear the sound of cicadas from the forest nearby. He couldn't help but feel hot, taking off his hanten and hanging it on his arms. He considered returning it to the room at the entrance of the Fourth Level, but the walk was far too long.

When they reached the Lodges, Ichijou broke off, Ishihara heading to the Restaurant to start cooking, while Ichijou made his way back to his Lodge, folding his hanten and putting it on his chair, and leaving the geta sandals and tabi socks near the door, before returning to the Resort Restaurant, where a few of the others had already situated themselves, their winter clothing gone. However, there was a change: the two tables had been returned to their original positions, each surrounded by eight chairs. Ichijou didn't ask about the change though, fully aware as to why it had been done: almost half of them had died since the Game of Mutual Killing began.

Sitting down, Ichijou quickly asked, "So, did anyone find anything? Jouji-kun found what was behind that metal door at the top of the Mines, there's another underground section."

Minami raised an eyebrow, asking, "Really? How did he find it?"

Furugori answered, "He was looking around the Observatory. I guess he noticed something weird because he dropped down into the ditch and pulled up a ladder. I'll give it a look another time though."

As he spoke, Uzatei returned, the last to arrive, still wearing his heavy clothing, taking it off and putting it on the back of his chair as he sat. He nodded in greeting, before turning to Ichijou and saying, "I gave the Level a look on the edges, but there were no other paths, elevators, doors...I believe all that's left is that door on the upper part of the Mines."

Ichijou laughed, "Er, Jouji-kun and I already checked that out. It's a pretty big area, like a Mall. Might be worth a better look later."

Uzatei blinked before nodding, "I see." Adjusting his glasses, he asked, "Well, did anyone find anything? A book, perhaps?" He glanced over to the white Secret Volume at the mention of books.

Ganaha said, "I think we'd have seen it if they had." Turning to Uzatei, she asked, "But more importantly, where'd you get that coat?"

Ichijou explained, "Oh, the Fourth Level is really cold and snowy, but there was cold weather clothing for us. You've got a long fur coat."

Lighting up, Ganaha gleefully, "Hey, that sounds fabulous! Ohoho, I need to give the Fourth Level a look tomorrow."

With that, the conversation dwindled a bit until Ishihara finally came out with a dinner of pasta. Looking around and seeing everyone, he laughed, "Man, food really does bring everyone together."

"At least physically," Minami grunted dourly. No one offered a response, simply getting their food quietly.

As everyone sat, Uzatei reiterated, "Well, as discussed, unless there are some undiscovered secrets, we've given every possible door and path a look. And yet, we still haven't found that first book."

Saruta noted, pointing at the white book, "Well, technically, that's the first."

Minami nodded, "And speaking of that book, shall I summarize?"

Ishihara replied, "Please?"

Minami reached over, grabbing the book and opening it. She shook her head, "Like the last one, it lists a number of people involved: sixteen, like before, all Students of Hope's Peak with their various Talents. However, there was no Monokuma: instead, it was instigated by one of the sixteen students, a girl named Enoshima Junko, who proclaimed herself 'Super High School Level Despair'."

Uzatei spat out his drink, luckily pointing his head away from the table as he did so. Eyes wide, he coughed, "E-Enoshima what-now?"

Minami blinked, repeating, "Enoshima Junko."

Still a bit surprised, Uzatei leaned in intently, "Do go on."

Minami continued, "Well, the Killing Game began, but it went far differently than the others. There was no Resort, island or mountain, but a abandoned school building. There were far less rules, and the result..." Opening the book to a certain page, she showed the picture of a boy with long, black hair and dark red eyes, explaining, "This person: Super High School Level Hope, Kamukura Izuru, singlehandedly killed thirteen of the students, either through manipulation or dirtying his own hands. He and the overseer, Enoshima, escaped, while one other student survived, though with a head injury. This was called, 'The Most Despair Inducing Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History'."

Ichijou crossed his arms over his chest, grumping in confusion, "I...how...that doesn't sound like a Super High School Level Hope at all!"

Uzatei nodded, agreeing, "I can't say for certain what those titles mean exactly, but I would think a Super High School Level Hope would fight against Despair, not play along."

Looking at the book, Furugori mentioned, "That's horrible, but...why is the book so big if the incident was so short?"

Minami bowed her head grimly, "Most of it is introductions to the Victims: life stories practically, on all of them except for Enoshima and Kamukura. All of that build up, only to lead to their deaths. It's a twisted joke."

Ganaha muttered, "The worst thing to happen at Hope's Peak...I guess it happened recently, or else I think we'd have heard about it, right?"

Ichijou grumbled, "Ugh, it's like everything went crazy over the past couple years."

Minami shook her head, claiming, "The book claims that the Incident was covered up, or at least, an attempt was made to cover it up."

Nagasaki's brow furrowed as she wondered, "Then how was that book made?"

Uzatei said plainly, "Well, that book just confirmed it: Super High School Level Despair was behind the first Killing Game, so I think it's likely they're behind this one as well."

Ishihara gasped, suddenly in thought, before saying, "That means...so, it's not Hope's Peak, it's this girl! Enoshima Junko." Looking over to Uzatei, he asked, "Have you heard of her?"

Uzatei grumbled, "It rings a bell: a loud one. I don't know about Despair, but her name reached my ears from her modeling career. I only know of her as a young Supermodel. But why would Hope's Peak accept her as 'Despair'? And where did the Kamukura character come from? They don't sound like normal Titles."

Ishihara huffed, "We've gotta find those other books!"

Ganaha snarled, "Why bother? They're not going to say anything useful! Just more and more questions!" Stopping, she rubbed her head, sighing, "Headache: we meet again."

Ichijou admitted, "It is kinda annoying, but I feel like we're making progress."

Ishihara nodded, "Agreed! And since we have the whole Resort to search, I think we should spend tomorrow trying to find the other book!"

Uzatei shrugged, "Well, it's not as though we have anything better to do."

Minami nodded, "I'll take any sort of progress."

Saruta gave a quick reminder, "We'll have another incentive tomorrow too, right?"

Ichijou sighed, "Unfortunately."

Ishihara admitted, "We can't really do anything about that yet."

Uzatei raised a curious eyebrow, asking, "Yet?"

Ishihara frowned, before saying, "We...er, nothing." Standing, he began to grab the cleared dishes, taking them away.

With his meal finished, Ichijou went to help, but Minami came up from behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder, asking, "Would you come with me for a moment?"

Looking around Ichijou said, "Uh, yeah, that'd be fine." As Ichijou noticed the worried gaze of Saruta, Ichijou simply nodded, insisting his words were truth.

The pair was the first to leave the Restaurant, Minami taking Ichijou down past the Lodges, where she stopped, entering hers, returning with a piece of paper. Once she had her things, they headed down to the Ground Level. Reaching the bottom of the slope, she pointed to the forest, saying, "There's a small clearing near the cliff, I'll keep my distance so you don't feel threatened."

Ichijou blinked, insisting, "I don't feel threatened."

Minami sighed, "You should be. You're too laid back!" Feeling a bit standoffish, Ichijou ignored her, heading into the woods. Minami followed, ensuring he went the right direction. Sure enough, Ichijou entered a clearing, not even five minutes away from the road. However, it wasn't simply an empty clearing: there were two stumps and two felled trees, and Minami's hatchet was embedded in one of the stumps.

As Minami headed over to the clear stump, she took her piece of paper and laid it down, beckoning for Ichijou to come over. The Luckster complied, looking over what appeared to be a makeshift blueprint.

Ichijou wondered aloud, "What is it?"

Minami answered, "We're starting small: I'm going to try and build a canoe, to take over the Lake. The other tree is for the oars. You won't be of much help, but you'd do me a favor by trimming one of those trees of branches and such." Going over to the other stump, she pulled out her hatchet, saying, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Ichijou watched quietly as Minami took her axe to the closet tree, hacking off branches in a few strikes and tossing them aside into a pile. When she was half done, she wiped her forehead, before sticking her hatchet back in the stump. Turning to Ichijou, she added, "I would suggest asking Nagasaki for her hatchet. It's not like she's using it."

Looking between the hatchet and the partly pruned tree, Ichijou shrugged, "Well, I guess I did say I'd help."

Minami nodded, "I wouldn't mind if you waited until tomorrow to start, I still need to find some way to fashion the right tools."

Ichijou gave a lazy nod, "Gotcha." With a nod, he turned to leave, knowing there was still more to do. As he reached the treeline though, there was a 'thunk' from behind him. Stopping, he looked over to see Minami's hatchet sticking out of the ground, likely having been thrown. Ichijou glanced back at Minami, who seemed to be seething.

A bit disgruntled, Ichijou shouted, "Hey! I said I'd help!"

Minami grunted, "You sound like you couldn't care less."

Gritting his teeth, Ichijou grumbled, "Whadda mean!?"

Minami stomped towards him, stating, "You've been acting unusual all day."

Ichijou yelled, "I'm fine! I've been normal! One hundred percent normal!"

Minami insisted, "And, not counting today, when was the last time you got mad at anyone and shouted? Kobayashi? Nagasaki? Sanada? Your escape attempt in the forest? Surely someone made a mistake."

Ichijou shook his head vigorously, tossing his shaggy hair about. He was about to say 'Saruta', but that was different. He wasn't really mad, or at least, not like this. However, even as he thought to himself, Minami continued, "And what if I were to ask Ishihara about how you've been acting? Or Uzatei? What would they say?"

Ichijou cried out, "That I've been fine!"

Baring her teeth, Minami took a step forwards, forcing Ichijou to back up, causing him to move against a tree. She gazed down at him, and Ichijou tensely stood against the tree, not retracting his words, or backing down.

Ichijou flinched as Minami grabbed her hatchet, closing his eyes and turning away. However, instead, he heard Minami back away. Daring to peek, he saw her slip it into her belt, and breathed a sigh of relief. She grunted, "Fine, if you want to be lethargic and keep moping, be my guest. Everyone dies. Lingering on it is just time you could have spent trying to live your life."

Ichijou grunted weakly, "Sh-shut up." With a snort, Minami complied, heading back over to her fallen trees. Not really in the mood to help any longer, Ichijou left without another word, feeling the advent of a headache coming on. It was getting dark too, and Ichijou was strangely tired, even though he'd spent half the day sleeping. As he climbed the slope, he muttered to himself, "Stop worrying over me..." As he went to his Lodge, he felt a pressure on his chest. He felt like everyone's expectations of him were weighing down. But what was the 'Ichijou Mitsuzi' they were hoping for, and what weren't they getting? Was he just not being as cheerful or enthusiastic?

Getting to his Lodge, he opened the door and stepped inside. Closing it behind him, he stood still at the entrance, still in thought, still in conflict between the part of him that wanted to help keep everyone's spirits up and the part that didn't know what he wanted. Unable to bare it, he raised his fist, turning and slamming it into the wall. There was the bang of his fist on the painted wood and the pop of one of his knuckles, quickly followed by pain. With a grunt of frustration, he leaned against the wall, bumping his head into it before smacking it with the bottom of his fist. It didn't calm him down very much though, it only served to make him even more confused, frustrated, and scared.

* * *

"On my signal... Execute!"

A loud gunshot pierced through the light buzz of cicadas on the road outside of Arashimine Resort, flanked by a seemingly endless forest. The road was not clear, however: there were a number of blockades set up, in the form of fallen trees, broken down vehicles, or piles of sandbags. The light was dim in the late night, and yet a number of forms were positioned behind those barricades, rifles positioned on top, aiming away from the tunnel into the Resort. A spotlight was set up in the front of the formation, shedding light down the road.

At the sound of the gunshot, an instant later, one of these forms was struck from its position, shot down like a fly in the rain. Just following that, a figure burst from the trees, a pistol in hand. It was a girl, taller than average, but likely young. She had blonde hair that was tied into a bun underneath a navy blue cap. She wore navy blue shorts and a white tank top underneath a black sweat jacket, the stylized lines signifying Future Foundation emblazoned across it, the left side surrounded by a half circle. Her jacket flowed as she moved, raising her pistol at the two nearest forms, shooting one, nailing it right in the crown, before turning on the other, and doing the same.

As she bunkered down next to her first target, she first realized that its head was missing. Then she realized that it wasn't a person at all, but a dummy, covered in concealing black and white clothing. The only thing she had shot was a biking helmet, knocking it off.

Aside from the cicadas, however, it was frighteningly quiet. Going to her communicator, she hissed, "Shiata-san, they aren't people! They're just decoys."

Peeking over the barricade, she looked over to a partition in the trees, where she caught the glint of a sniper rifle lens, the location of the 38th Class's Super High School Level Sniper. She heard his voice in her ear, as he said, "Keep your eyes and ears open, they may be waiting. For all that resistance farther up the road...they can't be spread that thin, can they?" After a few moments, he suggested, "We would have seen them if they were in the woods though... Shoot a flare into the tunnel, Tsujimoto, and be quick."

Tsujimoto Miyuki, Super High School Level Junior Police Officer of the Honorary 80th Class, complied, following the orders of her mentor. Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out a small flare gun, carefully peeking above the barricades as she raised it and fired. A sparking flare soared over the barricades and into the tunnel, where it illuminated yet more unused vehicles and sandbag placements, weapons aligned atop them, dark shapes nearby. Tsujimoto took them for more dummies, but Shiata warned, with a slight bit of sadistic pleasure in his voice, "Watch closely, but don't move." And when the greatest sniper in the world warned you, it was wise to listen.

Several shots rang out, and Tsujimoto watched as, one by one, the shapes fell. Even when all the ones she saw were gone, Shiata kept firing, only pausing to reload. Tsujimoto realized what he was aiming at: targets that had been illuminated by her flare as it had past, but before it had landed. She shuddered, being very relieved that he was on her side.

As he stopped, this time for good, she couldn't help but look over to his position, swearing she could see a short trail of smoke presumably coming from his heated rifle. Her attention was regained when she heard Shiata order, "Alright, you're on point. I'll move to a better position, but I doubt we'll see any resistance. Move quickly. We don't want to be surrounded."

Not possessing as much confidence as her mentor, Tsujimoto readied her weapon, before heading over, keeping low as she entered the tunnel to the Resort. Having been prepared, she reached into her sweat jacket again, this time pulling out a flashlight, holding it and her pistol together, panning it around as she cautiously proceeded. Looking around, she confirmed that the shapes had indeed been dummies, so she was probably safe, for now.

Weaving through the barricades, she made her way deeper and deeper in. After a few minutes, the barricades stopped, and the path was clear. She heard Shiata over her communicator, his voice breaking slightly as he warned, "You left my field of view. If you get into trouble, you're on your own."

"Roger," Tsujimoto replied back, getting less worried as the path cleared. Returning her pistol to the holster under her arm, she kept going with only her flashlight. However, she stopped as she saw something that was not the road: it was a wall, blocking her path. The first thing she noticed was that the brick wall filled the tunnel completely, going from side to side to floor to ceiling. Then, as if to taunt her, she noticed a gap in the wall. She quickly reported, "The tunnel's blocked off, we can get in this way." There was no response back, thought Tsujimoto could only guess as to why, hoping it was just that she was out of range.

Curious, she went to the gap, which was caused by a missing brick. Looking in, she saw that even beyond, it was still blocked: dirt packed the area behind the wall. It had caved in: even if the wall was broken, they still would not be able to pass through. Even if they were to try, by the time they got through this, chances are it would all be over, if it wasn't already.

As she was about to report to Shiata, however, she noticed a paper. Grateful for any clue, she gingerly reached in and took it out quickly, as if the gap would swallow her hand whole. Unfolding it, she read it quickly. It hadn't taken long of course, because once she read the first few words, the rest filled in automatically. She, and the rest of Future Foundation, had been trying to find the meaning of these words, and the fact that they hadn't only reminded Tsujimoto that their efforts thus far had been in failure. But the fact that this was here in such a well-guarded position: they were being taunted. Frustrated, she crumpled the paper and shoved it into her pocket as the words ran through her mind once again.

As she returned to the outside, she muttered to herself bitterly, "'Sixteen swallows hope', huh?"

* * *

**Chapter 4 begins! It looks like Future Foundation is on the move with a familiar face!**

**Anyway, it's Ganaha and Saruta for our Free Time. Saruta got an overwhelming amount of votes (everyone no doubt interested after his, uh, drunk talk). The other three were tied, but I chose Ganaha because I think both I and a number of my readers like her silliness.**

**Also, in other news, I'm now on tumblr (if you do that sort of thing). You can follow me at .com and my fic page is hopesfreedom. I'll be linking new chapters there when they're up, if that interests you! Thanks for reading regardless!**


	19. Chapter 4-2: Flurry and Fury

With a restless grunt, Ichijou Mitsuzi stirred in his bed. Throwing his blanket aside, revealing his black and white pajama clad body to the air, he locked his gaze on the ceiling. It wasn't even light out yet. Even if he got up, there wasn't much to do but wait until the morning announcement. But then again, this was a rare opportunity: to be up and awake with the Resort to himself...

Getting up, he dressed himself properly, before heading out, the chirping of cicadas hitting his ears as soon as he'd opened the door. It was still quite temperate despite the darkness, but Ichijou could still see the faint glow of an imminent sunrise. Getting an idea, he tried to remember the best, east facing cliff on the Mountain. It wasn't far off at all though: Ichijou just headed to the fence nearby, resting against it. As he leaned on the wood, he looked down the fence, seeing the still broken part he fell through a while back, and wisely backed off.

As the cicadas died down, the horizon over the forest began to glow light blue, the steadily turn to pink, then orange. For perhaps an hour, Ichijou waited by the fence quietly, simply watching the sun rise, coming over the forest and shining its light on the mountain. But even as he bathed in the sunlight, the mess stirring in his brain didn't right itself, even if he did feel a little better.

Sticking around for a bit longer, he waited until he heard the music of bugles playing, followed as usual by Monokuma's voice, "Good morning, Hope's Peak Students! Today is another day to enrich yourselves with the wonders of Arashimine Resort, so rise and shine! Nighttime restrictions have been lifted, so I implore you to have a nice day."

Stretching for a second, he headed over to the Resort Restaurant, finding himself to be the first arrival. He wasn't lounging in his seat for more than a couple minutes when Ishihara arrived, blinking in surprise when he saw the Luckster. Smiling, he greeted, "Morning!" Ichijou forced a smile and waved back as the Aeronaut went into the Kitchen as normal.

Over the course of the next couple minutes, the others gradually filtered in as normal, but there still wasn't much in the way of conversation until Ishihara came in with breakfast. As everyone got their plates, Ishihara requested, "Oh yeah, from now on, I'm going to take care of all the meals, so try to be here on time, alright? Let me know if you want anything first."

Raising an eyebrow, Minami asked, "Any particular reason?"

After a moment, Ishihara replied, "I just think it's best to not have people snooping around the Kitchen. The knives are still there, for starters. Even if I'm checking them, I don't really like having people in my workspace."

Uzatei noted, "Fair enough. I'm similar in that regard, but aren't you an Aeronaut, not a chef?"

Ganaha shrugged, "Eh, I'm not complaining."

Uzatei replied, "Neither was I."

Clearing her throat, Minami interrupted, "Anyway: I believe our plans for the day were to split up and search for the book?"

Ishihara nodded, "I think that's as good as anything. There's gotta be something somewhere."

With that proclamation and the end of the meal, the group split up to go give it a bit more searching, in hopes of discovering something. There was no order or logic in it; just those interested checking out the mountainous haystack for the needle.

Ichijou himself didn't have much of an idea of where to look. As he scanned the First Level, he did, however, wonder if it had been hiding under his nose the entire time. After briefly checking the flower bed in front of the Lodges, he turned to head over to the other side, where the Medical Building was. Figuring he'd give it a look anyway, he headed inside, not surprised in the least to see Saruta Bimaru there, reading. The Surgical Assistant looked up, smiling at the Luckster, asking without hesitance, "May I help you?"

Ichijou smiled back, before replying, "Well, I was wondering if Volume One was hiding in here somewhere."

As he looked over to the storage closet he had yet to see the inside of, Saruta insisted, "I did give this place quite a thorough look when we first arrive, if you recall. I do think I would have noticed the book if it were here."

Ichijou thought for a moment, before wondering, "Well, it might be really well hidden." Looking down at the boards on the ground, he suggested, "Like under the floor?"

Saruta blinked, before nodding, "Well, I doubt it...but I see no harm in looking. I'm not doing much productive sitting here I suppose."

The two proceeded to give the Medical Building a proper rundown, checking every floorboard. As Saruta predicted, nothing came of the search, but Ichijou felt satisfied that another location had been cleared off the imaginary list.

As they finished, Saruta returned to his desk while Ichijou found a seat on the bed. He began to recall some of his earlier words...there were some things he obviously didn't want to talk about, but that didn't mean he wouldn't talk about the rest.

Remembering an explanation of his earlier, Ichijou wondered, "So, how can doctoring work be, er, 'less than legal'? I mean, helping people is helping people, right?"

Saruta sighed, "In an ideal world. While I assure you, my own unlicensed work was justified, this is not the case everywhere. Regulation can be restricting, but if it means keeping snake oil salesmen out of things, then it's for the best, I'd say."

Ichijou blinked, before muttering, "Snake oil…" He knew full well it didn't come from snakes: that would be silly! He couldn't quite recall what it was though. Ichijou said, "That would be a…what's it called? Lubicant?"

Saruta blinked, before wondering, "Lubricant? Well, I suppose all oil is a lubricant, but-"

Ichijou nodded, replying, "Right, lubricant. For…your hands?"

Saruta sighed, "No, it's a term for something else."

Ichijou continued to ponder, thinking of what snake oil could refer too, before wondering, "It's sounds useless…"

Saruta nodded, "That sums it up, I think." As Ichijou blinked at him, Saruta explained, "It refers to something one might try to sell while they overstate its use or effects, like trying to pass off pills or bath salts as fat melting weight loss supplements, when they in fact are quite useless. This is more important with genuine medicine: without licenses, who would trust any doctor?"

Starting to understand, Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, that does sound really important. But…" Getting to the main point, he wondered, "Why'd you start doing unlicensed work then?"

Saruta sighed, "It was simply passion. No more of a compulsion, really. It is not as though I had much else. My family is fairly wealthy, and in growing up with everything I wanted, I naturally came to desire that which I did not or could not easily get. Er, and more importantly, I wanted to…earn it. Money can go a long way, and I had quite a bit. While I could have simply given it away to achieve my wants, I felt that doing so wouldn't be as satisfying as say, taking it with my own hands." Ichijou smiled, being glad for Saruta's ambitions. Ichijou himself hadn't really had much in his corner of the country, being worried less about ambition and being worried more about being forced into something he didn't want.

The Luckster nodded, "Yeah, I can see what you mean, even though I don't have much ambition."

Saruta insisted, "I'm sure you will find your passion at some point, after all, we are still young." Ichijou nodded, remembering that Tamura had once said something similar.

"Er, so, what's your family like?" Ichijou wondered. He knew exactly what he was getting into, and Saruta seeming to tense slightly only confirmed his worries.

However, Saruta was rather forthcoming, beginning, "They met through their respective businesses. My father ran a shipping company, and my mother dealt in home appliances. As their companies formed bonds, so did the two of them, for a time. However, before I can recall, there was something of a falling out between the two. They lost their love for each other and…well, due to the unison of their businesses, and, in a sense, their genes, they couldn't simply cut all ties, despite their desires. I recall being quite confused as to the identities of my true mother and father at times, as each of them never seemed to talk, simply passing me between each other, who would usually pass me on to a servant after a weak attempt at trying to be parently and that's without mentioning the other mates they would have with them on occasion." Ichijou frowned at the thought, but Saruta's tone was not so bitter. In fact, he said it with so little emotion he might have well as been reading a dictionary.

Once again thinking back to Tamura, Ichijou wondered, "Are you thinking of starting your own family?"

Saruta's eyes widened, and he stared at Ichijou for a moment, before letting out a shaky laugh. I smoothly shook his head, before explaining firmly, "No, I have no interest. I am quite methodical and stubborn in my daily lifestyle. I'm also not particularly attractive, and, given how I was raised, it shouldn't be any surprise that I have no fatherly skills to speak of."

Ichijou crossed his arms over his chest, pouting, "So you're not even going to try?"

Saruta replied confidently, "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Ichijou scratched his head, before noting, "You know…I don't really know anything about relationships either, but I guess I'm going to have to learn quick, since I'm getting married in a couple years."

Saruta raised an eyebrow, before recalling, "Ah yes, I do believe you mentioned you betrothal, but you are you and I am I." Turning in his chair a bit, Saruta said with a tone of finality, "Thank you for your help in searching, Ichijou-san."

Taking that as a sign he was no longer wanted, Ichijou scratched the back of his head, before wishing Saruta farewell and heading out the door. Closing the portal behind him, he felt like he could do more somehow, but…why was he so distant? At the very least, he learned a little more about him.

Heading out from the Medial Building, he realized it was still a short while until lunch. If he could find another way to kill some time, that would be nice. Looking around, he spotted the two worn, unmarked Lodges at the edge of the row, and decided to make his way over. He knew that they wouldn't be able to open, but maybe it would be worth a look anyway.

As he made his way over, something caught the corner of his eye, slipping behind another set of Lodges Changing direction, Ichijou made to follow, turning the corner to find himself in an area he hadn't really given a good look before. The space behind the Lodges was fairly sheltered by the cliff side nearby and the backs of the buildings. He also spotted the white lounging chair that seemed to have gone missing. Standing in the clearing, however, was the pink haired Ganaha Eriko, striking a pose, or something to that effect. Blinking, Ichijou asked, "Whatcha up too, Ganaha-chan?"

At his words, the Producer snapped towards him, turning abruptly, one arm at her side and the other crossed over his chest. Relaxing her stance, she put her hands on her hips as she said plainly, "Dancing."

Ichijou blinked, before wondering, "Why?"

Ganaha frowned, before muttering dejectedly, "You called me fat earlier."

Ichijou's jaw dropped, and the boy quickly insisted, "I did not!"

Ganaha pointed her finger, stating, "You did!" Waggling her finger, she continued, "Remember? At the Shrine, when we met that douchey Priest?"

Scratching his head, Ichijou apologized, "Right, right, that. Sorry, though I probably would have said that about anyone…"

Ganaha turned away a bit, muttering, "Whatever, whatever, it's fine. I've been getting lazy anyway." At that, she quickly shot her hands about as she performed a couple swift moves. Unsatisfied, she stopped, grumbling, "These are not dancing clothes…"

Ichijou wondered, "Do you usually dance?"

Ganaha blinked, before replying, "Of course! I told you idols have to sing and dance on stage, right? Who better to show them the dance choreography than me? And if I know it I can see where they mess up and tell them to correct it. How do you think I got into Producing a friggin' idol group anyway?"

Ichijou wondered for a moment, before guessing, "Producer tryouts?"

Ganaha snorted, "Do you even know what a Producer is?"

Realizing he was way off the mark, Ichijou thought about how else one might be interested in idols, suggesting, "Were you an idol fan?"

Ganaha stared blankly, before her cheek puffed out in amusement. After letting out a few joyous giggles, she laughed, "Idol fan? Idol fan!? Do I look like a fat, sweaty nerd with a scraggly beard on his neck to you?"

Scratching the side of his face awkwardly, Ichijou guessed, "Then…idol…"

Ganaha sighed, "Yup, pretty much." Ichijou blinked, not sure where she pulled that from. She began, "See, my dad got lucky: super lucky, so lucky that you'd be envious." In other words, average, Ichijou figured. However, Ganaha continued, "He one a big fat pot in a lottery one day. He'd been using the same numbers for as long as I can remember, but one day it worked, and he won. Well, of course, the question is what to do with it, so he got advice from a rich friend, who suggested he invest. And well, I had a friend who had some infectious dreams, and I happened to be something of a daddy's girl myself and…"

Ichijou realized, "He bought an idol band?"

Ganaha opened her mouth, before closing it, correcting, "He bout an idol production group, 113 Pro. And of course, since he was now the producer, he was able to get me and my friend practicing to become actual idols. Favoritism at its best. Turns out being an idol is friggin' hard, and my dad didn't know jack. Anyway, I ended up helping with the paperwork one day, and it turned out I had a knack for it, so I began to graduate from doing the idol crap into doing more…what's the word? The producer and managery stuff, whatever. And since I'd seen both sides of it, I was able to manage the group with both points of view in mind, and eventually I got my name in with Hope's Peak after that TV documentary."

At Ichijou's curious gaze, Ganaha smirked, beginning, "You see, after I took charge, 113 Pro began to hit it big time, so much that there were these rumors that some bad things were going down, so some people wanted answers. I slated a TV crew to come in and show that nothing weird was going on except me, and for a brief time, I ended up being more popular than my idols!"

Ichijou nodded, replying, "Whoa, that's something…"

Ganaha smiled, "Isn't it? It helps that I'm cute, I'm guess."

Not wanting to risk the potential landmine, Ichijou said, "Hey, isn't it almost lunch time?"

Ganaha shrugged, "Eehh, nah, I'm sure I could go without a meal or two."

Ichijou frowned, "You have to eat."

Giving Ichijou a close look, Ganaha wondered ominously, "Do I?"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Ichijou began to guide her to the Restaurant, insisting, "Yes." Ganaha seemed a bit displeased, but as the reached the building, she was back to normal again. As the two found seats, he wondered what would have been of the girl had those fateful lottery numbers been wrong once again? Would someone else be sitting there? Or would she have found her way into the realm of a Producer through some other method? Ichijou would never know.

As everyone gathered, the lack of books in anyone's hands made it clear the search thus far had been in failure. Hope's diminished for the day, in particular due to the anticipated incentive, the lunch was quite quiet, but relaxing somehow. Ichijou felt that quiet meals weren't always a bad thing: it wasn't tense, just peaceful.

After the meal had concluded, Ichijou made his way out of the Resort Restaurant like usual, wondering what to do with himself until the incentive, when he heard a voice from behind him ask, "Ichijou-san?"

Turning, he saw Nagasaki Ayumi behind him, arms handing at her sides. Smiling at her, Ichijou asked, "What's up, Nagasaki-chan?"

Scratching the side of her face Nagasaki asked, "Er, would you...could you..." Looking away, she reconsidered, "No, never mind, it's dumb."

Feeling left out, Ichijou insisted, "No, it's fine, you can tell me."

Nagasaki pondered for a moment, before asking, "Well, I wanted to try snowboarding, but I don't know where to start."

Understanding immediately, Ichijou nodded, "Well then, let's go figure it out!"

Nagasaki seemed a bit uncertain, but complied, "A-alright."

After taking a quick stop at his Lodge to get is cold weather gear, the pair ascended, reaching the Fourth Level changing room, where Nagasaki changed into her warmer clothes as Ichijou finally donned his hanten once more. Stepping out into the snowy Level, Nagasaki muttered, "Should we be going so far? Monokuma's going to call eventually."

Thinking about it for a moment, Ichijou shrugged, "You know what? I don't care. I'm sure Saruta or Jouji would tell us what the incentive was anyway."

Nagasaki considered his point, before nodding in understanding. The two began to head up to the slope, taking the Lift up to the top. As his chair rose and Ichijou got a view, he thought he saw someone on one of the paths, figuring someone had come up to explore.

Pushing that from his mind for now, he hopped off his chair when it reached the top, entering the Lift Store once again. He and Nagasaki began to go at the shelves, spending some time messing with the objects available, trying to figure out how to safely ride the board down the slope outside. Neither of them had actually seen snowboarding in action, but Nagasaki had heard about it from Yokozuna, the Survivalist talking about it excitedly: Ichijou hadn't seen her like in a mood like that before.

Finally, they seemed to get it working, swapping Ichijou into proper snowboarding boots and a board. Awkwardly, Ichijou waddled through the door, his locked feet proving difficult to maneuver in. As he approached the top of the slope, he looked down, seeing the entrance to the Level far below. Getting second thoughts, he turned to Nagasaki, saying, "Hey, didn't you want to do this?"

Looking aside, Nagasaki nodded, before admitting, "But I didn't want to do it first."

Giving a nervous laugh, Ichijou looked down the slope again, wondering if Nagasaki was crafty or just absent minded. As he hesitated, Nagasaki pointed out, "You'll be fine, right? I mean, you are Lucky..."

Ichijou sighed, he certainly didn't felt very Lucky. Throwing that aside, he took a breath and looked down the slope again, before aligning himself and giving it some force, flailing around a bit, trying to head down. It took a couple attempts, but he finally began to descend on his own. As he felt his stomach lurch, he waved his arms, trying to stop his descent, and return to the top of the slope, but it was too late. Trying not to panic, he shouted, "I changed my miiiiiind!" as his snowboard began to accelerate. The air blowing his yukata and hanten about didn't slow him, and it took all his effort to try and keep steady and not fall over. He felt his heart pounding as cold air assaulted him, the landscape blurring past him.

Finally, he began to slow as the slope leveled out, eventually coming to a stop on the flat ground. His legs shook from the adrenaline, and finally gave out, and he fell to the ground, lying still in the snow on his back. As he lay in on the cold ground, he waited for his heart to stop beating so fast. He'd never quite done anything like that before, and he suddenly had more of an appreciation for Yokozuna's Talent; Ichijou probably would have had another heart attack if he'd hit a ramp like professionals did.

After a few minutes, he heard something from the slope, and finally sat up, turning to see Nagasaki descending, on a board of her own. He couldn't really get a good look at her since she was moving, but at the very least, she seemed to have more of a grip on things than he had, coming to a stop a short distance away, having steered herself so she wouldn't come close to Ichijou. Reaching the bottom, she came to a stop, unlatching herself from her snowboard and approaching, quickly asking, "Are you all right?"

Standing properly, Ichijou remembered he himself could remove himself from his board, and did so, responding, "Er, yeah, I'm okay. It's just, I don't think I've moved that fast before. Except the one time I fell off the cliff..."

Nagasaki breathed out a sigh of relief, before apologizing, "I shouldn't have brought you into this..."

Ichijou shook his head, shrugged, "Nah, it's fine. But what about you? Did you have fun?" Ichijou hoped she wasn't too worried for him.

Nagasaki looked back up the slope again, before saying, "I...want to try it again."

Smiling back at her, Ichijou insisted, "Well, don't let worrying over me stop you! I think I'll just watch though."

Her eyes on the slope, Nagasaki nodded, "Alright." Taking her board, she headed back to Lift as Ichijou took himself over to find a good place to watch from, taking his own board to a tree and using it as a seat, his back on the cold wood. Leaning one the tree, he watched as Nagasaki ascended on the Lift, becoming a dot in the distance, before coming down the slope once more. As she kept going, she seemed to get a bit better, trying to do different things, though never daring to get any air quite yet. As Ichijou watched and relaxed, he drifted off for just a moment.

That was more than enough for a certain bear to arrive. Ichijou awoke to the annoying voice, monotonously droning, "Blatant rule violation incurred. Rule Three has been disregarded by 07, Ichijou Mitsuzi. Protocol: warning. Ichijou, you are not to sleep out of a non-designated area again." As he looked at the weird bear, he couldn't help but notice that his coloration had been flipped: his white right side had become black, while his left became white, the red eye and grin trading places as well. Ichijou blinked in confusion, not understanding what joke the bear was going for this time. At his hesitance, Monokuma asked, "Understood?"

"Y-yes?" Ichijou replied uncertainly.

Monokuma responded, "Very well, have a nice, Despairpairpairpairpairpairpair-" Like something had broken, Monokuma continued to repeat the same syllable over and over.

Getting a little freaked out, Ichijou stood, stammering, his voice raised, "Shut up already! I get it!"

To his surprise, Monokuma stopped, before laughing, his voice freakishly altered, sounding scratchy and high pitched, before he began to wave his arms and walk off, leaving few through the trees. Star struck Ichijou muttered, "...What just happened?"

Scratching his head, the Luckster stood, looking around again. Convinced Monokuma was gone for now, he looked up the slope, wondering if Nagasaki was gone or not. She certainly wasn't ascending or descending. Figuring he'd return the snowboard and boots at the very least, Ichijou made his way to the Lift, going up. He was starting to get the hang of it now, though it was a bit awkward with the snowboard in hand.

As he reached the top, the end of the Lift coming in sight, Ichijou brace himself to hop on, when the whole Lift suddenly ground to a halt. Ichijou's heart leapt as he slid in his seat a bit, floundering as he tried to keep his balance. He failed, and slid off the Lift, shouting out as he plummeting to the slope below. Luckily, the snow broke his fall, which wasn't very long in the first place, and he plunged into the soft powder head first. By the time he came to a stop, his sight was dominated by white snow, and his arms and torso were surrounded by the stuff. He felt the wind on his legs and feet, which meant they were still unburied. Flailing, he tried to recover, managing to plant his knees on the ground and give himself the leverage to climb up. Coughing and shivering, he looked around, spotting his dropped snowboard and watching the Lift chairs swinging lightly in the wind, also having stopped.

Before he could move, he saw a pair come out on the top of the slope, looking down at him: one was Nagasaki, and the other was Ganaha Eriko, now wearing her brown fur coat, which covered all of her body below the neck except her sleek boots. Nagasaki made to go down, asking, "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

Ichijou nodded, explaining, "I had a soft landing. How'd it stop anyway?"

Looking aside, Ganaha began, "Er..." Raising her hand, she pointed at Nagasaki, yelling, "She pushed me into the button!"

Nagasaki shook her head, "I didn't, you-" At her words, Ganaha took a defensive step back, rushing to Ichijou's side and hiding behind him, putting him between her and Nagasaki.

As Ichijou looked on in confusion, Ganaha howled, "She was yelling at me!"

Getting frustrated, Nagasaki looked between Ganaha and Ichijou before turning away, heading back up the slope and into the Lift Store. Still confused, Ichijou looked at Ganaha, begging, "Would you just tell me what happened?"

The Producer took a step away, before pressing her two index fingers together, explaining, "Well, we got into a fight, and I accidentally bumped into the button."

Frowning, Ichijou recalled, "I thought you said she pushed you?"

Ganaha muttered quietly, "She used her voice..." Looking around, she shook her head, before saying, "I _thought_ she was gonna hit me!"

Letting out a sigh, Ichijou said, "Fine, fine..." He couldn't imagine Nagasaki picking a fight for a good reason, but at the same time, he didn't want to assume Ganaha was in the wrong either. Stooping down, he grabbed his fallen board, before heading back up the slope, Ganaha coming up behind him. Entering the Lift store, he saw that Nagasaki had left, her board and boots left by the counter. Ichijou did the same, swapping his boots for his tabi socks and geta sandals

Turning back to the Lift, he saw the once red button, now colored green, which read 'Resume'. Pressing it, he heard machinery as the Lift started back up, and the button changed back to red, reading 'Emergency Stop' once again. Understanding, he turned to Ganaha, noting, "It should be dinner time soon, right?"

Ganaha shrugged, "Probably." Figuring it would be best to start heading down anyway, the pair used the Lift to descend, stowing their clothes in the Changing Room, before taking the path down. Sure enough, when they reached the First Level, they could hear the sounds of the cicadas.

The next hour or so was pretty quiet, as Ichijou awaited mealtime, meandering about until finally heading to the Resort Restaurant. When Ishihara brought out their food (a mishmash of things, oddly enough), Ichijou noticed that Nagasaki and Ganaha seemed to be avoiding each other, sitting at opposite corners of the table.

As everyone began eating, Ichijou recalled, "Oh yeah, something weird happened earlier." He took a moment to explain his encounter with Monokuma, and the weird things the bear was saying.

Minami thought for a moment, before noting, "We haven't really questioned Monokuma, have we?"

Furugori nodded, "Yeah, I assumed he was a remote controlled animatronic. A really advanced one, sure."

Ishihara pointed out, "I think Monokuma's the least of our concerns though." Stopping for a moment, he realized, "Huh, where was the incentive?"

Saruta wondered aloud, "Perhaps the lack of incentive and Monokuma's strange behavior are related?"

"Perhaps," Minami nodded.

Uzatei leaned back in his chair, suggesting, "Well, we'll find out whenever we get our incentive, but that's one mystery I can't say I care about."

Ichijou concurred, "I don't disagree."

Minami nodded, "I'm far more interested in those books."

Ishihara suggested, "Let's look again tomorrow, okay?" Consensus reached, Ishihara grabbed the cleared plates and returning to the Kitchen as everyone began to split off for the evening. Still not in the mood to do anything much, Ichijou returned to his Lodge lethargically, lounging around until he finally drifted off to sleep an hour or so before ten.

* * *

The next morning, Ichijou Mitsuzi woke early, but didn't leave his Lodge until the morning announcement played. Despite having slept and rested so much, he still felt tired as he headed over to the Resort Restaurant. Counting the days, he realized it was their eleventh day here. The Game of Mutual Killing aside, he was glad he was stuck at a mountain resort instead of a single classroom.

After waiting for a short while, the other Students gathering quietly, Ishihara finally brought out breakfast. As everyone managed their food, Minami began, "So, yesterday was a bit of a failure in our search. We found two books on accident, but we can't find one more on purpose?"

Uzatei nodded, "Point taken."

Saruta suggested, "Perhaps there's a pattern we could follow?"

Thinking to where they'd found the books thus far, Ichijou stated, "Volume Two was on the Roof of the Fort on the Third Level, the Secret Volume was under the Auditorium stage on the Ground Level."

Ishihara mumbled, "One low and one high..."

Minami pointed out, "Well the Secret Volume was the first, it seems, thus 'Zero' was found on the zeroth level, so by that logic, Volume One should be around here somewhere, but the Supply Room, Kitchen, Medical Building...they've all been searched through several times. Someone would have found it if it were there."

Ganaha recalled, "There were those two Lodges, the ones with the scratched out nameplates and stuff. We haven't checked there, have we?"

Nagasaki responded, "Can we?"

Uzatei shook his head, "I doubt breaking and entering is in line with Monokuma's rules."

Minami nodded, "Then there can't be a book down here, unless it's on a hard to reach roof."

Remembering, Ichijou said, "Well, we haven't found a book on the Second or Fourth Level, so maybe we should focus on those two?"

After a moment, Minami shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Ishihara remembered, "What about the underground sections?"

After a moment, Furugori noted, "Well, those were already a secret, right? I don't think he would hide things in a secret area."

Uzatei nodded, "Agreed. Though, if we don't find anything, we can try giving them a comprehensive look another time. I've yet to see the upper underground complex."

"Sounds like a plan," Ishihara confirmed.

Finishing their meal, the eight of them split up. Ichijou, Minami, and Nagasaki headed to the Second Level, while Saruta remained in the Medical Building, the other four heading up higher.

Firstly, the trio went to the Shed, looking through the bathing suits, towels, and other such gear, but there was no luck. Minami postulated the idea of a secret compartment, but pressing and prodding did nothing. The Library was skipped, as the girls had already given it a good look some time ago. As they reached the intersection Greenhouse, Nagasaki made to keep going, when Ichijou asked, "Shouldn't we give it a look?"

Glancing down the path, Nagasaki insisted, "I'm there all the time though. And last time you were there..."

Ichijou admitted to his clumsiness, "Ah, right."

Minami pointed out, "You could have missed something. How many times did we go to the Auditorium?"

Nagasaki conceded, "Okay, just...be careful."

Warnings heeded, the three made their way over to the Greenhouse. Minami went to check out the Gardening Shed, while Ichijou and Nagasaki made their way to the Greenhouse proper. Splitting up, Ichijou carefully kept away from Nagasaki's reserved shelves while he began checking underneath the tables and pots. After a few minutes, he looked over to the Survivalist, who shook her head. Looking up at the glass ceiling, he began to pace, trying to think.

Then, it caught his eye: something red, sitting atop one of the rafters. He felt a rush of excitement, jumping up and pointing, "Ah! There it is!" It was about a meter above him, but that was still easier to reach than the one on the Fort. Stepping outside, he called to the Shed, "Minami! We found it!"

After a moment, the large girl exited the Shed, asking, "Really?"

Nodding, Ichijou returned to the humid Greenhouse, pointing as Minami entered. Looking up, the Contractor backed out for a moment, returning with a long shovel. Holding the handle, she tapped the book off of the rafter, knocking it down, snatching it from midair. Smirking, she held the book for the other two to see: 'A History of the Games of Mutual Killing: Volume One: Hope Versus Despair'.

Reading the title, Ichijou smiled, "That sounds like it'll turn out better than the last one."

Minami nodded, agreeing, before saying, "So, the Secret Volume 'Zero' was on level zero, Volume One on the Second Level, Volume Two on the Third..."

"Volume Three on the Fourth?" Nagasaki continued.

Ichijou frowned, "I hope not."

Coming at it from a different angle, Minami asked, "But why nothing on the First Level?" After thinking a bit harder, she suggested, "Perhaps...we found the first book in the first unlocked area, the second in the second, the extra one in the area we had from the beginning."

Nodding, Ichijou replied, "I see! That makes a bit more sense. So, the third area we unlock should have..."

Minami muttered grimly, "Three Killing Games. No: we make four, plus the original. That's far too much death for no perceivable, good reason."

Ichijou frowned, "There's no such thing as a good reason for death."

The two girls tensed, Nagasaki looking away sheepishly. Ichijou scratched his head, wishing he hadn't stepped on that landmine.

Excitement from finding the book having faded, Minami nodded, "I'm going to give this one a look, I'll see you at lunch." Leaving the pair, she headed outside, heading back.

After a moment, Ichijou changed subjects, asking, "How are your plants doing, Nagasaki-chan?"

Staring, Nagasaki glanced over, before waving for Ichijou to follow, asking, "Don't touch them...please."

Nodding, Ichijou headed over, watching the ground so as to not slip. Hands carefully behind his back, he leaned over at her potted plants. He couldn't help but smile as he saw a number of saplings sprouted out of the dirt. "Looking good so far! How long has it been again?" Ichijou wondered.

Nagasaki counted on her fingers, before answering, "A little more than a week."

Nodding, Ichijou said, "Well, let me know if you ever need help repotting them."

Blinking Nagasaki nodded, "Hina-chan mentioned something like that." Ichijou briefly felt a bit awkward at bringing up the Snowboarder, but as he thought about it, wasn't this the first time Nagasaki had brought her name up? At least, without looking so glum about it.

Stepping outside, Ichijou said, "I'm gonna go up and help the others search, okay?" Nagasaki nodded, and the two parted ways, the Survivalist staying put at the Greenhouse while Ichijou headed back to the Lake, turning and going to the Third Level.

After reaching the Changing Room after the elevator and donning his cold weather gear, he went outside, heading towards the Lift path. Not wanting to take the way up quite head, he headed down the path to the upper Cabin, reaching the cozy cottage nestled in the woods in a few minutes. As he approached, he could see a few people moving around inside. Entering, the first one he saw was Ishihara, checking under some of the chairs.

Looking up, the Aeronaut smiled, asking, "What's up, Mitsuzi-kun?"

Sharing the news, Ichijou explained, "We found Volume One!"

Eyes widening, Ishihara smiled, "That's great. Well, if it has some answers, that is. Should we head back then?"

Thinking, Ichijou reiterated, "Well, Minami-san might have figured it out. Volume One was in the first area Monokuma opened for us, Volume Two in the second."

Looking around, Ishihara followed, "Then if there were a Volume Three..." With redoubled intensity, Ishihara went back to the search. Ichijou went upstairs, finding Furugori searching the upper rooms. After sharing the discovery, Ichijou joined the Computer Engineer in searching the top floor.

After a few minutes, Ichijou was searching the master bedroom, when he noticed that smoke wasn't coming up from the connected fire below. Curious, he went back down, seeing the fire extinguished, though it had been alight when he'd walked in. Ishihara watched the cinders, a wet bowl sitting nearby. Ichijou watched, as Ishihara dared to peek in and up the fireplace. Worried for the cinders, Ichijou approached quickly, saying, "Careful!" Grabbing the bowl, he went to the Cabin kitchen, starting to fill it back up in the event of a worst case scenario.

As the water ran, Ishihara let out a laugh, "Aha!"

Turning back, Ichijou saw Ishihara peeking from around the corner, a blue book in hand. Flipping it over, Jouji read aloud, "'A History of the Games of Mutual Killing: Volume Three: The Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing'...it smells a little smoky though."

Hearing the voices from below, Furugori came down, seeing the blue book in Ishihara's hands, exclaiming, "Found it?"

Ishihara nodded, "That's probably it, unless there's a Volume Four underground."

Ichijou shrugged, "That can wait for tomorrow."

Furugori suggested, "Yeah, we should check out these two books for now."

Ishihara nodded, "It is about lunch time. I'm going to go ahead on that. You guys wanna make sure Uzatei and Ganaha don't get left behind?"

Ichijou smiled, "Alight, sounds like a plan."

Leaving the Cabin, the group separated, Ishihara heading down with the book, while Ichijou and Furugori found Ganaha and Uzatei at the Lift Station, explaining the situation before taking the Lift down, dropping off their clothes, and heading the rest of the way down to the First Level, where they could once again hear the cicadas.

Filing into the Restaurant, where Saruta and Minami waited, the two books in their hands. Minami was examining Volume One while Saruta simply stared at Volume Three. Ichijou couldn't help but noticed that Minami was a bit perturbed by something. Knowing she'd reveal it soon enough, the others simply waited until Ishihara brought out lunch.

As they sorted through their food, Minami didn't touch her plate, instead beginning, "Well, I suppose I should start with what I found. This Killing Game started with fifteen Students of the 78th Class being sealed in Hope's Peak Academy itself, with Monokuma demanding they kill each other. I have little to say new about the scenario itself: exploration, incentive, murder, and Trial: it's just as formulaic as our situation. However, during the sixth and last Trial, where 'every mystery was put on the table', there was plenty of information I couldn't get a hold of. However, Enoshima Junko makes a reappearance in two ways." Stopping she flipped two a certain page, before showing the others a grisly image of a freckled girl with two strawberry blonde ponytails being pierced by a number of long spears. "This was the fate of the first 'Enoshima Junko', however, it was a fake, a pretender by the name of Ikusaba Mukuro, working with Enoshima behind the scenes, the secret '16th Student'. It appears they were both members of Super High School Level Despair."

Confused, Ichijou asked, "Wait, but how did Ikusaba die?"

Minami said grimly, "She was slain by the mastermind, Enoshima. This girl is unhinged, and the last Trial, where she shows herself in full is more than enough evidence."

Uzatei blinked in surprise, shaking his head, "She's just a model, I don't..."

Minami interrupted, "But that's not the most surprising thing in here. Among the Students, we have this girl." Once again, Minami flipped through the pages, before showing it to the others again. There was a collective gasp of confusion at the image: Ichijou himself felt his heart spasm, his mind blanking for just a moment. The girl wore a dark purple jacket over a white shirt and tie, a black pair of gloves covering her hands. She wore a black ribbon in her pale purple hair, around one braided lock, and seemed to stare from the page with her sharp, purple eyes.

Realizing something, Ichijou calmed a bit, shaking his head, "It's not her."

Looking between Ichijou and the picture, Furugori stammered, "W-well, it looks a lot like her."

Ganaha nodded, "It's totally Kirigiri! Just look at her."

Ichijou shook his head, insisting, "She has different eyes. Kasumi's were softer looking, and blue."

Checking his ElectroID, Uzatei confirmed, "That does seem to be the case, but still, they could be sisters and I would hardly be surprised."

Looking at Minami, Ichijou couldn't help but be curious, asking, "Who is she?"

Minami looked stern for a moment, before answering, "Kirigiri Kyouko."

Ichijou felt his heart skip a beat. At the silence, a few heads turned to him, and he felt nothing but confusion.

Saruta recalled ,"It was you who named Kasumi, no? Ichijou-san, where have you heard the name 'Kirigiri'? It must be fairly uncommon. At the very least, I've never heard the name."

Ichijou shook his head, saying helplessly, "I dunno." He was being truthful, the name had just popped into his head during conversation, and he couldn't help but blurt it out. But he had to have heard it somehow, right?

Clearing her throat, Minami continued, "Well, as for Kirigiri Kyouko, her appearance isn't the only thing familiar about her. She claimed to have started the Killing Game missing more of her memories then the others, thought she only let on to the fact much later. Knowledge of her Talent as a Sleuth was removed in hopes that she wouldn't be able to have as much presence during the Trials, but it didn't seem to be too successful." As Minami looked around, Ichijou realized just how familiar this was sounding. No one contradicted it: the one who had the most presence in the Trials was undoubtedly Kirigiri Kasumi.

Minami finished, "That's where the similarities end, however. Her father, Kirigiri Jun, was the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy before he was killed by Enoshima, and her past with her father was part of what brought her to the Academy in the first place. There isn't much too notable beyond that however, though I imagine like before, some of the 'world famous' students might be familiar to some of us. I can't say I recognized any of them, however, except one..." Passing the book around, she turned to Saruta, asking, "Did you discover anything in particular?"

Saruta shook his head, "I only skimmed it beyond the beginning. Throughout, there were a number of references to former Hope's Peak Students, I noticed, from all sorts of Classes. During the beginning, there was difference in premise. Unlike the others, these Students were told that they were '80th Class Applicants', rather than being told outright that they're Students of Hope's Peak. I'm not sure what significance it has, but it's worth noting. As for the end, there was something a bit worrying." Turning the book to face the others, he showed and image of a chubby girl with curly, dark orange hair and a shirt colored black, white, and red. "The entire time, this girl, a member of Super High School Level Despair, Tachibana Chiyoko, was among them, acting as if she were stuck in the situation all the same."

Minami recalled, "A mole? Like the one mentioned in Volume 2?"

Saruta shrugged, "Your guess would be far better than mine. But the worrying thing is: all three Volumes have had traitors in the ranks: Enoshima and Ikusaba in the first, the mole in the second, Tachibana in the third...who's ours?"

The worrying thought hung in the air for a moment, until Ishihara finally grumbled, "It's him, that Priest, no doubt about it."

Furugori let out a strained sigh, wishing, "I sure hope so."

Turning to Minami, Saruta said, "I only skimmed it beyond the beginning. If you would like to give it a more thorough look, be my guest."

Minami nodded, taking the book and looking at the beginning as Ichijou got ahold of the First Volume, looking through the Students, but failing to recognize any beyond the passing resemblance Kyouko had to Kasumi, and the one other, Togami Byakuya, who was skinnier than he was in Volume Two.

Before he could say anything, Ichijou heard Uzatei ask, "Are you quite alright, Minami-san?" Looking up, he saw Minami staring at the blue Third Volume, a shocked look on her face.

Looking up, the Contractor shook her head, "Er, it's...nothing." With that, she passed the book along, as the others began to hope that they recognized someone.

As it quieted down, Ichijou wondered aloud, "That kid, Togami was in the first Killing Game too. He wasn't...a successful Culprit, was he?"

Minami shook her head, explaining, "Doubtful. Monokuma said no one has come as close as Kirigiri Kasumi. However, it's still something worth looking at. I'll see if I can't find anything."

There were a few other reactions, but not of recognition: in fact, it was the opposite. How the computer Programmer, Fujisaki Chihiro had escaped notice of Furugori was a mystery to the Engineer, while Ganaha was livid that Maizono Sayaka, apparently a golden Idol, had escaped her gaze.

She raged, "Monokuma! I'll have your head for keeping me in here this long!" Pouting, she whined, "I wanted to be the one to raise the first Idol to go into Hope's Peak..."

"For how long?" Minami asked.

Ganaha stopped, thinking for a moment, before answering, "Like, the day after I got my letter, so a few weeks ago? Excluding all the time we forgot."

Remembering the book, Minami noted, "Well, if it makes you feel better, she's dead."

Ganaha crossed her arms over her chest as she muttered, "Well that's no good! I wanted her working for me, not _dead_."

As she wound down, Uzatei muttered to himself, "78, 80...where's the 79th Class?"

Ishihara looked between the two books, saying, "Good question. Would that be the guys in the Second Volume then?"

"But why not say so? I don't see a reason to hide their Class number. Or ours, for that matter," Uzatei pointed out. Looking around, he muttered, "Strange, no?"

Ichijou strained to remember, thinking back to the day he got his letter, but there was a fog in his mind over that number. No one else had an answer either. Furugori suggested, "Well, going by the pattern, we'd be the 81st Class, right?"

"Man, Hope's Peak has raised a lot of Talent, huh?" Ichijou noted.

Before the conversation could continue, the playing of a bugle interrupted everyone's thoughts, the sound of reveille echoing, before being followed by the voice of Monokuma, saying normally, "Upupu~ Would the Hope's Peak Students of the Arashimine Resort Class Trip please come to the Auditorium on the Ground Level! We have some urgent announcements to make, so please, waste no time."

Standing from their mostly finished meal, the Students looked at each other, before leaving the restaurant, taking the path to the Auditorium once again. Intent on giving him some questions, the Students held their tongues as they filed into the Auditorium.

As they waited in front of the stage, the lights finally began to dim, and machinery could be heard as Monokuma rose from the center stage. Raising his arms, Monokuma laughed, "Nice to be seeing you again! I took a trip away, you see, so I had to have my mentally deficient double take over for me. Luckily, there was no killing, or else that would be one boring Trial. I mean, everyone knows this bear makes the Trials what they are: heart pounding, edge-of-your-seat thrillers!"

Ichijou shut his mouth, his question answered from the get go. Monokuma continued, "And I see you got more books! Well, good news! Your Side Quest Progress is now a staggering 133%! You've gone above and beyond, getting the books on all the Games of Mutual Killing thus far! Of course, that last 17% of blacked out material will never be revealed, unless one of you can get a bearing on things and get out. Hopefully someone will get some good ideas! There are some good ones in those!"

Minami grumbled, "But first, what's the relationship between Kirigiri Kyouko and Kirigiri Kasumi?"

Tilting his head, Monokuma asked, "Who?"

Minami grunted, "The girl in the book."

Monokuma snorted, "Of, I know _plenty_ about her. I was wondering about the other one. Ka-who-mi?" Monokuma snarled, "Who caaaaares! You're only assuming anyway, "Kirigiri Kasumi was _your _name for her: mine is still 'Moé Moé Kyun Rikasu'."

Ichijou grumbled, "...What."

Monokuma sighed, "Plebeians. Besides, Kirigiri couldn't possibly be her name! Sure, her surname ended in '–ri', but there were only four nulled characters before that. If it were 'Kirigiri', that'd be six extra ones, right? Sheesh, 'World's Hope' my hairy bum. Don't forget how to breathe you guys. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale."

Furugori elaborated, "Oh, the name is too long, huh?" Ichijou faintly remembered seeing her ElectroID, but couldn't confirm it based on that.

Letting out a growl, Monokuma muttered, "So, are you done? Blah blah bunch of dead guys, blah blah, bunch of Class numbers, yes yes, the lovely mistresses of Super High School Level Despair: that's not what you're here for!"

Sinking below the stage, machinery rumbled before he began to rise again. He now wore yet another costume, this one a set of pajamas: predominately pink with green polka dots, and a white and pink sleeping cap. Launching an explanation, he began, "Love, hate, fear: next is 'security'! You guys have made your Lodges a home, but now, I'm afraid that will be coming to an end: until further notice, they are locked! No more entry: those ElectroIDs won't help either."

Remembering earlier, Ichijou asked, "What about the rules?"

Monokuma nodded, "Don't worry your ugly little head, I've gotten it all taken care of! You have new restrictions too! See, I can't just say 'use the beds' we barely have enough! Plus, it'd be no fun if you just spent all your time together, sleeping in the same room as the traitor. I mean, we don't want a murder to happen too quickly...oh wait, yes we do!"

There was a brief silence as the thought sunk in. Ichijou shook his head, muttering, "There can't be a traitor, can there?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Maybe! I haven't been paying too much attention to that kinda stuff, just you guys pouring over those books like nerds. You had some neat ideas, some I'm just riffing off of those! Anyway, let's get back to the main point of discussion!" Stepping away from the center of the stage, Monokuma readjusted his sleeping cap as the platform sank once more, before rising again, now with a wooden crate. Pulling a prybar from thin air, Monokuma cracked it open, letting a number of objects spill onto the floor. Holding one up, it appeared to be a small signpost, flipping it around, one side showed an image of his face, while the other had a few words.

Launching into an explanation, Monokuma began, "Now, what we have here are your 'Rest Point Markers'! Don't drop 'em! Here's how they work. Once you plant it on the ground, it'll stick straight up and stay stuck there until you've gotten a good night's rest, after which it'll fall over. During that period, you must sleep within 5 meters of it. To assist in that..." Monokuma waved his paw, and from the ceiling suddenly rained down a number of large, gray objects. Ichijou covered his head in his arms as one collided with him, bouncing off. Monokuma explained, "These are sleeping bags! There are other helpful things in the Storage Units to set up any camp. Depending on how long it takes for another murder, you might want to think on it. Well, there's another restriction though: you can't set up your Rest Marker in the same Level twice! So, if you sleep on the Ground Level tonight, when your Marker resets, you need to go somewhere up! First Level, Second, Third, Fourth...I don't care! The Mines and the Mall count as two separate Levels from each other and the rest of the resort, so the nine Students have seven levels to work with, with means at least two of you will be close, upupu."

After he finished, he began to pass out the Markers. Taking a look at the back, Ichijou read 'Time slept: 0 hours'. Curious, he asked, "What's this on the back?"

Monokuma answered, "Well, I've gotta make sure you get your proper rest now, don't I? You can't just cheat and snort coffee all night, that's unhealthy!" Looking around, he asked, "Any questions?"

Uzatei asked, "What did you mean about 'don't drop it'?"

Monokuma nodded, "Alright, see you next time!" Before anyone could say anything, Monokuma closed himself in the crate, which sank out of sight, leaving the Students alone in the Auditorium, signposts in hand.

As everyone stood in silence, Ichijou thought about the incentive: where would he sleep? Outside of his Lodge, anyone could potentially find him and...

Clearing his throat to break the silence, Ishihara suggest, "Alright, how about we take our things and discuss this back at the Restaurant? We can try to work out something, can't we?"

"We can try," Uzatei said, though with a lack of confidence.

The mood tense and uncertain, the Students left the Auditorium, sleeping bags and Rest Markers in hand. As they reached the First Level and passed the Lodges, a few attempted to enter, but unsurprisingly, entry was barred.

Returning to the Restaurant, everyone took a seat, setting their sleeping bags down and keeping the Markers in hand, being careful about how they put them down.

Minami began, "So, I believe the main cause of concern is: what a potential Culprit do with a sleeping target? And how can we stop that?"

Saruta answered grimly, "Well, the obvious would be to kill them with the assortment of weapons we have lying around. Luckily, many of them are locked in our Lodges, but that still leaves kitchen knives, gardening tools, anything in the Storage Unit and Medical Building, and then there's the underground areas..."

Ichijou said, "Well, Monokuma said sticking together was dangerous, but I don't think so. I mean: how could someone possibly kill someone else with everyone else nearby? Even if a traitor did try, whoever they attacked would be able to scream, right?"

After a moment, Minami nodded, "True, but you're not thinking about the Sixteenth Student. If a traitor and the Sixteenth Student were to work together to kill a straggler, we would be in dire straits."

Ichijou retorted, "And why would they!? We haven't really had to deal with the Sixteenth Student yet, even if he is Gold Dragon or the Priest of Despair! He's just been going around and messing with us, or trying to help, even if he hasn't done much."

Minami sighed, "Then why give them a reason? Him, or they, haven't been given a reason to act." Reaching her hand out, she grabbed the red book, the first Volume, continuing, "During this Killing Game, one of the Students, Oogami, was blackmailed by Monokuma, and told that she would have to kill if the other players failed to go through with an incentive, but there was no need." She added, "As for the second book...I'm not sure, but the traitor did not seem to be a foe. However, we can't presume that we are so lucky: at least one of the other Students here is against us. We can only hope it's the one out there. But in the worst case scenario, trying too hard to prevent a murder might just make them try even harder to make one occur. Monokuma is rushing, after all."

Saruta blinked, before nodding, "I think I see where you were coming from. I only skimmed Volume Three, but one thing that caught my eye was the Applicants attempting to disarm the place, locking the dangerous items in the rooms of one of the Students. Monokuma responded by giving everyone a pistol that couldn't be removed from their person without being left in their Dorm room. In trying to stick together, Monokuma might move his own pieces to dissuade us. It might be a bit...counter intuitive, but the safest course of action might be to split up and sleep separately, then Monokuma will have no excuse to act."

Ichijou looked between the two, before muttering, "Well, if Monokuma's going to do something he will..."

Uzatei sighed, "Not to say you're wrong, but I think of it this way: if we band together, Monokuma will likely act, but if we stay apart, Monokuma only _may_ act. If Monokuma does act, we can expect a death, but if it's one of us, there's a chance a Culprit might make a mistake. It's a safe assumption that most of our dangerously competent Culprits have been taken care of."

Ganaha frowned, "Minami did most of the last one."

Saruta nodded, twirling his black hair curl, "Which is precisely why it would be wise for her not to try again." Minami grunted, but otherwise remained quiet.

Ichijou wasn't pleased with everyone ganging up on him, continuing, "But if Monokuma does try something, wouldn't it be better to together anyway?"

"I have an idea," Ishihara butted in. Elaborating, he began, "How about this: anyone who wants to stay with someone else can ask, then they can take their Markers to where they plan on sleeping tonight. Anyone else can find their own spot."

Looking around, Minami began, "Speaking of spots, how are we going to decide? We don't want everyone planting down in the dark Mines or in the same forest if we can avoid it."

Ichijou suggested, "How about we just grab our things right now and go to the first place we have in mind?"

Uzatei shook his head, "And risk being followed?"

Minami nodded, "And it will be obvious who has gone the farthest: they'll take longer to return."

After a moment, Nagasaki mumbled, "One at a time..." A few eyes turned to her, not hearing properly or understanding, and she reiterated, "We go one at a time. Set our Marker and come back, then someone else goes."

After a few moments, Ichijjou smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Minami shrugged, "Better, at least, but there are still issues. As I said, if one person takes ten minutes, and another takes half an hour, we can make presumptions about where they went."

Ishihara shrugged, "So? There's probably going to be someone on every Level, there's too many of us. And if you're worried about it, you can take roundabout paths: like going to the Third Level, then going through the mines to the forest on the Ground Level and putting your Marker there. There's multiple paths."

Ichijou suggested, "Well, how about we choose the order randomly?"

Ganaha blinked, "Drawing straws?" Pondering for a moment, she snapped, "You're just trying to cheat with that Luck of yours, huh!?"

Ichijou's jaw dropped from surprise, not having though about his Talent. Looking down, he said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't really felt all that Lucky..."

Ishihara smiled, "I say we roll with it though!" Standing, he headed into the Kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with a number of straws, a cup, and a napkin. Punching a hole in the napkin, he placed it over the cup, before showing off the straws: one was untouched, but the other seven were each cut, with varying numbers of nicks in them. Dropping them in, they stood at the same height, the nicks hidden from view. Looking around, "You guys fine with this? Whoever gets the untouched straw will go first, then the one with the most cuts will go last."

Minami shrugged, "Fair enough." Reaching her hand over, she shuffled the straws about before taking one, after which the others took turns drawing theirs. After Nagasaki took hers, each one was revealed: Ganaha was first, while Ichijou was last.

Sorting things out, Ishihara said, "Okay, Ganaha, you can take your Marker and go first, then when you get back, I'll go, and so on."

Saruta suggested, "Perhaps, at least for today, we disallow the First Level?"

Minami shrugged, "I don't mind."

Ganaha smirked, "Same, I already know exactly where I'm going." Grabbing her bag, she made her way out of the Restaurant.

The next few hours were mostly spent loitering around the First Level until someone returned and the next person was sent off. Eventually, it even got late enough for dinner to be made, and a break was taken to eat even when two people still had their Markers to place: some of them had taken a while to walk around, either taking loops around the mountain or just going to its distant ends and back. After they finished the meal, Furugori went off to place his Marker, and when he returned, Ichijou went off.

He'd had a lot of time to think about where to place his Marker, and he had just the place. However, he'd also gotten an idea: he wasn't the brightest, sure, but if someone wanted to target him specifically, then he'd want to throw them off somehow, right? With that in mind, he went to the end of the Second Level, hid his sleeping bag in the trees, stowed his Marker in his yukata, and returned to the Restaurant.

When he returned, everyone began to go back to their places chosen so they could sleep, in the same order as before. Ganaha left first, and after ten minutes or so, the next person went. Finally, Ichijou was alone in the resort Restaurant, before leaving after ten minutes like planned. Heading to the Second Level, he grabbed his sleeping bag, before heading up. As he walked on the Second and Third Levels, he couldn't help but notice it was starting to get cloudy, which stripped him of some of his much needed light. After taking the elevator to the Fourth Level, he changed his clothes and stepped out into the snowy Level properly, finding his way to the path in the low light, whishing he'd brought a flashlight, especially with the wind seeming to pick up a bit, blowing snow about.

Finally, he reached his destination, the upper Cabin. Satisfied, he opened the door, stepping into the warmth and gleefully, before stooping down, planting his Marker on the ground. He watched as it leaned a bit, before sticking straight up and flashing white for a couple seconds, before stopping. Testing it, he slipped off his geta sandals before nudging it with his foot, but it seemed immovable. Looking around a bit more, he saw the chairs, a couch, and the corner turning to the small kitchen, all dimly lit by a weak fire, still low from after Ishihara nearly put it out earlier.

Suddenly, there was a noise from above, which made Ichijou's heart stop. Wondering what it was, he put his bag down, before carefully making his way to the stairs past the kitchen. As he rounded them, making his way up, he saw the silhouette of someone up top.

In her long fur coat, Ganaha shrieked, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you put your Marker here too!"

Grimacing, Ichijou repeated, "'Too'? Who?" Taking the rest of the steps up, he saw Nagasaki further down the hall, a scarf barely covering her embarrassed and ashamed look.

Ganaha groaned, "Why!? There were two here, how did you not see one?"

Put on the spot, Ichijou frowned, "Er, I, uh, only just put it down."

Bewildered, Ganaha grouched, "Huh? Why?"

Scratching his face awkwardly, Ichijou answered, "Well, I was trying to be sneaky-"

Ganaha slapped her forehead, moaning again. Ichijou asked, "Er, what about you two?"

Ganaha sighed, explaining, "I put mine down in the big bedroom there, so Nagasaki didn't see it, naturally, and put hers down right there." Ichijou looked around, leaning over, and seeing it just out of sight, in the door frame of one of the other bedrooms.

Approaching, Nagasaki asked, "Where's yours, Ichijou-san?"

Mitsuzi jabbed his thumb, explaining, "Near the door."

With another sigh, Ganaha mumbled, "Okay then, let's figure this out, I guess."

The three began to descend, when Ichijou heard something from the door: a rush of wind. Wondering if he'd closed it all the way, he made his way down, Ganaha grumbling behind him, "That better not be someone else."

Turning the corner to the living room, the three saw that the door was open, snow coming in from the outside. They froze at the sight though, another person taking up the doorway, a red cape on his shoulders, clad in a gold full body suit, a mask over his face. At the appearance of the other three, Gold Dragon quickly raised his arms, shifting his legs into a battle stance. Ichijou briefly saw a Rest Marker in his gloved hands, before it fell, slipping from his grasp.

Gold Dragon relaxed a bit as he saw the other students, briefly saying, "Oh, it's-"

He stopped as he saw the gaze of the other three, looking towards his dropped Marker, which had bounced off the ground. It began to land, point down, hitting the ground again and bouncing once more, looking to land face down, when it suddenly snapped back, reverting and sticking to the ground in a blatant violation of the laws of physics. The four stared in silence as it stuck, flashing white.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gold Dragon gave a booming laugh, "Ha ha...ha..." He stopped, rejoining the silence as more snow seemed to blow in, tossing his cape about, as bugle music could be heard playing the dour tone of taps throughout the Resort.

* * *

Elsewhere, as the nighttime announcement finished, a hulking figure sat in the Library, which was unlit in the evening, except for the flashlight on one side of the room. The clouds blocked most of the moonlight, and a light rain began to pour, pattering on the glass roof. Minami sat by one of the pedestals, opposite the one with the phone on the other side. There was a slight difference in the pedestal from before, as Minami had discovered: on the wall behind it, four slots had opened up, one colored red on the right, one colored green in the center, and a blue one on the left. The first two were occupied by Volumes One and Two. The fourth slot was horizontal, being above the other three, and colored white, the Secret Volume contained within.

The third Volume was in Minami's hands, being illuminated by the flashlight, the page displaying some of the sixteen faces of the Applicants. Closing the book and turning off the flashlight, she returned it before going to her sleeping bag. Quietly she muttered to herself, "Why...why do you have that name?"

Rolling as she tried to rest, she couldn't help but look up at the pedestal again, muttering, "Of all names, why that one?"


	20. Chapter 4-3: Snow Lodge Sleepover

**Warning, this chapter contains what is perhaps the most brutal murder yet. I won't hesitate if someone desires to see the rating raised after this chapter. Just..imagine the blood as pink, yeah, t-that'll totally help.**

* * *

The mood tense and stiff, Ichijou couldn't help but stare silently at the costumed superhero in the silent doorway. He felt Ganaha Eriko and Nagasaki Ayumi behind him, equally silent, likely out of disappointment.

Gold Dragon finally moved, turning and closing the door, ending the chilly draft. Crossing his arms over his chest, he greeted, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you three! My apologies for the intrusion though: had I not dropped my Rest Marker, I assure you, I'd have left to find another place to rest, despite the weather outside. It seems we must contend with a sudden snowstorm this night."

Ganaha pushed past Ichijou, mumbling, "It's fine, its fine." She approached Gold Dragon, who didn't move until Ganaha got to him, one of her hands shooting to his mask. A gloved hand met her arm, grasping Ganaha's fur coat and keeping it at bay. Ganaha's other arm reached out, but Gold Dragon caught that one too. As Ganaha struggled, she ordered, "Quick, get his mask! I've got him!"

Despite her words, Gold Dragon didn't seem to be 'gotten' but Ichijou saw what she was going for. Ichijou began to approach, but Nagasaki hung back. As Ichijou got closer, however, Gold Dragon moved into action. Bending his arms, he moved Ganaha like a puppet, flipping her around, forcing her arms around her. The Producer's eyes widened in shock, and the superhero let go, shoving Ganaha away. The girl's arms flailed as she ran into Ichijou, the Luckster managing to keep her from falling.

Hands on his hips, Gold Dragon shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot let you compromise my identity, not while the threat of the broadcast remains. I do apologize for my roughness..."

Recovering, Ganaha pointed, screeching, "How the hell am I supposed to sleep with this pervert skulking around!?" Gold Dragon didn't move, and at the silence, Ganaha looked back at the other two.

Nagasaki mumbled, "I don't mind."

Ganaha gave the Survivalist a disbelieving look, stammering, "W-what!? Why not? He could be that nasty Priest or a traitor, sent by Monokuma to kill one of us!" Turning to Gold Dragon, she huffed, "I mean, come on, you just happen to show up where the three of us are and drop your Marker?" Gold Dragon simply shrugged helplessly. Suddenly remembering, Ganaha growled, "And he saw you naked!"

At that comment, Gold Dragon flinched, as Ichijou blinked, only just now recalling when Gold Dragon burst in on the girls. Ganaha nodded, "And me in my towel...what lewd things did you think!?"

Gold Dragon shook his head vigorously, "None whatsoever! Besides, there was the steam: I saw little."

Ganaha turned quickly, giving Ichijou and angry look. Mitsuzi began, "Er, well, I'm kinda interested in who he is, but he's gotta be pretty strong, right? He fights criminals all day, so I doubt we could manage to unmask him. And even if we do, that wind is really strong: I don't think any of us will be able to leave."

Gold Dragon interrupted, "Our best course of action may be to make sleeping arrangements and wait through the night."

Ganaha frowned, "You mean the best course of action for you." Pouting, she grumbled, "Fine! Just let the creep do what he wants, I'm going upstairs." Turning away, she began to strip off her fur coat as she headed up and away.

Letting out a sigh, Gold Dragon said, "I'm not sure how much more I can do to apologize."

Ichijou took a step forwards, looking at the two Markers on the ground near the door. He asked, "Five meters, huh?"

Nagasaki suggested, "Two above, two below? Or all above?"

Gold Dragon came a bit closer, a hand at his chin as he contemplated, "If I recall correctly, there are three rooms above, thus sharing would be necessary if all of use went up. However, two rooms have no fireplace, which means they would be quite cold in this weather. However, I have a compromise! Nagasaki-san: you join Ganaha in the master bedroom, while Ichijou and I remain here in the living room. Thus, genders will be segregated by floor."

Nagasaki frowned, "Not alone with her..." Glancing up the stairs, she said, "I'll go up though." With a nod, she began to go towards the stairs, before shooting Gold Dragon a dangerous look, briefly sliding her knife out of her pocket, flashing it, before returning it and heading upstairs.

Ichijou turned to Gold Dragon, saying reassuringly, "Er, I don't think she means any harm. She's just...you know, skittish."

Gold Dragon nodded, "I understand, it was simply a fair warning. I will restate though, I don't intend to endanger any of you."

Ichijou nodded, turning away to go to his sleeping bag, before suddenly channeling Kirigiri's spirit, shooting his hand out, reach for Gold Dragon's mask. Gold Dragon ducked out of the way and grabbed Ichijou's arm, making the Luckster grunt. "Ha ha ha! A valiant effort, but you'll have to do more than that to catch me off guard," the hero chided. As they grappled, Ichijou couldn't help but notice that they were roughly the same height.

Letting out a sigh, Ichijou stepped back, grabbing his sleeping bag and looking for a spot to set it. Gold Dragon went to the fire, stoking it, before claiming the couch, his sleeping bag missing, either forgotten or left behind, if he even received one. As Ichijou set his sleeping bag in between two of the chairs, he slipped in, wincing as he felt the cold material, though it warmed quickly.

Nestling in, he looked over to Gold Dragon again, seeing him lying on the couch, very still. Curiosity badgering him, Ichijou realized that this was a very good chance to learn something, _anything_, about the masked man. Ichijou spoke, "Gold Dragon-san?"

After a moment, the hero rumbled, "Ha ha ha. I suppose if you were to address me, a shorter term might be appropriate...Dragon-san is fine, Ichijou-san!"

Nodding, Ichijou thought for a moment, before asking, "Er, I was wondering, why did you become a superhero?"

Dragon was silent for a moment, before replying, "As I walked around my hometown, I saw a plague of scum and villainy. It pained me to watch crime go unchecked, and trying to stop it myself only endangered me, until I practiced to become stronger and faster. Even then, I didn't truly intimidate them until I put on my mask, and earned renown."

Starting to understand, Ichijou couldn't help but wonder, "But why a dragon?"

The hero explained, "A symbol of might! But truly, what I based my costume on means little. Originally, I toyed around with the idea of a dragonfly, but that would hardly be even remotely intimidating."

Ichijou chuckled at the thought, having to admit that he was right. On a roll, Ichijou asked, "Er, where did you find that newspaper? The one with Prime Minister Sanada? And was there anything else weird you saw?"

Dragon sighed, "Unfortunately, no. Many of my nights have been occupied by my patrols, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. However, the evenings have been quiet, with few of us Students out at night. Since hearing about the Priest, I have made frequent visits to the Shrine, but with no success. It saddens me to say that my most notable contributions have been the newspaper article and my discovery of the secret passage on the Third Level. If I could find some way to strike at our captors with certainty..."

Wondering if that would be possible within the rules, Ichijou was starting to understand why the hero was so limited: going up against Monokuma's supposed power...the only chance of doing something was stumbling across the Priest of Despair or encountering a potential Culprit in action. Ichijou hadn't thought about it too much, but hearing about how Gold Dragon had failed to make much impact alone, and going up such a seemingly impossible foe, made it seem like the hero was stuck in a hopeless spot.

Sensing the mood, Gold Dragon changed the subject, stating, "If you were curious, Ishihara-san was correct in his logic about my designation as 'Wind of the East' derives from the first video footage of my heroics, where I suddenly struck from the dawnlight..." He began to go into a tale, a first person perspective of an incident where he thwarted a mugging by some armed thugs of a hapless bystander. It had some curious details, and Dragon had to stop at points to explain what a some of the weapons were, like an assault rifle. There were some injuries on both sides, but Gold Dragon prevailed, rescuing the innocent and getting him to safety.

After finishing his story, Gold Dragon repeated, "Now, we should sleep. Good night, Ichijou Mitsuzi."

Understanding, Ichijou rolled over, trying to find rest. He was engulfed by the warmth of his sleeping bag, his ears filled with the noise of the wind on the Cabin, rattling the windows slightly. Eventually, he finally found rest.

* * *

Ichijou was next awoken by a loud shout, uncertain of the cause or reason, he struggled against his sleeping bag, righting himself and poking his head up. He could hear voices, the first being Gold Dragon, stating proudly, "You won't catch me off guard!"

Ichijou then heard the sound of Ganaha grunting. When he could see what was going on, he saw Gold Dragon still lying on his couch, Ganaha standing above him, her arms kept at bay. Ichijou began to slip out of his bag, finding his legs and standing. Noticing, Ganaha suddenly cried out, "He was trying to ravish me!" Her claim wasn't completely baseless: she had abandoned her tie and both coats, wearing only her pink dress shirt.

Gold Dragon sat up on the couch, before standing, Ganaha still in his grip. Shoving her away, he laughed, "Yes, despite being asleep, I was able to teleport you to my side, several feet from Ichijou, so that I could have my way with you."

Ganaha shouted, "See!? He admits it!"

Standing, Ichijou sighed, "Calm down, Ganaha-san..." Looking over to Dragon, Ichijou asked, "What happened?"

Dragon pushed Ganaha away once again, the Producer catching herself before crossing her arms over her chest, huffing in displeasure. Dragon explained, "I was sleeping, and I awoke upon sensing Ganaha's intent, and stopped her. She shouted, which stirred you." Standing, Gold Dragon ordered, "Now, back to bed you two!"

Grumbling, Ganaha complied, stomping to the stairs and heading up. Letting out a sigh, Ichijou stooped back down, slipping into his sleeping bag once again.

As quiet returned, Ichijou wondered aloud, "Ganaha-san's never cared about the mysteries before, why does she care now?"

Gold Dragon suggested, "Many people say they are able to resist temptation in normal, but when presented the opportunity, their colors begin to show. Many crimes are those of opportunity: seeing items ripe for taking left around, or finding themselves in an ideal spot. That is the reason I came to trust Furugori Yasuo, as he did not kill Kirigiri when he had the opportunity to do so, as pointed out. Kirigiri..." The hero trailed off, likely realizing he was heading to unstable ground. Clearing his throat, Dragon retreated, adding to his earlier subject, "Er, not to say Ganaha is akin to a criminal, mind! In fact, her reasoning is completely justified: it's me who is the most suspicious."

Ichijou ignored him, admitting, "Kasumi...she fell to that temptation, huh?"

Dragon nodded, but didn't say anything immediately. After another moment, Dragon queried, "If I may ask...what did Kirigiri Kasumi mean to you?"

Not understanding, Ichijou grunted, "Huh?"

Reiterating, Gold Dragon asked, "What did you think of her?"

Ichijou's mind blanked on the topic. Dragon didn't push the subject, but still, this was a rare chance. No matter what Ichijou said, it wouldn't reach the ears of the others: Gold Dragon kept to himself, and even if it was one of the others, like Ishihara or Uzatei, he wouldn't be able to share what Ichijou had said without risking his secret being uncovered.

The Luckster began, "She was my friend. I trusted her, I thought she'd be able to get us through this but...she said she wasn't so sure she'd be able to resist killing someone. I tried to tell her I knew she wouldn't be able too, to reassure her, but...she did it anyway. She said Monokuma gave her some dream, but she didn't tell me about it. If she had, maybe I could have talked her out of doing anything..."

Dragon was silent for a moment, before saying, "Perhaps she did not bother you because she could guess as to what you would say? You were her friend as well, I'm sure, but you are not the hardest man to read. You may have been unable to convince her not to take that opportunity should it arise, especially with the Monokuma Gas affecting her senses."

Ichijou let out a frustrated grunt, "Why does everyone say that? I don't like being called dumb and predictable. Is it because I'm always trying to help people and listen to them? Because I lie and make stuff up about feeling like we'll get out of here somehow? Because I'm 'soft' or whatever my dad would say?"

Dragon stammered, "I-I didn't mean to offend, it's just... 'Lie'? Er, I mean: I believe that when some of the others say such things, they meant you were endearing: your optimism and Hope have been infectious thus far, even if you aren't... I do not think there is one Student here who is both as reliable and as trustworthy as you. Ishihara and Uzatei are the only suspects for being, well, I, aside from the Priest. Furugori is trustworthy, but despite his intelligence, he has been of little help during the Trials. Saruta fondly regards you, Nagasaki looks to you for support second only to the late Yokozuna. I think Kirigiri became attached to you due to balance: you trusted her when few others did. That, I think, is what saved us during the last Trial. Even if it was out of shame and guilt, she called out to you during the vote. You couldn't likely have convinced her not to murder, but you called her out as a Culprit, even if it pained you to do so, and for that, I thank you."

Ichijou rolled over, turning away from the hero, admitting, "I just thought she was challenging me. I didn't think...not even for a second..." Scratching roughly at his head, he grumbled, "Argh, I'm just a softy."

Gold Dragon insisted, "You are just and merciful, there is no shame in that."

Ichijou frowned, recalling some harsh memories. Figuring he might as well share, he began, "My dad doesn't think so. He was in the military, really passionate about it, even if he didn't reach a high rank. He got crippled and honorably discharged. He really pushed me and my older brother into it. My older brother is...was...in the army, but I didn't want to join. I've always been afraid of dying, and being put in a position where I had to kill, for any reason, just felt...hypocritical? Something like that. I guess I Lucked out though: before I went in, I got my letter for Hope's Peak. I'd already made a deal with my dad that I'd get a high school education before going in, but getting to go to Hope's Peak changed things. My dad was against it, so it was either make him proud and go into the army, or risk him disowning me and going to Hope's Peak."

Dragon finished, "And you went with your nature, and came here."

Ichijou sighed dejectedly, "And look where I ended up."

After a pause, Dragon let out a frustrated sigh, grumbling, "This situation...no, not only this one. All of them, all four. Can Enoshima Junko truly be blamed?" Ichijou didn't respond, not sure what he was implying. Gold Dragon continued, "Perhaps, it is more deep-seated than that. Hope's Peak...no, Talent itself. Talent can be responsible for both Hope and Despair...but what good is it if one so grossly outweighs the other?" Ichijou's mind raced, wondering if Gold Dragon was perhaps implying...there should be more Despair?

Gold Dragon finished, "Perhaps 'Talent' itself is the root here. Perhaps we are better off without it..."

As the hero trailed off, Ichijou didn't respond: despite the warmth of his sleeping bag and the fireplace, his blood felt chilled. Luckily, Gold Dragon did not pursue further conversation, and Ichijou eventually nodded off.

* * *

"Good morning, Hope's Peak Students! Today is another day to enrich yourselves with the wonders of Arashimine Resort, so rise and shine! Nighttime restrictions have been lifted, so I implore you to have a nice day."

With a snort, Ichijou woke up, opening his eye and looking around. The fire still burned strongly, but it was subdued a bit by what light did come from the windows. Scrambling up, he crawled out of his sleeping bag, looking around. Checking the couch, he couldn't help but notice that Gold Dragon was gone, a note left on the couch where he'd slept. Quickly checking, the only Rest Marker in the room was Ichijou's: every trace of the masked boy was truly gone. Checking his Rest Marker, it came free with a touch, the back reading, '**Time Rested: 8 Hours, 0 mins'**

Curious as to the note, he stepped over, picking it up as he heard someone coming from downstairs. Once again, it was Ganaha, peeking her head around the corner. She sighed, "Gold Dragon left the lair, huh? Creep." Pouting, she approached, asking, "What's that?"

As Nagasaki came down, Ichijou answered, "It's a note." Reading aloud, he began, "'I apologize for leaving without saying farewell, but I have my duties. My fight against Despair will not end as long as this Game goes on. Thank you for your hospitality." Ichijou added, "It's signed too, like the others."

Waving her hand, Ganaha shrugged, "Oh well, whatever. Come on, let's get down so we can eat." Heading upstairs, she returned fully dressed in her fur coat, heading to the door. Ichijou grabbed his sandals as the Producer yanked it open, brightening the room even more. However, Ganaha's next words were a disbelieving, 'Oh, you've got to be..."

Looking over, Ichijou looked through the doorway, seeing nothing but white. However, he quickly realized it wasn't the outside he was seeing: a layer of snow was packed in the opening. Nagasaki approached, pushing past Ganaha and raising her booted foot, kicking against the snow several times. After a moment, she stopped, shaking her head.

Ganaha sank to her knees, planting her hands on the floor and bowing her head, moaning, "Why? Why? Whyyyyyyyy?"

Approaching, Ichijou was more curious about, "How? Gold Dragon had to leave somehow, right?"

Nagasaki suggested, "Maybe he did this? The storm could have, but..."

Ichijou sighed, approaching the opening and getting a closer look. He suggested, "There's gotta be some way to get by."

Nagasaki noted, "It's not very thick, or else we wouldn't be able to see anything." Glancing back at the fire, she added, "If we wait a bit, it might weaken enough."

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, the sun, and the fireplace should make it more melty."

Ganaha moaned from her prone position, "But I'm hungry now!"

Scratching his head, Ichijou suggested, "Well, we have a kitchen, maybe we can make something?" Grumbling, Ganaha stood, following Ichijou to the other side of the lower floor. Searching through the cabinets, they managed to gather a bag of flour, a bag of sugar, a single, wrinkly lemon, and a dented, swollen, can of fish.

Curious, Ichijou reached for the can, but before he could grab it, Nagasaki took it from him, heading to one of the small windows nearby and cracking it open, tossing the metal container outside. "Hey!" Ichijou gasped as the deed was done.

Nagasaki shook her head, "Ate food from a can like that once. Got sick..."

After a moment, Ganaha shrugged, "Well then...what are we gonna do with this stuff?"

Nagasaki poked the bag of flour, suggesting, "Bread?"

Ichijou shook his head, "We need like, eggs and stuff for that, don't we?"

Ganaha noted, "I made cookies with my mom once when I was really little. All I remember was you had to put some salt in or they would taste funny."

Ichijou blinked, "Really?"

Ganaha shrugged, "Yeah, who knew, right?"

Ichijou sighed, "But we don't have salt..."

Grabbing the lemon, Nagasaki held it up, saying, "The juice. We could drink it: vitamin C."

The Producer laughed, "We're not gonna be here long enough to worry about scurvy!" A look of horror spreading across her face, she asked shakily, "R-right?"

Ichijou chuckled, "No, of course not!"

Ignoring them, Nagasaki drew her knife, slicing the lemon in two. As she raised one half, Ganaha gagged, "Ugh, you didn't even clean your knife."

The Survivalist frowned, "I wash it all the time."

Ganaha scoffed, "With soap? And water?" Nagasaki paused, looking at the knife in her hand with a frown, turning back to the counter. Glancing over at the other half of the lemon, Ganaha sighed, approaching Nagasaki and reaching over to grab it off the flat surface, moving behind her. Ichijou should have sensed something was wrong when the Survivalist tensed.

Then there was the sound of cloth tearing, the flash of metal, and a few strands of fur sent flying about. Ichijou's eyes widened as he looked between the two girls: Nagasaki's knife arm was raised, and the sleeve of Ganaha's fur coat was slashed. The Producer froze in shock, looking down at her arm, bringing her hand to the cut. As he hand covered it, blood began to drip from her arm, down her hand, and to the ground. Both girls looked horrified, though Nagasaki out of shock and Ganaha out of fear.

Turning tail, Ganaha let out a terrified wail, running upstairs, her arms held awkwardly as a few drops of blood hit the ground. As she left sight, Nagasaki's knife arm dropped, and the crestfallen girl looked at Ichijou shamefully, muttering, "I didn't mean...she just..."

Not sure how to react himself, Ichijou looked between the staircase and Nagasaki, torn between going to help Ganaha and staying to calm Nagasaki. Choosing to stay put, and not risk further upsetting the Survivalist, Ichijou turned and shook his head, mentioning, "She got too close, right? Was that it?"

After a moment, Ayumi nodded, mumbling, "She didn't say anything, she just...it was a reflex. And she's always so mad..." Ichijou nodded, starting to understand, she had been hemmed in the small space by Ichijou and Ganaha, then the movement from the Producer had set her off. They'd let their guard down, Nagasaki in particular: if she'd been able to, she might have just ducked out of the way, but she didn't have that option. Ichijou was a little disappointed though, but was it her failing, or his? Would Yokozuna have spotted the risk, and kept Nagasaki out of a situation like this?

Feeling it was pointless to think about it, Ichijou said, "Er, you stay down here, I'm going to help Ganaha clean up." Nodding, Nagasaki looked at her knife, before shakily going to the living room.

Ichijou quickly made his way upstairs, reaching the upper hallway, looking around and asking, "Ganaha-san?" He heard a response a moment later, a low whine from the master bedroom. Entering, he saw the girl on her knees in the middle of the floor, her fur coat and suit jacket off and cast aside. As Ichijou looked over at the cut, he saw that it had stained much of the sleeve of her pink dress shirt, but it didn't seem to be bleeding heavily. Ganaha looked up at Ichijou, clearly distressed, saying weepily, "I wanna get oooouuut..."

Crouching down to help, Ichijou took Ganaha's white suit jacket, wrapping the coat around her arm, before helping her up. Ganaha hissed and whined in pain, but consented, and Ichijou led her back downstairs. When they made it to the sink, Nagasaki returned, quickly retreating upstairs before and words could be exchanged, no doubt trying to avoid more conflict.

Now at the sink, Ichijou turned the faucet, but there was no response, just the groaning of pipes, followed by nothing. Ichijou moaned, "What? Why?"

Ganaha grumbled, "The pipes are frozen!"

Scratching his head roughly, Ichijou said, "Er, okay then, I guess we just...work with what we got." Going back to Ganaha, he used Ganaha's suit to sop up more of the blood, before taking the cleaner, uncut sleeve and attempting to tie it around the wound. Ganaha whined in protest, but didn't struggle. When he finished, he stepped back, admiring his handiwork...and the bloody cloth fell off as soon as Ganaha tried to lift her arm.

Eyes watery, Ganaha moped, "It's only bleeding more! Stupid Nagasaki..."

Frowning, Ichijou noted, "You know she's jumpy."

Gritting her teeth, Ganaha stopped her feet on the ground in frustration, crying, "I know! She's jumpy and I'm so stupid and clumsy that it's a miracle I've lived this long! I nearly fell into the Lake because I was bored, I vomited my guts out a couple nights after that, and then I get stuck in here with a masked creep, a landmine with a knife, and you." Sinking down to her knees, shrieking, "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna kill anyone, and I don't want to stay here on this mountain for one more second!"

As Ganaha broke down, Ichijou could only watch helplessly. He wanted to help and comfort her, but he hadn't a clue how. What would the he of several days ago have done? Be reassuring, hopeful, and understanding? Taking a breath, he said weakly, "Ganaha-san, I know we can get out of here, we just...need to be patient." His words failed to calm the girl, who continued to sob to herself.

Feeling useless, Ichijou looked at the blood staining the area, realizing that Nagasaki might be able to help if she had a limited knowledge of first aid. Figuring it was better than nothing, he headed back upstairs, looking for Nagasaki, starting with the master bedroom. However, she wasn't there. What was there however, was a large window, covered by curtains. Approaching, he parted the drapes, seeing the ground below clearly. Feeling like an idiot, he turned around, grabbing the lamppost, not dissimilar to the one used by Kobayashi on Andou. Bringing it to the window, he clenched his teeth before swinging it, slamming its base against the glass, sending an array of cracks across its surface. Pulling it back, he struck again, smashing it, sending shards of glass to the ground below.

At the noise, Nagasaki barged in as Ichijou readied another strike. Spotting the Survivalist, her face full of fear and worry, Ichijou paused to explain, "I guess I could have just opened the window instead? Aha. Ahaha. Ahahahahahaha!" Ignoring his own words, he raised the lamp again, finishing the job, waving and brushing the lamp on the corners of the window, dropping glass onto the floor and outside, clearing the way. Sure, he could have just opened the window, or quit while he was ahead, but this was much, _much_ more satisfying.

By the time he'd finished, Nagasaki wasn't the only one watching: Ganaha had come from upstairs, looking on in fear at the Luckster, surrounded by glass, a bent lamppost in hand. Catching his breath, the Luckster dropped the lamp, before heading over to the bed, gritting his teeth as he pulled it, dragging it across the floor, closer to the window. Grabbing the lamp again, he slid it under the bed, making sure the lamp held against two of its legs before grabbing the cord, unplugging it, and tying it to one of the bed sheets, before throwing it out the window. Catching his breath, he looked over at the girls, his smile a bit forced, his hair messier than usual as he said, "There, we're free."

Not wasting any time, he quickly pushed past the girls and headed downstairs, making sure he had his Rest Marker and sleeping bag, before heading up, the girls having scattered to grab their things. Leaving his things in the master bedroom with Ganaha, he went to one of the side rooms, finding Nagasaki. The girl looked at him, a bit of puzzlement on her face. Understanding he'd probably looked a little weird, Ichijou ignored it, asking, "Nagasaki-chan, can you do me a favor?" After a moment, the girl nodded, and Ichijou asked, "Can you help Ganaha-san with her wound? I just want it wrapped properly: Saruta can take care of the rest. I'll tell her to calm down a little."

Nagasaki frowned, wondering aloud, "Can you?" Despite his uncertainty, Ichijou nodded, and Nagasaki answered, "I'll...try."

Trusting in her, Ichijou went to the master bedroom, Nagasaki following. Explaining to Ganaha, he said, "Nagasaki-chan's going to wrap your cut properly before we go, okay? So try to calm down a little, we'll get you to Saruta-san as soon as we can." Ganaha frowned, but nodded. Satisfied, Ichijou told Nagasaki where the suit jacket they wanted to use as a bandage was, and Nagasaki left as Ichijou went to the window, looking down. Tossing his rolled up sleeping bag down, he grabbed the cord before hoisting himself out the window. There was groaning as the lamp pulled on the legs of the bed, but luckily, it held firm, and Ichijou was able to descend, climbing down to the soft snow below. Minutes later, two more sleeping bags were tossed to the ground, and Ganaha began to climb out of the window, partially covered in her torn fur coat, her suit jacket tied around her wounded arm. Realizing Ganaha was wearing a skirt, Ichijou took a few steps away, turning his gaze to the door. It was indeed blocked by a sheet of snow, but Ichijou couldn't help but notice the roof above it was clear of the white powder: it certainly didn't feel like an accident that the way was blocked.

When Ganaha reached the ground, Ichijou looked up as Nagasaki began to climb down, saying, "I'm gonna go ahead with Ganaha! Thanks for the help, Nagasaki-chan." He only heard a grunt of understanding as he began to head off, helping Ganaha as they crossed the path, reaching the entrance to the Level, not bothering to spend the time dropping off their things. Ichijou was relieved that Ganaha had calmed considerably, the thought of getting out likely keeping her occupied. As they reached the Third Level, Ichijou noticed an increase in humidity and a peculiar scent, as if it had rained. That smell persisted as they reached the Second Level, and Ichijou could see that the Lake had risen, confirming his suspicions.

As they passed by the Library, the finally ran into someone: a concerned looking Ishihara, who'd run towards them at sight, asking, "There you are! We've been looking..."

His voice fell as he spotted the bloodstained rag on Ganaha's arm. Behind him, Furugori paled, asking, "Wh-what happened?"

Not wanting to further demonize Nagasaki, Ichijou pushed past them, offering, "I'll explain later, we need to get to Saruta first!"

Following, Ishihara asked, "Where's Nagasaki-san?"

"Back there, she's fine!" Ichijou explained, continuing on his path as Ishihara and Furugori came along, the group going down to the First Level. The hung back as Ichijou took Ganaha to the Medical Building, entering, Saruta in his usual spot.

The Surgical Assistant seemed to sense something wrong immediately, putting his book down and standing. He quickly grabbed a rag, wetting it in the sink, before ordering, "Take off her coat and bring her over here." Ichijou complied, taking off the heavy clothing as Ganaha headed over to Saruta, sitting on the chair already situated close to the sink.

"Can I help?" Ichijou asked.

Saruta began to mop up some of the excess blood, shaking his head, "No, it seems fairly shallow. I'll manage."

Relieved, Ichijou turned to leave. On his way out, he heard Ganaha groan, "Ah! Don't try to undress me!" He managed a smirk, glad she was acting more normal.

Heading outside, he saw Ishihara and Furugori waiting for him. As he stepped out, he let out a tired sigh of relief, asking, "What'd you have for breakfast? I'm starving."

As the three headed over to the Resort Restaurant, Ishihara explained, "Well, we met up for breakfast a little later than usual, but you guys didn't show, even after we waited for a little while, so we ate and some of us headed off to look." Ishihara let out a sigh of his own, noting, "I'm glad there wasn't a body discovery though."

Furugori spoke up, "But still, what happened?"

As they reached the Restaurant, Ichijou began to explain, going on about how the three of them had chosen the same place to rest, followed by the arrival of Gold Dragon, their night of rest, and the subsequent incident in the morning. He skimmed around a few details here and there, particularly the worrying things the hero had said in the middle of the night.

Ishihara seemed particularly interested on one point, asking about Gold Dragon. Ichijou explained to the best of his ability, but they both noticed the oddity of the timeframe: Gold Dragon had been awake several minutes after ten, a few in the middle of the night, and still managed to escape with his Rest Marker before anyone had woken up at seven. Ishihara had confirmed that everyone had been present in the Restaurant by eight o clock, without anyone looking out of place, out of breath, or out of rest.

As Ichijou ate his portion of the leftovers from breakfast, Furugori laughed, "Maybe he's a Super High School Level Sleeper?"

Ishihara shrugged, "I never have an easy time getting back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night."

Ichijou nodded, swallowing a bite before adding, "Yeah, I was up for a little while after we talked. He would have had to fall asleep before me, which should have been pretty hard. I'm surprised he got any sleep at all, considering he had to worry about being unmasked."

Furugori agreed, noting, "Yeah, I'd probably be anxious about something like that."

Thinking, Ishihara said, "I guess we could argue about who it was, but the only ones it could be are Uzatei, me, or the Sixteenth Student, and I'm pretty sure there's still no solid evidence for anyone yet."

Realizing something, Ichijou pointed out, "Now that I think about it, wouldn't it be smarter for Gold Dragon not to go out in costume? I mean, the more he does, the more evidence he leaves as to his identity."

"Actually," Ishihara mumbled. Eyes widening, he realized, "We might be able to find out who Gold Dragon is! I'll explain later."

Wishing it was later, Ichijou complied, finishing his meal as the other two headed off, likely to track down anyone else who might have still been searching for the once missing three. Realizing he still wore his hanten, he decided to head back to his Lodge to drop it off, only to realize he was locked out. Worse yet, his stuff was still on the upper levels. Figuring he'd mess with it later, he instead headed over to the Medical Building, knocking before cracking the door open. Sure enough, Saruta answered, "You may come in."

Opening the door, Ichijou stepped back in, seeing the two in the same spots as before. Ganaha was sitting on the extra chair near the sink, her fur coat and suit jacket on the bed behind her, the sleeve of her pink dress shirt rolled up, a bandage covering the rest of her arm. Saruta sat nearby, gloves over his hands. Stripping them off, he went to clean up, as Ganaha muttered, "My clothes are all ruined..."

Saruta noted, "True, but were you not wearing that much, the cut would have likely been less shallow." Turning to Ichijou, he added, "It bled quite a bit, given that it wasn't treated immediately. I can't blame you, however: you did what you could." As Ichijou scratched his head sheepishly, Saruta continued, "Were I in your position, I might have tried to cauterize the wound with the fireplace, or seek Nagasaki's help sooner." At the suggestions, Ganaha snorted, prompting Saruta to finish, "Though, the best course of action would have been to avoid getting cut in the first place, or leave sooner."

Ganaha grumbled, "I know I know I know! Sheesh." Ichijou couldn't help but smile, glad that Ganaha was back to normal (or at least, her sense of normal).

Saruta let out a slight laugh, admitting, "I suppose I went too far, my apologies."

Ganaha sighed, "It's fine, it's fine, I don't care anymore." Jabbing her finger at Ichijou, she asked roughly, "You! Help me!" Without being told what he was helping with, Ganaha threw him her fur coat, grabbing her bloodied suit coat before pushing Ichijou outside. Grumbling to herself, she moved past him, heading towards the Resort Restaurant. As she reached the door, her stomach suddenly growled, and she flushed from embarrassment.

Ichijou replied, "Er, I can't really cook very well, Ganaha-san."

Still red in the face, the girl shouted, "Not that! But I guess I should eat..."

Ganaha had her share of the leftovers, before she finally returned to Ichijou, explaining, "I need to clean my clothes. I can't just put them in my Lodge." Finishing, she made her way to the Kitchen.

Ichijou grabbed her by the shoulder, insisting, "Hey, we can't clean them off in there! That's where the food we eat comes from!"

Blinking, Ganaha shrugged, "Right, right. Well, where can I clean them then?"

Thinking for a moment, Ichijou recalled, "Oh, the Hot Spring! There's soap and plenty of water. I can't think of anywhere better." With that, he lifted Ganaha's fur coat and threw it over one of her shoulders.

Ganaha pouted, "Aren't you gonna help me?"

Ichijou frowned, "Do I really have to?"

"At least walk me there!" Ganaha moaned. Turning away, she muttered to herself, "You are no gentleman..." Feeling a bit guilty, Ichijou took the fur coat back from her, to lighten the load a bit.

As she began to walk, Ichijou followed. As they began to head up to the Second Level, Ichijou asked, "So, if you bump into Nagasaki-chan..."

Ganaha frowned, "Well, I'm gonna run, duh!"

Ichijou sighed, "What's the deal between you and her, anyway? Why were you fighting the other day?"

Ganaha's mouth opened, but she quickly shut it, before beginning, "Er, well, she was snowboarding, right? Well, she was just being boring and not doing and tricks, so I told her to try, and she messed up and fell. When she got back, I laughed because I thought it was funny and she got mad." Ichijou gave her a disappointed look, prompting her to sigh, "Whaaaaaaat?"

"You have to be careful around her! If you just treat her like anyone, well..." Ichijou paused, looking at Ganaha's cut.

Ganaha huffed, "Oh, so that's how you really feel about her?"

Blinking in confusion, Ichijou mumbled, "Eh?"

Ganaha sighed, "If you don't treat her normally, how is she ever going to be normal again?" Ichijou hesitated, not sure how to respond, as Ganaha continued, "I mean, if we do get out of here, she's going to have to live like a normal person, right? She can't just go back into the woods."

Struck by shock, Ichijou replied, "Huh, I didn't think you were so thoughtful." Hardening his gaze, he said accusingly, "You're just making that up, aren't you?"

Ganaha muttered meekly, "Well, I'm no psychologist...but I kinda got a point, don't I?" Ichijou let out a dissatisfied grunt, not wanting to pursue the topic. As they finished the journey to the Hot Spring, he did try to get his thoughts in order regarding Nagasaki: was he treating her differently? Was that the right thing to do? Maybe he should reevaluate things...

When they finally arrived at the Hot Spring, Ichijou did a cursory glance, examining the innards, ensuring Ganaha was alone, before leaving her be. On his way down, he thought about Nagasaki once more, and decided to try and find her. Having a good guess, he went back down to the Second Level, heading for the Greenhouse. Arriving at the glass building, he saw the Survivalist inside as he approached. Entering, the girl looked up at him from near her potted plants, a watering can in hand.

Forcing a smile, Ichijou said, "Hey, there, Nagasaki-chan."

Sensing his awkwardness, Nagasaki didn't smile back, instead going back to her plants. Ichijou got a bit closer, making sure his geta sandals made plenty of noise, as to not frighten her. Getting as close as he dared, he leaned against the center table, waiting in silence for a few moments, thinking about how and what he had to say.

Luckily for him, Nagasaki spoke first, asking, "Are...are you okay?" Quizzically, Ichijou looked over, raising an eyebrow. Nagasaki turned to him as well, seeing his expression, before elaborating, "Earlier, when you broke the window down. You seemed a bit...manic."

Giving an awkward laugh, Ichijou insisted, "Er, it was nothing. I guess I was just...stressed? Ganaha was freaking out, you were freaking out. I guess I joined in when I saw the answer in front of me. It was so obvious..."

Accepting the answer, Nagasaki nodded, turning back to her own business. As she did, Ichijou began, "Hey, Nagasaki-chan. You don't feel like I'm...treating you differently, do you?"

Brow furrowed, Nagasaki looked over, clearly uncertain as to what he was getting at. A bit flustered, Ichijou elaborated, "Er, I mean, Ganaha-san said she was fighting with you because she was trying to treat you normally. She wasn't acting cautious around you because she wants you to react like a normal person, or something like that."

At his words, Nagasaki stopped, her face relaxing, as if in realization. Blinking, she looked around, muttering, "I didn't think of it like that..."

Ichijou muttered to himself, "Well, neither did she, until later..." Luckily, Nagasaki did not seem to notice.

Nagasaki was silent for a moment, before saying, "I want to be treated normally, but...I thought Ganaha was just being mean to me. She was laughing and...I got mad. Do people always laugh at their friends?"

Starting to get at the root of the problem, Ichijou answered, "Sometimes. But usually laugh with their friends. You laughed at me once, remember? The Library? With Tamura and Furugori? I don't think we were ever mad at you guys: it was all for fun. Sure, maybe Ganaha was a little meaner, but she's her, I'm me, and you're you."

Thinking a bit harder, Nagasaki nodded, "I'm not sure if I really get it, but okay."

With a satisfied smile, Ichijou said, "Good to hear. Did you get breakfast? Though it's probably close to lunchtime by now."

Nagasaki replied, "Er, I haven't eaten yet. I wanted to avoid Ganaha-san..." Looking around for a moment, she said, "I think...I'm going to apologize to her. For...you know."

Ichijou smiled at her words, wanting to support her efforts. He said supportively, "I know you can do it, Nagasaki-chan." The Survivalist gave a weak smile in return, and the two headed off.

By the time they arrived at the Restaurant though, Ishihara had already started on lunch. Nagasaki opted out on eating early, despite her hunger, and they waited for the others.

As the rest of the Students slowly began to return, the ones whom hadn't been there earlier had questions for Nagasaki and Ichijou. Luckily, they agreed to wait until everyone was present to discuss matters, as usual. The last to arrive for the meal was Ganaha, with her sopping wet, though admittedly less bloodstained clothing in hand. Hanging it on two of the unused chairs, Minami and Uzatei simply stared, a bit shocked.

Ganaha moved to the table, grabbing a plate, prompting Ichijou to wonder, "Wait a minute, didn't you just eat?"

Freezing, Ganaha put the plate back, saying, "Thanks for reminding me I'm putting on weight! I just won't eat then."

Ishihara laughed nervously, "I'll leave any leftovers in the Kitchen."

Minami interrupted, "Er, if I may ask, what happened to your arm, Ganaha-san?"

At the question, Ichijou once again explained the events in the Lodge, from last evening to their escape. As he finished, Minami wondered, "And you didn't think to bruise Gold Dragon? Some kind of mark would have revealed him."

Uzatei chortled, "That's the first thing you think?" Avoiding Minami's glare, he said to Ganaha, "Good to see you still functioning, though I suppose that Saruta-san is due credit."

Saruta shrugged, "A slash like that is rudimentary. It's no trouble, though I'd rather not have to tend to any more wounds." Nagasaki shifted in her seat, attempting to shrink where she sat.

Furugori queried, "Eh, but you're a Surgical Assistant, aren't you?"

Saruta shrugged, "Does a soldier wish to engage in warfare? I would hope not. Surgeons wish for slow days as soldiers wish for peace."

Minami shrugged, "A paycheck must come from some source."

Saruta smiled, "There is some truth to that, I must admit."

Ganaha mumbled, "I wouldn't even catch him while he was sleeping! One minute, he's snoring like a dog, and the other he's snatching my arm out of the air." Pulling at her side-ponytail, she let out another grunt of frustration.

After a moment, Minami grunted, "However, it's worth noting...finding Gold Dragon should be no difficult matter now." There was a silence for a moment, and Minami continued, "Except for two, all of us are in the clear. Ganaha, Nagasaki, and Ichijou have been in his presence with witnesses. If he was roughly the same height as Ichijou, than Saruta and Furugori are out of the running. As am I, for obvious reasons." Glancing between Ishihara and Uzatei, she demanded, "Now, if you'll be so kind: on which Levels did you sleep last night?"

Uzatei and Ishihara looked to each other, their expressions incomprehensible. And yet, it felt like there was an exchange of information, as both became more focused, though on what, Ichijou couldn't fathom. Ishihara stated with certainty, "I was on the Ground Level, in the rooms behind the Auditorium."

Uzatei answered, "I placed my Marker just past the Fourth Level elevator."

Minami narrowed her eyes at the Fashion Designer, accusing, "Liar."

Uzatei growled, "Oh?"

Minami began, "And where were you when Gold Dragon came out on the Fourth Level? Did you not see him?"

Uzatei scoffed, "Of course not, I was on the Third Level. Just past the elevator to the Fourth Level. You heard incorrectly because of your desire to see one of us as the hero, no?"

Minami shrugged, "I'm fine with being wrong. If you really were on the Third Level, then your Marker can be set on the Fourth Level, likewise for Ishihara. If that isn't the case for either of you, it means you are lying: Monokuma doesn't allow sleeping on the same Level two nights in a row."

Furugori nodded, "Oh, I see. We just take them up and have them place their Markers down?"

Scowling, Uzatei growled, "I refuse!"

Minami snorted, "So you admit it."

"Hardly. Quite the opposite in fact. I am not Gold Dragon, but you're a fool if you think I'll allow for the lot of you to choose my place of rest. In the middle of a freezing cold slope: I'll die!" he explained. Snapping to Ishihara, he asked, "And will it be the same for you? Will you let someone else put you a risk because of some crackpot accusation?"

Ishihara pondered for a moment, before shaking his head, "I...don't. I was thinking the same think as Minami earlier, but... Besides, we can't be sure if either of us are Gold Dragon. If we both manage to plant our Markers down, we'll both be at risk, and we'll be no closer to Gold Dragon."

Livid, Minami looked between Ishihara and Uzatei. Standing, she stomped to the Fashion Designer, who's bluster fell in record time. He cowered in his seat as Minami came to him, lifting him and shaking him like a rag doll. Stopping, she grunted, "Where's your Rest Marker?"

Uzatei begged, "N-not with me!"

Eyes burning, she snapped at Ishihara, the daredevil flinching under her gaze. Ishihara raised his hands defensively, claiming, "M-mine's not with me either."

Roughly dropping Uzatei back into his chair, Minami grumbled loudly, "Are you two purposely trying to make this difficult!?"

Ganaha shrieked, "Stop yelling you're giving me a damn headache!"

Minami stopped, rubbing her temple, before droning, "I feel like I'm surrounded by imbeciles..." Grabbing her plate, she said, "Don't expect to see me here as often. For all I know, I could be sitting at a table of traitors."

Uzatei snorted, "As if you have room to talk." Even as she glared, he didn't flinch much.

Not disagreeing with Uzatei, Ichijou looked at Minami and demanded, "Take that back."

Glowering, Minami pointed out, "Monokuma can remove memories. Who's to say one of us is a traitor who doesn't even know it yet?" Shooting looks at Ishihara and Uzatei in particular, she took her food and left.

Sitting in silence, the rest of the Students remained in that awkward state until Ishihara began eating again, still clearly in thought. When the meal finally finished, Ishihara suggested, "Alright, I say we go set down our Markers again, for the night."

Uzatei shrugged, "No objections." The Fashion Designer was the first to leave, which left Ichijou wondering.

As he was gone, Ishihara cleaned, and the others came to the conclusion that Minami was on her own when it came to resting places. She'd no doubt find her own somehow.

As the day went on, Ichijou relaxed, catching smatterings of conversation. One that caught his ear in particular happened after Nagasaki returned. She approached Ganaha, beginning, "Er, I want to apologize, for...injuring you."

Listening anxiously, Ichijou leaned in, waiting for Ganaha's answer. Almost uncaringly, the Producer replied, "Whatever." Standing, she grabbed her slashed fur coat and left, perhaps in a hurry, leaving Nagasaki standing by Ganaha's chair. Ichijou blinked, watching as Ganaha left, wondering what her deal was. Looking over to Nagasaki, he saw a bit of pain on her face: Ichijou imagined she'd spent quite a bit of effort to wind up the courage to say that.

Ichijou began to approach, but Nagasaki moved away, insisting, "I don't..." Understanding, Ichijou froze, watching as she moved away. Displeased with himself, he sat back down, slouching in his chair. He'd tried his best to keep things civil, hadn't he? And this was what he'd gotten. He felt frustrated at his failure...or was it his failure? Wasn't Ganaha equally at fault for brushing Nagasaki off? Or was Nagasaki the problem, for troubling Ganaha in the first place? Ichijou was starting to get a headache. It was starting to feel like Furugori was the only one he could trust. Despite how much he wanted to support Ishihara, Saruta, and Nagasaki, they had their secrets, issues, or both. And why was Uzatei so resisting? Minami's frustrations were understandable, but she wasn't in much a position to judge either. Ganaha was always high strung...

When Ganaha finally returned, Ichijou stood to leave himself. Before he did though, he faced Furugori, clapping his hands on his shoulders, saying, "Thank you."

Taking his hands off the Computer Engineer, Ichijou left, leaving the confused Computer Engineer to mumble innocently, "Eh?"

* * *

Hours later, Ichijou awoke to the morning announcement. Rolling over, he looked around, nearly bumping his head on the nearby obstacle. It didn't take him long to adjust: it was already dark where he was, underneath the Auditorium stage. He and his sleeping bag were both a little dirty, but the small space made him feel more secure about his resting spot. Looking around, he saw his Marker, which read '**Time Rested: 8 hrs, 0 mins'.**

Dragging his things out from under the stage, he looked over his appearance: he'd offloaded his geta, hanten, and tabi on his way back from recovering his sleeping bag and Rest Marker, but his yukata had a thin layer of dirt from his rest. He also felt musty: how long had it been since he'd last bathed? His only real opportunity was in the mornings, when no one was out looking for spots to place Rest Markers, and his last morning was spent stuck in the Cabin. Figuring he'd get breakfast and a bath, he made his way to the Restaurant, where only Uzatei was present, also waiting for everyone else to come down from their resting spots.

It took a good half hour for most everyone to arrive, which continued to make Ichijou a tad anxious, as he hoped the people who had yet to show were fine, simply far away. The penultimate one to arrive was Minami, who seemed tense as she strode in, towering over the table. As Ichijou got a closer look, he noticed she was wearing her cold weather clothing: the dark green winter coat and knit cap. He could also hear her catching her breath.

"What's wrong?" Furugori asked, becoming worried at her behavior.

Uzatei shrugged, "Nice of you to join us..."

Ignoring him, she struggled to say in between gasps, "It's...Ganaha."

There was a chill down Ichijou's spine at the words. The other Students sensed the gravity of the situation as well. After grabbing Ishihara, the seven remaining began to ascend, following Minami as she took them to the Fourth Level. There was a sense of urgency, but Minami could only move so fast, having already run down the mountain.

It felt like ages, but the group finally reached the elevator, ascending to the Fourth Level. Quickly, everyone donned their own cold weather clothing. The first out was Ishihara, whom went ahead with Minami. Nagasaki and Saruta were the slowest, being forced to do more than simply throw extra layers on due to their forced wardrobe.

Reaching the snowy fields outside, the wind and snow had stopped for once. In fact, it was eerily still, which bothered Ichijou more than he cared to admit. He followed the line of other Students, which seemed to lead to the bottom of the Lift, which had stopped, the chairs hanging in midair, motionless. As Ichijou approached, he felt his heart spasm at the sound of the announcement, "Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Class Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Students!"

Finally stepping onto the bottom landing of the stopped Lift, he felt disgust and revulsion at the sight. On the side of one of the Lift chairs hung Ganaha, her hand bound in rope to the metal leg attaching the chair to the thick wire above, her arms stretched to their limit, the corner of the chair digging into the muscles of her back. The damage done to her body was beyond murder. She was wearing neither her fur coat nor suit jacket, only her pink dress shirt, skirt, and boots, all coated in varying amounts of blood. Her face and stomach were bruised heavily, her face lightly swollen, a bit of frozen spittle mixed with blood still at the edge of her lips. Her right arm was covered in nicks, cuts, and slices, the bandage she'd once worn missing, most of the sleeve itself having been taken off in bits and pieces, or still loosely hanging. Her other arm, from the elbow down on one side was in an even worse state, the sinewy muscle revealed, the skin missing entirely, the sleeve cut open, revealing the grisly wound to the open air. Her legs hung just above the flooring next to the Lift, the toes of her boots barely touching the ground, but they were suitably damaged, thick cuts marring them. Not once in his life before that moment he looked over the brutalized corpse of Ganaha Eriko did Ichijou ever ask himself the question: what could be worse than death?


	21. Chapter 4-4: Know Rest

**Blade of the Immoral: Abnormal Days**

* * *

As Ichijou continued to look over the ruined corpse, blood drained from his face, and the other Students could only stand in shocked silence. Ichijou in particular wanted nothing to do with it: he wanted to leave, and let everyone else handle it, but he knew he couldn't. Even though mostly through Kirigiri Kasumi's help he'd seen things this far, he had to continue to put his all into these cases. He really didn't have much choice: to do otherwise would be a disservice to Ganaha.

The surviving Students stood in silence, awaiting Monokuma's arrival. After a minute or so, Ishihara asked, "Should we get the body down?" Before anyone could answer, however, Monokuma loudly barged into the area, once again wearing a different outfit, a red cap on his head, a red and white suit, with fluffy white trim, and black boots, and an off white sack slung over his shoulder: a traditional Santa outfit. Monokuma laughed, "Oh my, oh my. It must be Christmas! I got what I wished for: a murder more brutal than the last! Who do I have to thank for this lovely, lovely gift...oops, no spoilers! Upupupu."

Twirling his sack off his shoulders, Monokuma continued, "Well, in exchange, I've got presents for all of you!" Ichijou didn't even blink as he reached inside the cloth bag, pulling out a copy of the small, white, Monokuma File 4. Handing it off to the nearest person, he began to pass them out, emptying the sack as the seven copies entered undesiring hands. Flipping the sack upside, naught but dust came out, so the bear rolled it up, throwing the bag into his gluttonous mouth, devouring it. No one was in the mood to even comment on the absurdity of the action. With a wave of his paw, he added, "For reference, Ganaha Eriko's Rest Marker is on the Third Level: she slept in the Ranger Station. The other Rest Markers have been replaced in their last known position showing time rested since being placed, stopping count past eight hours. You'll understand when you see one! But don't worry: by the time you come back from the Trial, your Lodges will be unlocked, and the Rest Markers and sleeping bags will be gone for good! If you get back that is, upupu." With that ominous message, Monokuma left the Students to their own.

After another moment of silence, Minami took a deep breath, beginning, "Alright, who wants to watch the body?"

Nagasaki shakily raised her hand, admitting, "Er, I can. Probably."

Ishihara nodded, "Thanks, Nagasaki-san. We'll do the investigation, this could be a tough one..."

Looking over at Minami, Ichijou asked, "So, earlier, how did you find the body?"

Minami took a breath, before beginning, "I set my rest marker towards the bottom of the slope, in the forest, out of sight. I was able to keep warm by building a fire. On my way to breakfast, I saw the corpse at a distance. I didn't recognize it until I got closer: it was just a blot of pink in the distance. When I saw that it was Ganaha, I got there as quickly as I could, but she had already passed, so I ran to fetch the rest of you."

Uzatei nodded, "I see, not that we can confirm or deny, but while we're on the subject, I'll ask: where did everyone place their Rest Markers? It could be important. To clarify, mine is on the First Level, in the bit of forest between the Courtroom Elevator and the rest of the Level." In response, the others shared their sleeping locations. Ichijou did his best to get a mental list, hoping to check them all out. When everyone had said their piece, Ichijou took a breath, looking over his Monokuma File before opening it. As he read, he couldn't help but cringe at the diagram: it was almost entirely blood colored. The description read:

**The Victim, Ganaha Eriko was discovered at the lower Lift landing at 7:47 AM. They died at 4:43 AM.**

**The Victim is covered in countless wounds, including, but not limited to; blunt trauma, incisions, lacerations, and puncture wounds. There are traces of alcohol present in the body.**

As Ichijou reread it, he couldn't help but grow a little frustrated: it said she was wounded, but didn't explain exactly how much. Not that Ichijou really wanted to know, but it seemed to omit so much information...

He wasn't the only one who noticed: Saruta stated, "Strange, the Monokuma File isn't as detailed this time around." Placing the booklet down, he reached into his lab coat pockets, withdrawing a pair of latex gloves. As he donned them, he stated, "Now, I'm only going to do this once, but I fear a thorough examination of the body is necessary. At the very least, a breakdown of her wounds." Reaching into his pocket again, he took out a white face mask, putting it on before approaching his body.

Ishihara asked, "Er, should we bring down the body?"

Hands at his sides, he began to look at the body closely, before saying, his voice lightly muffled, "It's been here for some time, and moving it in this state may also make something of a mess: she has too many wounds. I'd rather not disturb it any more than necessary. It will be whisked away by Monokuma regardless, however, so as much as I too would like to see the body I a less sorry state…it's a bit useless." Beginning his examination, Saruta moved around the body, occasionally touching it, moving clothes or hair aside to get a better look. Ichijou couldn't bear to watch, turning away, and he wasn't the only one either.

His gloves having been stained with a bit of blood, Saruta stepped back, beginning, "Hmm, well, as far as I can tell, her face and torso are bruised heavily. From a close examination, it seems to be the result of a fist, a little larger than average. Given the amount of blows, I imagine she was tied down like so or knocked unconscious. There's a lack of swelling, though I can only imagine that's due to the cold."

"Fair enough," Minami shrugged.

Continuing down to the left arm, he began, "Here, Ganaha is missing some skin on half of her arm, from the elbow to the wrist. Whatever was used to take it off must have been very sharp: the cut seems to be a bit uneven, but the skin can be quite the resilient organ. Where the removed skin was put or taken, however, I have no idea. It might turn up."

Furugori grimaced, a little green in the face, "I hope not..."

Ignoring the pudgy Computer Engineer, Saruta continued to the other arm, saying, "On her right, the arm looks to have been slashed up. One of the cuts, healed slightly, was from Nagasaki yesterday morning, but the bandage I applied is missing. Aside from the healing, it seems to be about the same shape, just shallower."

"Eh? But..." Nagasaki muttered, worried.

Ishihara suggested, "I'll check the knives again, but I'm pretty sure I remember they were all there last night."

Finishing, Saruta crouched down, gesturing to Ganaha's legs, "And here, we have a number of large lacerations. I believe the cause was something thicker than a knife, though the hatchets should be locked away in the Lodges, so I can't say what it's from. Any ideas?"

Uzatei wondered aloud, "The pickaxe maybe?"

Ishihara shook his head, "It's gone, actually. I slept in the Mines last night, and I didn't see it when I crossed the lower level of the area."

Uzatei shrugged, "Well, even so, the Gardening Shed may also be worth a look."

Removing his gloves, Saruta finished, "Aside from the chair corner against her back, there isn't anything obvious. However, as for the cause of death, I can't be too sure. The body has been hanging here for hours: it's starting to show signs of frostbite. I can't really tell when any of the injuries were inflicted relative to each other, excluding the cut from yesterday."

Rolling her shoulders, Minami sighed, "Very well. Let's begin. Uzatei, come with me."

With a nervous shrug, the Fashion Designer made to follow her hesitantly, perhaps too worried of the consequences should he deny her. As she left, Ichijou asked, "Ah! Wait, Minami-san, can I ask you something?" The Contractor stopped, looking over her shoulder as Ichijou asked, "The Lift, when was it stopped?"

Minami paused for a moment, before answering, "I believe it was moving when I came up here, both times, but it was stopped this morning. I'm afraid I know little." Ichijou nodded, understanding, and Minami continued on her way, Uzatei following.

As they walked off, Ichijou looked over at Ishihara, but he had already grouped with Furugori, and they began to head off, going the other direction.

Not minding, Ichijou went over to Saruta as the Surgical Assistant lowered his face mask. With a smile, the Luckster asked, "Wanna investigate together?"

Saruta nodded, "That would be acceptable. There are a number of things to find, so we should survey as wide an area as we can."

Ichijou nodded, wondering aloud, "I hope we have enough time."

Beginning his search, he did his best to look over the body once more. As he began to feel nauseous, he looked down, asking, "Er, did you find anything in her pockets?"

Saruta shook his head, "Nothing but her ElectroID."

As Ichijou's eyes were locked on the ground, he noticed something. Stepping back and looking away, he wondered, "Where's all the blood?" Pointing at the ground under Ganaha, there was only a small puddle of the liquid.

Realizing what he meant, Saruta nodded, "A good question. She should have bled far more, even in this cold. Her blood can't have simply vanished though..."

Nodding, Ichijou looked around a bit more, but the only thing he saw was Nagasaki. Wondering something, he asked, "So, Nagasaki-chan, anything in mind we should check out?"

Nagasaki pondered for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nothing no one else has said," Nagasaki muttered.

After a moment, Saruta asked, "Well, perhaps...may we briefly examine your knife?"

After blinking in hesitation for a moment, Nagasaki nodded, reaching into her pocket, withdrawing her blade. Keeping her grip on it, she held it up for Ichijou and Saruta to examine. The two leaned in, looking over it.

Spotting something, Saruta said, "There's a little blood, between the grip and the blade. It's dried, but did you clean it after yesterday?"

Bewildered, Nagasaki looked at her knife, before mumbling, "I thought I did..."

Saruta asked, "Well, please don't: it might be evidence."

As Nagasaki seemed to get a bit worried, Ichijou suggested, "Let's go look around. See you later, Nagasaki-chan." The Survivalist looked at them for a moment, before nodding in farewell. Finished there, the two stepped away from the Lift and onto the path.

They didn't need to go far before stopping again. As they walked up the path, intending to reach the Lift Store, Saruta stopped, pointing his finger, asking, "What's that now?" Looking over, Ichijou saw a brown lump in the snow, half buried next to the Lift landing, behind a wall.

Stepping over, Ichijou got closer, realizing that it was one of the objects they'd been missing when he got a better look: Ganaha's fur coat. Grabbing it, he lifted it up, some of the stuck snow falling off. There was a dull thump of something hitting the snow, and Ichijou grimaced as he looked down, seeing something white and bloody on the ground, having fallen from within the fur coat. As he got a closer look at the coat itself, he noticed the light colored insides were completely covered in blood. Grimacing, he tossed the coat aside, looking at his hands in panic and disgust.

At his side was the ever reliable Saruta, who withdrew a small blue bottle from his pocket, holding it near Ichijou. The Luckster cupped his hands underneath, and the Surgical Assistant tightened his fingers, a thick blue gel falling onto Ichijou's hands. Saruta explained, "Hand sanitizer. Rub until it coats both of your hands." Grateful, Ichijou complied, saturating his hands in the substance.

Crouching down, Saruta put on yet another pair of gloves, making Ichijou wonder if his labcoat had an inexhaustible supply of useful goods. Fanning out the fur coat, he laid it down, revealing the underside. It was almost coated in dried blood. Flipping it over, the outer side wasn't in nearly as bad shape. There was just some blood around the cut Nagasaki had made in it the other day, no different from before. Ichijou wondered aloud, "She couldn't have been wearing it, could she?"

Saruta shook his head as he set it aside, replying, "Unlikely..." Reaching his hand out, he picked up the object that had fallen out. Holding it up, Ichijou's eye's widened underneath his black hair as he saw the long, thick, white glove, which had a fair amount of blood on it as well, though not nearly as much as the fur coat. Seeing his reaction, Saruta asked, "Look familiar?"

Ichijou nodded, flabbergasted, "It looks like...Gold Dragon's."

Saruta's eyes glinted, and he nodded, "Another suspect. And with evidence like this left here...but could he have been so careless?" Ichijou wished he had an answer. Saruta had yet another question, wondering, "Do you think the size of the glove matches the bruises on Ganaha?"

Ichijou nodded, but he felt a need to check anyway. Taking the glove over, Saruta bent the fingers down, holding it near one particularly defined bruise on Ganaha's side, the shirt that had once been covering it slightly torn, showing the bruise. However, the glove seemed to be a bit smaller than the mark, prompting Ichijou to exclaim, "Eh?"

Coming to his aid, Saruta pointed out, "The impact was likely severe: bruises form when blood vessels break under your skin. Blood spreads under your skin as well it the trauma is severe enough. I think we have a match." Ichijou nodded, swallowing, satisfied by the discovery, but sickened by the implications.

Retuning the objects to the ground where they found them, the pair continued their ascent, heading up the path alongside the Lift. Reaching the top, they entered the Lift Store. Splitting up, they began to give the area a look. Ichijou noticed the Lift button was indeed colored red, reading 'Resume'. Ichijou dared not touch it, lest he disturb the scene. He continued along the wall, and after a moment, Saruta called him over, asking, "Did you see this?" Turning to check, Saruta stood above the ground near the landing under the lift. Pointing his finger, he indicated a bloodstain on the ground, shaped like a rough triangle.

Scratching his chin, Ichijou shook his head, unsure of what to make of it. There weren't any weapons here, were there? As he asked the question, Saruta brought up ice skates, and the pair looked, but nothing turned up. Empty handed, they returned to the outside. Ichijou was tempted to check the Observatory and Cabin, but they were a bit out of the way, so they instead headed back down.

As they passed by the halfway point of the path, Ichijou was stopped by Saruta, who had spotted something once again. Heading over to a tree, he pointed out a bloodied, white bandage at the base of a pine tree, the white contrasting the brown trunk and the blood contrasting the snow.

Realizing what was going on, Ichijou said, "That's Ganaha's isn't it? I can't see it being anything else."

Saruta nodded, "I assume, but its placement is also being called into question. I highly doubt Ganaha dropped it earlier." Once again, Ichijou didn't have an answer.

As they reached the bottom of the slope, they changed course to their last stop on the Level. Heading into the forests, they came across what they were told was Minami's resting spot. A small fire pit was in the center of a small clearing, nearby Minami's Rest Marker and sleeping bag. Quickly checking the Marker, Ichijou saw that it read **'Time Rested: 8 hrs, 0 mins'**, as usual.

Continuing downwards, the pair had two stops to make on the chilly Third Level. Firstly, Saruta insisted they headed to the Fort, halfway across the area. Reaching the courtyard, Saruta circled around to an area behind a large structure, where his Rest Marker and sleeping bag were. Crouching down, Ichijou looked at the Rest Marker, blinking at the number. It read: **'Time Rested: 5 hrs, 46 mins'**. Standing properly, Ichijou gave Saruta a quizzical look, wordlessly inquiring as to what was up.

Saruta began, "I found sleep late last night. After trying and failing to get to sleep, I gave the nearby Shrine a look, finding nothing. After that, I was able to get to sleep until the morning announcement woke me." Ichijou studied him for a moment, before nodding. The Priest was an understandable presence to fear, though, so Ichijou didn't blame him. Still though, he was closest to Ganaha's resting spot, which was also the next destination.

Returning to the main path, Ichijou had no inclination to head to the Shrine, instead turning to the Ranger Station. After heading down the path, the two arrived. The first thing they spotted was the mess: the grill was rolled out, and the plates had all been stacked, still sullied with residue from the party several days ago, though partly wiped away by the rain from the other night. The food itself was gone, disposed of somehow, but there were still a few odd scents in the air, and a small number of buzzing flies. One thing that remained uniform was the jug of hard apple cider, some of the deep yellow liquid still left in the container.

Approaching, Saruta briefly pushed the tap, a splash of cider coming out and hitting the dirt, sinking into it. Nodding, the Surgical Assistant pointed out, "Given the description on the File, I would assume Ganaha had her share last night."

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, I remember. That might have made it easier for the Culprit to grab her too..."

With a nod, Saruta suggested, "There may be more evidence inside." Concurring, Ichijou led the way, opening the door. The first room was empty, but the second had Ganaha's sleeping bag and Rest Marker. The trapdoor to the Mines was properly closed, but aside from the lopsided placement of the sleeping bag, there weren't any signs of a struggle. The phone and fridge were the same: untouched. Checking out the Rest Marker, Ichijou read **'Time Rested: 2 hrs, 1 min'**. Realizing something, he pointed out, "Hey, we might be able to guess about when she was nabbed with this."

Saruta nodded, "Indeed. However, we should give the room another quick look." Complying, Ichijou and Saruta gave it another once over. Firstly, Ichijou looked out the window, seeing some strange stains run down the cliff off to the side. Given the flies, he imagined it to the leftover food, chucked away by Ganaha, or someone else, perhaps having been bothered during the search for the books. As he stepped away, however, Saruta stood, holding something in his hand: a cup, much like the ones they'd used earlier. As Ichijou approached, Saruta sniffed it, revealing, "If I'm not wrong, it indeed smells of the cider. It must have rolled under here." Pointing with his finger, he indicated the phone stand, a small space underneath it. Satisfied, Ichijou nodded, and Saruta placed the cup down next to the phone.

Moving on, they began to leave the area, when Saruta stopped, looking at the cider jug. Ichijou glanced between him and the liquor, before wondering, "You're not gonna..."

Saruta shook his head, "Not...now." Scratching his face sheepishly, he pointed out, "But it would be a shame for it to go to waste. Just a little? Breakfast is unlikely, after all." Ichijou simply let out an awkward laugh, though then again, he didn't try any last time. Taking that as a yes, Saruta cupped his hand, filling the palm and drinking a small bit, as Ichijou looked on, a bit disappointed in him.

Moving along, the two went the rest of the way down the Level, descending to the cool Second Level. Their destination known, they headed down the path near the lime green signpost, arriving at the Greenhouse. Checking the area behind it, they found Nagasaki's sleeping bag and rest marker, nestled in between some sparse trees. Ichijou spent a moment admiring the placement: from the way the sleeping bag was situated, Nagasaki could clearly see the entrance to the area: she'd placed her bag in an area where she could simultaneously see much of the area with few blind spots, while being slightly under cover herself, especially at night. He was also relieved to see that the jumpy girl had gotten a full night of rest, the Marker reading,** 'Time Rested: 8 hrs, 0 mins'**. Moving along, the two checked out the Gardening Shed, but despite being as thorough as they could, none of the objects here stuck out as something that could cause such damage to Ganaha's legs.

Continuing on, they returned to the main path, heading back down to the warm Ground Level. As the pair passed the Resort Restaurant, Ichijou recalled that they hadn't eaten, but at the same time, he knew they couldn't spare the time, with as much running around as they had to do. The Resort was no longer small enough to allow it. However, they stopped by regardless, checking the Kitchen. After a quick look around, they saw the half prepared breakfast Ishihara had been working on. Focusing, they took a look at the knife block, matching the empty slots with the knife on the counter Ishihara had been using and the missing one that had been in Nagasaki's possession, already examine. However, checking the other knives resulted in no findings: each of them were quite clean, cleaner than Nagasaki's, in fact.

Heading out, the two made a quick stop at the Storage Units, grabbing flashlights for later. As they stepped out of the metal container, Ichijou looked towards the forest, blocking the way to the Courtroom Elevator, but Saruta suggested from behind him, "I would like to stop by the Medical Building, if you would: one of Ganaha's wounds bothered me."

Unperturbed, Ichijou nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Heading over, Saruta led the way, but as Ichijou followed, he nearly ran into the Surgical Assistant, who'd stopped in the doorway. Stepping back, Ichijou wondered what was going on, looking over Saruta's shoulder as he crouched down, picking something up off the ground. Bewildered, he turned, and Ichijou got a look: it seemed to be something square, wrapped in a thick, white paper.

Curious, Ichijou asked, "What's that?"

Saruta shrugged, "I have no idea." Turning away from Ichijou, the Luckster could hear the sound of ripping paper as he tore at his package. When the sound stopped, Saruta froze still, staring at whatever was in his hands. Ichijou attempted to peek over his shoulder, but the boy sensed him. There was a clapping sound of wood against wood, and Saruta turned, a small, closed, wooden box in hand. Shaking his head, he insisted, "It's nothing relevant to the case, be assured. Some prank..." Pushing past Ichijou, he moved into the side closet near the door, shutting himself in the tiny room. After a few moments, he came out, his face a little pale and sweaty as he laughed awkwardly, saying, "Hah, it's quite hot in there. This summer weather." Pulling at the collar of his sweater, he sighed, "I really should have changed clothing."

Ichijou shrugged, still dressed in his hanten and tabi socks, noting, "Well, it's not too bad yet since it's still early, but yeah."

Finished with that little distraction, Saruta and Ichijou moved into the wider part of the Medical Building, Saruta heading over to one of the stands by the beds, opening it. Dissatisfied, he shut it, before moving on to the next. On the third one, he called Ichijou over, stating, "Ah, look here." As Ichijou approached, Saruta withdrew a scalpel from the drawer. Handing it to Ichijou pointing the blade away, he asked, "Do you notice anything in particular about this one?"

Blinking, Ichijou took it, flipping it in his hand and giving it a look. He tried to be as thorough as he could, even smelling it in an attempt to catch a whiff of blood. Not coming up with anything, he shook his head before handing it back. Saruta took it, before bringing it closer, his finger pointing at the blade. "Do you see here? These scalpel blades are particularly delicate, made for sensitive operations. However, the blade is worn down slightly, possessing two small nicks. Here, perhaps a comparison is in order..." Reaching into the drawer again, he withdrew another scalpel, handing both to Ichijou. Once again, Ichijou looked the over, and was able to confirm this time that Saruta's words rang true. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he was able to see the nicks, which meant one of them had been used.

Ichijou began to hand them back, but Saruta shook his head, asking, "Would you do me a favor and hold them? I would, but I fear their involvement in this Trial may call me into question, thus I feel leaving them in my hands is quite risky. Be mindful of their sharpness, I wouldn't want you to cut yourself...again." Ichijou let out an embarrassed laugh as he looked at his finger, the cut from the second Trial still visible, even if it had healed a while ago. Speaking of wounds, he took a moment to look at his other, lightly burned hand, which still stung on the occasion he twitched it wrong. Thinking about it, he had to admit he was lucky he didn't get hurt shattering that window, or falling of the Lift, or making Minami mad...why did it suddenly feel like nothing had gone right in days?

Pocketing the scalpels in his hanten, the two finished their check. Ichijou noticed one of the drawers was missing a scalpel, but Saruta said that it was fine. The last drawer Ichijou had checked was also missing one, so he said nothing. After their check, the two made their way out. Continuing their investigation, they did a scan of the sparse forest, finding Uzatei's campsite, where his sleeping bag and Rest Marker were. Checking the Marker as usual, Ichijou couldn't help but frown as he read **'Time Rested: 5 hrs, 15 mins'**. Looking over to Saruta, he wondered aloud, "Why was he awake?" Saruta had no ideas, unfortunately, but neither of them suggested the worst case scenario, aloud, at least.

With only a few more stops to go, the pair continued past the forest, heading down the slope to the Ground Level. With nothing to see at the Ranger Station or Cabin, the two headed straight to the tunnel leading to the Auditorium. Reaching the area, Ichijou showed Saruta where he's woken this morning, the Surgical Assistant confirming Ichijou had indeed gotten a full night's rest. Moving along, the two took out their flashlights before heading through the metal door behind the Auditorium backrooms, taking out their flashlights to illuminate the way. Heading into the Mines, they came out on the lowest level of the Mines, where Ichijou remembered to be Side B. With nothing over here but the elevator, Ichijou and Saruta made their way across, keeping an eye out for any potential weapons. However, they came across nothing but a shovel, which they couldn't even remove from its position, pinned underneath a small boulder. Perhaps they might have been able if they'd spent more time on it, but they had other concerns. Continuing along, the reached Side A, where they took the path up to the middle level, the tunnel. About halfway across, they were able to find Ishihara's Rest Marker. Once again, concerned confusion made Ichijou furrow his brow as he read, **'Time Rested: 7 hrs, 32 mins'**.

Sharing with Saruta, he could only shrug, replying, "It not impossible that he simply had more trouble finding rest. We shall ask when we get a chance at the Trial." Not disagreeing, Ichijou led the way to the upper level, where they continued their search for anything else out of the ordinary. The upper level was clearer than it had during the last investigation: the sledgehammer was gone, and the minecart had been put back in its original position. Being unable to find anything, they simply moved on to the metal door, entering the sprawling upper Mall. As the two ascended the spiral, they did a cursory search of each of the storefronts. As they searched the gutted cafés, empty restaurants, knick knack shops, and cookware stores, they did their best to quickly find any possible weapons they could. The only they close they could discover was the arrows in a Replica Archery Store, but none of them seemed to be missing.

About halfway up, in an electronics store, they came across the last Rest Marker, along with Furugori's sleeping bag, behind the counter. However, before Ichijou even saw the Rest Marker, the store had caught their eye: a number of electronic toys and appliances had been torn apart, filling up sections of the floor. As Ichijou got closer, however, he noticed that they were simply disassembled, quite cleanly, in fact. Many of them were taken apart completely, except one, which was either half put together or half taken apart, sitting atop the counter. Figuring he'd ask Furugori later, he checked the Rest Marker, which read, **'Time Rested: 5 hrs, 59 mins'**. Ichijou groaned, "Why can't anyone get a good night's sleep around here! Making things trickier..."

Saruta frowned, "I'm quite sorry."

Looking over at him, Ichijou shook his head, insisting, "Er, I didn't mean it like that. But still, it feels like the investigation isn't done, even if we have nowhere to look..."

As if to shove hot wasabi in Ichijou's ears, a bugle began playing electronically, before Monokuma began his expected announcement, "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Class Trial. I hope you've studied! Please, make your way to the Courtroom Elevator Door on the First Level with haste. See you soon~"

Crossing his arms over his chest in a huff, Ichijou grumbled, "There're still more stores to check..."

Saruta shook his head, "I'm afraid we have to go, Ichijou-san."

Unable to argue, Ichijou followed Saruta as he headed out. Retracing their steps, they took the lengthy path back down to the Mines, through the Auditorium, up the slope from the Ground Level to the Courtroom Elevator Door. To their surprise, they were not the last ones there: Ishihara, Nagasaki, and Furugori were still missing. Minami grumbled, "I hope you had a satisfactory investigation, there were still things I wanted to check out."

Uzatei scratched his head sheepishly, "I said you didn't have to wait for me! But you know what they say: when you have to go, you _have_ to go." Bringing a finger to his chin, he wondered, "Is that a rule? Or a general guideline?"

Before anyone could answer his question, Nagasaki arrived, interrupting the flow of conversation. She looked at Ichijou expectantly, but the Luckster could only say, "Well, I hope that between the six of us, we got all possible evidence..." Minami could only let out a worried sigh.

After a few more minutes, Ishihara and Furugori finally arrived, the former holding a few fruit in a few layers of paper towels, some already cut up. He held it out as the Elevator door closed, explaining, "This was going to be breakfast, but I figure it's best to get a little bit now..." There were zero complaints as everyone got a few bites, the food somehow putting them at ease for once, perhaps the only time today they'd felt this way as the elevator descended. Finishing his few bites, Ichijou wiped his mouth as he tried to get focused again, thinking back on the evidence, and the grisly state of the Victims corpse.

Ganaha Eriko: passionate about her work, being stripped of it left her high strung and irritable. Despite her attitude, however, her death was far from deserving, being too brutal for Ichijou to bear. Someone had snatched away her life, and now they descended into a Trial of Fact and Fiction, and Trial of Trust and Betrayal, a Trial of Hope and Despair.


	22. Chapter 4-5: Trial of Virtue and Sin

After the rushed meal and the lengthily Elevator trip, the contraption finally came to the stop. Who but Monokuma knew how deep below the earth they were? Stepping out into the room, Ichijou felt the chill, stagnant air, which made him crinkle his nose in disgust. Looking around at the décor, he was reminded of some pictures he saw in foreign factories: the walls were a dull gray steel, spots covered in a nasty, white residue or slick with frost. Vents were embedded in the walls at intervals, blowing out frigid air, as chunks of red meat being dragged on hooks circled the room, going in and out of dark gaps in the wall. His nose was filled with a gross stench, reminding him of spoiled meat and dirty metal.

Monokuma sat on his usual throne, wearing a dark jacket and a knit cap. The bear ordered, "You know the drill! Get, get. Oh, hope you don't mind the environment: they say a chilly environment leads to a sharp, active mind! Plus, you've all got your cold weather clothing, so you shouldn't get mad." Ichijou had to admit, he was glad he hadn't changed clothes when he had the chance.

Reaching his podium, he frowned as he saw Ganaha's portrait next to that of Mikage's, the blood colored cross over her face. He felt a pang of inscrutable emotion as he looked at the much closer portrait, that of Kirigiri Kasumi, her face circled and blown up in what seemed to be a drawing of a magnifying glass, a bloody cross over her enlarged face. He averted his eyes as Monokuma predictably began, "Welcome back, Students of Hope's Peak Academy, to the Class Trial! Allow me to explain the rules. Now that the investigation is concluded, you must use what you have learned to uncover the Culprit. When deemed appropriate, you will all vote on who you believe the 'Black' Culprit is. If you are correct, the Culprit will be Punished. If you are wrong, and vote a 'White', innocent Student guilty, the Culprit will Graduate and be allowed to leave, while everyone else Flunks, and is Punished."

Minami in her jacket grumbled, "You must have said that, what, twenty-two times now?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Twenty-one, actually." Minami scowled.

Ishihara suggested, "Can we go back to pretending Monokuma isn't here? Like normal?"

Saruta nodded, "I concur."

Ichijou smiled, "Absolutely." Tears leaked from Monokuma's eyes, but no one cared about him or the crocodile he stole them from.

Taking charge for once, Ichijou began, "Okay, first things first, we didn't have a whole lot of time to investigate, honestly. What did you guys miss? Saruta-san and I checked everything but the upper half of the Mall."

Furugori explained, "Er, Ishihara-kun and I didn't pay much attention to the Rest Markers, so we were able to check out everywhere else that looked important."

Minami began, "A certain Fashion Designer, who shall remain unnamed to protect their identity, went to the bathroom for far too long, so we were unable to give any of the underground areas a look."

After a moment, Ichijou nodded, saying, "Okay...so, hopefully nothing important was on the upper level of the Mall. Anyway, I guess we should share. There were a couple questions I wanted to ask about the Rest Markers. Some of you guys didn't get a full nights rest."

Saruta nodded, "If I recall correctly, it was: Ganaha, Furugori, Uzatei, Ishihara, and I. The only ones to get their full rest were Minami, Ichijou, and Nagasaki. Ganaha likely would have, but as she was not allowed to be awake away from her Rest Marker, I imagine she was roused, then dragged away from the Third Level Ranger Station to the Fourth Level..." After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat, explaining, "As I told Ichijou-san before, I had a little trouble getting to sleep, due to my proximity to the Shrine. I woke up to check it out, in hopes of getting to sleep quicker, but it failed to exhaust me enough to go to sleep earlier. I was awake until a little after one o'clock, I believe, as I woke with the morning announcement."

Scratching his chin, Uzatei began, "As mentioned, I was in the forest near the elevator. Unfortunately, the moonlight was so bright I had trouble, plus there were the cicadas at eleven and five...is it really surprising that I couldn't sleep well? Let's just say I eagerly await the evening. A warm bed, a shower, a clean change of clothes, a secure, quiet place to sleep..."

From a few spots away, Furugori nodded, replying, "Well, anyway. I was in that electronics store. I got distracted by all the stuff there, I just had to check it out. After I took apart one thing, I...well, it's not really relevant. What's important is that I slept until the morning announcement, so...I think I went to sleep at around the same time as Saruta-san."

Lastly, Ishihara explained, "Well, I had a little bit of a rough time getting comfortable on the rock ground. Plus, I kept remembering that night, the Monokuma Gas..." Ishihara repressed a shudder, before shaking his head, "Anyway, I didn't lose much sleep, I guess."

Looking around, Minami nodded, "Well, that's everyone then...so, I suppose we should discuss the last one in a bit of detail: Ganaha Eriko. More specifically, what was she doing last night? How was she captured and killed? When?"

Beginning, Furugori stated, "Okay, she went to the Ranger Station after we all placed down our Markers. Well, we know from the Monokuma File that she was drinking, so-"

Interrupting, Ichijou pointed out, "Er, well, before that, she cleaned up a little. It was really messy: flies and plates and stuff."

Ishihara grimaced, groaning, "Augh! I can't believe I never got around to cleaning up over there."

"Er, anyway, as I was saying. Ganaha probably cleaned up a bit, before taking one of the cups and drinking some of the cider. At one point, she went back to her Rest Marker to sleep. She probably took a cup with her, since we found one in the room. Well, she fell asleep for a while, but then the Culprit woke her up, taking her away. Next thing we know for sure, she died at 4:43 this morning, a little more than two hours before we all woke up," Ichijou explained. With a sigh, he wondered, "So, what happened before 4:43?"

Minami explained grimly, "Ganaha was grabbed and dragged to the lower part of the Lift. She was tied to one of the stopped chairs with a rope from the Storage Units. After that..." Minami paused, mentioning, "Hmm, the Lift was active before I went to sleep. That would mean it was on at 11:00, eight hours before I woke up. I presume, at least, I was asleep at that point. The Culprit must have stopped in beforehand, likely as they were preparing the rest of the crime."

Nagasaki muttered, "The weapons..."

Minami nodded, "Indeed, we can assume that around three or four weapons were used, but more on that later." Going back to the original subject, she continued, "So, the Culprit took Ganaha to the lower Lift, binding her, and slowly picking away at Ganaha's life. Then, upon finishing, they took their leave. The question is: how long would they have to take to do all of that, and which of us would have had the time?"

Saruta nodded, "They would need to switch off the Lift, take a scalpel of mine, a knife of some sort, another sharp object, and perhaps most mysteriously, what Ichijou identified as Gold Dragon's glove."

Ishihara shook his head, "I still can't believe that... I mean, I do, but just...how did the Culprit get ahold of it?"

Nagasaki nodded, muttering, "No one could touch him the other night..."

Uzatei sighed, "I think the obvious solution would be, 'it was Gold Dragon', but that seems rather anticlimactic. However, looking at it one way, it's possible that Gold Dragon is not our Culprit."

Minami smirked, "Says Gold Dragon."

Uzatei rolled his eyes before explaining, "The other night, we had a sighting of Gold Dragon unlike any before: more than one person being with him for an extended time. Without any doubt, he and his costume were there. However, there is a difference between this time and the sightings at the Hot Spring by the girls, and the earlier one on the slope between First and Ground Levels."

Uzatei trailed off, simply pointing that out and going silent. After a moment, Ichijou realized, "The Lodges were locked, right?"

Uzatei nodded, "It wouldn't be too abnormal to assume Gold Dragon hid his costume in his Lodge, where none would have a chance to see it, under his bed, or in the bathroom. However, this time, he had it outside the Lodges after they were locked up. Now, say they hid it somewhere else rarely visited, like the Fridge in a Ranger Station, or a locker in the Hot Spring, and someone were to stumble upon it?"

Saruta shook his head, bringing his fingers up to fiddle with his hair curl, "Possible, yes, but unlikely. As you said, the costume would have likely been hidden in the Lodge, no? Then it would have been there when it was locked: he wouldn't have had time to retrieve it."

Ichijou gasped, "Ah, that's right! They were locked when we were all in the Auditorium."

Uzatei gave a frustrated sigh, "Then how did Gold Dragon appear!?"

As the disgruntled Fashion Designer massaged his forehead, Monokuma cleared his throat loudly, but said nothing. Ichijou glared, "Monokuma...you didn't give him his costume, did you?"

Monokuma innocently covered his mouth in his paws, gasping, "Ehhhh? Now why would I do that? Certainly not to make this Trial even the least bit more interesting. Not that everyone doesn't already know who Gold Dragon is..."

Furugori frowned, "But we don't..."

Monokuma laughed, "I mean anyone who's anyone: you guys are just a bunch of nobodies!"

Ishihara blinked, "Even Gold Dragon?"

Monokuma spat, "Especially Gold Dragon!"

After a moment, Minami began, "Well, regardless of how or why, I suppose it's not impossible for someone to get ahold of Gold Dragon's costume, as convenient for them as it sounds. Unless, of course: Gold Dragon would like to come forth and claim his glove." There was a predictable silence, to which Minami could only shake her head in disappointment, muttering, "Some hero of Justice..."

Ichijou grumbled, asking, "A-anyway! Where were we?"

Nagasaki mumbled, "Weapons."

Saruta nodded, beginning, "Ichijou-san?" Remembering, Ichijou reached into the pockets, removing the two scalpels. Saruta began to explain, "During our search of the Medical Building, I came across a used scalpel. I could tell because, although it was clean, it had a slight amount of wear on it, and two minute nicks. Alongside it, I brought one other scalpel, untouched. Despite having to deal with a handful of injuries thus far, I've had no reason to use one, and yet, one has been used. I assure you, this was not the case long before today: I maintain the Medical Building well. Feel free to come and have a look."

As Minami headed over, Uzatei asked, "But why bring it along?"

Saruta nodded, "To prove a point. In particular, the damage is minor: with the glove of Gold Dragon, it's hard to argue that it was involved in Ganaha's bruising, but the other wounds were less clear. By proving that one of the scalpels was worn, I could also postulate that it was used on the corpses."

Minami asked, "Not the legs...the arms?"

Saruta nodded, "You're half right: or left, to be specific. The cuts on the right arm were done in such high volume, I can't imagine being done by such a fragile item such as a scalpel. And for that matter, the cuts are a little thick for the thin and precise blade. I believe the first guess of a knife was correct. However, for the damage done to Ganaha's left arm, a precise scalpel would have been able to remove the skin without damaging the muscle underneath too much."

Minami grimaced, "You seem to know a lot about this."

Saruta shrugged, "Well, it may be hard to convince you why, but I can tell that this work was done by an amateur. Though the cuts were sleek, they were a bit uneven. I also feel that there was some stretching, likely from the removal of Ganaha's skin, which is still missing." Clearing his throat, he added, "And removing skin, usually for grafts, happens to be a specialty of mine, thank you very much."

Minami shrugged, "Well, we don't exactly have much else to go on...very well. But what about the other weapons? What damaged her legs and right arm?"

Ishihara asked, "You said a knife, right, Saruta-san?"

The Surgical Assistant nodded, "For the right arm, yes. I'm still foggy as to what was used on the legs, however. We checked the Gardening Shed, but there was no luck."

Minami scratched her chin, mumbling, "They were thick, short cuts..."

Furugori asked, "What other weapons are there? The knives and hatchets are in the Lodges. The Kitchen knives were all clean."

Ishihara nodded, "Yeah, and I doubt the Culprit could have gotten one easily. They were all there at dinner, and there wouldn't have been much time before 10:00 and when we all split up to go to bed."

Thinking quietly, Ichijou's eyes widened as he had a realization. Turning to the others, he asked, "Were all of the hatchets locked in the Lodges?"

Nagasaki blinked, "Mine is. I haven't touched it."

Minami, however, looked at Ichijou in surprise. Crossing her arms over her chest, she had a bit of sweat on her face as she admitted, "Mine isn't." As eyes turned to her, she explained, "I'm in the process of constructing a canoe. I've been using my hatchet. I left it down on the Ground Level."

Focusing, Uzatei wondered, "Now, who else knew that?"

Ichijou began, "Minami, me..." Looking up at the Contractor, she shook her head, implying no one else knew.

Saruta pointed out, "I believe I heard you at work once. The rhythmic tapping of an axe can carry quite far when the cicadas aren't out. It's not too far out of the realm of possibility that our Culprit heard you in passing, and investigated later."

Ishihara frowned, "If she isn't the Culprit herself."

Minami grunted, "Hardly. I may have been closest, but I got my full night of rest."

Uzatei grumbled, "Slept like a baby, while Ganaha was killed a few dozen meters away." Baring her teeth, Minami's fist shot out, jabbing Uzatei in the side. The Fashion Designer crumpled, falling to the floor like a stiff drink, splattering about. Letting out a moan of pain, he was able to push himself to his hands and knees, before staggering to his feet.

Flustered, Minami's fist shook in front of her, as she muttered, face tight with guilt, "I know that I couldn't do a thing to help her. I'm well aware of my failings, and I don't need you to point them out to me."

Coughing, Uzatei leaned against his podium, sputtering in pain, "U-understood."

Saruta continued, "So, anyone could have gotten a hold of Minami's hatchet. When did you last see it, Minami-san?"

The Contractor answered gruffly, "Yesterday. Most of the day"

Ichijou realized, "So, it must have been taken after we split up to sleep."

Ishihara nodded, "So, that's three out of four. What about the last one? There's nothing else it could have been but the knife, and we already ruled those out." After a few moments of thought, eyes turned to Nagasaki.

The girl swallowed, saying, "I didn't...I wouldn't!"

Putting a hand on his hip, Uzatei shook his head, "Well, let's not say wouldn't. I mean, one of the last times we saw her, she rebuked you. I was a bit peeved for your sake, but I can't imagine how you felt." Ichijou bit the inside of his lip, unable to really disagree.

A bit sweaty, Nagasaki shook her head, saying, "I wouldn't do...that. I've killed before: animals. Even then, I wouldn't keep one alive and in pain. Except, well..."

A bit perturbed, Furugori asked warily, "Well..?"

Scratching her cheek, Nagasaki admitted, "Once, I used an animal I'd hurt as bait so I could eat whatever came to help it..."

After a moment of silence, Ishihara said nervously, "Well, survival of the fittest...I guess."

Not pleased, Minami began, "Who's to say you didn't do the same? Perhaps you were after Gold Dragon? And Ganaha was just the bait. Of course, you couldn't just cut Ganaha up, you had to obscure the Culprit, so you grabbed other weapons. Then, when Gold Dragon showed up, you outfought him, taking his glove, perhaps even revealing his identity somehow..."

Saruta shook his head, "A few too many leaps in logic there."

Minami shrugged, "If the pieces fit..."

As Nagasaki simply stared in fright, Ichijou remembered, "Er, Minami-san, Nagasaki was asleep for the full eight hours."

Minami froze, as Ishihara nodded, "Yeah, I don't think she could even get up to the Fourth Level and back before eleven, let alone after Ganaha fell asleep."

After another moment, Minami let out a sigh, before turning to Nagasaki, admitting, "I apologize. Perhaps I was getting a bit ahead of myself there..."

Uzatei nodded, "I was tempted to agree with you, until the matter of hours slept was brought up. I suppose yourself and Ichijou are also exempt. So, in descending order..." Uzatei snapped his gaze to Ishihara, asking, "A half an hour...is that enough time?"

The Aeronaut thought for a moment, before suggesting, "Well, I could have taken a knife from the Kitchen and lied about it, that'd shave a few minutes. Plus, you guys think I'm Gold Dragon, so that might knock off a few more. Plus I'm pretty fast, so-"

Saruta chortled, "Shouldn't you be defending yourself? Not the reverse."

Ishihara gave an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head with his hand. Putting his hand on his chin, he strained as he thought, "Well, even if I were fast, I'd have to sneak to grab the hatchet and scalpel yesterday without Minami or Saruta realizing, grab and kill Ganaha, then get to the Mines by 11:30 after putting everything away."

Uzatei slapped his forehead, grumbling, "Of course, not enough time, not enough time..."

Thinking, Minami said, "As for the others, they had roughly the same amount of time: Uzatei the most, and Furugori the least. Coincidentally, Uzatei was the farthest from Ganaha. That extra time puts him in line with the others. I'd say we've narrowed it down a little at least."

"But which one..." Nagasaki wondered.

Ichijou suggested, "Well, maybe we could try and guess how long the whole thing took? Now that we know how Ganaha was injured, I mean."

Minami nodded, "Very well. Saruta?"

The Surgical Assistant began to mess with his curl of hair, before beginning, "Well, to begin with, let's assume that to cross a Level to the next, it takes about ten to fifteen minutes. The only one too break that pattern is the Third Level, where the elevator is close to the entrance, however, the Culprit must have gone to the Station to capture Ganaha, so there is the time required."

Saruta elaborated, "So, firstly, Ganaha died at 4:43. Putting aside the weapons for now and other preparations for now, let us simply assume they were completed as Ganaha slept. So, she was grabbed and awoken in the Ranger Station. The Culprit dragged her across the Third Level to the elevator, which took perhaps, twenty minutes, accounting a bit extra for her resistance. Then, she was taken and tied up to the already stopped Lift: another fifteen minutes. Then, the Culprit tortured her, taking an unknown amount of time. The bandage was likely removed, and I imagine the wind blew it against the tree where we discovered it. The thicker fur coat and Dragon glove were thrown aside after the deed was done, then the Culprit went to return everything. The scalpel was cleaned and taken to the Medical Building, the hatchet returned to Minami's workplace the knife...hmm, one moment." Ichijou began to realize something: how did the Culprit clean the scalpel?

Ishihara noted, "The Culprit wouldn't have been able to put it back in the Kitchen!"

With a slight, mental shrug, Ichijou concurred, "That too."

After a moment, Saruta shook his head, saying, "No, it's also possible that...they never got it from the Kitchen." Glancing over at Nagasaki, he asked, "May we see your knife again?"

Nagasaki frowned, "But I didn't..."

Ichijou attested, "You didn't!"

Saruta nodded, "It's not impossible that your knife was simply taken from you. May we see it?"

Nagasaki swallowed, taking it out of her pocket and laying it on her podium once again before backing off. Saruta approached, and the surrounding Furugori and Uzatei leaned over carefully.

Saruta noted, "There's that blood...I wonder." Removing a glove from his pocket, he put it on, before reaching his thumb onto the blade, picking at it. After a moment, he knocked the dry blood loose, exhaling slightly, before holding up his hand, showing something glinting on his glove: a bit of moist blood.

Nagasaki muttered, "So...someone..."

Saruta nodded, "It seems likely. You said you cleaned it, but this blood here seems fresher than normal. I can't confidently see it staying like this from the other time it was used to cut Ganaha."

As Nagasaki looked away shamefully, Ichijou remembered the scene. There was something else, wasn't there? Ichijou gasped in realization, noting, "Nagasaki never got blood on her knife! The cut didn't start to bleed until afterwards!"

Ishihara's eyes widened as he shared, "Oh! I know what you're talking about! Sometimes, I've cut my finger, but it didn't start bleeding right away. Usually it does after I move a bit though."

Saruta nodded, taking off his glove and returning to his podium before stating, "It's not an unknown occurrence. However, the point is: the blood on Nagasaki's knife must have come from somewhere, and the only reasonable place is..."

Ichijou swallowed, "Ganaha."

Nagasaki looked puzzled, asking, "But how did someone take my knife?"

Minami added, "And why did they not kill you? Or at least attempt it. If someone could get close enough, they'd..."

Ichijou shook his head, insisting, "Nagasaki-chan has good instincts. I think maybe the Culprit was able to take the knife _because_ they didn't want to kill Nagasaki. Besides, who would want to try? She's a Survivalist, killing her can't be that easy! If they came up to her with 'killing intent', or whatever she was talking about a while ago, I think she'd have woken up." Having been with her in the forest, when they'd attempted to escape, he had a good feeling about his suggestion.

Uzatei nodded, "You have a point..."

Furugori frowned, "So, the Culprit took the knife, then went for Ganaha."

Minami noted, "They must have taken the knife after eleven, or possibly before. We can't say for sure how long Nagasaki was unconscious. We can assume the worst, however, and say she was asleep since around ten, or ten thirty.

Nagasaki shrugged, "I heard the announcement, at least..."

"So, now what?" Ichijou wondered aloud.

Scratching his chin, Uzatei pointed out, "You know, it's strange. There's something to suggest almost all of us, isn't there?" Looking around, he elaborated, "Ishihara-san and I are incriminated by the Gold Dragon glove. Minami's hatchet, Nagasaki's knife, Saruta's scalpels. The only ones excluded from this are Ichijou, who is freed by getting a full nights rest and..."

Furugori flinched as eyes turned towards him. He stammered, "Uh, I dunno."

"'Dunno', what?" Minami grunted.

Holding his arms towards Uzatei, Furugori said, "His question! I don't know why!"

Ichijou suggested, "Well, what would you lie to him? His knife is in his Lodge...maybe a computer?"

Ishihara grumbled, "I don't think it could be him. I mean, he's had an opportunity to kill before but didn't take it."

Uzatei shrugged, "I'm sure Sanada Shinji came up with a few reasons he didn't choose too."

Minami recalled, "Actually, Furugori himself suggested why."

Saruta wondered aloud, "Perhaps he did leave something of himself? Or the Culprit, rather. A tiny screw in Ganaha's pocket, or shoved into a knife wound. It would have been small enough that I may not have necessarily noticed..."

Nagasaki pointed out, "But the time?"

Saruta shrugged, "Very well, we may be able to break it down. From the Mall, he would have needed to go through the Mines-"

Ishihara shook his head, "He couldn't have! I was there, remember? I'd have heard the elevator, and I was in the middle tunnel, so he'd have to get by me either way."

Saruta thought for a moment, before shrugging, "Well, I'll assume you're a light sleeper then. So, he went up, through the Fourth Level, stopping the Lift, then going down. To go all the way to the bottom Ground Level without going through the Mines must have taken an hour, at least. Then: another half an hour or more to go back to the Third Level, after have grabbing the scalpel, hatchet, and knife... It's such a lengthily path, I can't see it happening, not without crossing through the Mines while Ishihara slept." Ishihara continued to frown at Saruta, who retorted, "It is not impossible that someone snuck by you."

Disgruntled, Ishihara let out a course sigh, grumbling, "Fine, I guess it is possible..."

Saruta nodded, continuing, "So, in that case, from the Mall down, it might have only taken twenty minutes to reach Ground Level. Furugori could have grabbed the hatchet, gone up, got the scalpel, gone up, gotten the knife...by the time he'd reach Ganaha, it would probably take an hour and ten to fifteen minutes. Then to take her from there to the Fourth Level to stop the Lift, that would be another thirty minutes. Two hours, almost. Then to finish the job, he'd have to return to the lower Floors: to go underground would take another half hour, and he'd also have to make the organized mess he made in the store he slept."

Furugori sighed dejectedly, "That would take me about two or three hours. Because it did."

Minami shook her head, suggesting, ""Unless you made that mess earlier. Who went by the Mall before last night?" There was silence, no one answering yes.

Saruta nodded, admitting, "Fair enough, but I think we're quite finished. Even taking that into account, Furugori doesn't quite have enough time."

Ichijou scratched his head, letting out a sigh: Saruta had a good head for numbers. He'd been so quiet these last few Trials.

Saruta sighed, adding, "And I was in a similar position to Furugori. I would also have needed to go up and down to many times to commit the murder. Although I must admit to not having an alibi like the controlled mess you created."

Ishihara said, "So that leaves..." Turning to Uzatei, he studied him for a moment, before pointing out, "You were closest to the hatchet and scalpel, so...ah!" Raising his finger, he pointed out, "You could have even taken a Kitchen knife after everyone left! And before I showed up and checked the knives in the morning, who was there before you?"

"No one," Ichijou said, adding, "Uzatei-san was there when I got there, and we were alone..."

Raising his hands defensively, Uzatei reasoned, "Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves..."

Nagasaki wondered, "How long? To walk, I mean."

Uzatei nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, that!"

Thinking for a moment, Saruta began aloud, "From the First Level, the hatchet and knife could have been obtained before 10:30. Then he could have rested for a while, waking up to ambush Ganaha. It would take...fifteen, thirty...between thirty and forty minutes to reach Ganaha, another thirty-five to trap her, then another forty to return and go to sleep. No, a bit longer to return what was taken..."

Minami did the math, suggesting, "So, a minimum of one hour and forty five minutes. Plus the time taken to stop the Lift and torture Ganaha to death."

Saruta continued, "If Uzatei had done base preparations by 10:30, he had eight and a half hours until 7:00. Given that he only slept a little more than five hours, he has roughly three hours to do the rest, including more than enough free time to put Ganaha in the sorry state she was in."

Twitching his eye, Uzatei sputtered, "Erm, let's be honest now...I wouldn't have wanted to go into the Fourth Level twice, now would I? It's far too cold, plus that time spent changing..."

Ishihara shook his head, "But you'd have too! You had to go up to stop the Lift after eleven, then take Ganaha to the lower landing."

Uzatei blinked in silence, before mumbling, "Wait just one moment...there was something on the upper landing, aside from the button to stop the Lift."

Ichijou nodded, "The blood? Yeah, we didn't really figure out how it got there."

After a moment, Minami said, "It would have to have come from Ganaha, no? Who else among us is wounded?" Ichijou silently looked at his healing finger, but he knew he couldn't had left a bloodstain like that.

Saruta began, "I think the strangest thing about the bloodstain isn't its location, but the amount. It's too large to be a cut, but it's too small to be the extent of Ganaha's wounds."

Ichijou remembered, "What about that fur coat? And the bandage?"

Furugori wondered, "Could the Culprit have maybe ripped off the bandage, tied Ganaha to the Lift while it was moving, then gone to stop it...no, that wouldn't work."

Ishihara suggested, "The reverse?"

After a moment, Ichijou blinked, before gasping, "Yeah, I think that's it! The Culprit didn't take Ganaha to the lower landing, they went to the Lift Store! The bandage got lost halfway, and ended up against the tree."

Nagasaki nodded, "The fur coat..."

Uzatei slapped the bottom of his fist to his palm in realization, nodding, "Was underneath Ganaha as the Culprit did their dirty work. The bloodstain..."

Saruta continued, "Was vaguely triangular, likely from the cut in Ganaha's fur coat, caused by Nagasaki. The coat caught most of the blood, but some of it slipped through that cut." Turning to the Survivalist, he noted, "It seems you inadvertently helped us." Nagasaki frowned, not exactly pleased with her method.

Ichijou summarized, "So, the Culprit took Ganaha up to the Lift Store, stopped the Lift there, and tied her up. Then, they used the fur coat to catch the blood before activating the Lift, sending Ganaha down to the lower landing!" After that, they just needed to walk down, put the fur coat and glove by the landing, then keep going down to return Nagasaki's knife, Minami's hatchet, and the scalpel."

Minami pointed out, "And the Lift Store is closest too..."

Furugori frowned, "The Observatory, where there's a secret entrance to the underground Mall."

Uzatei nodded, "It might have been possible for you: less walking involved."

Ichijou frowned, "Really? The Mall is still pretty far from the lower levels. Actually, since he would have had to take Ganaha from the Third Level all the way up to the top of the Fourth, it's actually a longer distance, isn't it?"

After a moment, Uzatei nodded, "I can't argue with that."

Minami glared at him, noting, "Yet, even so, you aren't quite clear yet. Even with the added distance, I still feel as though you are in to advantageous a position. Being able to grab the scalpel and hatchet before ten gives you a huge time advantage."

Grimacing, Uzatei fidgeted in his spot, clearly thinking roughly, before grumbling, "Well, do you want to vote now? Just because I can't come up with an argument..." Looking over to Ichijou, he asked, "You must have something."

Ichijou frowned, shaking his head. Uzatei slumped, bowing his head, moaning, "The peasant has forsaken me: I'm doomed."

Ichijou groaned, "Hey..."

With a snort, Minami interrupted, "Well, it does feel too early to be throwing votes, but there is still one talkative suspect we have yet to consider."

Ichijou nodded, looking away from Ichijou at the Surgical Assistant, who didn't even blink as the attention shifted. Minami began, "You were closest to Ganaha. I wonder..." Moving from her podium, she headed over to Saruta, stopping in front of him, demanding, "Open your mouth."

Saruta blinked in bewilderment, before complying, stretching his law. Minami lightly locked two on her fingers on his chin, before pulling her face in. Ichijou's jaw dropped, his initial assumption being that she was going to kiss him, but she stopped short. After a moment, she nodded, letting go and stepping back, returning to her own podium, ignoring the surprised stares. Crossing her arms over her chest, she revealed, "If you are truly innocent, explain why your breath smells of hard apple cider."

Saruta breathed a sigh of relief, explaining, "Well, it certainly wasn't our short breakfast. Before we ate, I was hoping for at least some nourishment, so when Ichijou-san and I passed by the Ranger Station, I took a little drink."

Ichijou nodded with a shrug, "He did, although I didn't think it was a good idea."

Glaring, Minami suggested, "Isn't that even more suspicious then? Were you, perhaps, trying to hide something? Last night, you remembered the alcohol, and headed over to the Ranger Station, only to find Ganaha partaking in it already."

Furugori interrupted, adding, "You two were the ones who enjoyed it most last time..."

Minami nodded, "Indeed. Ganaha was also aware of your Hippocratic Oath...or at least partially, so she may have let down her guard. After she fell asleep from the liquor, you could have been in a position to bind her then and there, saving time later, when you otherwise would have needed to struggle to take her up. And those numbers you've been spouting out...assumptions. Even your assessment of the body can't be taken at face value."

Face tightening in focus, Saruta began to sweat, despite the cold. He stated, "I will not hide...I did, in fact share a drink with Ganaha last night. It was also my idea to clean up a bit: I could not stand the flies..." Wiping his brow, he finished, "But I did not kill her, nor take advantage of her in any way! She drank more than I, and in her stupor, she began to act...inappropriately. I do not like being touched, let alone...fondled. I took my leave, and she did not complain, falling asleep shortly thereafter. But that was my mistake...I left her alone, instead of staying with her through the night."

Starting to shake, he gripped the sides of his podium, muttering, "I couldn't bear the thought of anyone being attracted to a wretch like me, even in the state she was in. There was nothing genuine about it, she's never so much as smiled at me in her right state of mind. I imagine it was instinct, or hormones. She did mention she repressed herself, days ago, to set an example to her employees. I didn't want to be near her, my wretched presence alone should be evidence enough of that. But I would never hurt her." Ichijou could only frown in pity: he didn't like seeing the normally composed boy in this state of self-hatred... What had fueled it?

But despite his pity, Ichijou knew he couldn't just let the suspicion slide: Saruta was the last to see Ganaha Eriko. That and, there was something else bothering him. Ichijou asked, "Saruta-san. I said it before, and I'm going to say it again: you can tell me anything, and I'll be confidential about it. I brought this up because I want to ask...that little box you found in the Medical Building earlier...was it yours?"

Blinking, Saruta shook his head, "No, it was not mine."

Ichijou continued, "Then whose was it?"

Saruta shook his head, "I do not know, but it is not relevant to this case!"

Ichijou asked, "Really?"

Saruta nodded, "Really."

Ichijou Mitsuzi and Saruta Bimaru kept their eyes locked for a few moments until Ichijou nodded, "Okay, Saruta-kun, I believe you." However, Saruta's reaction was not a pleased smile, but a disgusted glower. Knowing Saruta's personality, however, Ichijou couldn't help but feel that his glare had been truly intended for Saruta himself, not Ichijou.

Minami, a bit disgruntled at the evidence that had just been dismissed, grunted, "Very well, perhaps there is another way we can figure this out. The hatchet, the knife, the glove, and the scalpel. The knife was cleaned mostly, as it still had a little bit on it, the hatchet remains unseen, so we can't be certain. The glove is covered in blood from the fur coat, but it wouldn't exactly have been to bloody after doing the damage it did. However..."

Looking at Saruta, she began, "The scalpel is clean, almost perfectly clean. How did you manage that one, Saruta? Or to be less direct, how would one have managed that?" Ichijou's eyes widened, as he was glad someone had brought it up.

A bit uncomfortable, Saruta began to empty his pockets, placing a few things onto the podium in front of him: a few more gloves, the small bottle of sanitizer, a small roll of gauze, a few band-aids in various shapes, and an ElectroID. He explained, "This is all I have. The scalpels are in Ichijou's possession. Did anyone notice anything in particular about the other scalpels in the Medical Building?"

Ishihara shook his head, "No, and we checked..."

Furugori nodded, "Pretty thoroughly. All we noticed was that one drawer had two less scalpels than the others, and two drawers were only missing one."

Saruta blinked, asking, "Excuse me?" Furugori nodded, and Saruta crossed his arms over his chest, stating, "If only I had been more thorough."

Ichijou blinked, asking, "What's wrong? You said that was fine."

Saruta shook his head, saying, "When I did a check of the drawers in the stands on our first day, there were enough scalpels to have three in each one, except for one drawer, so I rearranged them accordingly. One drawer had one missing scalpel, though it would be more accurate to say it was never there. Ichijou and I took two from another drawer, but yet another drawer was missing a scalpel it should have had. Where did it go?"

Minami scoffed, "You got rid of it, obviously. Tossed it off a cliff, hid it in the snow...finding it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. You wouldn't have needed to worry about cleaning it either."

Saruta nodded, "This is true. But why make a discrepancy? A better course of action would be to claim that we were always missing two scalpels."

Uzatei shrugged, "Reverse psychology?"

Ishihara shook his head, mumbling, "That's not what was bothering me though..." Looking over at the two scalpels in front of Ichijou, he asked, "You said that one must have been the murder weapon, because it was worn, and none of them have been used. But if it had been used on Ganaha, you couldn't have cleaned it off. At least not that thoroughly: except for the wear, it's as good as new."

Understanding, Furugori mumbled, "But it must have been used somehow, or somewhere, right?" Saruta did not answer, simply sweating.

Minami demanded, "Roll up your sleeves."

Saruta let out a weak laugh, before complying, showing his pale white wrists. Minami shook her head, "No scars..."

Saruta shook his head, "Self-mutilation as a cry for attention? I understand why you think so low of me, at least." Rolling one of his sleeves back down, and the other all the way up, he moved away from his podium, heading towards Ichijou. He stated, "I...would like to talk..."

Gaping, Ichijou nodded, "That's great! Er, I mean, don't force yourself."

As Saruta got closer, however, Nagasaki warned, "Careful!" As Ichijou was temporarily distracted by Nagasaki, Saruta lunged, snatching one of the scalpels from the podium. Cautiously, Ichijou took a step back, but Saruta didn't pursue, instead stepping away, towards the center of the Courtroom. Minami gripped her podium, as if to leap and grapple with Saruta if need be.

The Surgical Assistant didn't seem to mind, his face covered in sweat, his self-pitying smile faint. With the scalpel, he traced a line down the underside of his arm, nodding, "Yes, that would do it, wouldn't it? End...everything."

Realizing what a cut like that could do, Ichijou gasped, "No!"

Saruta nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. I will share my story: the contents of the box, the missing piece of evidence, and my history. Then, after having broadcast it to the world, I will end my life. My only reason to live is to heal the suffering of others through surgery, but...a monster like me? Who would let me so much as look at them if they knew?"

The room was coldly silent, and not just because of the vents and their icy excretions. Holding his scalpel at his side, Saruta said, "Not once, have I ever hurt anyone, yet still I am worse than any murderer. I have a strange...attraction. Not sexual: it was simple affection. For an organ, specifically the most important one: the skin. It comes in many shades and textures, varying in darkness, roughness, paleness, softness... Like the most doting parent, it protects you from life forms more real than anything you think is hiding in your closet. As I studied it, I felt it was more a Guardian to me than my parents: so absorbed in their money I couldn't believe they had ever loved each other. My own fondness became an obsession...I took to the streets every so often, wandering until I found something akin to my interest. It took ages, but I finally stumbled across the corpse of a homeless man. Though he was a wretched thing in life and death, I still took a small, coin sized square of skin. I preserved it, but I became hungry: I was compelled to take more, different colors, textures... I continued my prowling, only stealing from the dead. The news began to catch on, suggesting a serial killer. Without even realizing it, my scent for the dead had caused me to take my gains from murder victims."

"However, the first to discover me was a detective, who knew I did nothing wrong. Even so, the thought that what I had done could get out nearly ruined me: I wanted to die. He, however, felt my passion could be properly utilized. He pulled some strings, and in exchange for my assistance in his case, I landed a job at a hospital, where I could be in close contact with that which I desired. This man made a critical error. I should have been weaned from my sick obsessions! And yet he only furthered them," Saruta shuddered in disgust, continuing, "Tamura...Tamura Ryunosuke was, and will be, my final desecration. After you and Mikage left me alone with the corpse, I did my work quickly, before anyone else could arrive. Doing such a thing was risky beyond belief, but I couldn't resist it. And yet, I can't blame that detective. Only I am too blame."

Running his free hand roughly down his hair, he said, "The Culprit, whoever they were, knew this about me. They skinned Ganaha's arm, perhaps even alive, and packaged the flesh, leaving it in the Medical Building for me to find. That is all: I never hurt Ganaha, in life or death. I can only pray you'll believe me, though I wouldn't blame you for voting me the Culprit, if only to wipe me off this Earth. And such, I will do the deed myself." Saruta raised his scalpel, bringing it to his arm. However, it dropped from his shaking hand as he realized, "Ah, of course...to kill myself here would only complicate matters for you, how selfish of me." He didn't seem surprised of the looks of uncomprehending uneasiness he received from the others: Furugori grew greenish, Nagasaki seemed unable to comprehend, while Uzatei had a mild grimace of disgust.

However, Ichijou grumbled, "No, you're wrong..." Stepping away from his podium, Ichijou approached a hesitant Saruta, taking the scalpel off the ground. He muttered, elaborating, "You can't die: you shouldn't!"

Saruta gave a shaky laugh, saying, "This is why I admire you, Ichijou Mitsuzi. As naïve as it might be, you still refuse to let anyone die."

Gritting his teeth, Ichijou raised his free arm, striking him across the face. Saruta staggered, but didn't fall, looking back as Ichijou shouted, "So what if it's naïve!?" Tossing the scalpel aside, Ichijou continued to yell, "Is trusting in people, even if they do bad things naïve? Should we just cut Minami out, because she tried to kill someone in this stupid Game? Should we hate Uzatei and Ishihara, just because one of them might be a superhero who's rescued people, but won't tell us? Nagasaki can't interact normally, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't be treated normally. You..." Looking up and down Saruta, he shook his head, "You've saved how many lives? You're not worthless! Sure, you cut up some corpses, and it's gross and I don't understand why, but...you just need help. I can't give it to you, but someone can. Maybe not in here, but there's someone!"

Clenching his fists at his side, Ichijou grumbled, "So what if thinking everything's going to be alright is naïve? So what if I'm afraid of dying? So what if I don't want to see anyone Executed, even if they killed someone else. I...I'm just a kid." Wiping roughly at his eyes, he fought the tears starting to well up. This was all so big, much bigger than him, a country boy who'd only known one landscape his whole life.

Looking away shamefully, Saruta stumbled back to his podium, and a sniffling Ichijou did the same, having finally managed to beat back most of his tears. Letting out a few coughs, Ichijou caught his breath, saying, "Someone killed Ganaha. No, they did far worse. Call me naïve all you want, but...it wasn't you, Saruta-san. I don't think it was you either, Uzatei-san." Looking between them, he said, "You're not bad people."

Minami cleared her throat, before pointing out, "Was Kirigiri a bad person? What about Kobayashi? Sanada?"

Ichijou shook his head, stating, "No, I don't think they were bad people either. I said it was Monokuma, didn't I? He pulled things to his favor so a murder could happen. Even then, Kobayashi and Kirigiri showed remorse. Sanada might have had his reasons too, but Monokuma didn't even give him a chance to talk."

Monokuma shrugged, "Hey, once you get him started, he doesn't stop!"

Ignoring the bear, Minami asked, "And me?"

Ichijou shook his head, "You asked me, didn't you? About if I thought you would try again or not. I think that was just your way of asking for help: you didn't want to kill anyone. Why would you, except to get out of here? That's why even though I never helped you build anything like I promised, you didn't take this inventive. You had two nights to try something, but you didn't. You've been busing yourself with the books, and that canoe, right? To keep your mind off the outside world?" Minami looked aside, not replying. Ichijou finished, "But whoever killed Ganaha…they did more than just kill her. Even a good person forced to do bad things would go that far. There's no reason! It only made more evidence!"

After a moment of silence, Ishihara said, "We can't just assume no one killed her though. No way it was suicide."

Furugori, in thought, mumbled, "Gold Dragon..."

Uzatei shrugged, "And who would that be?"

Blinking, Furugori shook his head, saying, "No, I mean...Except for Uzatei or maybe Saruta, the Culprit couldn't have been anyone, except...the Priest of Despair. Gold Dragon, whoever the Sixteenth Student is."

Ishihara frowned, "That's too convenient..."

Ichijou shook his head, "It fits though, doesn't it? Who else but a Priest of Despair would torture someone like that?"

Uzatei grimaced, "Making Ganaha Despair, or something like that? Is that what you're thinking?"

Furugori nodded, "Yeah. I mean, we didn't find any extra Rest Markers, did we? He could have just slept in the Shrine."

Minami shook her head, "Not both nights, he must have moved from the Third Level."

Ichijou suggested, "Unless he was on the Fourth Level the first night, in the Cabin..."

Ishihara blinked, "Gold Dragon?"

Ichijou nodded, "It would fit with both Ishihara's and Uzatei's testimonies: they both said they were elsewhere."

Minami grunted, "Do you have any evidence?" Ichijou briefly remembered the hero's dark words, when he suggested Talent was a blight, but only shook his head, feeling it was too late to bring it up now, especially when it didn't seem to matter a whole lot.

Minami grumbled, "I refuse to vote without evidence: I say we chose Uzatei and be done with it."

Uzatei whined, "Why must you bully me so. Is it my money? I'll give you money."

Minami snorted, "Money can't bring back the dead, or undo this Game." Uzatei could only groan.

Shaking his head, Ichijou said, "I just...can't see it being Uzatei. Sure, he can be mean, but torture? Plus, how could he know about Saruta's...condition?"

Minami shrugged, "The same way this detective did? Before we started the Game. News, influence..."

After a moment Uzatei shook his head, "Now, it is logic like that which reveals you as the lowborn you are. It would be far better to hold such facts over him as blackmail, to create an accomplice."

Saruta shook his head, "I would much rather die, thank you very much."

Furugori added, "And if that were the case, Saruta-san would have said something by now."

Uzatei blinked, his expression blank, before shrugging, "I just can't win."

Monokuma laughed, "Very well, let's call the vote!"

Ichijou gritted his teeth, slamming his fist down on his podium, crying out, "I'm done!" as eyes turned to him, he shook his head, "I can't...I can't vote against any of you. I'm voting for the Sixteenth Student. Whether they're the Priest of Despair, Gold Dragon, both, neither...I can't vote against you guys." His gaze on the floor, he let out a shaky laugh, elaborating, "I said it earlier, didn't I? I don't think any of you are bad people. How could I vote against you after saying that? That'd just be...hypocritical, I think."

Minami grunted, "And you expect us to vote with you?"

Ichijou shook his head, "You're all each your own person, and none of you are as naïve as me. I think you'll vote for the person you think it is. We may not know for sure, we may not be able to find out, but...that's what these votes are for, right? If we knew the Culprit for sure every time, there wouldn't be much point, huh?" Ichijou gave a smile, but despite the apparent warmth, it was accented with a nervous fear.

Ishihara shook his head, saying, "I can't see anything wrong with it." Reaching his hand out, he cast his vote. As did the others, Uzatei sweating a bit, knowing full well that if he were voted guilty, he was dead either way.

As the votes were called in, the multicolored wheel returned, sprouting from behind Monokuma's throne once again. It began to spin, before finally landing on the red space, the black writing reading 'Sixteenth Student'. Monokuma laughed, "Upupupu, what a choice that was! I wonder if you were correct?"

Surprised at the result, Ichijou looked at the others, asking, "Guys?"

Furugori scratched his head, "I think you had a compelling argument..."

Nagasaki nodded, "I trust you, Ichijou-san."

Minami sighed, "Likewise. More than I distrust Uzatei Kotetsu, at least."

"Hey..." Uzatei grumbled.

"No, 'hey' you!" Monokuma snarled. He raged, "Don't interrupt me! Besides, don't you want to hear the testimony from the Priest?" Ichijou's heart spasmed at the words, and the Elevator began to rise, heading out of sight. It was several minutes before the Students heard the Elevator on the return trip, the rumbling getting steadily louder.

Finally, it came to a stop, the grate shuddering open, a cloaked figure stepping out. Ichijou recognized the black hood and white mask, with black eye slits, one crossed with a Monokuma like eye marking, and the red, crescent of a mouth. Without word, the Priest circled the room, heading to the empty spot next to Saruta and the portrait of Ganaha, opposite of Kobayashi's portrait. After reaching the spot, the Priest laughed, "Ufufufufu, so it comes to this. I suppose, before we begin, I should share a crucial piece of knowledge with you."

A hand peeking out from one of the sleeves, the Priest grabbed his robes, tearing them off, throwing the cloak behind him. However, as Ichijou saw the Priest, still masked, he was starting to doubt his preconceptions. Around the mask, Ichijou could also see a mane of curly, dark orange hair, but 'he' wore a white kimono, covered in a red hakama, befitting of a miko Preistess. The girl laughed, her voice less deep, "I'm not a 'Priest', I'm a 'Priestess'!" The, the girl grabbed her mask, revealing a set of red eyes behind a small pair of spectacles. Tossing it behind her, she finished, "Oh wait, I'm not a Priestess, I'm a Director! Super High School Level Director, Tachibana Chiyoko! Nice ta meetcha." At the greeting, she held her hand by her face, index finger and pinkie extended as she winked, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth.

Minami's eyes widened as she recounted, "You...Super High School Level Despair!"

Tachibana waved her hand over her mouth, shooshing, "Hey, spoilers! What if someone hasn't read Volume 3 yet? You're ruining it! Well, then again, scum who checks out the sequels first are the worst kinds of scum!"

Furugori frowned, "We already know about that though."

Tachibana nodded, "Good! Well, enough about me...actually, no screw that, more about me!"

Trying to think back to one of the earlier mysteries, Ichijou asked, "You were the one laughing on the phone! On our first day here!"

Tachibana smirked, "Yup! I mean, that Kirigiri: so funny!" Bringing her hand up to her face, she mimed talking a phone as she blubbered mockingly, "Hello? Hello? Who's there!?"

Ishihara noted, "Well, you can't be Gold Dragon, can you..."

Tachibana shrugged, "Nope! Not like I'd want to be a stupid-hero anyway. Yuck, comics are so trashy."

Uzatei huffed, "I'll have you know, some of them are regarded as _literature_."

Tachibana snorted, "Yeah, by the same crowd that thinks games are art!"

Minami raised an eyebrow, asking, "Really? For some reason, I doubt that."

Tachibana pouted, "Why would you doubt me? It's not like I put you in here and demanded you kill each other."

Ichijou scowled, "You..."

Tachibana shrugged, "I didn't!" Lip quivering, she whined, "Ak-kun, they hate me!" At the silence, she looked around, before pouting, "Oh right, he died."

Minami muttered, "Ak-kun...Akumada?"

Tachibana smirked, "Nope! Or, well, sorta. Gosh, don't act like you know everything when you haven't read the whole story."

Minami scowled, "The book had too much redacted information. Your doing, I presume?"

Saruta spat, "So, excluding your murder, what else have you done behind the scenes?"

Tachibana put a finger to her lip as she though, before smiling, "Oh yeah! I almost got caught once! I mean, how could I just _not_ swoop down when a bunch of cute boys were swimming together? The male bonding! The boy's love! Fujoshi paradise! Got a little prank in with the bigfoot print too, and the fan service made it so worth it."

Confused by her terminology, Ichijou shook his head, "Fujoshi? Fan service?"

Tachibana grinned, "Turned the corner and got a sight of two cute butts." Altering her voice a bit to make it sound deeper, she giggled, "Nice~"

Ichijou realized where he'd heard that before, as did Uzatei. The Fashion Designer looked at his rear, saying, "Perhaps I shouldn't have gone with the racing style. I feel wronged."

Tachibana argued, "What's the point of having it if you ain't gonna rock it!?" With a smug grin, she repeatedly winked at the brown haired, bespectacled boy, who ignored her eye spasms.

Exasperated, Saruta sighed, "I believe we have gone quite far from the point..." Glaring at Tachibana, he stated, "Were I not under Hippocratic Oath, I would strike you until you bled, but I will let Monokuma do the work."

Tachibana snorted, "Not gonna happen!" As Ichijou's heart sank, she laughed, "I'm going to explain, in vivid detail, how I could never have killed Ganaha Eriko!"

Following her words, there was a stunned silence, but even Tachibana could tell it wasn't a reaction to the threat of her testimony. Blinking in confusion, she asked, "Eh? What's wrong?"

Ichijou explained, "We already voted..."

Tachibana blinked, looking around the Courtroom. "Eh?" she muttered. Seeing the wheel above Monokuma's throne, she gasped, "Ehhhhhhhh!?" Jabbering like a loon, she pointed at the wheel, "Who, where, when, what, why, how!?" Snarling, she spat, "Monokuma!"

Cowering, the bear apologized, "B-but mistress, I thought..."

Tachibana shouted, "You cast the vote without me!?"

Minami shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Saruta nodded, "It would be the fourth, to be precise."

Mouth hanging open, the edge of the Director's lip twitched as she muttered, "I can't believe this..."

Turning to Monokuma, Ishihara asked, "Well, did she do it?"

Monokuma began, "Did she? Well-"

"No duh!" Tachibana spat. Face full of impatient disappointment, she began, "After all you butt pirates went to sleep, I was chilling in my Shrine. Of course, the previous night, I was deep in the forests on the Second Level, where no one would find me. Anyway, Saruta came by, but left, so I thought I'd stalk him, yandere style! Good thing too, since he was cheating on me with that skank, Ganaha Eriko! They got wasted at the Ranger Station, and Ganaha started hugging him, getting all cozy, so he got out of dodge. Then she went to sleep herself, so I left! Of course, I couldn't let her just live, but I wanted her to sleep off some of that booze. It nulls the senses, you know, and I wanted her to feel it in full. I went down a few levels, grabbing Minami's hatchet and stealing one of Saruta's scalpels. Then, I pickpocketed Nagasaki's knife while she slept like a baby. I also found Gold Dragon's glove, though no telling where! Spoilers."

"So, after a little while, I went back to Ganaha nabbed her from the Ranger Station, and took her for a little trip! Grabbed her fur coat too: it's cold up there! So, we went alllll the way to the Lift Store, lost the bandage on the way there too. Had to make sure big ol' Minami didn't hear the screams! Anyway when we showed up, I tied her to one of the chairs after I stopped the Lift, and left the fur coat under her. Then, she begged and screamed while I had my fun. A little of this, a little of that: you know what's up! The fur coat caught all the blood...er, well, most of it. Anyway, I sent her on a trip down. She wasn't responsive at that point though, probably died. So, I stopped the Lift, grabbed my things, and left. I cleaned the knife and hatchet off in the snow, and the scalpel too. I left the fur coat and glove by the lower landing, where Ganaha was. I returned the knife and hatchet, but I totally forgot about the scalpel! It's still back in the Shrine, where I waited until Monokuma gave me the signal to head over here."

Pointing her fingers at her face, she stated with complete seriousness, "It was you, wasn't it, Tachibana Chiyoko!?"

Blinking, she corrected herself, "Me, Tachibana Chiyoko." Getting excited again, she laughed, "I, Tachibana Chiyoko!" Scowling, she hissed, "You bastards! You weren't supposed to figure me out! This was supposed to be the grand finale! Endgame! The last Trial, but..." turning her gaze to Ichijou, she grumbled, "You and your gross Hopes. I didn't think I'd actually get foiled by that. Not in a million years! It sure as hell didn't happen last time."

Realizing something, Minami mentioned, "The ending of the Volumes were obscured, but somehow, you survived? What a pity..."

Tachibana shrugged, "Eh, not important." Turning to the throne, she demanded, "Monokuma! Rev up those Executions!"

"Wait!" Ichijou interrupted. Tachibana angled her head towards him as he asked, "With you gone...is it over?"

The edges of Tachibana's mouth twitched, and she cracked in another smile, laughing, "Of course not, idiot! Stupid idiot! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! Sure, things aren't going as planned, but we can ad lib it, you know?" Grinning, she struck a pose, her thumbs aimed at her face as she explained, "You think I'm alone in this? Let's put it this way: I've got someone I'm close to, who's far away, and I've got someone who's pretty close, but still distant."

Not understanding, Ishihara asked, "What do you mean?"

Tachibana shouted, "Figure it out yourselves! Gosh, there's that poem too, but you haven't even tried to figure it out! Come on, get it together." Turning away, she made her way to the Execution Chamber. Stopping, she muttered, "You know...I could tell you something." Twirling about, she flashed a smile, stating, "But would you believe me? It's so strangely ridiculous that it could only be true."

Minami grunted, "Out with it."

Tachibana frowned, "But..."

Uzatei adjusted his glasses, adding, "We can make our own judgments."

Letting out a sigh, Tachibana waved her hand dismissively, "Fine, fine...you see, I'm not the one who put you all here. It was him!" Raising her finger, she jabbed it, aiming between Nagasaki and Yokozuna's podiums, where Furugori Yasuo stood.

Eyes widening in confusion, the Computer Engineer gasped, "Eh?"

Tachibana smiled, "It's true!" Turning about, she gave a wave, she finishing, "Well, see you later...not!"

* * *

**TACHIBANA CHIYOKO HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDER**

**PREPARING EXECUTION...**

Hakama flowing around her feet, Tachibana Chiyoko went through the Execution Chamber door, her head held high as she crossed under a red arch, ascending a wide, zig-zagging stone staircase, which seemed to go on for ages. When the lengthily stretch came to a stop, it opened up into yet another shrine. A long, cobbled path stretched to the main building itself, where a number of paper puppets hung, dressed to resemble a certain Supermodel and her many cracked personas. Lining the path were dozens and dozens of Monokuma's in various states of dress, garbed in the dress of priests and priestesses, from pure cloth robes and pointed, black caps to white kimonos and red hakamas. They mulled about in between lit lanterns in the dim room, shaking prayer beads, staves with paper strips trailing from them, or metal rods with links of rings rattling.

**Cast in the Name of Despair: Ye **_**Guilty**_

Stepping past the crowds of muttering bears, Tachibana didn't even blink at the scene before her. About halfway down the path, she stopped at a stone font, rippling with murky water. Unperturbed, she grabbed a wooden ladle, scooping up a portion of the water and rinsing her hands, cleaning herself of errant, instinctual Hopes. Returning the ladle, she continued on the path, stepping down to another landmark: an uma board, displaying multiple wooden plaques with various prayers, much like the one elsewhere in the Resort. Running her hand down them, the ones she touched began to sway, rippling as they swung, for no other reason than her amusement.

Reaching the altar at last, Tachibana stopped, looking into the dark grate. Reaching into her robe, she pulled out a handful of coins, tossing them in with a clatter. As they rattled about inside, Tachibana clapped her hands together twice, before bowing her head in prayer. Above her, the Enoshima shaped dolls began to shake, their limbs and thin, grainy hair shuddering in denial. Tachibana simply blinked, as the sound of things thumping to the ground was heard behind her. Turning her head over her shoulder, she saw the Monokuma's, their objects spilled to the ground, arms limp at their sides in Despair.

Knowing what must be done at the denial from their idol, in unison, the Monokumas withdrew a number of large, wooden bows, which were a light color, with black stripes going down the length of the weapon. Each one then drew an arrow, notching it into the bow, and taking aim. Tachibana did her best to ignore it, raising her clasped hands to the Junko idols above her, praying for forgiveness. Their gyrations did not cease, and the Monokumas fired. Arrows pelted the shrine, bouncing off the stone and wood, a few finding their mark in Tachibana's back, staining the white kimono with the Director's passion. Hands still clasped, the Director staggered, her legs straining to keep her chubby bulk up, despite her extra flesh being the only thing that kept her alive. Grinning, Tachibana turned around, shaking with anticipation, her mouth stretched into a wide grin as the Monokumas lined up their second shot.

With the twang of a dozen bowstrings, more arrows from the second volley found their mark than the last time. Now resembling a porcupine, Tachibana Chiyoko's legs gave way, and she fell, the arrows in her front propping her up and digging deeper as her lifeblood stained the unholy ground.

* * *

Back in the Courtroom, the witnesses to the Director's Execution were silent, but out of partial satisfaction more than disgust. Ichijou himself was split: this girl was unhinged, and seemed to welcome death. Even the thought alone went against the fiber of Ichijou's being, that of basic nature. He didn't understand, and felt like he never would.

Monokuma stared blankly, seeming to slump back in his throne, before muttering, "Huh. Whoops! That's six more people getting out alive than I expected."

Face hardening, Minami grunted, "You..."

Monokuma shrugged, "Oh calm your tits. It's not like I cheated or anything: plans are plans, this one just hit a little bump, is all. Like she said, the mastermind who locked you in here is right with you! It might be tricky, but I'm sure I can keep things going for a little while longer, but even I have limits to my patience." At his ominous words, the Students could only wait in silence until the bear left them, hopping away. With no incentive to stay, they began to file towards the Elevator, returning with as large a group that had entered for once.

As the contraption rose, Furugori sputtered nervously, "I...I don't know what she's saying!"

Ichijou had to admit, "I don't believe her though."

Furugori let out a sigh of relief, but Minami noted, "At the same time, we shouldn't just ignore her though. Certainly, you must know something."

Furugori frowned, "We've been here for almost two weeks, haven't we? I haven't been here before, or even really heard about this place." Thinking for a moment, he began, "Well, there was that one thing I was gonna say earlier. I was in the electronics store, checking out things, right? Well, they were way more advanced than any appliances like them I've seen before. But it doesn't make any sense: this place is just a Resort. Why would it have such top of the line stuff? The prices didn't really reflect it."

Uzatei shrugged, "There wasn't anything particularly unusual about them..."

Furugori scratched his head, sighing, "Really? Maybe I need to go shopping more often..."

Ishihara reasoned, "Hey, it's fine, we've lost our memories, remember?"

After a moment, Furugori smirked, "N-no." Ishihara couldn't help but smile, though it was short lived.

A few minutes later, the Elevator finally reached the top, opening up. To the group that had just stepped out of a freezer, the summer afternoon air was practically molten, and the heavy clothing did nothing to help. Stepping out of the Elevator, a number of the Students headed to the Lodges, no doubt praying for clean clothes and a shower in a temperate room.

However, Ichijou did not go immediately, holding Saruta Bimaru back. As Ichijou stood in front of the Elevator entrance, the door closing shut, he realized that he'd hung back with at least one person each time.

Stripping off his lab coat, Saruta asked, "I fear I know what this about, but...go ahead."

Ichijou simply said, "Same as last time: if you want to talk..."

Saruta took a breath, before replying, "If you would...give me some time. To get my thoughts in order."

With a nod of farewell, he began to head off. As he left, Ichijou repeated, "I know you may not think so, but your life isn't worth wasting." Saruta turned his head, giving a weak smile, before continuing on his way. Ichijou could only let out a sigh, hoping everything would be alright.

* * *

Several hours later, after meals had been devoured and the cover of night had fallen, Ichijou, cleaned and comfortable, laid down in his bed, wearing his black and white pajamas. Discussion of the day had mostly been as to 'what next'? Their secret opponent was gone, among other revelations, so in theory, they were in no danger until Monokuma gave them another incentive. But it wouldn't be prepared either: this was supposed to be the end, but they'd gone beyond that.

The nighttime announcement rang out as Ichijou rolled over, trying to get some rest. However, moments later, his doorbell rang. Sitting back up, he headed over, cracking the door open. He widened the gap when he saw Ishihara Jouji on the other side, wearing his coat over his usual short sleeved shirt. A bit serious, he asked, "Evening, Mitsuzi-kun...can I come in?"

Nodding, Ichijou stepped back, allowing the Aeronaut inside. Closing the door, he asked, "What's up, Jouji-kun?"

Smiling slightly, Ishihara laughed, "Sometimes, I feel like you never change." Face returning to its somber expression, Ishihara began, "I was just thinking...about some of the things you said earlier. You're really brave you know, Ichijou."

A bit perturbed at Ishihara's change in addressing him, Ichijou said nothing, simply standing in his pajamas, staring blankly as Ishihara continued, "Even though you're confused and scared at this whole thing, you still give it your all. You're way more useful than I am, at least. What have I done? Nothing, but stumble around and get into crappy situations..."

Smirking again, Ishihara continued, "You're not naïve. Er, well, you're not the most naïve one here, at least. That would be me. I thought by bashing my head against a brick wall, as long as I had enough heart, it would still come down, but I couldn't. That Priest...Tachibana, she wasn't brought down by me, she was brought down by you."

"I'm not going to let anyone else die, Mitsuzi-kun. But I've gone far too long, hiding. I need someone to trust me. Even if the whole world knows, as long as you're the only one here who does, I think that'll be fine. Even with Tachibana gone, something strange, some_one_ strange, is still here."

Swallowing, Ichijou asked, "Jouji-kun?"

Unzipping his sweat coat a bit, Ishihara reached in, withdrawing a horned mask, placing it on his face. His voice slightly muffled, he asked, "Can I trust you, Mitsuzi-kun? No one else here can know: no one but you."

Heart pulsating, thoughts racing through Ichijou's head, he could only nod in response. Satisfied, Ishihara let out a Dragony laugh, "Ha ha ha. Let us discuss things later, Mitsuzi-kun! Stay well." With a quick salute, Ishihara removed the mask, stowing it away, before taking his leave.

As he went to his bed, his mind running over things, Ichijou could only wonder: what did Ishihara have against Talent?

* * *

**August 14th** **, 2013**

**Ninth Day of the Game of Mutual Killing**

"Fine! Then in that case, I'll help you! You wanna build something? We've got a whole forest down there! There's a Mine too! Let's make that Fort look like a tiny, worthless shack!"

"Fine, I'll hold you to it."

From a monitor in a dimly lit room, the scene from the Game of Mutual Killing in progress played live. It was morning, well into a graveyard shift. The room was dourly colored, a plain white, in a fairly bare entrance hall. The center of the front wall had a large door, which led outside, the monitor placed above it, Ichijou Mitsuzi and Minami Fuyuko present in its view. The light illuminated a desk, facing away from a wall, the white surface emblazoned with the symbol of Future Foundation, a half circle around the stylized lettering.

The desk itself was a bit of a mess, however, a few odd disks spaced about. On its surface was a computer, and a few stacks of paper work. Facing it down, having turned away from the monitor above the door, was a boy, his gray eyes looking at his own computer screen through a pair of black framed glasses. He wore a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. His fingers went to work at the keyboard, oblivious to the happenings on the monitor, the climax having happened some minutes ago. Even as the boy and girl moved back towards the Lodges, he only looked up for a second.

Tired of messing with the paperwork as he kept watch all evening, Oonishi Eiji leaned back in his chair, pushing his glasses down slightly as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He was used to the night shift, not minding it in the least, as it gave him free time to get through his backlog: even the near end of the world didn't stop that from being an object in his life. No, what had drained him was the Trial detailing Mikage Naoki's murder, which had only been completed just moments ago. It was straining, more so than the times he took part in his own, separate Trials. Not being able to chime in and point out that which only an observer could: it was very different from a movie, as it was all very real. Trying to calm down a bit and get back into a righter state of mind, he reached into his suit pocket, clasping his fingers around a green and teal hairpin, shaped like a flower. As he began to relax, he couldn't help but remember that it wasn't over yet, and wouldn't be until there was some breakthrough on either of the fronts. Despite Future Foundation's increase in influence, Super High School Level Despair has still managed to slip in and grab them by the throat.

Turning back to his work, Oonishi continued his task of filing paperwork: reports of survivors. It was simultaneously hopeful and despairing work, seeing the names of everyone who'd survived the madness of the past year, only to realize that survivors were only being counted to reverse engineer a death toll. Impossible amounts of work remained for the organization, but Oonishi had promised to help, and even if he wasn't on the front lines, he was fine with that. Someone had to do the boring work, and to be honest, he was better suited for it than the companions who survived the Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing with him.

A short time later, he heard a few echoes from above, voices from above. Straining to hear, he leaned to his left, wondering what was up. Briefly checking the monitor, most of the captives had gone to sleep, so it certainly hadn't been anything there. Wondering if any news had been heard, Oonishi habitually opened the drawer in the desk, pulling out a handgun in a holster. The Base was on high alert due to current events, so he was obligated to be armed. Setting it down on the desk, he stood from his chair, approaching the corner of the wall, looking around. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, after a moment, he could see two figures on a large staircase in the middle of the next area. The room was much like the Entrance Hall of a place he was once held captive in, except for the addition of the wall he was peeking around right now, added hastily for defensive measures.

As he hoped to hear something, a slight 'pop' reached his ears. However, it was behind him, not in front of him. When he realized that, he began to turn, but was suddenly grabbed around the neck, a weak force managing to hold him back, the metal of his own gun being pressed against his temple. He froze as a voice ordered hoarsely, "Don't move. Don't shout." Looking down at the arm around his neck, he couldn't help but notice a thin, feminine arm, the green sleeve of a medical gown at the edge of his vision.

Realizing something, he blurted, "The safety." At his words, the woman raised her arm, choking Oonishi a bit as she cocked the pistol, loading a bullet. Cursing himself and the foot which found itself deep in his mouth, he could only beat himself up mentally, fearing what this person might do.

"Come," the woman demanded, pulling against him. She seemed fairly weak, but one didn't need a lot of strength to yank a trigger finger. Oonishi complied, being dragged back to the other corner of the wall, where he could tell she was attempting to look around the corner, sizing things up. As she did though, Oonishi realized with horror who he was dealing with, but couldn't fathom it. He tried to turn and get a better look, but was met with an increased pressure from the weapon aimed at him, keeping him occupied.

After another moment, he realized she wasn't further threating him, she was demanding he move. He was led away from the corner, around the desk, and towards the door under monitor. Reaching it, she attempted to turn the handle, but there was no such luck: it was locked. Letting out a curse, the woman paused, looking for an alternative. Still not certain, Oonishi Eiji asked, "Who are you?"

The woman replied, "I could ask the same." She did not, however, instead dragging Oonishi back to the corner. She did not make it unspotted, however: the two men Oonishi had seen earlier rounded the far corner, spotting Oonishi and his captor in the dim lighting. Oonishi recognized the one closest instantly as his father, Oonishi Mahiro, looking almost identical to his son, only taller and more stern. Behind him was another face familiar to Oonishi: a shorter, pudgier man with squared, blonde hair and a labcoat instead of a suit coat, the man known as Urushibara Itaru. Their eyes widened in shock, the Science Enthusiast gasped, "There she is!"

The woman hastened her pace, turning the corner towards the stairs, trying to get away. As Mahiro and Itaru pursued, turning the corner on the other side of the partial wall, the woman pulling Eiji made for an opening under the large staircase, which led underground. As she moved, Mahiro demanded, in as fierce a voice as Eiji had ever heard him, "Unhand my son!"

There was a pause in the woman's step, but she trucked on regardless, clearly feeling some doubts, clicking her tongue at his words. Starting to see the full picture, Eiji stated, "I know what you want."

As the woman took cover against the stairs, Mahiro and Itaru paused, keeping their distance, not wanting to agitate the woman further. She hissed, "I'm not surprised."

Oonishi further explained, "We're not your enemies!"

The woman paused, before demanding, "How can I trust you?"

Eiji reasoned, "You're outnumbered, but more than that, you're lost, confused, weak...we can help you." The woman didn't move her gun from his temple, but she was no doubt listening. Firing his own killing blow, Eiji insisted, "We know...almost everything."

Tensing, the woman was silent for a few more seconds, before shoving Eiji roughly away. He stumbled a few steps, before turning carefully, arms at his sides nonthreateningly. Looking at the woman, he confirmed his suspicions as to her identity, though it continued to boggle and confuse him. She was only a few centimeters shorter than he, and dressed in a green medical gown. Her hair was long, and pale, very pale, only the slightest hints of purple remaining. Her skin was wrinkled, yet firm, suggesting that she had aged well. As Oonishi looked into her soft blue eyes, she muttered, her voice still somewhat raspy, "Who...who am I? And why am I like this?"

Swallowing, Oonishi answered, "You are Kirigiri. Kirigiri Kasumi."

With a confused shudder, the woman shook her head, stating, "N-no, anyone would know that name. It was...contrived." As she stared at Eiji, begging for the truth, his face remained placid. Snarling, the aged Kirigiri Kasumi demanded, her voice cracking as she raised her volume, "Tell me! Mitsuzi couldn't have known! I didn't even know..."

Not faltering, Oonishi replied, "We don't know how he guessed it, but it's not like he never knew you." Wanting to drive the point home, he gave her a hard look, raising his voice as he finished, "Look at yourself: how long do you thing you two knew each other!?"

Taking a sharp intake of breath at Eiji's raised voice, Kasumi lowered the gun, raising one of her two shaking hands to her face, to look at it in the low light. Unable to take it as unwanted pieces fell into place, Kirigiri dropped Eiji's pistol, which clattered to the ground. Slumping against the side of the steps, she sunk to her bare knees, an unreadable expression on her face. Eiji couldn't even imagine what was going through the girl's mind, and feared what the burden of knowledge might do to her: the woman whom, despite all logic, was the only one to return from the current Killing Game alive yet.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**SURVIVORS: ?**

* * *

**And the climax of the story is coming ever closer! Needless to say, it would be monstrous of me to leave you on a cliffhanger like that for too long, so needless to say, we'll be getting a lot of answers next time! I do hope you enjoy reading, and thanks for coming along this far! Chapter 5 is by far my longest yet.**

** Anyway, here we have the penultimate batch of Design Notes! Here: /m9HWKuGt**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 5-1B: Old Friends, New Enemies

**From the Old World: (Ab)normal Days, B Side**

* * *

Shock, pressure, helplessness, venerability, shame, guilt.

Those were just a handful of the emotions Kirigiri Kasumi had swirling in her brain.

It made her nauseous, which only resulted in her feeling weaker than she already was.

'Atrophy' she realized. For ten days, this old body of hers had lain motionless, and consequently, her muscles had degraded. Her adrenaline had allowed her to hide it the previous morning, but the fact was that even that thin boy could have overpowered her with little effort, and had only gone along with her demands to keep her calm.

Since then, she was taken lower into whatever facility this was, and put in the care of a woman who Kasumi felt was out of place among the scientists and office workers she'd seen so far. The woman, her hair long and black, had only introduced herself as 'Haruka'. She seemed to be polite, and kind, having no objection when she was told to help Kasumi recover. To Haruka, apparently, that had meant 'bathe'. She took Kasumi, who had still been in shock as the situation had finished sinking in, and joined her in the bathroom, to cleanse her, as is she was a child. There was some truth to that, she supposed: the body of an elder, the personality of a teenager, and ten days' worth of memories: nothing more.

As Kasumi sat in the bathroom, as still as a lifeless doll, she took the chance to take a careful examination of her body. She couldn't wrap her head around it: Kasumi was old, apparently: her skin wrinkled, liver spots having formed in places, she felt aches and sores when she moved certain ways, her hair only had the slightest tints of purple, being much closer to white. And earlier, when she'd managed to croak out a few words, her voice was a bit deeper, raspier, even putting aside the hoarseness from disuse of her vocal cords. She shuddered as she remembered the scene when she awoke: medical beds, topped with bodies, an old scientist sleeping nearby. But the smell, the sensation from the still bodies...she only thought of corpses, the room giving off an aura of death. She'd fled, arriving upstairs, avoiding the two middle aged men, running into the boy...

She was momentarily roused from her thoughts when Haruka finished the bathing, moving Kasumi gently away from the bathroom, drying herself off, then Kasumi, before handing her a white bathrobe and stepping outside. In the Dorm room proper, she saw a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a closet, a few books scattered about. It didn't seem to be in use, but the colors...drab, lifeless: 'colors' was being generous. It certainly did nothing for Kasumi's mood.

Kasumi put on the bathrobe as Haruka dressed herself properly, putting on a light pink blouse and a white dress, throwing a white apron on top before tying her black hair into a ponytail. As Kasumi sat down on the side of the bed, Haruka pulled out another set of clothing: a black suit coat, white dress shirt, black tie, and a black skirt. Without even seeing Kasumi's look of disdain, she shook her head, stating, "No, too stuffy." Turning to Kasumi and smiling, she offered, "I'll find you something better later, but first..." Retreating into the bathroom, she returned with a hairbrush, taking a spot on the bed besides Kasumi. With a warm smile, she began to run the brush through Kasumi's long, almost white hair.

The repetitive motions somehow managed to do what little else had yet: calm her down. As her mind started to blank, she began to realize how frighteningly competent this woman was at her work. That was when it hit her: she was a Hope's Peak Student at one time, wasn't she? It felt so obvious, and those people outside...

Desiring to ask something, Kasumi opened her mouth, but only a dry gasp came out. Stopping, Haruka exclaimed, "Oh! Don't force yourself. Here, wait one moment." Stopping her brushing, Haruka stood, retreating into the bathroom, returning with a cup of water. Kasumi took it with a nod of thanks, taking a drink, being sure to moisten her whole mouth.

Finishing, she took a breath, finally asking, her voice clearer than ever, "Were you...a Hope's Peak Student?" Her words sounded so strange to her ears, like it was some teacher or bystander speaking out of her mouth, saying her thoughts.

Haruka smiled, sitting back down on the bed as she nodded, "Yup! The 56th Class: Super High School Level Housekeeper, Asumi Haruka."

Kirigiri nodded, more and more questions clouding her mind. On the same subject, she asked, "Er, what about...me?"

Asumi blinked, before mumbling, "Er, well...how should I put this." Understanding her hesitance, Kirigiri realized it herself as Asumi replied, "You never went to Hope's Peak."

Understanding, Kirigiri gave a quiet nod. In her brain, things started to click, buzz, and whir as she pieced things together. It made sense, didn't it? Monokuma lifted her memories, because they would have contradicted those of the others, who remembered receiving their letters and entering the school. There was possibly something keeping Monokuma from fabricating memories for Kasumi, or it was simply that he couldn't believably give her a Talent with which she could have been scouted for. Kirigiri actually found the knowledge relieving, glad at least one mystery was solved. And yet there were so many more.

Still curious about herself, Kirigiri asked, "Er, what about...me? What do you know about me?"

Asumi brought a finger to her chin in thought, before beginning, "Hm, let's see. You were born in Japan. Your birth name is Kagari Kasumi. You graduated high school and became one of the first women to move on to college in Japan in the early sixties due to your smarts and work ethic. You've been married and had a son, who had a daughter. Nowadays you work with us here at Future Foundation."

Starting to piece together a few more things, Kasumi couldn't but wonder aloud, "What's Future Foundation? I can't say that I've heard about."

Asumi quickly explained, "Well, we look to the Future, of course, working to make the world more livable."

Kasumi blinked, recalling a few bits from before, like that which had damaged the region near Arashimine Resort. That in mind, she asked, "Did something major happen within the last few years? Something disastrous that made the world more unlivable, perhaps?"

Asumi stared at her, wide-eyed in surprise. After a moment, she smiled faintly, offering compliments, "You really are a member of the Kirigiri Family!" At Kasumi's confusion, Haruka explained, "The Kirigiri Family is mostly unknown...or was, until over a year ago. They're detectives: some of the best in the world, solving crimes through a clear lens of truth. That's how you met your husband, I think. You never told me much." Kasumi's gaze hardened as more questions were brought up. Sensing it, Haruka said nervously, "Er, well, we didn't know each other very well: only fairly recently. Future Foundation has a lot of members, you see. Er..." She was clearly nervous, treading around something lightly and jumping subjects, her index fingers pressing against each other in uncertainty.

With a sigh of frustration, Kasumi asked, "Are you keeping me in the dark for a reason?"

Haruka shook her head roughly, earnestly replying, "Not at all! Just...accidentally. I'm sorry, but I don't think I should be the one to give you all the answers I know you really, really want. Oonishi-san and Eiji-kun would be able to help you more." Once more, she apologized, bowing her head, perhaps a bit shamefully, "I'm sorry..."

After a moment, Kasumi let out a tired sigh, feeling a bit guilty. She stated, "Well, I would like my answers soon, but...thank you for helping me."

Relieved, Asumi gave a soft smile, before saying, "Well then, if you don't mind waiting a little longer: I'm going to get you a meal. Real food! Then, I'm going to make you take a nap. Real sleep! Then, when you wake up...well, hopefully we'll have something sorted out for you. I may not be able to relate, but I can tell you're having it tough." Standing, she gasped, "Oh! And I'll get you some clothes too. Better ones."

As she returned the suit to the closet, slipping a nightgown out and placing it on the bed, something else horrible floated to the top of Kasumi's mind. As Asumi began to leave, Kasumi began, "Mikage." At the name, Haruka froze, confirming that she did indeed know everything. Kasumi continued, murmuring, "Is he...are they all...even..."

With a low whine, Haruka replied, "After your nap!" Hastily, she left the room, leaving Kasumi by her lonesome. The woman sat on the bed in silence, wishing she knew how to phrase the question in the first place, wishing she could be patient.

Regret was such an easy thing to incur, yet such a difficult thing to relieve.

* * *

Several hours later, Kirigiri Kasumi awoke in her bed. There was nothing in particular that had roused her, simply that she had begun to stir. Looking around, she began to recall where she was, and what had happened. Throwing off her sheets, she looked at her body, covered in a nightgown, but still no less decrepit. Looking around a bit more, she saw a tray on the ground, the remains of her previous meal scattered about. There was, however, a marked change from before she went to sleep: clothing, atop the dresser. Giving it a look, she saw that it wasn't quite different from the clothes she recalled wearing just days ago. A long, black skirt, and white blouse, long socks, and loafers. Donning them, she still felt a little...incomplete. Checking the closet, she saw the outfit from before, but ignored it, going deeper. She was relieved to find a dark purple, gold buttoned blazer, feeling more comfortable after brushing it off and throwing it on. Slipping back into the bathroom, she gave herself a look in the mirror. Getting closer, she stared deeply into her reflection, trying to solidify what she knew of the facts and truth before she stepped outside to turn what she'd known previously on its head.

This was her, this old woman staring out of the mirror. Kasumi had to accept that. Taking one last deep breath, she took a refreshing drink of water, before heading out. Stepping through the door, she took a look at the hallway, wondering where it was, or when it was, for that matter.

Hoping for some familiarity, she turned the corner of the hallway, finding a set of stairs. Heading up, she reached room with the large staircase, but there was still no one in sight. As she made her way around the wall cautiously, she heard noise, quickly realizing it was a voice: a familiar one.

Heart racing, she turned the corner, gasping, "Mitsuzi-kun?" She stopped herself as she realized where the voice was coming from: a monitor above the far door, displaying the Luckster and Ishihara, apparently in some underground complex, a large metal spire dominating the center of it.

As Kirigiri took a disappointed breath, there was a sigh from the desk, a man stating, "Whoa, you startled me there!" Having been startled herself, Kirigiri stepped back, turning to look at the person sitting at the desk. It was not the same boy from before, it was a man she'd seen earlier: a short, stocky fellow with blonde hair, likely middle aged. At her reaction, he smiled, laughing, "Ah, sorry, sorry, didn't mean to return the favor!" Standing, his white lab coat fluttered as he smiled, "Good to see you awake, but should you be moving so fast?"

At his words, Kirigiri did feel a bit winded, even from that short sprint. Taking a breath, she insisted, "I have to recover somehow."

Nodding in understanding, the man replied, "That's the spirit!" Not sure whether his jovial nature was infectious or annoying, Kirigiri simply stayed silent. Scratching his chin, the man began, "Well, allow me to introduce myself! I'm Urushibara Itaru." Glancing at the screen, he pulled a remote from the desk, lowering the volume a bit, before finishing, "I was in the 51st Class as a Science Enthusiast."

Kasumi's brow furrowed at the Title, and he elaborated, "Ah, well, I'm not a scientist, really, but I follow the works of actual scientists who advance their fields, funding experiments, reporting it to the masses in ways that are easier for the average person to understand. But enough about me! Haruka-san told me you wanted answers!" Before Kirigiri could ask, Urushibara crossed his arms over his chest, thinking deeply, "Hmm, where to begin..."

"From the beginning, of course," said a cheery voice from the other side of the wall. Looking up, Kirigiri saw the boy from earlier, black hair framing his face, a bit sticking up in the center of his head, and gray eyes looking through black framed glasses.

With a sigh of relief, Urushibara nodded, "You're gonna fill her in? Thanks, Eiji-kun. You're probably better suited than I am." With one last smile, he said, "See you later! I'm gonna hit the hay." Urushibara waved, before heading off past Eiji and around the corner.

Curious about his wording, Kirigiri asked, "What time is it?"

Eiji checked a watch on his wrist, before answering, "Four PM." Kirigiri grimaced: did she really take a ten hour nap? Was that normal for old people?

With an arm outstretched, Eiji approached, smiling, "Hello! Nice to meet you, Kirigiri-san." Forcing a slight smile of her own, Kirigiri took his hand, shaking it as he continued, "My name is Oonishi Eiji, but you can call me 'Eiji-kun'. Everyone else does. You've met Asumi-san, Urushibara-san, and you've seen my father and maybe Katsuragi-san. We're the ones managing Kālá. Oh!" Looking around, he further explained, "This is one of Future Foundation's Bases, Kālá Base, named after the Hindu diety."

Kirigiri nodded, "I recognize it, though naming a base after 'time, the destroyer of all things' doesn't seem to be in good karma."

Oonishi gave a nervous smile, adding, "Well, we ran out of time related deities pretty quick, so some of the Bases are named after fate ones. But that's a good thing; it means we're doing well. No clue what we're going to go with when we run out though. Anyway..." Clearing his throat, Oonishi finished, a bit more seriously, "At the moment, we've been tasked with managing the current Killing Game situation, trying to resolve it safely. We're a little understaffed, honestly, but on the other hand, there hasn't been much more we can do until now."

Without thinking, Kirigiri asked, "What changed?" As she blurted it, the answer popped into her head, and she felt a little embarrassed.

Oonishi didn't seem perturbed though, answering, "Well, you woke up. No one saw it coming...but we'll get to that." Looking at the monitor for a moment, which followed Uzatei Kotetsu as he searched a snowy landscape alone, Oonishi said, "Hmm, where-"

Before he finished, a taller man came from around the corner, no doubt the one known as Oonishi Mahiro. Seeing his father, Eiji smiled, "Okay, now that the desk is being watched, would you mind if we headed somewhere else, Kirigiri-san? So we can sit, I mean." Without much hesitation, Kirigiri nodded, not minding in the least.

Mahiro gave the two a nod, before taking a seat, and the pair took their leave, going up the large staircase, turning the corner. Going down another hallway after the bend, Kirigiri saw as they passed a door marked 'Meeting Room', then one marked 'File Room'. Continuing past that, they turned the corner near another staircase, moving into an office. It was vacant, but not unused; a bit cluttered even, with books, papers, and photographs about. Unable to resist, she looked at one of the photos, seeing a slightly younger Eiji, along with the man he referred to as his father, and a woman, who she could only guess was his mother.

Noticing her interest, Eiji explained, "Oh, yeah, this office is mine and my father's. We don't share a shift, so..."

Curious, Kirigiri asked, "Does your mother work for Future Foundation?"

She regretted her words almost instantly as Oonishi's face fell. The boy answered, "Er, no... She died, more than a few months ago."

Kirigiri frowned, feeling a bit of pity as she sat down in a vacant chair, her legs relieved as she took her weight off of them. However, the timing of his mother's death matched up eerily with some of Kirigiri's questions regarding recent cataclysms. Repeating the question she asked earlier to Asumi, Kirigiri said, "Did something major happen within the last year or so?"

Swallowing, Oonishi nodded, sitting as he began grimly, "The Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History." After dropping the name of the ominous sounding event, he began to go into a bit more detail, describing how, in spring, more than two years ago, the state of the world rapidly declined as the result of an organization called Super High School Level Despair.

As the news of the near apocalypse was sinking in, Oonishi was able to brighten it, explaining how Future Foundation began to get ground after a year, and were on the way to creating a new era: a Future so the young could live on. It sounded like a herculean task, which made it all the more fitting that former Hope's Peak Students had formed the organization.

However, something seemed out of place. Curious, she asked as he finished, "Er, you didn't mention it earlier, but you seem to be younger than the others: what was your Talent?"

A bit sheepishly, Oonishi admitted, "Er, Hope's Peak never actually scouted me. I got dragged into it after surviving about two years: Super High School Level Despair wanted to target Future Foundation, so they kidnapped fifteen kids with both Talents and connections to some of the members, plus one Unlucky girl who had no real reason to be there, and shoved us into a Killing Game." Seeing Kirigiri's surprised expression, Oonishi said hastily, "Er, I made it out though! So did a few others. We were retroactively granted the Title of 'Honorary 80th Class', even though Hope's Peak was destroyed about a year after the Worst Incident. I'd be the Honorary 80th Class Super High School Level Critic."

Kirigiri swallowed, suddenly feeling a lot of sympathy. The ten days she'd experienced in captivity were an event he'd shared. Perhaps that was why he was the one sitting here telling her all of this: they had common ground. To go even further, they were technically the same age mentally...but Kasumi didn't really want to think too hard on that.

And yet, a question did float to her mind. Kasumi wondered, "What's the timeframe for all of this?"

Oonishi answered, "Er, I was captured this year, back in January, but the Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing itself didn't happen until March, just a few months ago. It's August now. The Worst Incident happened about two years before that Killing Game."

Getting a tad irritated, Kasumi asked, "And what year was that?"

Understanding, Eiji answered, "2011." Kirigiri nodded as it began to sink in. Doing some quick math, if she was roughly twenty in the earlier sixties, when she'd attended college, that meant... this body of hers was roughly seventy years old.

As the fact sunk in, Kirigiri was silent, so Oonishi began to go into a bit more detail, explaining the events of the first Killing Game, which involved Enoshima Junko. He then explained a bit about his own situation, in particular mentioning a girl named Tachibana Chiyoko, who survived as well.

The stories helped Kirigiri get her mind into place once again, but there was something he'd been skating around. Kirigiri asked directly, "And the second Killing Game? The Field Trip of Mutual Killing?"

Oonishi nodded, beginning, "You already know a bit about that one, huh? More Students, Jabberwock Island...well, that was the result of another issue. You see, I mentioned the organization 'Super High School Level Despair' a couple times: they caused havoc while the 78th Class was trapped, captured me and the others a few months after the first Game ended, and one of them disguised themselves as Enoshima, managing to turn two of us to Super High School Level Despair."

Oonishi finished, "After Enoshima killed herself, most of them did the same, but some didn't. Those survivors were the ones who took part in the second Killing Game."

As the sixteen faces she remembered seeing flashed through her mind, she stammered, "Really? But...how? Did they trap themselves? From what you're saying, they sound unhinged enough to do it."

Oonishi shook his head, explaining, "It wasn't Super High School Level Despair who put themselves there, it was us...sort of." Clearing his throat, he explained, "Naegi Makoto and the other survivors from the 78th Class reached out to the surviving members of Super High School Level Despair, offering to 'restore their Hope'. They were taken to Jabberwock Island, and put into the New World Program, the virtual reality you read about, created by us. They were stripped of their memories and put alongside a fake Student and a guide. You should know them, right?"

Kirigiri nodded, "Usami, and Nanami Chiaki."

"Right. However, that was their plan. One of the Students had an AI created by Enoshima Junko of herself, planting it on the machine. She hijacked the New World Program, turning it into a Killing Game, and streamed the results to Future Foundation."

Suddenly lost, Kirigiri caressed her forehead as she muttered, "AI? Streamed?"

Laughing nervously, Oonishi replied, "Er, right, sorry. Streaming is just a way of transmitting computer data continuously through a connection. 'AI' stands for 'Artificial Intelligence'. It's basically a computer program that can think like a human. The first one, called 'Alter Ego', was created by the 78th Class's Super High School Level Programmer, Fujisaki Chihiro. Fujisaki was a Victim, but AE is still, er, alive, and works with Future Foundation. However, Enoshima Junko was able to copy it, and make her own: essentially, a digital duplicate of herself. We don't know where it came from, but..." Still not quite sure how well she understood, Kirigiri simply nodded, hoping she'd get the hang of it. She was starting to feel her age...

Getting back on track, Oonishi continued, "So, where was I...oh right, the stream. When Future Foundation started getting the broadcast, feelings were pretty mixed, or so my father says," Oonishi said. With a bit of dour seriousness, he went on, "Some of the members felt it was justice, seeing the members of Super High School Level Despair killing each other. Others were more focused on Naegi and those who'd worked with him, who'd all gone against orders to instate the New World Program."

Frowning, Kirigiri noted, "He went against orders?"

Oonishi gave a tense nod replying, "Most of Future Foundation wanted Super High School Level Despair dead. A lot of them called Naegi naïve when he came up with the idea and pitched it to the higher ups: he only heard of what had happened during the crisis, and saw the results. Sure, he was affected as much as anyone, but hearing about it and living it are two different things. But that didn't stop him: he got some help and went through with it." With a smirk, he added, "It was pretty Unlucky that it turned into a Killing Game, but the last traces of Junko were wiped out, so it wasn't a bad thing."

Kirigiri asked, "And Super High School Level Despair?"

Oonishi responded, "Well, all of them are alive, except Nanami, who was an AI, so technically...er, anyway, only five of them are still conscious. The rest, who died during the Game, are comatose, and the survivors are still on Jabberwock Island, trying to revive them."

Brain bending in on itself, Kirigiri mumbled in confusion, "So, they died, but not really?"

Oonishi nodded, "It was a virtual reality, after all." Standing from his seat, he said, "And that brings us to the current situation." Understanding she was meant to follow, she stood, following as Oonishi left the room, heading back down. As they walked, he began, "After the incident, Naegi was pardoned for his success, and Future Foundation planned on looking into the other applications of the technology used in the New World Program, beyond its initial purpose as the Psychotherapeutic Communication Simulator. It was put on the backburner for a few months, but recently, this Base was host to a revival of the project."

As they walked, Kirigiri began to realize where they were heading. Bracing herself, she was taken down to the dormitory level, then down one more, where a large open space dominated the floor. Oonishi took her to a door labeled, 'Experiment Room'. She braced herself as they entered, the Critic turning on the lights.

The room, was clean looking, but that hardly surprised Kasumi, as the woman had been here before. Dominating the room were a number of spindly medical beds on locked wheels, wires running from them to a machine on the far side of the room, built into what was once a closet. On roughly half the beds was a person, each of them wearing a green medical gown, their heads adorned by metal headgear, wires running to the machine in the closet. Alongside each table was an IV drip, feeding the unconscious men and women vital nutrients. Kirigiri swallowed as she saw a familiar sight on a monitor attached to the machine: a number of teenagers sitting around a dinner table in a Restaurant.

Oonishi finished, "This is where you woke up, isn't it?"

Tense, Kirigiri began to sweat as she looked around, seeing a vacant chair where the old man had been sitting. Stepping inside, she looked at the figures on the beds, going to the first one. She didn't even recognize him: shaggy white hair covered his eyes, and a beard covered his mouth, long enough that it could hang down to his chest. With a shaking hand, Kasumi parted the hair around the man's eyes, shuddering as she began to recognize him. She said shakily, "M-Mitsuzi-kun?"

Sensing her surprise, Oonishi nodded, confirming, "The very first Super High School Level Luckster, the 7th Class, Ichijou Mitsuzi. He, and all the others, are all members of Future Foundation, like us." Kirigiri let out low gasp of shock: this man, the boy she'd met, had lived ninety years, and through two of the worst crisis's in history no less. It was too jarring, but it began to make sense. Still, seeing her friend in this state was difficult to bear.

Eiji politely said nothing as Kasumi tried to comprehend things. Moving on, she went to the next occupied bed, finding a familiar looking woman, hardly changed aside from her slightly decreased muscle mass, her hair still auburn. She was strangely relived to see Minami's brutish face, glad that at least one thing had not changed. Next was the bed of Uzatei Kotetsu, who had a small, yet defined tuft of beard, but was also fairly young looking. The next one with a marked change was Furugori Yasuo, who was showing some gray in his hair, among a few wrinkles, though he was most definitely not as old as she or Ichijou. Nagasaki was also young, likely in her late twenties, but she seemed more 'worn', having a few extra scars on her person, in particular, one down the side of her head.

Moving on to the other side of the room, Kirigiri came across Ganaha Eriko's bed, finding the high strung girl looking a bit more like a refined woman, only a tad older in appearance than Nagasaki and Uzatei. Even lying on the bed though, she still seemed angry somehow. Next was Ishihara, whose hair was nearly all gray, though his face was actually less wrinkled than Furugori, and he was in better shape as well. Saruta was after that, looking to be in good health, showing a few wrinkles, but not much gray yet. The last body, however, startled her: it was Mikage Naoki, looking as young as Uzatei, but mostly: still alive. Taking a guilty step back, she noticed he lacked headgear.

Taking a breath, Kirigiri turned to Oonishi, asking, "Mikage...the others who are dead aren't here. Why him?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Oonishi stated, "I'm not so sure myself. Everyone else died, unfortunately. Andou, Kobayashi, Yokozuna, Tamura, Sanada...but not you or him. He never woke up though: he's been stuck in a coma."

As Kirigiri returned to Oonishi, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Taking note of her feelings, Kirigiri wiped her forehead, which had shed some sweat. Her breath was also coming on hard. She admitted, "It's just a little...surprising. All of this."

Oonishi offered, "I was going to take you to Katsuragi-san so we could try to figure some things out, but if you'd rather take a break."

Kirigiri thought for a moment, before replying, "I would like some more answers, but I also haven't eaten a thing."

Oonishi lit up, saying, "Oh, okay, that's fine! Asumi-san makes meals ahead of time, since our schedules are all over the place. She should have made something for you too." With that said, he led the way out of the room, which Kirigiri was not mindful of in the least. Oonishi led her to the level above, going down a hallway to a Mess Hall. As Kirigiri sat at a small table, Oonishi went into the Kitchen, returning about ten minutes later with one plate of curry and rice, and another of a green soup. Giving Kirigiri the soup and a spoon, she scooped up a bit, trying it. The cool cucumber soup was amazingly refreshing, and she found it tasty. Seeing her reaction, Oonishi smiled, "Asumi-san knew that was a favorite of yours. I guess there are some things Monokuma didn't bother to erase."

Suddenly brought back to reality, Kirigiri nodded, "Agreed. But I must ask, how did this happen? How did fifteen members of Future Foundation end up in this Killing Game? For that matter, there's the Sixteenth Student."

Oonishi quickly answered, "Er, no one has any idea about the Sixteenth Student. He's got to be somewhere in there though...some of us checked the footage of the Priest, and we had Alter Ego analyze it, but no luck so far."

Blinking at something, Kirigiri wondered, "And Gold Dragon?"

Oonishi smiled, "Oh, right. He's really Ishihara Jouji in disguise." Kirigiri opened her mouth, before closing it, disappointed. She considered the possibility, obviously, but hearing it like this was just so...disappointing, anticlimactic.

Moving on, Oonishi began, "Anyway, as for the Killing Game, it wasn't meant to be. Honestly, it was so sudden: no buildup or anything. It was just a project, headed by Furugori-san. He helped to build the New World Program in the first place, though most of it was done by Alter Ego based on some research that was in Hope's Peak by a few other Talents. The version we have downstairs is called the 'New Development Program'. It's a stripped down version with a different use than the New World Program. Minami-san was also involved: the idea was to be able to generate an accurate model of a region, and be able to examine it in the virtual reality, without actually being there. There was also the idea of creating virtual blueprints by actually filling them into the virtual reality. Like a simulation of everything from landscaping to construction. Arashimine Mountain was chosen since we wanted to build a Base there, and the differing weathers between Levels were just a test."

Kirigiri pouted, "You made a mistake: the seasons go 'spring-summer-autumn-winter', not 'summer-summer-spring-autumn-winter'."

Oonishi gave an awkward laugh, answering, "Er, not my choice." After taking a bite of his food, he continued, "Anyway, after some preliminary runs, we wanted to stress test it: see how many people could operate in the program. Minami visualized whole teams of contracted employees examining an area, of all types of professions involved in construction, each being shown through the various stages of a project. My father, who heads Kālá Base, got a little suspicious, suggesting that we should try thirteen for the first test, but Ichijou-san felt that thirteen was unlucky, so he suggested you and him join in, making it fifteen. All the previous Killing Games had sixteen Students, after all. It seemed logical, but..."

Kirigiri filled in, "There was a Sixteenth Student hiding in the woodwork."

Oonishi nodded, "We don't know how they got in. Alter Ego's tried its best, but she couldn't get in to affect things any or find out anything about the Sixteenth Student, or how he managed to connect himself to the game. It might even be wireless, but we haven't dared to mess with the machine. Furugori made some changes, so he'd have been our best bet to work through things, but he went in himself. We really should have seen this coming. All the checks before we started didn't reveal anything wrong either, it was only when we started that things went south." Kirigiri frowned, but she could really blame Future Foundation. In fact, if anything, Ichijou was partly to blame, but of course, it was mostly Super High School Level Despair.

Thinking of Ichijou again...he had dragged her into things, hadn't he? Trying to change the subject, Kirigiri could only think back to the New Development Program, wondering, "Why use Talented people then? If you only wanted to, er, stress test, why not take a handful or regular people?"

Oonishi frowned, before explaining, "Well, we didn't want Super High School Level Despair to get wind of the project at all, since some of us were worried that they might hijack it. It was pretty top secret, so we couldn't have non-Future Foundation members take part. What I don't understand is how we were found out..."

Kirigiri swallowed: the Program had been a complete disaster, apparently. And if their enemy had this much power here... Finishing her meal bitterly, she quickly changed the subject noting, "You've mentioned Alter Ego before, but I haven't seen it."

Oonishi smiled, "We can meet him later, if you'd like."

Kirigiri shrugged, "Perhaps." After a moment, she noticed something, asking, "Him? You've called it both 'her' and 'it' earlier."

Oonishi scratched his face awkwardly, explaining, "Er, well...it takes a lot of personality from its creator, Fujisaki, who was a guy, but he cross-dressed as a girl, so Alter Ego looks like a girl, but is actually just a program..." With a shrug, he just said, "I guess all three are applicable?" Kirigiri had no idea where to start. Computers were a blockade to her in the first place: she could barely keep up as it was.

Finishing their food and dealing with the dishes, Oonishi led Kirigiri away, taking her upstairs for a change. They went up the large staircase, turning at the top to another hallway. Passing a few windows on the way to the end of that one, they went up yet another staircase, going to the nearby door, the sign reading, 'Medical Bay'. Entering, there were three medical beds jutting from the wall, a desk, and a few shelves and cabinets. Sitting in one of the chairs, unmoving, was an old man whom Kasumi had seen before. His scalp was bald, and he had short gray hair on the sides and back of his head. His beard was thin and gray, and a small pair of spectacles stood in front of his eyes.

Approaching, Oonishi said softly, "Katsuragi-san? Katsuragi-san?"

Suddenly worried about the decrepit man's state of health, Kirigiri asked, "Is he..."

With a snort, the old man jerked awake, muttering, "Yes, yes, here I am." Kirigiri breathed a sigh of relief, but Oonishi seemed to be used to it. Cracking an eye open, he looked around, spotting Kirigiri. Smile widening, he said cheerily, "Kasumi-chan, is that you? Good to see you up and about." With a grunt, Katsuragi braced himself, before grabbing his knees and steadying himself, standing up.

Oonishi gestured to the elder, explaining, "This is Katsuragi Seijiro, the first Super High School Level Neurologist. He was in Ichijou-san's Class, actually."

Katsuragi grumbled, "Ichijou? Where'd that idiot run off to again?" After a moment, he muttered, "Oh right, got himself trapped."

Kirigiri stared, not sure what to make of it, as Oonishi offered nervously, "Er, they're actually good friends. Honest."

"U-understood," Kirigiri replied, still uncertain.

Looking over Kirigiri, Katsuragi began, gesturing to the bed as he said, "Well, sit down then." Kirigiri complied patting down her long skirt as she took a seat, Katsuragi rolling his wheeled stool over as Oonishi moved to lean against the wall, observing at a distance. Looking her over, he grabbed a couple things from nearby, before giving Kasumi a routine checkup. As he worked, Kirigiri had flashbacks of when Saruta Bimaru did much the same thing.

Finishing, Katsuragi scratched his chin, staring at Kirigiri as he contemplated. He summarized, "Well, there's no abnormalities, as I ascertained before you went into the New Development Project. However, there's the matter of how you survived..."

Kirigiri sighed, "I'm still not quite sure how everyone else died, to be honest." Briefly glancing at Oonishi, she explained, "I was told that the Victims of the New World Program were put into a coma."

Katsuragi nodded, explaining, "Yes, that was the result their brains being uploaded. Their deaths effectively deleted the remains of their digitized brains, leaving nothing to be returned. However, for the New Development Program, we changed how it works, and our foes capitalized on it. You see, instead of digitizing and uploading the brain, it is instead 'accessed', like a flash drive being inserted. It works, but it isn't practical for long term use due to some mental stresses it occurs, thus it wasn't used for the New World Program. I imagine this is why Monokuma has been rushing things: most of the Killing Games have lasted around three weeks, while we're only half that far with this one, though there's no end in sight. If it continues for much more than a week, we're going to have to start worrying about the captives for another reason, but on to the main point..."

Katsuragi sighed, "Since the brains are only being accessed, Super High School Level Despair rigged it so that it would take their memories and age them down. I imagine whatever they took is stored on there somewhere, since you're still missing everything. But back to my main point, when those who die pass, the fear and stress they experience is amplified, and affects their physical self, incuring a fatal heart attack. However, I've yet to isolate the differences between your virtual death, Mikage's, and that of the others. If you would share your last moments..."

Kirigiri nodded, swallowing as she replayed them in her head. She was able to focus on the Execution, though memories of the Trial and murder beforehand kept floating to her thoughts. Finally pushing them away, she began, "As I went through that mansion, during Monokuma's Execution, I recalled something he said last Trial. 'Just close your eyes and believe you won't die, and you'll live.' That, and the possibility of being in a virtual reality kept floating in my mind, based on what I learned from Volume Two. As I knew my life was going to end, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine something else. I focused on my lone memory; the one Monokuma gave me, of my childhood. I felt some pain from the knives, but then I felt numb. It was black for what felt like ages, then I awoke in that room and..."

Pausing, she took a breath, before turning to Oonishi, stating, "I do apologize for, er, manhandling you earlier."

Oonishi gave a shrug, insisting, "It's fine, really, I don't blame you."

As the other two spoke, Katsuragi spun on his chair, arms crossed in thought. Suddenly, he kicked out his leg, stopping, before going back to his gyrations. After a few more moments, he stopped once again, facing Kirigiri, proclaiming, "I think I've got it!" Adjusting his spectacles, he began, "What happened with you is simple: the Program could not kill you, as you had brought your emotions down before your death. Thus, it had little choice but to release you." With a nod, he noted, "That's some willpower. But with Mikage...he was unconscious, no?"

Blinking, Kasumi lit up in realization, clapping her hands together as she said, "Of course! He was unconscious when he died, so his emotions would have been muted as well." Thinking back to the other murders, she knew full was that Tamura, Kobayashi, Yokozuna, and Sanada had been conscious when they met their fate, thus felt the strong emotions in full. There was one gray area though, as Kasumi explained, "But what about Andou Moriko? She may have been suffocated by the smoke before she caught fire, and passed out, correct?"

Oonishi replied sadly, "She...might not have suffocated. Even if she had, I doubt choking to death was calming..." There was a stark silence, but no one could deny it: the truth was, she was dead, yet Mikage was somehow alive.

Trying to get back on track, Kirigiri asked, "Is there any chance for Mikage's recovery? Or the others, for that matter."

Katsuragi sighed, "As much a chance for Mikage as those evil brats on Jabberwock Island, I'd say. As for the others, well..."

Oonishi began, "When the Game started, we got a message: a poem." Kirigiri's eyes widened at the mention, but her fears became reality as he revealed, "You'd been trying to figure out the meaning, haven't you?" The poem reading through her head, she nodded, confirming her understanding.

Oonishi elaborated, "We were told that the poem is the reason this is all happening. That's the Game: they called it the Hostage Situation of Mutual Killing. Super High School Level Despair wants us to solve the poem for some reason, but whatever it is, in exchange, they'll probably free those in the game somehow. But whatever riddle or code we're trying to crack, we don't have any idea what this is about, though it's probably referring to a location. Tachibana's screwing with us somehow, and she's doing a damn good job." Sensing his bitterness, Kirigiri didn't comment. However, given the incidents he'd seen caused by the girl, he understood where he was coming from.

After a moment, Katsuragi stood, a firm, resolved look on his face. He stated, "Well, now that I know a bit more about how that hell machine kills, I've got a hypothesis on how to get them out." Scratching his chin, he muttered, "Some minor tranquilizers should do the trick. If their nerves are calmed as they're murdered or Executed, they should wake up, just like Kasumi-chan did. At worst, they'll die anyway, or at least end up like Mikage. I'll contact the nearest Base, and hopefully we can get some. We don't have a way to synthesize them here, and I doubt anyone would know what to look for if we sent some of the others out looting."

Oonishi sighed, "Saruta-san would've been our best bet, huh?"

Kirigiri blinked, wondering, "Why not Urushibara-san?"

Katsuragi spat, "Bah. Expect him to talk your ear off about the history of tranquilizers, how they're made, where the term comes from, and all sorts of useless dribble, but he's as clumsy as a schoolgirl and faints at the sight of blood!" Kirigiri blinked at the Neurologist, surprised at how snappy he was.

Sensing her unease, Oonishi said, "Well, thanks for the help, Katsuragi-san. I think we're gonna go." With that, the three stepped outside, Katsuragi giving a curt nod, his can clacking as he headed the opposite way, and Oonishi began to take Kirigiri downstairs.

Kirigiri noted, "He seems so bitter..."

An expression of pity crossed Oonishi's face as he began, "I don't blame him. His granddaughter was a...friend, of mine. She didn't make it though." Kirigiri felt a pressure on her chest as she considered his words. Oonishi continued, "I heard that before she died, he was downright loony, almost senile, even, but still endearing. After she was killed, he didn't talk for days. Super High School Level Despair...that's why they targeted us, I guess. They wanted to make Future Foundation 'Despair', but in the end I guess our relatives were more resilient than they hoped." Kirigiri didn't respond, but Oonishi said, "But of all the Killing Games, Despair was never the outright victor, so I don't think I'm wrong for Hoping things will turn out well this time."

As the continued to walk downward, Kirigiri dwelled on his words, and all the events thus far. A near apocalypse, the Killing Games, virtual reality. Bringing up something she asked, "Do you...does anyone here...blame me?" Oonishi looked at her over his shoulder, and she continued, "I killed Mikage...or might as well have. I couldn't know that he might live, but that didn't stop me."

His expression serious, Oonishi answered, "I know I don't blame you: like I said, I was in a similar spot as you. I know I thought about it, even if I knew there was no way I'd go through with it. But for everyone else...to be honest, he wasn't the most productive member of Future Foundation." As Kirigiri leaned in, Oonishi continued, "Sure, he contributed a lot with his developments: in fact, we'd have probably starved by now if he hadn't got into canning goods. The end of the world doesn't leave a whole lot of arable land either, so he's been a help there. But he was too focused on returning to his decadent lifestyle of the old world. He kept pushing for tobacco crops, getting drunk, hiding contraband he'd scavenged...honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the members didn't mind at all."

Kirigiri frowned: from what she'd just heard, it fit quite well into what she knew of him, but it still did little to make her feel better. It wasn't about Mikage: she had the capacity to kill another, someone who was not an enemy...but then again, times had changed. This kind boy had placed a gun on his desk, and the world outside was in ruins, much of it still anarchic chaos. Perhaps murder simply wasn't held with the same disdain anymore.

As the pair reached the ground floor, Oonishi finished, "Basically, I don't think it's worth worrying about, especially when we've got so much else to figure out."

Not disagreeing, Kirigiri asked, "Well, if there's anything I can do to help matters... The poem?"

Oonishi smiled, "We have someone working on that! An expert: a Super High School Level Poet."

Kirigiri blinked, noting, "And they've been working for how long now?"

Oonishi frowned, revealing, "Well, a lot of his interpretations are a bit...deep. Then he keeps insisting on learning the themes and tones of Tachibana Chiyoko's work, but he doesn't like horror movies, so I've been writing an essay about them in my free time to give to him. In other words, we're...working on it."

Kirigiri sighed, "No luck from anyone else?"

Oonishi admitted, "Unfortunately." Glancing around, Oonishi finished, "Well, I guess in the meantime, you're free to do whatever you want. Try and stay on the lower Floors though, they're more for recreational purposes. There's an Archive on the lowest one if you want some books, the Sun Lounge and a Garden if you want a comfy place to read..."

Kirigiri frowned, muttering, "Why would a Base have these rooms?"

For a moment, Oonishi's lip quavered, and he let out a laugh, replying, "Good question!" Calming down, he answered, "Well, the Bases are meant to double as shelters in times of emergency. In might be best if you didn't go outside though. It shouldn't be dangerous, but there have been issues." Finishing, Oonishi turned to the front desk, saying, "I'll be here if you need me!"

With a nod, the two parted ways. As she walked away, Kirigiri simultaneously felt both free and confined in this place. She agreed that staying inside was the best option, but her sense of confinement was more the result of...helplessness. She couldn't help herself, nor could she help her friends stuck in the Development Program.

Hoping to get her mind off things, she decided to explore, starting with the upper levels, deciding to work her way down. She found Katsuragi in a Communications room, which hand numerous instruments and security monitors, plus another one displaying the current situation in the New Development Program, where everyone had split up for the night. After briefly greeting them, she took her leave. She found Asumi Haruka at work cleaning the Meeting Room on the Second Floor, the woman insisting Kirigiri get a little exercise while she was up, though warning her not to stress to hard. Kirigiri promised she would try, before heading down to give the rest of the building a look. Urushibara was nowhere to be found, likely being in a dorm room, while Oonishi Mahiro still sat at the desk in the front of the Base.

Kirigiri finally found some calmness in the Archive, its comfy chairs and extensive Library being quite inviting: the perfect way to clear her mind fully and pass time. As much as she wanted to learn more about the current situation, or watch her friends, there was only so much going on at night. For now, Kirigiri wanted nothing more than to relax, further allowing her churning mind to sift through the overload of information, so that she might tackle the next day fresh.

* * *

However, with Kirigiri's sense of time progression while reading, it was not until very early next day when she realized she was hungry. And that it was night time. After getting a meal, she read for a bit more, before cleaning herself and going to sleep once again. By the time she awoke, it was roughly noon. She was becoming to get more accustomed to her body and situation, though the aged form was definitely a downgrade. She was also starting to get fearful: what if she never recovered her memories?

Stepping out of her room and off the train of thought she was heading down, she tried to put her fears behind her for now, heading upstairs. Reaching the First Floor, she habitually headed to the desk, not surprised to see the pudgy Urushibara Itaru sitting there once again. She also took a moment to look at the monitor, seeing Ichijou and Nagasaki, in their younger forms that she was used too, speaking outside of the Resort Restaurant.

Noticing Kirigiri, Urushibara smiled, "Good morning! Feeling any better?" Noticing her interest in the monitor, he quickly explained, "They just spent the morning looking for those Killing Game Volumes, trying to figure out what's going on. No incentive yet, but there should be one later."

Kirigiri nodded, "Right..." Glancing around the desk, she finally answered, "And I am feeling a little better, thank you."

Urushibara smiled, "Good to hear!"

As the two returned to silence, Kirigiri briefly wondered about which of his relatives had passed. Wanting to avoid such subjects, Kirigiri glance to the door, asking, "Eiji-kun mentioned something earlier, suggesting I shouldn't go outside, but he didn't mention any of the 'issues' that made it dangerous. Do you know what he was referring too?"

Urushibara nodded, saying, "Well, it's not too unusual, since we're on lockdown. Another Killing Game cropping up like this has got everyone worried. No one knows how that damn Director was able to do so much under our nose like this." Kirigiri frowned at his sudden bitterness, not even needing to speculate very much to get a guess as to the reason. He calmed down almost instantly though, continuing, "Going outside too often might invite the opinion that we're no longer on lockdown. And well 'incidents' can range from normal people so desperate for help they're willing to bust down our doors, and mooks starting trouble."

Kirigiri nodded, but was curious about something, asking, "Normal people?"

Urushibara smiled, laughing, "Well, let's be honest, Future Foundation is full of weirdoes!" Kirigiri couldn't agree more. He added, "Right now, Kālá sort of has two layers: this is the inner part, a well-defended shelter. Outside, you've got a camp: lots of makeshift tents, run by trusted civilians. We used to interact with them a lot more, but SHSL Despair would take advantage of it, slipping in and causing havoc, so we buffed protection and pulled back a little. Now we're on full lockdown, of course, but in the event of something major, we have enough room to fit everyone inside. We try to keep the area's population low enough to do that: if we get too big, that usually means it's time to expand and make another Base somewhere."

Urushibara gave a satisfied nod, explaining, "But we're growing, and that's what's important. Maybe one day we'll see things back to normalcy." Kirigiri couldn't help but to agree.

The two stayed for a little while, Urushibara talking about some of the general work Future Foundation did: archiving knowledge, organizing efforts to clean areas and rescue the distressed, and most frighteningly, skirmishing the remnants of Super High School Level Despair. He also elaborated that Super High School Level Despair didn't just consist of Talents.

"A lot of people lost their Hope for good. That was never the first thing to go through; a lot of them lost everything else first: families, homes, status. They snapped and ended up latching onto a job they could relieve their stress on, spreading their Despair onto others. They don't seem to mind taking orders from kids though. Some of them worshipped Enoshima, but you don't see many of those any more: a lot of them killed themselves. Most of the rest see Tachibana as the Heir, since she's the last one left. But they're a lot smaller now, thankfully, but no less volatile," Urushibara elaborated. Turning to the door, he finished, "I think they're weak people though: I've met a lot of guys; kids and adults, who were beaten down just as much as any Despair clown I've heard of, but still do what they can to help others. The reverse happens too: lot of thousand yards stares, or people who're just...broken, like the walking dead, living only to live. There aren't a lot of therapists nowadays either, so there's not a lot we can do for them. That's part of what the New World Program was initially for, but those Remnants took care of that for us..."

Kirigiri agreed, "Being stretched in so many directions at once...only former Hope's Peak Students could manage that, I imagine."

Urushibara laughed, "No kidding! I almost feel like Hope's Peak was preparing us for this. We've all connected with each other, we were taught basic martial arts and gun handling skills...didn't mean a lot of us made it. At its peak, Future Foundation is somewhere between 100-120 Talented members, about a tenth of the students in Hope's Peak's history. Worse yet, this Game knocked more than a tenth of our current members out of commission, and a third of them have been killed already." Kirigiri flinched, knowing full well her role in things. Sensing her anxiety, Urshibara changed the subject slightly, looking up at the monitor, saying, "Er, speaking of them, what are those guys up to now?"

The two watched the broadcast for a short while, chortling in amusement as Ichijou failed miserably in snowboarding, then paying attention for a little while longer until Oonishi Eiji arrived again a little before Four PM. Urushibara took his leave as the shift changed, leaving Eiji and Kasumi at the desk.

After a mutual greeting, Oonishi sat down in the desk as Kirigiri wondered aloud, "I haven't talked to your father since I've been here. What kind of person is he?"

Oonishi smiled, "Oh, he was in the 59th Class, the Super High School Level Secretary. He's got great organization skills, so he's one of the lieutenants of Future Foundation. He answers directly to the higher ups."

Kirigiri nodded again, before asking, "The higher ups?"

Oonishi leaned back in his chair, answering, "There's only a few, but they're the ones who have the highest authority. They were mostly the ones who rallied the other members, and kept the organization together by a thread during the Worst Incident. I know you've heard of one of them: Sanada."

Kirigiri's eyes widened as she stammered, "S-Sanada Shinji!?"

Oonishi shook his head, "No, his twin brother, Sanada Shinzo. That was the one on that newspaper article." With a smile, he added, "And you figured out it wasn't Shinji, good job!" Not exactly relieved by that, Kirigiri, only nodded as Oonishi further elaborated, "They were both Super High School Level Debaters in the 45th Class. I don't know much more than what we saw though, I only met Shinji the day of the experiment, and I've never met Shinzo, only hearing about him on the news. He was the former Prime Minister before, well, you know..."

Satisfied with yet another answer, Kirigiri was silent as she contemplated things, wondering about his last words once again. Before she could get too deep into thought however, a quick series of bells rang through the building, followed by a deep, stern voice, stating over an intercom system, "Eiji, we have an arrival at the door. If you would, get it. I'll be down in a moment." Kirigiri vaguely remembered the voice as Eiji's father, and the way he addressed him seemed to line up with that.

Kasumi stayed back at the desk as Eiji stood, heading over. He looked over his shoulder as he walked for the door, saying, "You can come too, if you'd like."

Having no reason to deny him, Kirigiri followed as they passed through the double door, entering a dim hallway. Kirigiri could only blink as she saw the other door: it was large, metal, and circular. It certainly gave her the mental image of a shelter, which was no doubt the intent.

Reaching the door, Oonishi entered a code on the keyboard jutting out from the side. Stepping back, the metal contraption began to rumble as it slid open, blinding sunlight pouring in. Oonishi and Kirigiri both shielded their eyes, the latter wishing the building hadn't faced west. As their eyesight recovered, Kirigiri heard a female voice, shouting, "There you are!"

From that, there was a sudden scuffle, and a gag from Oonishi. As her eyes began to adjust, Kirigiri gasped, "Eiji-kun?"

As she was finally able to see, she looked over the arrival, who had Oonishi locked underneath her arm. She was a bit on the short side, but her buxom frame reminded Kirigiri of Yokozuna Hina. Her skin was tanned, and her wavy brown hair barely touched her shoulders. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt, black short shorts, and a black coat tied around her waist like a sash, a bag counterbalancing the dangling cloth on the other side. Looking up from the boy caught in her hold, she blinked her blue eyes at Kirigiri in confusion, likely surprised to see her.

"K-Kirigiri-san?" the girl asked, bewildered.

Oonishi choked, "N-Nijiko-chan...you're hurting me." At his words, Nijiko flushed a little, before letting go of Eiji, allowing him to stand and rub his neck.

With a sigh, she muttered, "Sorry, sorry, it's just..." She flushed a bit more as she admitted, "It's been a little while." Turning to Kirigiri she added, quickly changing the subject, "And...weren't you trapped, Kirigiri-san?"

Kasumi replied, "Was." Clearing her throat, she offered, "Nice to meet you, though I assume we've already met?"

As Nijiko blinked in confusion, Eiji explained, "Er, yeah. Kirigiri-san got out of the game somehow, but she still doesn't have her memories. Everyone else is still trapped." Turning to Kirigiri, he finally explained, "Oh, this is Taiyoshi Nijiko, Super High School Level Runner, Honorary 80th Class."

Kirigiri nodded, understanding immediately the reason these two seemed so close. As Oonishi made to close the door, he offered, "Er, real quick, did you want to look outside, Kirigiri-san? While the door's open, I mean."

Not minding in the least, Kirigiri went to the crack in the door, peeking her head through. Taking a look around, she could see some tents pitched in the near distance, a few people mulling about in the summer air. It seemed peaceful: if not for the wrecked buildings in the distance, one would assume it was normal, even. Satisfied with the breath of fresh air, she returned inside, and Oonishi closed the door, the massive slab shuddering shut.

Heading back to the main building, Oonishi asked, "So, Nijiko-chan, what brings you?"

Taiyoshi frowned, sighing, "It's always gotta be business, business..." As Oonishi gave her a look she reached into her bag, pulling out a small handful of letters. She explained, "I've got these for your dad, orders from above. Give me a sec. He in the Comms Room?"

Oonishi nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but she blitzed off, breaking into a run and heading out of sight in moments. Kirigiri blinked in surprise as Oonishi went back over to the desk, and within minutes, Taiyoshi returned empty handed. Kirigiri blinked, "Super High School Level Runner indeed..." Curious about another factoid, she asked, "Is that why you aren't wearing the uniform?"

Taiyoshi nodded, "Yeah, I mean, you can't expect me to run in a skirt, let alone the stiff ones they hand out here."

Oonishi elaborated, "The uniforms can be dropped if function is an issue, though they still have to be black and white. It's symbolic, I think, like funeral attire, mourning those lost."

"I...see," Kirigiri replied.

Oonishi continued, "Asumi-san doesn't follow that because she doesn't think the drab colors are fitting for her profession. You know the person who designed the uniforms though, so you might understand what the deal is."

Kirigiri's eye twitched as she sighed, "Uzatei, huh?" She could imagine it, easily.

Taiyoshi snorted, "Prick." At her comment, Kirigiri's cheek puffed out as she tried not to laugh. Looking at the old woman, Taiyoshi asked, "So, how did you get out, exactly?"

Oonishi launched into an explanation, summing up the situation so far. He also added a few things Kirigiri did not know, particularly that Katsuragi had sent for one of the other Bases to synthesize a drug, and Taiyoshi was to head out as soon as they knew which Base it was going to be. But that would take some time, as they needed someone with the knowledge, the proper materials, etcetera. Until then, Taiyoshi was to remain on standby.

Taiyoshi nodded, "Well, that's a relief. It's damn hot out there. I'm going to get a shower." Oonishi gave a short wave as she headed off.

Noticing as he watched her go, Kirigiri pondered aloud, "Just friends? Or something more?"

Oonishi's eyes widened at her comment, but he laughed, "Er...I don't really think so. There's...someone else? It's complicated."

Kirigiri frowned, admitting, "I'm sorry..."

A bit of a sad look on his face, Oonishi reached into his coat pocket, fiddling with something, before pulling his empty hand back out. With a sigh, he began, unprompted, "No, it's fine. It's just...during the Killing Game I was in, there was this girl, but she didn't make it. She was just too Unlucky, I guess."

Glancing up at the screen, another burning question cropped up in Kirigiri's mind. Praying it wouldn't bring up anything sour, she asked, "Speaking of Luck, am I the only one who noticed that Ichijou Mitsuzi seems far Luckier than he says?"

Oonishi smiled, replying, "Hardly. He's the first Luckster for a reason. Actually I've been working on something in my free time. I've been calling it 'The Kotobuki Theory of Luck'. Ichijou-san and Naegi-san have been helping to figure it out. Basically-"

Before Oonishi could finish, a sudden shock rocked the building, sending a shudder through the base. Looking around in surprise, Oonishi wondered, a bit fearful, "Wh-what was that?" Opening his drawer, he pulled out a holstered pistol, latching it to his belt. Carefully, he went to the corner of the wall, before waving for Kirigiri to follow, the woman at a loss, but luckily doing a good job at remaining calm.

As they headed to the large staircase, Oonishi Mahiro came down from above, reaching the upper landing of the stairs. Looking down at Eiji and Kasumi, he said, "The intercom system was disabled somehow: there was someone outside. They planted a bomb, and something else." Continuing on his path, he came down the stairs, heading to the door outside.

As she spotted a gun at his hip, Kasumi sputtered, "Are you going outside!?"

Mahiro explained, "The threat's been neutralized by security: whoever it was, they wanted our attention, and they got it." As he said they, the bitterness in his voice made Kirigiri think of only one thing: Super High School Level Despair.

Reaching the door outside, the two Oonishi's reached for their guns as the door cracked open, staying out of the light as their eyes adjusted. Kirigiri stayed farther back, watching from the double door at the other end of the short hall. At a distance, she heard someone else say from outside, his voice full of worry, "Oonishi-san! The guy...he's been here for weeks, we didn't think he was..."

Mahiro responded, "It's fine. No one was hurt."

"Damn sturdy door," someone else chimed in from beyond.

There was some motion, and Mahiro replied, "Thank you. Keep your guard up, and watch anyone who's arrived within the last month closely, just in case. Dispose of any suspicious packages."

"Except that one?" the first outside voice asked.

Eiji replied a bit reassuringly, "Except that one." With that, the two members of Future Foundation left the civilians outside to regain the situation as the door was shut, the two coming back, a package in Mahiro's hands.

Stepping through the door back into the base proper, he stated, "I saw the man place this under an iron shell, before planting the bomb and running. He's been neutralized, and we'll be notified if anything else happens, but in the meantime..."

Stepping over to the desk, he placed the package down, gently opening the brown wrapping paper. Inside was a plastic box, which he cracked open. Spilling its contents onto the desk, he revealed a small camera of sorts, a cable, and a letter. Opening the letter, Mahiro read aloud, "'Attach this to a monitor and access a connection before six 'o clock PM, or there shall be dire consequences.' Signed, Super High School Level Despair..."

Looking at his watch, Eiji stated, "We've got about twenty minutes..."

Mahiro let out a sigh, muttering, "I'd have Alter Ego give it a look, but we're too short on time. Connecting it might trigger whatever it is as well, unless we isolate it and Alter Ego...it can't be helped." Taking the cable and camera, he said, "The Meeting Room." Understanding Eiji and Kasumi followed as the headed up, turning into a room with a single podium, a table, and a number of chairs.

Setting the camera on the podium, Mahiro faced it towards the wall as Eiji and Kasumi hovered around the table. Setting it up properly, he stuck it into the monitor. Upon that action, the monitor, previously off, powered on, displaying a dank, empty room, the ground gray concrete, the walls dirty with grime. The three watched, but nothing happened for a moment.

Then, there was a voice, chortling, "No no no, I apologize, but that will simply not do. I want to see you, Future Foundation. You cannot hide from me." Kasumi shuddered at the voice, taking a cautious step towards the door, while Eiji looked contemplative.

Complying, Mahiro turned the camera, facing the center of the room. After a moment, the voice responded, "Good, good, I can see you now: Oonishi Mahiro, Oonishi Eiji. I will allow one of you to leave, so that you may fetch Asumi Haruka, Katsuragi Seijiro, and Urushibara Itaru. Please, do not dawdle."

After a moment, Mahiro nodded, "Eiji." A bit nervous, the Critic complied, leaving. As he passed Kasumi, the woman followed him.

Going out into the hallway, they shut the door, and Kasumi asked, whispering, "Did...they see me?"

Oonishi shook his head, saying, "I don't think so, and they don't know Nijiko-chan is here either...that gives us an advantage, but..." Turning to Kasumi, he said, "Make sure she doesn't show up! You guys can hang out at the door, but if they don't know about you two, we want to keep it that way."

Resolve strengthening, Kasumi nodded, "Understood." With that, they parted ways, Eiji heading up and Kasumi heading down. As Kasumi reached the large staircase, she heard Eiji's voice over the intercom, asking, "Er, Katsuragi-san, Urushibara-san, and Asumi-san: please come to the Meeting Room."

As she reached the Dorm level, she saw Taiyoshi standing in the doorway of one of the rooms, damp, concealing herself with a towel. Seeing Kirigiri, she demanded, "What's going on? First that earthquake, then..." As she spoke, one of the other doors opened up, Urushibara coming out, looking sleepy, his lab coat a bit disheveled over his clothes. Suddenly conscious of herself, Taiyoshi didn't wait for an answer, backing into her room and closing the door.

As Urushibara looked over in confusion, Kirigiri repeated, "Don't dawdle." With a shrug, he headed up.

As few minutes later, Taiyoshi came out of her room, dressed, except for her hair still being a bit moist. Like a dog, she stepped out and shook it roughly, sending flecks of water about as Kirigiri flinched, before patting it down, and asking once again, "So, what's up?"

As the two headed over, Kirigiri filled her in, stressing that the two of them needed to stay off the camera. As they reached the Meeting Room, they stayed back, in view of the camera and monitor, but off of its gaze. They were the last to arrive, reminding Kasumi that this was strangely usual for her.

The monitor had changed though: someone was there, sitting on a chair in the center of the room, their face concealed in a cloak. They spoke, "Greetings, Future Foundation. I am a representative of Super High School Level Despair, here with a message for you." The five in the room tensed, awaiting the news.

However, Eiji interrupted, asking, "Wait a minute...who are you to represent Super High School Level Despair?"

There was a silence, and the figure laughed, "Ufufufufu. Who indeed?" Once again, the figure repeated, this time, her voice becoming more feminine, "Who indeed?" Reaching a pair of lithe hands up, she dropped her hood, revealing her face. Eiji paled, and Nijiko let out a gasp.

Kirigiri saw the figure on the monitor: her hair was short and red, reaching her ears, and her eyes were cold and blue, her smile having not an iota of warmth. She answered, "It is a pleasure to meet you again, Oonishi-san."

Kirigiri did not and could not know who this person was, or how she would affect the coming days, but Eiji and Nijiko could never forget Kinashi Ririka, Super High School Level Karuta Queen of the Honorary 80th Class.

* * *

**Questions answer, but many still more remain. However, Kasumi and B side will have to wait until the 13th, as the 11th will be an update on Ichijou's situation. We'll be switching back and forth for the final chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 5-1A: Sustanence for All

**From the Old World: (Ab)normal Days, A Side**

* * *

"Good morning, Hope's Peak Students! Today is another day to enrich yourselves with the wonders of Arashimine Resort, so rise and shine! Nighttime restrictions have been lifted, so I implore you to have a nice day."

As the announcement played over the Resort, Ichijou Mitsuzi listened as he lay in bed. The boy had not been sleeping; quite the opposite, in fact. He had spent who knew how long lying on his bed quietly, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts running madly over what was, what had been, and what might be.

Tachibana Chiyoko was dead and gone, but the Game continued.

Furugori Yasuo was somehow responsible by her word, but Ichijou couldn't really see how or why.

Ishihara Jouji was the masked superhero whom encountered Kirigiri after the first Trial, found the newspaper clipping of Prime Minister Sanada, burst in on the girl's bathing session, and slept in the Cabin the other night.

With two figures unmasked, Ichijou should have felt safer, more reassured, but they were still here: still trapped, with no sign of getting out unless yet another life was snatched. How long could they last?

Saruta Bimaru promised he would do no harm, but did self-defense count for the Hippocratic Oath?

Uzatei Kotetsu acted plenty suspicious: but why?

Nagasaki Ayumi tried her best not to hurt anyone, but she admitted to herself she wasn't the most stable.

Minami Fuyuko wasn't afraid to remind everyone that she might have been a Culprit.

But Ichijou himself...just imagining trying to kill someone made him sick. However, in being so sure of himself, he felt guilty: despite being trusted, he felt like his hopes were misplaced in others, despite all of his words at the Trial. It had saved them then, but on the chance Tachibana wasn't lying, and the one who trapped them was still here...

His guilt making him nauseous, he rolled over in bed, trying to reason with himself: why should he listen to Tachibana for even a second!? She could have easily just been trying to start trouble, sow the seeds of distrust and whatnot.

Finally sitting up in his bed, he raising his fist, attempting to slug himself across the face, glancing his cheek, jarring his teeth. Shaking his head roughly, he started to get his mind back on track: even if he no longer heeded Tachibana's words, there was the issue of everyone else.

Dressing himself in his light blue yukata, Ichijou made his way out of the Lodge, heading over to the Resort Restaurant. The early riser looked around to see himself being uncharacteristically last. Oddly enough, the meal wasn't out yet: Ishihara Jouji stood at the head of the table, arms crossed firmly. As Ichijou entered, the Aeronaut looked up, saying, "Alright, now that we're all here..."

Clearing his throat, Ishihara began, "For anyone who isn't sure what's going on, well, I found _someone_ stealing food."

Minami snorted, "Is it really stealing when it's there for everyone?"

Ishihara nodded, "Yes." Looking around, he sighed, "Look if you want to eat alone, that's fine, but I told you guys the other day I wanted to take care of all the meals, so let me know and I'll see some plates aside: labels and everything."

Saruta gave a sigh of relief, "That would be most acceptable."

Loosening up a bit, Ishihara began to make for the Kitchen. As the others sat in the Restaurant, quietly awaiting breakfast. After a short while, Ishihara began to pass out breakfast, just as Uzatei noted, "Hmm, there's nowhere else to explore...what shall we do then?"

Lighting up, Ishihara began, "Oh! I had an idea. Well, first, I once went hiking with my dad into the mountains. I remember him grabbing some litter from someone else and saying, 'leave the environment better looking than when you found it'. We've made a bunch of messes all over the place, so maybe we should clean up a little?"

Minami noted dourly, "You don't think we'll be leaving soon, do you?"

Ishihara gave a short laugh, "Heh, just something quiet to do, you know?"

There were no objections, which Ichijou was glad for. Some quiet time for everyone to think would be beneficial, Ichijou thought. As they ate, together, they began to note down areas where there was a good deal of mess. Ishihara also said he'd make lunch early, setting the plates aside.

After the meal concluded, everyone began to head off, various locations in mind. Ichijou didn't go far, entering the Kitchen with Ishihara. As the Aeronaut began to make lunch, pulling out some wrap to cover the plates, Ichijou worked around him, cleaning off empty shelves, wiping off dusty, unused appliances, and letting Ishihara know on the rare occasion he found some food that was at risk of becoming inedible.

As the two teamed up to wash the dishes, Ichijou began, "Hey, Ishihara-san..." As the brown haired boy looked up from the sink, Ichijou continued, "I wasn't dreaming last night, was I?"

Ishihara smiled softly, shaking his head, "No, that was me, and my mask..."

Ichijou blinked, wondering, "Why though? Why hide your identity?"

Ishihara gave an awkward laugh, answering, "Well, I grew up reading western superhero comics. Having a secret identity was something of a staple, really. I don't regret it though: sure, I caused some trouble here, but there are people outside who would case me and my family problems if they knew Gold Dragon's identity. That's why I hid myself here for so long: I thought that if it was being broadcast, whoever was doing it might hide my identity too, to build suspense. I could have just not gone out in costume, but I felt like I could help, you know? As Gold Dragon." Bitterly, he added, "Er, well, I guess that's only part of it. I mean, down in the Mines, I was useless, but if I had my mask, it might have been different. I just...with the mask on, I feel like a different person."

He further insisted, "I think...I know what I can do to help, but I can't say yet. I'm going to ask you to trust me a little longer, okay, Mitsuzi-kun?"

Ichijou nodded, giving his silent promise. As they continued to wash dishes Ishihara laughed, "You know, I'm not actually an Aeronaut at all: that whole thing was made up by Hope's Peak. I wanted to hide my identity, but they had to explain how I was scouted somehow, so they gave me some books on aeronautics to study, made up the story about me jumping off the Tokyo Tower, had some people pretend they saw it...they did a lot to get me to attend." Becoming a bit more serious, he continued, "If we managed to get out of here, I hope we can study and graduate together: all of us." As Ishihara mused, Ichijou could only nod, and give the hero his support in whatever way he could.

The Kitchen finished, Ishihara said he could manage the Restaurant itself, leaving Ichijou to go help elsewhere. As the Luckster exited the building, he looked around, wondering where else he could clean. He figured he would take care of his Lodge tonight, so he didn't worry about that. However, as he passed the Medical Building, he saw a shadow pass by one of the windows. Entering knowingly, he found Saruta at work, a number of things laid out as he reorganized.

Looking up, Saruta smiled, before saying, "I assume you want to help? I appreciate it, but I'd rather do this myself."

Ichijou nodded, "That's fine."

As Ichijou loitered, Saruta stopped, standing straighter, beginning, "I assume...you want to talk?"

Ichijou shrugged, "If you're fine with it."

Saruta gave a hollow laugh, admitting, "I'm afraid I can never be fine with that subject...which means I have no reason not to talk about it."

Sitting down, Ichijou began, suddenly changing the subject, "My bandages...would you mind changing them again?" Blinking in confusion, Saruta nodded, before going to work, once again removing the bandages around Ichijou's burned hand, before noting, "Hmm, I think it's healed enough where you don't need them. Does it still hurt?"

Ichijou shook his head, "Not really."

Satisfied, Saruta said, "Then there is no need. Your cut seems fine too."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ichijou nodded, "I see, I see..." After a moment, he finished, "There, point proven." As Saruta looked at him quizzically, Ichijou insisted, "I don't have a problem being treated by you, Saruta-san. And I don't see why anyone should either."

Saruta flinched, before taking on an unamused expression. He began, "Oh, very clever...but I'm afraid you failed to prove your point. Come to me with a genuine surgical request, then we'll talk."

Ichijou frowned, "We've always come in here when we've been hurt though."

Saruta quickly explained, "That was before."

"We're all kind of weird though..." Ichijou tried to reason, but Saruta continued to look unimpressed. Frowning, Ichijou raised his hand, looking at the edge of his fingernails. Bringing his other hand over, he picked at it, before removing a tiny bit of dead skin. Showing Saruta, he insisted, "I lose skin all the time. It's not really that weird."

Rage increasing, Saruta seethed, making Ichijou recoil as the Surgical Assistant spat, "Do you think this is amusing!?"

Shaking his head, Ichijou insisted, "No!" Looking away sadly, he offered, "I'm trying to help." Saruta frowned as Ichijou tried to think, the Luckster knowing full well he wasn't really qualified.

Standing, Ichijou recalled something, heading over to the storage room door. As he began to open it, he felt two lab coat clad arms wrap around his torso, Saruta saying in a bit of panic, "Wh-what are you doing!?"

Despite the resistance, Ichijou forced the door open, his voice strained as he said, "I'm trying to help!" Looking around the storage room, he saw a number of shelves, but most importantly, a small cooler. Saruta shaking behind him, Ichijou pulled the door open, cringing as he saw the small, wooden box from before alongside something else, heavily wrapped on a small shelf above a number of a few blood and IV bags. Grimacing, Ichijou acted, grabbing both packages, glad they were well kept.

Heading out, the two encased pieces of flesh in hand, Ichijou headed for the Resort Restaurant, Saruta following, his forehead sweaty. As the entered the Kitchen, going past a confused Ishihara, Saruta begged, "You can't..."

"Why not?" Ichijou queried as he held the two packages above the garbage can threateningly.

Saruta's eye twitched as he reasoned, "It would be an undignified disposal of remains..."

Ichijou shrugged, "Not like we know where their actual bodies are." Looking to Saruta accusingly, he added, "I thought you said something about weaning yourself!" Saruta said nothing, simply standing nervously. As Ichijou dropped the things into the can, Saruta let out a pathetic squeak. Ichijou grabbed him as he lunged for them, dragging him out of the Kitchen. As Ishihara stared at them, Ichijou explained, "Just taking care of some things..."

As Ichijou got Saruta out of the restaurant, the Surgical Assistant became limp as he surrendered, allowing Ichijou to lead him to the Medical Building. As they walked, Saruta muttered, "Through such heavy handed methods, you see my true, pathetic nature at last... I hope you are pleased with yourself."

Ichijou shrugged, saying, "We have to start somewhere. Now, at least, you don't have any of that...stuff, to worry about."

Saruta's eye twitched as he pointed out, "And if there's another Victim?"

Ichijou shook Saruta roughly by the shoulders, his voice wavering with his movement, hoping, "There won't be!"

Finally reentering, Ichijou sat Saruta down by his desk, standing over him. Ichijou said, "So, now that we've gotten rid of that, there are no worries!"

Saruta muttered, "I suppose. I should be relieved to be gone of those, but I can't say I am." Seeing Ichijou's frown, he added, "But it was probably for the best. Such a waste though..."

Ichijou grimaced, "What good is that stuff anyway?"

Saruta gave Ichijou a bewildered look, before saying, "Your skin is vital for keeping all sorts of airborne pathogens and bacteria out of your body, for starters, which is why cleaning a wound before infection is so important. Of course, there are times when it is marred." He punctuated that with a glance at Ichijou's burnt hand, before continuing, "And there are times when it is marred by choice, such as vulgar tattoos: in both cases, skin is generally taken for grafts, to repair the damaged organ as best as possible." After a moment, he admitted, "I doubt anyone here would need one though, and they would likely be opposed given the source."

Just about done with this conversation, Ichijou nodded, saying, "Well, we can figure it out more when we get out of here, okay?"

Saruta nodded, admitting, "Therapy may be helpful." With a nod, and a bit of strain, he continued, "Regardless of the future, I...thank you for doing your best to help me." With a nod and a wave, Ichijou headed out, being quite glad that he at least managed to make some amount of difference.

After checking the First Level again, he headed up to the Second. After checking the Shed, he reached the Library, feeling a pang of guilt as he approached a table, a fairly sizable stack of books atop the surface. It was all recommended reading material that he hadn't touched. Even looking at it now only made him remember the Trial. But would any of this help?

Picking up the first book, one on the country's ports, he figured it would, given that Tachibana had mentioned that poem again. Though the books looked daunting, it wasn't like he didn't have a lot of free time. He owed Kirigiri that much, didn't he?

Grabbing about half the books, Ichijou made his way down, heading over to his Lodge. Reaching the door, he leaned the pile of books against the door as he used his other hand to pull out his ElectroID, unlocking his door. As he twisted the handle, the door opened inward, pushed by the books as Ichijou lost his balance. His volumes spilled onto the floor, Ichijou barely managing to keep from following them down himself. Grumbling, he began to pick them up, stopping as he passed over one on bird symbolism. The book had flipped open, showing a picture of the martin bird, the word 'luck' popping out at Ichijou. He couldn't help but grumble as he grabbed the book, slamming it shut. Kirigiri had always been misty when it came to his supposed Luck...

Cleaning house, Ichijou made one more return trip, before continuing along the Second Level. Arriving at the Greenhouse, he wasn't surprised in the least to see Nagasaki Ayumi buzzing about inside. Being sure not to surprise her, Ichijou made sure to open the door, making his presence known by quickly greeting, "Hello, Nagasaki-chan!"

The Survivalist, who seemed to be in the process of moving plants around, smiled at him, saying, "Hello."

Looking around, Ichijou asked, "What are you doing?"

Nagasaki frowned, "Some of the plants are dying; I haven't been watering all of them. I'm not sure what to do..." Leaning down, Ichijou saw a lot of the ones on the center table were indeed a bit wilted and shriveled, the edges of the leaves browning.

Ichijou noted, "Well, I bet with a bit of water, some of them could recover."

Nagasaki nodded, "I just tried, but..."

Ichijou pointed out, "Er, it doesn't work immediately." With that in mind, Ichijou helped Nagasaki with sorting the plants, the unsalvageable ones set aside, while the manageable ones were kept.

As they worked, Ichijou got a bit careless, bumping into Nagasaki's back as she passed her as she worked, nearly dropping the plant in his hand. As he moved past, Nagasaki muttered, "Sorry..."

Turning and blinking at the girl, Ichijou simply stared, Nagasaki noticing and turning back, the two looking at each other in silence. Ichijou finally explained, "I touched you from behind, but you didn't do anything..." Nagasaki looked aside, not really impressed, but Ichijou smiled, "That's great, I think."

Nagasaki muttered, "I guess... I try not to get close to anything that can hurt me, like something sneaking up on me. Maybe I'm starting to get used to the atmosphere here: I don't have to hunt for food, there aren't any dangerous wild animals. Sure, there's the Killing Game, but Yokozuna was here, and you are still here."

Putting the plant in his arms down, Ichijou dared to take a step forwards, smiling, "Well, I'm glad you're my friend, Nagasaki-chan." The Survivalist gave a weak smile, before quickly looking away and getting back to work quickly. Ichijou decided to keep his mouth shut as they continued to work, organizing things.

As they finished, the two briefly talked about what to do with the shriveled plants, and Nagasaki decided she'd do some research on it, looking for the best way to handle the plants, rather than simply throwing them away. The two headed away from the Greenhouse, reaching the main path on the Second Level. Before they split up, however, Nagasaki stopped Ichijou, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Ichijou asked, having failed to hear here.

Reaching into her pocket, Nagasaki shakily brought out her knife, holding it carefully by the blade. Stretching out her arm, she began to hand the implement to Ichijou. His movements gentle, Ichijou placed his hand under hers, and she placed the weapon in his palm.

Looking at it, Ichijou watched as Nagasaki took a step back. His face breaking into a smile, Ichijou said, "Thanks, Nagasaki-chan." A bit nervously, the Survivalist nodded, turning away, clearly a bit anxious. Slowly, Ichijou began to walk down the path on his own way, his head turned to keep an eye on Nagasaki.

Surely enough, the girl turned and walked back after Ichijou. The Luckster stopped as the shaky blonde girl asked, "Er, c-can I h-have that back?" Without blinking, Ichijou nodded, handing it back. Looking embarrassed, Nagasaki took the knife and pocketed, muttering, "S-sorry." Finished, she turned and ran off, leaving Ichijou to sigh to himself. It was some form of progress, at least.

Continuing on his path, Ichijou made his way up to the Third Level, doing a full circuit. The Hot Spring and Fort were fine, but as he passed the Shrine, he became interested. Heading in, he walked by the cleansing font, going past the offering box and up to the door. Swallowing, he attempted to open it, finding an unexpected success as it opened, the door leading to only blackness. Swallowing in anticipation, Ichijou made his way inside, cringing as he smelled something sour.

As he moved in, his head bumped something dangling. Pulling it, he found it was a light switch. The room was illuminated, revealing its contents. Against one wall was a small bed, facing a large screen on the opposite side. The screen was surrounded by labeled boxes, each containing a shiny disk inside. The floor was littered with garbage like emptied bags of snacks and soda cans. Hanging up on the wall was another cloak and mask, while tossed into a pile underneath were a number of sets of pajamas. Tachibana had been living here for days, apparently.

Noticing a ladder that descended into the ground, Ichijou went down, finding a bathroom and another door. Opening it, he stepped out into the light, finding himself outside once again. Looking around, he found that he was on a balcony, extending from the cliff side, shrouded in dim light under the cliff above no doubt out of sight from anyone who looked down from there. There was a lounging chair and a pair of headphones, attached to what appeared to be a small, black rectangular object. In the view beyond the edge of the fenced off balcony, Ichijou could see more of the flooded region, the water looking almost grayish.

Being a bit more interested in the black thing. Ichijou stooped down, giving it a look. After a few moments, he found that it had hinges within, pulling it open, seeing a screen on the lighter, upper half, and a board of buttons on the lower one, each one marked with a character of some kind, be it a number, roman letter, or hiragana symbols.

Before Ichijou could dare fiddle with it, the screen flicked on displaying a masked figure against a dark background. However, due to prior events, Ichijou knew full well who the girl was behind that white mask. The Priestess of Despair spoke, the pitch of her voice changed to disguise it, "Ufufufu, greetings, Hopeful Students of Hope's Peak Academy. I am the Priest of the local Shrine to none other than the established Goddess of Despair. You have her to thank for the accommodations..." The 'Priest' trailed off, before tilting her head, mumbling in her normal voice, "Eh, not ominous enough. I can do better...eh, nah, I'm done, this is stupid." Tachibana raised her arm, and the screen blacked out. Before Ichijou could make a move, he heard a startling crackling noise from the machine, like a buzzing of bees. Reaching his hand out, he recoiled as he was zapped by a bit of static.

Shaking his hand in pain, he grimaced as a bit of smoke came out of the thing. Frowning, he looked around, going back up to grab the cloak before using it to wrap up the object, making it easier to carry. Certainly the others would want to see if, even if he did break it...

Deciding not to clean up after Tachibana, Ichijou took his leave of the Shrine, continuing on his way. Reaching the Ranger Station the place was still a mess, with plates and cups scattered about. Hoping to tackle this one later with Ishihara, Ichijou instead chose to move on. Reaching the elevator up, he decided to leave the cloak in the room just outside the Hot Spring, putting it in one of the lockers, before heading up.

As Ichijou stepped out onto the Fourth Level, dressed in his cold weather clothing. As he walked, he knew of one place he wanted to check out first. Reaching the bottom of the Lift, now operational, he couldn't help but notice it was cleaned completely, just as all the other murder locations had been. With a shudder at the memory of yesterday morning's sight, he continued, making his way to the Cabin.

Reaching the area, he found that it was already partly occupied: Uzatei Kotetsu in his jacket was already at work. Entering, Ichijou met him in the living room, greeting, "Hey there, Uzatei-san!"

With a nod, Uzatei asked, "Are you here to aid me? I don't even know where to begin with this cleaning. There's blood on the floor, shattered glass and some can of god knows what outside, lemon halves. All this snow blew in so there's water now..." With a disgruntled look he noted, "You did a fine job in trashing this once cozy abode."

With an awkward laugh, Ichijou began to help clean up, wiping up the water, carefully gathering the garbage, and wiping up the rest of the mess. As the two scrubbed at the blood drops on the stairs, Ichijou wondered, "So, Uzatei-san..."

"I am not Gold Dragon," the Fashion Designer said quickly.

Ichijou blinked, nodding, "Okay." Uzatei gave him a look, and Ichijou quickly changed the subject, wondering, "I was just curious about something. I mean, during the last Trial, you were being really suspicious. Same with when Minami was trying to figure out who Gold Dragon was."

Uzatei grumbled, "I have a bad luck for that sort of thing... I guess part of it is also habit." Ichijou gave him an odd look, to which he elaborated, "Have I ever told you about the Uzatei Family before?" Ichijou shook his head, and Uzatei began, "We tend to focus on finding our worth, earning and paying favors. A lazy, good for nothing mooch will find themselves outcasts. I can't say I'm too fond of it myself, to the point where I'll avoid doing some things if I think it will net me a favor."

Ichijou gave him a confused look, wondering, "Wait, why wouldn't you want to help someone?"

Uzatei shrugged, "Because such a big deal is made of it all. Helping someone who's fallen on ground might earn you a small favor, but do it once, and they might expect you to give them small favors when they rush to help you on equally small tasks. It's maddening! But that is how the unskilled survive: as grunts to those who are in line to become the top of the family."

Ichijou blinked, asking, "Top of the family? Like you?"

Uzatei sighed, "Like me..." Clearing his throat, he finished, "But as I said, I think my reluctance to help in the Trials and such stems from that, though I have no excuse to outright hindering you all. At the very least, we don't have to worry about sleep as much. I could have chosen a better location to rest, no?"

Ichijou tried to imagine sleeping with cicadas echoing throughout the area, let alone the moonlight. He probably wouldn't have so difficult a time, but if Uzatei lived as luxurious a life as he seemed, Ichijou could see where he was having difficulty.

After a bit more work, the two finished cleaning the Cabin the best they could, the Fashion Designer giving Ichijou no end of complaints for the avoidable messes. When they finished their work, the two parted ways, Uzatei heading back down, while Ichijou went up the incline to the Observatory. Though the building itself was already clean, Ichijou had a goal in mind with the destination, heading down the passageway into the Mall area.

As he descended, he took note of the areas that needed cleaning, but given how trashed some of were, Ichijou was thinking they shouldn't bother with the Mall, and probably the Mines too. Those areas were a bit messy, but not as the result of the Students held there.

As he walked through, he did find one exception in an electronics store, where Furugori Yasuo was at work, reassembling the electronics he'd been messing with the other night. As Ichijou approached, the Computer Engineer muttered, "No, this must go to the other one...but what's this for?"

"Need a hand?" Ichijou asked.

Startled, Furugori jumped from his sitting position, the clatter of a few small objects being heard as he turned to the Luckster despondently. Taking a breath, he grumbled, "No thank you."

Realizing he might have messed up, Ichijou scratched his head, mentioning, "Er, I'm sorry."

With a light sigh, Furugori adjusted his glasses, shaking his head, "No, no, it's fine." Leaning back onto his arms, Ichijou leaned over, taking a look at what Furugori was working on, seeing a half reconstructed radio, the sleek plastic silver colored.

Starting to understand where Furugori was coming from earlier, Ichijou said, "Oh, yeah, that radio does look pretty fancy. I haven't seen one like that."

Furugori nodded, "I see. Guess that makes sense, since you're in the countryside, but I live in the city and I haven't seen one like this before. The numbers on the parts are ridiculous. They've gotta be typos or something, but they looks so professional otherwise."

"Eh?" Ichijou asked.

Furugori let out an amused sigh, before explaining, "It's when you're typing something on a typewriter or computer keyboard and make a little mistake."

Remembering something, Ichijou asked, "So, keyboards are like flat surfaces with a bunch of buttons on them, right? And the buttons have numbers and letters and symbols, right?" Furugori blinked, nodding, so Ichijou said, "I found something like that! I'll show you later."

Furugori's eyes widened, and he stammered, "Th-there's a computer here? Where was it!?"

Sensing his eagerness, Ichijou answered, "Er, It was in the Shrine, but-" Before he could finish, Furugori bolted off, exiting the store, glancing both ways, before heading off. The chubby boy running surprisingly quickly, Ichijou could only mutter, "...I moved it."

Deciding it was best not to touch anything more, Ichijou simply left, continuing on the path back down, certain he would find the time to tell Furugori later.

Passing through the Mines and the Auditorium, Ichijou found nothing in particular that needed cleaning. Just about done, he quickly grabbed lunch, before secluding himself into his Lodge, looking at the books he'd been recommended by Kirigiri. As much as he wanted to check out the interesting mystery novels, he knew full well where he needed to place his priorities on trying to solve that poem. As he flipped through one of the brochures on the Resort, he once again read the name of the Resort's owner, Takenouchi. As it struck a chord of familiarity in him once again, he tried desperately to remember where he'd heard it before. Trying to find a picture, he tore through the books, but none of them seemed to have anything more on the person, disappointing Ichijou even more.

After a couple hours of futile searching and frustration, dinner time began to near, so the Luckster headed out to the meal. As he sat, a pair of eyes glanced at him. Furugori pouted, "It wasn't there."

Ichijou scratched his head sheepishly, suggesting, "Er, I moved it, sorry! I can get it for you though."

Furugori thought about it for a second, before shaking his head sadly, "N-no, it's fine, I still have to finish cleaning up my mess from before anyway."

Saruta, hovering by the table, asked, "What's this now?"

Furugori explained, "Ichijou-san said he found a computer, so I wanted to give it a look."

Saruta blinked in surprise, before asking, "Really now? Fascinating. Where was it?"

Ichijou explained, "Well, I took a look at the Shrine now that that girl is gone, and I found it there."

Furugori nodded, "I gave that place way too good a look." The Computer Engineer shuddered, explaining, "She was probably stuck there ever since we opened up the Third Level, so she had...everything."

Saruta imagined aloud, "So, food, water, entertainment...personal effects?"

Furugori frowned, "Are all girls gross or is it just her?"

"I pray you weren't talking about me," Minami rumbled from the door.

Freezing in fear, Furugori shuddered before explaining, "N-no! Honest!"

Saruta confirmed, "He did a thorough search of the Shrine where Tachibana Chiyoko resided."

In understanding, Minami nodded, noting, "Ah, I see. I am hardly surprised that she was a slob, in all honesty."

As that bit of conversation wound down, Saruta looked over to Ichijou, asking, "Ichijou-san, you weren't in a very good mood when you came in. Was something amiss?"

Ichijou thought for a moment, before shaking his head, "I was trying to figure out the poem but it's stupid..."

Saruta wondered, "Perhaps it's not as simple as an allusion. A complex anagram, perhaps?"

As the evening went on, the crowd around the table grew, continuing their speculations for a short while before the conversation died out. Ichijou was getting a bit tired of some of talking about sparrows, blood, and bays however, but with Saruta promising to sort out some anagrams, he was feeling a bit relieved about the whole affair.

Sometime later, after everyone had assembled, Ishihara came out of the Kitchen, exiting shortly after with a tray of mismatched sandwiches. As he passed them out, Minami, still standing, as if prepared to leave, noted, "Is this all for dinner?"

Ishihara answered with a nod, "Yeah, sorry."

Raising an eyebrow, Minami asked, "No sides or drinks?"

Ishihara smiled, "Oh, I can get drinks!"

Minami snorted, "Allow me."

Ishihara looked on nervously as she stood, heading for the Kitchen. As she reached the door, Ishihara suddenly blurted, "Hold on..." Stopping, Minami looked at the Aeronaut over her shoulder. He began, "I think I know what you're really going in there for..."

Turning to face him, arms crossed over her chest, Minami asked, "Oh, are you so sure?"

Ishihara flinched, nodding, "Our dinner tonight is made up of leftovers scrapped from previous meals. I started insisting I cook everything because...we're running out of food."

Standing swiftly, and starting to shake, Nagasaki muttered, "N-no, you're lying."

Ishihara frowned, shaking his head, "Why would I lie?" Looking over to the sandwiches, he explained, "I've been trying to stretch it out for a few days now. At this rate, it won't go for more than two days..."

Saruta sighed, noting, "Distressing, but humans can live for roughly three weeks without food, and we have a constant supply of air and water. Even if Monokuma shuts us out of our plumbing, there's the Lake and Hot Spring..."

Ichijou thought, "Didn't Monokuma say we could eat the cicadas?"

Uzatei grimaced, "Surly you jest."

Minami shrugged, "They have valuable protein. If we run out of options, it may be our only way."

Saruta suggested, "Was there anything in the Mall?"

Furugori shook his head, "No, all the cafés and restaurants are wrecked."

Getting a though, Ichijou looked over to Nagasaki, asking, "What about the Greenhouse?"

Nagasaki shook her head, "Everything is flowers or plants. I'm growing some food, but they're still only little sprouts."

Ishihara shrugged, "We can eat the seeds though, can't we?"

Nagasaki muttered, "Maybe..."

"Upupupupu, wouldn't that be great, watching you scramble around munching on seeds and cicadas like birds!" Monokuma laughed, approaching the table from a blind spot. He laughed, "Maybe if you hadn't killed the Farmer, you'd have a chance at living here forever!"

Ichijou scowled, "Hey, that's right! You said-"

Monokuma growled, "And then I changed my mind! I mean, let's be honest, you guys don't really wanna stay here forever, do you?"

Minami grumbled, "You have no room to speak."

Monokuma shrugged, "Well too bad, I'm gonna speak anyway!" Pointing his paw, he exclaimed, "Consider this the last incentive! It's a bear eat bear world, so if you don't 'eat' the life of one of the others, you're going to be quite starved..."

Uzatei mumbled, "Well, that was rather modest. Giving up on the showmanship?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Eh, I'm rolling with it. Besides, this way is way better, isn't it? Faster, at least." Turning to leave, Monokuma laughed, "Better kill quick before you're too weak to even move! Unless you want to nibble on what little you have left. Upupu. Upupupupupupupupupu!" With his ominous laughter trailing him, he left quickly.

After a brief silence, Ishihara said, "Er, we'll manage..."

Saruta reasoned, "At least we are aware of it now. I would have preferred you told us about it sooner, Ishihara-san."

Minami nodded, insisting, "It might have prevented...snooping."

Ishihara let out a small laugh as he admitted, "Yeah, probably. Sorry guys, I didn't want to worry you."

Saruta added, "It's fine, but if food shortages are your worry, perhaps we can stretch it out even farther? Perhaps skipping lunch from now on?"

Uzatei frowned, "I can't skip my three meals a day: I maintain quite a routine to perfect my figure."

Minami snorted, "Hush you."

Furugori laughed, "I'm sure I can manage with a little less food..."

Ishihara was silent for a moment, before his face focused, and he said, "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Maybe we'll have a better idea by morning."

With everything settled, Minami and Saruta took their leave as everyone else dug in to their light meal, a layer of tension covering crowding the atmosphere, the fear of never having a proper one again taking hold of them.

After the meal, everyone began to fan out, Ishihara promising to clean up the Ranger Station on the upper Level in the evening. Ichijou offered to help, but at being rejected, he instead made to head back to his Lodge intending to read a bit more. However, shortly after exiting the Restaurant, Minami came up from in front of him, holding her empty plate, getting his attention with a simple, "Ichijou-san." Looking up at the large girl, she asked, "Would you come with me for a moment?"

Ichijou nodded, and he was led away once she deposited her plate, the two heading up to the Second Level. Leading Ichijou down the path, she took him to the blue signpost, where a rope hung down from a tree onto the muddy bank below. Minami descended, Ichijou following. Looking around, he was surprised to see a large, rough, wooden object lying in the mud. As Ichijou looked it over, Minami flipped it over, revealing it to be hollow. Ichijou realized, "Is this your canoe?"

Minami nodded, explaining, "It's not quite done yet, and I haven't even begun to work on the oars, but if it can't float with me inside at this point, I will personally find it useless. I shall probably finish it anyway, however." Sitting inside of it, she asked, "Now, if you would do me a favor and help me to push it?"

Looking at the combined mass of wood and Contractor, Ichijou replied uneasily, "Er, okay..." Bracing himself against the mud, Ichijou held himself against the canoe as Minami dug her fingers into the slosh, helping it along. The two were able to push the canoe into the dark Lake water, where it began to float. As it got a bit farther out, Minami messed with a bit, rocking it gently, or leaning back and relaxing.

After a few minutes of observing, Ichijou felt strangely satisfied, impressed she could make this in such a short time. However, he noticed that without an oar, Minami had no way to get back...

As he began to ponder that bit, Minami shouted, "The rope!" Looking up at the object tied around the tree, Ichijou fiddled with the knot, untying it. With a few tries, and the help of a rock to weigh down the end, he was able to toss it to Minami, who pulled herself in, beaching the canoe.

Ichijou smiled, "You did it!"

Minami nodded, beginning, "Now to smooth it out and make some oars..." With a longing sigh, she looked back to the darkening Lake, what little light remaining glistening off the ripples.

Ichijou wondered, "Was it fun?"

Minami frowned, "I miss...never mind."

Ichijou wondered, "A friend? Family?"

"My boyfriend," Minami finally grunted at his prying. Ichijou froze, before giving an uneasy nod. He hadn't even considered the possibility. Minami began, "We are short on time enough as it is, and this Game is no help." As Ichijou frowned, Minami sighed, "Well, I suppose you'll ask eventually. My boyfriend has something of an illness: terminal, incurable, and potentially hereditary."

Ichijou felt a pang of pity, starting to understand her motive for murder a bit more. Minami continued, "My only desire is to make these last years of his life memorable. As a Contractor, I can think of one way to make it so that his name is not forgotten."

Ichijou blinked, replying, "Uh, I don't follow."

Minami answered, "If I play the right cards, I may be able to have a building named after him. It would be well worth the effort, I believe."

Ichijou smiled, "I think he'd be pleased." He hid his sourness at the idea of living like he did, knowing he only had a little time left. Curious, Ichijou asked, "What's his name?"

After a moment of silence, Minami answered, "...Zouichi."

Ichijou nodded, adding hopefully, "Maybe I can meet him one day?"

Minami gave a slight smile, suggesting, "Perhaps."

Considering her words, Ichijou kept that in mind as Minami retied the rope around the tree, leaving the canoe as the two headed back. Reaching the First Level, they parted ways, Ichijou heading back to his Lodge. He did his best to read a bit more, trying his best to figure out that poem again, before finally finding yet another uneasy rest on this mountain Resort, his last thoughts on that day plagued with diving birds and images of ports towns.

* * *

Several hours later, Ichijou woke up, a short while before the call of the morning announcement. Stretching as he sat up, he looked around at the books littered about. Picking one out for later, he gave it a quick look until the morning announcement played, and he took his leave.

Arriving at the Restaurant, he remained there in his usual silence as everyone else began to come in. As they did, Ichijou noticed something amiss just as Minami asked, "Did Ishihara come in?"

Stomach sinking, Ichijou stood, not even bothering to check the Kitchen: Ichijou had arrived first, so he knew the hero wouldn't be there. Trying to be calm, he said, "One second..."

Heading out, he made his way over to the Lodges, finding Ishihara's and ringing the doorbell. Frighteningly enough, there was no answer, even after a few repeated presses. Heart beginning to race, he broke into a run back to the Restaurant, bursting in, exclaiming, "He's not answering!"

Adjusting his scarf, Uzatei muttered, "Troubling...shall we split up and give the Resort a look? Or eat a bit first?"

Ichijou spat, "I'm not eating without him!"

Minami grunted, "Fine, fine, let's split up."

Pairing off, Ichijou and Uzatei headed down to the Ground Level while Minami and Nagasaki headed up, to be followed by Furugori and Saruta after they gave a better search of the current Level.

After quickly checking the Ranger Station, Ichijou and Uzatei moved on to the Auditorium, moving beyond to the Mine, stumbling through helplessly until they reached the Mall. As they entered, Ichijou's blood chilled as he saw something on the metal spire in the center of the underground area: trailing from a blot on the tip, dozens of meters up, was a line of blood. There were several trails leaking down, which made Ichijou fearful.

Not hesitating, Ichijou wailed, "Jouji!" as he broke into a run, ascending the trail around the spire. Uzatei floundered behind him, keeping pace.

As the two reached the top, Ichijou felt horror as he got a better look at the top of the spire. Blood streaked down from the tip, trailing down the side or onto one of the metal sheets streaming from the railing at the edge of the path to the spire. Impaled on the tip was a figure garbed in a gold, full-body suit, the tip of the spire separating the flaps of its vest, the red forked cape tossed aside, hanging loosely. Gold Dragon's limbs hung limply at his sides, his right hand bare and uncovered. The mask still covered his face, cracked and missing a few bits but Ichijou knew full well who was behind it.

Super High School Level Justice was dead.

No, Ichijou realized: in this Resort, in this Game, justice had never been alive...


	25. Chapter 5-2B: Vigor and Consequence

As the blue eyed Karuta Queen stared from the monitor in the Meeting Room, Kirigiri could only hold her breath from the doorway as she watched, praying Taiyoshi did nothing. The Runner was still frozen in shock at the reveal, so Kirigiri was hoping for some answers.

Of the members of Future Foundation at the table, the one who reacted the most was Eiji, but the others seemed a bit put off as well. Mahiro finally stated, "So, you're alive...it wouldn't be a first for a Culprit to walk away." Kirigiri knew he wasn't talking about her, but she couldn't help but flinch. Not noticing, Mahiro continued, "And yet, we recovered 11 bodies."

As if expecting his words, Kinashi replied quickly, "Three fresh casualties from the previous Trial, five wounded Victims, and three charred Culprits, hastily disposed of."

Oonishi Eiji realized, "So you _were_ hiding something by cremating the Culprits..."

Kinashi smiled, "It was only by Tachibana's good graces that I am here with you today, and not that unfortunate peon, so close in size to me. Such a fickle girl: why spare me over Tomoe Kazuko and Mizunoe Higaide?" With a sigh, she answered her own question, "'Despair', of course. To be honest, I find it all quite tiring..." Continuing, she said, "She thought that in the event of her death, I would be the most fit for continuing her work in fulfilling Enoshima Junko's legacy, and toned down by Execution with the cast of a vote. A heavy chain replaced a thin wire, and though I walked away with a few scars, I survived. And yet...I had no interest in doing such a thing as 'fall to Despair', let alone succeed Tachibana-san and Akutsume or follow and survivors of the New World Program incident. However, that girl lived, thus the unwilling successor instead became a content ally."

Eiji scowled, "So, if you don't care, why are you doing this?"

Kinashi shrugged, "I made my choice: Tachibana-san spared my life, so I felt that I owed her. Of course, as we escaped, I had to choose between the woman who attacked us unprovoked, and Tachibana-san. Given that I had already taken the lives of two relatives of Future Foundation, I suppose it was not really a choice at all. What's one more overly Talented life in this day and age?"

Standing, the pudgy Urushibara Itaru yelled out, "You killed my nephew! You...you..." Fist trembling at his side, he could only seethe, the girl being too far away for him to do anything.

Kinashi looked away, muttering, "That fact is irrelevant." Putting that aside, she ignored the looks as she continued, "As I said before, I have chosen my side. Future Foundation would have rebuked me, so I have little choice but to go along with Tachibana's Game. As it lines up well with my own, new motives, I am in fact, happy to assist her!"

Clearing her throat, she began, "But that is not why I am here today. I apologize for the delay, but as I said, I have a message to deliver."

Firmly, she stated, "The Hostage Situation of Mutual Killing is coming to an end. The final incentive will be delivered tomorrow. You have until the next Trial concludes to finish deciphering the poem." As her words sank in, Kirigiri felt her anger bubble: this was some joke, right?

Eiji seemed to agree, retorting, "You...you can't do that! The Game can't just end when you say it will!"

"'It cannot', you say?" Kinashi smirked. She continued, "Well, if you do doubt me, then you may continue to meander about as the solution eludes you."

Mahiro quickly said, "Your brother is working on it."

At the mention of her relative, Kinashi's face lost all mirth, as she stared blankly. With a nod, she simply said, "How embarrassing: ten days and he still could not come up with anything? With such Talent?"

Asumi Haruka frowned, shouting, "Don't you feel any shame!?"

Kinashi spat, "If you think mentioning my brother will guilt me out of my actions, you think me far too weak. You think me lacking in resolve? Am I not here? I will see to my goals, and those of Tachibana Chiyoko, no matter who I am confronted with."

Eiji sneered, "You really are Super High School Level Despair then..."

Kinashi's featured contorted into a fierce, but quiet rage as she spoke, "All these Titles...you Hope's Peak Students, you Future Foundation swine and all of your bigotry. Karuta Queen...Super High School Level Despair...I need not these petty Titles." Looking down on them haughtily, she demanded, "The only Title I need is my own name."

Composing herself, Kinashi Ririka finished, "Divine the answer, and contact me at any time before the vote is cast, else your allies meet their end. Should you succeed, they will be released from their confinement."

Katsuragi Seijiro grumbled, "What in the blazes are we even looking for?"

Eiji wondered aloud, "I imagine you wrote the poem, Kinashi?"

Kinashi smiled, answering, "I suppose I could tell you...no, I did not scribe it. It refers to its author as Super High School Level Despair, no? It refers to _the_ Super High School Level Despair, of course."

Mahiro realized, "Enoshima Junko? But she can't...it's been months since her last remains were quashed..."

Kinashi smirked, "Are you so sure? Did you not lose yet another of your members just months ago, as they were en route to a location supposedly connected to Enoshima Junko?"

Urushibara gritted his teeth as he mentioned, "Hatoyama Tarou..."

Kinashi nodded, finishing, "Of course, it was empty when you found it, but that poem was once there. After much deliberation, we believe it refers to a location in this country of ours, but where, we can't be sure. Thus, this plot was enacted, to prey on your Talent, wisdom, intelligence, and experience. You should be honored." Kirigiri felt her legs begin to weaken: not only was all of this for such a petty reason, but if she had been smarter, she could have ended it days ago...

Eiji wasn't pleased either, demanding, "How were we supposed to know that!? And what's so important about this!?"

Kinashi smirked, "Oh, you have no need to worry. I shall not say, but I do not believe that the location is only valuable to Tachibana and I: you should find value in it as well. Of course, there is another missing clue which only I and Tachibana have. It will be surrendered, along with your allies, if you give us the answer. And if you do not, well..."

As he words sank in, she stood from her chair saying with a tone of finality, "If you wish to refer to me before the Trial concludes, simply say my name three times into the mic attached to the camera. That is all." Finishing, she turned and walked out of sight, the camera quietly displaying the dank room from the monitor in the quiet Meeting Room.

After another few moments, the members of Future Foundation stood, exiting the Meeting Room, reuniting with Kirigiri and Taiyoshi. Mahiro stated, "I have a report to make, but first, an impromptu meeting. The Dining Hall should suffice."

The Secretary headed off, leaving the other six to follow. As they walked, Asumi looked over at Kirigiri, asking, "Are you alright, Kirigiri-chan? You're a bit pale."

Kirigiri stuttered, "A-am I?" She took a moment to wipe her forehead, which was a bit sweaty.

Before she could elaborate, Taiyoshi raised her fist and slammed it into her palm, muttering bitterly, "That damn bitch! I can't believe this!"

Asumi snapped, "Language!" Taiyoshi looked away from the woman, a bit embarrassed, not sure how to react.

With a sigh, Eiji admitted, "I should have seen this coming. Tachibana kept Akutsume alive, but we couldn't figure out how she managed to kill Toyoguchi Hana like she did. The way Kinashi said it made it sound like she killed her..."

Urushibara huffed, "Once Shiata-san finds out, Kinashi's going to have to watch herself around windows..."

As the group reached the Dining Hall, a long room with a handful of small tables, Asumi Haruka quickly retreated into the Kitchen, pulling out a few prepared snacks, but no one seemed to be in the appetite to eat, simply sitting around one of the tables, pulling chairs so all seven could sit comfortably.

Mahiro began, "So, in my report, I intend to reveal that Kinashi Ririka is still alive, and seemingly dedicated to working against us. The urgency of deciphering the poem will also be stressed, but something else was a bit worrying."

Eiji guessed, "The other stuff they found with the poem?"

Urushibara noted, "If the poem refers to a location...what could she be hiding? Another hole of hers?"

Mahiro nodded, "Much of the remnants of Enoshima Junko's plans remained in Hope's Peak Academy, including some evidence of programming her own Alter Ego. However, the existence of this other location implies she has other things in the works."

Taiyoshi frowned, "What could be worse than The Worst Incident?"

Kirigiri shuddered, "Another one." Elaborating, she said, "We're currently in a spot where things are looking up, and the world is recovering. Hopes being restored, then snatched away..."

Katsuragi rasped, "Nah, she didn't plan that far! No way she planned to lose."

Mahiro nodded, "I concur. Her plan during the New World Program seemed rather...spontaneous. If there is some form of Enoshima out there, she's making it up as she goes along."

Urushibara gritted his teeth, "How the hell can we exterminate her once and for all!? If her Alter Ego can copy herself, and that copy can make copies..."

Eiji shook his head, "I don't think that's the case, or else every computer in the world would be infested. There has be some kind of limit, we'd have to ask Alter Ego."

Taiyoshi added, "Speaking of her, do you think she could, you know...hack that camera? See the other side?"

Blinking in realization, Eiji nodded, "I almost forgot about that...Alter Ego should be able to access the connection! If we can find out where Kinashi is, we can capture her!"

Katsuragi shrugged, "Well, not that those Despairs care about hostages..."

Eiji insisted, "We can keep her from trying anything funny, at least."

Mahiro nodded, "Very well, it's settled. I'll request Alter Ego's assistance. In the meantime: Eiji, come to the Communications Room with me. Katsuragi-san, watch the front door. Urushibara-san, Asumi-san, get some rest if need be."

Taiyoshi interrupted, "I'm still on standby, right?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Still awaiting word on those minor tranquilizers. I hope they can come up with them in time."

Mahiro nodded, finishing, "Kirigiri-san, you're free to do what you will." Standing, he nodded, before heading off, his son following.

As everyone began to separate, Kirigiri briefly headed into the Kitchen, getting a glass of water, draining it to calm herself a bit. Heading back out, she calmed herself, walking determinedly out of the Dining Hall, heading down a few Floors to the Archive.

Steeling herself, finding her resolve, she began to tear apart the shelves, looking for any book remotely related to the poem, pulling material on birds, bays, blood, historical tragedies. After some time of it, she filled an entire table with stacks of books before sitting down and getting to work.

As she tore through pages, she burned her regret as fuel, putting all her brainpower into figuring it out. She ignored her hunger as the minutes became hours, forgetting time. She was interrupted, however, when Taiyoshi entered, circling around the table so see the woman, the pile of books obscuring her from view.

Realizing what it was about, the Runner asked, "Trying to figure it out?"

Kirigiri nodded, "I know I can: I've attempted before, during the Game, but...I didn't understand the importance. But now...this is different. I can free them, I know I can!"

Seeing her ferocity, Taiyoshi frowned, "Hey, calm down. Stop putting so much on yourself!"

Her face intensifying, Kirigiri retorted, shaking her head, "You don't understand...Eiji-kun didn't tell you the whole story, did he? He missed a few key details." Standing from her seat, she continued, "For starters, my ejection from the Game was the result of my state of mind during my death. But don't be fooled, I was no Victim." Biting her lip, her fist clenched at her side, she admitted, "I killed Mikage Naoki, sending into a comatose state. My death was the result of Monokuma's Execution." Taiyoshi's eyes flashed in understanding, and Kirigiri continued, "I'm in a position where I can help. If I can free them...maybe I can bear to face them again."

Taiyoshi scowled, "What!? Why would they think they wouldn't want to see you again?"

Kirigiri's look hardened as she insisted, "If it hadn't been Mikage...I still couldn't say if I would have done the same thing or not. What if Ishihara had ended up in that position instead? I feel like I've crossed a line that I can't return to the other side of."

Fist shaking, Taiyoshi seemed to want to hit Kirigiri, but held back, likely due to the woman's age. Finally planting her fists firmly at her side, she insisted, "Maybe if you hear from someone who's been through the exact same crap, you'll get it. No one blames you! Hell, Kinashi even said something like that, 'excruciating circumstances', or something."

Kirigiri blinked, correcting, "'Extenuating'?"

"Sure. Look, it sucks and all, but at least you didn't enjoy it! And if you want another example, I've got one," Taiyoshi finished. Looking away, arms crossed over her chest, she admitted, "I wanna see the others out of there too, but you can't overdo it. Besides, things are different now. You'd be hard pressed to find someone who hasn't killed anyone."

A bit bitterly, Kirigiri couldn't help but admit, "You...have a point. But I'm not going to stop trying."

Taiyoshi nodded, "That's fine, just don't strain yourself." Kirigiri flinched, being reminded once again of her age.

Sitting back down, she was silent for a moment, before asking, "Did you...know me? Before the Game, I mean."

Blinking, Taiyoshi began, "We met a couple times. You were a little different. You always seemed so calm, like you knew everything that was going to happen. It was kind of scary: my grandma was your age but she wasn't nearly as capable. Physically or mentally. It's like you were...Super Senior Citizen Level."

As she spoke, Kirigiri felt a bit sour: despite the Runner's efforts, it didn't feel like Taiyoshi was complimenting her at all, it felt like she was talking about someone else. Seeming to sense her unease, Taiyoshi backed off.

After looking up and down her pile of books, Kirigiri wondered, "So, you said you had an example a minute or so ago..."

With a sigh, Taiyoshi nodded, "Yup. Sure do: one of the guys who was stuck with us. He tried to kill someone, but screwed up. The girl he tried to kill was a real piece of work though: she didn't even hate him for it. We were all trapped in a building, a lot like this Base, even. He was a Backpacker, an outdoorsman, so we understood why, but that didn't stop us from distrusting him. He got his act together after one of the others died; someone who he was close too before the Killing Exam. He ended up making it out of there too. He's still an idiot and a screw up, but he has his moments."

Kirigiri gave a weak smile, noting, "You don't seem to think too highly of him..."

Taiyoshi clenched her fist, grumbling, "Some things you just can't forgive..."

Kirigiri wondered, "Was that girl a friend of yours?"

Taiyosh blinked, before explaining, "Well yeah, after the fact, but I'm mad at him because he saw me naked."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kirigiri replied, unimpressed, "I see..." As Taiyoshi scratched her head awkwardly, Kirigiri finally said, "Thank you, Taiyoshi-san, I'll try to take better care of myself."

The Runner suggested, "Er, Taiyoshi-chan is fine. I mean, 'san' is kind of weird, since, you know..."

After a moment, Kirigiri asked, "You wouldn't happen to know about any other people I referred to with certain honorifics, would you?"

Taiyoshi thought for a moment, before saying, "You called Ichijou-san, 'Ichijou-sensei'."

Kirigiri blinked, before asking, "Wait, really?"

Taiyoshi nodded, explaining, "Yeah, he was a teacher, a college professor, even."

Still staring blankly, Kirigiri was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "I...see."

Taiyoshi asked, "Er, is it really that surprising?"

Kirigiri shook her head, "No. Er, well, it shouldn't be. I just...have a hard time imagining him being anything other than the empathetic boy I've known." As she tried to imagine the bearded man she'd seen just yesterday as a teacher, it came surprisingly easy, but combining that mental image with Ichijou was much more difficult. He'd probably changed much over the years.

With that knowledge in her mind, Kirigiri had a sudden longing for information: what had the others been like in their lives before the Killing Game ground them down to a cleaner slate? However, despite her curiosity, it would have to wait unless it held bearing on getting them out of there. For now, all she had to do was solve the riddle given to them by Super High School Level Despair.

"Thank you for the help," Kirigiri said.

Taiyoshi shrugged, "Don't mention it." With a wave, the two parted ways once again.

Intending to get back to work, Kirigiri sat as Taiyoshi left, the promise to be more self-conscious still on her mind. Picking up a book, she refocused her mind to tackle the barricade keeping her companions trapped.

But for all her efforts, all her strikes on the wall, it did not crumble.

* * *

That day, and much of the next, seemed to pass by quickly for Kirigiri Kasumi. Much of her effort was on the poem, but despite going at it from every angle, she failed to find 'the bay where old blood runs'. In fact, it was technically easy to find bays where blood ran between murders and battles, but separating it from the rest? The bird clue seemed to be no help either, and neither was Kinashi Rentarou, the young man being too mentally distraught over the state of his younger sister to be very useful. Furthermore, attempts to find a way to synthesize or salvage the proper tranquilizers weren't going well, so search ranges were being expanded. In lighter news, Kirigiri had an enlightening meeting with the AI known as Alter Ego (also taking into consideration the gender pronouns, settling on female ones herself for ease). The AI began going to work on finding the location of Kinashi, the barricades proving to be 'tough, but manageable', even if they would take some time.

On the Game front, the other History of the Mutual Killing Game Volumes had been discovered, filling the captives in on some important bits, but not nearly enough. Kasumi couldn't help but feel relieved when Ichijou was able to separate Kasumi from Kyouko at a glance. After that, Monokuma shared his next incentive, the Rest Markers, forcing the captives to leave their Lodges. Kirigiri found herself being more invested in the Game than the others, who generally heard summaries from whoever was watching, keeping note of the important bits.

However, that completely changed on the morning of August 13th, the second night where the captives dealt with the Rest Markers.

Kirigiri, having taken a more proactive role in helping around the shorthanded Base, had been sitting at the desk near the entrance, sipping coffee as she read, the computer on the desk switched off. The monitor displayed little this early, as the captives had been sleeping. Kirigiri had mostly tuned it out, not noticing that the slumber of one of the captives had been cut out. As they began to assemble for breakfast, Kirigiri got her own ready-made meal, hoping to enjoy her breakfast alongside the others. As she returned, she once again felt the desire to do more research, but she was becoming burnt out. It was not a smoldering of desire, but more one of material. The more useless books she read, the more she felt she was coming at it wrong, like some obscure fact was missing. There had been no reassuring news on any front: the bookish members elsewhere were reading, while some of the others were being dispatched to ports around the country, trying to find some clue.

By the time Kirigiri had returned to her desk and taken a sip of coffee, Minami had arrived...with dour news. Realizing immediately what had happened, Kirigiri's heart began to race. Standing, she made for the lower Floors as fast as she could. Descending the spiral steps down to the Dorm level, nothing on her mind but the physical form of Ganaha below, she missed a beat, slipping on the stairs. Reflexively, her hand held onto the guardrail, her arm extending fully as she caught herself, her lower torso painfully colliding with the corner of one of the steps. As let go of the guardrail, her eyes on the ceiling of steps above her, she once again felt her mortality, perhaps even more than she had before. She had made the mistake of forgetting her limits, and now she only had shame.

As she lay, praying nothing in her body was broken, trying not to cry, daring not to get up, she heard an announcement echoing throughout the halls, the voice of Urushibara Itaru claiming, "Attention: another murder has occurred, be aware."

Kirigiri was forced to wait in agony for a couple more minutes until she heard footsteps from above. Looking up, she saw as Urushibara and Oonishi Eiji came down, stopping at the sight of the older woman on the stairs. Kirigiri let out a lone whine of pain as the two rushed to her side, Eiji asking, "What happened, Kirigiri-san!?"

Ashamed, frustrated, and upset, Kirigiri mumbled, "I...slipped." As Oonishi's expression changed to one of pity, Kirigiri could only force herself to keep calm as Urushibara got a bit close, assessing her injuries, before two helped her to a sitting position, the two being a bit split on what to do next. Now that she was up, however, she insisted, "Just...allow me to rest a moment. Go."

At her orders, the two went back to their business, heading down. Knowing that she might get in the way, the woman grabbed the handrail again, hoisting herself up with a bit of difficulty before shambling her way back up, reaching the Entrance Hall and taking a seat on the large, nearby staircase, continuing to rest her sore lower back. It seemed she was fine for now, but she was still embarrassed at herself. Before she could muster the strength to go lie down for a bit, Eiji and Itaru returned from below, their faces grim as they carried a stretcher, a black body bag resting atop it. Kirigiri shuddered at the sight, knowing full well what who was contained within. Such a fool she'd been: even if she'd gotten there, there was no way she could have helped in the first place.

As her mind was haunted by the fate of Ganaha, Kirigiri tried not to blame herself for not being able to solve the poem fast enough. With so many people supposedly working on things, it was starting to feel like a fool's errand: the Game being nothing more than a useless farce. Was that Junko's goal? Hand out some nonsense poem and let people Despair as they tried to figure it out? But Tachibana and Kinashi wouldn't have gone this far...right?

A short while later, Asumi awoke, and aided Kirigiri in getting to her room, so that she could have some bed rest. Kirigiri knew her aged body healed less easily, and required more rest than a youthful one. She was lucky she only sustained a few bruises, but some of her sore joints seemed to be a bit worse now, as if they had jarred. All Kirigiri wanted was to watch the investigation and Trial, so a monitor was set up in her room, along with breakfast.

As she tuned in to the investigation, seeing Ichijou and the others at work helped to get her mind off things. The mystery minded woman was able to focus on figuring things out, only wishing her knowledge had been more complete: she'd missed the first chunk of the investigation and some of the exploration, when any detail could have been important.

As the investigation went on, Saruta's suspicious actions made Kirigiri a little wary, but she could only watch and hope that some detail she'd missed came into play, because she had as little an idea as anyone. However, as the Trial began, Kirigiri realized with impending horror that this was supposed to be the last Trial. She should have been trying to figure things out at the last minute.

But she wouldn't get the chance.

A soft voice came over the intercom, one which Kirigiri recognized to be Alter Ego, saying with a bit of worry, "O-Oonishi-san! Kinashi demands the audience of all Base occupants!"

Wondering what this could possibly be about, Kirigiri forced herself up and out of bed, finding her footing with a bit of strain. Refusing to use any sort of aid, she managed to walk on her own, proceeding carefully downstairs, arriving at one of the Meeting Room doors, standing by as the others began to arrive. She couldn't help but glare at the Karuta Queen on screen, no longer cloaked. Kinashi was now garbed in a pure white kimono, a black hakama overtop. As the others came in, Kirigiri's presence was noticed, but no one spoke to her: as long as she and Taiyoshi were out of Kinashi's eye, they could move without the girl being suspicious, the Runner herself arriving shortly.

When the five named were in the Meeting Room proper, Kinashi began with a smile, "How wonderful of you to join me again! I am glad to see there have been no...accidents. Well, I suppose there should have been one, but not to anyone who mattered. Who was the unwitting Victim this time?"

Eiji shuddered, scowling, "How did you know!?"

Kinashi tilted her head innocently, "Excuse me? Know what?" At the silence, she frowned, "Of course I know: how could I have called conveniently contacted you at this time, forcing you to miss the Trial? Of course, not that you can affect anything." Kirigiri gripped the doorframe roughly, getting frustrated.

Urushibara noted, "But you haven't said the Victim's name..."

Kinashi shrugged, "I apologize for not remembering the name of every overly Talented waste of flesh in your organization. There are simply far too many of you to remember."

Eiji grumbled, "Says the Karuta Queen..."

Kinashi's eyes glazed over, her face briefly confronting into a bitter sneer, before she returned to her natural expression. Ignoring Eiji, she began, "Well, moving on. There is a reason I brought you here. Of course, for one, I desired the final answer, but I imagined you would rush it to me as soon as possible. However, since you seem to have failed, I suppose you will remain my captive audience until the Trial concludes, and your allies die. What a pity."

Mahiro noted, "If a message comes in, how will we be able to receive it?"

Kinashi smiled, "Why, your adorable little program, of course!"

Standing defiantly, Asumi Haruka's displeased gaze fell on the monitor as she began, "I'll just..."

Kinashi glared, "No, you will not." With a cocky smirk, she added, "If any of you so much as move, I am afraid you will have your plates full with smoldering debris. From your bombed Base, of course."

"B-bombs!?" Katsuragi gasped.

Mahiro said with his usual placidness, "You're bluffing."

Kinashi said nothing, simply standing gracefully from her seat, and walking off camera. In a few moments, she returned, lugging a metal board with her, dotted with a number of small, flip switches, each row a different color. A number of wires came out the back, leading back in the direction she came. She began, "Each of these cute little switches here can send a unique signal to a transceiver I have set up here. Said transceiver will then send a wireless signal to the linked bomb, detonating it." Looking down at the board, she flicked her finger down it, flipping one of the switches, muttering uncaringly, "Oops..."

The Future Foundation members tensed, but nothing happened. As they began to look around, Kinashi smiled, "Of course, roughly half of them do nothing. I did not have the time required to make enough for every switch, you see."

Eiji shook his head, muttering, "No way. You're trying to say you made that?"

Urushibara nodded, adding, "It would take an expert weeks to make a set up like that these days! Let alone actually plant the bombs."

Kinashi shrugged, "I learned, like a fish in water." Expression hardening, she flipped another switch, proving her point, a shudder coursing through the building.

Somehow unperturbed, Mahiro asked, "Alter Ego?"

After a few moments, the soft voice rang out over the intercom sadly, "Th-the glass ceiling to the Sun Lounge was just destroyed..."

As she relayed the news, Kinashi simply smiled, stating, "Do you believe me now?" Holding up the board threateningly, she added, "We can try another, if you would like."

Mahiro insisted, "That will be unnecessary."

Kinashi nodded, replied, "Very good. Now, to keep from boring you: Alter Ego, you have my permission: if you would alter the monitor so that it shows the Trial? Of course, as long as I can see you through the camera, my hand will not accidentally slip, so you have no need to fear..."

"U-understood," Alter Ego replied. The monitor blinked in and out, before becoming split screened, one corner showing Kinashi, with the other displaying the Trial, the captives discussing things in what looked to be an icy cooler of a Courtroom. The mood still tense, the newer captives sat back in their seats, having no choice but to watch.

Kirigiri began to move away, feeling tired from her time spent standing. Taiyoshi followed carefully, a bit distraught. After a moment, Kirigiri stated, "We need to get to a computer."

Despite not quite understanding, Taiyoshi remained quiet as she followed Kirigiri up to the Communications Room. Reaching one of the terminals, she sat with great relief, saying to the air, "Alter Ego?"

After a moment, the monitor changed, the background becoming green, and a sweet face, though clearly a bit distraught, appeared on the screen, the hair a bit short, and brown, and likewise for the eyes. The white collar of a dress shirt underneath a school uniform's green jacket could be seen as well. A voice came from the speakers, the tone a bit worried, asking, "What should we do, Kirigiri-san?"

Kirigiri asked, speaking back to the mic, which had been installed into many monitors for Alter Ego, "Well, if you haven't sent a message out, do so, if you would, please. Some assistance would be nice...anything on the bombs?"

Alter Ego shook her head, replying, "The one in the Sun Lounge came from inside the wall. There can't have been anyone inside here since the Base went down on lockdown, so they must have been hidden before the Game began."

Kirigiri leaned back in her chair, thinking deeply as Taiyoshi asked, "What the hell could we do even if we found one..."

"I-I could try to find a way. Guides, or advice," Alter Ego responded.

Taiyoshi's brow furrowed as she wondered aloud, "Yeah, like there's just gonna be bomb disarming stuff on the internet..."

Kirigiri noted, "Kinashi must have figured it out somehow. It might be worth a search."

Alter Ego nodded, "I'll try."

After another moment, Kirigiri wondered, "The worst case scenario is Kinashi detonating the bombs, or the Trial ending with the Culprit getting away. Even if the Culprit doesn't, we're still going to have another body on our hands. We're doing what we can with the bombs, but if there's _anything_ we can use in the meantime..." Turning to Taiyoshi expectantly, she asked, "Can you go to the area outside and ask around? You might also want to inform them as to the reason for that explosion."

Taiyoshi swallowed, the Runner asking fearfully, "There wouldn't be any bombs out there, would there?"

Kirigiri added bitterly, "You saw how many switches were on that board. We need to find them! Any of them! The first one wasn't that strong: if we disarm at least some of them, we might be able to avoid casualties."

Taiyoshi shouted, "You think I can disarm a bomb without it blowing up in my face!?"

"Um," Alter Ego tried.

Kirigiri turned in her chair to face Taiyoshi, replying, "We have to do something!"

"Er."

Taiyoshi retorted, "Well, if you think you can do it, be my guest!"

"Excuse me!" Alter Ego said, the computer speakers crackling a bit from the sudden volume increase. As the two girls turned their attention, the feminine program explained, "I found something. If the bomb matches up, I might be able to guide you into disarming it..."

Turning back to the computer, Kirigiri nodded, "Understood." Looking to Taiyoshi, she asked, "Can you alert everyone outside?"

Calming down a bit, Taiyoshi nodded, running off. Now alone, Kirigiri began to read some of the instructions Alter Ego had found, but were finding them difficult. Plus, as the Trial progressed, her attention kept snapping away. As new evidence began coming to light, she would find her attention captivated completely soon...

* * *

In only a little more than a minute, Taiyoshi Nijiko had descended to the First Floor, heading for the door outside. Punching in the code, the metal portal shuddered, shifting open. Stepping outside into the brighter outdoors, she was greeted with the voice of a concerned, middle aged man, asking, "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

As Taiyoshi's eyes adjusted, she saw the man addressing her: a middle aged fellow with a bushy moustache and a coat, a rifle on his back. There were a few others nearby as well, all armed: the security force of this location. There was still some char about from the detonation the other day as well.

Taking a cautious, half step back, Taiyoshi began, "Yeah, we're fine, luckily. I'd recommend evacuating the immediate area though."

Blinking in surprise, the man asked, "Huh? Why? What's going on?"

Grimacing, Taiyoshi began, "Well, there's probably more bombs. I'm just hoping they're all in the Base."

The man's eyes widened, and he gasped, "Bombs?" The others nearby looked at each other nervously.

Taiyoshi nodded, "They won't go off!" Looking a little less sure of herself, she admitted, "Well, at least I hope not. The buttons are in the hand of someone else, and I don't trust her for a second, but it's a bargaining chip; she probably won't be willing to cash it so soon."

One of the others, a younger man, asked, "You think there's anyone here with bomb squad experience?"

The older one replied, "Well I think...Ikari maybe?"

The younger man snorted, "That blowhard? No way-"

"Ah, you guys can figure it out, can't you!?" Taiyoshi interrupted, not wanting to hear their banter. She added, "Most everyone else is pretty much indisposed, by the way, so we can't offer any help. If we could, trust me, we'd be evacuating with you."

With a curt nod, the man responded, "Understood." With a nod, Taiyoshi made her way back in as the man began, "Now, we're gonna make sure this happens in a calm and orderly fashion..."

Their words were cut off as Taiyoshi sealed the door. As she headed back in, she did a cursory search of the corners and crevices, trying to find any bombs, but not having any luck. Trying to think of the most obvious places to hit, she quickly ran down to the Experiment Room. Looking around the seven occupied tables and the machine, she was unable to uncover anything. Heading back up, she also checked the Dining Hall and the Medical Bay, not finding anything of note. Passing the Meeting Room, she headed back up to the Communications Room, finding Kirigiri engrossed by the Trial. It was fairly obvious why, given that a certain Saruta Bimaru was in the middle of a breakdown. Kirigiri seemed to be quite anxious as things began to turn out.

Approaching, Taiyoshi said, "I told some guys, they should get things moving out there. What'd you find?"

Kirigiri shook her head, "Not much helpful, unfortunately." Taiyoshi let out a frustrated sigh: this was going to be tricky. However, Kirigiri offered, "It may be useless to learn how to disarm bombs until we know what we're dealing with. Shall we try to find one first?"

Taiyoshi nodded, and the two girls began their search, starting right under their feet. They flipped over chairs and checked every crevice, but nothing came up. As they made their way out, Alter Ego said reassuringly, "I'll be at any monitor if you need me!"

Now working together, the two were able to search rooms thoroughly at a much faster pace. The first bomb they uncovered was in the Training Room, underneath one of the pads on the walls. It was square, and tucked into a dug out section of the wall. However, Kirigiri noted, "It's not much danger here, I don't think. We should find a more worrying one." Taiyoshi couldn't help but agree, and the two moved on.

However, as they continued to look, they found little luck as they went down. As they searched the Second Floor, avoiding the Meeting Room, they exited one of the offices, and were about to check another, when Kirigiri instead ignored them, heading farther down instead. Wondering what had gotten into her, Taiyoshi decided not to argue. Perhaps she had figured they were a waste.

Indeed, she moved to a key point: the First Floor. The two checked the room, finding another bomb underneath some of the stairs. Figuring that one would be important, they noted it down, but Kirigiri said, "Let's check the lower floors."

Frowning, Taiyoshi asked, "But why not disarm this one?"

Kirigiri reasoned, a bit nervously, "It's...important, but not life threatening. The only places we'd need to worry about are the Meeting Room and the Experiment Room, plus wherever we happen to be."

Head starting to hurt, Taiyoshi shouted, "So we ignore the offices, which are right by the Meeting Room!?"

Kirigiri flinched, before admitting, "We don't even know if these bombs are disarmable! Moving them might set them off, and moving around too much might make noise and inform Kinashi that something is wrong... I'm just at a bit of a loss."

Taiyoshi grumbled, "Are the Trials really so different!?"

Kirigiri insisted, "Trials can be solved by logic and reason! Bomb discovery and disarming is another story. Besides, the only reason we have to worry is if the Trial concludes and she no longer has a way to force us to figure out the poem...even though she does. She knows that which we don't. That might be incentive enough for me."

Grunting, Taiyoshi spat, "Fine, let's just get a move on!" She didn't want to stand around while she speculated endlessly, but she could understand her worry: Taiyoshi herself was also a bit stressed at how things were turning out, and they'd probably been jumping around more because they had little chance to disarm the bombs than anything. They could only pray the Trial went well enough that they didn't have to worry about the bombs in the first place.

Descending to the second Basement Level, the two did a check of the Pool, before heading out, and going down to the bottom level. As they turned the corner to the stairs, they froze as they discovered that they were not the only ones there.

Heels clacking against the steps, a girl finished ascending the steps, her weight a bit more than average, her head covered in curly, dark orange hair, her body adorned with a black skirt and a multicolored shirt, in black, white and red. Taiyoshi recognized her instantly, and she could feel her rage bubble as the girl looked over to the two, her red eyes widening in surprise behind her spectacles as she saw the two.

"Oh you've gotta be-" Tachibana Chiyoko cried out, turning tail and heading down the steps. Teeth bared, Taiyoshi went after her, pacing the blubbery girl with little trouble, waiting until she finished getting down the steps to charge, approaching in an instant, cutting through the air like a knife and raising her leg, striking Tachibana right in her meaty stomach. As Tachibana went down like a sack of potatoes, Taiyoshi hopped up, landing on top of her as she lay on her back, sputtering in pain.

"What the hell are you doing he-gack!" Tachibana began before Taiyoshi's hands found a grip on Tachibana's neck, the Director's words being halted. Tachibana struggled, but found too much resistance against Taiyoshi's toned form. Her slaps and strikes were ineffectual, the girl not being of the proper strength nor posture to break her hold.

Before she could finish the deed, a hand on her shoulder lessened her rage, Kirigiri's voice snapping her back, "Taiyoshi-chan!"

Loosening her grip a little, the Runner said fiercely, "Do you know what this fatty has put me through? Put you through!?"

Kirigiri quickly shouted, "Careful!"

Snapping back to the Director, Taiyoshi saw the reason for her distress easily: Tachibana had reached her hand into her skirt pocket, withdrawing a knife. Taiyoshi released her grip on the girls neck, blocking the incoming stab, receiving a painful gash on her arm. Her other, unhurt hand shot out, grabbing to offending wrist and pushing it to the ground. Reaching with her other hand, she slugged the coughing and sputtering Tachibana across the face and grabbing her other arm, Taiyoshi's own limbs crossed awkwardly in front of her. With Tachibana stuck, Taiyoshi demanded, "Get some rope or something!" Kirigiri nodded, heading off.

As she was being held, Tachibana choked from her bruising throat, "Help, I'm being oppressed! Er, obbreast."

"And some tape!" Taiyoshi added.

Tachibana managed to hack out a laugh, "Oh, we're getting kinky~"

Having been tired of Tachibana for months now, Taiyoshi took a breath, before sinking her head down, slamming her forehead into Tachibana's face. The Director's head smacked against the ground, and the girl went still. Taking a few breaths, Taiyoshi let go, resting her cut arm after snatching Tachibana's weapon. As she stood, looking down at Tachibana's unconscious form, she couldn't help but feel a glowing sense of satisfaction.

* * *

Unaware of the happenings below, Oonishi Eiji sat on the chair, watching as the captives began to take the Elevator back up. The course of the Trial went well for Future Foundation, but there was still a matter of Kinashi Ririka. As the Elevator reached the top, the Karuta Queen, seemed to be quite unamused.

"So, judging from your reactions, I would assume that somehow, Tachibana Chiyoko was revealed, and Executed?" Kinashi asked bitterly.

Eiji smirked, replying, "Not quite going as planned?"

Kinashi scowled, "It would be unwise of you to try my patience. However, do not think you get to go free. Oh no, I am not done with you quite yet. With such a hitch in our plans, I cannot exactly let you run amok. No, something must be done."

Mahiro stated, "A renegotiation of terms seems appropriate."

Kinashi pondered for several minutes of silence, before nodding, "I suppose." Holding up her switchboard, she began, "I hold your lives in my hands, yet am unable to decipher the answer behind the poem. Of course, as are you and most of Future Foundation, but the longer you work, the more likely a chance you have to become bored, and give up on your allies, or find some way to remove them from the Game without rendering your allies comatose...it might be easier to simply give up on them. Who remains? Old, valueless men and women?"

Katsuragi snorted, "Never!"

Kinashi shrugged, "Reliving. But, in the end, I suppose I must let you go...however, not without taking something. A limitation, if you would: I will give you two more days. If you don't give me the answer within forty eight hours, I will detonate these bombs. Can you find and disarm them all in such a short time? Can you ever be sure you got them all? Perhaps you should simply cut your losses and run. Or-"

"Jeez, you talk too much. One thing you both have in common, I guess," came a voice from outside.

Kinashi's eyes widened in surprise, and she muttered, "What? Who speaks!?"

The answer came in the form a body being roughly shoved to the ground in the middle of the room, quickly being followed by Taiyoshi Nijiko stepping in. The Runner leaned down, picking up the barely conscious girl, making Eiji gawk as he recognized Tachibana Chiyoko, her arms bound by a rope, tape covering her mouth. Taiyoshi held the dazed Tachibana by the hair, facing her towards the camera, smiling and raising a 'V' for victory sign, posing for Kinashi despite the blood dripping from her arm. Eiji briefly glanced to the door, seeing Kirigiri standing at the doorway quietly.

The other members of Future Foundation simply stared, not imagining Tachibana would crop up in their midst like this. Kinashi seemed placid, but was more likely holding back her emotions.

The Karuta Queen finally let out a sigh, mumbling, "My my, it seems we have been found out." Continuing, she explained, "After all, how could Tachibana access the Game without a physical connection, let alone implement our Monokuma AI at the very last moment? She's been right under your noses this entire time. My intent was to distract you, success or failure...but we did not plan for a failure of this magnitude." Glaring at Taiyoshi, she spat, "Outwitted by you of all people..."

Scowling, Taiyoshi snapped, "If it makes you feel any better, Eiji was the one who suggested I stay out of sight."

Kinashi blinked, before admitting, "It does not." With that, Kinashi raised her hand, holding the switch board up in view. Eiji flinched as Kinashi swung her hand like lightning, seeming to flick one of the switches. Those in the room tensed, but the switch was never flipped.

Kinashi stated, "If you think I care for the life of Tachibana Chiyoko, you are sadly mistaken. She does not care for her life: she is Super High School Level Despair. And with her having made such a critical error, I cannot do anything for her situation. This changes nothing: two days. Take what information from Tachibana-san you can and pray it will help you, and if it does not, expect things to come crumbling down around you."

As she finished, Tachibana began to stir, suddenly jerking around in her ropes. Kinashi looked at her quizzically, and Eiji realized what she was trying to do: the Director was nodding her head in the direction of Kirigiri Kasumi. Taiyoshi tried to stop the struggling girl as Kinashi began to turn her head to the side of whatever monitor she was viewing.

Thinking quickly, Eiji stood, beginning, "Ha, you've really got us. I'm starting to get worried." Wiping his forehead he began to loosen his tie, stepping a bit closer to the camera. Ignoring the confused looks of the others, he took it off, and began to loosen the buttons of his dress shirt.

Face hardening, Kinashi asked, "What are you doing?"

Eiji continued, "It's kinda hot too, that humid summer air and all..."

Kinashi's face remained placid, but as Eiji began to open his shirt, revealing his thin, bare torso, Kinashi's face began to falter. Her cold, serious expression began to soften, and her cheeks started to change color. Finally, unable to take any more, she put down her switch board, covering her face with the sleeve of her white kimono, snarling, "Oonishi Eiji, you disgusting, lewd...put your clothes back on!"

Eiji noted, "They are still on."

"Put them on _correctly_!" Kinashi insisted. With a frustrated hiss, Kinashi finally sputtered, "Fine! You are free to go and do as you please for the next two days! Leave me be." With that, she stormed off and out of sight, the tips of her ears burning red.

With a sigh of relief, Eiji began to redo the buttons of his shirt, turning back to see the blank faces of the others. Suddenly a bit self-conscious, Eiji tried to explain, "Er, I remembered her weakness." Looking to Taiyoshi hopefully, he asked, "You remember, don't you?"

Tachibana mumbled something incomprehensibly, yet gleeful, from behind her tape, making Eiji glad it was in place. Taiyoshi simply shrugged, "Not really."

Suddenly getting flustered, Eiji began to tie his tie back on as he explained, "W-well she gets really nervous when it comes to guys doing that kind of stuff! It worked, didn't it?" From her sitting position, Tachibana nodded knowingly.

Taiyoshi grumbled, "Didn't she grow up with her brother? Oh whatever..." Looking down, she began, "Now, what to do with you..."

* * *

The situation with Tachibana was sorted rather quickly. She was tied down tightly in the Group Bathing room, the door of which would be under constant surveillance. Kirigiri quickly came to understand why there was a lack of any sort of jail cell: so rarely were foes of Future Foundation kept alive. In these troubled times, one less mouth to feed made much more of a difference then one more body on the pile.

With a number of pressing concerns, Future Foundation split into to two groups. While Urushibara went to get some sleep, Taiyoshi, Asumi, and Mahiro went to search for any more bombs, while Kirigiri, Katsuragi, and Eiji decided to stay with Tachibana, aiming to get whatever information out of her that they could, as Alter Ego tried to salvage what security footage she could, trying to find some type of evidence, while looking up some way to disarm the bombs now that she could analyze them. First, however, Kirigiri asked to review the footage from the Trial, seeing it all at once, from the very beginning: discussion of evidence, Saruta's breakdown, Ichijou's hopefulness, and Tachibana's appearance. She couldn't help but beam in pride when she saw them bring down Tachibana together, without even a word of help from Kirigiri. The gap in her absence had been filled.

Having completed her viewing, she gathered Oonishi Eiji, before heading down to the Group Bath, her mind full of questions. After meeting Katsuragi at the door, the three headed into the room with Oonishi leading the way.

Going through the changing room to the Bath, Tachibana looked up at them as they opened the sliding door, tape still covering her mouth, each of her wrists tied tightly to two separate faucets on the wall of the bath. Reaching her, Oonishi stopped down, his face intense, hiding a simmering anger as he ripped the tape off roughly.

Tachibana cried, "Owie! Ugh, I'm an S, not an M."

Katsuragi snorted, "You're an L." Tachibana didn't deny it.

Before the interrogation could get underway, Kirigiri stepped a bit closer, raising her hand and slapping Tachibana across the face. The Director's cheek beginning to redden, Kirigiri explained, "That was for Ganaha."

Tachibana snorted, "Oh, she's an M alright." She flinched as Kirigiri raised her hand again, smacking her once more. Tachibana laughed, "You hit like an old lady! But more importantly, how are you still alive!?"

Oonishi nodded, "Good question. You first."

Tachibana pouted, before explaining, "Well...when we put our virus in the machine, it altered how the brain waves interact with the users a bit. You know, the Death Function! The one that's killed everyone so far when they get all hyped up from their imminent, virtual deaths. Or something like that, I didn't make it. But I did chill out while getting poked with arrows. Admin functionalities like nulling the pain sure helped too. It was weird though! I still lost all feeling as my blood ran out. Alter Ego is really good, making that Program and all!" Suddenly, with a bit of hostility, she added, glaring at Oonishi, "You should try it sometime. Dying, that is."

Oonishi sighed, "Everyone will at some point though, won't they?"

Katsuragi ignored him, noting, "So, you installed that loophole on purpose to escape. Well, unfortunately for you, Kirigiri discovered it on her own."

Tachibana pouted, "Hmm, then why isn't that murderer tied up her with me? Hmmm. Hmmmmmmmm." Kirigiri felt her eye twitch at Tachibana's words, but said nothing.

Oonishi didn't even give the obvious response, instead asking, "How did you plant all the bombs? Where were you hiding, for that matter? And where are they?"

Tachibana's voice deepened as she laughed, "If you want my treasure, you'll have to find it first! I left it all-"

"Answer!" Oonishi spat.

"Make me!" Tachibana shouted back. Her hands twitched in their bindings as she added, "But come on, I left the hatch to my little hidey hole cracked open. At least _look_ first."

Disgruntled, Oonishi continued, "Then what's the poem for? And aside from Kinashi, who are you working with?"

Tachibana shrugged with some difficulty, answering, "Dunno. And not telling. Well, come on, I already said, didn't I? Furugori put them all there."

Oonishi shook his head, insisting, "Not what I asked. You are you working with?"

"You know who I'm not working with? You," Tachibana smirked.

Kirigiri frowned, muttering, "This is getting us nowhere... Does Future Foundation have any approved torture methods?"

Tachibana snorted, "Meh. I've done worse to others than you can do to me. What kind of a person would I be if I couldn't take what I could dish out?" Without responding, Oonishi simply turned, walking away. Assuming he wanted to walk away from her, Kirigiri and Katsuragi followed. Tachibana chortled as they left, "Bye bye~"

Outside of the Group Bath, Oonishi mumbled to the others, "She's probably right. Physical torture won't work."

Katsuragi wondered, "Oh? What're you thinking, Eiji-kun?"

Oonishi explained, "I know Tachibana better than most: she enjoys making fun of people a lot. Complete and total isolation...how do you think she'd react?"

Kirigiri nodded in understanding, but pointed out, "It may be effective, given enough time, but we're already quite short."

Oonishi admitted, "And genuine torture might not work. She might enjoy it, honestly. She's pretty screwed in the head."

Katsuragi snorted, "Worth a shot."

Oonishi scratched his head, sighing, "Maybe. We'll get it sorted out. But for now, we need to get to work on those bombs. Find as many as we can and get rid of them."

Kirigiri nodded, "I'll help."

Katsuragi said, "Well, I'll stay here then."

Splitting up, Kirigiri went off to search, her path taking her down to where she and Taiyoshi had found Tachibana. Searching the bottom Floor, it was rather distressing that she didn't find any bombs. She did, however, stumble across the hatch Tachibana referred to. It was well hidden within the fresh Park and Garden area, the seam visible against the grass of the Park. Hoisting it open, she climbed down the makeshift ladder, finding a dimly lit room, dug out of the dirt. Where the excess soil had gone, Kirigiri couldn't guess, but the small room had a small fridge, and a wire sticking out of a tube in the wall, a headset at the end, the other side no doubt leading to the New Development Program. The small fridge had some IV bags. There was also a mat, where the girl likely laid as her mind was interacting with the Program. Kirigiri could guess that there were no bombs here though.

The lengthily search through the rest of the Base was not fruitless, luckily, and a few more bombs were indeed uncovered. That was not the only good news of the day either. As Kirigiri searched the upper floors, Taiyoshi was called to the Comms Room, so Kirigiri decided to join her there, and see what was up.

As she searched the room again, Oonishi Mahiro waited in a chair until Taiyoshi arrived shortly. Mahiro began, "Someone who can synthesize the requested tranquilizers has been found. It should take about ten hours to make them. How long can it take for you to get to Chronos Base?"

Taiyoshi thought for a moment, before saying, "HQ, huh? 550 kilometers...damn, that's a two day trip. I'll just have to run a little faster then..." Kirigiri gagged on her spit at the figure: could this Super High School Level Runner really run so fast for so long? Before she made her way out, however, she wondered, "Why don't they use the helicopter though?"

Mahiro sighed, "Shiata's strike team is gearing up, so it's been reserved for them. They're going to need it for the moment Kinashi is discovered, so she can be eliminated as early as possible."

Taiyoshi frown, but didn't argue, heading out the door as if she made runs like that every day, only stopping to give Kirigiri a confident smile and a wave.

Seeing Kirigiri's reaction, Mahiro explained, "She really has been invaluable. Roads are difficult these days: blocked by rubble, or bandits. Even the few we've cleared have dangerous chokepoints. Taiyoshi Nijiko doesn't need to worry about roads, blockades, or fuel."

Kirigiri nodded, hoping she would get to see the young girl again, and that she could return before that tranquilizer was needed.

Going back to her searching, Kirigiri began to get fatigued, having been up since a little before midnight. She had little choice but to rest her old body, praying they would be in a better position later.

* * *

A few hours after midnight, Kirigiri found herself waking up once again. Curious about the state of things, she got her breakfast, before meeting Oonishi Eiji at the desk, who shared that they'd managed to disarm four bombs, and had found two others. Of course, there was some worry that most were hidden in hard to reach locations like the one in the Sun Lounge.

Worried about the prospects, Kirigiri spent her morning doing more searching, finding the task surprisingly freeing mentally, allowing her to dwell on the mysteries yet.

As she worked, she came around the Second Basement Level, being surprised to see Katsuragi sitting on a chair in front of the Group Bath, sound asleep. She knew he was supposed to have a shift change a few hours ago...

Suddenly a bit fearful, she got a bit closer, confirming that the old man's was indeed breathing. Relieved, she quietly went through the drapes into the Group Bath. Had anyone even fed their captive yet?

As she reached the sliding door, something odd put her on guard: though the sliding glass door was already opaque, she couldn't see anything beyond it due to a mixture of condensation and steam. Fearing the worst, she opened the door, crying out in surprise at being assaulted by warm steam, the pressure difference causing it to burst out of the opening. Choking as she accidentally breathed some in, she covered her face as it began to filter throughout the changing room. Carefully, she leaned into the room, reaching her hand around inside until she found a few knobs. Getting a look through the steam, she made sure to set them all to the off position. It was only then she noticed the sounds of buzzing machinery, as they began to quiet down. The low hum hadn't been detected earlier.

Realizing there was someone whom must have seen everything, Kirigiri stepped back into the changing room, saying to the air, "Alter Ego?" There was no response, an upon a quick examination, she realized that there was no camera in here.

With only one thing she could think to do, she went to badger Katsuragi, poking him awake. With a grunt, the man said defensively, "I wasn't sleepin'!"

Kirigiri asked bitterly, "Then who turned up the heat in the Bath? Tachibana Chiyoko?"

Suddenly aware that something was amiss, Katsuragi got to his feet on his shaky legs, following Kirigiri into the steamy room. Carefully, they walked into the Bath proper, the steam starting to fade. Kirigiri felt herself begin to sweat, accumulating even more moisture as that in the air clung to her clothes.

She was relieved, barely, to see the silhouette of Tachibana on the wall, right where they'd left her. However, she was also abnormally quiet. Approaching, Kirigiri asked, "Tachibana?" As she got a closer look, she reflexively raised her arm over mouth in disgust, and behind her, Katsuragi only grimaced.

Tachibana was dripping wet with water and sweat, her clothes loosely hanging from her body, her curly hair matted down. Her skin, however, was bright pink, covered in burns, her skin seared and blistered. Her mouth was taped tightly, her face contorted into silent pain, her wrists bruised from pulling against her bindings. Even outside of the Killing Game, Kirigiri Kasumi couldn't seem to escape bloodshed.

* * *

**From the Old World: Abnormal Days, B Side**

* * *

After the discovery of the corpse, Kirigiri and Katsuragi stepped outside, allowing the steam to disperse even more. They had alerted Alter Ego, who had in turn alerted Urushibara, Eiji, and Mahiro. Eiji came down a few minutes later, followed by a slightly tired looking Mahiro shortly after, a cup of coffee in hand.

After taking a sip, Mahiro began, "So, I see no reason to linger." Leading the way, he moved into the Bath, the steam being gone, though a bit of humidity could still be felt in the air. As he stood a few feet from the body, Eiji moved in, stooping down to give it a look. Reaching into her pockets, donning her gloves and tying her hair back into a ponytail, Kirigiri went to examine as well.

Eiji muttered, "So...how long does it take to die in a heated sauna?"

Kirigiri answered, "Not more than half an hour for a normal person." Pointing something out, she added, "And this tape over her mouth...this was no unauthorized interrogation."

Eiji nodded, "Someone wanted her dead."

After a moment, Katsuragi mumbled, "Er, you two..."

Mahiro casually took another sip of his coffee, noting, "There isn't much consequence for failing to discover Tachibana's murderer, you know."

Blinking, Kasumi and Eiji turned to each other, their serious moods fading. They pointed to each other in realization, saying in unison, "We both..." Kirigiri felt the corners of her mouth twitch, and Eiji covered his mouth with the back of his hand, but clearly shook lightly with laughter.

Standing, Kirigiri sighed, wiping her forehead of moisture, before saying in relief, "Right, no Trials or Punishments."

Eiji added uncaringly, "Besides, it's just Tachibana anyway." The two shared another chortle at the deceased Director's expense.

Katsuragi nodded, noting, "Who didn't want a piece of her? The things she's done..."

Mahiro put down his cup of coffee, before stopping down and looking at the corpse himself, pointing out, "However, whoever did this cut off our chance at getting more information, as slight a chance as it was. There has to be some reprimand."

Eiji nodded, face serious once again (though a bit less so), "Right."

Back to the corpse, Kirigiri noted, "So, someone entered, taped her mouth, turned on the heat, and left."

Mahiro added, "It seems like she did not desire this fate. You'd think she'd have reveled in it, given her status."

Eiji finished, "Seems pretty simple though, compared to, well, you know, the usual."

Katsuragi nodded, "Of course it's simple! We just ask Alter Ego."

A bit sheepishly, Kirigiri nodded, "Right, right, the security footage." Things were so easy here in the real world. To be honest, Kirigiri actually did mind it more than her guilt would ever allow her to admit out loud.

Finished with their investigation, the four headed upstairs, making their way to the Comms Room. As they entered, they found it dark, except for the screens, which showed various scenes from both around the Base, within the Game, and others. However, there was a silhouette obscuring the screen where Alter Ego resided, the edges of the AI's face hinted with worry, a bottle on the desk beside the screen. As the lights began to brighten, the silhouette stood, revealing itself.

Urushibara Itaru, his face placid, though slightly red, his hands in the pocket of his lab coat, began, "Well, it took you long enough..."

Mahiro sighed, "Not even trying to hide it, are you?"

Urushibara frowned, "And why should I? I did us a favor. I eliminated a major threat before she could potentially escape. If Kinashi's bombs went off and failed to incapacitate her: what then? She'd be off to cause more havoc, more Despair. She was certainly little good to us alive. You should be thanking me."

Mahiro sighed, setting down his cup, replying, "Very well. You're suspended: until this situation is resolved, you are not allowed in sensitive rooms, such as the Experiment Room or Comms Room, unless otherwise noted." Kirigiri had to admit that didn't feel like much of a punishment at all.

Urushibara, however, seemed a bit perplexed, the blonde sputtering, "What? That's the end of it? Aren't you curious about how I did it?"

Eiji shrugged, "You taped a helpless girl's mouth shut and turned a knob. It's not really that impressive."

Baring his teeth, the middle aged man shouted, "So, you neglected that I politely asked Alter Ego not to say anything as I did my deed, against your wishes?"

Alter Ego frowned sadly, "I'm sorry, Oonishi-san..."

Katsuragi snorted, "Stop being overdramatic..."

Urushibara stamped his feet, raging, "Overdramatic!? It's you who are being underdramatic! A murder happened under your nose and you don't even care!"

Approaching, Mahiro began, "You've been drinking, calm down."

"Calm down!? Calm down!? She...she..." Urushibara's bluster began to fade, and he sank back into his chair, slumping. He mourned sadly, "Yuugo...he was like a son to me. Tachibana was just as much his killer as the girl who did the deed. Justice was served today." Wordlessly, Mahiro helped him to his feet, helping the buzzed man out of the room, no doubt to put him to bed.

Katsuragi sighed, "Well, he's not wrong. To be honest, I don't mind in the least."

Looking over to Eiji, knowing bits about how personal it was, Kirigiri wondered aloud, "What about you? Surely you must feel satisfied."

Eiji thought for a moment, before mumbling, "Well...as messed up as she was, she was still a really Talent Director who just got kind of unlucky, even if she didn't take it well. Not that I could stomach her stuff without thinking of...er, anyway, it still feels a little tragic, but still justified. I guess I'm kind of mixed."

After a few moments. Katsuragi moved over to the chair, sitting down, no doubt to keep watch. Having nothing left for them here, Kirigiri and Oonishi took their leave.

In the hall outside, Kirigiri muttered, "The poem, her ally, the bombs, the virus... There's so much we could have gotten from her, and so little we can do."

Oonishi said, "Well, Alter Ego's just about found out how to disarm the bombs, there's just the matter of teaching all of us. The virus is sort of a non-issue, honestly. The poem...we're trying. Her ally...if Kinashi's 'far' in distance, but 'close' in friendship, then that someone else would be 'close' in distance but 'far' in how much they like each other, I guess."

Kirigiri frowned, "So...the traitor: it's most likely... What happens if we kill the physical form of the most likely traitor?"

Oonishi shook his head, interrupting, "I don't know, but...what if we're wrong? What if there's a dead man's switch in the virus?"

Kirigiri thought in silence, before taking a breath, finding her resolve. Leaving Oonishi Eiji, she made her way through the building, her mind racing. On the chance they were wrong, and innocent life would be taken. They would have to wait until they were actually sure.

But Kirigiri didn't have to wait. Not that long.

Heading downstairs, she encountered Oonishi Mahiro on the lower levels, Urushibara likely in his Dorm. Noticing her, the man gave a nod.

Kirigiri asked, "The traitor...what do you think?" Oonishi raised an eyebrow, and Kirigiri explained, "Tachibana's 'ally', close in person, far away in relation. If Kinashi is close relation but far in person, then there must be someone. It would explain the bombs, the virus..."

Mahiro sighed, "It's a frightening possibility, but...what of it?"

"If there is a traitor: Furugori, Uzatei, Minami, Nagasaki, Saruta, Ishihara, Ichijou..." Kirigiri began.

Mahiro interrupted, "All members of Future Foundation from before Tachibana even escaped."

Kirigiri shook her head, pointing out, "All possibilities must be taken into account! A deep agent? But whoever it is...I know everyone the best, living in that...machine. I was with them for days. But I don't know everything. Their pasts, the trials and hardships they had to endure...tell me, please."

Mahiro studied her for a moment, before replying, "Very well, but...isn't it yourself that you want to know about most of all?"

Kirigiri did not deny the implication.

* * *

**Things are still building up! Next update is back to Ichijou with the investigation. Thanks for reading!**

**However, I think this is a good time to get around to explaining one thing: Kinashi Ririka. We saw her die...right? Anyway, if you're curious, you can see here: pastebin(.com)/NsbBLhFP**


	26. Chapter 5-2A: Scars of Battle

**From the Old World: Abnormal Days, A Side**

* * *

"_I'm not going to let anyone else die, Mitsuzi-kun. But I've gone far too long, hiding. I need someone to trust me. Even if the whole world knows, as long as you're the only one here who does, I think that'll be fine. Even with Tachibana gone, something strange, someone strange, is still here."_

As he stood in the underground region, Ichijou Mitsuzi's eyes remained locked on the corpse impaled on the tall, steel Spire in the center of the Mall complex. Uzatei Kotetsu had long since moved on, pacing about the area, no doubt on the lookout for clues as they waited for the others to arrive.

The first ones to show up were Nagasaki Ayumi and Minami Fuyuko, coming up from above, having entered from the Third Level entrance to the Mines. As they approached, Minami's mouth opened in question, but her voice was drowned out by the announcement, "Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Class Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Students!"

Minami closed her mouth, before muttering, "Well, I suppose that answers that question..." Looking up at the corpse, she muttered, "That must be...Ishihara?"

Ichijou didn't respond, his eyes locked onto the corpse until Nagasaki lightly tugged on his arm, asking, "Ichijou-san?"

Brought back to his senses, Ichijou turned to see Nagasaki, her face conveying a bit of worry. Ichijou gave a weak smile, insisting, "I-I'm fine..." Apparently satisfied with his answer, Nagasaki nodded, turning away.

A few minutes later, Furugori Yasuo and Saruta Bimaru came down from above, dressed in their slightly heavier winter gear. Furugori recoiled in shock as he saw the corpse in its grisly position, but he didn't have a moment to mourn.

Monokuma stepped in, giggling, "Upupupu, well, let's be honest, it wasn't going to get much more brutal than those last two, but points for trying!" Looking at the corpse, he gasped, "Oh man, Ishihara was Gold Dragon! Sorta probably. I mean, there were only like, two or three people it could have been, is anyone even surprised?" Not letting anyone come up with an answer, he passed out the next Monokuma File, numbered at five.

As everyone took theirs, Monokuma frowned, tears appearing in his inhuman eyes as he muttered, "I can't believe it...as much as it pains me to say, this could be the last Trial! I'll miss watching you idiots bicker about stupid stuff that's totally obvious." His grin widening, Monokuma wiped away his tears, laughing, "So, with that in mind, let's make this a good one!" His exposition complete, Monokuma left the Students alone to their final investigation.

Holding the white File in his hands, Ichijou began, "Okay, what first..."

Nagasaki muttered, "I'll watch the body."

Furugori added shakily, "Er, I'll h-help." Nagasaki gave him a curious look, but Furugori turned to Ichijou, a serious expression on his face as he asked, "But first, where's that computer!?"

Ichijou frowned, grumping, "Isn't this more important?"

Furugori grumbled, "I know, but I want to check it out! I won't be doing anything other than staying here, so it should be fine."

With a sigh, Ichijou nodded, "Fine, fine. It's in the Hot Spring locker area." Furugori had bolted off towards the Mine the moment he said 'Hot'.

With a grunt, Minami muttered, "Very well. Shall we get started?"

Uzatei looked over, suggesting, "Shall we partner up, Minami-san?"

Minami snorted, "I think it would be more worthwhile to go it alone this time. There are so few of us, and too much ground to cover." Uzatei frowned at the rejection.

With an uncaring shrug, Saruta replied, "I see no reason why not." Ichijou gave a simple nod in response.

Stepping back from the corpse, Ichijou pried open the Monokuma File, giving it a read. Looking over the diagram, it was dotted with several blood colored spots. The largest was in the center of Ishihara's torso, where he was impaled. As for the others, one on his right hand, one horizontally across his back, crossing over the impalement gap, and a few spots on his head and arms in particular. The File itself read:

**The Victim, Ishihara Jouji, was discovered in the Underground Mall Complex at 7:45 AM. They were killed at 2:23 AM.**

**The Victim has a number of signs of blunt trauma on their arms and head. They were punctured through the torso. They have one long bruise across their back. They have a cut across their right palm. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Grimacing at the grisly nature of his injuries, he wondered how it all happened. However, he had to give the body a look somehow. Unfortunately, Saruta and Uzatei were already at work, so Ichijou decided to move along for now, leaving Nagasaki to observe the others.

As he headed down the Mall complex, he had no idea where to begin. There were so many stores that any of them could have had evidence. However, as he walked, one caught his eye. It was not only the occupant searching it either; it was more of a wreck then it had been when Ichijou passed it yesterday: in fact, he was pretty sure it hadn't been a wreck at all.

Stepping in to the Replica Archery Store, he took a look around. The middle parts of the room were filled with racks, from which hung black hakamas and other uniform pieces, including a number of gloves. The walls held grated racks with arrows horizontally displayed. There were also stands displaying bows, but about half of the displays had been knocked down, blood splattered at points on some of the racks, but two that seemed to stick out was one on the countertop near a register and another at the bottom of one of the arrow racks, the lower most arrow on the ground, split in half, a bit of blood staining the center.

Noticing his presence, Minami noted, "Quite a mess in here..."

Ichijou wondered, "Someone was going crazy alright. But where'd the blood come from?"

Looking at the arrows, Minami suggested, "Perhaps he cut his hand? Or rather, he did cut his hand, but here is where it happened." Ichijou nodded, unable to disagree. Minami said, "Hopefully we'll figure more out soon. Why was Ishihara down here? Why bring destruction to this otherwise non-notable storefront?"

Being reasonable, Ichijou suggested, "He would have been fighting someone out to hurt him, right? Or someone he felt was a villain."

Minami shook her head, pointing out, "If he was even Gold Dragon at all." As Ichijou gave her a flabbergasted look, Minami sighed, "Disregard me. Feel free to make your own judgments, but someone who hid is identity for this long...we cannot even know if Gold Dragon is real. If it were simply a persona created out of wish fulfillment for this Game."

Feeling bitter that she was speaking like that about Ishihara, Ichijou mumbled, "There's that imagination again."

With a grunt, Minami snorted, "As I said, feel free to make your own judgments." Turning away, she left Ichijou on his own, going back to the Mall proper.

Now on his own, Ichijou took a look around, trying to find any more clues. He came up empty, but behind a glass display window on the side of the countertop, he did see something that caught his eye: a small, plastic bin of hair ties. Thinking of Kirigiri and her 'Detective Mode', Ichijou slipped behind the counter, picking out a black one, using it to bind back his shaggy black hair. Looking around, he found a small mirror, using it to give himself a look. He was briefly taken aback, not used to his forehead and brown eyes being so easily visible. Ignoring his looks, he tried to simply think: it might have been association, but he felt like he was focusing a bit more on the case. Taking another look around, he saw the archery gloves, but decided it wasn't worth it, as they left his fingers bare anyway. Plus, he didn't want to feel like he was aping Kirigiri. He only wanted the girl's help, so he took it in whatever way he could think to.

Stepping outside, Ichijou went back down, reaching the last storefront before heading back up, having seen nothing of note. As he got higher up in the Mall, he saw that Saruta and Uzatei had left the corpse, freeing Ichijou up to give it a look. As he approached, however, something caught his eye: the closing of a door in one of the ruined cafés. Putting the corpse investigation on hold for another movement, Ichijou headed that way, going past broken cups and tables, opening the door and heading in.

Though the outside was dirty, the back passage was worse. It was like a tunnel of ugly black bricks, pipes running about in disorderly patterns. Some of them didn't seem to lead anywhere either. Uzatei was examining them, standing back as he looked them over. Noticing Ichijou, he gave a curt nod, adding, "A new look? Well, it's a step in the right direction. A short one." Ichijou gave a quick laugh, but didn't respond, having a case to get too.

Looking around a little more, Ichijou saw a pipe lying on the ground, fairly lengthily and slightly bent. Picking it up, her tried to fit it to the hodgepodge of pipes on the wall. He managed to get close at one point between two open ends, but came up about a centimeter short. As he pulled it away, Uzatei interrupted, "No, I think that's it. The pipe is bent a little, see? If it were perfectly straight, I imagine it would fit quite perfectly."

Nodding, Ichijou replied, "Yeah, that's probably it. So it came from here, but when did it come off? And how was in bent?" Uzatei had no answer.

Putting it back down of the ground, Ichijou saw something else that caught his eye: a few white pieces of plastic. Approaching, he fiddled with the shards, wondering if they could fit together. Uzatei suggested, "I believe those are from Ishihara's mask. I'd check myself, but I have no idea where to start in piecing them together. Plus, I'd rather not move anything from the crime scene."

Ichijou nodded in understand, "I get it. It shouldn't be too important. We know he got his mask broken here, and we know something happened in the Replica Archery Store too."

Uzatei thought for a moment, before nodding, "Well, I'll have to give that one a look. Thank you for the hint." With an adjustment of his glasses, he made his out of the backroom; no doubt off to continue his own investigation. Ichijou gave the room one more scan, but saw nothing of note and decided to head out himself.

Moving out the door, he stepped through the café, nearly tripping over a squared metal rod of some sort. Stepping outside properly, he once again gazed up at the body...why was he putting it off? He knew he needed to get some form of evidence off of it, but...

Thinking that maybe some cool air might level his head, he made his was up and out, his body starting to shiver almost as soon as he reached the top of the ladder to the Observatory. Rubbing his arms, to warm himself up, he looked around, surprised at how chilly it was despite being in a closed building. With no chance of going down to the Third Level from here, he began to go back to the ladder, but something black caught his eye. Heading over to the corner of the Observatory, he saw a black cloth stashed away, bundled up. Remembering Ganaha's fur coat, he approached cautiously, reaching it and gently moving it. Sure enough, he saw a flash of blood coloration in the inner part of the garb, which appeared to be a black hakama. Fanning it open a bit more, be tried to wonder how it got here. As he looked it over, he happened to spot something in the folds: a small, white piece of plastic. Remembering the backroom, he guessed it was another part of Gold Dragon's mask.

Unable to stay up on the Fourth Level for very long, Ichijou replaced the hakama before heading back down on the ladder, being glad to return to the more temperate level below. Moving on with his investigation, he passed by the top of the Spire once more, ignoring Nagasaki's eye on the back of his head, the girl no doubt wondering where he was going.

Passing the rest of the Mall stores, he saw nothing out of place that he hadn't noticed before. Trying to tie locations to crime scenes, he decided on checking the Storage Units, hoping he could find something of note there. As he walked over to the steel door to the Mines, he frowned as he felt something at the bottom of his naked foot, hardened by the constant battle against the ground. Lifting his foot, he looked deep into his sole, flexing his foot, only to see a small, white piece of plastic fall down. Leaning down and picking it up, he was hardly surprised as to what it was. He'd have to give that mask a look...later.

Leaving the plastic on the ground, he continued on his way, going through the Mines to the Ground Level, then back up to the First. Crossing the humid area, he reached the Storage Units, giving them a look. However, nothing of note came up.

With no other location to search coming to mind, he figured he shouldn't be putting off the body examination anymore, and began to head over. As he passed by the Lodges, however, he thought he saw something moving in one of the windows. Getting a bit closer, he found himself in front of the Lodge building second from the right, next to the two empty ones. Getting a glimpse at the name on the upper level of the Lodge, he saw that it was Ishihara's.

Heading up, he reached the door, knocking. To his surprise, it opened with his touch, and he peeked in. standing in between the entrance and the doorway was Saruta, who looked up at Ichijou, nodding in greeting, "Hello there."

Unsure as to why the Surgical Assistant seemed to have no qualms about snooping, Ichijou asked, "What are you doing here?"

Saruta replied promptly, as if to dissuade suspicion, "Monokuma allowed entry: I was curious as to if Ishihara left anything behind. I am not one hundred percent convinced of his identity. Nothing against him, of course, but the possibility of the Culprit dressing him like the hero should be considered."

Ichijou frowned, but didn't reply to that directly. Changing the subject, he asked, "So, have you found anything?"

Saruta shook his head, "Very little surprisingly enough. There was a rather distressing note, however." Eyes widening in curiosity, Ichijou followed in silence as Saruta led him to the bedroom proper, where two things were out of place, both on top of the dresser: one was a knife, covered in plastic, and the other was a piece of paper. Picking up the note, Saruta turned and handed it to Ichijou, allowing him to read it.

**Mitsuzi-kun.**

**Furugori-kun.**

**Minami-san.**

**Nagasaki-san.**

**Saruta-san.**

**Uzatei-san.**

**I'm tired.**

**I'm tired of watching everyone die, and being helpless.**

**I'm tired of remaining silent as our foe continues to plot and scheme against us, and bring us to fight each other in desperation. So I intended to take the fight to them.**

**But if you're reading this, then I failed. I was somehow beaten, and killed, or at best rendered incabable. I only hope that one of you thought to find this note and show the others. Even if I failed, my death only gives you further opportunity to live. More food to go around, right?**

**The next case should be child's play, but with Monokuma's complete power, I can't be sure he won't muddle with things. I can't even know if any of this is real.**

**But whatever is truth, and whatever is a lie, you must live.**

**Do not trust them, no matter what.**

**Stay well.**

**-Super High School Level Justice, Wind of the East, Gold Dragon, Ishihara Jouji**

As Ichijou read and reread the note, Saruta brought up a couple points, wondering aloud, "Who is 'them'? Why was he so sure he knows who we're up against?"

Remembering what Saruta said earlier, Ichijou grumbled, "How does this not prove he's Gold Dragon!?"

Saruta shook his head, "I didn't not say I didn't believe he was, simply that I was not a hundred percent sure. Ishihara Jouji was a good man, one I can visualize behind the mask of Gold Dragon, but if Gold Dragon is not the person we think he is, hiding in the shadows, rarely doing more than causing trouble...would a good man do that?"

Ichijou felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered Gold Dragon's words on the night in the Cabin. Saruta had a point, but Ichijou put it aside, insisting, "He had his reasons!"

Saruta frowned, noting, "I understand that he was your friend, but that doesn't mean you should assume he his fully trustworthy. Even the best of men can make mistakes, or be manipulated. Look no further than the events that transpired last night." At the hurtful words, Ichijou felt his lips spread into an ugly snarl as he gritted his teeth. Realizing his mistaken words, Saruta swallowed, muttering, "I'm...sorry, I misspoke."

Calming down a bit, Ichijou replied sourly, "No, it's fine."

Unconvinced, Saruta extended a hand to Ichijou's shoulder, reasoning, "Ichijou-"

The Luckster slapped his hand away, leaving Saruta a bit wounded. His face quickly became as placid as ever, and Saruta simply looked away, as if to keep searching the empty room. Ichijou left the note, turning and leaving.

However, he did not return to the Mall. His path took him down the row of Lodges to his own, where he entered, closing the door behind him.

After standing next to the closed door for a few seconds, he roughly grabbed the hair tie that bunched together his short hair, ripping it out, tossing it and a few strands of black hair aside. The pain from tearing a few bits of hair out only set him off more. Grabbing the bottom of the chair near the doorway, he flipped it over, causing it to crash against the wall, one of the legs cracking. Ignoring it, he made his way to the bedroom, stomping down a pile of books with his heel, sending them sliding across the floor. Reaching his bed, he tore the mattress from it, flinging it into the near wall before grabbing his bed frame, flipping it up, the wood gouging into the wall a tiny bit. Turning around, he grabbed one of the books on the ground, the subject on notable battles in history, holding it up and ripping out a handful of pages.

He was tired.

Tired of the death, tired of the smell of blood, tired of rereading the poem, tired of Monokuma and Despair, tired of not knowing if he'd be alive tomorrow, tired of losing his newfound, yet dear friends. And to top it all off, he'd just snapped at Saruta, who certainly didn't deserve it.

As he continued his rampage, he grabbed yet another book, this one a mystery novel, one Kirigiri had been reading. As he made to grab for its pages, he noticed that one of the pages had a corner folded in, marking the place where Kirigiri had stopped reading it. She hadn't finished it, and Ichijou was about to take out his frustrations on the innocent novel.

Staring at the tome in silence, he muttered shakily, "What am I doing..." Dropping the book, he let his legs give way, plopping onto the ground. Slumping, he sat there in thought. What would the others have thought if they'd seen him like this? They trusted him with their lives by voting alongside him in the Trial. They looked up to him, sought him for help at times. Saruta was fond of him, Nagasaki relied on him, Minami used his words and advice to avoid her desire for freedom, Ishihara went to him about his identity before all others, Furugori and Uzatei were open to him.

But it was all backwards. They weren't finding support from him; it was Ichijou who relied on them. Gold Dragon's patrols made Ichijou hopeful that they were safe at night, and the only murders during that time were Ganaha's, when Ishihara was forced to get a good night's sleep, and his own, where he had challenged their mysterious opponent. Minami and Saruta were invaluable in the last Trial, their wit hard to match. Despite her failings and weaknesses, Nagasaki helped Ichijou believe that anyone could improve. Furugori was just as trustworthy as he. Uzatei was also an honest person, even if a bit sour at times.

As Ichijou sat in his Lodge, slumped, he found himself pressed by the weight of this massive ordeal on his back, his base philosophies feeling weak and useless. Walls relying only on each other would not stand, and Ichijou was starting to crumble.

Was this...

Despair?

Letting out a hollow laugh, Ichijou ran his hands over his face, trying to find some light, imagining what Kirigiri or Ishihara might say.

As he thought of his two friends, no longer with him in this world, he lay back on his behind, his eyes on the ceiling. The pit in his stomach seemed grow as he realized how pathetic he was. As much as he was moping about his burden, weren't Kirigiri's and Ishihara's even greater?

Kirigiri Kasumi had to contend with her lack of memories. Despite being unable to remember the experiences that made her who she was, she did her part in tackling the puzzles that they were confronted with, Trial and mystery alike.

Ishihara Jouji was surrounded by enemies, and no doubt fought in countless, difficult battles. After spending so long in hiding, if only to maintain some level of trust between his normal identity and the others, he finally struck back at their captors.

But they were able to do that by using Ichijou as support, weren't they?

But they had died. It hadn't been enough. Ichijou wasn't supporting them. His contributions towards Trials were based on luck, hopeful prayers, and whatever pitiful amount of logic he could muster. His aid in making things safer was to sit back and do nothing.

Ichijou couldn't let that happen again. Even if the others found support in a lie, someone not nearly as hopeful or reliable as they wanted, he had to lie, didn't he? As flimsy as it was, he was still a support to them. He had to lie to them, or they might crumble as well.

Propping himself on his elbows, he flipped himself over, struggling to his feet like a baby. He screamed at himself mentally, 'You can do this. You can solve everything. You can combat the Despair and dispense Justice.'

If he didn't seem believe it himself, how could he convince his friends otherwise?

Finally reaching his feet, he stepped over his wreck of a room with a manic gleam in his eye, reaching the bathroom. Washing his face and getting some water, he finally felt a little refreshed.

Heading outside, he broke into a jog as he headed back down, going through the Auditorium and Mine to the Mall. He didn't dare think about how much, or how little, time he had remaining. Finally reaching the bottom of the Spire, he steadily made his way back up. By the time he reached the top, he was winded, the jog up the mountain taking more out of him than he'd hoped.

Trying to catch his breath before he finished his investigation, he walked over to Nagasaki, who watched as Furugori worked slowly, stiffly, and quietly on the black computer. Hearing Ichijou approach, Nagasaki looked at him quizzically, before saying quietly, "You're hair isn't tied up..." Ichijou smiled awkwardly, but ultimately ignored her.

Crouching down by Furugori, Ichijou asked, "So, find anything neat?" As he got close to the Computer Engineer, he noticed he was a little sweaty.

Furugori waved him down, before hissing in his ear, "Hey, Ichijou-san, I can't work in these conditions."

Ichijou frowned, before replying, "Sorry, I'll just-"

Furugori shook his head, whispering, "No, not you, her..."

Starting to understand, Ichijou nodded, standing back up. Turning to Nagasaki, he asked, "Er, hey, Nagasaki-chan. I'll stay and watch the body with Furugori-san. You wanna do a little investigation? We don't have a lot of time." Quickly pointing a few things out, he said, "That café there has a backroom where some things happened, and there's an Archery Store lower down." Nagasaki blinked at him silently, before shrugging and heading off.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Furugori let out a sigh of relief. He muttered, "I just get so tense when some people watch me work..." Clearing his throat, he flipped over the laptop, showing Ichijou a label on the bottom. He began, "Looking this over, I recognize some of the terms as computer companies, but a lot of the serial numbers and model numbers are useless to me. However, it does say it takes much less power than any modern computer, which is probably why it can run on a battery instead of needing to be plugged in. Also, despite being smaller than any modern computer, if it really can display video, that means it's much more powerful too. It doesn't make any sense though, video doesn't work that way, the screen's way too narrow for starters. I need to give it a look inside."

As Furugori pulled a small screwdriver out of his pocket, Ichijou wondered, "How good is it compared to yours?" A tense, competitive look crossed over Furugori's face as he went to work, not doubt wanting to find out much more than Ichijou did.

Leaving him to his work, Ichijou stepped away, heading to the Spire at long last. Being very careful, he stepped onto the flat, metal streams connecting the Spire to the walkway. Gently easing his way forward, he continued until the stream reached the Spire, the metal only as wide as his bare foot. Looking up at the body, he recoiled as he came face to face with the mask of Gold Dragon, nearly losing his footing.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he gave the body a closer look. As the File said, his torso was clearly impaled. However, getting a closer look at his cut right hand, the glove missing, he realized that it had been the one used in the last murder, somehow stolen by Tachibana. That girl had likely had the whole Resort in the palm of her hands. However, as Ichijou looked at the blood stained hand, he wondered how it was cut. The Archery Store was the only real option, given the mess.

Continuing his search, he grimaced as he gingerly rolled up Ishihara's sleeve, finding the blunt trauma indicated on the File, taking the form of long, straight bruises. Leaning over, he saw the other arm, the sleeve already rolled up, the skin also bruised. However, he could help but notice, despite the slight amount of distance, the bruises seemed to be a bit larger, though still straight on the edges.

Lastly, Ichijou gave the mask a close look: two gold horns, red markings for sharp, intense eyes, a few lines around the extended muzzle to resemble teeth. Ichijou couldn't help but notice that the lines were drawn poorly. Shaking his head, he focused on the edge: on the right side of Ishihara's face was a bruise, revealed by the missing pieces of the solidly colored mask.

With one last, careful breath, Ichijou reached his hand out, removing the mask. He frowned as he looked over Ishihara's face, the muscles limp, his eyes rolled back, his mouth hanging open. His head hung back, pointing to the ground, yet blood had leaked from his mouth, staining his chin and lower lip.

Ichijou nearly lost his footing again as a bugle began to play, followed by the dreaded announcement, "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Class Trial. I hope you've studied! Please, make your way to the Courtroom Elevator Door on the First Level with haste. See you soon~"

Taking yet another steading breath, Ichijou replaced the mask, before saying, "I'll find your killer, Jouji-kun."

Stepping away from the Spire, he returned to Furugori, who looked troubled as he stood from the partly disassembled computer. As they began to head down, Furugori simply kept muttering, "It just doesn't make any sense...how...it looks so cheap, but..." Ichijou swore he could see smoke coming out of the shorter boy's ears, he was so perturbed.

Taking the winding path down, the two reached the First Level, heading over to the Courtroom Elevator, where Nagasaki, Minami, Uzatei, and Saruta stood. As Furugori and Ichijou entered the Elevator, there was mostly silence, the current Students tense for the last Trial with so little evidence to use. With a shudder, the grate closed, and it began to rumble as it headed downwards. The trip down seemed to last forever, the air tense and silent. Ichijou had little to do but go over evidence, thinking about the corpse again.

Ishihara Jouji: well-meaning boy and daredevil, Ishihara passionately did what he could to keep the other Students from succumbing to the incentives and each other. Under the guise of Gold Dragon, he acted against their captors, but his actual results were scant, yet no doubt more than Ichijou's. Someone had killed him. Someone in this very Elevator, that continued to rumble farther and farther downward, taking its occupants to the deepest depths of this Resort, where they would face their greatest Trial yet.

* * *

**The pieces are steadily moving into place! Thank you for reading.**

**However, I do apologize. It is with great displeasure that I admit it, but Despairingly Displaced is going on a (hopefully brief) hiatus. Instead of writing it all here, I'm going to explain it in a post on my Tumblr since it's quite lengthly: craftsdwarf(.tumblr.)com/post/91864365242/despairingly-displaced-hiatus**


	27. Chapter 5-3B: A Long, Historied Past 1

**Back from hiatus!**

**A quick note for all reading the archive after the update: this next chapter is LONG. If you have a burning desire to get to the end, I'll highlight the most important of these stories, but I do hope you read them all at some point if not now.**

**The most important ones here are Luckster and Sleuth, but Aeronaut and Surgical Assistant are rather short.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_**Luckster**_

_**July 13th, 1926**_

* * *

"Mitsuzi, since it's your birthday, I have a surprise for you."

At the words, the four-year-old looked away from the tiny mosquito he had been observing on a tree. His small, bare feet hung in the air as he sat on a tree branch, looking around on the ground for the source of that familiar voice. He only saw his house a few meters away, the construction made of wood, a large sliding door open to allow the humid, summer breeze to go through the house. A few other abodes dotted the landscape, making up the small, traditional farming community, the hills and mountains layered with lots of farmland.

Confused, the young boy clad in a white yukata scratched at the black hair on his head, which had yet to develop into the shaggy mane it would be in the years to come. Finally, the source of the voice stepped out from below, smiling up at Mitsuzi in amusement. He was taller, being about seven years older than Mitsuzi, his black hair cut even shorter than that of his younger brother's. His yukata was a light green color, and he looked at Mitsuzi through his brown eyes as he said, "Well, come on, it's not here."

Mitsuzi's small form slipped from the tree branch, bounding to the grass towards Ichijou Mitsuo, the young boy exclaimed excitedly, "What is it, big brother?"

Mitsuo laughed as he led the way, "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I just told you..."

Trekking through the wilderness, the two boys were quiet as they walked. Exploring was a customary thing for the two athletic lads, but as they traveled, even Mitsuzi could tell that they were going farther than he ever had gone. He never felt frightened or anxious, however: he was with Mitsuo, and that made him feel more secure than anything.

After a bit more walking, the two finally arrived, going through a few tree boughs, the forest opening up a bit. As Mitsuzi looked around, he gasped at the sight: it was a waterfall, easily dozens of meters tall, going from the lip of a cliff to the valley below, the river continuing into the forest out of sight. He couldn't help but stare in wonder as he saw the thin cloud of spray around the base of the waterfall, its stream not too rough.

Mitsuo smiled, "I play here with some of the older kids sometimes, but now, I think you're old enough- h-hey!" As he spoke, Mitsuzi gleefully scampered to the river, not even bothering to undress as he splashed about in the water, the child already capable of paddling about in shallow waters. Mitsuo sighed, "At least take your yukata off, you'll catch a cold." Looking up at the sun, its rays still bearing down, Mitsuo shrugged, "Or not..."

The two swam about for a while, enjoying the cool water for an hour or so. After a while, Mitsuo left, promising he'd be back soon.

Mitsuzi continued to swim for a while, before stepping back onto the shore, his yukata dripping wet. Gazing up at the waterfall, he felt a sudden, adventurous urge. He wanted to climb it, and see the top. Of course, climbing water was impossible, but next to the waterfall, there was one large tree...

Full of confidence and bluster, the four-year-old began to scale the tree, the small, light boy hopping up the branches like it was nothing. In his eagerness, he forgot the ground below him, focusing on getting higher. The crashing of the waterfall against the river seemed to grow a tiny bit distant.

However, Mitsuzi became lost within the thick leaves, and could hardly see where he was going either. The branches were starting to get thinner too, and harder for his short arms to reach. Wanting to get some perspective, he tried to crawl out on one branch, getting closer to the fall torrent of water. As he hung like a sloth, the branch began to bend, and he slid down slightly, making the branch bend even more. He gasped as the ground seemed to move below him as his looked at it upside down. He could see the waterfall, and that he was fairly close to the top, but every time he tried to return to the tree proper, he only slipped back down, leaves shaking. Mitsuzi realized that he was stuck.

After a few more minutes, he heard a proud voice from above, laughing, "Mitsuzi! Look up here!" Trying to crane his head around to see his older brother, Mitsuzi said nothing, and Mitsuo called, "Huh? Mitsuzi? Where are you!?"

"Here!" Mitsuzi called back.

When he saw his younger brother, hanging precariously, Mitsuo shouted, "What are you doing there!? I said I'd be back soon!"

Sensing his anger, the truth of the situation starting to sink in to the four-year-old's brain, Mitsuzi let out a whine, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ah! It's okay, Mitsuzi, I'll get you down safely, somehow..." Mitsuo replied. Mitsuzi tried to calm down, keeping his grip on the branch as tight as he could. Finally, Mitsuo gasped, "Ah! There's an outcropping right there! Can you reach it?"

Mitsuzi looked around, before asking, worry in his voice, "What's an outcopping?"

"Er, it's that rock platform sticking out right there," Mitsuo explained. Now aware of what he was looking for, Mitsuzi saw it quickly. It was small, but so was he. Without waiting for word or instruction, Mitsuzi began to swing, before hopping carefully down, landing on the rock a bit roughly. He heard Mitsuo cry out as he jumped, but luckily, the light boy only sustained a small scrape.

Relieved, Mitsuo said, "Alright, stay there! I'm going to get help. Don't move okay! You understand?"

"Y-yeah," Mitsuzi replied.

"Good, I'll be right back!" Mitsuo said. Mitsuzi could barely hear his footsteps as he ran off.

With no other choice, Mitsuzi waited. As the minutes began to pass, it seemed to get darker. Mitsuzi crouched against the rock wall, staying calm, when he felt a drop of rain hit his nose. Looking up, he saw gray clouds above, and frowned as the sudden summer storm picked up, drenching the area in rain. Mitsuzi didn't mind the moisture: he was already soaking, after all. But it began to get a bit colder. Mitsuzi bundled up as best he could, feeling miserable about his stupid mistake.

After a little while more, he heard a voice over the waterfall, explaining, "He's down here!"

Mitsuzi stood as he heard the voice of one of his neighbors chiding, "Why weren't you watching him better?"

Mitsuo ignored the man, peeking over the edge of the cliff above Mitsuzi. The four-year-old backed up from the wall to the edge of the outcropping, looking up in relief to see his brother smiling, "We're gonna get you up, Mitsuzi! Don't you worry!"

However, Mitsuo made another critical error. The edge of the cliff had become slick from the sudden rainfall. The older boy slipped on the grass, and the older men with him cried out as he slid off. Mitsuzi barely even registered as Mitsuo fell down on top of him, his momentum carrying on as they plummeted into the shallow drink below, after a several meter fall.

Some minutes later, the men would reached the bottom, desperately searching for the two boys. When they found the two of them, clutching each other and shaking in fear on the bank of the river, mostly unhurt, they were baffled. The fall alone into the shallow drink would have killed most, let alone with the force of the waterfall, increased by the rain.

But that was the miracle: the water level of the once shallow pool below had risen ever so slightly due to the rain, and the boys had landed in a part just deep enough to catch them without harming them, without them getting caught under the gushing torrent from above. Then, that very same torrent, pushing against the pool, had shoved them away. The men of the village couldn't deduce that fact, and concluded that the local river god himself had caught them, and delivered them to safety.

"What star were you two born under?" one of the men muttered in awe as he came across the children.

_While the story was mostly forgotten by Ichijou Mitsuzi, it would be passed along through the village, in particular, to one of the wiser men there, who in less than a decade, would be employed by a new school called Hope's Peak Academy. As they scouted the first Class of obscenely Talented students, he would share the story of the two extraordinarily Lucky children. Coincidentally, Ichijou Mitsuo was in high school at the time, and was scouted. However, he did not accept the invitation, joining the military instead. Ichijou Mitsuzi's records remained, and when he became of age, it was decided that if he really was Lucky, it would show. A drawing was held, with the names of every high school student in the country submitted. And when Ichijou Mitsuzi's name came out, they had every reason to invite the boy so that they may study him and his ungodly Luck, forcing him to make the same choice that his brother had._

* * *

_**April 23rd, 1942**_

Near the same, small, mountain village, nearly fifteen years later, that four-year-old returned from a long year at a prestigious Academy, a bus dropping him off at a small stop by the road. Now twenty, Ichijou Mitsuzi stood tall, a bag of possessions slung over his shoulder, clad in his light blue yukata as always. As the bus drove away, Ichijou looked around at the nostalgic mountainside, glad to be back.

Knowing the region like the back of his hand, he trekked down the path, passing by the occasional home or farm plot as he made his way to his destination. On occasion, he'd wave or respond to one of the locals, who were greeted him heartily, the Luckster responding in turn.

Finally, after walking down a path parallel to a forest, he saw his home visible on the edge. He grinned as he saw a woman on the wooden walkway outside of the house, sweeping absent mindedly. Mitsuzi approached quietly, getting within a meter before greeting, "I'm home."

The woman, still only roughly at eye level to the boy, despite her elevated position, turned to Mitsuzi in surprise. Her hair was long, and black, and she wore a casual green kimono, patterned with bamboo. She dropped her broom, raising her arms for a moment, as if to embrace her son, before simply smiling, "Welcome back."

Unable to accept her hesitance, Mitsuzi dropped his bag, wrapping his arms around his mother. She smiled as he let go, looking her over again. She seemed to be getting smaller every year...

After picking up his bag, the two moved into the house together. Mitsuzi realized with a bit of worry, "Dad's here, huh?"

His mother nodded, before saying, "I don't think you need to worry about him this time..." Ichijou wasn't so sure: after completion of his first year at Hope's Peak, his father sent him a letter that he wouldn't allow him back in the house, so he stayed there. Last year, Ichijou received no such letter, so he dared to return home, but was chased out of the house and forced to return to school. This year, he dared to try again, if only to see his mother once again.

As they walked into the house, Ichijou's mother led him to a side room, the small family altar sitting against the wall, incense burning from two points flanking a portrait. Setting down his bag again, Ichijou kneeled in front of the altar, getting a look at the picture, two black strips of cloth over the corners. The black and white picture was that of a young man, dressed in army regalia. His hair was short, and black, and his smile was enthusiastic, yet confident.

Clapping his hands together, Mitsuzi gave a prayer to his older brother. He hadn't been able to do so in more than three years, having been barred from the house.

Ichijou Mitsuo fell in battle, several years after being admitted into the military. He was killed during the Japanese invasion of China in 1937, almost five years ago. Somehow, that only made their father's militaristic fervor worse. He demanded Mitsuzi go into the military, or be disowned, but Ichijou couldn't on sheer principle: he couldn't agree as his country engaged in offensive conflicts, no doubt doing horrible things in the process. Disgusted, he went against his father's wishes, going to Hope's Peak.

As Mitsuzi finished praying, his mother mused, "It seems like the whole world's going mad..." As Mitsuzi didn't reply, she asked, "What are you going to do now that you've graduated?"

Mitsuzi stood, stretching, before explaining, "I'm going to go to college. I've already taken some application exams, and I'm trying to decide which one to go to. I'll be fine if I can't stay though."

Ichijou's mother ran her hand down the side of her face gently in worry as she said, "I just pray the war doesn't reach the mainland..."

Trying to be reassuring, he said, "It'll be fine, I wouldn't worry." Of course, as his Class had occasionally discussed, a lot of that depended on how things escalated.

The woman smiled, before suggesting, "I'd love for you to stay until your results come in, but you really should see your father." Taking a breath, Mitsuzi nodded, grabbing his bag just in case, before stepping away.

Searching through his childhood home, he found his old man in the usual spot, sitting at the back of the house in his dark blue yukata on the walkway, smoking a long kiseru pipe, held in one hand. The other arm, however, was missing from the elbow down, the result of a training accident long ago. He seemed to tense a bit, but he didn't turn towards Mitsuzi.

Clearing his throat, Mitsuzi began, "Er, dad? I'm home."

The man set down his pipe, before replying gruffly, "I heard you."

Blinking, Mitsuzi explained, "I'm going to be here for a little while. I'm going to college when spring break ends though."

"Sure," came a grunt.

Ichijou scratched his head, a bit displeased with his father's attitude. As he began to walk away, the man demanded, "Hey, get over here."

A bit surprised, Mitsuzi carefully approached, standing behind his father. The man continued, "Sit down." He gestured to the spot next to him with the only hand he had. Letting out a sigh, Mitsuzi crossed his legs, taking a seat.

Ichijou's father muttered, "So, big shot, huh? Getting some higher education. What, the Peak not high enough for ya?" Mitsuzi frowned, not really wanting to stay if his father was just going to belittle him. He didn't give a response, so his father continued, "That's real nice. The world's going to hell in a hand basket and you're just trudging along as usual."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mitsuzi stood. His father grunted, "Don't you walk away from me!" Expecting the worst, Mitsuzi kept going, only stopping when he felt his father's strong grip around his wrist. Before he could offer a retort, the man pulled him down, Mitsuzi gasping as he was grappled. He avoided using the self-defense techniques he'd learned at Hope's Peak, considering them to be unsporting against a middle aged cripple.

However, he quickly realized that he wasn't being grappled: his father was doing his best to embrace him. He felt his father's face on his back, and after a moment, he could feel the wet warmth of tears. He admitted, "I'm glad. I'm glad you didn't listen to me. If you had, your portrait would probably be...right next to Mitsuo's..." Too surprised to speak, Mitsuzi said nothing as his father continued, "I didn't want to accept that my youngest was anything but a soft coward. I don't blame you, Mitsuzi, you'd have to be half the fool I was to go into the army these days, let alone with what happened to..."

Still stunned, Mitsuzi could hardly believe it. He had never seen his physically strong father so much as shed a tear, even when Mitsuo had died. He directed all his energy into his anger at the Chinese, or the bottle. To see him like this now...Ichijou felt like his worldview of his home life had been shattered. Speechless, he simply said, "It's okay, it's okay."

As the bonds in his family were slowly being repaired, Ichijou could only grow hopeful.

_Ichijou Mitsuzi would later discover that the era was not fit for higher learning. Finding a university that did not push a nationalist, war friendly agenda was virtually impossible. For that matter, the coming years saw negative movements for schools, as high school students were drafted or otherwise made to work in the war industry, and Ichijou was only spared from that due to his connections to Hope's Peak. Regardless, bombings by the nation's foes in World War II also cause substantial of damage to property and lives. Ichijou never supported the war, but he supported life, doing what he could as he traveled the country, taking in the history of his nation firsthand, helping troubled areas where he could, the man's education and skills being exceedingly helpful. Whenever he got into a dangerous, unlikely situation, such as being caught in a firebombing, he always pulled through somehow, in some equally unlikely way._

_During the post-war period, during American occupation, Ichijou would finally marry the childhood friend he was betrothed to, siring one daughter. To support his family, he would enroll in Jiyuu University, one of the first new schools to be built. He studied psychology, being particularly interested in the human mentality of optimism and expectations: in other words, Hope._

* * *

'_**Sleuth'**_

_**April 7th, 1963**_

Orientation: a simple ceremony, in which the class of starting students were told what to expect in their coming years of education.

That is what Kagari Kasumi repeated to herself in her head as she sat in her chair, wearing a dark blue, knee length skirt, long white socks, and a white dress shirt underneath a dark red blazer. It was her closest approximation to Jiyuu University's uniform she could find. The young girl briefly ran her fingers down her pale purple hair, looking around at the other students in their red coats and blue slacks as the staff gave all sorts of bland speeches.

Oh, right, that's why she was nervous. It felt like a quarter of the students were glancing in her direction every so often, or muttering something to the person next to him.

She couldn't blame them: she was the only female in the entire room. Normally her nerves were iron, but this... Even so, it was her choice to be here. Being accepted as the first female student in the prestigious Jiyuu University was something she could not turn down. It was high on her list of schools she desired, though not quite the top. She was just glad it was a real, genuine University.

As the orientation concluded, the crowd of students began to scatter, having the rest of the day to themselves. It was quite a pain to have to dress up in uniform for an hour or two. Still, it was a chance to familiarize oneself with the school grounds, find your classes, introduce yourself to teachers and fellow classmates. Of course, while some students might opt out on that, Kagari certainly wouldn't: she'd worked hard to get here, and now, all eyes were on her...figuratively. Literally that was only partly right.

As the students began to mull about the building, Kagari had a sudden desire to get a moment alone. A bathroom would have been fine, but there was a bit of an issue: there were no female bathrooms here. Well, not specifically: she could probably use them if she so desired, but she certainly preferred her privacy.

Luckily, she was in the sole possession of a dorm room. In fact, it was too large for her alone: the library here made it pointless to stockpile her books, and she left most of hers at home. She didn't have a lot in the way of possessions either, by own choice. Reaching her room, she stepped in, finding the room to be quite plain. That was normal, as she hadn't been here before, but knowing herself, it wasn't going to change very much.

Kagari loitered, taking a brief rest, before looking at her schedule: Criminology, Psychology, and English were her main subjects, with some Physics and Math on the side for good measure. Someone who looked at it would likely have a good idea of her ambitions; her childhood dream. Most girls dreamed of little more than a quiet life as a mother, but Kagari believed she must have been dropped on her head, and landed on a magnifying glass or a file of unsolved cases, because she wanted nothing more than to become a detective. However, women were rare in the police force as it was, and detectives either needed to prove their worth on the force or get an education, and this seemed like the path of least resistance. Even so, Kagari wasn't sure how she'd undertake that task, even when she finished her school. Time would tell, she imagined.

Getting up, she figured she should make her rounds: find her classes, meet her teachers. Heading outside, she took to the halls, a map in hand as she kept an eye out. She had a rather lackluster meeting with her Physics teacher, a sleepy looking holder of a Doctorate. Her English teacher was more interesting, at least, being a Japanese man who'd born in America, claiming to suffer some of the ill will towards his people during the war, yet was amused at the irony of working in a school partly funded by Americans.

As she traveled the halls in her search, she found herself stepping on something hard. Looking down, it appeared to be a small, wooden figurine of a fish. Relieved that it was not broken, she began to look around, curious as to where it came from. As she continued to scour the halls, she found no signs of evidence. It was such an odd object to find lying on the ground: she couldn't imagine it being in someone's hands normally.

On her way to the lost and found, she passed a trophy case, deciding to give it a look. There were a number of framed pictures among the trophies, and Kagari gave them a look. Narrowing her eyes, she couldn't help but grin as she saw what she was looking for: the fish figurine, on the outside of a fancy haori coat, one she'd seen at the orientation. Noting down the name, she asked the next faculty member she saw where she could find the teacher, and was pointed to a room that had been her next stop.

What were the chances?

Making her way down the hall, she reached the office of the Psychology teacher, the door already wide open. Peeking inside, she was surprised to see it empty. Curious about the man, she stepped in gently, mumbling, "Sorry to intrude..."

Looking around, it was well decorated with objects from all around the country, it seemed. On the back of the wall, behind a desk, in a frame was a diploma, the emblem known to Kagari. She was fascinated: this teacher was apparently a student of the 7th Class of Hope's Peak, and the first Luckster, no less. Unable to resist snooping, she grabbed a photograph from his desk, seeing a happy young man in a yukata posing with a somber one in a lab coat. Glancing over at a larger one, she saw the two boys with a number of other students: the rest of the 7th Class, no doubt. There was also a fair few with a woman and a young girl...family?

"Can I help you?" came a sudden voice, making Kagari jump. She replaced the photo quickly, before creaking around, turning to the door to see the man in the photo. He was slightly taller than her, and had a shaggy mane of black hair, the bangs nearly covering his eyes. He wore a dark black haori coat, a string tying it around his light gray yukata. Around his mouth was a thin, black goatee. He also wore a pair of geta sandals on his otherwise bare feet.

Kagari said quickly, "Er, I was just..." Her hand shot into her pocket, and she quickly withdrew the wooden figurine, handing it over as she finished, "Returning this." As the Professor took the figurine, looking at it in wonder, Kagari corrected herself, "Er, not just that, I mean...sensei."

With a smile, the Professor opened up his haori a bit, tying the figurine on a string dangling within. The man smiled, "I appreciate it! Thank you."

As he trailed off, Kagari introduced herself, "K-Kagari Kasumi."

The Professor smiled again, "Of course! How could I forget."

As he sat down, Kagari replied, remembering his name from the picture and her schedule, "Er, it's quite alright, Ichijou-sensei."

A hand on his furred chin in contemplation, Ichijou asked, "I wonder, how did you know it was mine?"

Kagari explained how she glimpsed it in the picture after passing the trophy case. Ichijou smiled, "Well, I'll be. That's some classy detective work there, Kagari."

"Th-thank you," Kagari responded sheepishly. Inwardly, however, she felt herself jumping for joy at the compliment. Looking at it again, she asked, "Er, what is it, if I may ask?"

Ichijou nodded, "It's worth roughly as much as all the furniture in this room combined."

Kagari's eyes widened at the small piece of wood, and the girl muttered, "Y-you can't be serious."

"Nah," Ichijou smiled, relieving the young girl. Her teacher explained, "It's just a little thing: one of the men from my village carved it when I was four or five. It's supposed to be our local river god." Scratching his chin again, he noted, "You know, it's quite lucky you found that, don't you think?"

Kagari smiled as she thought of his Talent, replying, "I suppose..."

Ichijou nodded, "Absolutely."

_Kagari Kasumi would proceed to score top marks in Ichijou Mitsuzi's class during her time there, and her average grade in general was well above the average, setting a good example for those of her gender. Her early years in the University were fairly hectic, relatively, but as more girls began to get accepted, and Kagari continued to be known as being rather antisocial, she began to be largely ignored. It was rather strange that, even including her eventual roommate, her best friend at the University was her teacher, the two regularly engaging in deep discussions. Kagari came to know his experiences, and Ichijou came to know her ambitions..._

* * *

_**September 20th, 1966**_

Once again, Kagari Kasumi found herself going from the familiar halls between her dorm room and the Psychology teacher's office. Their relation was quite known throughout the school, in the worst cases being cause for some concern as some speculated her high grades were the result of some unlawful activity between the two, but that was put to rest after she was made to take a test made by a teacher from another University. Apparently, after grading it, the teacher asked, 'May I have her in my class?'

As she reached the door, she remembered being told that during their normal discussions over tea and snacks, imported from all corners of the world, they would be joined by a rare guest. However, they were not there when she arrived, sitting down in her customary chair as she greeted, "Hello."

Pouring a cup of green tea, Ichijou explained, "Our guest should be with us shortly, he's probably running a little late. Knowing him, I should have suggested he come a little earlier than I did."

Kagari nodded as she casually took her drink, asking, "Is that so?"

Ichijou nodded, "He can be a bit scatterbrained at times, but when he focuses, he can be almost scary. He got me out of jam or two a few years back, and we've been in contact ever since."

Curious as to what kind of help a former Hope's Peak Student could need, Kagari asked, "What kind of jam?"

Ichijou nodded, "Eh, I guess I could say. I got some jellied cranberries in today, but they don't really go good with tea and crackers, unless you want to try it."

Kagari frowned, "Not that kind of jam." This sort of banter was quite normal between the two; Kagari knew full well she was just being messed with.

Before the conversation could progress, there was a knock at the door. Ichijou stood, going to meet the guest, Kagari sipping at her drink in anticipation.

Ichijou opened the door, allowing a man to enter. He was quite tall: a bit more so than Ichijou. He had firm, purple eyes under bushy eyebrows and behind square, wire frames and his short, dark purple hair poked up a bit in at the top of his head. He was dressed in a black suit, with a purple dress shirt, a few buttons of the black suit coat open to reveal it. Kagari couldn't help but notice he was roughly her age, and wore a pair of leather black gloves.

Gesturing between the two, Ichijou introduced them: "Kagari-chan, this is my acquaintance, Kirigiri Fuhito. Kirigiri-san, this is my star pupil, Kagari Kasumi."

Trying not to blush at the compliment, Kagari stood, bowing lightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kirigiri-san."

Kirigiri inclined his head lightly, replying curtly, "Likewise." He looked away, not seeming like a particularly personable...person. However, his nonchalant greeting put Kagari at ease, and she returned to her seat. Ichijou offered Kirigiri a drink as he sat down in the other chair, and the man took a single sip, before leaving the cup on the desk.

As they relaxed, Ichijou began, "Well, as for why I invited you, I was curious about if you were interested in acquiring an assistant?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kirigiri shook his head, "Not particularly."

Ichijou let out a low sigh, nodding, "I see; that's a shame. You see, not only is Kagari-chan here at the top of my class, she is also doing very well in her other subjects: English, Criminology. Even her Physics and Math!" Kagari didn't respond, but she had no idea how it was relevant.

Kirigiri simply nodded in disinterest, mumbling, "I see..."

As Kagari took another sip of tea, Ichijou turned to her, explaining, "You see; Kirigiri Fuhito-san here is a member of the secretive Kirigiri Family, whom dedicate themselves to truth, solving the unsolvable cases the world over." Kagari sputtered on her tea, splashing a bit onto her blue skirt. Putting her cup down, Ichijou passed her a hand towel, no doubt prepared for this occasion. Kagari grumbled mentally at the crafty old... She really should have braced herself better; he did it all the time. But when her thoughts settled, the idea of a detective began to tantalize her. She began to steal glances at Kirigiri more often, being intrigued about his work.

Ichijou explained further, "Kagari-chan here has dreams of becoming a detective, so I'd been wondering if you'd be able to help out."

Kagari stammered, "I-it's really no big deal, I'm sure I'll manage."

Kirigiri shrugged, "You cannot simply join the Kirigiri Family, you know."

Ichijou gave a sly smile as he nodded, "Right, right, silly me. But still, it wouldn't be impossible for you to give her a few tips, would it? Even some on the job experience."

Kirigiri sighed, "Impossible? No. Unlikely? Yes."

This time, as she was denied, Kagari felt her determination bubbling within her. Keeping her cool, she said to Ichijou, "Well, it's not as if he could teach me much anyway. After all, given that he is no student of yours, I imagine he's lacking in certain areas."

As Kirigiri shot her a hard look, Ichijou grinned, "Exactly my thought."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kirigiri grumbled, "I suppose bringing her along on one or two investigations wouldn't hurt..."

Inwardly, Kagari pumped her fist at the success, but outwardly, she only said, "I suppose we'll see if it's all it's cracked up to be."

The rest of the day was spent chatting, the atmosphere more relaxed as times dates were decided, Kirigiri needing to allocate his schedule to apply for Kagari's schooling. Kirigiri also shared some of his method, explaining how he chose cases that he wasn't assigned, even sharing a story of a more recent one. Despite herself, Kagari became enthralled by his tale, and the following evenings before her first day as his assistant would be spent in sleepless anticipation.

_Kagari's one or two investigations quickly became three and four, then five, and so on. Their relation as detective and assistant remained as they tackled cases, Kirigiri's expertise with forensics complimented heavily by Kagari's relatively superior social skills and psychology knowledge. However, one particular case would put the two in more danger than ever before, and the outcome would change their lives forever..._

* * *

_**November 7th, 1971**_

As the sun began to fall from the sky, partially obscured by the haze in the district of Ikebukuro, Tokyo; Kagari Kasumi walked by the busy Sunday streets with a clear purpose. The young woman turned heads as she walked, her outfit a bit more daring than usual: she wore a white dress shirt and a red tie underneath a black bodice and a short black skirt, and her legs were covered by a pair of long, black leggings, except for a few centimeters between the legging and the hem of her skirt. Her feet were garbed in black heels, her hands in leather gloves, and her blue eyes were covered in sunglasses despite the setting sun.

Slipping through an alleyway, she came out the other side, waiting at the corner, her eyes glancing down the pathway, looking out for anyone tailing. Luckily, she seemed to be in the clear. Moving on, she arrived at a tall building. Checking her watch, she entered, taking off her sunglasses as she walked up to the reception desk, nodding to the on duty receptionist, as relaxed looking woman. Kagari began, "Katsuragi Konata: I'm here for a meeting."

The receptionist looked down at some paperwork, before nodding, pointing, "Buratei-sama will see you on the top floor. When you arrive, please go directly to the office at the end of hall, Katsuragi-sama."

Looking around, Kagari nodded, "Understood." Without hesitation, Kagari made her way to the elevator, hitting the button and beginning the ascent. After a few minutes, the contraption came to a stop, opening up into a long hallway, the yellow lighting making the clean walls look regal. Heels clacking against the carpet, Kagari made her way to the door, knocking firmly. In moments, the door clicked, and she dared to open it. Kagari leaned in, seeing the white carpeted office, the desk in the center flanked by two more black suits, one with short black hair sticking up a bit and a scar, the other with a ponytail. In the center was a man in a white suit, his brutish frame fitting the well-tailored suit surprisingly well. His head was shaved, a piece of his lip was missing, like a mob boss strait from film, the nameplate reading 'Buratei'.

Gesturing to the lone chair in front of him, Buratei said, "Well, I've been expecting you. Don't be shy, go ahead and sit, Katsuragi-san."

'Katsuragi' looked at the chair before muttering sheepishly, "Er, I don't mean to be a bother but...could I use the bathroom."

Buratei gave her a tired look as the bodyguard with the ponytail snickered. The bald man spat at him, "You, shut it." Turning to his other guard, he said, "You, take care of her." Buratei caressed his forehead as the scarred, short haired man came to the door, guiding Kagari out, moving a short way down the hall into the bathroom. Kagari entered, and didn't react as he followed her into the ladies room. As she moved into a stall, he stood in front of it, waiting.

Leaning down Kagari looked underneath the stalls, finding that they were alone. She sighed, "Well, step one complete." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small cassette recorder, handing it to the bodyguard.

Kirigiri Fuhito, his hair dyed, makeup applied to imitate a scar, contacts replacing his usual lenses, replied, "You look...nice."

Catching the sarcasm, Kagari insisted, "A friend of mine picked it out for me." That much was true; she was referring to her roommate at the University, an underclassman.

As she sat, biding a little time, she went over a few details in her head. The two were currently working on their most involved case yet. Buratei, known yakuza associate, and CEO of a trading corporation, had been recently indicted for a long list of crimes, but mysteriously, the charges seemed to vanish overnight. Their client, a rival of Buratei's, had suffered, and hired the Kirigiri family to find the truth of the matter. The work gone into it so far was staggering, and now they were almost there. Kagari had crafted a résumé, while Ichijou Mitsuzi pulled a few strings for references, landing the disguised Kirigiri the job, and the vital information within. Their plan was simple: now that Kagari had smuggled the relatively new bodyguard the recorder, they might be able to get an incriminating comment from Buratei, and put the case under wraps. Kirigiri had already heard quite a bit from his work thus far, but he had signed a contract stating he would not reveal anything, making any testimony he could offer invalid, disguise or not. Being searched every day meant he couldn't get any bug through either, so this was the simple and clean solution they'd come up with.

After a suitable period of time for a female bathroom break, they returned to the office, Kagari finally sat in the chair as Kirigiri stood next to Buratei, the cassette recorder no doubt running silently.

Looking over the woman and her risqué garb, Buratei began, "So, what's this about? You had my attention at 'case file'. I already know full well you're investigating me, Katsuragi."

Kagari replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about. A new case file created on you after the mysterious disappearance of the last one, filled with reports of smuggling, extortion, racketeering? ...Well, of course, we aren't discussing it, but if we were, I'm sure some less than savory investigators would fork it over and destroy all other copies for a sizable reward."

Buratei snorted, "Really now? How else could someone claim to get ahold of something that likely doesn't even exist?"

Kagari looked aside in mock nervousness, before saying, "I'd still be will to strike a deal..."

Buratei leaned back in his chair, muttering, "I already told you I wouldn't deal with you unless you had the file, and for some reason..." He looked up and down Kagari again, before chortling, "I don't think you have it at the moment."

Kagari began, "I would want an offer first. I...someone willing to strike a deal would be putting themselves through a lot of risk."

Buratei snorted, "Even if you are telling the truth, if you're trying to sell me my case file, I'd imagine whatever investigation you have isn't going well. In other words, I have no reason to worry."

Kagari nodded, responding sarcastically, "Ah, yes, shutting it down twice might result in suspicion."

Buratei glared, "Stop wasting my time or get out of my sight." With a slight nod, Kagari stood, turning to leave. Without a stutter in her step, she took her leave.

After the door was closed and the woman gone, Buratei grumbled, "...She gave up too easily."

The ponytailed bodyguard scoffed, "Yer paranoid, boss."

"She walked away like she didn't care...have someone grab her, I want answers, something isn't right," Buratei grumbled, caressing his forehead.

At his suggestion, Kirigiri tensed, before replying, "Y-yes sir." Blinking, Buratei looked over at the bodyguard with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

As the elevator reached the bottom, Kagari began to leave, when the receptionist called out, "Er, Katsuragi-sama! B-Buratei-sama would like to see you again. He says he's reconsidered. He's sending someone to guide you back up, if you'd like."

Kagari stopped: she immediately knew something was wrong. With a nod, she turned, heading back to the elevator. Watching the lights as the elevator finish its ascent, then began a descent, Kagari started to get tense. Sure enough, the door opened, two men standing there in black suits, one with untied, long hair, and another looking quite large. Swallowing, Kagari stepped into the elevator, facing the door as it closed.

As the elevator began to rise, she closed her eyes, listening carefully. She heard one transfer weight from one foot to another, and the other crack his knuckles.

Then she heard one of them take a step.

Kagari made her move.

Putting all of her weight on one foot, she kicked her leg back, the heel smashing into the jaw of the long haired man, sending him reeling backwards, his head crashing into the side of the elevator. Stepping back down, she turned and crouched as the larger one moved towards her. Springing up, she transferred the energy to one leg, which kicked at his groin, his stance too wide to do anything about it. As she hit his family jewels, he gasped out in pain, his charge being stopped handily. Stepping back, she hit a button on the door with her elbow, and the elevator stopping halfway to the top. However, the door opened almost immediately into an empty hallway, and the girl turned, breaking into a run, escaping before either of the two men could recover. Despite being trained by both Ichijou Mitsuzi and Kirigiri Fuhito in some self-defense, at the end of the day, Kagari Kasumi was still a normal woman, and those two were still much bigger than her.

Going down an unfamiliar hall, she looked around, before finding a stairwell. However, she was at a something of a complete loss: deep in enemy territory, little idea of where to go. But she couldn't just leave: if Buratei had somehow figured out Kirigiri...she would never be able to forgive herself for leaving him. Trying to think of where he might be in the worst case scenario, she began to descend. Worse yet, she knew she was being watched: security cameras were everywhere, so it was only a matter of time before she was intercepted.

* * *

Several minutes after her conflict in the elevator, a security guard in his work room watched the monitors, following her as she descended, a few guards coming down from above, and another handful waiting below to trap Katsuragi as she tried to escape.

As the security guard watched her, reporting her position through the communications device, he felt it was like a countdown. "Fifteen...fourteen...thirteen..." he said calmly.

"Six-no wait, seven. She stopped?" the guard gasped as he watched her inexplicable change in direction, as she headed to the hallway on that floor. However, it was useless: the elevator would still be occupied no matter what, and that stairwell as the only other way down.

The guard felt his heart sink as she went towards a small handle on the wall, pulling the fire alarm. He looked on, speechless, as she reached into her pocket, withdrawing a pair of sunglasses, donning them before smiling at him smugly through the security camera.

Over the comms devices, Buratei shouted, "Oh you have got to be goddamn kidding me!"

"Sh-should I turn if off sir? Claim it was a malfunction?" the guard suggested.

Buratei grumbled, "Of course not! We just had a fire inspection three days ago! How could she have known that? Oh, right, it was you, huh? You stupid little..." There were sounds of fists against flesh over the comms devices, making the guard frown. Buratei said, "She's on the seventh floor! Just hurry up and get her!"

The security guard watched as guards swarmed the stairwell, Buratei in the elevator with his two guards, one of them slumped against the back wall on the ground. As everyone moved, he searched for the woman on the monitors, before hissing outside of his device, "Huh? Where'd she go?"

Hearing a footstep behind him, he realized in horror that the security room was already on the seventh floor. His final thought for the evening was quelled when a red fire extinguisher slammed into the back of his head, laying him out on the panel in front of him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Buratei shouted over his earpiece from a dingy, underground room, "What do you mean she vanished!?"

"The security system was taken down sir..." a voice responded.

Buratei shook his head, throwing his earpiece down in frustration. Turning to the other person in chamber, he looked at Kirigiri Fuhito, the detective bruised and bloodied, his wrists bound in handcuffs, binding him to a thick pipe. Helplessly, he shouted, "Where is she?"

Kirigiri coughed, "I have no clue: none of this is to plan."

"Bullcrap! She knew where the security room was, the fire inspection..." Buratei roared.

Kirigiri insisted, "Coincidences." Gritting his teeth, Buratei sank his fist in the man's stomach again, making him choke on his spit.

Kicking the cassette recorder on the ground aside, he shouted, "And what the hell did you think you were gonna do with that, huh? I ain't done nothin' wrong! Nothin'!"

Kirigiri noted, "Your accent is slipping." Buratei responded with another fist.

Holding Kirigiri by his dyed hair, he drew a knife, stating, "You don't get it, do you? I've got this whole buildin' in my palm. I could kill you right here, and no one would ever know until they found you in a body bag six feet under cement!"

"The recorder might still be running, you know," Kagari's voice suddenly rang out.

Gagging on his spit, Buratei turned to see the girl in the doorway, a pistol in her hands, snatched from an unconscious guard. She aimed it at the bald thug, stating, "That should be more than enough. Stand down."

Buratei glanced down at the earpiece on the ground, but Kagari moved her gun down, firing, a bullet shattering it. Recoiling from the debris, Buratei shouted, "How…how the hell did you find me!?"

Kagari took a step closer, explaining, "I saw you on the monitor, before I dismantled the system."

Buratei shook his head, wondering, "And you got through my guards!? I had the elevator watched!"

Kagari explained, "Your guards were in too much of a hurry to search so thoroughly. I slipped by them, is all. Perhaps you shouldn't have yelled at them to rush?" Face contorting between disbelief and rage, Buratei stammered in fury.

In one last desperate move, Buratei ran towards the recorder, to dispose of the evidence. Kagari raised her gun and fired, her shot going high. In an attempt to dodge the bullet that wasn't for him, Buratei stumbled, landing painfully on his knee. As he began to stand, his leg buckled as his pained knee slowed him. Kagari moved in raising her leg and striking him across the face just as he began to momentum. He staggered, and she continued to assault the stunned man, grabbing him as he tried to run, redirecting him into a wall, where he crashed, falling down, and lying still.

Catching her breath, Kagari turned off the recorder, before turning to Kirigiri, who asked, "What are you doing!? You should have left me. There's no way we have any usable evidence now."

Kagari smirked, reaching into her bodice, withdrawing yet another cassette tape, this one larger than the other. She began, "Here, I have video footage of your unlawful kidnapping, and the unjust assault I suffered at the hands of his men." With a sly smile, she winked, "Thank you for giving me the location of the security room."

Rattling his handcuffs, Kirigiri ordered, "Well, good then, now we just need to get out of here with the tapes. He has the key: uncuff me before help arrives!"

Taking a few steps over, Kagari insisted, "Don't worry: they're still tearing apart the seventh floor, I imagine. We'll be fine as long as we don't touch the elevator, and the fire department and police should be here shortly."

Getting closer to Kirigiri, he only blinked in confusion as she got as close as possible, pressing her slender body against his. She moved her face close to his, and he felt her breath on his neck. Starting to get a bit hot under the collar, he asked, "What are you-"

His words were interrupted as her lips met his, the girl stepping on the tips of her toes to make it happen. Kirigiri didn't respond, too surprised to break away.

When Kagari finally did, she wiped her lip gently, looking away sheepishly as she shared, "Testing something: I was studying misattribution of arousal the other day and..."

Flustered, his heart racing, Kirigiri stammered, "Hey, just f-find the key already..."

* * *

_**January 16th, 1972**_

Standing quietly in front of a large bathroom mirror, Kagari Kasumi's arms were spread out on the sink clean, public sink of a civil services office. The girl sweated as she looked over herself: her pale face, her black blazer, white dress shirt, purple tie, and dark purple, and knee length skirt being worn.

Caressing her stomach, she knew full well the cause of her nausea and lower abdominal pain. 'Morning sickness' was another term for some of her symptoms. Wiping her forehead, she tried to get a grip on herself. Today was an important day after all.

This was the day her marriage forms would be filled out, and her name changed the one she'd wanted deep down ever since she first met the man known as 'Kirigiri'. She hadn't fallen in love with the man at first sight, hardly. Rather, it was his history that had stirred her on, and as it so turned out, well... She'd liked him some time before the incident during the Buratei case, but Fuhito was no romantic. She had to be forward with him, and needless to say, she finally succeeded. There hadn't been a wedding ceremony: they didn't have too many people to invite anyway. Kagari's family was small and Kirigiri's was rather detached and secretive.

As she tried to recover, the door opened, a voice calling, "Are you alright, Kagari-chan?"

Kasumi blinked as Ichijou Mitsuzi entered nonchalantly, the woman hissing, "Don't just barge in here!"

Ichijou froze as the door closed behind him, his beard slightly longer than it had been on the day they first met. Kagari regretted her outburst, but she also felt like she couldn't help it as much as she'd like. He was only here to lend support, alongside her own parents, who knew nothing of the name Kirigiri. Fuhito's parents were not here, however, which only seemed to add to the mysteriousness of his family in Kagari's mind.

Kasumi apologized, "I...know you're just trying to help, but..."

Ichijou nodded, "It's a big day for you, and it can't be easy, given that you're..."

Kagari's heart froze, and she sputtered, "I'm what?"

Ichijou scratched the back of his head as he glanced down at her stomach, muttering, "Well, it's kind of obvious..."

Kagari shouted in disbelief, "I haven't told anyone yet!" Conscious, she placed a hand to her stomach, which was already firm, and would no doubt begin to swell in the coming weeks.

Ichijou chuckled, "How long did you think you think you could hide your pregnancy? You're marrying a detective." Kagari tried to offer a response, but her mouth only hung open for a few seconds before she closed it. Ichijou admitted, "Well, he hasn't figured it out yet, he's never been intimate with a woman before."

Kagari blinked, replying, "I'm aware of that bit. He's about as bright as a neutron star when it comes to forensics, but twice as dense as one when it's women." The two stared at each other for a moment, before breaking into smiles, Ichijou letting out a hearty laugh, and Kagari bursting into a fit of giggles.

Ichijou chuckled, "Be sure to give him the good news while he's drinking tea or the like."

Kagari snorted, "It's already in my mind. I learned from the best after all."

Ceasing his laughter, Ichijou watched as Kagari calmed down, tears in her eyes. Beaming with pride, he said, "I'm glad you invited me today, Kagari-chan."

Kagari insisted, "Well, it's only natural; you introduced us, after all."

Ichijou continued, "I'm glad for you, I really am. You fulfilled your ambition, and already done great things. You're the best student I've had yet." Kagari blushed slightly at the praise, but Ichijou continued, "You have a bright future ahead of you, I think. Fuhito may be quiet, but I know he wouldn't have spent so much time with you if he didn't care for you or appreciate the help."

With a nod, he finished, "And the next time I get a clever student at my door, I'll be more than equipped to deal with them, I think."

Wiping at her eyes, Kagari nodded, "Thank you, Ichijou-sensei."

With a nod, Ichijou turned to the door, insisting, "Now let's go: can't keep the groom waiting!" With a nod, Kagari smiled as she followed him through the door, onward to her new life under a new name.

* * *

_**July 27th, 1972**_

The gentle, repetitive beeping of the heart rate monitor resounded through the small hospital room. Lying on the bed in a white medical gown, her legs and lower torso covered by a sheet as she sat up, was Kirigiri Kasumi. Sitting next to her on a chair, his back straight and tense, in his normal work attire, was none other than Kirigiri Fuhito. His eyes watched a bundle in the woman's arms, a white blanket parted over a round, chubby face, with scraggly, uneven, dark purple hair, the several day old baby sleeping soundly. Kasumi sat with her eyes closed, resting serenely, no doubt enjoying the company of her husband, who'd been absent for the birth, which had been scheduled for the following week.

As she sat, Fuhito leaned closer to his child, gently raising his gloved hand, pulling back the blanket a little, showing more of the baby's head. One of her eye's creaking open, Kasumi asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

As if the baby were born of flame, Fuhito retracted his hand nervously, shaking his head, "I can't."

Kasumi frowned, readjusting her hold on the baby as she stated, "You're never going to hold your first child?"

Fuhito swallowed, before looking at his hands, stating, "These gloves...how much blood and bile have they touched? Not just of men, but of this world itself. This child is going to grow up in a harsh world..."

Kasumi insisted, "Then we should raise him properly, so that he can rise to the challenge."

Fuhito shuddered, "I'm not sure if I can..."

Kasumi sighed, "Isn't it a little late to be having regrets?" Stretching out her free arm, she asked, "Give me your hand."

Reluctantly, Fuhito complied. Kasumi grabbed his glove by the middle finger, sliding it off. As she asked for his other, she began, "A detective's gloves are like a shield, protecting him, or her, from the world's 'blood and bile'. They must wear them, so that the hands underneath can remain pure." As she put down his black gloves, she insisted, "We too, must shield our child, keeping him pure, until he is ready. Now hold him."

With trembling hands Fuhito took the baby in his arms, Kasumi instructing, "Don't let his head move around too much, and hold him close to you." As he took his child with lightly shaking arms, the movement seemed to rouse the boy, and his purple eyes fluttered open.

Fuhito seemed to relax, noting, "His eyes are...sharp, I feel like he'll have good observation skills."

Kasumi smiled, "So he has _your_ eyes." Fuhito briefly glanced up to his wife, having been so out of his right state of mind that he'd almost forgotten her soft blue eyes.

As Fuhito watched his son look about, the baby's face tightened, and he began to cry. As Fuhito panicked, Kasumi reached over, taking him back, before raising her sheet over him and one side of her torso. Fuhito stammered, "D-did I do something wrong!?"

Kasumi shook her head, replying, "He's just hungry, since he woke up." As the baby began to quiet down, Fuhito relaxed a little, wanting to hold him again. He was so light...

Remembering something, Fuhito asked, "What's his name?"

Kasumi gave him a hard look, noting, "Six months since I told you and this is the first time it comes up?" Fuhito gawked, before closing his mouth in shame.

It was true, he'd done what he could to not think about the baby, busying himself with work, even when Kasumi was no longer able, not talking much about it, except nodding at Kasumi's suggestions for their home to prepare for the arrival.

The truth was; he was afraid. It was all happening so fast: the marriage, a child, all in less than a year. He'd solved countless cases over the course of his life, tussled with dozens of criminals, stared down the barrel of a gun numerous times: but now he had been rendered mentally helpless by such a tiny being.

He hadn't realized how much Kasumi had grown to fill the gap he'd formed either. The books she'd read: the way she moved with such certainty, as if was her fifth child, not her first. He was feeling even more shameful, inadequate.

Even though he had no right, he had to step up, so he did so in the only way he could right now. "Jin."

Kasumi blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Kirigiri Jin," Fuhito elaborated.

Kasumi frowned, "I already chose..."

Suddenly apologetic, Fuhito asked, "Er, what was your idea?"

Kasumi blinked, before saying, apparently in complete seriousness, "Jun." Fuhito gaped, raising his hands helplessly, and the girl smiled at her joke, replying, "Jin is fine. I like it."

Replacing his gloves, Fuhito smiled, repeating, "Kirigiri Jin..."

_Kirigiri Jin was raised by his parents to continue the Kirigiri Family tradition. However, despite Kasumi's knowledge in the care of young children, as Jin grew older and his needs became more complex, both Fuhito and Kasumi would have to give it their all with the boy, as every parent did, detective or not. Fuhito being declared head of the family certainly did not make things easier for them either._

_Ultimately, though Jin solved his share of crimes, he did not share ambition as a detective. After siring a daughter and losing his wife, he would cut himself off from his family after an intense argument with Fuhito, focusing on his career at Hope's Peak Academy. His daughter, Kirigiri Kyouko, was raised by Kasumi and Fuhito, whose past experience allowed them to do better than before. Kyouko was rather Talented with detective work, and learning from some of the best no doubt tempered her, Fuhito sharing his skills in forensics while Kasumi taught her to control her emotions and use them to her advantage._

_During the Worst Event, Kirigiri Fuhito would go missing. Kirigiri Jin was Executed by Enoshima Junko before she enacted the Game of Mutual Killing, in which Kirigiri Kyouko was a participant. Kirigiri Kasumi survived with the help of Future Foundation, the grandmother working alongside them to the best of her ability._

* * *

'_**Aeronaut'**_

_**May 5th, 1975**_

Why couldn't it just be simple?

That's the question as Ishihara Jouji, Super High School Level Superhero of Hope's Peak Academy's 40th Class, or Super High School Level Justice as he preferred, stood on a city street in the city of Yokohama, holding a sheet of paper in his hand, the red and blue lights of police cars around him illuminating the dark night.

The man was dressed in his hero costume, that of the legendary Gold Dragon, a few police officers standing by, watching him read the form. He was not being arrested: there were only so many because of the robbery he'd just thwarted, the criminals now safely in the back of a police vehicle.

The aged police chief frowned as Gold Dragon looked over his court summons. The man had no doubt been trying to get a hold of him for some time to deliver it, given the date it was written, list atop. He muttered deeply through his mask deeply in disbelief as it sank it, "Vigilantism, property damage...assault?"

The chief scratched his head awkwardly, replying, "Well, I guess you made someone mad. Look, I know that you've always had people's best interests at heart, and for years now! If I could do something about it, I would. I'm just passing it along." With a sigh, he suggested, "Look, the best you can do is try and find some witnesses to testify on your side, and a good lawyer."

With a shaky nod, Ishihara took a deep breath, before folding the summons, tucking into a pocket within his ivory vest. Crossing his arms, he began, "Ha ha ha! Thank you, I'm sure these things will work themselves out. I do not blame you, good sir. But I must be off. Stay well!"

With a two fingered salute, Gold Dragon turned quickly, his boots skidding against the ground, before rushing off. He leapt at a streetlight, using it like a gymnastics bar to vault himself up a story of a building, using his legs to kick against window panes like steps, reach the roof and heading out of sight in moments. Then, from the rooftop, he streaked across it, jumping over the next street. However, it was quite a distance to the next building, which was even higher by a story or two: no normal man could do it, no matter the running start.

But Ishihara Jouji wasn't normal, nor was his false designation as Super High School Level Aeronaut entirely misplaced. Just before he leapt, his arms latched to his red, twin-tailed cape, attaching small hooks on the cape to small loops in his glove. As he often had, he used the setup to glide to the next building, climbing it up and out of sight.

Walking out onto the roof, he took a seat by an air-conditioning unit in the relative darkness, lights filtering up from the city below. Reaching to his face, he ripped off his mask, revealing his face, his hazel eyes gazing into the sharp red ones of the mask.

Thinking back to the comics he'd been reading for years, since when had the heroes in those had to put up with this? Rarely were they looked down upon or criminalized for their actions without good reason. They were often symbols of Hope and Justice.

But he'd never heard of them being _sued_.

All he wanted to do was spread justice, save lives, and make the world a better place.

Why couldn't it just be simple?

_Gold Dragon's trial would be highly publicized as those he'd supposedly wronged spoke out against him. After the pre-trial, however, the hero was swarmed with witnesses requesting to share their thoughts. The legal battle went on, defendants crying out injustice, pointing out the good he had done, while the prosecution cited the dangers, both to and of the hero._

_As he was ruled guilty of property damage and vigilantism, sentenced to revealing his identity and paying a fine, there was something of a public outcry. The coming weeks saw a sharp incline in masked vigilantism: a bold statement against the ruling. But it would not last: the sharp increase in vigilantism was followed by a small handful of deaths: overconfident, untrained vigilantes being killed by the criminals they'd attempted to stop. Gold Dragon could not let it continue. He publicly unmasked himself, revealing his identity as a bill was passed, butting a hard ban on costumed antics (for the record, none of his Classmates, who had also graduated more than a year ago, were surprised in the least). Despite his supposed public support of keeping people from getting killed imitating him, as he joined the police force, butting heads against the corruption within, but the fighting on two fronts drained him, and he couldn't help but feel that he was becoming hollow._

* * *

_**Surgical Assistant**_

_**June 17th, 1984**_

"Well done today, Saruta-san. I can never get enough of watching you work."

With a smile, the legendary surgeon replied with a simple, "Thank you." Removing his bloody gloves and lowered the face mask of his protective surgical garb, looking down at the patient, whom had just survived an urgent heart surgery. The other surgeons were at work on the finishing touches, returning his bones and muscles to normal. As Saruta Bimaru glanced around the operating room, his peers being many years older than the 22-year-old Talent, he said, "Now, if you don't mind, it was supposed to be my day off..."

His junior, an assistant roughly thirty years old, nodded, "I think that was it: we couldn't have done it without you." A short distance away, the senior surgeon, wrinkles surrounding his hair and a face mask over his mouth, grumbled bitterly to himself, his words no doubt filled with quiet expletives.

Saruta said nothing, instead moving to the changing room, dressing himself in a light vest and a nice, blue shirt, and slacks, taking his bag and making his way out of the hospital, punching himself out of the clock before exiting, finding his car, a white, two door sedan, well under the means of a skilled surgeon such as himself. He was more than wealthy, but that was just the way he lived.

He deserved nothing more than average.

In spite of the fact that he saved so many lives, earned such respect from many of his colleagues, and had such deep pockets from various overtime surgeries in dire situations, he couldn't help but feel...empty.

His coworkers toasted to him often, exceedingly grateful he had come to this hospital after his schooling, not aware that he chose it for being distant from his hometown. Despite his tired, dark blue eyes and broad, flabby figure, he still had the eye of several nurses, if only for his youth and wealth.

But he had no ambition, just a sickening obsession, toned down by medication and regular visits to his therapist. He was unworthy of the pleasures of life, yet his bank account grew, and he had no desire to spend a single yen to improve his normal car and small apartment. He had no interest in glamour, and helping people was his job, thus donating to charity would not fulfill him. He had no friends, just a few friendly acquaintances from his time in the 46th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. He despised his family, who seemed to ignore his very existence, to no displeasure of Saruta's.

Despite being an alumna of the prestigious school, representative of Hope, he was a depressed soul.

As he drove through the city streets, he navigated a familiar path to an appointment he was already late for, hoping Asada would not be too frustrated about the course of things. Surely he would understand; the man seemed to enjoy Saruta's sessions, for whatever reason. Shamefully, Saruta had lied to him on more than one occasion about the extent and subject of his obsession, often taking his medication before such sessions, despite Asada asking him not too.

Arriving at the office, Saruta stepped inside, walking to his destination without a hint of hesitation, simply a casual nod to the receptionist, whom was already quite familiar with him. Knocking on the door, a familiar voice replied, "Come in! Come in!"

Saruta turned the doorknob, looking inside the office once again. There was a desk, and a number of chairs against the wall. One near a window was long, and comfortable, one that Saruta had leaned against many times. The opposite wall had a large window, the view beyond partly obscured by well-kept plants outside.

Asada, wearing a dress shirt and tie, his dark green hair cut short, smiled at Saruta softly, noting, "You're a little late. That's rare."

As Asada closed the door behind the surgeon, Saruta explained, "I was called in regarding some overtime. Open heart surgery: nothing some of the seniors couldn't handle. It was a bit of an overreaction, I fear they're becoming too reliant on me..."

Asada shrugged, "Being relied on is not such a bad thing. But come, let us talk. Would you like some tea?" The man didn't wait for an answer, knowing full well he would answer yes. But Saruta found solace in being predictable: it meant he was being normal.

Asada listened for the next hour or so as Saruta shared some recent events, dreams, worries, concerns. Then, Asada would offer some advice, of which Saruta would consider, though the wise words hadn't resulted in any major breakthroughs yet.

As they finished, Asada began to think on his words as Saruta rested on the long chair. After a short while, Asada began, "You know, I was thinking on some things you've told me a while back, and I think I found something rather telling." Saruta leaned his head over, watching as the therapist shuffled through his desk. He continued, "Three months ago, you recalled the story of seeing your first dead body: a corpse of a homeless man in an alleyway in your home town some years ago. During our last session, you also recalled the story of how you became a surgical assistant in the first place, in which a detective came to you for a witness, and took note of your passions."

"It bothered me a little, I think, because I did my research. I found an article citing the homeless man as the first victim of a string of serial killings, in which the victims had pieces of their skin stolen. Oddly enough, the autopsy reported his death as natural, rather than homicide, which made them wonder if it was an accident. Then, I requested some police files on the closed case, explaining it was for my therapy, and they gave me the name of the detective working on it. After contacting him-"

He was interrupted as Saruta sat up, a cold sweat having broken out as he shuddered, "You...you didn't."

Asada nodded, "I did."

Saruta's hands began to shake as he looked between the man and the door. Asada let out a sigh, insisting, "Did you think I would assume less of you? Do you even realize how much you've told me?"

Saruta mumbled bitterly, "Too much, it seems."

Asada shook his head, "You can't go on like this. Saving lives is admirable, but you seem to think of it as being average as starting your car in the mornings. You're already well aware of your condition: admitting it to yourself is the first step. The second is to admit it to others, and share your concerns. There would be few better to share too than myself, if I do say."

Getting up, Saruta began to pace about, on the verge of an anxiety attack. If this got out somehow, if his workplace knew, if the world knew...his reputation would never recover. He wanted to crawl into a hole like the vile rat he was and die.

Asada noted, "You seem to care much about your image for someone who's normally so lethargic."

Saruta stammered, "I...I...can't lose my job."

Asada shrugged, "Why not?" Saruta stopped his pacing, not wanting to admit that his work allowed him close contact with that he held his obsession for. Asada continued, "You've never harmed anyone, Saruta, and you've sworn an oath saying you would never do so."

Saruta shook his head, insisting, "No, it's wrong!"

Asada shrugged, "And?"

Saruta replied, "Society shuns abnormality."

Asada smiled, "Does it? Looking at you, I see the opposite."

Saruta froze, a swirl of emotions churning in his stomach as he admitted, "Perhaps..." It was a point he'd never considered: weren't his Classmates nothing but a bunch of oddballs? Was he so strange? Were the perhaps, worse maniacs among the alumni of Hope's Peak Academy? Not that the existence of someone worse made him better, but perhaps, if he were to find such a person, and learn from them things worse than that he hid about himself. Perhaps he could get some perspective.

Maybe there was some Hope after all.

_After that session, Saruta began try and become a little worldlier, using his vacations to travel around the country, and eventually the world, interacting with those he felt might be able to relate to him. He always felt inadequate, never accepting his abhorrent obsession, but rather coming to terms with it. He never married, though he did have a few attempts with a small number of women, none of them quite panning out: a large step for him._

_During the Worst Incident, Saruta's skills in medicine were valued highly, so he was able to last until Future Foundation rescued him. Since the beginning of the Incident, he's been working himself to the bone to save as many lives as he could._

* * *

**And I'm not quite done! I have some notes here, mostly a bit of trivia on some things in these stories in this Part: pastebin(.com)/WvCx6T4r**

**And once again, thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 5-3B: A Long, Historied Past 2

**Must reads for this Part: Snowboarder, Survivalist, Fashion Designer**

* * *

_**Snowboarder**_

_**December 19th, 1983**_

* * *

It had been a long road to this day, Yokozuna Hina thought as she looked down the icy slope of Suicide Six, brown trees flanking the path. The girl was in South Pomfret, Vermont, United States of America: a long way from home, a long way from her days of going down mountains on stitched together tree bark or construction planks. After hearing about one of the first major snowboarding races, the passionate girl just had to come. It had been a lot of work to convince her parents to go overseas over the holiday, get the funds to take the trip, buy the equipment, ensure she could register in the first place. The 16 year old Japanese girl was such an oddity to the Americans, who felt like they had no choice but to obligate someone who'd gone through so much to come here. Yokozuna was ecstatic to compete, though she would have been fine just to mess around the slopes on her own.

As the start of the race steadily approached, Yokozuna sat inside of the ski resort, only barely able to contain her excitement as she had a light drink of hot chocolate. She'd earned a bit of buzz from the other competitors due to her age and distance traveled, getting some looks of disbelief or disapproval, or wishes of luck in simple sportsmanship. Some were just plain worried she was going to get hurt: the slope they were racing on was more than one and a half kilometer long, which Yokozuna had admitted was longer than anything she'd done before. The stretch was no doubt covered in all sorts of banks, drifts, or dips, and dotted with trees and stones. Plus being surrounded by other racers, all bigger than her, was a bit risky.

But in the end, she wasn't in it to win, so she was fine with things. However, of all the other competitors, one seemed out to make her struggle a bit more. As Yokozuna relaxed, she was approached by one woman, perhaps the only other female in the competition. Yokozuna recalled hearing about Casey Kerr from one of the others, looking over the blonde woman, her hair cut short, hanging over her ears, a blue pair of goggles hanging around her neck, her snowboarding coat also matched, being two toned in white and blue. The woman looked at the foreigner through her hard eyes, before asking harshly, "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Yok-er, Hina Yokozuna," the girl replied with a smile, quickly retracting her mistake. Her English wasn't very good, admittedly, but she knew enough to get by. It was one of her best subjects in school, in fact. Hina quickly asked, "You're Casey Kerr, right?"

The woman blinked, before giving a curt nod in response. Looking the tan skinned, white and purple glad girl, Casey asked, "So, what are you doing here? Have you even been on a board in your life?"

Hina answered, "Er, none as good as these. I used to use the same boards they use to make buildings."

Casey gave her a disbelieving look, before spitting, "Don't screw with me. Look, if you're really gonna race, hang back so you don't get hurt."

Hina pouted, "I'm just here to have fun..."

Casey sighed, "Than have fun, just not in the race. Jeez, did you even sign any liability forms? What are those officials thinking? Just 'cause they probably think you're cute..."

Starting to get mad Hina hid her anger with a quick drink of hot chocolate, which only seemed to make Casey more frustrated. Plus there were a couple words Hina didn't quite understand, like 'liability'. The young girl asked, "So if you aren't here to have fun, why are you in the race?"

Casey grumbled, "What? I can't have fun and aim to win? Sure, even if the competition is just full of men." Hina blinked at her, before draining the last of her drink. With one last annoyed grunt, Casey gave a sarcastic, "Good luck."

As the blonde headed away, Hina felt the grip on her cup tighten. She didn't have much desire to win before, but now...

Less than an hour later, more than two dozen racers were lined up on a slope, the white incline dotted with bits of twigs and branch from the reddish brown trees flanking the run, which bent out of sight down below. Hina stretched her limbs as everyone made their final preparations, a long white gate along the edge, each racer's board locked within it. Glancing over to the side, she saw Casey, still looking a little tense, before locking herself into her board. Next to her, a taller man, whom Hina remembered introducing himself as Doug, locked in as well, noting, "You're looking serious all of a sudden, Hina." Hina simply offered a smile in return. Taking one look around, she saw a few spectators, though most were probably waiting down at the bottom.

After another minute or so, an announcer ordered the competitors to take their positions, and within the minute a starter pistol was fired. At the sound, the gate sank, falling to the ground, the boards sliding through the grooves they'd been locked too, beginning the decent down the slope. Hina had never done it before, so at the sinking sensation, she reflexively flailed her arms a bit as the board found the snow below. Most of the others got a stronger start, rocketing off. As Hina began to get her bearings, she tucked down, pressing her weight forwards to accelerate.

It was really something else: all thoughts of surpassing Casey fled from her mind as she began to slide. With her feet so firmly planted, keeping on her board was an afterthought she couldn't imagine after taking so many tumbles back home. She wove around stones, trees, and racer alike like an adventure in a labyrinth, yet never lost her way, the eyes of others widening behind their goggles as she charged forward. After she passed a bend, she hit a snowbank, shooting up into the air. As she reached the peak of her jump, heart rising, she realized that she had never felt more alive.

Focus returning on her decent, she possessed a demonic smile as she continued on the path, trying to keep an eye out for a thin, blonde boarder in blue. Turning yet another, particularly narrow bank, passing one boarder who'd fallen on the side of the slope, she saw her target up ahead, doing quite well, considering. Stooping down on her board, Hina sped up, reaching Casey, boarding along side her. Hina looked over at the girl, who was glancing at her through the corner of her eye. Hina took the opportunity to stick out her tongue, using one finger to pull down her lower eyelid under her goggles, before banking, speeding ahead. A glare visible behind her googles, Casey took a risky maneuver around a tree to get closer to Hina, the two girls in a deadlock as they tried to surpass one another.

As Casey got closer, Hina moved away slightly, dodging a nasty bolder on the ground. Casey hadn't seen it coming, and glanced off its side, hurtling into Hina. Casey's jaw dropped as the younger girl was knocked away, slipping into the treeline at the end of the slope.

As Hina was surrounded by foliage, she managed to keep her head somehow, even as twigs snapped against her arms and her board cut through untouched dirt. It wasn't as smooth either, and her board kept leaving the ground, but she was able to keep control, weaving around the trees, easily returning to the slope as it entered its last segment: a steep incline, with one last bump between slope and the finish line, a last obstacle, the leaders of the race already descending. But Hina's little forest jaunt had given her an idea, especially when combined with some things she'd tried back home.

Going down the incline, she gained as much speed as she could, but still couldn't quite catch up to the front runners, who were ignorant to her presence. As she reached the large bump, a final jump the finish, the front runners taking the leap, Hina suddenly turned, heading back to the forest. Circling the bump, she headed towards a tree, raising her board against it, effectively sliding off the snow piled at its base, returning to the slope, only losing a fraction of her momentum while the front runners sailed overhead, catching some air and slowing. As they made land, Hina was neck in neck with them as they sped down the final part of incline, passing the finish line.

The incline leveled out in front of the crowd of cheering spectators, Hina coming to a steady stop, smiling at the crowd. As she stood on her board, she couldn't even hear anything as her adrenaline came down, and she flopped to the ground, catching her breath as she looked far above at the sky, which was a clearer blue than she'd ever seen in Japan, not a cloud in sight. She'd forgotten all about winning: the thrill, the rush, it was perhaps one of her greatest experiences in her life yet.

As she lay on the snowy ground, she saw as Casey leaned over her, a look of concern on her face as she asked, "A-are you okay?"

At the first sight of the woman, Hina wanted to brag, but at her expression, the young girl softened, her eyes lighting up behind her goggles as she laughed, "That was amazing!" Casey let out a sigh, relieved that nothing had come from the accident.

_Though Yokozuna Hina did not win the race, she gained a bit of notoriety for her achievement, and was scouted for Hope's Peak Academy in the next school year, continuing to take part in various races and competitions around the globe, excelling. Casey Kerr became both a rival and friendly acquaintance for the next couple of years, before dropping from the scene completely. Yokozuna would not hear from her until almost six years after graduating Hope's Peak Academy, when she received a sudden invitation. Oddly enough, it didn't invite her overseas: Yokozuna Hina's sudden destination was only a few hours away by train._

* * *

_**March 21st, 1993**_

After a train trip to Niigata, Yokozuna Hina found herself walking in the humid air of the port town under the tree lined roads, a letter in her hand. The woman had grown slightly taller since her first competitive snowboard competition almost ten years ago, though her skin remained sun tanned, her brown hair was still tied into pigtails, and her frame was as buxom as ever. She was dressed casually for a change, wearing a pale purple dress, a white shirt, and a light, sky blue coat. As she walked through the streets, a small black purse slung over her shoulder, checking the paper in her hands for directions, she found herself turning into a residential area, counting the numbers on the buildings until she reached the one she'd been directed too.

As she rang the doorbell to the household, she looked around the yard, seeing that it was very plain, but quite clean, making the woman wonder if it was new. After a few moments, the door opened, Casey smiling at Hina, her blonde hair still short, the woman wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and brown jeans. As she looked up and down the Snowboarder, she noted, "Wow, I didn't expect to see you in a dress. Did you get taller?"

Hina cried out in shock, "You learned Japanese!?"

Casey smiled, "Naturally. Come on in, I'll get you some tea and we can catch up."

Hina was brought into the quaint home, which, much like the outside, was almost abnormally clean. She was taken to a small patio out back, where a table sat, an umbrella coating it in shade. Soon enough, Casey brought some tea out, and began to discuss what she'd been up too for the past few years at a length. During one competition at Arashimine Mountain, she'd happened to meet a Japanese salary man named Nagasaki, the two hitting it off. He spoke English from doing lots of travel, and in fact, happened to be gone right now, though a vacation was planned for a little later. One thing led to another and here she was.

Hina took a few minutes to bring up her own life: the 52nd Class graduation from Hope's Peak, her continued snowboarding, her successful attempt to find a job in something that wasn't the seasonal sport of snowboarding (she ran a small, but popular gym, teaching locals general fitness), and her less than successful attempt to find a boyfriend (most guys seemed to be attracted to nothing but two particular qualities of hers...).

As they talked, Hina happened to glance to the glass door, a pair of gray eyes staring back at her. Hina recoiled a bit in surprise, having believed that they were alone. Casey smiled, "Oh, that's my daughter! She's a little shy."

Hina muttered, "You never said..." With a sigh, she got a better look, seeing that the girl was poking her head out from around the wall, wearing a red short sleeved shirt and a blue skirt, her blonde hair hanging to her shoulders.

Casey smiled, "This is Ayumi!"

Hina smiled, "Hi, Ayumi-chan!" At her greeting the young girl's eyes widened as she heard the muffled sound through the window, and she ducked behind the wall next to the doorway, hiding out of sight.

As Hina frowned, Casey giggled, before standing, opening the sliding door and going inside, Ayumi watching as she went inside, before returning with something bundled her in arms, Casey's body tilted to hide it from Ayumi. Reaching Hina, Casey handed Hina a yellow and red Fuji apple, before whispering, "Try this."

Nodding, Hina wiped the apple on the inside of her coat as Casey sat down, before revealing it to the young girl peeking through the now opened door. As it caught Ayumi's eye, the gray pupil lit up, and her shyness faded as she walked to Hina without hesitation. Ayumi asked in perfect Japanese, "Is that for me?" Hina nodded happily, and the six-year-old girl gave a short nod, before pushing past Hina's arm and crawling into her lap, before taking the apple and biting into it with a satisfying crunch, smiling as she chewed it. Hina couldn't help but fawn.

Casey snapped her fingers as she winked, "Worked like a charm. She can't get enough of 'em. We have to hide them actually."

Hina pouted as she imagined the little girl thieving, "You're a bad girl, Ayumi. You should listen to your parents when they tell you things."

Ayumi muttered in between bites, "How can apples be bad?"

Hina reasoned, "They can be bad if they fill you up before dinner I bet!" With a dark grin, Hina waited until Ayumi swallowed her bite, before digging her fingers into her sides, tickling the little girl, who burst into giggles as she desperately tried to hold on to her apple, using her elbows to try and fend off the laughter inducing paws. Hina and Casey laughed as the Snowboarder stopped tickling her so she could eat, and Ayumi calmed down, making a pouty face at Hina before going back to her apple.

Looking up at Casey, Hina smirked, "'One thing led to another', huh?" As Casey smiled helplessly, Hina furrowed her brow as she realized something. She muttered, "Hey, not a whole lot of people know about her love for apples, right?" As Casey started to count on her fingers, Hina gasped, "Casey! What if someone wanted to nap her! It would be super easy."

As Casey slapped her forehead, Ayumi muttered, "I'm not tired." Hina let out a sigh of amusement, hoping her observation would help Casey a bit. As she held Ayumi, she could only help but wonder what the girl would amount to...

_A month later, during spring break, the Nagasaki family took a vacation cruise to the Caribbean. A storm caught the boat somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and it never reached its destination. Despite numerous searches, the wreck, and none of its passengers were found. Even Yokozuna's connections with her classmates at Hope's Peak were unable to give meaningful assistance. A decade passed, and Yokozuna had no choice but to live on and continue her life, though she never married, nor did she find a rival or friend she'd been as close to as the woman named Nagasaki Casey._

_Then, a miracle happened. A lone survivor of the wreck was found nearly ten years after the accident. Nagasaki Ayumi lived, a traumatic wreck of a teenager. Before she even had a chance to get proper help, Hope's Peak Academy took responsibility, scouting the student. When Yokozuna Hina discovered this, she objected, offering to take the girl in herself. Despite her history with the school, she was denied, though she was made an emergency contact. Despite her dissatisfaction, Yokozuna could only pray everything would be alright._

* * *

_**Farmer**_

_**December 24th, 1996**_

Silence: was that too much to ask for?

That's what Tennouji Ai begged for as the young woman sat at her desk, messaging her forehead as the trio of phones on her desk continued to buzz. The straight laced, long brown haired secretary was tired of it. The woman managed the account of a childhood friend, who was now a businessman, CEO of what was once Japan's leading food producer, Grow Beyond Co.

Emphasis on 'was once'. Tennouji had seen the signs. She'd warned him that there was a reason their further expansions were failing. She'd warned him that there was a reason that cheaper products of the same quality were showing up in grocery stores.

Finally sick of the ringing, Tennouji lifted the receiver of the closest phone up, before slamming it down. She proceeded to repeat it for the others, each hang up becoming more intense than the last. As the stopped phones began to ring again, she stood, going to the backs of each phone and ripping out the cords.

Sweet silence at last.

It wouldn't stay like this, she knew. The higher ups were floundering as they tried to ail their falling stock, but their panic was becoming detectable, and matters only seemed to be getting worse. All those calls were no doubt from journalists, begging for an interview with the CEO, the man who single handedly built the organization and helped to feed a country, but was helpless in the current situation.

She needed to find him. It was late, but not too late. Things could still be salvaged. He was a scumbag and creeper who couldn't keep a yen in his pocket and wasn't happy unless he had a woman in one arm and a bottle in the other, but despite years of bumming around, he still had those flashes of genius that had kept the company at the top for the decade of its lifespan.

He was the Super High School Level Farmer of the 55th Class, Mikage Naoki. If anyone could do it, it would be him.

Oh course, first, she had to find him. Was he even in the building? Turning a bit, she reached down, tapping the button on the paging device, speaking into it, "Mikage-san, please call the front desk."

For several minutes, there was no answer, until one of the higher ups called, informing Tennouji that he'd left the meeting some time ago as it was in progress, and hadn't been heard from since. It was far from unusual: that man had made a sad habit out of that. She considered the possibilities, wondering if he'd slipped by her and left, or was holed up in his office.

Figuring it was worth a look, Tennouji got up, making her way to the elevator and taking it up, passing a number of floors, the offices no doubt filled with employees, talking on their phones in varying states of shock and anger as they tried to control the damages. People were no doubt expecting a statement about the future direction of the company at some point in the future, but it wasn't happening at this rate. Why did things only feel like they were falling apart minutes ago?

Reaching the top level, Tennouji stepped out into the smooth hallway, stomping towards the set of double doors. She wasted no time in opening it, finding it empty aside from the walls covered in awards and recognitions, or valuable memorabilia from whatever the CEO had latched onto. Closing the door, she turned back, returning to the bottom of the building. Grabbing her long, winter coat from the rack, she headed out the door into the chill city air. She wasn't surprised to see a couple reporters still mulling about either. Making her way down the sidewalk to the parking lot, she got a couple looks, before she was recognized as the one who chased them out in the first place. As they began to swarm her, she spat, "Mikage-san isn't available for comment, so buzz off!"

As she shook them off, reaching her small vehicle, she hopped in, letting it rumble to a start with the turn of her key and moving out into the streets. She knew a number of his usual hangouts, so she was starting off optimistic, heading to his house. As she drove, she spent her time at red lights using her pager to message him, praying he'd respond.

Reaching his abode, the penthouse on the top of one apartment complex, the teller confirmed that he hadn't been in. Getting less patient by the second, she decided to throw her idealism in Mikage out the window as she started her car again, going to the place she hoped he wouldn't be: Amber Hall, Mikage's favorite bar, a rather quiet, high class environment where he went when he wanted some peace and quiet. If not there, then her next bet was Brass Tacks, a louder, cheaper, more rowdy locale.

It began to get darker as she drove, burning gas and daylight to get around as quickly as possible. As she turned the corner to Amber Hall, she felt her eyes glaze over as red and blue lights blink and flash on storefront windows in the cold, dusk air. Pulling up as close as she could, she hopped out of her vehicle and trudged over, looking around. There were two police cars and an ambulance parked outside Amber Hall, and three officers about. One of them watched the vehicles, one was talking to a man in a suit sitting on the curb, whom was being patched up by a paramedic, and another seemed to be talking with the bartender. Expecting the worst, Tennouji approached the last one, whom was standing by the scene, directing civilians away as he kept watch. Before he could say anything to Tennouji, the woman asked, "Please tell me Mikage-san isn't in one of those cars."

The officer blinked, glancing over at one of the vehicles before replying, "You know him?"

Despite herself, Tennouji felt her eye twitch. Massaging her forehead, she explained, "He's my boss. Please tell me you know what happened."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the officer began, "He was intoxicated, and was apparently starting fights. Before the bartender could have him kicked out, he smashed his glass against another patron's face, then he destroyed some of the bar's property in a short rampage before being apprehended. He'll probably be facing some assault and property damage charges."

Mood sinking even lower, Tennouji asked, "Can I talk to him for a minute?" With a nod, the officer led her to one of the vehicles, reaching his arm through the driver's side window and rolling down the back one with a click of a button. It was still closed, in a sense, by a plastic mesh, but at the movement of the window, the occupant slid over in the backseat, looking outside through his green eyes. Tennouji frowned at the blonde man in his earthy brown suit, which was a bit disheveled, along with his blonde hair. He was also missing the pair of sunglasses he typically wore, which had likely been lost in the bar. His face was reddish, but as he saw Tennouji, his eyes became pleading.

His hands rattling the cuffs behind his back, Mikage droned, "Ai-chaaaaan gimme outta here."

Gritting her teeth at her pathetic mess of a boss, she quickly spat, "Don't you give me that 'Ai-chan' crap, we're not kids anymore! And what the hell has gotten into you! It's not the end of the world!" Stamping her foot, she began, "So what if our competitors are moving in!? We just need to push them back out! And if this whole...incident gets out, then we can reinforce your image with a few alcoholics anonymous meetings here and there."

Mikage spat, "I don't wanna go to no meetin's. Those bastards stole it."

Grimacing, Tennouji asked, "Stole _what_?"

Mikage groaned, "I was making a deal with that shipping company. Fuju...Fubu..."

Tennouji blinked, until the rest popped into her mind, and she finished, "Fukunaga Shipping?"

Mikage nodded, "Yeah, thems the guys. I called 'em, then I call back when I didn't get a call, then they said they messed up and called Growing Fer All, so they're doing the deal with them instead the fuggin' fugs!"

Tennouji sighed, "Is that all?"

"Wadda mean 'is that all'!? If we can't ship we can't sell!" Mikage roared. Tennouji could smell the alcohol on his breath even from outside the vehicle.

The woman snapped back, "What do you mean can't ship?"

Mikage explained, groaning, "It's goin' bad in the warehouses, no one's buying it."

"Then the problems not with the shipping!" Tennouji screamed. She started to feel her head pound: was this really her CEO? What the hell was wrong with him? She asked accusingly, "You aren't on drugs, are you?"

Suddenly alert, the nearby officer noted, "We were going to test..."

Mikage snapped, "I ain't on drugs!"

"Then act like it!" Tennouji replied. Headache worsening, she said, "Just sober up in the drunk tank and get together with everyone tomorrow so you can salvage things!" She was starting to get more worried: she'd never seem him like this, not during the flash floods last spring, or the sudden frost two years ago...

Maybe that was why? He was a Farmer. He'd grown good products but his methods had spread, so many other farms around the world were able to increase food production. Some had even refined those methods, improving on them.

But the trade wars of stocking and shipping? What did Mikage know? In fact, what did Tennouji know? But that's what the other employees were there for.

Mikage muttered again, "I wanna get home, Aiiiii..."

Tennouji sighed, "I can't even get the bail sorted out until you've been processed, be patient, we'll get it taken care of." After a moment, she hoped, "But this jam...we'll get out of it somehow. You gotten us out of trouble before."

After a moment, Mikage replied, "That's what I like about you, Ai-chan, you never give up on me, even though I screw up all the time." Letting out a sigh, Tennouji turned to take a step away as Mikage leaned back in his seat, he muttered, "I think I've liked you for years, but hell if I'd ever have admitted it."

Tennouji froze on the spot out of sheer shock. She managed to croak out, "See you in a little bit, Mi..." her words trailed off as his name died on her lips. Trying to put it aside, she made her way back to her vehicle, just as the officers began to disperse, shipping the CEO off to the station.

As she sat in her car, she leaned forwards, laying her arms across the wheel and resting her head. "Damn it, Mikage," she muttered to herself.

How long had she waited to her those words?

Their whole lives they'd know each other, it seemed, but even after so long she still hadn't been able to share her feelings. Then he moved on, becoming rich and famous, going to Hope's Peak. But even so, he never rebuked her, even when many of their neighbors and their families did the same to him. He'd offered her a job when his company was still small, before it flourished into the giant it was today. They'd interacted almost every day since they'd graduated high school, and almost every day before they'd started in the first place.

Reaching into her pocket, she thought about her unmarried childhood friend as she withdrew a gold ring. A gift, from another man she knew who worked for the company, someone she knew well.

"You were too late, you idiot," Tennouji muttered bitterly.

_Though Tennouji Ai was married in the following year, Grow Beyond never quite recovered from its falling stock and the fallout from Mikage's arrest. The skilled Farmer was able to recoup some losses by getting into packaged foods, having many excess foods canned or dried before the fields were improved, and it was restored to its former state. And yet, even with the recovery, Grow Beyond still held that stigma of its dark years._

_However, with the advent of the Worst Incident, Grow Beyond's stockpile of food inadvertently saved the country. The mass destruction of property and loss of lives resulted in food production being ground to a halt. If not for those canned goods, the number of lives lost by starvation would have been even more drastic. And with Mikage having survived the Incident, he was able to help Future Foundation make arable land, and begin growing fresh food once more._

_Tennouji Ai still lives, though she had been widowed, and her relations with Mikage Naoki have been strained since the announcement of her marriage._

* * *

_**Survivalist**_

_**May 6th, 2003**_

"Good morning, Students of Hope's Peak Academy. It's time to begin yet another day. The Music Room is still being renovated, so please avoid it if possible. Thank you."

As the headmaster's voice played over the school's intercom once again, Nagasaki Ayumi rolled over in her sheets, wearing a long white shirt as pajamas, her long blonde hair spread out over the bed. Clutching the blanket around her, she sat up, looking around at the pink walls of the school's Dorms.

Nagasaki had been sleeping here for more than a month, but it still felt alien to her. More than two months ago, she had signaled a boat that was passing by the island she had been situated at. She couldn't even speak properly until the end of the week long voyage with them back to Japan; the sailors having managed to coax her into it, even if they couldn't understand her. Then, since April, she'd been here.

Hope's Peak Academy had desperately wanted Nagasaki in their halls. For seventy years they'd inducted Talented teenagers into their classrooms, strengthening them and teaching them so that they might go out into the world stronger, and advanced their field bringing Hope to humanity. Or something like that, apparently: Nagasaki was more interested in food and shelter.

After all, Nagasaki Ayumi had nothing left. Her only known family had died the accident that stranded her, and any living relatives were too uncaring or unable to do anything about her. She had 'family' in a sense, her fifteen peers in the 71st Class, but they were...bizarre. To be honest, aside from not having to worry about food and shelter as much, it didn't feel so different from the wild. She had a list of strenuous daily activities, but it was difficult schoolwork and physical education instead of checking food stores and gathering water or maintaining and constructing equipment. Instead of the threat of wild animals, she had to worry about pushy and probing scientists. Something was missing from the environment at the Academy that had been lacking from the island, but she couldn't tell what.

Getting up, Nagasaki dressed herself properly, feeling naked as she put on a brown skirt, red tie, and uniform coat. After tying up her hair, she went to her pillow, removing a well-worn survival knife from underneath it, taking a calming breath as she stowed it in her pocket. The tool seemed to be her only friend: trusty, reliable...

Heading out, she saw a few more of her classmates as they went to the Cafeteria for the first meal of the day, before the week's schooling began. Getting her breakfast of eggs and veggies, Nagasaki took her usual spot well away from the others, at one of the smaller tables near the corner. Facing her back to the intersection of walls, she began to eat, scooping her egg up with a fork.

As she wrapped her mouth around the fried, white egg, she was approached by one of her classmates: a rare occurrence. The girl, her pink hair hanging down to her shoulders, a number of the locks occasionally curling back upwards, smiled at the Survivalist, saying, "Good morning..." She trailed off as she saw Nagasaki's mouth stuffed with food. Ayumi didn't break eye contact as she slurped up the egg, swallowing it, making the pink haired girl blink as she hesitated.

The girl addressing her was Kujo Reimi, Super High School Level Real Estate Agent, which involved buying and selling houses or something like that. Nagasaki was never really too interested in the Talents of her classmates. She repeated, "Er, good morning, Nagasaki-san."

Nagasaki muttered, "Good morning."

Still seeming a bit awkward, Kujo asked, "Er, enjoying your breakfast?" Nagasaki gave a simple nod as she went for another bite. Changing the subject yet again, Kujo asked, "We have PE first, I think. You're really good at it, huh?"

Nagasaki nodded, "I guess." It was true; she may not have been the best when it came to most activities, but she still managed to outdo most of her classmates in preforming them. Years of physical activity had given her good control over her body. She didn't take part in anything that required contact, obviously, but it was easily her best subject: math was difficult beyond basic functions, she was far behind in science, and her language skills had suffered.

After a moment, Kujo asked, "Got anything planned after school?" As Nagasaki shook her head, Kujo began happily, "Me and some of the other girls were going to go hang out after classes for the day end, wanna join us?"

Nagasaki frowned, wondering, "Like what?"

Kujo smiled, "Shopping, walking through town, maybe checking out a movie or something?"

After thinking it over, Nagasaki shook her head, saying, "No thank you."

With a short sigh, Kujo replied, "That's fine. Maybe another time?" Bidding farewell, the pink haired girl went to get her food, leaving Nagasaki to her thoughts. The Survivalist wondered: what activities would pique her interest? Her childhood felt distant to her: she vaguely remembered playing around on the playground quite a bit, but that wasn't exactly a high school student's idea of a good time. Nor was it Nagasaki's: normally she just went along with her school activities, or at least those she could manage, then spent her extra time mulling about, usually in the Garden on the top floor, or just outside the Academy, though she always found herself scampering back inside, usually when the fanatic Preparatory School Students caught sight of her, whispering excitedly at a distance. Something about meeting new people had always been tough for Nagasaki, even when she was a child...

* * *

"As you can see here, when the proper insulation is applied..."

Nagasaki Ayumi dozed off as the teacher rambled on and on. She stooped a meter or so away from the others as they paid attention to the physics lecture, standing around a large machine, which occasionally arced lightning across one of its pylons. It wasn't very loud, but it also didn't unnerve Nagasaki too much. Apparently, it was both a generator and a learning aid, to show how electricity moved, but Nagasaki was still below that level. How lightning moved wasn't really important to her.

In fact, what really was?

As she sulked a bit, the fuzz on her arms and legs standing on end from the electricity in the air, one of the others came a bit closer, ignoring the lecture as he approached. Nagasaki looked up at the boy, who wore the typical, time tested Hope's Peak uniform. He had short, blond hair that reached to around his ears, and bright blue eyes. Nonchalantly, he stooped down near Nagasaki, who responded by scooting away a short bit. He sighed, "So cold, Nagasaki-san..."

She knew the boy, naturally. Ryuzouji Takuhiro, the 71st Class' Super High School Level Jockey: a master when it came to riding horses. He wasn't very well liked, however, and didn't seem to be ashamed of that fact. A known lecher and sadist, Nagasaki preferred to be a little farther from him than she was with everyone else.

Sure enough, as the lectures continued, Ryuzouji seemed to leer at her, a slight smile on his face. Hoping he would get the hint, Nagasaki scooted even farther from him, doing her best to ignore the Jockey. As he made to move closer, Nagasaki muttered, "Cut it out."

Ryuzouji sighed, "Oh come now, relax a little. I'm not going to touch you." Despite his assurance, Nagasaki didn't loosen up any, but she didn't move away either. She concentrated her weight to the balls of her feet, so that she might hop away if need be. Ryuzouji finally scooted next to her, which made Nagasaki a little anxious.

"Bored?" Ryuzouji asked. Nagasaki simply shrugged. Ryuzouji added, "Well, I suppose this is what we get with an Electro-physicist in our Class. But seriously, doesn't this seem a little basic? Misaka's supposed to be Talented, isn't he?" When Nagasaki didn't respond, he muttered, "Ah well, I suppose teaching us more about what he deals with isn't so bad..."

There was a bit more silence from the pair, until Ryuzouji suddenly raised his hand, running his fingers through Nagasaki's ponytail. Shuddering at the physical contact, she hopped away, crouching down on one knee, one of her arms on the ground to help her balance, the other on the knife in her pocket. As she stared in shock, Ryuzouji laughed, "Heh, my apologies, I couldn't resist. You're kinda cute, you know, in a different sort of way." Crawling closer, his face still holding a smile, he added, "I mean, all the others are so...bland. Giggling and smiling, like they think they're cute. You? You're timid, but it's hiding a certain strength within you." Still in shock, Nagasaki didn't react as he got right in her face.

He finished, "And, like with horses, it's the strongest, wildest ones that are the most satisfying to 'break'."

Nagasaki snarled, buckling her legs and charging forwards. She didn't flinch as her skull collided with Ryuzouji's nose roughly. The Jockey fell back as Nagasaki scrambled to her feet, watching as Ryuzouji landed on his rear, clutching as his nose as it began to leak blood. Nagasaki began to sweat when she noticed that all eyes were on the pair, but she couldn't so easily release the grip on the survival knife in her pocket either.

Stomping towards them, the lab coat wearing teacher demanded, "What's going on? Why are you interrupting?"

Kujo Reimi gave the scientist a disbelieving look, before snapping, "Oh just buzz off." Turning to Nagasaki with a bit of concern, she asked, "What did he do?"

Ryuzouji snorted, hand stemming the blood flow from his nose, "Oh, so it's my fault I got hit."

Glaring at him, Kujo replied, "Uh, yeah? She was fine just sitting there alone until you came along, I'll bet." Looking back at Nagasaki, she suggested, "Let's just go, Nagasaki-chan!"

"Leave me alone," Nagasaki muttered.

Kujo blinked, replying, "Eh? But..."

Nagasaki reiterated, "Leave me alone." Unable to stand the electricity in the air nor the machine's occasional discharge, she turned and stomped her way out, heading for the door.

"Stop right there young-" the teacher began as he approached Nagasaki from behind. A mistake nothing had made more than once. Reflexively, Nagasaki turned on him, waving her knife about in an attempt to keep him away. However, the absent minded man got too close, and found his chin jarred by the butt of Nagasaki's knife. Staggered, he stumbled away, before tripping over his own feet and landing with a crash. As he tried to recover, he glared at Nagasaki, who recoiled under his eyes. Unable to take the constant stares, Nagasaki bit her lip and fled.

As she tore through the halls of the Academy's Third Floor, she was starting to feel the gravity of her mistake. She'd harmed a peer and a teacher, and snapped at the person most likely to vouch for her. Were they going to kick her out? She had nowhere to go...

As she spotted the stairs to the Fourth Floor, she headed up, passing by the bathrooms as she meandered. A voice from ahead, echoing from near the Chem Lab, put her on guard. It was likely just an upperclassman, but she didn't want to be seen or spoken to right now. Spotting a closet built into the support pillar in the center of the floor, Nagasaki slipped inside, closing the door and standing among the shelves of cleaning supplies. She gagged at the scent, the gross mixture of all sorts of nasty chemicals, detectable even through their bottles to Nagasaki's senses. Luckily, there was a second room in the closet. After pulling open the door, Nagasaki moved a little farther back, finding herself amongst brooms, mops, dustpans, and buckets. Glad that the light scent of dust and mildew didn't smell nearly as bad as the previous room, she maneuvered a bucket and broom to block the door as best as she could, before going to the far wall, sitting down, wrapping her arms around her knees as she hid in solitude.

Why couldn't she act like a normal person anymore?

She had been normal once, in her seemingly distant childhood. She remembered having a small number of friends, but couldn't recall their names. She remembered her mother, father, and a few moments she'd shared with them...what was her father's name again? Clutching her knees harder, she began to feel nauseous. On those islands, not a day had gone by when she didn't think of her parents, but now she was starting to realize that she'd barely known them. They'd just been 'mom and dad' to her. She didn't know how they met, their favorite foods, hobbies, or their occupations.

What about herself? Ayumi knew full well that she had none of those things: hobbies, favorite foods... She didn't have anything her peers had either, like friends, hopes, dreams, or ambition.

Survive. That was all it had been for a decade, but now that it was so easy she just felt...empty?

The thought bewildered her: did she _miss_ the hellish island she'd been trapped on for so long?

Perhaps there was some logic to it. There, she had goals, and the satisfaction of meeting them. The simple rules of nature were all that bound her, as they did everyone, but she was free.

Here? She only saw restrictions, odd looks as she unwittingly tested and broke the boundaries of society, all sorts of complicated rules and laws. She stumbled around people awkwardly instead of striding through trees proudly. She'd gotten here because she'd done something amazing. They wanted to hone her Talent, but how did one hone Survival? Try to kill her? They wouldn't...

And if that was the case, why should she be here?

Gritting her teeth, she raised her arm, slamming the bottom her fist against the wall behind her in an attempt to take out her frustrations. She had no idea what to do, and no idea who to turn to. The people here weren't out to help her, with perhaps only one exception...

As she continued to think, mulling out things, she realized that she'd lost track of time. She was stiff in her position, making her remember how much she'd taken for granted the natural clocks she'd grown accustomed too. As she began to stand, groaning as she stretched, she heard vibrations from a few doors away: talking from outside the door. She couldn't make out the words, but they seemed...surprised? The next ones were a bit louder: Nagasaki realized that the first door had opened, and someone was saying something in a commanding tone, but not to her.

Cautiously, Nagasaki made towards the door that blocked her from that outside world, pushing past the brooms and buckets once again. Putting her ear against the door, she began to listen, but before she could make anything out, the door suddenly opened, being pulled away from her. Nagasaki's useless blockade fell to the ground in the doorway, and Ayumi herself recoiled, skittering back to the wall in surprise. However, the person who opened the door was not anyone she recognized.

It was a woman, easily more than a decade older than her, perhaps even nearing two. She watched Ayumi through her concerned, purple eyes, her face displaying a mixture of worry and recognition. The woman's skin was well tanned, and she had brown twin tails hanging in front of her shoulders. She wore a white T-shirt and a light teal coat over her buxom figure, and tan, ankle length pants with loafers. Around her arm hung a small, black purse.

As Ayumi looked over the stranger, her back pressed to the wall, the woman did not approach, instead saying, "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice seemed oddly nostalgic to Nagasaki for some reason, even though she'd just met this person. As she looked her over, she began to remember some woman a bit like her...

The woman continued, trying to reason, "You're not in trouble, don't worry. Watanabe-san isn't too hurt, and Ryuzouji is going to be punished for provoking you." The woman looked aside, and Nagasaki caught her muttering of, "Whoever they are..."

Nagasaki hissed, "You aren't involved. Leave me alone."

The woman frowned, before scratching her head, beginning, "Er, I guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Yokozuna Hina. I used to go here but...I'm here for you, Ayumi-chan."

Nagasaki glared, not pleased with the casual tone. She replied bitterly, "I don't want to be here. I never asked to go here; I just don't have anywhere else... I don't have anything..."

To her surprise, Yokozuna took a few steps forward, insisting, "That's not true."

Gritting her teeth, Nagasaki shrunk back, making her form smaller, slipping her hand into her uniform coat pocket and clasping her fingers around her knife. Before she could spit out another rebuking phrase, Yokozuna moved, taking a half step forward as she reached into her purse. Despite her bluster, Nagasaki flinched, whipping her knife out and aiming it at the woman. Yokozuna didn't flinch as she drew out her own 'weapon': a yellow and red Fuji apple. Extending her arm, Yokozuna looked at Nagasaki, who'd frozen in surprise, with a soft smile as she claimed, "This is for you."

Swallowing, Nagasaki stretched her free hand out gingerly, taking it before shuffling back along the way, a little farther away. Letting her knife arm hang, she examined the fruit a little closer. She'd had apples since leaving the island, but the green granny smith variety she'd gotten when she'd asked for 'apples' always tasted more bitter than she remembered. She could tell this one smelled different though. Raising it to her lips, she bit into the crunchy object, ripping out a chunk of skin and flesh.

As the sweet taste filled her mouth, she was briefly overcome with a strong nostalgia. She remembered her childhood more vividly than she had in years, eating apples on the patio behind her home, wind lightly blowing through her hair. Her mother and father's faces came clear to her, and she also remembered this woman...

As the piece of apple became soft and warm in her mouth, she felt her face become warm and wet with her tears. Loosening up, she slipped from her stooping position, landing on her knees and slumping as she began to sob. She was unable to control the rush of emotions as a piece of her life that had been missing for so long was suddenly restored. She felt an arm around her, but didn't have the will to lash out at it as she might have not long ago. As Yokozuna embraced her with one arm and lightly patted her sobbing head with the other, muttering softly, "It's okay, it's okay," Nagasaki finally understood what had been missing.

Family.

_With Yokozuna Hina helping to guide her, Nagasaki Ayumi was finally able to start rebuilding her life. She was able to get the mental and emotional help she needed to deal with her various traumas that Hope's Peak hadn't even bothered to supply. With time, she was able to begin functioning well enough to be considered normal. She bonded with her Classmates and held an undying gratitude for her guardian, Yokozuna, whom, despite not being related by blood, treated Nagasaki no differently than she might have her own child._

_Several years later, during the Worst Incident, Nagasaki, in spite of her rapidly resurfacing traumas being triggered by the near-apocalypse, put everything she had into reserving the lives of herself and Yokozuna, until they found respite in the arms of Future Foundation. Nagasaki held much value as a scout, being seemingly unkillable, while Yokozuna, whose Talents were less than useful, still did everything she could to help both Nagasaki and Future Foundation._

* * *

_**Park Tycoon**_

_**April 9th, 2005**_

"Well, that was a bust..."

Groaning and grumbling, a pair of women walked down a city street in the near darkness, the sky above dotted with faint clouds, the road nearby partially illuminated by streetlamps and the occasional passing car.

The woman closest to the road, wearing a salmon colored button up shirt, her black skirt passing her knees as she plodded along in high heels, adjusted her thin glasses as her long black braid on hair bounced behind her, groaning, "We should have known he was going to suck the fun out of everything..."

The woman next to her, her white hair long and poofy, held back by a headband, dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt and long black pants pouted, "He didn't even invite everyone..."

The one in glasses snorted, "I know! What the hell is that! And he tried to lie too! What a sleaze ball."

Disappointment still plaguing the air, the women continued to mope. The pair of them had been looking forward to today for so long, and had taken time out of their busy schedules to attend too, with full intent to celebrate and catch up with old friends.

It was no normal reunion: roughly twenty five years ago, Hope's Peak Academy's 50th Class had graduated, moving on with their lives. Of course, being Hope's Peak Students, was it really any surprise that they were too busy to completely stay in touch?

However, their evening was not over, a voice interrupting their thoughts, "Eh, it isn't over already, is it?"

The two girls looked up, meeting eyes with a woman with pink hair, slicked back, showing off a forehead, her ears holding up a pair of hoop earrings, each with a red gemstone suspended inside. The woman's outfit was particularly flashy: a collared, long blue coat, a layered white ascot in the front of her neck, gold buttons trailing to the woman's lower torso, where the coat split off to the side, showing thin black pants and boots. Looking between the two with her blue eyes, their sharpness lightly accented by makeup, she muttered, "Public transportation is a menace to society..."

The reaction from the other two was split. The black haired one snorted, "Sure it wasn't because you were busy applying all that make up?"

The white haired one, however, bounded forwards, grabbing the flashily dressed woman into a hug, saying happily, "Nagisa-chaaaan!" Back up a bit, she smiled, "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Proudly, Kobayashi Nagisa replied, "I would construct a new ride for the purpose of taking it here if need be." Looking over the white haired girl, she noted, "You're as energetic as ever, Saaya."

Kameda Saaya, former Super High School Level Shipper, giggled at the comment. The girl had inherited a shipping company at a young age, and ran it better than her deceased family. Her habit of pairing up her Classmates in her brain was kind of annoying though. Getting a bit closer, the black haired woman added, "You didn't miss a thing, by the way. A grand total of half the class was there: everyone else either didn't show or wasn't invited."

Kobayashi cringed as Karama Naomi shared that knowledge, muttering, "Then what's the point of a reunion!?" As she caressed her forehead, she was glad that the woman was as honest as ever: she'd kept in touch, in a sense. Karama was accepted as the Super High School Level Journalist, her articles covering all sorts of subjects, the woman being so bookish Kobayashi swore she'd seen a paper cut or two on her nose before.

Thinking about things, Kobayashi crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling, "I sure as hell didn't come all this way for nothing..."

After a moment, Karama suggested, "Let's get some drinks! Just the three of us! We can catch up for real."

Kameda nodded happily, saying joyously, "That sounds wonderful!" Grabbing the two by the hand, she began to drag them along, saying, "KKK is back together!"

Kobayashi gagged on her spit, as she was dragged along, insisting, "Hey, you could have phrased that better..." Karama's hand covered her mouth as she tried to hide her amusement. Kameda blinked in confusion, but had nothing to say.

Moving on, the three found themselves sitting cross legged around a table in a bar and grill, looking a tad formal for the occasion. Any concerns they had fled upon getting some meat and beer, and the three quickly began to trade tales.

"So, we finally get to do the interview, and you know what? She's such a drag. The whole time she was just so bored and wanted to get back to her games, it's no wonder it took so long to set up."

"Really? She's always so bubbly!"

"TV brings out the falseness in people once again. Seen it a million times, but it still catches me off guard every now and then!"

"Ooh ooh! Did you get a chance to talk Hideki and Mai too? I always thought they looked good together…"

"Hideki's not into girls, actually…"

"Oh! That makes things way more interesting!"

"N-no, that was a joke, don't go spreading that around…"

As her friends talked, Kobayashi couldn't help but listen, content to drinking, trying to keep her mind off her own personal affairs. Not realizing her face was started to get flushed, she wondered aloud, "Heeeeeey Naomi-chan, whatever happened with you and Yamato?"

The atmosphere in the fine smelling room seemed to come to a chilling halt. Kameda and Karama creaked their heads to Kobayashi with worry, the Journalist replying, "Er, we're still seeing each other…"

Kobayashi grumbled, "Eh!? It's been like, twenty years!"

Eye twitching with irritation, Karama, grumbled, "Yes. We see each other every time I come home, thus, still seeing each other."

"Aaaaah, that's how it is. Coulda just said something," Kobayashi nodded, before draining her mug. Snapping her gaze to Kameda, she asked, "And you? How's the love life going?"

Pressing her fingers together awkwardly, Kameda mumbled, "I'm still taking care of our boy, but we divorced a few years ago…"

Eye twitching, Kobayashi, nodded, "Oh, got a kid or two, huh…" Going for another swig from her mug, she discovered it empty. Scowling, Kobayashi stood, shouting, "Oi! Where's the refill!?" Karama caressed her head in irritation as Kameda continued to fidget awkwardly. Still waiting, Kobayashi whipped back to Karama, asking forcefully, "Oh yeah, you got any?"

"Two, my youngest is nine," Karama answered defiantly.

Kobayashi nodded, "Oh, I see… I gotta niece about that age..." The Park Tycoon was cut off as the serer finally arrived, giving the woman a refill. As he left, she didn't hesitate to gulp some down, letting out a sigh of relief before muttering, "She's cute though, likes magic n' magical girls and stuff. Are your kids cute?"

"W-well-" Kameda began.

She was halted by an upraised arm, Karama cutting her off as she glared at Kobayashi from behind her glasses. Peeved, the woman began, "Oh no, not today. I don't know how many drunk calls you've been getting, Saaya, but I'm pretty damn tired of it." Standing up and looking Kobayashi in the face, she stated, "How long have you been trying to get something steady? Thirty years? _Thirty years_!? You're a wizard when it comes to business and fun, your advertisements are golden, you have stage charisma, and most of the time you're fun to be around but holy hell when one thing doesn't work for thirty years most people give up andmoveonwiththeirlives!" Having said her piece, Kamura took a few breaths, closing her eyes as she adjusted her glasses, letting out a sigh of relief and muttering, "Oh _yes_, I feel like an elephant just stepped off my chest…"

Kobayashi was starstruck, staring at the woman blankly. Shaken, she slipped down to the table below, setting down her mug as she stared into space. Saaya muttered, "N-Nagisa-chan?"

Eyes beginning to moisten, Kobayashi began to sob, "I just…I just…"

"Oh boy here we go," Karama sighed, Kameda looking between the two frantically.

Kobayashi turned on the waterworks, moping, "I just want a guy! I just wanna fall in love and do that kinda stuff! I mean, everyone keeps telling me love is overrated and it's not as good as it sounds, but then why are there so many books and movies and songs and games about it!"

Kameda mumbled, "Wait, games? You aren't thinking, like-"

Ignoring her, Kobayashi buried her face in her arms on the table, continuing, "But why would anyone want me anyway? I'm old, moldy, Christmas cake..."

Standing up, Karama headed over, crouching next to the woman, and resting a hand on her back, beginning, "I just gave a bunch of reasons you goof." Kobayashi looked up from her puddle of liquid self-loathing, and Karama suggested, "Let's get you out of here and take a nice hotel tonight, you're in no state to go home."

As Kobayashi continued to sniffle, Kameda mumbled, "I-Is this forbidden?"

Kamura glowered, "Hey, cut that out and help me get her up."

Footing the bill, the two each hoisted the blubbering Kobayashi, trying to avoid eyes as they headed out. Looking over at the bowed head of the Park Tycoon, Kamura muttered, "Be prepared for the same spiel tomorrow because I am not letting you forget this time…" As Kobayashi Nagisa began to fall into a stupor, the other two continued to support her as the night wore on.

_While Kobayashi Nagisa never married, she did finally come to terms with her lack of a lover, instead focusing her energies on her love of business, and was also unable to keep from coddling her niece._

_When the young girl vanished sometime after the Worst Incident, Kobayashi could barely contain her grief, already having lost everything else excluding her life, and confirming the girl's death was perhaps the worst. Kobayashi had little to offer Future Foundation in the first place, and had little solace as she inched ever closer to true Despair, but never truly falling to it._

* * *

_**Fashion Designer**_

_**November 17th, 2007**_

"So, as one of the world's leading fashion designers, how do you define beauty?"

"Ah, such a simple question on the surface, it seems, no? How many possible answers could there be? Of course, I have given it much thought, so I'm quite glad you asked. You see, I believe that that which is beautiful is that which is loved. Many believe it to be the reverse; that beauty results in love, but are affection and love truly the same?"

"Eh? I thought I was the one asking the questions here, Uzatei-san." There was a brief laugh, partly obscured by a groan. The interviewer continued, "But, since you're a fashion designer, you make people beautiful, no?"

"No."

"Errr..."

"You see, my work is beautiful because it was loved. Even if the reception was unsatisfied, I put care and craft into the placement of every stitch. All of my clothes are loved by me, like my own children. Of course, I must part with them in some way, so, as is known, when designing clothes for a specific person, I infamously request a meeting with them. If I find them unlovable, then they do not receive my custom designs, it's as simple as that. For my best work, there is nothing better than beautiful clothes worn by a beautiful person."

"Turn it off..."

"And there you have it! Straight from the mouth of the man from Hope's Peak Academy's 68th Class, Uza-"

"_Please_."

There was a click and the buzz of static as the television switched off. "Thank you," came the relieved voice of the man who had just been on screen. He sat in a clean, dignified looking waiting room, reclined on a soft couch in the center, the television hanging in the corner near the desk. He scratched the stubble on his chin as he reached to the chair next to him for his black trilby, holding it before beginning to spin it on his finger in boredom.

Uzatei Kotetsu, genius Fashion Designer of an esteemed family being forced to wait? Madness, he thought. And worse yet, they played that old interview of his. He did not mind his words so much, as cheesy as it sounded out loud sometimes, but he was not a vain man, and for them to be playing that of all things...were they trying to butter him up? Disgusting.

That aside though, he didn't mind the wait too much, the atmosphere in the studio's waiting room was rather relaxed, and his seating comfortable. There was even an older issue of a magazine he'd recently subscribed to among the rest, which he had scanned briefly. To be honest, he had been early anyway, so he should have expected this and brought a book or something.

After a few more moments, the teller said, "Uzatei-san, she'll be right out. I do apologize for the wait, we normally don't take long with our shoots."

With a curt nod, Uzatei replied, "Very well. I'll be outside." Standing up, he slapped his hat onto his head with one hand and slipped the other into his pocket before moving out the door. Stepping outside into the daylight, he looked around the city street, the various shops and stalls lining the road, only a few passersby going about in the slightly chilly air. Uzatei in his long sleeves had no problems with the cold, but when his potential customer arrived, he couldn't help but feel she might find discomfort.

Said girl was young, in her mid-teens, standing shorter than him. Her head was crowned with a mop of strawberry blonde hair, tied into two large pigtails, one bound with a red and white bow, the other with a black bunny rabbit shaped hairpin. She wore a pair of black boots and a short red skirt, most of her leg bare to the cold. Her long sleeved, black, buttoned shirt was partially open, neither the black and white scarf nor similarly colored tie did much to hide her tactically revealed cleavage.

Before the Fashion Designer could get a word in, the middle school girl bounded up to him, perhaps as if to embrace him, a wide smile on her face. Uzatei clicked his tongue, raising his hand, planting it on her face and stopping her charge, sighing in frustration, "What are you, a child? You could at least pretend to be professional."

A pouty look on her face, Enoshima Junko moaned, "I thought this was a date..."

Uzatei gave a snort of disgust, before stating, "It would be wise to think of it as an interview."

Enoshima swiftly whipped out a pair of glasses, changing her posture as she stated firmly, "Ah, yes, in line with your philosophies on beauty, you plan to probe me in an attempt to see my 'worthiness' for you fashion, despite the various gains each of us have for mutual cooperation. Pride is such a fickle thing."

Unamused, Uzatei blinked, stating, "Let's get on with it, shall we?" As he made to walk away, he couldn't help but feel how forced this performance was. Was it some pathetic attempt at being cute?

Regardless, she was correct. Uzatei's goal was to see what kind of a person she was. Needless to say, they weren't off to a great start, but soon he would see the truth. The Uzatei family was more than crafty, and Kotetsu lived to that reputation. Though it was little known outside of those he worked with regularly, each one of these interviews tended to be plagued with a random encounter of sorts. One could only learn so much through simple talk: the true way to discern their inner beauty by Uzatei's standards was to put them into a strange or unexpected situation and watch their fake, sickly sweet shells shatter, revealing the vile being underneath, or see their virtues shine forth.

The next few hours went rather usually as the odd pair went about the city, seeing a few sights or grabbing a quick bite. Most of the talking was Enoshima answering Uzatei's questions half seriously. Sometimes her stories and answers sounded plausible, yet others were so ridiculous it was as if she was trying to top herself. Yet at the same time, she was so blunt about other things, like her deceased parents or missing sister, that he really had no idea what to believe, discarding it entirely and guessing that this was all just a game to her.

As the interview began to wind down, the timing for Uzatei's plot began to near. He had seen his relative as the pair walked through a somewhat crowded road on their way to the train station, where Enoshima was to be dropped off before Uzatei called in his ride. Meeting eyes with the man, several years older than him and millions of times more pitiable; Uzatei Muramasa, the two nodded, ready to begin. The man in his short brown hair, his fat form squashed into a T-shirt and jacket and a pair of jeans, glasses set onto his fat nose. Such a dignified name for such an unlucky man, forced to act as servant to the rest of his family by their tradition...

As for the rather simple plan itself: Kotetsu would scamper off for a moment, leaving Junko alone as he observed. Muramasa would then come in with his camera, begging for a picture, off handedly mentioning how expensive it was (a fact Uzatei Kotetsu took some pride in. He spared no expense in his craft, even long before he had started his piece). Then, Muramasa would drop it, shattering it on the ground. Without Kotetsu there, would Enoshima expectedly laugh at the man in his despair? Or would she go beyond Uzatei's understanding and show him pity? Uzatei smirked at the thought.

As Enoshima tapped at her cellphone for a moment, Uzatei began to move away, explaining, "I'm going to have a smoke, if you'd give me a moment..." At his words, Enoshima's eyes seemed to glint for a moment, and she nodded, closing her phone before slipping it into her chest. Not minding that he was able to get away from her for a brief time, Uzatei shuffled away, turning the corner around a staircase to another level of nearby road, taking a slightly roundabout point to another corner from which she could observe. After waiting a moment, he watched as Muramasa moved in. He couldn't hear their words due to the bustle of the street, but he could see them quite clearly.

Muramasa approached Junko with a warm smile on his face. He motioned to his camera, the strap angling at its side, to which Junko responded with a nod and a smile, saying something as she took off her scarf, slinging it over her shoulder. She posed gracefully as Muramasa took a few pictures. Uzatei had to admit, she was quite good at this: if he did design something for her, she'd probably wear it well.

Then, the all-important event truly began: Muramasa tripped over his own feet as he strafed to get another shot, camera being flung in the air. However, by the time he began to fall, Enoshima Junko was already in motion. Whipping her scarf up, the tip seemed to curl through the open loop of the camera before Enoshima snatched her hand out, grabbing the airborne end. Holding both ends up, the camera slid down, held up by the strap, being suspended in midair, surviving the fall without a scratch. Uzatei felt his jaw drop as a few people who'd seen gave gasps of shock, or even applauded the feat as Enoshima smiled, untangling the scarf and strap, handing the camera back to Muramasa, whom was flushed with either affection or embarrassment. As Muramasa scampered off, the plan a failure, Uzatei tried not to laugh: the outcome had been far more outlandish and entertaining than he could have dreamed.

Hiding his amusement, Uzatei retraced his steps, returning to find the girl back on her phone again, a few still watching the model. At his approach, Junko looked up at him and smiled, asking in an sickeningly sweet voice, "Reeeeeaaady?" With a curt nod, Uzatei led the way, moving towards the station once more. They arrived in minutes, but on their way to purchase a ticket, Enoshima began to look around, waving for Uzatei to follow. Confused, the man complied, being led to an unmarked door, turning to Uzatei with a single finger over her mouth, saying with a wink, "Secret~"

Before Uzatei could object, Enoshima obscured the doorknob with her form, and after a moment, opened it, beckoning for Uzatei to follow. The Fashion Designer raised an eyebrow, before saying incredulously, "And what have we here?"

Enoshima snickered, "I'm cheating!"

"And it was going so well too..." Uzatei sighed sarcastically. Turning, he began, "I see little reason to escort you any farther, you silly girl. Don't worry though, I'll make your outfit. You amused me with that scarf trick, I'll give you that."

Enoshima pouted, "You're no gentlemen." Not paying her any more mind, Uzatei simply kept on his path, leaving the mischievous girl to her misdeeds glad to be gone of her.

_Uzatei would craft for Enoshima Junko a marvelous dress, largely considered one of his finest pieces yet, the thought tormenting Uzatei that such work was wasted. Said feelings would be doubled years later, after he was inducted into Future Foundation and discovered the girl at the heart of everything in the newly ruined world._

* * *

**More trivia for this round: pastebin(.com)/dTmsiUes**

**One more to go, thank you for reading!**


	29. Chapter 5-3B: A Long, Historied Past 3

**Must reads for this Part: Debater, Superhero, Environmentalist, Contractor, Future**

* * *

_**Producer**_

_**July 20th, 2009**_

* * *

"Ah! I'm going to be late!"

Turning her gaze from the pink alarm clock on her night stand, a young, silver haired girl, her locks reaching to her shoulders, hopped out of bed, scrambling out of her pajamas and into her school uniform: a white sailor-style uniform with a plaid blue skirt and a large pink bow. Bounding downstairs, she slipped into her kitchen, popping some bread into the toaster, waiting anxiously as it cooked.

At her rambunctiousness, a woman, also possessing light colored hair, peeked in, muttering, "Saaaaki, stop making so much noise. I thought you would sleep in..." Looking her daughter up and down, spotting the school uniform, the woman, pointed out, "It's summer vacation, you know."

As the transformed bread was released from its toasty confines, Kisaragi Saki exclaimed, "I know! I just don't have anything better to wear..." Kisaragi pouted: she wore her normal clothes to school once. _Once_. She wasn't that absent minded.

"Where are you going again?" Saki's mother asked. The girl felt a vein in her forehead throb: the woman was just as bad as her daughter was...

"The thing!" Saki said as she grabbed her toast, feeling its heat on her hands, toughing it out, she made towards the door.

With a shrug, her mother turned away, stating, "Take care then..."

Slipping her shoes on at the door, Kisaragi hopped out into the warm, morning summer air, replying back, "See you later!" Taking a bite of her toast, which had cooled slightly, she made her way down the city streets, eating most of her meal as she ran, finally arriving at a bus stop a few streets away. There were a few other school girls hanging around, but Saki naturally gravitated towards the two she knew. Reaching them, she popped the last bite of toast in her mouth as she let out a sigh of relief, glad she wasn't late.

One of the girls, wearing some casual shorts and a tank top, her long brown poytail bound by a large bow, giggled, "Really? Running with toast in your mouth? That's so cliché it's funny."

Glancing at her school friend, Kuroi Kaori, Kisaragi pouted, "Sh-shut up..." Turning to her other good friend, she said, "Good morning, Sayaka-chan."

Kuroi frowned, moaning sarcastically, "Where's my morning greeting?"

Ignoring her, the dark blue haired girl replied, "Good morning, Saki-chan." The girl also wore her school uniform, matching Saki, but looking so good in it that the clothes may as well have been made for her. That was just the kind of girl Maizono Sayaka was. It was hard to find someone at their current school who didn't like her, and even more difficult to find anyone who actively disliked her, usually an admirer who became bitter after being turned down.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a bus finally rolled around, creaking to a stop at the curb. It was sleek and silver, the words '113 Pro' being emblazoned on the side in hot pink. As the doors hissed open, the trio of girls headed inside, along with the two others who were waiting. Entering, the inside was just as clean and sleek as the outside, and though it was warm, the small windows offering little in the way of circulation, there were still more than a dozen other girls, a few keeping to themselves, while the rest split into groups, chatting happily with each other.

And yet, as Kisaragi, Kuroi, and Maizono sat, they began to feel a certain intensity edging the conversation: one of competition.

The reason so many cute high school girls had gathered was quite simple: 113 Productions was having a tryout, of sorts, only available to local newbies as a means of promoting the community. While 113 Pro had well known idols from all over the country, this was a rare chance. There was an initial screening process, of course, but of their friends, Kisaragi, Kuroi and to no one's surprise, Maizono, had passed that, and found themselves past that stage, and were now going to the building themselves. However, tryouts weren't done yet: only seven were being accepted, and this bus hadn't made its full round yet.

As the day went on, the temperature rose and the bus got more and more packed, which certainly didn't make things any more comfortable. The conversation dwindled as the girls got more and more exhausted from the heat. Kisaragi began to feel as though summer vacation was not the best time for this event.

However, the seemingly endless trip finally came to an end a little before noon, the bus creaking to a stop. Its doors hissed open, and the girls began to filter out, glad to get into the breezier outside, groaning or complaining about the sweat. Luckily, a pair of women were outside to greet them. One was a little taller than the other, her hair short and light, and the other had her brown locks wrapped into a number of tails. As they were quickly surrounded by some of the fawning girls, Kisaragi remembered who they were: Mai and Shiho, two of 113 Pro's most well-known idols, particularly famous or infamous for their rivalry, and that of their respective fanbases. Supposedly, the two had mostly gone on to other things, and yet, here they were. As the pairs of girls who had split to get closer to their respective favorites began shooting daggers at each other, the taller one, Mai, quickly began, "Now now, we have to get started! You don't want to keep the boss lady waiting now, do you?"

As if frightened, Shiho began to shake her head quickly, replying, "Nuh-uh, bad idea." Some of the younger girls giggled, but Mai and Shiho traded glances with each other. Kisaragi could have sworn she saw a knowing glint in her eyes.

Kisaragi heard Maizono wonder aloud, "Boss lady?"

Kuroi shrugged, "Eh, how bad could she be?"

Unaware of what awaited them, the girls were led into the air conditioned building, their fears distilled by the two relaxed women, who passed out some refreshing water, before taking group of girls to a wide room, one of its long walls dedicated to a large mirror, polished to perfection. After the two women left, Kisaragi couldn't help but smile at her own face as she waited, curious as to how things were going to proceed.

A few minutes later, the door opened once again, a woman stomping in. She wore a pink tank top and black spats, a long white rag tied around her waist. Her hair was pink, reaching for her shoulders, except for a lock which was tied into a side-ponytail, and she had a clipboard in her hand. However, despite the potential cuteness of her hairstyle, the woman's face was intense, a hard look passing through her thin glasses and over the potential idols, her red eyes setting anyone who met them on edge.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to freeze, until the woman held up a remote control, clicking it. Kisaragi could hear the sound of the air conditioner coming to a stop, and the room began to feel hotter already. However, no one had the courage to argue. The woman looked over the girls again, before grumbling, "What the hell are you doing? Line up." In shock, the young girls could only stare, which seemed to set the woman off even more, prompting her to shout, "Huh!? Did I grow a beard or something! Move it!" Like a conductor, she began to order the girls around, making them line up into two rows, facing the mirror. Once they were all situated, the woman introduced herself, "My name is Ganaha Eriko. I'm both producer and head manager here at 113 Pro. Some of you may have heard of me from that TV documentary, or my time in the 63rd Class at Hope's Peak Academy, but none of that is relevant. All you need to remember is that it's 'Ganaha-san'. Not Ganaha-sempai or sensei or chan: none of that." With a sigh she held up her clip board, muttering, "Alright, let's get started..."

Beginning her work, Ganaha began to go to each of the girls, briefing them in a short interview. As Kisaragi stood, nervously awaiting her turn, she couldn't help but sense that the friendly yet competitive mood had been shut down, eradicated completely and replaced with one of anxiety. Wasn't this supposed to be idol recruitment? It felt more like military base camp. Saki's image of flashy, beautiful girls on a bright, colorful stage was being assassinated by her current environment, this reflection of the drab room and its shocked middle and high school girls.

Being close to the front, Kisaragi couldn't help but flinch as Ganaha Eriko stopped in front of her, clipboard in hand. The woman wasn't much taller than her at all, but she somehow felt imposing all the same. "Name?" Ganaha asked.

"K-Kisaragi Saki."

Ganaha flipped a few pages over, settling on one and reading it for a moment. She began, "Okay...well, background checks out. You have a boyfriend?" Saki blinked, shaking her head, to which Ganaha replied, "Good. Well, moving on to the rest of your application...you want to become an idol because 'your friends are doing it'?"

Saki swallowed, feeling embarrassed. There was more to it than that, but she had forgotten that the deadline for applications had gotten so close, and rushed it. And worse yet, Ganaha's tone made her feel conscious about it. Would that be grounds for being eliminated from the running? How many openings were there anyway? She swore she was just thinking about it earlier, but her brain was something of a mess at the moment.

"Well?" Ganaha asked forcefully. Kisaragi hadn't even realized she'd spaced out.

"Er, well, mostly, I guess," she finally answered.

Ganaha let out a low growl, before looking back at the clipboard, commenting, "Speaking of half-assing it, did you record your audio sample on a phone? And please tell me you didn't get bored halfway through the song, because it sure sounded like it."

Nervously, Kisaragi mumbled, "W-well, I didn't really get a lot of practice in..." Narrowing her eyes behind her glasses, Ganaha clicked her tongue before jotting a couple things down. As she turned to move to the next in line, she said, "Don't think you'll make it if you put in no effort."

Feeling like garbage, Kisaragi could only keep her head down, trying not to look at her disappointed expression in the mirror ahead. She wasn't the only one who had been destroyed either: there were some whines, even a bit of crying here and there. Kuroi Kaori was on the other side of the row, so Kisaragi couldn't hear how her interview went, but from what she could she, Kuroi didn't seem so downcast as Ganaha walked away, which gave Kisaragi some hope. If even one of them could become an idol after this, representing their school...

Of course, the most likely one to make it through was a little behind Kisaragi, in the second row. Saki waited as Ganaha's voice became louder, the woman steadily approaching with each conversation. Finally, Ganaha stepped in front of Maizono Sayaka. Kisaragi couldn't see Ganaha's face from the mirror, but she could see her friend's, tensing a bit, relieved at her confident expression.

"Name?" Ganaha demanded.

"Maizono Sayaka."

There was the typical sound of flipping paper as Ganaha muttered casually, "You have a boyfriend?"

Maizono shook her head, but Ganaha quickly replied, "You better not be lying. Someone like you probably has loads of admirers. You know, everyone's special friend..."

"E-eh?" Maizono gasped, eye's widening at the implication. Kisaragi felt her jaw drop at the accusatory comment. This woman was actually insinuating she was lying, despite not knowing her at all. Spite began to fill her being as she hoped Maizono would find success here.

As if she had said nothing, Ganaha moved along, looking over the clipboard, before snorting, "Pff, what's this? You want to be an idol so 'your smile can give strength to your fans'? Where'd you crib that crap from?" Kisaragi could only imagine Ganaha's smug face through Maizono's reaction, a displeased glare. The girl got angry so infrequently, Kisaragi felt intimidated for a moment.

However, Ganaha seemed unperturbed, snorting, "What's with that look? Smile, smile, that's what your 'fans' want, right?" Readjusting her clipboard, Ganaha cackled as she moved on to the next person, leaving Maizono standing there, the younger girl's arms trembling slightly, her fists clenched. If she of all people was having trouble in this stage, what hope did Kisaragi have? Was it even really worth it?

After the round of interviews, Ganaha had the two rows face each other. Ganaha began to speak to them as she paced one the floor in between the girls. "Alright, now that we're though all that...I can't help but see that some of you actually have some potential. _Some_. And for those of you that don't, I might still be able to whip you into shape. But that's only half the equation, the rest is going to be a lot of hard work and luck. At this stage…" Suddenly jabbing her finger at two nearby girls, who recoiled, Ganaha threatened, "I could easily replace you." Continuing her walk, she resumed her speech, saying, "Hope doesn't get you on stage, hard work does. Long hours of sessions and lots of gross sweat. That's the foundation! Music is usually handled by contracted writers, singing can be autotuned or lip-synced, being cute is why you're here in the first place. But the moves? The hard work here is gonna get you your dream position."

"Don't take that lightly though. Even if the stars friggin' align and you do make it, you'll be in the world's eye, where anyone can and will judge you. One bad rumor? You'll see it exploded onto tabloids. One flubbed line? You're the joke of imageboards. And with all the competition, here and outside, you can be sure someone's going to capitalize on it." As she moved by Kisaragi and Maizono, she suddenly turned on the blue haired girl, who winced as Ganaha stated, "If you falter even a little, you'll be left behind."

Waving her fingers like a conductor, she moved in front of the mirror, beckoning for the girls to turn to her. She finished, "So, with that in mind, we're going to work on that foundation. I'm going to teach you one of our more well-known choreographies: it hasn't been seen on stage in years, but it's not too hard to learn." Sticking two fingers into the edges of her mouth, Ganaha let out a shrill whistle. At the clear signal, the door opened, the air gusting for a second before the door was closed once more, Mai and Shiho stepping into the room.

Fanning herself, Shiho whined, "It's hooooot, Ganaha-ch-"

"Apapap! Shoosh!" Ganaha snapped. "You're here to teach, remember?" Ganaha said, clapping her hands. Mai and Shiho assembled next to the woman in front of the mirror as Ganaha continued, "So, here's how it's gonna work. You're all going to get split into groups of three. There are 27 of you, so that's nine groups. Each group will be preforming the three person routine for 'Go! Go! Fight-o!' The three of us are going to preform it once, then we'll be going around to help you groups along. Then, after three hours, you'll have to preform it yourselves." There were a few moans at the thought of being in this sweltering room for so long, Ganaha quickly quieted them, holding up her clipboard and taking all of the papers off, shuffling them before saying, "These are your groups!"

Taking the applications in groups of three, she began to sort the girls. The fates were not so fond of Kisaragi Saki: while Kuroi and Maizono were in the same group alongside a girl with mid length, purple hair, Kisaragi found herself with two of the other girls. Haneyama Ayaka had long black hair and a...unique face, but seemed energetic enough, while Takarada Tamaki's short brown hair hung to the bottom of her face, pushed away by a pink headband. The brief introduction was tinged with worry, Haneyama clearly being nervous while Takarada's open determination to succeed was only seemingly genuine.

After everyone was sorted, Ganaha, Mai, and Shiho made their way to the mirror, standing in front while the groups looked on, ready to observe. From the center, Ganaha, expression focused held up another remote, pointing it at the ceiling. After a second or two, a few beats of music played, to which Ganaha and the other two began to bounce to, finding a rhythm. When the music began to pick up, so did they.

Kisaragi was amazed: Mai and Shiho's competence didn't surprise her, but Ganaha preformed perfectly as well. They were so in sync one might have thought they were less a group and more a single being: the fact that they had no doubt known each other for years truly shined in their practice performance. The grace and accuracy of her moves made it unquestionable that she was indeed a Hope's Peak Student. The only flaw Kisaragi could find was her face: Mai and Shiho had relaxed and bright smiles, while Ganaha's at best was serene as she was lost in focus, but oftentimes she displayed a focused, intense look, which gave an impression that she didn't enjoy this in the least, yet given the lack of hesitance, Kisaragi couldn't help but feel that deep down, she really did enjoy it.

Upon the completion of the song, the three women stopped, relaxing their postures or wiping at their sweat. Kisaragi wasn't the only one impressed either: a couple girls broke into applause. Mai and Shiho smiled, but Ganaha put her foot down, exclaiming, "Oi, it's your turn you know." Clapping her hands, she said, "Quit gawking and get started! Like I said, we're going to go around and help, and don't worry, if I see any of you standing around and waiting for help, _I'll_ be sure to help!" At her words, some of the girls looked between the three, their choice as to whom they wanted guiding them being quite clear.

Not feeling confident, Kisaragi and her group tried to practice what bits they could remember from the performance. True to her word, Ganaha began to go around to the lollygagging groups and get the whipped into action. However, despite their efforts, the three lagged behind enough that Ganaha came around anyway. While Kisaragi had to admit she was able to learn quicker than she might have otherwise, she wasn't sure if the brutal comments were worth it.

As the hours went by, the idols to be began to get more tired from both exerting themselves and lack of water, Kisaragi included. After enough begging, Ganaha whined, "Fine! I'll get some, jeez." When the woman was gone, the atmosphere seemed to relax a bit for a few minutes until she returned with three bottles of water, handing them out to those who requested them. This was swiftly followed by the vocal complaints from some of the girls, including Takarada, who asked, "Where's ours?"

Ganaha scowled, "You didn't ask! And what do I look like, the water girl? Besides, you don't see me complaining." That silenced a few voices, but a few still had their desires, and Mai ended up going to get a few more bottles. Kisaragi didn't hesitate to ask, insisting the others get some too, to go at their full strength.

But some girls took Ganaha's lack of complaining as a sign that they didn't need water, and suffered for it. Less than an hour later, one of the girl's collapsed. Without even blinking, Ganaha waved for her group mates to pick her up, leading them out of the room. Ganaha returned a few minutes later without them, and Kisaragi did not see them again. Though she, and no doubt some of the others, were curious as to what had happened, no one dared ask.

After a short while more of practice, Ganaha clapped her hands, ordering, "All right, all right. It's come to my attention that...you guys are hinging on hopeless." There were numerous grumblings, so Ganaha began to caress her forehead, muttering, "The only way I can see this working is if we have you stay overnight.

Kuroi stammered, "Wh-what? Why not just have us take the bus again tomorrow?"

Ganaha snorted, "That wouldn't be worth the cost of the driver. Why not? This place is going to be your second home anyway: we've got food and stuff. If you don't like it, you can take your group and go!"

Just as she began to finish, one girl shouted, "Fine then! I don't one be in this room with you for one more second!" She began to make her way for the door, stomping out, hesitantly followed by her group, who seemed more uneasy, but they did not stop. With a few more displeased grumbles, the room continued to empty itself. Kisaragi felt like joining them, not sure how much more she could take, but looking over at a defiant Maizono Sayaka, she decided to stay. Even as girls were walking away from her to leave, she was still making motions with her arms, practicing, even without instruction. Kuroi and the third girl in their group weren't making moves for the door either.

Resolve strengthened, Kisaragi insisted, "I'm not giving up that easily."

Looking between Haneyama and Takarada, the shorter haired girl smiled and nodded, while Hanayama said, "Well, I wouldn't want to force you two to leave too."

Takarada smiled, "Why would you want to leave? You've been doing great!"

"R-really?" Hanayama asked. Kisaragi nodded, reaffirming the suggestion, making the girl blush a little.

"So, two groups, huh?" Ganaha sighed, interrupting. Kisaragi looked around to see that she was right: only Maizono, Kuroi, and their third group mate with medium length purple hair remained with Kisaragi's group, the Producer, and the former idols. Ganaha clicked her tongue, muttering, "Guess you guys are in, regardless of actual skill. This was a waste of time."

Mai jumped in, cheerily suggesting, "Now, now, maybe we should get something to eat and figure out what to do after a quick break?" Kisaragi's heart jumped at the thought of food, and most of the others expressed satisfaction at the idea.

Shiho added, "A shower or bath might be good too, for later."

"One second!" A voice came from the mouth of Maizono Sayaka. As the eyes of the three woman turned to her, she began, "So...if we're in, that's great and all, but we still get a chance to show off the results of our practice, right?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Ganaha sighed, "I guess, not like we have much better to do..." Uncertain of how she'd preform Kisaragi hoped that their performance would change anything for the worst...

An hour or so later, after a meal ruined only by the smell of sweat, the group returned to the practice room, the air conditioning restored once again. Then, after a brief rehearsal, each of the two remaining groups preformed. Maizono's was first, and Kisaragi was glad to see that her insistence to preform was not for no reason: she nailed it, Kuroi and the other girl (whom Kisaragi had learned was called Shijou Tsukasa) were definitely above average as well. Mai and Shiho clapped as they finished, but Ganaha didn't even blink, simply jotting a few things down before waving, "Next..."

Swallowing, Kisaragi made her way to the front with Haneyama and Takarada. With the click of a button, the music began to start up again, and Kisaragi found herself in motion. Ignoring her fatigue, she put everything she had into preforming. After seeing both the group of seniors and her two classmates at it, she couldn't help but feel inadequate. While Haneyama and Takarada seemed to have less trouble, Kisaragi knew her expression was probably strained. Upon finishing the song with the strike of a pose, the music stopped, and Kisaragi felt herself loosen, slouching a bit as she tried to catch her breath. Ganaha wordlessly going at her clipboard with a pen, before sighing unenthusiastically, "Well, that's it I guess."

Mai smiled, nodding, "Let's hit those showers!" Pointing her finger, she began to lead the way outside, the others following after.

Takarada asked inquisitively, "Er, are we still staying overnight?"

Ganaha mumbled, "I guess..."

Shiho sighed, "Ganahaaaaaa-saaaaaaan..." Turning to the juniors, she giggled, "Don't mind her, this was all planned!"

"Eh?" Came the gasps from some of the others. Ganaha shot a look at Shiho, before Mai moved in, grabbing Ganaha by the shoulders, leaning in a whispering something in her ear.

Shiho insisted ominously, "All will be obvious soon!"

After a short bit of walking, the girls found themselves at a nearby public bathhouse. The clerk manning the counter seemed to know Ganaha, waving them forwards immediately. The girls took some time to get changed, before entering the bath proper after rinsing themselves off. They were alone at the moment this evening, which gave them a chance to relax. Kisaragi was feeling relieved the moment she entered the large bath, knowing she was going to feel sore tomorrow.

As everyone assembled, Kisaragi saw that Ganaha had loosened considerably, a relieved smile creeping onto her face. For a moment, it looked as odd as a pig with wings. Paddling over, Shiho giggled, "There it is, the rare and elusive Super High School Level Producer smile drop! It has a 0.00001% to drop after Intense Level encounters!"

Mai snorted, "You and your nerdy references..."

Ganaha grumbled, "I smile more often than that! Jeez..." Beckoning the juniors over, she began, "Well, I guess I should explain myself...being an idol sucks!" Not blinking at the incredulous stares, she began, "Really! Sure, you'll have a few good fans, but most of them are gonna be creeps. Then you're gonna have rivals: let's face it, girls are mean. They're gonna take every opportunity to belittle you. I'm not gonna pretend I know everything that goes on at 113 Pro when I'm not looking, but you'll be meeting other idol groups from other companies too. And let's face it, if you can handle me at my almost-worst, you can handle anyone else."

'A-almost worst'? Kisaragi was getting worried for a brief moment.

Ganaha continued, "Oh yeah, and cooperation is a must. That's why I put the whole 'one person leaves than everyone goes' thing. I do feel a little bad about some of the ones who left because one of the others in their group did, but not one of them begged for me to let them stay anyway, so screw them. Oh, and when you think one of your partners needs a drink of water, give her some goddamn water! I mean, that one girl was stubborn, but it didn't even cross the minds of her group."

Rubbing her temple, Ganaha let out another sigh, before finishing, "Anyway, last thing I wanna say is unexpected shit is gonna happen. We might be stuck in traffic on our way to a concert, injured in rehearsal gone wrong, jumped by a mob of ugly fans. That stuff's the hardest: you can't know how someone is going to act in an unexpected situation, but you guys, no matter the reason, are the only ones who could agree that sleeping on a stranger's mat was worth it if it meant being an idol, and if the others were too petty to stay with a choice like that, then they'll never be on stage." At her explanation, Kisaragi couldn't help but agree. Maybe Kisaragi was just too absentminded to really care, but...she was here, wasn't she?

Maybe this would work after all.

_The next day, the six new idols met their peers, trained idols their age from around the country. Their training began in full, though it slowed when school began again. Ganaha had big visions for the group: it was like a test for the Producer, the nobodies worked into a star team in just months. But the girls underestimated the Producer, and she was found wanting, adding an edge to the idea to get them motivated: one of the six would be cut, and she swore it was no bluff. Kisaragi found herself fearful, putting in more effort, but she was not the one most fearful about the axe..._

* * *

_October 25th, 2009_

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!"

"What's the point!? She's just going to crush my dreams! That's all she's been doing since we started this!"

Kisaragi Saki frowned as she saw the despair tainted face of Maizono Sayaka, her eyes wide with fear overtop of ugly bags, hands scratching at her head roughly as she sat on the edge of her bed. How much sleep did she find last night? Little to none, no doubt. She hadn't answered her phone since yesterday after practice, when Ganaha Eriko promised she was announcing the cut on Sunday: today. Kisaragi herself hadn't gotten much sleep for the exact same reasons, but even she hadn't been this distraught, despite having all the more reason to.

But perhaps the reasons to lose composure weren't the problem here, those of being ejected from the best chance of being an idol they'd get. It was what Kisaragi and Maizono had to lose from Ganaha's choice. Kisaragi would be disappointed, but in the end, she only got into this because of the others, though she had some talent for singing, while to Maizono it seemed like everything.

Kisaragi shook her head, finally replying, "It's not you who's going to get cut! It's me! Definitely me! Sure, I can sing better than the others except you and Shijou, but I suck at learning choreography, and I'm not cute at all!"

Maizono froze, before shakily replying, "Th-that's not true! If you keep going, I know you'll do well, and I'm sure Ganaha-san thinks the same way."

Kisaragi crossed her arms over her chest, grumbling, "Oh, _now_ you're interested in what she wants to say."

Maizono flinched, before replying, "That's...not fair."

Kisaragi insisted, "I think it's perfectly fair! It's not like Ganaha has known either of us longer than the other. And she has no reason to choose because of personal feelings, she'd be shooting herself in the foot!" Grabbing Maizono by the wrist, she said, "Now come on, let's go!"

This time, Maizono did not deny, though she didn't exactly consent either, simply being dragged along. Even when they returned to 113 Pro, entering the common room to find the other four and Ganaha waiting for them, she did not resist or try to flee. She simply awaited judgment.

Scanning the room, Ganaha Eriko in her usual suit, skirt, and heels looked over each of the six, before beginning, "Well, now that we're all here..." Standing, she spoke, "So, It's felt like a long three months trying to whip you into shape, but you know what? You've been doing pretty all right so far! Sure, you haven't had any time to shine in front of fans yet, but it's coming, and soon. I almost don't want to cut any of you, but choreographing with a center and an even number makes me want to die, and it did a good job at getting you motivated, so I think it'd be cheap to back out of it now." There was no response, the girls tense as they waited for the verdict. Ganaha took a breath, before saying, "Well, sorry Kisaragi: you probably won't be dancing with the others on stage."

As the girl next to her took in a breath, Kisaragi felt a tinge of disappoint, smiling, "Well, it was fun, I guess. I'll see you later, guys." As she looked around at the frowns from the others, she didn't really feel as bad as she expected she would: she had their numbers, so they still might be able to hang out, but when they got famous...oh, there it was, now it started to hurt.

"Huh? Where do you think you're going?" Ganaha frowned.

Kisaragi blinked, "Huh?"

Ganaha's look hardened, "What, did you decide to leave since you're not my front runner?"

Kisaragi stammered, "Eh? You mean I'm still..."

"An idol?" Ganaha finished. "Doy, I never said I was kicking you out goofball." The room's mood seemed to darken as Ganaha became a conduit for the negative energy. Ganaha rubbed her temple, insisting, "Look, I said its fine to pretend to be dumb for cuteness points, but that's for the fans! You shouldn't do it normally!" As the energy seemed to intensify. Ganaha stamped her feet, grumbling, "Don't you get mad at me cause you didn't understand what I said!" Turning on her heel, she made her way out giving a halfhearted wave.

With the Producer gone, Maizono turned to Kisaragi, bowing lightly, before saying, "Th-thank you for bringing me here. I'm sorry I overreacted, I didn't know...if I had gotten cut though, I think I'd be fine. Big stage in an auditorium or a little one in a café, it doesn't really matter to me."

Kisaragi returned the smile, insisting, "It's fine, and since I get to be an idol anyway, it's perfect! I'll be cheering you guys on."

Kuroi added, "You better, cause we'll be doing the same for you whenever you catch your break."

Takarada smiled, "It might be sooner than we think!"

Haneyama returned to the original point, saying, "Er, congratulations to everyone else though: we made it!"

Kisaragi nodded, "Of course."

Before the conversation could finish though, Maizono tensed, before mumbling, "But…there's something I need to make absolutely clear though..." Before Kisaragi could even think, Maizono made her way out of the common room, slipping through the door.

Curiosity unrelenting, Kisaragi made to follow, and heard the others skulking behind her. They walked until they reached Ganaha's office, Maizono knocking on the door, answered by Ganaha's lazy beckoning of, "Come in..."

Maizono entered without hesitation, closing the door behind her. Kisaragi snuck over, putting her ear on the door, followed by Kuroi, who was stooped lower, the others standing by idly.

Though they could not see, Kisaragi and Kuroi could hear the conversation within, holding their breath.

Maizono began, "Th-thank you for the opportunity but...why?"

Ganaha replied, "Well, Kisaragi has her good points, but overall I think I made the right choice. Plus, her white hair kinda clashes with the outfits I've got planned." Kisaragi felt her eye twitch at the thought.

"Not that," Maizono muttered. Raising her voice, she explained, "I thought for sure I was going to get cut. I mean, I know you don't like me: you never help me or give me advice except to tell me how I've messed up. You're always laughing at my dream or bring up the guys in my class even if you don't know them. It's...it's...awful! What's wrong with having dreams!? Or guys you like! You...you have no right to say those things! I've never ever fallen out of step like that, not even once!"

Ganaha clicked her tongue, insisting, "Not once _yet_."

"_Ever_," Maizono said forcefully.

Ganaha groaned, before going on, "You're so...ugh, come on. You think I don't like you!? There's a damn good reason I act like I do to you. How do you do in school? You're super popular right? Bet your grades are 'consistently above average' and your sportiness is 'clumsy but cute, and passable to boot'."

"E-eh?" Maizono gasped. Kisaragi was worried for a second, it was so scarily accurate. Kuroi and Kisaragi traded glances, confirming that neither of them had said anything...so how did Ganaha know?

Ganaha continued, "I've seen this before once. I was younger, just started going to Hope's Peak when a girl dropped in my lap, a lot like you. Pretty, cute, popular, not too dumb, and desperate to be an idol. So I did everything I could, and to no one's surprise, she got pretty big for a short while, before suddenly dropping from the scene altogether and fading into obscurity."

"She was a success, but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted everything! Idol popularity, boys, freedom to do everything she wanted. And me being younger and stupider, figured 'hey, if she's successful, she can do what she wants'. But then she got lazy, skipping practice, spending long nights with rich suitors... She was becoming such a pain in the ass that I started losing hair I was so stressed. Then, one of my classmates noticed, got the brief version, and gave me an option I didn't want to consider. Next day I terminated her."

Even through the door, Kisaragi could tell that Maizono was clearly flabbergasted, "I...I wouldn't."

"Oh, you think so huh!?" Ganaha suddenly spouted. "Neither did she, until she got everything she ever wanted to her served on a platter. It's human nature to want, and when you get what you want, you just want more. No one's ever really content with that. But if you earn it? That's different. That boy you like? How would you feel if he just came up and confessed to you out of the blue? Isn't part of what makes him interesting to you the fact you don't know what he feels about you?"

"Uhmm," Maizono mumbled.

Ganaha blurted, "Eh, I don't really if there's anyone you like, but that's not the point." Changing her tone to one more sincere, Ganaha finished, "The point is, if I make you feel like you've earned the spot on that stage, you're more likely to stay there. I'm not losing another golden idol..."

There was a moment of silence, which ended with Maizono's understanding, "Ganaha-san..."

"Huh? What are you still doing here? Leave," Ganaha said swiftly. Kisaragi gagged on her spit. Guess some things were never going to truly change.

Backing away from the door, Kisaragi and Kuroi moved a little further down the hall, the door opening, Maizono stepping out, her face bowed slightly. The girl quickly shook her head before slapping her cheeks lightly, looking up at the others with one of her perfect smiles, before offering, "Er, let's get some practice done!" Bounding over to Kisaragi, Maizono took the girl's hand, adding, "And don't think you can weasel out just because you're not going to be on stage as quickly!"

Returning the smile, Kisaragi nodded, grateful to have such a friend.

_Within a few short months, Maizono Sayaka, Kuroi Kaori, Haneyama Ayaka, Shijou Tsukasa, and Takarada Tamaki had their stage debut. In no time at all, their popularity skyrocketed, smashing records under Ganaha's guidance, Kisaragi cheering them on from the sidelines. Maizono was unquestionably a major factor as well, to the point where she received a letter from Hope's Peak Academy in spring, accepting her as the Super High School Level Idol. In the next year, she would continue to grow, while Kisaragi found a small level of success elsewhere in the unit, never regretting becoming an idol for a second._

_Then, all of the days of practice and light filled stages were gone in an instant. Hope's Peak became a shelter surrounded by deepening pools of blood and mounting piles of bodies. Maizono survived within its confines, but in a bizarre stroke of luck, Kisaragi kept her freedom due to Ganaha's choice: the rest of her friends in 113 Pro, Maizono's fellows in the band, we abducted for nothing more than a Despair inducing photo op in the next year. Ganaha was able to keep some of 113 Pro alive with help from her friends in the 63rd_ _Class, later joining Future Foundation. Kisaragi and the rest of the lucky former idols would work in keeping morale up, their smiles somehow helping no matter how forced they were._

_When the Killing Game began and the first Trial came and went, Ganaha briefly risked falling to Despair, too distraught over Maizono's death, largely figuring herself as a major cause. But she lived, as did Kisaragi, who shared the story with those curious about Maizono, particularly with Naegi Makoto, whom had no objections to learning more about the Idol whom he had grown close to in such a short time._

* * *

_**Debater**_

_**February 17th, 2010**_

"It was a good race, no need to be frustrated."

"Oh? Do I look upset to you?"

"Well, at least you're a shoe-in for Minister of Justice. That leaves Hatoyama with Defense and-"

"I'm telling you, there's no need to comfort me..."

Getting displeased with the old politicians speaking down to him, the man in his black suit, dark blue bangs covering his gray left eye, brushed the graying hair over his ears, before turning away, taking a few steps on the pristine red carpet. Readjusting his suit coat, Sanada Shinji looked up at one of the windows, awaiting the arrival of the victor.

The competition, of course, was the election for Prime Minister: the ballots of the House of Representatives and the House of Councilors had been counted a handful of hours ago. Sanada Shinji had garnered 38% of the Councilor's ballot and a similarly impressive 42% from the Representatives. With the vote split between more than a dozen candidates, the size of those numbers was almost unheard of.

But _him_?

That _aberration_.

'It was a good race', one of the candidates, with less than 5% of the vote combined, Abe Daisuke said. That was ridiculous.

Sanada Shinzo made off with 45% of the Representative vote and 52% with the Councilors. Never before had so few candidates dominated with such high numbers. Everyone in the country knew their names: almost 32 years ago they were both accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as twin Super High School Level Debaters of the 45th Class, but this year, the two had reached celebrity levels of fame, their world class debates practically redefined the subjects they discussed, and yet the common man could still tune in at any second and be on the same page as the orators in moments. That was the level they'd reached, a staggering peak.

But only one could win, that was just how it worked. And Shinji had lost to his brother before, so there was no reason to be frustrated.

But for some reason, every time that face came into his head, he couldn't help but feel fury.

As the room began to bustle, he calmed himself, preparing to flash a photogenic smile. He could hear the bustling from outside as the new Prime Minister arrived from outside, swarmed by a number of journalists and photographers. Reaching the group of politicians Shinzo went to each of them with a hand to shake, offering them a few words. Even through the bustle, Shinji could hear his words as he got closer.

"Mori-san, you went down with grace, you might find yourself a place in my Cabinet."

"Ah, Abe-san! With one obvious exception, you were the only one to trip me up even once in debate: you deserved more votes."

After running the gamut, Shinzo finally came face to face with Shinji, raising his hand. The two leading politicians grasped hands, each facing their mirror image, illuminated by countless flashing lights of those wanting to capture the finale of this chapter in perhaps one of the greatest rivalries in politics. With a smile, Shinzo chortled, "Well, better luck next time, I suppose."

As his twin let go of his hand, Shinji couldn't help but to stand in his spot, unmoving, every ounce of his being focused on keeping his feelings in check. That smug smile...

Shinji desired nothing more but to have that look on his own face one day.

* * *

Hours later, the curtain of night had fallen over Tokyo. Sanada Shinji once again found himself at home on his bed, leaning against the backboard. His tie and suit coat were hanging up, but he himself remained in his suit, his hands idle. At his side was none other than his wife, Sanada Misato, her hair long and black, her figure still somewhat shapely, the only signs of age being a few wrinkles her and there. Of course, few but Sanada Shinji knew, but she hid her gray hairs with whatever dye she needed. While she read her book in silence, Shinji only stared, his dead gray eyes locked on the wall. In his mind, every step leading to the day was replayed in his mind as he tried to find his misstep.

Shinji jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over to Misato, her face plain with concern, he began, "I'm just a little tired, is all. It's been a long day."

Inching a bit closer Misato's hand went for the top button of his shirt, and she began, "It's only nine..." as she began to slowly undo his shirt, she let out a warm breath, suggesting, "Maybe you could stay up a little longer~"

At her suggestion, Shinji briefly considered it, but raised his hand, grabbing her by the wrist and pushing her hands away, spitting, "I don't need your pity, I'm getting a drink." Turning his torso, he threw his legs over the side of the bed before standing, not wanting to look at his wife as he left.

He was being unreasonable and he knew it. He couldn't bear to look at her hurt expression. She was more than he'd ever asked for, or even deserved. Heading through the hall and down the stairs of their lavish home, he reached the cabinet in their well-stocked kitchen, nabbing a half-empty bottle of pricey whiskey from one enjoyable night and moving to the table after snagging a clear, stout glass, filling the base before draining it in one gulp, letting out a raspy gasp as he drank the liquid.

Slamming the cup down Shinji began to refill it as he tried to discern what made this time so different. A whole life had been spent in contest with Sanada Shinzo: 49 years! What was one more loss?

Taking his next shot, he sipped about half of it, before letting out a snort and slamming the cup down, the scant contents sloshing about. This display...embarrassing! He was more dignified than that! He did not lose! He had no reason to act like this! Leaving his glass, he stood forcefully, fully intending to enjoy some company with his wife after a quick cleanup.

Rubbing his face, he stomped to the lower bathroom, flipping on the lights ad closing the door. Turning the knob, he wet his hands before wiping his face. Shaking his head, he felt his bangs wave about as he looked up at the mirror.

Shinzo stared back.

Not even in the privacy of his home could he escape that face.

His anger flared as flashes of that handshake burned in his mind. He sneered at his brother's image, but the sight that stared back calmed him. His brother had never showed such rage at him, because Shinji had never so thoroughly trounced him. At the idea of that changing, Shinji calmed, smugly smiling back.

But the face did as well, becoming much more familiar to him.

Shinji's hand shot towards a stone soap basin, lifting it. The scented red bar slipped out as he pulled his hand back, shooting the piece of stone into the mirror, a crash echoing throughout the room. The stone bounced around in the sink, being followed by a few pieces of glass. Putting his back to the wall opposite the sink, sliding down to a sitting position.

Running his hands through his hair it truly began to sink in. Not once. Not in 49 years had Shinji ever once had the edge of her brother in their supposed Talent. And since going to Hope's Peak Academy, that was all he was ever worth: his skill as a Debater.

But why? Why was he considered so Talented when in truth, he was so weak? He'd considered that answer long ago.

Two children train to become swordsman far out in the country. They duel often: one hundred thousand fights and one hundred thousand victories for one party, a talented genius, and one hundred thousand losses for his friend, going with nothing but hard work and determination. Upon going their separate ways, they each find themselves winning against other opponents. The talented one wins regardless, but the untalented one had no small amount of skill, slowly but surely accumulated against a powerful opponent.

In a cheap children's manga, the untalented one would win out in the end when the talented one first taste defeat and shattered, or being bested in a contest of character.

But this was reality. Shinzo would continue to succeed as he always had, while Shinji would have to settle for runner up.

Darkness tinged his thoughts: how many times had he fantasized his brother's death? Since they broke into politics? College? High School? Middle School? This morning?

After a short while of his moping, there was a knock on the door, Misato's worried voice asking, "Dear, are you hurt?"

"I'm alright, thank you..." Shinji replied.

There was a moment, and Misato replied, "Do you need anything?"

Feeling his mouth twitch with amusement, Shinji could only answer, "A haircut."

_Fate would continue to twist Shinji's life around. While he did receive the desired haircut and even the position of Minister of Justice, the world as he knew it came to a rushed close around a year after the frenzied election. By some goodly graces, he and his wife survived to see the birth of Future Foundation, partially headed by Sanada Shinzo. As his brother found himself demonized for his position during the Worst Incident, Shinji couldn't help but to offer the smug smile he had always wanted to._

* * *

_**Astronaut Candidate**_

_**June 20th, 2010**_

"Today we're coming to you live from Houston, Texas on a historic day. Behind us is the launch site, but joining us today is one of its passengers, Ryunosuke Tamura. He's only a junior next to the men and women who will be joining him on his trip to the International Space Station, but at age 23 going on 24, it's no surprise when he's set to secure a new record as the youngest astronaut in space. But as a former student of Japan's Hope's Peak Academy, it was less of a question as to 'if' but rather 'when'."

Turning to the man next to her, the reported asked, "Would you like to say a few things, Mr. Tamura? Tells us about what brings you here."

The man smiled, scratching his clean shaven chin and closing one of his orange eyes as he said, "A good question. Well, to stay simple, I happened to study some biology in school, and I'm also familiar with a space tourist coming along, also from Hope's Peak Academy's 72nd Class. Given that I am fluent in both Japanese and English, I'll be there as both an assistant and interpreter for her stay. Her trip has been sponsored by Hope's Peak Academy, so the pressure is on, one might say."

"And Miss Yoshikawa just so happens to be the youngest space tourist in history, breaking yet another record today," the reporter chimed in. She wondered aloud, "What's your relation to the genius Biologist?"

Tamura pondered for a moment, before saying, "Well, she doesn't speak a word of English...but even so, my crewmates do, so let's just hold that thought until our return, shall we?"

"A mysterious answer, but now I want to see you on your return trip if I don't cover it myself!" the reporter replied.

After a short laugh, Tamura began, "Thank you for the support, but I did want to say something about that question, what brings me here. I have a friend studying very hard back in Japan, who's no doubt watching right now. I've fulfilled my end of our promise, but he still has some way to go. I just want to show my support." Switching to his native language, Tamura stated, "Oi, don't get relaxed because it's early in the school year, you're closer to graduating than you think, don't let it sneak up on you!"

Blinking at the foreign tongue, the reporter could only say, "Well, that sounded...inspiring! That was Ryunosuke Tamura, next, we're going to get a word from the senior astronaut on deck, followed by..."

Several hours later, Tamura was fully situated in the cockpit of the rocket, dozens of feet above the ground below, his back horizontal as he performed some of the last checks. Looking over at the only pair of idle hands of the five people in the seats, he smiled at the nervous face within, the medium length brown hair and the purple eyes. Seeing Tamura, Yoshikawa Kanade smiled, admitting, "My heart's beating so fast, but I'm not sure I'm excited or afraid..."

Tamura laughed, "That's usual, don't worry. Just wait a little longer. I feel the same way." Tamura wasn't being entirely truthful of course, it was little different than the simulations to him. Still hoping to reassure Yoshikawa, he switched to English, asking his fellow astronauts, "Isn't that right guys?"

His senior laughed, "Nope, still don't understand a word of Japanese."

"Baka."

"Oh shush."

Tamura went back to his earlier point, asking, "Just say something reassuring to her, like you mean it."

His peers complied, "No need to be afraid!"

"I've done this before, it's no different than riding a car back and forth from work."

"We probably won't die in a horrible explosion."

"Dammit Juan."

The four English speakers let out some laughter, quieting down as Tamura turned back to a confused, but slightly more relieved Yoshikawa, the two smiling at each other. Yoshikawa seemed to blush a little as she wondered aloud, "Why is my heart beating now?"

Tamura said confidently, "Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure it'll settle when we see the view." With one more nod from her, Tamura diverted his attention back to his tasks, doing his best not to be distracted by his anticipation for the return, when he would finally confess his love after 6 years of dear friendship.

_After a number of successful experiments on the ISS and a safe return, Tamura was able to confess, Yoshikawa accepting after the initial surprise with no hesitation. Finally able to start the family he longed for, he continued to strengthen their relationship. However, it was too good to last. In less than a year, the Worst Incident began. Tamura's only solace in the horror was that through some miracle, he was able to protect Yoshikawa, keeping her alive until the present day._

_Tamura Ryunosuke married her in an unofficial ceremony half a year after the death of Enoshima Junko. He is currently survived by Tamura Kanade and their several month old daughter, Tamura Yuki._

* * *

_**Superhero**_

_**May 24th, 2011**_

In leaps and bounds, a gold streak flashed over the city of Yokohama. The port town had seen better says: The Worst Incident had caused mass rioting, and it was beginning to fall. The icon Marine Tower was leaning, daring to crumble into the sea, fires burned uncontrolled, screams of anguish, desperation, and anger echoed throughout.

It was a war, and Ishihara Jouji felt like he was the only soldier on his side.

Donning his cape for the first time in years, the hero could not sit idly by and pray things would just get better. His muscles and joints seemed to desire respite, starting to become sore from his movement, but he overrode that through adrenaline and spirit. He'd heard whispers of Hope's Peak Students trying to organize, but almost as quickly as they did, they were killed or otherwise silenced, through sheer unfortunate chance or a targeted assault by Super High School Level Despair.

But Ishihara Jouji wasn't one to shy from danger: no, in fact, he preferred it. And this was his opportunity: the world needed a symbol they could look up too in these dark times. Ishihara had regretted his decision to reveal his identity. A simple public statement would had sufficed to keep the reckless from getting hurt, but he'd convinced himself it wasn't enough in his foolish youth. And after three and a half decades, the middle aged man only prayed his edge had not dulled too much. He already had enough trouble fitting into his old costume...

Hearing one nearby, helpless scream for aid, Gold Dragon, changed course, spotting a few men surrounding what appeared to be a couple, on brown haired man standing between a prone woman and the assailants. Gold Dragon glided in, his booted foot planting itself into the face of one man, who dropped like a stone from the blow, his knife clattering on the pavement. Gold Dragon stood proudly, his voice cracking as he deepened it from lack of practice as he shouted, "Begone! This is your only warning."

One of the men in the back fired a pistol, the bullet grazing Gold Dragon, causing a burn. It flew passed him, the man he was defending falling to his rear in surprise, the woman cowering. Buckling his feet, Gold Dragon sprung into a charge, painfully blocking a pipe from one of the attackers as the gun wielding man lowered his weapon. Unable to split his focus too much, Ishihara ducked as one person swung a chain his way, which smacked the pipe wielder in his face. Shifting his footwork, Ishihara shuffled back, elbowing the chain wielder in the nose, bloodying it and knocking him to the ground. As the pipe wielding recovered, Ishihara hopped up, slamming both of his feet into the man, dropping him as well.

Landing, he climbed to his feet, taking deep breaths as he looked over his shoulder at the gunner, who had sunk to his knees. Turning, he took a few strong steps over, demanding: "Yield."

In awe, the pistol wielder muttered, "It's you! It's really you..." As Gold Dragon nodded, his eyes widened behind his mask as the other man raised his pistol, aiming directly at his own head, his sleeve falling, revealing a gold colored watch, one of the many pieces of memorabilia capitalizing on the hero's fame some time ago. Tears welled up in the attackers eyes as he sobbed, "I'm sorry, I made a mistake."

Gold Dragon was speechless, only raising his arm to try and stop the man as the thug pulled the trigger. His arm slumping back, Gold Dragon swallowed his revulsion as the body slumped to the ground, blood beginning to pool. His mind couldn't help but imagine the possibilities as he stared at the body, no doubt a former fan, having been crushed into Despair, only to realize his fault as he saw the hero in person for likely the first time.

Why couldn't it just be simple?

_Despite his age, Ishihara Jouji would continue to fight for justice, saving as many lives as he could, eventually joining Future Foundation. He rescued a number of men and woman who would become Future Foundation recruits, such as Asumi Haruka, Uzatei Kotetsu, and Furugori Yasuo. His common goodbye, 'Stay well' was adopted by some members of the organization whom admired him, young and old alike._

* * *

_**Environmentalist**_

_**October 1st, 2011**_

Far underneath black skies and a cloud of wretched smelling rain, a small group waked their path through a dead forest, many of the trees charred black, while others simply cracked and dried. Flashlights illuminated the area around them, the beams glinting in the filthy rain. The air itself was hazy from pollution, partially obscuring the men and women, who were cloaked in thick black raincoats, their faces hidden in bulky gas masks. As their feet squashed about in the mud, their arms bounced from the straps on their shoulders: rifles, heavy weaponry, but standard in the current times.

After stepping a bit too deeply in the mud, one of the men removed the foot with a squelch, before moaning, "Are we getting close? This place is depressing."

From the head of the group, one calm voice said, "Not yet, we're still a few hours off."

From behind him, another man, flashlight in one hand and a hook taking place of the other, added, "The place we're looking for is far greener, have some hope."

"Yes sir..."

After the brief conversation, the group continued to walk, but there was little change in their environment until a few hours later, when the haze began to thin. The group failed to notice it, however, until they found the miraculous: trees in a state of recovery.

Confident, the leader of the group stated, "Now we must be getting close..."

The younger one towards the back said excitedly, "Oh man, fresh air! I can't friggin wait!"

Shaking his head, the man with the hook for a hand warned, "Don't take off that mask quite yet..."

"I know, I know..."

With a bit more walking, the group began to get a bit deeper into the forest, but among the healing trees were bodies of the dead, half rotted, worn firearms at their side and arrows in their gut. Some were quite fresh.

The leader of the group couldn't help but to move to one of the bodies, beginning, "It seems mutilated, but the death was quick. If these are people who've fallen to despair, I don't think we have much to worry about."

Before he could continue, a voice echoed throughout the area, demanding, "You have no business in these parts. Leave, or join them as fertilizer."

Flashlights waving around the group tried to find the source of the voice, but there was nothing to be seen. The leader called from above the corpse, "I would disagree. I desire to speak with you or your leader."

"Those guns and masks say otherwise," the voice replied.

"Point taken," the man with the hook noted. Turning to the others, he pointed out, "The air should be a bit breathable here..."

Taking the lead, the man nearest to the corpse complied, removing his mask and hook, revealing a head of black hair framing his stern face and a pair of glasses. Oonishi Mahiro nodded to the others, who began to comply.

The last to remove his mask was the man with the hook for a hand, revealing a slicked back head of gold hair, an eyepatch over his right eye, partially covering a scar underneath. Kirifuji Yuuji said, "Very well, we have complied."

After a moment, the voice replied, "So, you are not who I believe, therefore, you can go with your lives."

Oonishi stated firmly, "I will not: I feel that our discussion is of great importance."

"I disagree: leave, before I change my mind." Getting antsy, some of the others reached for their weapons.

Kirifuji snapped at them, "Don't you dare!"

Oonishi stated at the voice, "Your choice here can make the difference to hundreds of lives, a dwindling resource."

There was a moment of silence, before the voice responded, "Lives are no resource, and someone who thinks that way doesn't deserve to talk." There was the tightening of a bowstring, and the group tensed. The voice threatened, "The next one to talk will not leave unharmed."

"Be reasonable!" Oonishi requested, raising his voice.

His words were punctuated by the whistling of an arrow, cutting through the haze and nailing itself in Oonishi's side. The former Hope's Peak Student crumpled, grunting as he collapsed to the ground. As some of the others went for their weapons, Kirifuji snarled, "What did I say!?" The glare from the intimidating man froze them, and he went to Oonishi's side, grimacing as he looked at the wound, unable to do much with only one hand.

"You've received my warning in full: leave," the voice demanded.

Kirifuji snorted, "I refuse. Finish the job if you want us to be out of your hair. I will not be leaving without my friend, but now he is far too injured to move very far. He won't make it back to Base." The voice was silent, so Kirifuji continued, "We're upperclassmen of yours, working to rebuild the world so that its young may have a Future. You can help us, Andou."

There was a sharp intake of breath, then nothing for a few moments, until a figure dropped from one of the trees. A handmade bow in her hands, and arrow already knocked, a quiver at her hip, the short girl stepped forwards. Her teal hair was staggeringly long, wild, and ratty. Her dark green eyes held an intense look, and she wore a ragged light cloak, which ended jaggedly at her knees, the rest of her legs and feet being bare, stained with dirt and mud. The 75th Class Super High School Level Environmentalist, Andou Moriko, asked, "How did you know it was me?"

Kirifuji answered quickly, "An underling wouldn't have the authority to turn away others after demanding to speak with a leader, and the rumors of your presence are one of the reasons we're here. We should talk, but not before my friend is taken care of."

Looking over at the fallen man, now passed out, Andou nodded, sticking two fingers into her mouth and letting out a shrill whistle. In moments, the forest seemed to move as a small number of people came into view, keeping back. Andou ordered, "Akuba, Sakurano, get a stretcher. Uma-chan, you're better a first aid..." Complying, a boy with tanned skin, bushy eyebrows, and curly black hair came forth, going to work without question.

The situation resolved, the members of Future Foundation were taken deeper into the forest. As they walked, the foliage became progressively greener. Despite the incurred injury, the moods of Oonishi's troupe were improved upon the view. How long had it been since the saw such greenery, Kirifuji wondered.

Finally, they arrived at an encampment. It was dotted with overhangs made from leaves or taken from what was once a tarp or tent. Fire pits, beds, it was a fully-fledged community: small, but thriving. Kirifuji felt his heart warmed to see the occasional smile from one of the people here, even though they tended to fade into looks of worried inquisitiveness at the sight of him. His good eye was almost moved to tears when he believed her heard the crying of a baby: as dingy as the place was, it was far more beautiful than much of the rest of the country, Kirifuji having seen enough of death and ruin.

While Oonishi was taken aside, the others left under one vacant overhang, Kirifuji was led deeper, into a small cave under a massive tree. It wasn't that deep, but he froze upon coming within sight of the other being to share Andou's personal quarters. Lying among the books, photos, and low burning lamps was an imposing black bear, lying on its side, its head craned up, sniffing the air as it looked towards Kirifuji. Andou stroked its head, and the bear calmed, lying back down. Sitting next to it, Andou began, "It's been harder and harder to find food for him."

"We have food," Kirifuji began as he dared to take a seat, sitting cross-legged on the dirt across from Andou and her pet. Kirifuji explained, "We've secured a number of warehouses containing a plethora of canned goods, and we have a former Super High School Level Farmer in our midst."

Andou studied him a moment, before noting, "We have food, some grown ourselves, just no meat. I don't like it myself, but I understand the needs of animals" Sitting down herself, leaning on her animal companion, asking, "What are you proposing?"

Kirifuji continued, "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Members of Super High School Level Despair have attempted to destroy what you have worked to have, as they have us."

Andou asked, "And you are? Former Hope's Peak Students?"

Kirifuji nodded, "I myself was in the 59th Class, my Talent being in the domain of Economical knowledge. Though the subtleties created by government are no longer, bartering is as old as humanity itself. We have much to offer each other. With Mahiro out of commission, I speak for Future Foundation."

Andou thought for a moment, before replying, "I've heard of them."

Noting she didn't seem so enthusiastic, Kirifuji began, "I know you've lost much these past months. With a passion for Environmentalism, seeing so much you've worked for gone in an instant must be horrible. But that's why we would like your help: your expertise and passion mean you would be an excellent ally. Preserving what may be lost is second on our list after preserving life."

Andou thought for a moment, before nodding, "I suppose I can hear you out, at least. Then I shall discuss what you've said with my people. If we decide not to accept your help, then you promise to leave and never return?"

Kirifuji stated, "Our goal is to see you thrive: we both work towards the Future, we are no enemies of yours."

Taking a deep breath, Andou said, "Very well, I'm probably going to have more than a few questions: purifying the air and water is perhaps my largest concern. Breeding animals to regulate the food chain will come later, but some data collection on animal populations would be nice. Reforestation would come alongside air purification..."

The girl continued on her tangent, but as she continued to talk, Kirifuji couldn't help but notice as the potential came clearer to her with each suggestion he made and each question she answered. The Worst Incident had not been kind to her, but now her Hopes were slowly being revitalized...

_Andou Moriko would come to accept Future Foundation's offer, turning the camp in Misty Green Forest into yet another of Future Foundation's Bases, dubbed Ashima Base. Manpower was added, the defenses strengthened, and plans for some underground bunkers to be built. Plans did not go well at first: increased traffic to the area meant more attention, and so many wanted to snuff out all remaining light, and couldn't bear to see such a forest still standing. There was much battle, but the broadcast of the Game of Mutual Killing finally turned things around._

_However, it would not last. Several months later, the Misty Green Forest and Ashima Base were suddenly attacked and destroyed utterly. Though it pained her, Andou Moriko could only flee with her life intact. But for all she lost, she did not Despair. _

* * *

_**Computer Engineer**_

_**June 11th**__**, 2012**_

In a dim, humid room, the walls lined with square, gray, whirring machines, only one was silent, the object being propped up by a jack, a pair of legs sticking out from under it. After a few more moments, the machine the person was under began to whir again. "Aha!" Came the man's voice from below. Scrambling out, he grumbled, "Those cheap connectors again..."

Standing up, the pudgy man, wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top wiped at his forehead, shouting towards the door, "Island Four should be back up! Also we need some better circulation back here or we might be seeing some light corrosion, this humidity is insane. Seriously, whose idea was to do this on an island..." Stooping down, the black haired man, his sideburns gray, his eyes behind large, brown framed glasses grabbed a panel, sticking it under the machine, before lowering the jack, kicking the tool aside before heading out.

The next room was dominated by one large tower in the center with a good sized screen, fifteen pipes filled with wire running away from it, ending in uniform locations: they were almost done here, but one set of key pieces was missing. From the screen smiled a familiar green eyed face, the AI saying, "Island Four is back up and running better than ever, Furugori-san!"

Furugori Yasuo nodded, "Great. Well, I'm gonna take a break, then do a check on the other ones, work on figuring out those extra fans... Anyway, once that gets taken care of, we just need to wait for the pods, do the beta testing...I feel like we've barely even started."

Stepping outside of Future Foundation's administrative building, he shielded his eyes from the morning light, the sound of ocean filling his ears. Looking around, he could see the iconic Jabberwock Statue, depicting man and beast alike. Taking a deep breath, relaxing a bit in the breeze, he tried to think about his options. Muttering to himself, he began, "Oh, duh, I bet Island Three has a bunch of fans, but if I wanna move them, I'll need stuff from Island Five...this is gonna take all day."

Despite his grumblings, Furugori hadn't been happier in more than a year. He'd spent his life keeping up with the rapid advances of computer technology: to think that modern phones had surpassed the supercomputer that had earned him a tuition at Hope's Peak... He'd have scoffed at the very thought!

But now, after so long of just managing to survive, he was back at the forefront of technological advancement! Glancing back at the building, he wondered how important the Psychotherapeutic Communication Simulator was. The current build was rather small, but when finished, the plan was for it to be able to create a virtual reality where one could immerse themselves fully, and recieve the proper treatment they needed. Cutting edge...something like this wouldn't have been possible in the old world without a lot of luck: only the collaboration of Hope's Peak Alumni could manage this. Katsuragi Seijiro had been able to find and decipher Yasuke Matsuda's notes, many of which had been used for Enoshima's schemes, but some of which were more than applicable for the current project, while another surviving Alumna, a former Super High School Level Therapist, was also weighing in heavily, bringing up concerns like an absolute success.

Furugori had to admit he feared it a little as well. If they created a world so ideal that no one would want to leave, let alone return to the ruined world of today. Even if they were forced out, their desire to return might be strong...

Brushing such thoughts from his mind, he made his way towards the docks, where one of the ships of Samidare Konami's fleet awaited, the ring of ferries providing a much needed service on Jabberwock. Yet another Super High School Level student contributing in his own way. Furugori would likely have not met these brilliant folk had things not gone wrong.

As he boarded his boat, he knew began to think to why he was doing this in the first place. His schooling alongside others of the opposite gender had helped to remove his awkwardness around women, and he'd managed to start a family, but nowadays it was much smaller. Perhaps the New World Program would help his broken wife forget their losses...

_In the next weeks, the New World Program was nearly completed, but before testing could begin, urgent buisness called Future Foundation away from Jabberwock. The result was unwanted: with Future Foundation gone, Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyouko, and Togami Byakuya brought the first group of patients to the island to have their Hopes restored. Said patients adapted the Program to their own needs, eventually resulting in the deletion of much of the data. Only Super High School Level Despair would do something like that. Naegi was reprimanded lightly, however, as the worst was averted, but Furugori was rather interested in readapting the technology for other uses, and the New Development Program would begin._

* * *

_**Contractor**_

**March 25th, 2013 **

A light wind blew through one of Japan's green forests as the sun shined brightly above. It was a perfect day outside, but it was starkly contrasting the horrors that had taken place. That was what the former 58th Class Super High School Level Contractor, Minami Fuyuko felt as she stood in front of a large metal door. Looking up, she could see the three story Exam Building, praying they were in time.

Readjusting the heavy rifle on her back and the light green coat she wore, she turned to the others, a small group of Future Foundation members loitering about, keeping an eye on the area. One of the shorter ones worked at a laptop hooked up to the door, wearing a black suit, sunglasses over his eyes, below a pair of bushy eyebrows and short hair. Looking up, Shiata Gotou order, "Stop dawdling and scan the area! We can't rely on Toyoguchi for everything!" A bit sheepishly, most of the others began to sidle off and give the area a look.

Minami didn't move though, keeping watch on the door as the Sniper Shiata and Alter Ego kept going at getting down that door. They'd been alerted to the results of the horrid Game that had just concluded inside: Tachibana Chiyoko had escaped, but the other four had survived, though not without injury. But if they had been a day sooner...

Shaking her head, her auburn hair staying firm in its bun, Minami tried to focus on the task at hand. It became simple when the metal door began to grind open loudly. Minami raised her head in anticipation, but it inexplicably stopped. Frustrated, she grunted, "Ha? It failed to open all the way?"

Shiata replied concisely, "A security issue. A bypass code is needed, but manual entry through the keyboard is required. She's still searching, give her a moment."

Shaking her head at the pronoun choice, Minami grumble, "Do you mean 'it'? Oh, never mind." Turning back to the door, she shouted through the crack, "Is anyone in there!?"

The familiar voice of Tsujimoto's daughter, Miyuki, responded, "We're here! Four of us! But Tachibana escaped somehow!"

Well aware, Minami replied, "Don't you worry about such things, we've got someone on it. Now stand clear so we can get you out!"

Stepping over to a panel that had flipped open, Minami typed out the code as Shiata read it out, "Captial B, capital B, six, six, one, five, lowercase f, lowercase w." Minami was displeased with having to manipulate the shift key, but when the door began to slide open once again, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

Taiyoshi Nijiko was the first to exit, blinking against the brighter light of the outside, the busty girl being followed by Tsujimoto, who quickly stated, "We've got one wounded."

With a nod, Minami moved past her as another one exited, a black haired boy with black framed glasses. Minami clapped Oonishi Eiji on the back as he blinked against the light, nodding "I'm sure you did well: get some rest, we'll get you to your families in a short while."

His eyes finally adjusting, Oonishi nodded, "Th-thank you."

Minami simply nodded, entering the building. Sitting near the door, the last of them, his shoulder bandaged up, Saitou Shiro, craned his head to see the outdoors, a faint smile on his face. Crouching down near him, Minami said, "We'll get that taken care of, so take it easy."

Saitou shrugged, "Eh, Tsujimoto did a fine job, I'll bet. I'm just gonna-"

"Careful," Minami said harshly, making Saitou rethink his motion to get up. From outside, Minami could hear Tsujimoto cry out, "H-hey! Taiyoshi!? Where are you going!?"

"I'm running what do you think!?" The girl shouted back.

Shiata called, "Don't go far!" Without paying her any more mind, Shiata left the laptop before taking a pistol and heading after Minami. The pair were not done with their job: having rescued the Applicants, they had also been tasked with giving the Exam Building a look in hopes of finding any salvage to retrieve later such as food, supplies or arms. Another point of interest was the wood work: Super High School Level Despair would have anything they'd used here hidden beyond the walls. Of particular interest were the memory restoring pills or anything else left to them by their predecessors.

Entering the Entrance Hall, the two split up, Minami heading down while Shiata went up. The woman first checked the Kitchen, taking note of the food, before giving the area a close look, in hopes of finding a secret passage they might have used to restock. Not having any luck, she moved on, keeping tabs on the Storage Room, where a host of supplies were. Speaking of supplies, wasn't one of these Dorms supposed to hold a small armory of dangerous items?

Putting that aside for now, Minami continued downwards, ignoring the Pool and heading to one area that had bothered her, one that didn't really exist in the genuine Future Foundation Bases: the Generator Room. Stepping into the noisy chamber, she looked at the two pieces of machinery, but something was obviously off: one was supposed to be an air purifier of little use in this nice forest, the other was supposed to be a generator. Having an expertise with major appliances, Minami could identify them without much trouble. The upper one was a generator without doubt, as Monokuma had said some weeks ago on the broadcast, but the one lower down...

Getting a closer look at the signs and warnings, Minami tried to find out if anything was out of place. Sure enough, something was out of place: a hand sized divot, marked, 'Do not insert hand, electrified'. The whole setup was made to look like it was official, but without the actual organizations, all SHSL Despair could do was create facsimiles.

Quickly retrieving a pair of insulated rubber gloves, Minami returned, donning them and sticking her hand in the gap. Manipulating it a bit, she found a handle, and pulled. With a hearty tug, she was able to pull the panel aside, revealing a large black hole, more than large enough. In fact, she could even widen it farther if need be: the machine was just making noise for the sake of making noise.

Entering the darkness, Minami fumbled around until she found a light switch, revealing the interior: a massive warehouse, filled with crates, shelves, boxes, and forklifts: the remains of this places construction, no doubt. There was more too: as Minami searched, she found what could only be the remaining Executions. One that tipped her off was a treadmill loaded with traps, quite fitting for a Running Culprit.

There were a few doors as well, one leading to a dingy, empty room, but one was a cooler. Her heart sank as she realized the nature of the room, and what the plastic tarps covered. Giving it a look, there was something off.

She figured it out after a quick count: five bodies had escaped, three were in the other rooms above, still fresh. That left eight, but Minami only counted five here. Doing a quick check, she quickly realized the patterns with the missing bodies.

They had been the Culprits. Tomoe Kazuko's dismembered corpse, Mizunoe Higaide's crushed cadaver, and Kinashi Ririka's stabbed body were all missing. It couldn't be...had _all_ the Culprit's been spared?

Hopeful, Minami pulled out her communication device, stating, "Shiata-san! Get down here, there may be more survivors than we expected."

After a few moments, he replied, "You don't say..." As she headed out of the cooler, Minami guides him to her location, and the smaller man came to the warehouse in little time. After swiftly explaining her reasoning, Minami and Shiata split up to search the warehouse.

They were at work for ten minutes when Minami saw a cloud of smoke, rushing over to Shiata, who had opened a door she hadn't checked, the portal spewing black smoke. Once it began to clear, Minami covered her mouth, stepping in.

She began to cough as she accidentally breathed in a little smoke, but the brief look was all she needed. It was yet another nearly empty room, but this one was occupied by three bodies, the stench of gasoline in the air as they burned black. One body was thin, clearly wearing bulky clothes, another hacked into pieces, and the last one was huge, roughly Minami's size, despite being mangled.

Coughing, Minami head back out, looking at Shiata as she began. "There were...their bodies. They've been destroyed..."

Shiata nodded, "Our missing corpses have been found then... I'll close the door, hopefully the fire will put itself out." Minami didn't move as he did so, simply standing where she had stopped.

Having returned, Shiata looked over to Minami, but before he could say anything, she muttered, "I know...I shouldn't have had Hope. I was prepared for this: I might have done the same thing in his shoes so that I might live..." Looking back at the door, she couldn't help but take a deep, shaky breath and mutter, "But why does it hurt so much?"

_With the 80th_ _Class Applicants free from the Exam Building, it's useful goods were collected and taken to other facilities over the course of a few weeks, and plans to rebuild the base to their needs were put on a backburner, and the place was abandoned. The corpses were disposed of with dignity, and the survivors were inducted into Future Foundation, and granted Honorary titles based on their Talents._

_As for Minami, the Contractor continued to live her life, giving her efforts to Future Foundation and the next generation. In particular, she came to Furugori Yasuo with an idea in mind for the software used in the New World Program: a way to use it for other benefits..._

* * *

_**Future**_

_**August 20th, 2013**_

Knowledge and facts had filled Kirigiri's brain over the course of the past few days. All of these accomplished people had done numerous things in their lives, but…

One of them stood out as obvious to Kirigiri. So obvious that the butler might as well have done it, but there was no guarantee that killing him, the person in the best position to mess with things, would solve everything, as much as Kirigiri wished otherwise. And if it weren't instant, their brain might continue to live in the Project for a time until it finally gave out.

And while a number of bombs had been discovered and disabled, the threat of more remained.

While an important package had been picked up and was on the return trip, they had already lost another: Ishihara Jouji was dead, most likely killed by that traitor.

However, partway through the investigation, there was a breakthrough: Alter Ego discovered Kinashi's location, and a strike team was on its way.

Good news aside, the members of Future Foundation couldn't get comfortable, they were running out of time.

Kirigiri felt her heart began to pound when Alter Ego finally called out, "Er, Oonishi Mahiro-san, Oonishi Eiji-kun, Urushibara Itaru-san, Asumi Haruka-san, and Katsuragi Seijiro-san, please come to the Meeting Room…"

This was it, Kirigiri was alone, and two bombs they had discovered still remained unarmed, her desire for safety and her desire to watch the Trial clashing horribly as Alter Ego continued to walk her through.

Those five members of Future Foundation assembled in front of the monitor, the red haired Queen smiling softly.

Dozens of kilometers away, Taiyoshi Nijiko ran back to Kālá Base across hilly green landscapes at a speed a normal person might consider sprinting, a vital parcel in her possession.

To the north, a helicopter sped over charred and healthy forests alike to an old set piece, Tsujimoto Miyuki inside, readying herself for a less than pleasant reunion with an old acquaintance.

Standing in the Experiment Room, surrounded by six bodies on six tables, Kirigiri couldn't help but watch the screen, displaying a certain descent, before quickly leving to get on with her tasks.

And displayed on that screen, in a world that did not truly exist, six Students, one of them a dastardly killer, descended into a Trial of Truth and Lies, a Trial of Anima and Body, a Trial of Guises and Faces.

A Trial of Hope and Despair.

* * *

****And the last bit of trivia: pastebin(.com)/TPjd5JBh****

****Tomorrow the fic comes to its conclusion after two months, so don't miss it! Thanks for reading!****


	30. Chapter 5-3A: Despair's Reward

After the agonizing trip downwards, Ichijou Mitsuzi almost sighed in relief when the Elevator stopped, its gate sliding open. Looking around the Courtroom as he stepped in, he was shocked to see the night sky above, blanketed in clouds, stars filling the gaps. Of course, he quickly realized that the air was not fresh: it was still, and hard. The 'walls' also seemed to be nonexistent, stretching into a hill landscape dotted with trees, but Ichijou dared not test the limits: a line at the edge of the flooring separating metal floor of the Courtroom and the grass around it. Even so, it was a good illusion, and nowadays he wasn't surprised by these things so much.

Not needing instruction, Ichijou reached his podium, looking around the room. The podium next to him had a portrait of Ishihara Jouji, a blood colored cross over his face. On the other side of the room was Saruta Bimaru, who stood next to Tachibana Chiyoko's portrait, the blood colored paint depicting what Ichijou recognized to be a frame of film reel, surrounding her crossed out face. A few spots away, Minami Fuyuko, Uzatei Kotetsu, Nagasaki Ayumi, and Furugori Yasuo stood at their podiums, awaiting the start of the Trial. Tiredly, Monokuma began, "Welcome back, Students of Hope's Peak Academy, to the Class Trial. Allow me to explain the rules. Now that the investigation is concluded, you must use what you have learned to uncover the Culprit. When deemed appropriate, you will all vote on who you believe the 'Black' Culprit is. If you are correct, the Culprit will be Punished. If you are wrong, and vote a 'White', innocent Student guilty, the Culprit will Graduate and be allowed to leave, while everyone else Flunks, and is Punished."

"Losing your enthusiasm for these things?" Minami grunted.

Monokuma shrugged, grumbling, "Just get started already."

Saruta nodded, "I agree."

Nagasaki muttered, "Where though?"

Minami began, "I think a good place to start would be summing up what we found."

Ichijou sighed, "Okay...aside from the Monokuma File, Ishihara had blood on his chin, and his right glove was missing."

Saruta nodded, adding, "No doubt cleaned away by Monokuma after the previous Trial." Sharing his own piece of evidence, he explained, "In the Observatory, there was what appeared to be a black hakama, one side possessing some blood. There was also a small piece of plastic."

Uzatei noted, "Speaking of plastic, there was a pile in the backroom of one of the cafés."

Nagasaki joined in, "There was also a bent pipe."

Minami explained, "I imagine the hakama came from the Replica Archery Store, which was quite a bloody mess."

Furugori mumbled, "You guys keep mentioning bits of plastic...was the piece on the very bottom of the Mall the same stuff?"

Ichijou nodded, "I'm pretty sure."

After a moment, Minami realized, "To be honest, there isn't a whole lot of damning evidence."

Uzatei let out a slight groan, "Is there ever?"

Minami shrugged, before continuing on, "Well, to start with the 'less likely but still plausible', we should consider that all of this was done by Ishihara himself."

Scowling, Ichijou retorted, "What!? Are you crazy?"

Minami stated firmly, "All possibilities must be examined. He left that note, didn't he? It didn't say much in particular. 'More food to go around.' 'What is truth and what is lie.' 'Do not trust them.' It sounds less like a hero fighting his oppressors and more like a madman's ravings." Ichijou quietly growled at the idea: he knew damn well Ishihara wasn't insane, he just had to prove it.

Uzatei added, "So, he cut his hand and rampaged in the Archery Store, then- oh! Perhaps he cut his hand _while_ raging in the Archery Store? Then he bruised himself somehow, hit his back, and impaled himself... Suddenly, I'm at a loss."

Saruta shook his head, "It seems unlikely he was able to inflict the bruises to himself and the hoist himself onto the Spire. He can't have been in too good of a condition after losing that blood, for starters."

Furugori nodded, "Yeah, he'd have needed to get some height. I mean sure, he's an Aeronaut, but..."

Minami nodded, "I suppose you have a point: if it were self-inflicted, even if he found some way to bruise himself, the easiest way to finish the job would be to go down stomach first."

Ichijou grumbled, "See? It's ridiculous. Don't you get it? Jouji was Gold Dragon, a superhero! He would never endanger us by killing himself!" With a sour sigh, Ichijou added, "You guys have to have more Hope..."

Minami looked aside a bit guiltily, before adding, "Well, accidents do happen."

Saruta shook his head, "If there were a place in the Mall higher than the tip of the Spire, I would concur, but as it stands, it's far too unlikely."

Minami sighed, "Fair enough."

Nagasaki wondered, "But how did get impaled then?"

Uzatei crossed his arms over his chest, before suggesting, "The only way I can think of is...if someone held him up and tossed him onto the Spire, possibly pulling him down further to ensure the deed was done."

Ichijou nodded, "His note mentioned someone: 'them'. Like he said, 'they' must have beaten him somehow, and impaled him."

Furugori nodded, "That would also explain the injuries."

Saruta began, "Perhaps we can envision the battle through the damages done to the Mall? I imagine the conflict in the Archery Store must have been quiet brutal."

Minami nodded, "Indeed, Ishihara has received his fair share of wounds."

Nagasaki looked around and muttered, "None of us are hurt, right?"

Contemplative, Saruta noted, "That seems unlikely, now that you mention it. Gold Dragon can't have been a slouch at combat, and with that note, and the damage to the Mall area, there must have been some scuffle."

Glaring down at Uzatei, Minami demanded, "Strip."

Taken aback, Uzatei gawked, "What? Not even going to take me to dinner first?" As Minami glared, Uzatei said, "What about the rest of us? Why me and not Ichijou?" Ignoring his question, Minami clenched her fist, and Uzatei reached for his belt, crying, out, "Fine! Fine!" Clearly displeased, he removed his black and yellow scarf, dark gray dress shirt, black shoes, and black and white slacks, revealing his unmarred, toned frame, only wearing a white pair of boxers and his glasses.

From next to him, Minami looked him over, before mumbling, "Not a scratch or hint of makeup…"

Redressing himself, Uzatei scoffed, "Makeup? Only the hideous bother."

Minami rumbled, "I use makeup on occasions."

"Only the...only the...shut up!" Uzatei shouted nervously. Finishing, he looked over to Ichijou demanding, "Now you."

Minami grunted, "No, that's quite enough."

Hand rubbing his forehead, Uzatei grumbled, "The bias is wounding…"

With a grunt, Minami grabbed the base of her shirt, beginning to pull it up, showing off her packed abs. Uzatei shielded his eyes, making her grunt, "Idiot, you just said-"

Thinking of what the Contractor's boyfriend might think, Ichijou insisted, "No, its fine, really, Minami-san."

Monokuma snarled, "No it's not fine! Quick, everyone: get naked!"

Nagasaki muttered, "Be quiet."

Replacing her shirt without a hint of shame, Minami sighed, "Well, the point still stands. Whoever Ishihara fought likely did not struggle in the least in their attempts."

"Oh whatever works to make me a suspect, no?" Uzatei grumbled.

Shaking his head, Saruta pointed out, "Untrue. Rather, all of us here seem to lack wounds. Otherwise, to walk in with evidence on our person would be tantamount to suicide." Turning a bit, he added, "But the thought is rather frightful: with all the experience Ishihara had, you'd think he'd be a force to be reckoned with."

Minami nodded, "Which is why I believe he was not Gold Dragon. Rather, I think his murder _was_ the superhero."

Uzatei frowned, "Me, in other words."

"Stop playing the victim," Nagasaki pouted.

Ichijou sputtered, "M-Minami!"

With a sigh, the Contractor began, "Hear me out. An Aeronaut butting heads with a superhero? Would that outcome not lead in a crushing and one sided defeat? Ishihara became impatient, and wanted to strike out, so he challenged the hero, who he believed to be an enemy. Thus, Gold Dragon took the opportunity to kill him, battering him, making him bleed, before finishing the job."

Furugori said sadly, "When you put it like that...it seems pretty reasonable."

Ichijou shook his head, insisting, "No, no, no! Jouji was Gold Dragon, end of story."

Nagasaki mumbled, "Well, there was something he said way back, about his voice..."

Minami nodded, "And Uzatei was far more suspicious when it came to divulging his identity."

Starting to realize he didn't have a whole lot of evidence, Ichijou sighed, beginning, "He...there was another time he showed up as Gold Dragon, aside from the first time with Kasumi, or the Hot Spring, or the Cabin. After the last Trial, Ishihara came to my Lodge, and told me his identity. He brought his mask."

A bit surprised, Uzatei muttered, "Is that so?"

Ichijou nodded, "I trust Jouji, so I trust that he is Gold Dragon, and has nothing but our best interests in mind. The costume, the note...it's all genuine."

After a moment, Minami sighed, "As much as I want to believe you, we need more than shaky evidence. Even if you aren't lying, there's still the possibility of a fake mask. Even the note entirely could be faked, for all we know."

Gritting his teeth, Ichijou kept his emotions under control, trying to calm down. He took a deep breath: as much as he didn't like them distrusting Ishihara and himself, Minami had a point. Evidence...

But if there had been evidence, would there have been any doubt in the first place. There must have been something...

"Ah!" Ichijou gasped as he realized something. He began, "He told me something, yesterday, after breakfast. Hope's Peak Academy faked his Talent! He isn't really an Aeronaut." Minami's gaze didn't falter, that likely wouldn't be enough.

Saruta, however, mixed his own words in, noting, "Come to think of it, we've seen most of our Talents in action, in some form or another. And yet, Ishihara is one of the ones we have seen nothing of personally, no?"

Minami shook her head, saying, "He was going to make a glider, remember? To attempt to sail out of here to get help?"

His heart leaping, Ichijou saw Saruta's eye glint as the Surgical Assistant likely realized the same thing. Ichijou pointed out, "But that's wrong!" Minami seemed a bit surprised, and Ichijou continued, "You were in his room, right? There was no glider."

Saruta nodded, "Neither complete nor half finished. Not even so much as a schematic."

Scratching her chin, Minami sighed, "Well, I suppose I must give you that..."

Furugori nodded, "So, Ishihara was Gold Dragon, no doubt."

Uzatei continued, "He challenged his foe, got into a conflict, and died."

Saruta reminded, "As I said before, reconstructing the battle should be our next course."

Nagasaki mumbled, "His wounds..."

Ichijou thought, before saying, "The bruises on his arms, the one on his back, his hand, and the blood on his lip."

Uzatei shrugged, "The lip is easily explained: he was impaled. The damage to his lungs made him cough up blood."

Furugori wondered, "But what about the one on his back? I mean, you guys mentioned the Archery store and the pipe, but..."

Saruta nodded, "A good point. It was long, going across his whole torso, but thin, much thinner than a pipe."

"Like a sheet of metal, or perhaps the corner of something, like a countertop? That would cause a long, thin bruise," Minami noted.

Uzatei pointed out, "Speaking of countertops; the Archery Store?"

Ichijou remembered, "The one with blood splattered all over it?"

Furugori mumbled, "Hmmm. He wasn't bleeding from his back then, was he?"

Saruta began, "I'm not one for fighting, or even action films, but perhaps Ishihara, his hand cut, charged his foe, whom dodged, causing Ishihara to strike the countertop, coating it in blood. Then, his foe circled him, roughly shoving him into the counter, bruising him."

Nagasaki lit up as she explained, "The rest of the mess was from more fighting?"

Ichijou replied, "Probably."

Changing subjects, Uzatei began, "Now, about the bruises..."

Ichijou remembered, "The pipe, right?"

Minami noted, "Most likely. It was previously attached to the wall, and the Culprit was able to rip it off, using it as a weapon. They battered Ishihara's arms, and cracked his mask, resulting in the pieces. The two then likely took the fight elsewhere."

Furugori nodded in understanding, pointing out, "That probably happened first! Which is why the plastic is everywhere."

Saruta concurred, "The piece of the distant ground likely fell after Ishihara was impaled. The one in the hakama..."

Nagasaki suggested, "The Culprit cleaned up some blood and it got stuck?"

Ichijou wondered, "But what were they cleaning? And why?" Nagasaki only shrugged.

Minami answered, "Whatever Ishihara cut his hand on. The only think I can think of down there would be an arrow, as blunt as they were. If not, then a knife is possible, but it could have easily been cleaned and returned to the Kitchen or Lodge."

Furugori grumbled, "But still though, why bother?"

After a few moments of fruitless silence, Ichijou muttered, "Well...back to the pipe. How did it get bent?"

Uzatei stated, "Being used to beat Ishihara, I imagine."

Minami shook her head, insisting, "As old as it was, it would have broken bones to bend like that against a human. Ishihara's arms are beaten, but not bent or broken."

Nagasaki mumbled, "They pulled it off, right?"

Furugori asked, "Eh?"

A little flustered, Nagasaki reiterated, "They pulled the pipe off the wall..."

Saruta nodded, "I believe so, and the only one with the strength to manage something like that would probably be..."

Minami sighed, "Me?" The Contractor shook her head, "You think me unfamiliar with pipes? I know the basics of installing and removing them: I could disassemble that entire mess if I have the tools, time, or patience. I'm not going to pretend the thought didn't cross my mind either: that layout was abominable."

Uzatei pointed out, "You know, that might have been even more suspicious."

Ichijou replied, "Well, if she'd taken the pipe out, beaten Ishihara with it, then put it back, we wouldn't have really been able to even connect to the scene easily."

Saruta wondered, "In that case, what course did our Culprit take to remove the pipe?"

Nagasaki suggested, "Ishihara would have been strong enough, right?"

Minami shook her head, "And the Culprit seemed to be even stronger."

Recalling something, Ichijou asked, "Hey, did anyone else see the thing outside the café? The metal thing on the ground? It was kind of squarish."

After a moment, Uzatei recalled, "Yes, I think I do. It was a pry bar no?" After a moment, the Fashion Designer slapped his forehead as he realized, "Of course..."

Furugori gasped, "So anyone could have used that to remove the pipe!"

Minami nodded, "That seems to be the case."

Ichijou began, "So, the Culprit used the pipe to fight Ishihara, but how are some of the bruises smaller on one side? Did the Culprit not hit as hard?

Saruta's brow furrowed as he noted, "Strange, now that you mention it, I do recall the bruises being a different size. However, although strength of impact can affect bruise size, it wouldn't be that extreme."

Uzatei suggested, "So, the pipe caused one set of bruises, but the other set was also long, just smaller, less wide."

Nagasaki muttered, "The pry bar?" Uzatei slapped his forehead again.

Minami finished, "So, the Culprit used the pry bar to free the pipe, then used both to strike Ishihara, chipping away at his mask in the process."

Putting the pieces together, Ichijou said, "Since there's no blood in there, that must have happened before the fight in the Archery Store."

Saruta wondered, "But how did the fight reach that point in the first place?"

Minami suggested, "The Culprit might have led Ishihara to the backroom, with the intent to trap and crush him there, but one of them fled. Perhaps Ishihara, wounded, went to go recover, and the Culprit pursued. Then, in the Archery Store, Ishihara found his second wind, going wild."

Nagasaki frowned, "Something about that doesn't seem right."

Feeling the same thing, Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, I mean, both times are so one-sided. Why aren't there signs of Jouji fighting back in the backroom? Or the Culprit in the Archery Store?"

After a few moments, Minami sighed, "Unfortunately, I have no suggestions..."

As Ichijou tried to think on that, the others were silent. Uzatei wondered, "Wait a minute, are we out of evidence?"

Minami grumbled, "No, we can't be..."

Furugori gulped, "I-is there something we missed?"

Saruta suggested, "Well, we could simply continue. After the fight in the Archery Store, perhaps Ishihara had lost too much of his blood to continue fighting. Perhaps the Culprit used the hakama to clean blood off of themselves, before taking Ishihara back up. They crossed the narrow path to the Spire and impaled him on the tip, the movement causing the last piece of mask to fall."

Nagasaki noted, "The person who did that must have been strong..."

Ichijou nodded, "Yeah, Jouji isn't exactly small."

Saruta realized, "To think of it, I imagine Ishihara must have been barely conscious. Otherwise, he might have tried to struggle, perhaps with the intent of bringing the Culprit on the fall with him."

Uzatei pointed out, "Unless they were strong enough to resist him. Minami-san, I would say you fit that mold."

Minami snorted, "I don't deny it. And yet, could the edge of that thin metal step held the weight of Ishihara and I combined? That would be more than 150 kilograms, easily."

"True..." Uzatei mumbled.

Saruta shook his head, noting, "The difference between you and Uzatei can't be that large. Not enough to make a difference, I imagine."

Ichijou recalled, "But still it gets pretty narrow near the end. I almost lost my balance twice."

Saruta nodded, "That mask is a bit startling when looking up at it so close."

Ichijou frowned, "And his expression..."

Focusing, Saruta noted, "Hmm. Now that you mention it, I did not remove the mask. Was there anything telling, Ichijou-san?"

Thinking back to the grim scene, the Luckster began, "Well, his eyes were rolled back, his mouth was open, and there was blood on his lip and chin."

Saruta thought for a moment, before beginning, "Wait one moment...the blood was on his chin? Not his face?"

Furugori reminded him, "Yeah, didn't we say that earlier?"

Saruta shook his head, explaining, "Don't you realize? Why did Ishihara's blood defy gravity?" As it began to sink in, he continued, "If he were impaled, and his lung damaged, he would have spat blood down, which from his position, would have caused it to splatter on his nose, forehead, eyes..."

Ichijou gagged on his spit, mumbling, "H-huh!? I mean, I believe you but...how?"

Nagasaki wondered, "Maybe it happened earlier, somehow..."

Minami mutter imaginatively, "Perhaps he spat one last curse on his killer?"

Uzatei scratched his head, before saying nonsensically, "Maybe the Culprit stabbed him with the Spire, then flipped him around, impaling him?"

Ichijou thought on the suggestions, before saying, "Nagasaki-chan, I think that one makes the most sense."

Uzatei frowned, "It's basically the same as mine!"

Ichijou shook his head, explaining, "Well, I mean, what if his lung was damaged earlier, during some of the fighting?"

Saruta nodded, elaborating, "Between the fairly clean backroom and the bloody Archery Store..."

Minami asked, "But what pierced him? A dull arrow?"

Furugori pointed out, "Well, the Culprit's supposed to be strong." Ichijou shuddered at the thought.

Saruta suggested, "Perhaps Ishihara was cut as he attempted to block the arrow?"

Uzatei noted, "Well, either way, the Culprit used the hakama to wipe off the blood. Come to think of it, there wasn't a drop on the way to the Spire."

Ichijou nodded, explaining as he realized, "They could have used the hakama to keep Ishihara from bleeding everywhere."

Saruta finished, "And then hid it after the deed was done. They could have easily taken the hakama away when they reached the Spire: a little extra blood would hardly be noticeable."

After a few moments, Uzatei wondered, "So, we know what happened, roughly, but who did it?"

Ichijou asked, "Well, first: which arrow? There was the broken one, and a bunch of others."

Furugori nodded, "Well , the broken one stands out the most..."

Saruta postulated, "But was it broken before, or after? And why?"

Nagasaki suggested, "Smaller would be easier to use."

Ichijou expanded, "Oh, you mean that it would be easier to stab someone with a smaller arrow? Or a broken one, I guess."

Minami shook her head, stating, "Unless it broke after piercing Ishihara."

Uzatei pointed out, "Big hands would need a larger arrow shaft."

Minami snorted, "Smaller hands would have an easier time after breaking the arrow in the first place."

"Oh, now you're suggesting it was broken before being used!?" Uzatei grumbled.

Minami asked threateningly, "Is there a problem?"

"Guys!" Ichijou interrupted. The two, who had been glaring at each other for a few moments, turned to Ichijou, who began, "I think...it's as good as over. I'm not really that strong, neither are Furugori and Saruta. Nagasaki... I can't see her doing it, not in a million years."

Uzatei snorted, "Neither am I! And why not Furugori? He locked us in this Resort, apparently."

Furugori gawked, before frowning, "N-no, I couldn't have..."

Uzatei sighed, "Well, prove it."

Furugori flinched, before shouting, "I don't want to!"

Raising an eyebrow, Saruta muttered, "Are you implying that you can?"

Furugori frowned, sighing, "I guess I don't have a choice." Turning to the others, he began, "I just don't understand. That computer: I didn't look at it for long, but it can't have been real. And if it was, then why am I here? Shouldn't whoever made that monster be here instead?"

Ichijou scratched his head, saying, "Er, I don't really understand..."

Furugori frowned, explaining in disbelief, "Gigahertz. The processor ran in gigahertz! The computer I built has a maximum processing speed of 100 megahertz, and to do that I need to have two air conditioning units and four fans going full blast in winter to keep from burning my house down! And this thing is a fraction of the size!" Ichijou shrugged, it was all nonsense to him.

Minami frowned, noting, "That doesn't sound too impressive. Your computer, I mean."

Furugori shouted, "That's the point!"

Minami shook her head, replying, "No, I mean by modern standards."

Furugori blinked in confusion, before giving a derisive laugh, adjusting his glasses, "Oh please, what would you know about computers?"

Interrupting before things could escalate, Ichijou said, "Anyway! I think Furugori-san made it pretty clear that he's not the Culprit. Besides, I don't think he has the strength needed to pull some of the stunts." Letting out a sigh, he began, "Minami...you've tried to kill before and escape, right?"

Minami swallowed, nodding, "None of us have forgotten. So, I'm guilty until proven innocent, I imagine?"

Ichijou continued as if she hadn't spoken, "That's why I think you're _not_ the Culprit. Tachibana tried to end the Game by killing Ganaha and escaping. She said that was supposed to be the last Trial but...if Minami had been working with her, if Minami had been behind everything, then why would she try to end things early? And I don't thing Kirigiri could be so easily manipulated into killing Mikage, there was too much going on, so many points where it could have gone wrong. However..."

"One of us here did come close to being a voted a Culprit as well. If it were the second or first Trials, I might have ignored it, but it was much more recent. It was the Trial we'd been most likely to fail. And that person could have been purposely making himself suspicious for that reason: to _make_ us vote for the wrong person," Ichijou began.

Uzatei snorted, "You must be joking."

Ichijou finished, "But that's not all. I mean, one thing's been bothering me: after stabbing Ishihara with an arrow, why not just leave him there in the Archery Store to bleed to death?"

Saruta nodded, "It would have been more efficient."

After a moment, Ichijou swallowed as his thoughts blossomed into realization. He began, "Right. Minami's a Contractor, Furugori's a Computer Engineer. They're both Talented in ways that need them to be efficient, but you, Uzatei-san...impaling a superhero on a massive spike for no reason, it's cruel, and flashy. It fits a Fashion Designer, and it fits Super High School Level Despair."

Uzatei spat, his forehead beginning to shine with sweat, "I disagree! Flashiness is not the only aspect of fashion: is my own outfit not quite muted? Do I look like a clown to you!?"

Minami snorted, "You look like a joke."

Uzatei retorted shakily, "Oh please! Your evidence is shaky at best, you're really going to end this all over that!?"

Saruta shrugged, "I have no rebuttal."

Uzatei sighed, "Not even going to try?" Nagasaki turned away without word. Uzatei mumbled, "Whatever happened to that Hope, I wonder."

Furugori shook his head, muttering, "You're trying too hard, it's not really helping your case."

Uzatei looked at Ichijou, pleading, but the Luckster had nothing to say in his defense.

Clearing his throat, Ichijou began, "Alright, let's see. Early into the night, Ishihara Jouji issued a challenge to the Culprit, insisting they finish things once and for all. The Culprit went along with it, meeting Jouji in the Mall, who took on his mask as Gold Dragon. The Culprit ran into a café, using a pry bar to free a pipe, using them to outfight Jouji, bruising his arms and cracking his mask, leaving a few pieces of plastic on the ground. Then, he left, and Jouji, followed."

"In the Archery Store, Gold Dragon got a second wind, causing a large amount of damage to the store as he attempted to defeat the Culprit, getting a cut on his hand, and bruising his back against the countertop. After Jouji tired himself out, the Culprit retaliated: grabbing and arrow, and stabbing Gold Dragon in the stomach with it. He damaged Jouji's lung, causing him to cough up blood. As he bled, the Culprit cleaned off the arrow with a hakama, then used it to keep Jouji from bleeding all over the place as he took the weakened hero to the Spire."

"When they got there, the Culprit lifted Gold Dragon up and impaled him on the spike, one last piece of his mask falling to the ground far below. The Culprit then cleaned up, putting the hakama in the Observatory, before going to clean himself off for the next day."

"I'm sorry, but I can't see it as anyone else but you: Uzatei Kotetsu," Ichijou finished.

Uzatei grumbled, "We're all dead! Dead you fools!"

Ignoring him, Monokuma cheered, "Yay! It's voting time! Unless you guys have any objections..."

Though he was a bit perturbed at Monokuma's glee, Ichijou nodded. As the screen on his podium changed, he pressed the button for Uzatei's mug, submitting his vote. There wasn't much hesitance from the others either. After a few moments, the colored wheel rose up from behind Monokuma's throne, before spinning about. The colors blended into each other, but after a few moments, it finally slowed to a stop, the arrow marking the gold colored spot, Uzatei Kotetsu written in black.

However, Monokuma was silent. Ichijou waited for the condemnation, but it didn't come. There others seemed to notice too, looking between Monokuma and Uzatei. The Fashion Designer was oddly silent, standing, his arms crossed over his chest, his head bowed.

"What's going on?" Minami rumbled angrily, standing over Uzatei.

Furugori wondered, "D-did we break it?"

Uzatei did or said nothing except to check his watch once.

"Answer me!" Minami roared, her face angrier than Ichijou had ever seen before. After two or three minutes had passed, the angry girl could finally take no more, and raised her arm, shifting her feet as she made to strike Uzatei down where he stood. With a grunt, she flung her fist out, and Ichijou winced as she saw the mass heading for Uzatei.

At the last possible moment, Uzatei stepped back, Minami's fist glancing against his glasses, bending the frame against the earpiece and snapping it, the pieces falling to the ground. Uzatei's sharp, gold eyes glared at Minami, and he muttered, "My my, you seem to have failed to realize who you're dealing with here..." Clenching his fist, he hissed, "Need I show you?"

Her teeth bared, Minami ignored his warning, charging with a growl as she attempted to grab the Fashion Designer. Her arms only grabbed empty air as Uzatei slipped underneath them at surprising speed, moving behind her. He began to unravel his yellow scarf, whipping it out and flinging it at Minami. Before she could react, Uzatei had the cloth around Minami's neck, and had wrapped its extra folds around his hands, allowing him to pull it tightly. Minami struggled against it stretching the cloth away from her neck. It didn't break, but neither did she seem to have issues with breathing. Somehow, Uzatei was able to match the massive girl in strength, and they continued to struggle.

Saruta stammered, "S-someone help her!" Ichijou, snapped back to his senses, wanted to, but he had no idea how to help. Furugori was also suitably stunned. Nagasaki went at it though, drawing out her knife, circling the two, aiming to strike at Uzatei's back. Uzatei turned his head to see her, just as the scarf in his hands found its limit, Minami's fingers ripping through the stretched fabric. Uzatei's arms went out wide, and Minami began to turn as Nagasaki charged.

However, Uzatei was quick. Raising his leg, he stuck the limb Minami's podium, kicking off, using the force to backpedal a meter or two away, near the line at the edge of the Courtroom, the landscape beyond still eerily still. Nagasaki tried to stop her momentum, slipping on the ground, knife still in hand. Thinking quickly, Minami raised her palm, contracting it as Nagasaki ran into her, and directed the girl's momentum downward, pushing her to the ground, just as her knife reflexively struck out, cutting Minami's arm. From her prone position, Nagasaki looked at Minami apologetically, but the Contractor didn't seem to mind, her gaze focused on Uzatei Kotetsu.

With a sneer, the Fashion Designer tossed the halves of his scarf aside. Behind him, the distant hills began to ripple, a wave of wind crossing grassy fields, rustling trees and shaking bushes in the distance, steadily approaching. Ichijou braced himself, and the sudden gale blew into the Courtroom, making their clothes ripple. Uzatei didn't even flinch as his brown hair flitted about. As he stood, he raised his arm, and it caught something that came from this distance: a scarf, much like his other one, but red instead of yellow. Tossing it around his neck, he raised his hand above his head, catching something else that flew at him: a black trilby with a dark red band around the base above the brim. Planting it on his head, the wind began to die down as he walked around the Courtroom, reaching Kirigiri Kasumi's podium, tossing the portrait aside and facing his former spot, finally stating, "It would be quite a shame to put things down quite yet, so I would recommend not acting out." Adjusting his hat, he began, "We have much more to discuss, after all."

* * *

"Ufufufu," Kinashi Ririka laughed from her monitor in the Meeting Room.

Mahiro shook his head as he watched Uzatei and Minami grapple, and he muttered, "Uzatei...he was in Future Foundation longer than most. To think he was in Super High School Level Despair for so long."

Kinashi chortled, "Yes, it was quite easy for him to set everything up with your complete trust and thin shift schedule. Such fools: the lot of you are."

Eiji kept his mouth shut: the Critic knew full well they had one advantage that Kinashi didn't realize, but at the same time, it was not one Eiji could control. To get a message to Kirigiri in this situation would be nearly impossible, even if Alter Ego were to somehow help.

Urushibara grumbled, "So, what now?"

Kinashi sighed, "What do you think? After all, is all of this for any reason but the solution to the poem? Perhaps if you oafs cannot discern it, perhaps the captives in the Game can. Of course, if they cannot, then their lives are forfeit."

Asumi muttered, her voice one of truth, "And so is Uzatei's!"

"Yes, and?" Kinashi replied, unperturbed. She sighed, "As much as I admire the man's ambition, he has known from the beginning that he would likely not walk out of the New Development Program. Tachibana was meant to succeed initially, you know. How suspicious would it be if Uzatei were to walk out as well?"

Eiji demanded, "What do you mean you admir-"

"Enough!" Kinashi said. She demanded, "Watch, and pray your allies can survive."

* * *

Hundreds of kilometers away, a large building sat nestled in a fair sized forest, dull, gray, and out of use as the sun bleached it daily, the elements gradually whittling it down over the course of several months, impossibly slowly, but surely.

From above, the sound of air being chopped could be heard as a small black helicopter descended gently onto the only suitable plain: a small clearing in front of the massive metal door. The vehicle landed safely, and a number of its occupants rushed out. Leading the pack was the fairly short, broad, and well-dressed Shiata Gotou, wearing a black suit and sunglasses, his curly, black, gray tinted hair, cut short. Behind him followed two other men, in less classy attire of coats and jeans. The smallest of the pack was the blonde Tsujimoto Miyuki, the only other Talent in the strike team. Each of them was heavily armed: a rifle in hand, a pistol on their hip.

The girl looked up at the familiar building, the deaths that happened within surfacing from her memories. So many events and tragedies stemming from this Exam Building... But if the target was here, Tsujimoto wouldn't be opposed to becoming a Culprit if it meant stamping Kinashi Ririka out once and for all, though she'd prefer to capture her if possible.

As one unit, the heavily armed team stepped inside, the four watching all sides as they moved through the hallway, where some grass and leaves had blown in from the portal, which had been open for months now. As they entered the true Entrance Hall, Tsujimoto couldn't help but cringe, more and more memories flooding back.

Moving out, the four descended, going to the Dorms on the First Basement Level. Going down further, they reached the Second Basement Level, barging into the Generator Room. Tsujimoto had never seen it in its current state: one of the two machines, the lower one, had always in fact, been a glorified noise maker. Now, a hatch on it was opened, though it seemed to only lead to darkness below. The secret hidey hold of Tachibana Chiyoko and Akutsume Sora, where the remnants of their plot had been uncovered.

Heading down, one of the others was able to find a light switch, illuminating what seemed to be a shoddy warehouse, full of forklifts, shelves, crates, boxes, most everything remaining not being useful enough to take. Moving through, the four began to spread out, pulling out communicators and attaching them to their ears.

They continued to search the place, finally reaching one door that seemed to stand out in that it was locked, though the whole place had been searched in the months before. Regrouping, one of the jacketed men withdrew an explosive charge from his pocket, setting it, before the team took cover. With the flick of a switch, the door was demolished, filling the doorway with smoke.

* * *

As Eiji watched both the proceeding Trial and Kinashi Ririka sitting in her chair, he gawked as there was a loud bang, smoke coming from the right side of his view. He tensed in anticipation as he was the strike team filter into the room, suppressing a grin as he saw Tsujimoto among them. The walked through the room, guns raised, scanning it...but something was wrong.

They did not react to Kinashi, and Kinashi did not react to them.

Eiji heard the others with him voice their confusion as they saw the mystifying scene. They heard Shiata mumble, "She's not here..."

"What!?" Urushibara shouted in shock.

At his words, Tsujimoto's eyes turned to the screen. Eiji blinked as she got closer, seemingly passing right by Kinashi as she approached a camera, mumbling, "What was that?"

Realizing something, Eiji asked, "M-Miyuki-chan, can you hear me?"

Tsujimoto's eyes widened in shock as she heard Eiji's voice and the girl stammered, "E-Eiji-kun? What the hell is going on!?"

Her hand raised over her mouth, Kinashi, somehow in the center of the room, laughed, "Oh, what is this now?"

Hearing the voice, Tsujimoto growled, "Kinashi!?"

Unable to hold in her laughter, Kinashi let out a hearty, refined chortled, before saying, "It is a pleasure to hear you again, Tsujimoto-san. Well, not really, your voice has a nasty, grating quality to it, unfortunately." Tilting her head, she smiled as she bragged, "A neat little ruse, do you not agree? In case you were curious as to what you are seeing, Oonishi-san, it is not one camera, but two. Right now, I sit in front of a 'green screen', my image being overlaid with the room Tsujimoto-san is in at this very second, streamed live. I expressed my fears to Tachibana that I might be discovered by the power of Alter Ego, so we took a few measures. Tachibana supplied the effects, and I completed the programming. Marvelous, no?"

Alter Ego cried, "A-ah! There is another connection here. I thought it was..."

Kinashi smirked, "Another Future Foundation connection? How embarrassingly easy you are to fool. You have not even been able to touch the virus in the New Development Program either, have you? Even though it wasn't quite as refined as Enoshima Junko's original. Quite the useless being you are. Or is 'being' even the correct term for a 'thing' like you?"

Urushibara shouted, "You shut your dirty mouth!"

Eiji, however, was still boggled. He muttered, "It can't be...Kinashi, you're telling me you programed something that can fool Alter Ego in a few months, while simultaneously learning how to make explosives!?" Standing from his seat, he shouted, "That's not possible. You're just a Karuta player!"

Kinashi glared, replying, "I am nothing more than a hard working school girl, Oonishi Eiji. You would take care not to forget that. Now, be quiet: you shall never find me before the Trial concludes. If you argue with me..." As she trailed off her finger dangerously twitched towards her board of switches. His mind starting to hurt, Eiji could only slump down in his chair, trying to figure out: how? How had they been outplayed so completely and utterly? And it wasn't just Uzatei either, this was something more...

* * *

She should have known

Her initial guess was incorrect; it was not Furugori Yasuo, who was in the ideal position to instate both the Field Trip of Mutual Killing and the current Hostage Situation of Mutual Killing. It was Uzatei, the only one to come into contact with Enoshima Junko.

Reentering the Experiment Room, she approached the bed, gazing down at the resting face, turning over a knife in her hands.

If she didn't do something now he could escape.

And yet, at the same time, he was the only one within reach with the knowledge they needed regarding the reason behind this situation. As much as she wanted to finish him here and now, removing him might cause negative effects on the Game.

But he had manipulated all of the ones in the Base, Game or not. He did not deserve life.

Kirigiri Kasumi raised her knife, bringing it down. There was a flash of blood.

Turning to leave, the weapon stuck in his leg to prevent his potential escape, Kirigiri returned to more important tasks than bloodying her hands for no reason that her own satisfaction.

She couldn't let herself lose control again, no matter the reason…

* * *

Standing in the breezy Courtroom, Uzatei Kotetsu shifted his weight from foot to foot, leaning a bit heavily to one side, before righting himself, saying, "Now, where were we?"

Tossing his scarf Uzatei began, his tone droll and venomous, "Oh right. I suppose a proper introduction is in order: Uzatei Kotetsu, Super High School Level Despair. It's been a _pleasure_ to leer about you, watching you stumble around like imbeciles."

Furugori stammered, "You...this whole time?"

"Obviously," Uzatei sighed.

Minami grunted, "You never had your memories removed..." Uzatei nodded slightly, confirming it.

Nagasaki wondered, "How did you outfight us? And Ishihara-san? You're just a Fashion Designer..."

Uzatei shrugged, "That little tidbit is not important at the moment. We shall bring that up again later."

Ichijou gnashed his teeth, pointing a finger as he said, "You killed Jouji you bastard!"

Waving his finger, Uzatei shook his head, "Mind your language, Ichijou. A Hope mongering, bottom feeding peasant such as yourself has no business using such words."

He picked at his ear in boredom as Saruta asked, "So, what is there to discuss, exactly?"

Uzatei shrugged, "What do you think? How many mysteries do you think remain to be solved? With the poor job you did of the last one, I can't say I'm too optimistic, in all honesty."

Ichijou mumbled, "What do you mean?"

Uzatei rolled his eyes, "It's futile. You figured it out in the end after all, yet you were unable to even grasp the Victim's warning."

Starting to realize what he was talking about, Ichijou recalled, "His note...he mentioned you, but alongside everyone else, like he was addressing you."

Minami grunted, "You altered the note, didn't you?"

"Finally! Have your minds been replaced with snails?" Uzatei replied. He explained, "Of course I did. Originally, he only said not to trust me. Such a bold proclamation: no less bold than the note he used to call me out. 'I know who you are. Let's settle things once and for all. Meet me in the Mall tonight.' Signed Gold Dragon, naturally, titles included, as always."

Furugori frowned, "As always? He didn't put down each of his titles all the time."

Uzatei sighed, "Did he now? Are you certain of that?"

Furugori nodded, sharing, "The note he left with the newspaper article! The picture of Prime Minister Sanada!"

Uzatei smirked, "Oh yes, how strange. Upon discovering the newspaper article in the middle of the night, he thought fit to share it through a note. And yet, when he discovered the Mall, he instead pretended he found it on his own, showing you all the next day. Did he realize Gold Dragon was getting distrusted, or was it something else?"

Saruta replied, "You seem to be implying the latter. Why not save us the trouble and answer?"

Uzatei rolled his eyes, "What fun would it be if I simply told you? Figure it out."

Ichijou tried to think of the implications, wondering what else it could be. If the one who shared the note hadn't been Ishihara, but someone pretending to be Gold Dragon...

Minami opened her mouth, stating at the same time as Ichijou, "A fake Gold Dragon?"

Uzatei shrugged, "What could I gain from pretending to be Gold Dragon?"

Minami suggested, "Exactly what you did gain: sowing dissent, undermining Ishihara Jouji."

Uzatei snorted, "He did a good enough job of that himself. So stubborn..."

Saruta said, "Then, perhaps you wanted an excuse to do what you wanted underneath the mask of someone else's actions."

"_Which_ actions?" Uzatei wondered aloud.

Nagasaki counted the Gold Dragon sightings on her fingers, "The first note, meeting Kirigiri, the second note, the Hot Spring, the Cabin, the glove..."

Ichijou began, "The first note must have been Jouji. Uzatei said the second was his, but the rest had Jouji's costume, so they had to be him!"

Uzatei sighed, "If you insist." Gazing at Ichijou he wondered, "Do you?"

At his words, Ichijou thought back. One realization sent him reeling, the implications being rather unsettling. Gold Dragon had a hatred, a secret he had told only to Ichijou, one that didn't fit Ichijou's picture of Ishihara Jouji. He muttered, "That...that was you? At the Cabin?"

Nagasaki swallowed fearfully as Uzatei smirked. Continuing, Ichijou said, "And the glove..."

Uzatei nodded, "Right off of my own arm and into Tachibana's hands. And when I met Ishihara in the Mall, dressed almost identically except for one missing glove, he charged right at me in rage upon the realization. The first part of our fight was rather thrilling as we jumped around the Spire. He stopped underestimating me when I threw him into one of the metal streams surrounding the Spire."

"The horizontal bruise?" Saruta realized.

Uzatei continued, "And let's not forget how I stole his right glove mid fight, taking it with me as I left the scene. It seems that it was helpful as protection after all, for without it, he found his hand slashed."

Adjusting his hat, he began, "However, that was hardly the only mystery here. Ah, yes, the rest of Ishihara's warning." Ichijou blinked as he thought back to the note, but nothing stuck out in particular.

At the silence, Uzatei scoffed, "What? No one? Let's see...Monokuma's power over nature? It is not as though it's the first time we've seen it within these Games of Mutual Killing. I left you those books for a reason, you know."

Minami muttered, "Truth or lies..."

Ichijou swallowed as he said, "Don't tell me..."

Uzatei shrugged, "Don't worry, I won't."

With a shudder, Ichijou shook his head, saying, "What are you trying to say, huh?"

Minami frowned, a hand over her mouth in contemplation, "This...none of this is real, is it?"

Saruta seemed concerned as he asked, "How do you figure?"

Minami began, "Volume Two. Everything was the fabrication of some virtual reality."

Furugori shouted, shaking his head vigorously, "No! No way! I can't accept that!"

Uzatei rolled his eyes, "Really? That computer you examined doesn't make you wonder: if video is possible with such a small machine, what can a supercomputer with those components do?"

Furugori muttered in horror, but said nothing. As Uzatei continued to glare, the Computer Engineer managed to squeak, "Simulate...reality?"

Uzatei began to clap softly, murmuring, "Congratulations, Yasuo..."

Stepping away from her podium, Nagasaki muttered, "But how...am I real? Are you real?"

Uzatei shook his head, sighing, "Don't you get all existential on me..."

Minami began, "What about the others: they died, but if this isn't real..."

Uzatei snorted, "Oh, don't worry, they're dead. Even explaining the basics may break your Neanderthal brains."

Furugori, breathing heavily, seemingly on the edge of an anxiety attack, sweated as he stammered, "But how? How could technology have come so far in such a short time?"

Uzatei shook his head, "Fool. Don't you know who helped to create this project?" After a brief moment, Uzatei sighed, "You supplied the parts, and in a sense, the Super High School Level Programmer did the software. Others were involved, the works of a dead Neurologist implemented by a living one, a Therapist overseeing, but they certainly don't matter."

The Computer Engineer shook his head, muttering, "Impossible! Impossible! Absolutely, positively impossible!"

Saruta noted, "Tachibana did say that you trapped us here..." Furugori looked at the Surgical Assistant in horror.

Uzatei explained, "What do you think is possible when a Super High School Level Computer Engineer gets decades of experience after three years with best possible schooling in the known world?"

Starting to sweat himself, Ichijou repeated, "What do you mean 'decades'?"

Furugori stared in shock, before wondering aloud, "It's only a little into 1975...right?"

The silence in the room was nearly palpable. The first to speak was Saruta, who said with a bit of worry, "If you mean 1979, then yes."

Minami said only one thing blankly, "1990."

Nagasaki counted on her fingers, "I was gone for ten years, but my boat trip was in 1993, so it's..."

At Ichijou's silence, the others turned to him, seeing the Luckster's face stretched into a nervous smile. "Aha. Ahahahaha," Ichijou began to laugh, his hands roughly running down his hair. His laughter increased in volume as he felt his mind begin to blank, sinking to his knees behind his podium, his hands wrapped around the wooden bars, his laughter ceasing with a horrified groan.

In utter disbelief, Ichijou somehow managed to shriek, gasping, "1939!"

Eyes wide, Saruta gasped in disbelief, "No!" Nagasaki only stared in silence.

Furugori let out a low whine, leaning on his podium as he muttered, "No wonder you didn't know what a computer was..."

Minami shook her head, "Or the Tokyo Tower, the moon landing..."

Uzatei noted, "World War II."

Ichijou slumped deeper, voice cracking as he shouted, "The world went to war again? But…no! I mean, I know about the Great War."

Uzatei snorted, "We call that one 'World War I' nowadays. But the third one? I don't believe any of you are aware of that. I suppose you could call it a war, at the very least, but it was not between countries: but men and women, friend and foe, neighbor against neighbor: all on a personal level. Starting in 2011 was The Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History, the result of Enoshima Junko's scheming's, and the fallout from the Final Exam of Mutual Killing described in the Secret Volume." Grabbing his hat and lowering it over his face, he quickly withdrew it, seeming to grow in stature a bit, his face becoming a few years older, the base of his chin becoming covered in a small bit of beard.

He finished, "68th Class Super High School Level Fashion Designer and First Generation Super High School Level Despair, Uzatei Kotetsu. My schooling at Hope's Peak began in 2000, years before I first encountered, or even heard of Enoshima Junko."

Minami snarled, "Stop saying ridiculous things!"

Uzatei raised his finger, waving it as he chided, "Is the truth so ridiculous, Minami Fuyuko? Or would you like me to return you to your natural, aged forms, as I did myself? Should that not be all the proof you need?" Minami swallowed, but did not reply.

Ichijou felt sick to his stomach. More than seventy years of his life were missing, and he couldn't remember a day of it. Keeling over, he burped a mouthful of stomach acid onto the ground, but no one was in the mood to even begin to comfort him.

As the Students remained silent, Uzatei simply watched them mull over the revelations, seemingly slightly amused by it all. He began, "Ah yes, where was I earlier? Is it really such a surprise that I was able to kill Ishihara Jouji so easily? That 40th Class Superhero gave me training himself! I lived through the Worst Incident. I would even go as far as to say that Ishihara Jouji as you knew him was ten, twenty years too early to defeat me…" He added, "And speaking of younger selves, I was such a naïve lad at 17, no? I hope I imparted that onto you well. The things I had to do to convince you of my age, like allow that hag Kobayashi's tongue in my throat: she's lucky I didn't vomit."

Mind temporarily taken from his own thoughts, Ichijou recalled the conversation he had when they were swimming, muttering, "You said you couldn't stop thinking about her…"

Uzatei shrugged, "Exactly. Did I not just say it was disgusting? She was no less than 50 years old. Could you imagine? I wish I could forget."

Nagasaki, muttered, "Ah, our memories...can you restore them?"

Uzatei replied, "Perhaps, but that is dependent on how things turn out."

That statement seemed to bring a sense of order to the Court, the Students turning their gazes to Uzatei. Even Ichijou had managed to wrench himself to his feet, wiping his lip.

"What do you mean?" Minami demanded.

"Sixteen swallows hope: in the bay where old blood runs: tragically fleeting," Uzatei stated. He finished, "Surely you must know something."

Furugori muttered, "Why is that stupid poem so important?"

Uzatei explained, "It was written by Enoshima Junko for one express purpose. While the purpose is known to me, the location it refers to is not. To be more direct, I simply ask, 'where is the bay where old blood runs'?"

"Old blood, huh..." Saruta muttered. With a dark laugh, he noted, "We're all old, are we not?"

Minami shrugged, "Speak for yourself."

Ichijou whined, "Give me a break, Minami-san..." Minami swallowed a bit uncomfortably.

Uzatei nodded, "The point stands however, the one most likely to know anything would no doubt be Ichijou Mitsuzi. What harbor did you trip and scrape your knee in, and how did Enoshima know? That is the biggest question: as competent as that girl is, she is not Omni competent."

Ichijou gritted his teeth, explaining, "I don't know anything! I lived at my town in the countryside for my whole life, until I got that letter. I took some trips to a slightly larger one to do some research, then went to Hope's Peak to start the year, but I never went by boat!"

Uzatei pondered for a moment, before noting, "There must be something...the two virtual reality projects have never removed the memories of someone such as yourself. In fact, the previous time it was used only removed the memories of teenagers, aging them down only a few years. Even the youngest members of this Game were a few years older than that, let alone you, who is perhaps the oldest man alive today. Or has it worked perfectly, with you living like you were 17 again?"

Ichijou racked his brain, not knowing how he would know any different. Uzatei clued him in, "I mean, aside from divining Kirigiri Kasumi's real name." Ichijou's eyes widened, and Uzatei continued, "Oh yes, Ichijou, you have known her for fifty years of your lives, and several of those under the surname you gave her here. It was no coincidence."

Minami gasped, "H-how old was she?"

Uzatei thought for a moment, before explaining, "Roughly seventy. She never attended Hope's Peak Academy, however, which facilitated the need to remove even more of her memories than usual. 'I never walked through the gate of Hope's Peak, but I remember everything else.' Oh no, we couldn't have that." Minami reeled, as did Ichijou.

However, regardless of Ichijou's feelings, Uzatei continued to badger him, demanding, "What else has stuck in your brain, Ichijou? Tell me!"

Swallowing, Ichijou ignored his nauseous stomach and blurted the first this that came to mind. "T-Takenouchi!"

As Uzatei raised an eyebrow, Saruta recalled, "The one who owns this Resort?"

Ichijou nodded, "The name seems...familiar. I felt the same way about Kasumi's name. When she told me her name started with 'Kasu', it just popped into my head."

Scratching his lightly bearded chin, Uzatei began, "And if you were to give a name to someone with the family name of Takenouchi, what would it be?"

Ichijou swallowed, thinking, once again saying the first thing that popped into his mind, "H-Hikari?"

Uzatei stared at Ichijou, before noting, "Takenouchi Hikari..." With a smirk, he began to chortle, "How maddening. All of this, and the answer was under my nose the whole time."

Blinking, Ichijou asked, "Is she...someone I know?"

"Knew," Uzatei replied. "And I believe you were fond of her to some degree. After all, you remembered this place, and suggested it be used as the grounds for a Base, which in turn led to it being replicated in the virtual reality."

"How did I know her! Tell me!" Ichijou demanded.

"As you wish," Uzatei said without hesitation. Raising his hand, he pointed his index and middle fingers at Ichijou, before pulling them backwards, expelling air from his lips, as if imitating a gunshot.

Before Ichijou could question his odd action, he felt a frighteningly familiar sensation. Gripping his chest, he no longer felt his heartbeat. He felt his vision blur as he lost feeling in his body, the sky rushing to dominate his field of vision as he collapsed. The last thing he heard was, "Yes, three years ought to do it: the full tenure."

* * *

_**Archeologist**_

_**August 15th, 1940**_

"Oi, Ichijou-kun. Wake up."

The voice, and knuckle in the side of his stomach, prompted Ichijou Mitsuzi to awaken. Looking around, he saw that he was exactly where he'd fallen asleep for the most part: the cushioned seat of a bus. However, as he smelled salty air, he knew he was no longer anywhere close to Hope's Peak Academy. He was just beginning the 7th Class Trip, in his second year at Hope's Peak Academy.

Rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips, he looked around as he heard the impatient clicking of his friends tongue. Opening his eyes, he saw a boy with light blue hair, a white lab coat over his white dress shirt and red tie, his legs clad in brown slacks: the typical Hope's Peak Uniform. Ichijou disliked the stuffy things, and wore his light blue yukata without any hint of remorse.

Katsuragi Seijiro, the 7th Class Super High School Level Neurologist, said in frustration, "I'm going. Enjoy the bus ride back."

Ichijou jumped to his feet, laughing, "I'm up, I'm up!" The Neurologist sighed as he led the way out of the bus. Stepping outside, Ichijou got a good look around at their rather...unorthodox location for a Class Trip. Instead of traditional locals for the journeys, like foreign countries, or local sites like Kyoto, one of the classmates campaigned for this port town, Muroran, known for its industry. Luckily, there were other spots in the prefecture of Hokkaido worth checking out, but Ichijou had to admit, this was a rather uninteresting first stop. He'd put up with it though. One on side, he saw hills in the distance, buildings stretching part of the way there, but most of the life seemed to be congregated at the coast, where numerous docks jutted out into the sea, boats coming in and leaving. The bus was parked on one street, near a cozy looking building marked, 'Fukage Inn'.

Looking around at his classmates, their current 'teacher' guiding them, a scholar, also in a suit and tie, his black hair cut short, began, "Alright, now that we're all here..." He shot Ichijou a look, the Luckster simply scratching his head sheepishly, before beginning, "I want you to make four groups of four. You are free to explore, mingle with the locals, buy souvenirs...but don't cause trouble! And meet back here around evening for a meal!" There was a murmur from the Class, so the guide finished, "We'll head to Sapporo tomorrow morning." There were a few sighs of relief, and enthusiasm seemed to return at the promise of a more interesting city.

As everyone began to mull about, forming groups, Ichijou grabbed Katsuragi's shoulder as he began to walk away. "Where ya goin', Seiji-kun?"

Katsuragi answered, "To get...oh, there she is." He stopped trying to move as they were approached by one of the four girls in their class. She was fairly average in height, her long, brown hair stretching past the collar of her white dress shirt, her red tie hanging over her average sized chest. She also wore a brown skirt that stretched to her shins, her black stockings covering the rest of her leg. Her shoulders were a bit slumped, normally being accustomed to holding a large backpack.

Ichijou smiled, "Hey there, Takenouchi-chan!"

The 7th Class Super High School Level Archeologist, Takenouchi Hikari smiled at the two boys, asking, "May I join you?" The girl was the only female of the Class who was remotely close to Ichijou, and that was the result of her friendship with Katsuragi. She was also polite...when her passion wasn't involved.

The Neurologist nodded, "Absolutely, we just need one more..." Looking around, Ichijou saw one outcast by himself. Approaching the tall boy, Katsuragi groaned when he saw Ichijou's target.

Putting his hand on the caped shoulder, Ichijou asked, "Hey, Johannes-kun, wanna be in our group?"

The tall boy turned, his body clad in a full suit of armor, except for his face, which remained uncovered, his shoulder length, platinum blonde hair flowing freely. His back was covered by a white cape, and a sword hung as his side, sheathed. With a wide smile, he said, "I would be glad to join you, Mitsuzi!" His armor clattered against itself as he approached the other two, bowing, "Hikari, Seijiro: it is a pleasure to serve."

Katsuragi muttered, "We've been Classmates for over a year now; calm down." Sir Johannes Harrian, Super High School Level Knight, simply laughed.

The group formed, the four began to give the city a tour, walking through the bay, overlooking the ocean. The occasionally observed as sailors from all sorts of countries pulled in and out to take part in the city's industry of steel working, trading the metal for goods. Johannes was even able to have a conversation with some German ones, the European speaking their tongue. Germans seemed to be getting more common in Japan lately...

However, the novelty of Muroran wore off after an hour. Either they were bad at searching, or the town didn't have much to it.

As they walked, Takenouchi sighed, "Ah, I would have liked to go to Kyoto. They have such nice temples." He eyes lit up as she further suggested, "Or Rome! Egypt!" With a sigh, her eyes became hollow as she muttered, "The world was our oyster, and we wasted it on this..."

Johannes said boisterously, "Hahaha! The world remains to be our oyster, for we are young and full of youth!"

"Sure, sure..." Takenouchi sighed.

Katsuragi said dully, "I can punch Shibui, if you'd like."

Takenouchi laughed, before saying, "No, no, it's fine."

"Punch who?" came a voice from an alleyway the group was passing. Ichijou froze, looking over to see yet another of his classmates. The black haired boy sat on a cracked barrel, a bottle of amber liquid in his hand, his long hair tied at the base, the tail flowing up and away from his head. He gazed at his classmates through sharp, perpetually angry eyes. He also did not conform to the uniform, wearing black shorts underneath half of a red yukata, only one sleeve worn, the other off to reveal his bare, muscled chest. He wore geta sandals on his feet, and at his hip was a single katana.

Ichijou smiled nonchalantly, "Hey there, Shibui-kun!"

Ignoring the Luckster, the Super High School Level Ronin, Shibui Rikiei grumbled, "Like I said, punch who?"

Takenouchi shook her hands defensively, "Er, I just don't really care for this place is all."

Shibui spat, before hissing, "So, bring it up with my brother instead of whining about it like a woman. Oh, right."

As Takenouchi frowned, Johannes took a step forwards, his face contorted into a quiet ferocity as he stated, "As if your words weren't vulgar enough, as usual, what is that you're drinking? Nothing legal, it seems."

Shibui shrugged, "I found it on the ground, but that's none of your business: I was talking to her."

"Starting trouble, by my eyes," Johannes stated firmly.

Shibui hissed, "Yeah, Takenouchi, stop starting trouble."

The Archeologist frowned, "I'm sorry, I'll talk with your brother, fine."

Katsuragi reminded him, "It was me you were-"

Ignoring him, Shibui spat at Takenouchi, "Speak with more respect!"

Johannes spoke, "No, you."

Ichijou muttered, "Guys..."

Shibui got in the face of the taller boy, his hand on the hilt of his katana threateningly as he hissed, "This doesn't involve you!"

Johannes glared, "Not yet. Don't change that."

Gritting his teeth, Shibui glared, "Don't you speak down to me!"

"Guys!" Ichijou shouted.

But it was too late. There was a flash of steel, followed by the scraping of metal against of metal. Johannes stepped back, his hand reaching for his own longsword, blood dripping from one of his arms, in line with a scratch on his mail. He bumped into Takenouchi, causing the girl to fall to her rear. Katsuragi seemed to want to go to her aid, but the clanging of sword against sword made him and Ichijou hesitant to get closer.

The two twirled as metal clashed, the more nimble Shibui continuing to scrap against Johannes' armor, while the flat of the Knight's sword bashed and bruised Shibui's arms. Every time Takenouchi tried to get up, a foot got in her way, or a blade crossed too close by her, but she was able to crawl a short distance despite her long skirt.

As they fought, Johannes insisted, "Your blade will dull quickly against my armor."

Shibui snorted, "I can cut through a tank! I'm not even trying!" As the two strafed each other, Johannes took a deep cut on the underside of his elbow, the joint less armored than the rest of his body. Gritting his teeth, the Knight became more serious: the Ronin had been playing with fire, and now it aimed to burn.

Stepping back, Johannes held his sword in one hand, before lunging forwards. Shibui, swift as ever, slipped to the Knight's side, kicking his sandal at Johannes' shin. The Knight stumbled, eyes widening as he realized the path of his blade. In midair, he managed to guide the path slightly, but he could not stop as the sharp blade cut into Takenouchi Hikari's shoulder blade, piecing through and scraping the stone ground.

The four boys looked on in horror as the prone girl saw the sword in her shoulder, before promptly letting out a light gasp and fainting. Johannes stepped back, looking at the blood on his hands in horror. Ichijou was frozen solid, completely shocked by the scene he'd just witnessed, the scent of fresh blood making him gag. Katsuragi was quick, running off to get help.

Shibui gritted his teeth, stepping over to the girl after grabbing his bottle, dumping the contents onto the wound. He spat, "Get it together and help me!" Hands still shaking, Johannes put aside what emotion he could, going to his aid. Forever useless, Ichijou could only watch...

_Takenouchi Hikari survived the incident, but her arm never moved quite the same again. The event was considered the first time blood was shed among Hope's Peak Academy Students by its staff, and was one of the darker stories traded down from one generation of employees to the next, never being truly forgotten. _

_Takenouchi Hikari would eventually earn her doctorate some years after graduating, and later come to own Arashimine Mountain. It flourished under her management as both a historical site and tourist destination, until she became unfit to continue her work due to age. After her death, those remaining scrambled to keep it relevant in the hectic 21st_ _century, a number of questionable decisions resulting in a massive loss in revenue._

_Except for Ichijou Mitsuzi and Katsuragi Seijiro, the entire 7th_ _Class would die before, or during, The Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History._

* * *

With a gasp of air, Ichijou began to stir again, able to feel the wind on his body. Opening his eyes, he began to formulate what had happen. Somehow, he had just re-experienced his time at Hope's Peak, from walking through the gates, to his graduation ceremony. Every conversation, class, or adventure he had with the fifteen Students in his year, his occasional, fruitless trips back home.

But that one incident stuck out for some reason. Shibui, Johannes, Takenouchi, Katsuragi...

Muroran.

As he thought about it, he recalled another little detail. He was the only Luckster in the school during his first year: none of the previous years had one. He'd coincidentally learned another thing from one of the other students that year: the swallow had another name.

Shakily, Ichijou got back to his feet, looking at the room in shock. Nagasaki asked, "Are you okay?"

Uzatei smirked, "I hope so. He experienced three years of life in three minutes. Of course, his brain isn't mush, as I gave him several days' worth of accelerated sleep for his mind sort it out, just to be sure."

Saruta sputtered, "In an instant?"

Nagasaki gasped, "That night! In the Cabin."

Uzatei shrugged, "Sure, you caught me. I spent most of that night awake, of course. What choice did I have with the constant threat of being unma-"

"I figured it out."

Uzatei looked over at Ichijou, a satisfied smile on his face as he asked, "Oh?" He added, "Go line by line, if you please."

Ichijou swallowed, nodding, "'Sixteen swallows hope'...swallows are also called martin birds, which can symbolize luck. It was referring to my Class of students. I'm the first Luckster, of the 7th Class, the first one to be associated with Luck."

Catching his breath, he continued, "'In the bay where old blood runs'...she wasn't old, she might not even be alive anymore. Takenouchi Hikari was the Super High School Level Archeologist, someone who regularly dealt with old stuff. There was an incident on our Class trip, where she was stabbed. We were in a port town in Hokkaido called 'Muroran.'"

Ichijou finished, "'Tragically fleeting'... I don't know what, but there's a clock, and it's ticking, isn't there?"

Uzatei's eyes widened in realization, and he nodded, "That will be enough. Very good. Very good..."

* * *

Having shared Ichijou's findings, word for word, Oonishi Eiji watched the screen as Kinashi Ririka pondered, the attack team looking quite strange as they appeared to sit around Kinashi, awaiting further orders. Tsujimoto was closest to the camera, waiting just as anxiously as those in Kālá Base.

Kinashi finally shared, "Muroran...well, that was not so hard, was it?" Eiji glared.

Mahiro demanded, "Now, hold up your end of the bargain: why all of this?"

Kinashi nodded, beginning, "I am a woman of my word. Of course, the poem was not the only thing in Enoshima's lab. As I said, there was another clue there, which the two of us knew to refer to boats, furthering the need to find the port it referred to. Now that we know, it should be an easy matter to find what Enoshima hid. Muroran was only the first step, and you know what they say: the first step is the most difficult in any journey."

Katsuragi Seijiro grumbled, "And the next?"

Kinashi smiled, "Secret." At the dejection, she began, "However, I will not leave you helpless. I may not tell you the second step, but I shall reveal the last. Squirreled away in Enoshima Junko's false home were a few errant devices and a large amount of paperwork, copied or snatched from Hope's Peak Academy, no doubt. The world did not expect to end, after all: _much_ was left unfinished."

"Enoshima Junko was no different, and upon learning that little fact after discerning that same tidbit about herself. Tachibana Chiyoko combined her unfinished work with Enoshima's, resulting in this Game. The prize, I would say is quite valuable."

With a giggle, Kinashi finished, "The goal of this whole escapade is none other than Hope's Peak Academy's 79th Class."

As Eiji considered the possibilities, Katsuragi stood as suddenly as his old body could allow, shouting, "No! You lie!"

Mahiro added, "Hope's Peak was closed before...no..."

Kinashi smiled, "Yes. Enoshima Junko had Hope's Peak Academy in her palm for two years, she knew full well that the staff scouted sixteen Students in preparation for the next school year. Before they could attend, however..."

Tsujimoto answered from underneath the Exam Building, "The Worst Incident..."

Kinashi nodded, "I have evidence that Enoshima kidnapped these Students before any of this began. Why or how, we did not even have a thought until today, but now it is clear. They were called to Muroran and snatched up. Whether they are still there, or have moved on to another location, or even the afterlife, I know not."

Katsuragi seemed to melt, falling to his weak knees as he mumbled weepily, "No, it can't be...he's." Eiji listened closely as he muttered, sobbing, "My grandson might be alive..."

Kinashi's eyes narrowed as Eiji remembered an old friend claiming she had an older brother. Katsuragi finished, "He left, for Muroran, just before the Event. I thought...I never imagined they were connected." Bowing his head, he sobbed angrily, "And I forgot! I don't remember a thing about that Class trip! I'm a disgrace!"

Asumi Haruka swallowed, going to his side, patting his back as she said reassuringly, "Ichijou-san might not have remembered either if not for this."

Kinashi sighed, before beginning, "Very well, I suppose it is a race of sorts. So much potential in sixteen, untouched Talents: provided they are still alive after whatever Enoshima Junko had in mind for them, and I do Hope very much so. Those plans are no doubt on a backburner deep in the hell of her deceased mind, and even I must admit I am curious as to why." Raising her board of switches, she added, "Unfortunately for you all, you shall never meet them and discover the truth."

Realizing in horror what she was about to do, Eiji gasped as Kinashi raised her arm, holding it against the bottom row of switches. She pushed the limb against them, flipping them all at once. There was nothing. Moving on, Kinashi flipped the next row, and Eiji felt some shaking from elsewhere. Then she moved on to the second to last row, the explosions starting to feel closer.

Eiji spat, "Hey! You said you'd free them!"

Kinashi blinked, before replying, "Correction, I said they would be freed. I, however, do not have the means. That is Uzatei's responsibility." Turning back to her board, Kinashi smiled softly, finishing, "Goodbye, Oonishi Eiji."

As she moved to the last row, Eiji felt a pair of arms shove him down to the ground, a weight pressing down on him, shielding him as one more set of explosions rumbled throughout the building. One was close, very close, the sound of the explosion deafening Eiji, rubble falling down from above, choking him with dust, the monitor blacking out.

And then, he knew no more.

* * *

Sweat beading on her forehead, Kirigiri moved her tools with as much dexterity as her aged fingers could allow as they mingled within the exposed innards of a bomb.

Taking steady breaths, she could hear voices through the wall from the other side. She currently worked in an office, body across the floor, head underneath a desk. From above, Alter Ego gave instruction from the speaker of the computer screen. Kirigiri had managed to disable a couple bombs so far, but she certainly hadn't been nearly as successful as any of the others: Oonishi, his father, Urushibara...even Katsuragi had better luck at it than her.

Backing off a bit, she took a breath, trying to steady herself. She couldn't stop, as much as she wanted to see what was happening with the Trial and Kinashi...would she really detonate the bombs?

Trying to think back to the others, she wondered how they were faring without her. Sure, they had managed the last time, but...

Shaking her head, Kirigiri went back to work. She could definitely trust them! There wasn't anything she could do anyway, and she'd given Ichijou as much tutoring as she could. Certainly, they would do fi-

"Kirigiri-san! Kinashi..."

As Alter Ego's words came to ear, Kirigiri realized what was happening immediately. Looking at the bomb in front of her she knew she had two options: run, or finish up here.

On second thought, there really wasn't much choice.

Tools going to work, her hands moved faster than they had in the past few days. Alter Ego cried, "Kirigiri-san!?" Pushing her words out of her mind, Kirigiri kept going. Even as she heard a distance rumble, she didn't stop. The next, closest one, didn't stop her either.

With one more click of the pliers, another explosion sounded out, Kirigiri's senses blotted out as the building shuddered. Kirigiri ducked, but all went quiet. Daring to look up, the wall bordering the next room over had cracked. Hands starting to shake, she looked down at the bomb she'd just finished disarming, which had gone quiet.

"Kirigiri-san? Kirigiri-san!?"

Standing, Kirigiri turned and nodded to the relieved face on the screen, before wobbling over to the chair, taking a seat.

She was getting too old for this.

* * *

As Uzatei stood in silence, contemplating the solution, Ichijou could swear he felt a shudder of his senses. However, seeing that no one else seemed to react, he figured it was just his imagination.

Furugori grumbled, "Well? Are we done?"

Uzatei shrugged, "I hope so."

Minami snarled, "What do you mean 'you hope so'!?"

"I _mean_, I have no way of knowing what's going on outside. For all I know, my little accomplices could have offed themselves. I suppose I should just release you, and walk into my death with open arms," Uzatei muttered.

With a chuckle, he finished, "But I am far too petty a person to do that. No, no, no: let the likes of you back into the real world!? You can't be serious."

"You..." Nagasaki glared.

Uzatei scoffed, "Give me one good reason why I should!"

Ichijou blathered, "Fine then, let's end this, if you really think you can stand up to all of us."

Uzatei stared at Ichijou blankly, before a smile crept to the edge of his lips. He snorted, before erupting into a fit of mocking laughter. Then, mid laugh, he became as solid as a stone, glaring, "That's quite amusing coming from you, you know." Adjusting, his hat, Uzatei muttered, "'We can get out of this, I know we can!' 'You have to have Hope.' What other idiocies will that forked tongue stake out?"

Blood starting to chill, Ichijou asked shakily, "What are you talking about?"

Uzatei revealed, "What am I talking about? You said it to me yourself: all those cheap Hope-isms you spout...you don't even believe them yourself! You're no innocent little country boy: you're at least half as jaded and cynical as I!"

Ichijou gawked, "Th-that's a lie!" But the truth was, those words pierced him like an arrow, and he leaned against his podium for support.

Uzatei replied, "Oh? Did you not say it during to me that one night, in the Cabin?"

Ichijou's jaw dropped, and he swallowed, "That was...that was..."

Uzatei finished, shaking his head, "You didn't figure it out the moment I started talking about 'Talent'? That was neither Ishihara Jouji nor Gold Dragon speaking. That was none other than myself. A certain woman, a former Hope's Peak Student, inspired me down that path. When I first heard of her, I thought 'what kind of person would shun progress?' But then I realized how right she was. All of us standing in this room are abominations against nature and troublemakers beyond belief. Hope's Peak destroyed this world you love so dearly: without Talent, Enoshima Junko would not have had been able to steal the tools she used to dismantle the old world. She may not think that way nowadays but...she's completely correct: Hope's Peak Academy was a mistake in every sense."

Glaring at Ichijou, he spat, "All you've done in your life is give students of the world Hope that they could be chosen as a Luckster and become successful in life, regardless of how pitiful or lazy they were. Why actually give forth effort when you can simply pray things will turn out any better?" Ichijou didn't respond, his thoughts mushing about too much for him to form so much as a coherent sentence.

Panning the room and looking at the others, Uzatei pointed out, "You all knew it was me from the very beginning, didn't you? But you didn't point fingers so blatantly, because you wanted to trust Ichijou Mitsuzi and is Hopes. He seemed to earnestly believe I, and the rest of you, were all 'good people'. How very wrong he is."

Looking over to Nagasaki, Uzatei continued, "You? How much blood stains that knife? Tamura's, Ganaha's, Minami's...no, more, many more. You're a rabid beast who needs to be put down." Nagasaki shuddered at his words, biting her lip and looking away shamefully.

Turning to Furugori, Uzatei stated, "And you: you helped a Programmer to make the New World Program, and later developed the prison you cry out against to this very second. Two Killing Games resulted from that. A good thing in my book: less Talent to go around! But you? This certainly can't be something you're proud of." Furugori gulped, wiping at his sweaty forehead.

Glancing to the side at Saruta, Uzatei simply snorted, "No comment." Saruta seemed unfettered at the remark, but one shaky breath dispelled any illusions.

As Uzatei looked over to Minami, the hulking girl snorted, "Try me."

Uzatei grinned eagerly, "Oh please. Believe it or not, you're the worst of the bunch. I needn't even go into your future: your past here is bad enough! Why did Mikage Naoki have to die?"

Minami shrugged, "Not only was I forced by your incentive to act, but you seem to think any Talented death as a good thing."

Uzatei nodded, "True..." He smiled as he continued, "Very well, we shall go into your future after all. After the death of your husband, Zouichi, you sought to preserve his legacy by building a tower, one larger than the Tokyo Tower, like you'd dreamed." Minami's eyes widened, his words no doubt piercing layers to the girl she had only revealed to few. Uzatei went on, "However, you went through a lot to make that project a reality, but your investors didn't see it as worthwhile. You had to work with the budget you had, but the contracted companies you hired were...useless. There were accidents, fights: even a Super High School Level Contractor couldn't keep it all in line. The project failed, and you were bankrupted, and moved to the streets, finding work where you could. I'd be surprised if you didn't think to take your own life."

Minami shook in horror, but she still said defiantly, "You lie."

Uzatei shrugged, "Perhaps on one bit. After all, you couldn't really take your own life: not with two children to take care of. Such a shame though, even they couldn't amount to anything. Your youngest, Taira, died during the Worst Incident after a non-notable childhood, to no one's surprise."

"No! That name...why do you know that name!?" Minami shouted in agony.

Uzatei didn't stop, "But that wasn't all, your oldest lived through the Worst Incident, using his Talent wisely. He was kidnapped, and placed in a Killing Game. He strangled an innocent girl-"

"Noooo!" Minami wailed, her large hands over her ears. Tears began to well up in the muscular girl's eyes as she tried to repress her emotions.

"You gave birth to the Honorary 80th Class's Mizunoe Higaide, the Super High School Level Carpenter and the second Culprit of the Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing. A murdering monster who spawned yet another! To think you could raise someone like that...you're a vile human, who certainly doesn't deserve to live, Mizunoe Fuyuko," Uzatei finished bitterly. Minami had fallen to her knees, unable to bear the truth.

Looking down at the large girl who had pushed him around for the last two weeks, Uzatei continued, "And what's with that reaction? You knew! You must have, to have names for your children picked out several years in advance, the resemblance…ah, but you were in denial, weren't you? So Hopeful…"

As wind continued to blow through the Courtroom, there was silence, Uzatei looking around at the others, whom were too guilty or shamed to say another word. Uzatei smirked, holding up his hand, his fingers seeming to grasp at empty air. Looking at his empty hand, he muttered, "True beauty...is seeing that which is loved be destroyed. I must thank you all, for living your lives to the fullest, Hopefully looking to the next day and enjoying it despite the Despair you caused. How beautiful you all look right now."

Uzatei waved his hand, the screen on the podiums changing, displaying two words clearly, which he read, "'Live' or 'Die'. It seems like such an obvious choice, no? That is human nature...no, it is simply nature. The life form lives, provides offspring to the next generation, passes on what knowledge it can, and then dies. But humans are special. They have intelligence, sapience: they can choose to remove themselves from the burden of Life if they so choose, and go against that natural order. After all, not all Life is worth living. You needn't only look at yourselves: what about your friends? All of them chose to risk Death for Life, all on their own human nature."

"Lust: the desire to reproduce, and pass one's genes to the next generation. Ah, but Kobayashi Nagisa never had that chance, did she? Not in here, not out there, and she stripped that chance from Andou Moriko as well."

"Hatred: a feeling aimed at rivals, so that one might have a better chance at survival by finding an outlet for negative feelings. Sanada Shinji hated his Talented brother so much he would subtract Tamura Ryunosuke and Yokozuna Hina from the equation just to have a chance to watch him fall."

"Fear: survival instinct, the natural desire to get out of harm's way when danger comes. Kirigiri Kasumi couldn't bear her fears, so she finished the job Minami Fuyuko started for the same reason, killing Mikage Naoki, yet another fearful child."

"Security: the desire to be able to rest in a safe location. Had Tachibana Chiyoko not acted, I wonder who would have lived or died? But sure enough, Ganaha Eriko died wishing for better security. Perhaps she would have lived if she hadn't let her guard down..."

"Sustenance: the desire to eat and drink, so that you may live to the next day. Ishihara Jouji, your feeder, died challenging I, his killer, Uzatei Kotetsu, thinking that at the very least, the rest of you could eat for one more day."

"Don't be ashamed, guilty, or frightened: what they did was human nature. Those cold blooded attackers were just acting out the natural tradition of murder, started with Cain and Abel. But you have a chance to go beyond that human nature, and Die. No longer will you suffer, or cause others to suffer."

"What else awaits you? I mean, if you desire to go back to your old, broken bodies, I must ask: are you insane? It's a frightening world to wake up in, with or without your memories. Even if I do restore them, can you bear seeing what kind of wretch you've become?"

"You have five minutes. _Choose_," Uzatei finished haughtily.

The Courtroom contained nothing but the sound of the wind, and the silence of the occupants.

After one minute had passed, Ichijou finally began to think coherently again. It was not easy: three years of memories returned, the inconsistencies clashing with these last two weeks in his brain.

After two minutes had passed, Ichijou had processed what the Fashion Designer had said, the potential truths of his words.

Uzatei sounded so malicious, but Ichijou couldn't help but agree, somewhat. His whole life, as far as he knew, he felt stifled by the thought of his inevitable death. But now it was far closer than it had seemed. Ninety-one years was a long time for anyone to live, apocalypse or not. Was it...

Was it really worth it?

Ichijou had nothing to say.

After four minutes...he stopped thinking, and began to feel, like when Uzatei asked him to think of Takenouchi's name. If he could not think of the answer...perhaps an old man, with ninety years of life, could share some insight? Had every one of his memories and feelings been stripped? What did he himself from just before the start of the Killing Game feel?

One minute later, Uzatei began, "Time's up. Now-"

"One moment," Ichijou began. Uzatei turned a harsh gaze onto him, but the Luckster didn't falter. Ichijou took a deep breath, exhaling, before beginning, "I'm not really satisfied. I mean, you said all the bad things we've done, or might do...but you ignored the good ones. Aren't you lying?"

Uzatei scoffed, "Good ones? Are you joking?"

Ichijou shook his head, stating, "I'm not." Looking around at the others, he began, "Nagasaki-chan is a good person with some heavy trauma. She's caused trouble, but I can't hold that against her. For all the things she's gone through, she still looks forward." Nagasaki said nothing, her gaze turning towards the ground.

"Furugori-kun..." Ichijou began stopping, looking around. He continued, "He really knows his stuff when it comes to computers. I never could have even dreamed of something like this. There must be all kinds of things possible because of him. How can you dare say they're all bad?" Furugori wiped his forehead, looking at Ichijou with a mystified expression.

"Saruta-san...I'll admit, I'm still not sure what to think about you in some ways, but you save lives! I'm just repeating after myself, but as long as you're alive...I think tomorrow would be better than a world without you." Saruta bit his lip, clearly at a loss.

"Minami-san...you too. You've done some bad things but in the end, they've all been motivated by a deep, honest love. That's inspiring, isn't it? And you're still alive, even after all the bad things that happened. I won't believe you once ever considered suicide."

Uzatei scoffed, "Love!? Oh give me a break and press the 'Die' button."

Ignoring him, Ichijou continued, "But me? I'm a liar: I don't think I ever really believed for certain that we could get out of here; I just pretended to Hope we would, through some miracle. But I would _never_ lie when talking about you guys. You're all really amazing: you have all your strengths, ambitions, and passions. I really look up to you. But me? I'm just...a hopeless, Lucky idiot."

"That's wrong...that's wrong!" Nagasaki yelled, her voice cracking, having not been raised that high in more than a decade. Nagasaki explained, "You just want to help people. Even lying can be fine to help someone, probably..."

"I concur!" Furugori added. With a smile, he said, "And Uzatei even said it himself, didn't he? You're successful! You've inspired a nation's worth of children. Uzatei made that sound like a bad thing? Maybe he's just jealous."

"Indeed," Saruta added, "And you call yourself an idiot? You're above the average, certainly, and there's nothing shameful about that. You aren't just comparing yourself to Kirigiri, are you?"

"But you are wrong, Ichijou," Minami said roughly. "You're not hopeless at all. You believed in us, didn't you? Even without any good reason. That's about as Hopeful as it gets."

Uzatei retched, "Please, stop. You're maddening! Just keep lying to yourselves, it's pathetic."

Taking one more deep breath, Ichijou filled himself with Hope, thinking on the name Kirigiri, and the detective family who he somehow knew held it; only one word came to mind.

"No, I don't think any of us are lying. That's the _truth_!" Ichijou said firmly. "But you can't realize it, can you? You're too cynical, bitter, and envious. You said the incentives were human nature but...I think they're just _your _nature."

"Oh, you think you know me? Such conceit, it's unfitting of your status," Uzatei sneered.

Ichijou sighed, "Really? You hate us so much you want to watch us die, right?"

Minami snorted, "And as Super High School Level Despair, you're probably worshipping Enoshima. Why build a Shrine for her otherwise? Perhaps there are more primal reasons behind it?"

Uzatei scowled, "You know nothing!"

Minami clicked her tongue, "So defensive. Are you not ten years older than her? You disgust me."

Furugori noted, "And if you want to kill everyone Talented…maybe you're just envious? Insecure, if you will. All you do is make clothes." Uzatei clenched his fist, unable to do more than glare.

Nagasaki added, "You can barely talk…you're afraid of us...I can smell it. You're afraid we're _right_."

Saruta shook his head, "To think that Ishihara-san was bested for such a flimsy incentive by a weak willed soul such as yourself. The fact that I of all people can say that with a clear conscious should tell you how low you really are."

Uzatei gritted his teeth, his mouth bleeding lightly, and the man snarled, "What do you know!? You know nothing, brats!"

Ichijou shrugged, "Brat? I'm old enough to be your grandfather, what do you know?" Scratching his chin, he noted, "Oh, I get it, you're just lashing back. Does it hurt, Uzatei? The truth tends too, or so I've heard. Go on, tell me how you're not really that bad a guy. Go on, I'm waiting."

Eye twitching, Uzatei opened his mouth, gaping like a fish.

Ichijou smirked, finishing, "You know what, I am going to vote, the same thing I would have voted five minutes ago, or ten minutes, or twenty. Even five years ago, or ten, or twenty, even seventy. Even though I'm afraid of it, even if it's closer to me than I thought, Death…fearing Death is no different from fearing Life. I mean, do I have kids? Grandkids? That's a scary thought, but that's Life, isn't it? …But if you want me to vote, than I don't care whether I'm seventeen or ninety, because I'm going to Live!"

Nagasaki nodded, "I've only known survival for the last decade… My parents, Hina, even every animal I've ever eaten live through me. I also want to Live…"

Furugori smiled, "Computers have come so far, huh? But there's gotta be more! I've just got to Live to see that!"

Wiping his forehead, Saruta gave a shaky laugh, "To think I would feel this way… For all of my Life I've wished to never see the next day, but right now I want to see the sun rise more than anything. I've come this far, haven't I?"

Minami swallowed, "My children and boyf- …husband may no longer be with me, but to do anything other than Live each day like it was my last… I am a Mizunoe! I would never consider death for even a second!"

Five sets of confident eyes locked onto the face of a star-struck Uzatei, before each of them pressed down on their screens, casting their final vote.

Looking between them, Uzatei snorted, "So, that's it then…you continue to refuse my logic? Very well then. Unfortunately, _my_ vote is the only one that truly matters." As the once confident looks turned to those of horror, Uzatei turned behind him to Monokuma, shouting, "Monokuma! Killswitch: 13." Ichijou's heart sank as Monokuma gave a salute. Uzatei looked over his shoulder at Ichijou, a manic gleam in his eye. In the distance of the landscape around the Courtroom, there was an explosion, a hillside sending fire and debris into the hair. A wave of heat engulfed the Courtroom as force of the explosion reached it. In the distance, the ground began to shift and shake, the ground rumbling, cracking and splitting apart. The heat overcame Ichijou, and he found his legs weakening.

Then all was temperate.

The edge of the Courtroom's steel floor seemed to act as a shield as fire, stone, and lava struck against it, the outside raging like a maelstrom. Uzatei sat quietly, slumped back in his podium.

Minami said with worry, "Wh-what's this?"

Saruta muttered, "It's strangely...alluring. Perhaps intriguing would be a better word." Furugori was speechless, watching the cataclysm from the shelter, mystified at what his computer was capable of. Nagasaki seemed frightened, but one look at Ichijou's calm seemed to strengthen her nerves.

Uzatei gave a laugh, "Well done, Ichijou Mitsuzi. You've convinced me." With a grunt, he stood back up at his podium, looking around, saying, "As much as it pains me, I have no choice but to let you blights Live." With another laugh at himself, he muttered, "I suppose any Hopes I might have had that this would all have gone well were...despairingly displaced. I should have directed them at this outcome. Or not, perhaps this is the most Despair inducing outcome, after all. You have voted for Life, so perhaps you may Live, but I still choose Death. It is fitting I think, for me." The man sneered, "But I will welcome it: I am not afraid as you are, Ichijou Mitsuzi."

Turning to face the edge, the burning destruction outside, he grinned with anticipation, cackling, "Ah, yes...this is Despair, not like those Hopeful Third Generation mongrels, those fakers who wanted nothing more than to Live."

As the Fashion Designer awaited his fate, Ichijou muttered in pity, "You really are...a miserable wretch, aren't you?" Uzatei didn't respond, so obsessed in his own destruction as the Courtroom seemed to shrink, and edge of the circle folding around Monokuma's throne and the fraction of the Courtroom Uzatei stood in. In an instant, they, and several podiums and portraits were gone, sucked in by the destruction, no doubt destroyed, completely and utterly.

In silence, the remaining five looked at each other, not sure what was going to happen next. All they could hold on too were their Hopes that things could go right, despite the Despair, and that they could see their bright Futures.

And Live.

* * *

What Ichijou next knew was darkness.

It was a strange, calming darkness.

Was this death? Did he die after all?

If so, it didn't seem so bad.

No, he quickly realized: he could hear something, murmurs in the distance. He could smell dust, char. He was already seeing the insides of his eyelids, and the complete blackness meant it was not very bright beyond them. But he felt...heavy. Like the force of gravity had somehow increased.

His eyes fluttered open, his eyes wanting to droop, despite the long period he'd spent with them closed. He saw shapes moving at the edge of his vision through his hair. He heard them speak, tones frantic, worried.

With all his might, he lifted up his two arms, looking at his hands. The skin was wrinkled, the skin loose, sinking away from his thin muscles at points.

Of course, he realized, he was a ninety year old man. As he breathed, he could feel his whiskers tickling his lips. The hair over his eyes was gray, naturally faded.

Not content with lying there, he began to turn on what seemed to be a bed. He felt himself wearing a green medical gown, and he had a tube of some sort sticking out of his wrist. As he moved, his atrophied muscles cried out in agony.

He barely even flinched as a black haired woman came to his aid, her hair tied back into a ponytail, the woman insisting, "Be careful, Ichijou-san, please..." Her words still felt distant somehow...perhaps his hearing had gone somewhat?

Ichijou was about to heed her words, when someone at the next bed caught his eye. It was another woman, but she was clearly older. She also sported a ponytail, but her hair was almost white, tinted with a pale purple. She wore a purple coat over a white dress shirt, black tie, and long, black skirt. As she turned to him, her soft, blue eyes, meeting his tired brown ones, there was a moment of mutual recognition.

At first, Kirigiri Kasumi seemed hopeful, relieved, but some memory of shame made her turn away, breaking eye contact.

Feeling a renewed burst of vigor, Mitsuzi managed to stand, taking the step to reach Kasumi, wrapping the woman into as strong a hug as he could manage. He felt as the woman, whom he had thought to be dead, went limp from surprise, before returning the hug twofold, the younger, stronger woman possessing the strength he did not.

Still even as Ichijou's legs began to buckle under the weight of his age, and Kirigiri's under the weight of emotion, they still stood together, supporting each other, as they always had, and always would, as teacher and student.

Pushing his questions and concerns aside for a moment, he said to Kasumi, "I'm home."

"Welcome back."

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**SURVIVORS: 6(?)**


	31. Epilogue

**August 22nd, 2013 **

**Two days after end of the Hostage Situation of Mutual Killing**

* * *

An engine whirred over a flat landscape, a trail of dust visible in the wake of the vehicle. Down the road rumbled a large van, the windows wide open, the doors and sides covered in metal plating. It was far from a luxurious vehicle, but it was among the most reliable transports in Future Foundation's fleet. The black logo emblazoned on the side said as much.

After a few minutes, the vehicle pulled into a camp of various tents and quick constructions, all sorts of folks mulling about. Curious eyes turned towards the van as it slowly moved through the paths, making its way towards a building in the distance. Said building, reaching three stories high, had seen better days. Several of its walls had crumbled, opening it up to the heavens, though it still stood. A number of armed men surrounded it, keeping its valuable contents outside of the hands of pilferers.

The van ultimately did not reach the building, instead turning to a set of white tents near the entrance, parking in front. Two of the doors stepped out, and two burly men, each clearly in possession a pistol, stepped out. One of them opened up a door, and the well-guarded occupant exited the vehicle. He was well into the middle of his lifespan, his dark blue hair grey on the edges, his bangs parted over his gray, left eye. He was rather casually dressed, donning a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black jeans. He loosened his collar in response to stepping out of the car and into the summer sun, before one of the men entered the tent, leaving sight.

As the man waited, a few onlookers watched him, their faces conveying a mixture of interest and disgust.

Sanada Shinzo was well aware of it. He, the 45th Class Super High School Level Debater, was the face of this country when it fell. But the captain did not go down with the ship; he managed to survive. Even after two years of chaos, he managed to live. To the onlookers, he only offered a photogenic smile and a wave. He accepted his status as 'unscrupulous devil': as one of the cornerstones of Future Foundations leadership, he acted as the face of the organizations's sins and mistakes, willingly taking the blame for any missteps, for nothing could be worse than his final month as Prime Minister.

As equally unscrupulous tabloids once shared, it was a well-known fact that he was an 'M'. His late ex-wife had revealed that much.

After a few moments, the burly man returned, giving a nod. With a sigh of relief, Sanada crouched down and entered the tent, letting his eyes adjust to the slightly darker area.

As he looked around, he saw a few chair and tables, populated by the current members of this base: or rather, most of them. The angelic Asumi Haruka was unhurt, luckily, but Urushibara Itaru had his arm in a sling. Katsuragi Seijiro, a living fossil, had a few bandages around his balding head. Taiyoshi Nijiko was also in good shape, not having arrived until after the situation had been resolved. Oonishi Eiji was also unhurt, standing in front of the table.

Looking around, Sanada noted, "I imagine Mahiro is still healing up?"

Eiji nodded, "He ate some solid food today, so he's well on the road to recovery."

With another smile, Sanada nodded, "Well, that's good to hear. So, about that report..." Crossing his arms over his chest, he muttered, "Our foes, Uzatei and Tachibana, dead. Kinashi lives. Mikage is comatose. Ishihara is deceased. Oonishi Mahiro is out of commission. Alter Ego is safely on your servers until we can reconnect her. Mizunoe, Nagasaki, Furugori, Ichijou, and Saruta are functioning, and their memories are restorable…but even so, what a mess this has been."

Oonishi smiled, before beginning, "Yeah, it has been really Unlucky, you could say, but…I think some good's going to come out from it. If we can save even one member of the 79th Class from Despair…"

Sanada nodded, before adding, "However, there was one other thing: Kirigiri Kasumi is deceased as well? Her granddaughter will be devastated." Despite his words, Sanada seemed rather...amused?

Eiji blinked, before replying, "Well, probably. It's hard to tell with her sometimes."

Sanada chortled, "And yet, imagine my surprise when I received a call from the supposed ghost herself!"

* * *

Outside of the tents, a short while away, a small dock held host to a farewell party, the medium sized boat holding a handful of people on the edge of its frame. On the dock itself, four mismatched men and women stood close by, having one last conversation.

The oldest among them, the bearded Ichijou Mitsuzi, wearing a black yukata underneath a regal looking haori coat, a wooden cane in his thin hands, rattled from the deck of the boat, "Don't you worry about us. We'll be fine."

Mizunoe Fuyuko, her curly auburn hair tied into a loose bun, wearing a dark green pair of jeans and a deep purple shirt, grumbled, "Worry? About you?"

Next to her, the pudgy Furugori Yasuo, black overalls holding up his pants, his short, black hair, gray on the burns, laughed, "You're only walking into the arms of some of the worst criminals in history, what's the worst that could happen?"

Nagasaki Ayumi, wearing a long, green coat over a white undershirt and blue jeans, a scar running down from her ear to her neck, muttered, "Don't joke like that."

Saruta Bimaru, the tired looking man wearing a lab coat, his black hair also tinted with gray, a curl still dangling over his forehead, noted, "Or is it you who's worried about us?"

Kirigiri Kasumi, dressed in a long black coat, the base of which fluttered about near her ankles, a pair of sunglasses over her blue eyes, a black, wide brimmed hat over her long hair, replied, "Of course. Just less so."

From the front of the boat, the bored sounding pilot asked impatiently, "You folks ready!?"

"One more moment, please!" Came a voice from beyond the dock. Kirigiri looked over, eyes widening for a moment as she looked at the man with dark blue hair. The others had a bit more intense reaction as they saw the aged ghost. The worst was Nagasaki, who bared her teeth, reaching into her pocket.

Holding up his hands defensively, Sanada insisted, "Now, now, I mean you no harm."

Kirigiri asked, "Sanada Shinzo, I presume?"

The man nodded, "We've met, even if you fail to remember." Looking at Kasumi closer, he asked, "What I fail to get, however, is _why_ you fail to remember."

Kirigiri sighed, beginning, "I didn't explain it well enough? My apologies. Upon my death, my memories were dumped from whatever files that were on that machine. The same fate befell Mikage Naoki. However, the others, Ichijou, Saruta, Furugori, Minami, and Nagasaki, only need to wait until Katsuragi and Alter Ego figure out how to restore them, as Uzatei did during the Trial." Bitterly, Kirigiri explained further, "In other words, the Kirigiri Kasumi you have known is dead. All that remains is the physical remnant, stripped of her seventy years of life."

Sanada nodded, "Ah, I'm starting to see. You do seem dressed for a funeral, after all."

Kirigiri glared through her sunglasses, "Do you really?" She sighed, "When I was told of all the tragedies that befell this world, the ones that affected me the least were those of my own. My missing husband, my dead son...when I was told about them, the ones sharing had their voices full of pity and sorrow directed at me, yet when they shared their own tales, I felt for them even more, because they didn't try to butter me up. It just hit roughly, and quickly." Looking away again, she muttered, "How can I face my granddaughter like that? To her, I'm better off dead."

Frowning slightly, Sanada pointed out, "She's quite the Sleuth, you know. She might be able to track you down if she so chooses."

Kirigiri replied, "If she's half the Sleuth I am, and I have no doubt she is, then maybe she'll realize my reasoning as she discerns my location."

Sanada shrugged, "Fair enough." Looking at the boat, he asked, "Now, where were you going, if I may ask?"

Kirigiri nodded, "You may." She answered, "The Talents of the Field Trip of Mutual Killing...they also have their companions trapped in a comatose state, just like Mikage Naoki. If they've made a breakthrough, or if Mitsuzi-kun and I can help them make one, we may be able to restore him to life. After Katsuragi finishes restoring memories, he plans on joining us, provided that it's safe."

Sanada nodded, muttering, "That's a long way to go for a simple apology."

Kirigiri shook her head, "It's the least I can do. Even if he can never be the 'himself' of yesterday, he can move on to a different tomorrow, I think." Glancing at Ichijou, she finished, "I would also like to see him very much Alive, thank you."

The boat pilot cleared his throat loudly, and Ichijou laughed, "Well, let's get this show on the road!" Reaching over the boat, he clapped Furugori, Saruta, and Nagasaki on the shoulder once each, before saying, "Take care, you guys."

Saruta smiled, "I pray to meet you again, Ichijou-san."

Furugori added, "It's been something else."

Nagasaki nodded, "Thank you for...everything."

Meanwhile, the other two women had a brief staring contest, their minds racing over the remnants of their rivalry. Kasumi finally admitted with a smile, "You know, you're a lot smarter than you look, for a brute."

Fuyuko scoffed, "And you're a lot stronger than you look, for an old twig." Their biting words held none of their previous bitterness this time, though there was more than a hint of mutual respect.

With one last smile, Ichijou and Kirigiri nodded, before heading below the deck. The engine of the boat rumbled to a start, and began to head off into the sea.

Sanada smiled, "Well, never too old for an adventure, I suppose?"

Saruta chuckled, "Old?"

Furugori laughed, "Mentally, they're about the same as they have been."

Sanada's eyes widened, and despite himself, he gawked as he realized, "Ah! Ichijou didn't restore his memories?"

Nagasaki muttered, "Why would he?"

Mizunoe nodded, "Living like that surely is frightening, but is always easier when you have someone in a similar...situation."

Sanada blinked in awe as he watched the boat go off, mystified. In amusement, he chortled, well aware of the irony, "Such is youth, I suppose..."

* * *

Around the same hour, in the waters near Muroran, a sizable boat bobbed in the waves as it cut through the water to the once great city. From the piloting deck, a man stood, watching the port through a set of binoculars. His skin was tanned by the sun, and his brown, curly hair was covered with a Navy cap. He also wore the white uniform of the sailor.

Putting down his binoculars, Samidare Konami, the 70th Class Super High School Level Sailor, and the Admiral of Future Foundation's fleet, watched the port town in the distance, praying it was abandoned, and not full of the wretched remnants of Despairing men and women. He was relieved, however: he and his crew, plus one extra, had been spending the last weeks checking out former ports for any unusual signs, and they were finally arriving at their destination. They were lucky that they were so close, and they could only pray that they had reached it before Kinashi Ririka had.

Looking below, he saw his anxious crew mate, maintaining his firearm once again. The boy's skin was also tan, as he adapted to life on the sea. His hair was bleached blonde, and his skin was dotted in various scars. He wore baggy, black shorts and a white, short sleeved shirt, a brown backpack, full of objects, lying down next to him.

Putting his pistol back in the holster at his hip, Saitou Shiro muttered firmly, "Kinashi...if you touch a hair on their heads, I'll end you."

He couldn't explain his burning desire to rescue the 79th Class. Maybe it was just hope that they could reinforce Future Foundation. Maybe it was just spite at Tachibana and Kinashi, who had gone to such lengths to find them. Maybe he just wanted to meet Katsuragi Yumi's sibling.

Whatever the reason, he would find them, and take them from whatever hopeless place they were locked in. Even if he was a screw up, even if he was up against an enigma of a girl, he had to try, dammit.

He made a promise to never lose Hope. they were alive: he could feel it...

* * *

At an unknown time, yet another boat careened off into the distance, not a hint of land in sight. This vessel was fairly large, but ruined, covered in rust and grime. It had been made serviceable, however, a number of masked men supporting the only Talent they had left, mulling about the deck as they worked.

As much as that girl hated Talent, and being called Talented.

As much as that girl hated Hope's Peak, Future Foundation, even Super High School Level Despair.

Standing near the bow of the ship in meditation, Kinashi Ririka, donned in her white kimono and black hakama, accented by her short, red hair, was in thought. She knew they were wrong. She was rather Untalented. They simply couldn't see it because of how pathetic they were, how inefficient they were at using their body and mind as Kinashi Ririka did. To herself, the girl muttered in thought:

"All of this for sixteen children. Sixteen 'swallows'. For what purpose did you keep them hidden away for so long, Enoshima Junko?"

"I really need not ask: to make them Despair obviously. I can only pray you did not leave them in an unmanageable state. I need those children, so unaware of the new world, for my doing."

"After all, every ruler needs an army."

Overhearing, one of her minions nodded, "At your service, my Queen."

Biting her lip, Kinashi turned on him, glaring, "I am Kinashi Ririka! Now leave me."

Swallowing, the mook nodded, "Y-yes, Kinashi-sama."

Pleased, Kinashi tuned back to her sea view, breathing in the salty spray as she stood. She muttered, "No, not them of course. To kill Talent, one must be Talented. But alas..."

"Surely you will not be as stubborn as your dear little sister? For your livelihood, I would Hope not, Katsuragi Yaichi..." The words felt bitter on her lips, the name of that Dreamer.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN DANGAN RONPA: HOPE'S FREEDOM IS DESPAIR'S REWARD PART 3: THAT HOPELESS PLACE**

* * *

**And here we are: Despairingly Displaced has come to an end, but the series is not over yet: we have one more installment to go!**

**Before I talk about that, I have some gifts to read at your leisure!**

**First up, and most important, is the Fashion Designer's True Historied Past, detailing his meeting with Enoshima with none of the lies that filled Future Foundation's ears. I also think it's nice to read alongside the normal version, just to see how different they are. There is a mild language warning (of noooo an f-bomb how horrible) and a less mild ephebophila one: pastebin(.com)/uijvB3Za**

**Next up we have Design notes and the last of the characters: pastebin(.com)/BP7YQJHW**

**Next, I have my thoughts on the fic's conception: what did I have in mind with all the twists? How did I come up with some of the characters? What was cut or otherwise considered? Find out here, if that interests you: pastebin(.com)/diiaM8yq**

**If you're curious about the sequel, when it may happen, and how to be notified as soon as possible, check out this one: pastebin(.com)/fkBuvGsz**

**Next up, I have some of my reference material, if you were curious! It's the Class Listing: each of the characters in their respective Classes in order, to help you figure where they are in relation to each other. Here: pastebin(.com)/MPQZWYBD**

**And lastly, I have a character poll! Who was your favorite character in Despairingly Displaced? I wanna hear it! strawpoll(.me)/2241451**

**And I do believe that's everything. Thank you for reading! If you want to see more of my stuff, I highly recommend going into the Sequel pastebin and follow one of my avenues (FF .net, AO3, or Tumblr)! See you next time!**

**Also, as of October 2014, I went back and made a couple changes to account for stuff I learned from finally playing/reading DR2, DR0, and a few AE spoilers. Haneyama Ayaka and Kirigiri Fuhito had their appearances changes, the Computer Enigineer's Historied Past was changed significantly (for the worst, unfortunately, I may go back and redo it one day) and the name of the Secret Volume, Volume 0 was changed. I also added the official designation of 'Hostage Situation of Mutual Killing'. Not a whole lot, but I thought it was worth mention, so thank you for reading or even rereading!**


End file.
